The Prince's Princess
by pennypotter128
Summary: A hunt for horcruxes ensues as Audrey joins the trio in their search. Will she ever trust her father again? Is just one of the question she needs to get an answer to. Join Audrey in a year and more as she finally discovers it all with love, war, friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

AN/- hello everybody, this is my new SSOC story,

Previously Audrey was named April and her friends called her Avril, the character's name was based on my friend Avril's as a birthday gift but I had to change it for reason I cannot explain simply because I think they are stupid as well, but anyways this one is still for Avril and her love for the car brand Audi (Audrey's nickname is Audi) and Avril I do hope you get that SUV you wanted.

A delightful story of romance, family and humor-stay tuned to read more.

French words used in the chapter and may follow:

Au Revoir- goodbye  
>Oui- Yes<br>s'il vous plaît- Please  
>Merci- thank you<p>

Other words may be used by translations are promised, but they will simple ones.

Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to France and Paris because i so badly want to visit the Louvre and the Eiffel tower.

Warning- could get Mary Sueish in the later chapters

Disclaimer- Everything you have heard of in the Harry Potter books and movies belongs solely to the author, characters seen otherwise are the figments of my imagination

I don't wish to make promises I cannot keep and therefore updates in the story will not be as quick as anticipated but i promise to update whenever possible, i hope you will understand because this is my final year in college and I will be having major exams coming up in the course of this story. Thanks you and i hope you will enjoy it and give me your feedback, because i know authors thrive on reviews and so do i.

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 1

Far Far Away

Summer time was never very pleasant for the rather drab occupants of Spinner's End, they never did have lawns with lush green grass or rose bushes and nor did they have gardens at the end of every corner, funny part was they didn't even have street corners, just rows of houses that spread endlessly over till they were divided by the fence, a very rude interruption to the extensive colony where no one knew each other or let's put it this way, no one cared to know each other.

Most of the children or teenagers as the ten year olds called themselves as they smoked a cigarette away from home, never really had a garden to play in, their parents worked in the factory down the road that made cigarettes, their grandparents had worked there too and conceivably the factory would not wait to swallow them as well, perhaps it had already succeeded half way in its evil scheme.

Severus had never really liked that street, it felt as if everyone on that street was born into poverty, raised by it, been chewed, bitten, punished and spat out by poverty, everyone always included him, that street never let him go, but he always had a sanctum to run to—Lily Evans, his best friend, his crush, his-, it didn't matter, it never did—at least not to her, it was a waste of his life, a waste of his pride and a grave folly that only his heart succumbed to and could never possibly mend him again, never.

But then again the term summer vacation held some benefit, he didn't have to see those brainless brats that he had to teach the whole year, all in all it was good to be alone after a year of torture by children half your age. Ah! Yes, summer always had its benefits. Well, at least that was what Severus thought.

* * *

><p>In a country not very far from the Queen's in a city called Paris, a girl called Audrey Adams agreed with Severus's possibly only anarchic belief, summer vacations always had its positives but never when her mother's boyfriend was over, good grief she hated that man with a passion and he probably did the same.<br>This was the fifth time that she had been grounded because of that idiot and she did not appreciate the fact that the punishment could not be administered to him. So Audrey sulked quietly-maybe not so quietly, as she blasted her music at full volume.

"Audrey! Audrey! Get down here," came her mother's voice from below.

"What?" asked Audrey opening her door enough to pop her head out.

"Get down—your letter just arrived," said her mother waving an envelope in the air and then walking into the kitchen with the letter. Audrey opened her door completely so that her music now flooded the whole flat.

"And turn that racket off!" said her mother from the kitchen.

"It's not a racket it's my bloody sanity," muttered Audrey quite pissed off already, but she turned off the stereo and walked down to the kitchen to proclaim what was already hers.

Audrey walked into the kitchen to find her mother sorting out letters while her boyfriend Jean Claude looked for food in the fridge. Audrey rolled her eyes at his inappropriate behavior and sat down on top of the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room. Audrey thanked her mother as she accepted her school letter from her.

"Audrey—did zou leave any food at all?" asked Jean in his strong French accent trying his best hand at English he had learnt because of his job requirements.

"No—I fed it to the dogs," said Audrey snarkily as Jean shook his head and took out a small box and opened the box to reveal a two day old tiramisu.

"We'll have to go back to Le Blanc lane," said Audrey looking at her supplies list as Jean sat down next to her a large spoonful of tiramisu in his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" cried Audrey sharply as Jean smiled at her and his hand pushed the next spoon into his mouth, it was a rather large helping for a dessert.

"Bloody idiot!" muttered Audrey murderously.

Rachel looked up from the letters she had been reading and a little shocked at her fourteen year old daughter.

"Audrey!" said Rachel sharply.

"What?" shouted Audrey refusing to look away from the tiramisu hoping the two day old staleness had rot it to the core.

"He's your teacher," said Rachel sternly.

"No, he's not-at least not in the summer—in the summer your just my mother not the transfiguration professor at Beaxbatons so why does he get the privilege of being the charms professor when he is nothing but your annoying boyfriend," she finished scowling.

Rachel was about to continue with her lecture on how Audrey needed to set her priorities right but she stopped as she saw her daughter's face, her straight black shoulder length hair perfectly held back by a hair band apart from the bang that Audrey loved to hide half her forehead with, her eyes were so dark, deep, so endless, and her skin as pale as new porcelain. So very unlike Rachel, so like-him, just like him.

"Can I go to my room," said Audrey unhappily as she rubbed her toe into the tiles trying to make a hole in them.

"Please do," said Jean as Rachel looked at him pointedly.

"Whatever!" muttered Audrey leaving the kitchen to go back to her room upstairs to the solitude of her music and her owl Featherless Henry.

Audrey opened the windows in her room to let the air come in, she loved living on the tenth floor, she had a marvellous view and thankfully their house was the only duplex in the whole building. Audrey loved staring at the Eiffel tower from her window, they said every one could see it from their windows when it was first built, and she was glad she still could, the sight was always grand, Audrey thought that there was nothing in comparison to the tower's magnificent built, it was truly, majestic.

Audrey's eyes roamed freely into the street below a very customary sight of open air cafe`s, several skinny women running around in stiletto heels, smell of fresh croissants everywhere, oh yes, she loved France, no she loved Paris in the summer, she loved it so much.

Every Possible nook and corner had love in the air 24x7; France was the country of Romance and Paris the capital of love. This time around it was generally filled with honeymooning tourist or artists from all around the world who came to enjoy the delights only Paris could offer to them.

Audrey smiled to herself looking at the tower while suddenly the owl that was flying towards her window had to swoop above her head and crash land on her bed. Audrey quickly dashed to the bird's aid, she tried to check for any grave bruises but the bird flapped its wing anxiously as Audrey untied the envelope from its tiny leg, a treat and the owl was out the window flying back to where ever it came from.

Audrey looked at the envelope addressed to her, the handwriting was awfully familiar, since it was from her best friend Gabrielle Delacour. It read,

_Dear Audrey,_

_It is with great pain that I write you this-I searched all of America for your CD but failed to find it, also Fleur asked the hotel concierge to help me right this, he's a really nice person. Anyways so I'm returning to Milan tomorrow and I cannot wait to meet you, also you must know that I found a t-shirt I know you will like it has your favourite band on it, my mum thought it was too garish and that you shouldn't be wearing that in the first place and wanted to buy you a pink dress, sadly she did, though it's not so bad if you look at it from far away-very far away._

_I shall be coming back by plane hope to see you soon because what I need to tell you can't be said in the letter, just remember to keep next week free, because we're going to have the time of our lives._

_P.S- Hope Jean didn't give you a hard time, Fleur says hello and ask your mum if she can send you for the world cup I have extra tickets-Leon is going. I hope she says yes, if she doesn't-we'll make her._

_Au Revoir_

_Gabrielle Delacour  
><em>  
>Audrey was happy now, no she wasn't just happy—she was ecstatic, this day couldn't have been better, she had gotten away from calling Jean an idiot and now she was being invited to the quidditch match she had been waiting for since forever. She just hoped her mother would wave her punishment away and let her go for a once in a life opportunity she had been dying to get through to.<p>

She waited for Jean to clear off, she was glad that he wasn't going to be staying over like he had the past week, she was happy to have gotten rid of the menace and she approached her mother who she noticed was in a very pleasant mood.

"Dinner?" chirped Rachel as she looked at Audrey who sat down next to her on the couch. Audrey nodded as Rachel walked into the kitchen and pulled out two packets of noodles.

"Noodles again!" whined Audrey as Rachel nodded, it wasn't that Rachel didn't know how to cook she just never felt like it or rather felt too lazy to actually put the effort into cooking for two people who would absolutely eat anything and besides she never did need to cook after all they were only living in the house for the summer the rest of the year she and Audrey would be at Beauxbatons where Audrey would learn and Rachel taught Transfiguration.

"Ice cream then?" asked Rachel as Audrey nodded happily, however mature she thought she was Audrey was still the fourteen year old girl she was supposed to be most of the time.

The two set out towards the tower a five minute walk for what Audrey called the world's best ice cream, well part from last year's Italian one when she and her mother had gone on an escapade to the city of 'Roma'. The next country Audrey was dying to visit was England the country where she was born, the country where her great aunt and uncle lived where her father was still residing in. Her father, no wonder she never got the hang of French, she was a free spirit just like her mother apparently, she never got around learning how to groom herself in her first year at school, no wonder she was clumsy at charms and detested 'Professor Jean Claude who taught it'.

"Deux chocolat`," said Rachel as the man at the cart scooped out two cup full of chocolate ice creams and handed them to her, she walked back to the empty bench that Audrey was sitting on and sat down next to her handing her the other cup she took a spoonful and thrust the sinful delight into her mouth.

"Oh dear lord, Audi you must try it-" said Rachel pushing another spoon into her mouth as she closed her eyes and devoured the taste.

"Mum—is aunt Min going to come this week?" asked Audrey looking up from her ice cream.

"No—she's stuck at work," replied Rachel shortly.

"Oh—I was wondering then—well you see Gabby—said something about the world cup—you know that I really wanted to go—and she said that they had tickets for the whole week and that her cousin who was coming isn't so, she has an extra ticket—if you said I could go—" finished Audrey a little pleading smile on her face as Rachel looked at her daughter raising her eyebrows a small smile on her face.

"We'll see," she finished.

"Oh! Mum please! I really want to go imagine the horror when people will talk about how the Jupiter house chaser didn't go for the epic world cup of her life—I'll be a laughing stock in the Neptune house common room !" finished Audrey dramatically.

"These things happen every five years Audi—and there is no need to over emphasis things," said Rachel teasing her daughter.

"Really—five years is a long time!" scoffed Audrey; her ice cream was beginning to melt.

"I promised Jean we'd spend the week with him, it's his birthday this Saturday," finished Rachel.

"I didn't promise him anything like that and besides I hate him—he hates me—wouldn't it be better if we stayed clear of each other—I mean it is his birthday and he does deserve a gift," said Audrey hopefully trying to win her mother over.

"I wonder how you can openly talk about him like that when you know very well that we're together and besides your Godfather said he'd be visiting this week," said Rachel.

"I'll write to Remus and tell him not to, he'll understand-please mum—oh please let me go!" begged Audrey closing her eyes tightly.

"Alright, you can go," sighed Rachel defeated as Audrey's face lit up like the tower.

"Come on eat up—your dinner's getting warm," finished Rachel digging into her cup full ice cream.

AN/- hope you liked it. Do review


	2. Chapter 2

AN/- here's chapter 2, hope to see some reviews anyways to the people reading this I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2

Audrey waited in the living room quietly as her mother read the day's daily prophet, Audrey didn't know why but that newspaper never got off very well with her, not after what it published about her great aunt and uncle though her mother didn't seem to bother much about it.

Audrey once again shifted her thoughts to the fireplace, after she had written back to Gabrielle with her reply, Gabrielle had considerately promised to come get her with her older sister Fleur, now Fleur did like Audrey very much but she was quite the snob, being part villa and obviously the most sort for girl in the entire school Fleur was snooty and turning of age didn't really help decrease her head size. But still Audrey didn't have any particular issues with her and besides Leon Bernard her second best friend would be there. It was a famous misconception that Beauxbatons was a girls' academy when it was actually a co-ed institute.

Audrey looked impatiently at her watch as both hands moved to ten and then the fireplace burst to life as Audrey got out of her seat excitedly but her excitement died when she saw who it actually was, stupid Jean had to come before she left.

"'ello—'ello" he said walking towards Rachel as he dusted the ashes of his robes, Audrey rolled her eyes as she saw him peck her mother's lips.

"Oh!—you're still here I see," he said a little coldly.

"Yes—you must remember it is my house too," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him as she notice her mother staring at her warningly as she snorted to herself cursing the man vehemently in her mind.

Suddenly voices could be heard from the fireplace,

"Zon't push!—no, no Gabby go back!" said the first person  
>"I cannot-" said the second person.<p>

"Gabby!" shouted Audrey kneeling down next to the fireplace looking expectantly at her mother.

"Audrey!—zee fireplace seems to have stopped," said Fleur in her broken English.

"Whoops!" muttered Jean as he whipped his wand out and muttered something.

"I blocked it by mistake," he said opening the floo network as Gabrielle and Fleur toppled onto Audrey, they got up quickly.

Gabrielle got up and hugged Audrey as tightly as possible, she let go and then greeted Rachel with a smile while Fleur talked to Jean.

"Good holiday then?" asked Rachel.

"Oui, America was good fun, they have these roller coaster rides—they're big," said Gabrielle animatedly as her face shone with excitement.

"I'm glad to hear it," smiled Rachel as Gabrielle nodded.

"Alright then I'll see you next week," sighed Rachel as Audrey shook her head, she knew the next bit by heart.

"Be careful, don't talk to strangers, don't buy things you're not supposed to, don't roam around in robes, don't give away your address and Audrey please I beg you—don't create trouble, the last thing I want is to go back to the French ministry and explain some godforsaken spell no one has even imagined," finished her mother.

"Yes mum—I love you too," muttered Audrey hugging Rachel loosely and then walking towards the fireplace as Fleur waited for her sister and Audrey, but before Audrey left she turned to look at Jean who was standing next to Rachel an arm around her waist like she was his wife or something.

"I almost forgot-" said Audrey dashing into the kitchen and coming out with a gift wrapped box which she handed to Jean.

"What's this?" he asked a little surprised but sceptically all the more.

"Tiramisu—a whole box of it—so next time you won't eat mine," she smirked as Jean was left speechless while Gabrielle giggled inaudibly.

"Umm...thanks," muttered Jean oddly as Audrey stepped into the fireplace after Gabrielle disappeared and Fleur waited by it.

"Sure, everyone deserves a birthday present—even you," smiled Audrey and before Rachel could react Audrey winked at her and was gone with the swirling of green flames and ash, Fleur bid them goodbye and then disappeared back home.

Once every one was safely deposited Mr. Delacour brought out a leather bound book and asked everyone to gather around it and hold it as tightly as possible everyone did as they were told. Audrey realized the minute Mr. Delacour asked them to touch the book that it was actually a portkey, she had never really actually traveled by portkey but she certainly had read about them, so the feeling of a hook on her navel was an expected one but once they had manifested at the destination and let go of the portkey, the landing for Audrey and Gabrielle was a rather rough one as they both fell on their backs but they were saved from any grave injuries by the soft grass. Fleur helped the girls up and they followed Mr. Delacour towards their accommodations.

The campsite was actually a huge forest with lots of cleared land in the middle, the land was owned by a muggle family who lived in a house near the campsite and therefore the ministry had required that everyone who would be using the campsite would wear appropriate muggle attire. On entering the campsite Audrey noticed magic filling the air, but nothing very striking was seen except that the whole site was actually filled with wizards and witches mostly from England or Russia.

The only odd thing there was that a yard away in the middle of nowhere stood a stadium obviously built by magic, because it was clearly invisible to the muggle caretaker's eyes or else he would have already been horribly shocked to see such a quick development on his land.

Mr. Delacour directed the girls into the tent, the tent from the outside was small but the interiors were very contrasting, it comprised of three rooms two bathrooms and a massive hall, it was no surprise that most of the tents here were 'well-equipped' but made to look quite ordinary.

The two girls entered their room where Fleur had already begun to unpack on her bed, while Gabrielle and Audrey decided upon who would get the lower bunk, obviously not in for an argument Audrey gave in.

"Do you want to go and say 'ello zou Leon?" asked Gabrielle excitedly, Audrey nodded and they set out to find the Bernard's tent.

"Incredible isn't it?—all this?" asked Audrey as they looked around to find tent no. 159 which Leon specifically told them he'd be staying in, Gabrielle nodded as they reached tent number 148.

A long walk later they did find Leon's tent and they did manage to bring their blond haired blue eyed friend out for a walk around, but soon they had to return back to their tents for lunch, there was no match that particular Monday but then the first match of the season was what Audrey was excited about Ireland vs. Whales and you could bet Audrey was with the Irish obviously having the world's biggest crush on Troy McCarthy the Irish chaser whose signed picture was on her wall as he flew over her bed every now and then.

A week had passed and almost all the matches had been no less like battles between two teams, but the two final winners would be competing today and Audrey, Leon and Gabrielle were excited about the match Gabrielle and Leon on the Bulgarian team's side while Audrey religiously backed the Irish.

"What is so special about the stupid Irish anyways?" asked Leon as the Delacours, Bernards and Audrey who was in front climbed their way towards the top box where they were to be seated.

"Well—what's so special about stupid Krum anyways, he's bald and he can't even talk!" commented Audrey knowing very well her friends would not take a word against the Bulgarian hero Victor Krum.

"Take that back!" they spat horrified at Audrey who smirked victoriously, at least Troy had hair, such soft, smooth, delicate sandy blond hair.

Audrey looked around smiling as the line halted, she wondered about the obstruction in front of them that had stopped the line to the top box. Only two families could sit in the top box and tickets were very hard to come by obviously because the seats were possibly the best ones after the VIP box were the ministers sat.

"How much more dad?" said the red head boy in front of Audrey, the father who Audrey noticed was far up gave him a muffled reply as the red head looked back at his black haired friend, well at least Audrey thought he was his friend along with the bushy brown haired girl because they were the only odd pair out of the whole family of reds. Even though the reply from above wasn't heard there was a reply from below, someone Audrey had never seen before and hoped would never again.

"Let's say this Weasley, if it rains you'll be the first to know," said the man smirking evilly as his family which was quite evident from their face structure and hair color stood by smirking, though apart from the son and father the mother seemed to be very displeased like someone had just stuffed her nose with dung. Though she too had similar hair and bone structure made the husband and wife look more like brother and sister.

"Creepy," thought Audrey.

"Father has been invited to sit in the ministers box by the minister himself—I see your sitting with the Frenchies!" said the blond son looking at the rest like they were stupid enough to not understand what he was saying, Audrey didn't like him any bit.

"Don't brag Draco!—there is no need with these people," said the father pushing his walking stick lightly into the boys stomach.

The black haired boy lost patience and pulled the red head or Weasley was it away from the railing they were leaning on to look below but the father struck his stick out to grab hold of the boy's jacket sleeve.

"Do enjoy-while you can," smirked the blond father as he let go of the boy who glared at them and then started to walk ahead.

"Audrey—come on!" whined Leon from behind as Gabrielle giggled while the parents over took Audrey laughing as their children lagged behind even Fleur who thought she was all grown up joined the adults in the fun.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," said Audrey walking back down as Leon and Gabrielle nodded and walked up to their seats.

Audrey walked down to the canteen and then dashed up with her cup of 'Nepa' something that was similar to muggle Pepsi, thank God some lucky Wizard has realized the muggle drink making profit and decided to try it on the wizarding population. Audrey only hoped that the drink wasn't named after someone; really imagine the torture if the person was named 'Nepa'

Audrey was climbing up to the top box when she noticed the blond family who were sitting next to the British minister of magic, but the son was nowhere to be seen as Audrey climbed up she dashed into someone, she fell and so did her 'Nepa' staining her green t-shirt and black jacket.

"Shit—I'm terribly sorry!" she swore to herself and looked up and apologized to the person she had crashed into. It was a man who was the victim but truthfully he seemed to be standing, the boy next to him was the same blond who she recognized from earlier. The man glared at Audrey sternly as if she had committed a heinous crime making Audrey feel severely guilty even though she was the one wearing a t-shirt with a stain. The man didn't seem to say much though he kept staring at Audrey as if trying to recall her from his god gifted memory, the man was quite well clad and so was the boy but he seemed to have absolutely no manners as Audrey realized how spoilt he was.

"Imbecile—really watch where you're going," he said so rudely that Audrey looked at him dumbfounded, why was he speaking to her in the first place, but she decided to shake it off, it wasn't polite for a girl to pick fights in public at least that was what they taught them in their grooming class in their first year, she was sure Hogwarts didn't have one, because the boy was obviously English and he seemed to be very snooty and besides her mother had warned to stay clear of trouble.

"You alright Professor Snape?—stupid French lot—I've had it with them today—father must talk to the minister to ban them next year—I mean they don't even understand what we're saying" said the blond, or Draco was it.

"Please walk ahead Mr. Malfoy," said the man next to him in a rather bored fashion but Audrey wouldn't give in so easily.

"Sir, who do you think you are-I haven't done anything grave to harm him and besides I suppose this gentleman can talk for himself, he certainly does not need your help and besides I would appreciate it if you would kindly stop calling me an imbecile because I find the way you speak is rather mannerless, it is certainly not a way to treat a lady," finished Audrey angrily as Draco Malfoy tried to recollect any words that came to him but he failed miserably.

"Good evening," she said turning heel and marching upstairs to her seat as Malfoy's eyes followed her carefully.

"I suppose she's not completely French," finished Malfoy as Snape nodded and walked towards the ministers box followed by the Malfoy boy.

Audrey was now very mad as she sat down in the empty seat next to Leon, who looked at her while Fleur noticed the stain on her t-shirt and offered to clean it which heightened Audrey's mood by a very tiny minuscule. She noticed that she was sitting on the side the messy black haired boy who was also an Irish supporter noticed Audrey from his black and green hat.

The match started with the Irish team flying from over the top box as Troy did a back flip and winked at the people in the top box while Audrey jumped in her seat excitedly shouting his name and slogans that made Leon and Gabrielle giggle but when the Bulgarian team flew in they were cheering like wild fans as well. Seeing the scarcity of Irish supporters in the treacherous box Audrey decided to make a cheering squad and so she decided to ask the black haired boy if he wanted to cheer with her along with the two red head twins who seemed to have been looking at her oddly throughout the match.

"Hey!" she said looking at the black head.

"Hey," he replied back a little surprised to be spoken to by her.

"I see you support the Irish," she smiled looking at his hat.

"I wonder what gave me away," he laughed as she smiled too.

"Audrey Adams," she said putting her hand forward as the boy shook it.

"Harry," he said shaking her hand.

"Harry-?" she asked pushing him.

"Just Harry," he replied.

"Well— Harry do you want to cheer for the Irish with me and what about you guys?" she asked and looked over to Harry's other side as the twins looked at her smiling as if getting a load of their backs.

"Fred-George Weasley," they chorused pointing out who was who.

The match went on and with Audrey's new cheering squad she didn't feel left out as they happily did a little jig as Ireland won even though Krum got the snitch.

"Excuse me are you French—you seem different from the others and weirdly familiar are you from Hogwarts?" asked the bushy haired girl and the red head girl and boy as the top box people started to mingle after Mr. Delacour found out that Mr. Weasley in fact worked at the same position in the London branch of the ministry.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ginny Weasley and Ronald her brother," smiled Hermione.

"Well—I am French by nationality thought I was born in England lived here for four year," smiled Audrey.

"Well—you sure gave Malfoy an earful," smiled Ginny.

"That blond?" asked Audrey as the rest nodded.

"You heard that?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, and I really hoped you had stained Snape's clothes though," laughed Ron as Harry nodded joining the conversation.

"He's your teacher?" asked Audrey remembering that Malfoy had called Snape, professor.

"Yes—the worse we've got so far," said Harry

"What's he teach?" asked Leon.

"Potions," chorused the Hogwarts group.

"Well I hate our charms professor I guess every school has one of these hated teachers," she joked as the rest laughed.

"I thought Beauxbatons was a girls school," said Ginny as Audrey and Leon shook their heads.

"Famous misconception—an example right in front of you," smiled Leon winking at Ginny who blushed slightly.

"Oi! Come on time to go," shouted Fleur calling the others as the parents had finished their conversation and were waiting to leave.

"Well—it was nice meeting you," smiled Audrey as Fred and George did their victory dance again making Audrey laugh.

"You too," nodded Harry.

"Hey Potter! We won!" shouted Fred and George gleefully again revealing Harry's hidden identity.

"Harry Potter! You're Harry Potter," asked Audrey a little excited making Harry wonder if she wanted his autograph or something as he back away a little and nodded.

"Have you heard of Remus Lupin, he talks an awful lot about you," finished Audrey smiling.

"Professor Lupin, yes—he taught us last year," finished Harry remembering Remus very clearly.

"He's my godfather," finished Audrey smiling as Harry looked at her disbelievingly that meant Audrey's parents must have known Sirius too.

"Does your dad know him?" asked Harry sceptically.

"No, my mum actually she was at Hogwarts with him they were really good friends—and umm... I really don't know who my father was except that he lives in England and went to Hogwarts with my mum and Remus," finished Audrey as she was now standing there alone and talking to Harry as her friends waited on the side for her while their parents and Fleur had already left complaining about how tired they were.

"I'll tell Remus I met you—he'll be pleased," smiled Audrey and then walked up to her friends while Harry dashed to get back with his own group.

"Finally," muttered Leon as he was escorting the girls to their tent.

"What he knew my godfather," Audrey smiled as she, Gabrielle and Leon walked towards their tent which was quite a walk away.

"How is it that everyone knows someone you know?" asked Leon shaking his head in annoyance.

"I cannot help—my fame Leo," smirked Audrey and then she along with her friends laughed as they walked out of the stadium gate.

The three of them noticed a group staring them down, their eyes wandered over to the other side as they stopped in their tracks.

"Isn't he the one who you were talking about?" asked Leon ready for a fight, admittedly he had a good build for a fourteen year old.

"Yes—and come on we don't need to pick fights," said Gabrielle pulling her hot headed friends ahead as they could hear a few words the Malfoy boy was sneering while he looked at them.

"Yes—these people father—quite stupid—split her drink—klutz—must be bad blood—that one especially the black haired—" said Malfoy distastefully as his mother glared at the three of them, though none of them really looked that way towards Gabrielle just Leon and Audrey.

"Must be because she's half villa—very evident," thought Audrey to herself feeling like scum, just the way they would want her to feel.

The three walked ahead and waited by the corner for Fleur to come back and receive them as she had promised and therefore caught in on the other groups conversation while Leon and Gabrielle also noticed the Snape bloke staring at Audrey in a peculiar way, they thought he was a snarky perv, they did not appreciate him any bit, but Audrey on the other hand stared back at him as if trying to defying him in some funny way.

"Stay Severus-" said the older Malfoy jovially as his wife added though her expression still the same that Audrey had noticed before,

"Yes, you must come home for a night cap,"

"No— I must be returning to the castle I have some very important work waiting—but I must thank you for your hospitality Lucius"

"Hey—Bernard you can go—thanks anyways," said Fleur sternly as Leon bid them goodbye and went towards his tent while Gabrielle, Fleur and Audrey followed Snape towards the exit where their tent was situated.

"It is so late—we mustn't be out 'ere" said Fleur a little scared as the night was scarily quiet.

"Sorry, it's my fault," said Audrey as they took a left turn and lost Snape at the turn as he walked straight towards the exit.

"Don't blame yourself Audrey," smiled Fleur pleasantly as they reached tent no. 125 they had to go ten tents ahead.

Severus was so glad he had the chance to leave early without Malfoy forcing him to his manor for a night cap, he had an odd feeling that night after he had seen that girl who had spilled the drink on herself and it was as if he knew her but the truth was he had never seen her prior to tonight. It was odd he had never felt like this before, he had even tried to read her mind to find out who she was but had failed she seemed to have some sort of force field built around her, it was obvious that it wasn't her own magic but possibly someone like a parent or a guardian had performed it. Severus had no idea what it was but it definitely protected her very well and he knew it to be old possibly ancient something like Dumbledore would know, he thought of discussing this with him, but then thought against it knowing very well that talking about something so trivial would not only be stupid and pathetic but even worth a laugh. Imagine if Dumbledore found out that he cared to know who that girl was because his intuition begged him to, Severus would become a laughing stalk of the headmaster and those blasted portraits.

Never the less, he was happy to be going home, to Hogwarts to finally get some peaceful sleep, but before Severus could leave he heard cries, not someone wailing but chants like war cries before a terrible savage attack. He looked around to see if the Irish were drunk and had finally decided to burn down the Bulgarian tents but no, it wasn't the Irish. Severus knew who they were and he certainly did not want to be spotted by them.

Death eaters were walking through the forest with burning torches and lit wands as the lifeless bodies of the campsites muggle caretaker and his family hung before them. A surreal picture of death, of men in mask marching their way into the folds of the innocent and for the time-being ignorant.

Severus decided to run for it, to not turn back when he had already escaped, but something stopped him, something made him go back, the French girl. Oh! Yes it was that French girl who had caught his eye, what if her magic didn't work on death eaters what if she was captured and tortured. Why did Severus care, he didn't know why, but instinct made him go back, it made him go back to make sure she was okay...because for some reason, he felt like he owed her at least that much.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/- hey, guys i really wish you'd give me some feedback, this way i feel like no one is even reading it. So review and make me happy, i know you're good human beings anyways here's chapter 3 and thanks a lot Annie!

Chapter 3

Audrey, Gabrielle and Fleur walked slowly towards their tents discussing the new school year and the need to buy dress robes which all the three were most interested in talking about. They were so mixed up in talking that they didn't really notice the large mob shouting and screaming as it wildly ran towards them separating the three in different directions carrying them away with the massive wave of people.

Audrey had no idea what was going on except that while running with the crowd she heard some people shouting something about death eaters and as Audrey stopped suddenly a scared expression on her face, the crowd ran past her some throwing pitiful glances at her and some thought she had gone mad, but Audrey knew better than to run with the crowd, the crowd always got into trouble it was never sensible to be one with the crowd, instead being one on your own you could hide better and that's what Audrey planned to do as the array of trees in the now quiet forest offered her great amount of shelter than the burning tents on the other side in the campsite.

Audrey gulped as she hid behind a large pine tree she could hear footsteps coming from the distance and for some reason along with the footsteps she heard someone call her name out in desperation. She was too scared to look and for the first time in her life Audrey was being a coward.

"What if it was the Delacours who were looking for her—did she really need to hide—what would Remus say?—what would uncle Al say—most importantly would her father be ashamed of her current behavior-" she thought as the footsteps got closer and her name more audible.

"You're a coward Audrey Adams that is all you ever were-such a coward—go on run to mummy—go on—what no mummy here?—no daddy either?—who are you going to run to now Audrey, you coward? Who is going to save precious Audi now?" her head announced as tears lined her eyes, she let them fall but only a few tears and she felt better, a few tears and her fear was gone.

"I'm not a coward!-I'm not a coward!" declared Audrey coming out from behind the tree her wand held tightly in her hand, as the person who was shouting her name came into view and pounced on her hugging her tightly.

"Oh! Audrey, I'm so scared—let's get out of here," said Gabrielle as she looked around to see that they were the only two people in the deserted forest possibly full of death eaters lurking at the corners or behind trees.

"I'm not a coward—I will not run!" repeated Audrey gulping as Gabrielle let go of her abruptly her eyes wide as saucers.

"Oi! Lookie here Mondy—I got meself a catch here—fresh right out of the French bakery—it is!" laughed the death eater sniffing the air as he caught hold of Gabrielle's gold locks as she had tried to run. For a moment Audrey wanted to run as fast as her legs could take her but she didn't, she stayed there standing in her spot staring at the death eater shocked like a deer in a headlight.

Another one of the death eater's mates joined him as he too laughed,

"Goodnight isn't it mate?" grinned 'Mondy' or whatever he was called as he licked his lips looking at Audrey.

"Yes, lovely," laughed the other one holding on to Gabrielle; she couldn't control her tears anymore they fell softly on the ground. Audrey looked at her helpless friend wasn't she supposed to be part villa, weren't villa's ferocious things if they were harmed, maybe Gabrielle was all looks no strength.

"Let go of her," snarled Audrey her wand in her hand as she walked back standing opposite the death eaters who stood together, they laughed as Audrey pointed her wand at them.

"Bravery—is stupid, but very commendable, you'll make a good prize—I'll make good of you—I promise," snarled Mondy taking a step.

"Let go of her—or else!" shouted Audrey, "or else what?" she thought, she gulped and bit her lips, "You don't really have an answer do you Audi? Oh you make me laugh, coward!" said the voice in her head.

"Or else what my precious?" asked the death eater making his friend laugh.

"Or else—I will curse you so bad you won't even remember your name!" she snarled back at him, making the death eaters laugh even louder as the other let go of Gabrielle who dashed to her friend but as she ran the death eater shot a crucio at her.

"A little lesson girlie—we're tougher than you" smirked Mondy as Gabrielle fell to the ground screaming in agony as pain pulsed through every vein in her body.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Audrey as the death eaters wand shot out of his hand, the curse stopped its effect on Gabrielle who looked at Audrey horror filling her.

"No, Audi, we're not of age—you can't" shouted Gabrielle but Audrey knew better, even though the area was a muggle region there were too many wizards and too much chaos, the ministry couldn't possibly accuse her for any spell, least they knew, it could be someone using her wand to cast it.

"Screw that-" barked Audrey as the unarmed death eater got pissed mad and dashed towards Audrey to retrieve his wand while the friend tried to gain hold of Gabrielle again, but Audrey was fast she had to prove to herself, she was no coward, death eaters or not she wouldn't be afraid, she had no need to, after all she was a witch, a witch who knew her magic.

"Impedimenta-" shoted Audrey as Mondy felt his forward movement being obstructed and he fell head first to the ground.

"Kill her-" shouted Mondy as the other death eater shot death curses at Audrey and Gabrielle who was now supported by Audrey as she tried her best to dodge them.

But then out of the shadows came someone, his wand tip shining brightly with light as two stunners were fired from it that hit the death eaters square in the chest.

"Go run," said the man, it was him—that professor, the man who she had, had a staring competition with—

"Audrey, come on," said Gabrielle through breaths as she tugged at Audrey's jacket.

"Go!" shouted the man again as the death eaters stirred awake.

"Audrey!" begged Gabrielle again, but Audrey didn't move she was stuck on the spot staring at the man like he was something that fascinated her, an odd sort of being.

The man shot two more stunners at the death eaters so that they were completely knocked out and then looked skyward, Audrey joined him in his ministrations of the sky but then when Audrey turned to look at him, he threw her a final glance lifted his head, turned around and then disappeared into thin air.

Audrey was surprised where had the man gone, what was this magic? she hadn't seen her mother do it could wizards and witches disappear at will?—he was so dark and mysterious, she craved to know more about him, who was he—she searched her mind for his name, whatever it was she couldn't possibly recall it, it was like it had been whipped away from her memory, but his face was still very evident and had made a permanent mark in her mind, his hair, his cold features and most of all his deep manly voice—this man held Audrey's mind in turbulence, he held an unapproachable demeanor that she had been warned about but he seemed as if all he needed was to be spoken to—yes, that was all she wanted to do, speak with him, just once, to know who he really was.

"Audrey!" cried Gabrielle bringing Audrey back from her trance as Audrey helped her friend steady up. She felt certain as she helped Gabrielle walk ahead, they would find safety and they would find it fast.

"You are no coward Audrey Adams—never forget that," she told herself as her mind bowed to her in submission as if clapping for her valour, making her feel worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Rachel had thoroughly enjoyed that evening with Jean seemed like he too had lightened up without Audrey around and he was now devoting all his attention to her or rather her mouth for the time being, so far she seemed to have played a perfect host and given him a perfect birthday party, just him and her, it had been long since they had done that, god she hated to say it but time without Audrey felt good, no it was marvelous, Jean now turned his attention to her neck as he slowly trailed kisses from her left ear till her neck met her shoulder blade.<p>

They had, had a good evening so far, a lovely dinner, wonderful cake, brilliant wine and more brilliant wine and now some quality time together as the wizard wireless was changed from the quidditch stadium commentary to the romantic music station.

Just when Jean was going to forward his administrations to Rachel's bedroom the soft music burst to life with the announcer sounding like he had just seen a ghost.

"We interrupt this program with a special news bulletin—we have received news from our ministry sources stating that tonight at thirty minutes passed eleven the Quidditch world cup campsite had been attacked by men in mask claiming to be death eaters, several have been injured and several yet missing, there have been no causalities so far-I repeat we interrupt this program with a special news bulletin— stand by for more and the minister's speech," finished the panicky announcer as his voice was drowned by the minister's.

Rachel didn't hear any more after 'death eaters and campsite', she gasped trying to breadth, failing as Jean pulled her back into his arms trying to comfort her but she struggled free of him, she got up from the couch put on her running shoes pulled out a jacket, put it on and filled it with muggle money and galleons along with her wand.

"Rachel—where are you going?" Jean said unbelievably.

"My daughter is there Jean—you cannot expect me to just sit back and relax," she snapped back at him.

"Audrey is a smart girl Rachel—I know she is alright—and going there is not safe—I don't think I can let you go," he said getting up himself.

"Then come with me," she said pleadingly, Jean looked a little worried and tried to say something but nothing really came out.

"I'll see you later," huffed Rachel racing herself out of the door and apparating away to the campsite.

When Rachel arrived at the sight her eyes took in the amount of destruction that had been caused, but there was no time for that, she looked up to see the dark mark floating gallantly in the sky as if it owned it, no this wasn't people claiming to be death eaters—this was the work of marked men. Rachel looked around as her shoes crunched the remnants of a tent, looking around she found light coming from a white tent that was still up several people seemed to have gathered round it, some in bandages and slings.

She ran towards the tent hoping to find Audrey there with the Delacours all safe, but she did find the Delacours only the father and Fleur, her eyes roamed hungrily around the tent but they were not satisfied with what she saw, her heart ached painfully, what had become of her daughter, where was she and Gabrielle? And just a moment ago she had been enjoying time without Audrey—she was a horrible mother—she was a horrible selfish person.

She walked up to the Delacours, Mr. Delacour looking worriedly at the entrance hoping his daughter and her friend would come strolling in any minute while Fleur argued with the aurors.

"Don't you understand—my sister and her friend are still out there—go find them!" she barked ordering the auror as he and his colleague held a cup of tea in their hands looking at her like she had gone mad.

"Look ma'am we are trying our best—our best team is out there—they'll find them!" smirked one of the aurors.

"Try harder-you stupid ass," shouted Fleur angrily marching towards the entrance as her father held her back.

"But Dad— Gabby is out there-" said Fleur angrily as she struggled in her father's arms.

"I'll go," said Rachel walking up to the Delacours as Fleur launched herself into her arms as Mr. Delacour looked thankfully at her.

"No need for that," said Audrey her face covered in sweat as Fleur took Gabrielle from her and Rachel launched herself onto her daughter while Audrey buried her head into her mother's beautiful auburn hair.

"Oh! Audrey," said Rachel refusing to let go of her daughter as Audrey let silent tears slip onto her mother's shoulder.

"Oh! I wish I could still pick you up," laughed Rachel running her soft hands into her daughter's hair as Audrey still refused to let go of her mother.

The Adams waited till Gabrielle came around as the aurors wished to talk to Audrey and Gabrielle together, while Fleur eyed them loathingly.

"So what happened?" asked an auror smiling, Audrey couldn't believe he was smiling, what a git.

"Death eaters—tried to-" started Gabrielle but she couldn't really continue.

"Hmm...I understand," said the auror sympathetically.

"No you don't-you weren't there to save our skins—git!" finished Audrey looking at the auror offensively as the auror looked at her disbelievingly.

"I-," he began.

"Get lost-" finished Fleur easily as the auror got up indignantly and cleared off before there was trouble. Gabrielle smiled at her best friend whose hand was still in hers while the healer fixed the bruise on her head.

"Audrey saved my life," smiled Gabrielle as Fleur looked pleasantly at Audrey.

"I didn't that man did—did you see him?" Audrey asked her friend who nodded briefly.

"You did first—that's what counts," finished Gabrielle simply.

"What man?" asked Rachel suspiciously.

"I don't remember his name—but he was there—and he saved our lives," finished Audrey shaking her head mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the gates of Hogwarts, home—he was finally home. He took a deep breath as he walked into the school, into the entrance hall and towards Dumbledore's office to let the man know about the events that had just been set into their world. His mark had been acting outlandish lately, darkening and lightening by the minute but Severus had thought best to ignore the topic with Dumbledore, but it could not be ignored any further, not after what had just happened.<p>

Severus was just about to climb up to Dumbledore's office when he was met by someone he had not totally side-lined.

"Good evening Severus," smiled Minerva coming out of the shadows as Severus stopped in his path.

"Evening Minerva," said Severus curtly.

"How was your outing with the Malfoys?" Minerva asked making small talk.

"Nothing, out of the ordinary I can assure you," drawled Severus looking at Minerva who walked up to him.

"Good, now if you're looking for my husband—it would be stupid to go dashing to his office right now don't you think?" she asked knowingly.

"The kitchens then?" smirked Severus getting down from the steps he had climbed.

"Indeed, I'm made to believe the house elves have prepared a special office for him there," said Minerva shaking her head as Severus smiled faintly biding her goodnight and finding his way towards the kitchen. On his way his mind once again lingered on the notion of what would have happened if he had not followed the French girl—she had a beautiful name that one- Audrey, lovely name, common but lovely. He wondered about her origin, who was she half French- half British odd sort of combination for the wizarding kind, maybe she was muggle born or half blood, no certainly not with the magic that engulfed her that girl must have had some strong parents or guardians, strong, pure blooded. After all she had proven to be tougher than the villa. Pride filled Severus for an unknown reason and a smiled graced his usually cold face, but on reaching the portrait of the pear he raised his wards again unwilling to give in to Dumbledore so easily.

"Ah—Severus, I have been expecting you-" smiled Albus greeting Severus with his customary smile as Severus gave Dumbledore an odd expression.

Severus knew very well that the batty old man knew what exactly had happened tonight and instead of being grave he gave Severus a smile he would reserve only for him. It was bizarre because even though the time was frightful Dumbledore managed to be rather content with his hot chocolate and pumpkin pasty, an odd combination to begin with in the first place thought Severus.

"And I may not be wrong to assume that you are aware of the evenings events" began Severus sitting down as a happy house elf pulled him a cushioned chair.

"What cans Milo gets for professor Snape sir?" began a bouncy house-elf.

"Nothing—leave us in peace," said Severus sharply not looking at the elf.

"He'll have the usual earl-grey Milo," smiled Dumbledore as the house elf bowed but Severus looked down at the tiny elf.

"No—get me something strong—anything that is not—soft," finished Severus dangerously as the elf gulped and bowed to retrieve a scotch with ice for Severus.

"So you were saying?" began Dumbledore as his mug refilled itself.

"The dark mark was no accident—you know as well as I do Albus- they were there for a reason," began Severus.

"How is your mark?" asked Albus concernedly as Severus took of his black coat and rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt, his mark was darker than ever and he noticed a little movement in it as well.

"Peculiar—very peculiar," said Dumbledore pulling the man's hand into his and studying it closely.

"What does it mean?" asked Severus a little taken aback.

"It means he's becoming powerful, Wormtail is feeding him well I suppose," joked Albus letting go of Severus's arm as the man covered his mark.

"Really Dumbledore—you find this funny?" asked Severus anger rising, Dumbledore was an odd man and Severus would never completely understand how the world's greatest wizard could be so deranged and yet manage to have a perfectly well settled life.

"Now, now Severus as the muggles say laughter is the best medicine and besides what is done is done, you nor I can undo what has happened tonight, but what we must understand is that caution will be a better friend in the future if we promise to keep friendship," smiled Dumbledore.

Another sermon, another twisted riddle, another dead-end answer, Severus was tired of dead ends, but his life never really did have straight roads, even if they had been for a while they would always be separated by deeps divisions and diversions that would break him so badly-Oh! What was use? He was a broken man—there was no mending him, why bother?

"Have they decided upon the host school then?" asked Severus finishing his second glass of scotch this time without ice.

"Yes, delightfully it will be held at Hogwarts this year," said Dumbledore happily.

"Yes, how delightful—another piece of responsibility," muttered Severus sarcasm dripping his from every word.

"Now, now my boy negative vibes are the ones putting us down—we must be proud, we must stay charismatic," said Dumbledore as Severus rolled his eyes.

"How typically Gryffindor of you!" smirked Severus as Dumbledore clanked his mug with Severus's glass.

"Indeed," smiled Albus drinking the remaining contents of his mug.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/- Chapter 4 everybody-also thanks Susan and Annie for your reviews and thank you to all the people who have put my story on their alert list, i hope you'll continue reading it and might also review.

Chapter 4

"Audrey!—come on get up—it's nine in the morning," said Rachel walking into Audrey's room opening the curtains, Audrey buried her head into her pillow.

"Up in five minutes Audrey—breakfast is ready," said Rachel walking back down to the kitchen, but as long as Rachel was not in the room Audrey didn't care, she slept on.

"Audrey!" shouted Rachel sternly from the kitchen.

"I'm up," came Audrey's muffled reply through the pillows and sheets.

"Get yourself down here Audrey—and brush your teeth!" said Rachel a cup of coffee in her hand.

Audrey walked down the stairs with her hair all over the place her eyes still drooping with sleep and obviously with teeth that were not yet brushed, but through her drooping eyes she could see the outline of a man sitting on the living room couch as the open door leading to the balcony let a huge amount of light inside. Thinking him to be her godfather she sat down or rather crashed next to him her head pushed against the cushion of the couch.

The man looked at her oddly for a while but then got back to his tea while he held a paper in his hand. Audrey's nose twitched a bit, the cologne that the man was wearing didn't seem to be like something Remus would use, Remus never used any cologne, he just smelt nice but this was definitely some sort of lovely-

"Audrey!" shouted Rachel again from the kitchen as Audrey fell off the couch while the man next to her looked worriedly at her his paper now by his side.

"What—I'm up—geez!" she whined and turned around to greet the man she thought was Remus, but he wasn't instead it was someone whose picture's had been all over France last year—Sirius Black was sitting there on her couch in her living room, Audrey eyed him with shock as he smiled and put forth his hand.

"Hi—I'm Sirius Black—pleased to meet you," he said. He was odd thought Audrey, they said he was mad, maybe he was, after all why in the world would a mass murderer like him offer his hand to a fourteen year old who was eying him like she was about to scream for help.

"Mum-" wailed Audrey still eying Sirius with the same gaze as she pulled a couch pillow towards her.

"I won't hurt you I swear," smiled Black, Audrey looked at him still holding the same expression but his smile calmed her a bit, it was one those notorious smile that Audrey had read about in muggle romance novels, the best smile set for the heroes like the one Uncle Al had like the one she dreamed her father to have, dear lord this man would look handsome if he were better groomed.

"What—oh!" said Rachel running out of the kitchen with Remus following.

"It's alright Audrey—" smiled Rachel calmly as she went and stood next to Sirius who was still smiling at Audrey whose expression brought out the confusion in front of her, Audrey propped an eyebrow at her mother which made Sirius disbelievingly scoff lightly.

"Alright?—there is a convict in our house and you think it's alright?" Audrey argued.

"Oh! Please—you can't possibly be any kinder," scoffed Sirius who Audrey glared at.

"He's my friend—one of my best friends actually," finished Rachel looking at Remus who smiled at her.

"Your friend?—are you certain?" asked Audrey a little shaken.

"Yes- very," finished Rachel laughing lightly.

"Well—any other convict friends you haven't told me about?" sneered Audrey her hands crossed over her chest.

"No, just this one," said Rachel reassuringly.

"Great—because next time I might just have my wand on me," finished Audrey stalking out of the room back to her bedroom to get changed.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Sirius

"Yes—see what I have to live with," whined Rachel mockingly as she set the table for five.

"She is just like him—exactly like him—can't emphasize how much like him, blimey," gulped Sirius.

"Yes—while we are on the topic—Audrey doesn't know anything about her dear father—let's keep it that way shall we!" finished Rachel as Sirius nodded gravely.

"Audrey!" shouted Rachel again as Audrey now walked out of her room and sat down next to Remus who greeted her pleasantly.

"Morning!" he smiled at her.

"Yea—" said Audrey inaudibly still not sure whether or not to look at Black, because he was staring at her oddly.

"I'm Audrey, by the way," gulped Audrey finally looking at Sirius who had half a toast hanging from his mouth as he filled himself some orange juice.

"I knew that!" he said his face full of food, she giggled at his antics and he shook her hand gently.

"So what year are you in?" Sirius asked as someone flooed into the house in the living room fireplace.

"Fourth," said the person who'd come in, Audrey turned around as her face brightened up.

"Aunt Min," smiled Audrey jumping from her seat dashing to hug Minerva.

"Oh! My lord is that really you Audrey Adams?" smiled Minerva as Audrey laughed while Rachel shook her head.

"Yes," laughed Audrey as Remus smiled at her.

"Professor McGonagall-" said Sirius getting up as Audrey giggled, Minerva's arm still around her shoulder.

"Mr. Black, what an umm...surprise," said Minerva looking at Rachel who shrugged.

"Aunt Min is here to take you to Le` Blanc Street like she promised," finished Rachel as Audrey nodded happily to her room to retrieve her already packed bag.

"See yea," said Audrey waving goodbye to her mother as Minerva through everyone at the table a smile as she followed Audrey out.

* * *

><p>"So, uncle Albus is busy again?" asked Audrey a little disappointed, she loved it when her great aunt and uncle would come visit, they always talked about their life back home and Audrey would love listening to the story that Albus would come up with, he was the one who read her the whole Beetle of Bard, he was the one who told her about Hogwarts and her parents but then her mother had stopped him before he could tell Audrey the truth and since then Audrey hadn't had those frequent visits from Uncle Albus and she knew her mother had something to do with it, she missed him and therefore the perpetual writing of letters would go on, but he never replied as frequently as she sent the letters, yet Audrey understood his reasons he was Albus Dumbledore, he was the savior of the wizarding world, he had a school to take care of she couldn't possibly ask him to write to a fourteen year every day.<p>

"You—know your uncle—always busy," said Minerva sympathetically as she and Audrey walked into an empty alley way in the busy Paris Street. They walked till they came across a wall with graffiti of an 'X' on it. Minerva looked around to see if anyone was looking, just in case a muggle was passing by, but there was absolutely nobody.

Minerva pressed the tip of her wand in the middle of the 'X'. The light emitted from her wand grew from yellow to blue. The duo stepped back as the wall opened up to let the witches in. Audrey stepped inside followed by Minerva who placed her wand into her purse.

"Where to first?" she asked Audrey.

"Well—I need dress robes," smiled Audrey devilishly as Minerva rolled her eyes and shook her head, they walked into the boutique selling dress robes where Audrey too her own sweet time to chose dress robes for herself, obviously Minerva tried to help her select,

"What about these lovely yellow ones?" asked Minerva as Audrey shook her head and showed her a black dress, but Minerva had a different idea; she pulled out a blood red dress.

"No way—aunt" mumbled Audrey still holding onto the black dress she had picked.

"Why not—it will bring out your complexion," said Minerva as Audrey shook her head hurriedly.

"This!" exclaimed Audrey showing her what she was holding as Minerva studied it and then gave a painful nod as Audrey smiled and walked into the trial room to try it on. She came out after a while wearing the dress. The dress was a simple thing but she made it look beautiful, it was a black dress that cut a little above her knees, it was sleeveless and came with a big brown belt.

"You do know they would want you to wear gowns," said Minerva as Audrey showed her the dress.

"Not when you're fourteen and in Beauxbatons—they'd make fun of me if they saw me in a gown," frowned Audrey as her customary pout became visible. Minerva sighed and then nodded, she wondered if she could melt her father's stone heart, a smile crossed Minerva's face, of course she would she was everything like him, stubborn, snarky and intelligent, she would make a good Slytherine, then again she would slash the sorting hat apart if he decided to place Audrey in Slytherine. Though Audrey would be like Potter, hard to place anywhere—too much courage and nobility lay inside Audrey, Minerva knew she would stay back and fight till she lost but the Slytherine in her would make her win. What a combination thought Minerva.

A while later most of the shopping was done though Audrey spent half of their visit in the potions store and then in the sports utility shop, though she didn't by anything from their spending half her galleons to buy her dress hadn't left her with much money, boy her mother was going to kill her if she found out how much that dress cost, but Audrey knew Minerva wouldn't tell, she loved her way too much to see her favorite and only great niece die.

Minerva noticed that as they walked out of the store and to the rest of the required shopping spots several people stopped to greet Audrey, well almost everyone who was around her age came and said hello or threw her a beaming smile as she passed, she in return greeted them in the same way, that was when Minerva realized that Audrey wasn't really that much like her father, when Audrey was famous for being nice, Severus was famous for being nasty, while Audrey was a sweet girl, Severus was neither. Yet, Minerva knew that however similar Audrey was to her parents she was her own person and this reminded Minerva strongly of Harry Potter once again.

So after they had completed their shopping with featherless Henry's treats Minerva shrunk all the bags and placed them carefully in her purse, so now she and Audrey left Le` Blanc Street to find a cafe` to have lunch in. Audrey suggested they walk till the end of the road, she knew a place that had good food.

They settled down in the tiny cafe` on the street and gave their orders to the waiter as they waited for the food to arrive Audrey realized how hungry she actually was.

"So are you going to be taking French this year—or no hope there?" asked Minerva looking at Audrey. Beauxbatons was the only Wizarding School that taught muggle literature and language along with magic.

"No, absolutely not—I mean they're going to be doing Austen this year—while they'll be teaching Voltaire or someone in French—and I'd prefer lovely Jane over boring Voltaire any day," smirked Audrey.

"Voltaire had some good books," argued Minerva.

"Yea—well—why are you and mum after my life to make me take French it's a stupid language anyways—I mean they have genders for everything-everything!" said Audrey dramatically defending her point.

"I think French is a lovely language—it so fluent, it's musical it has sound unlike English—quite drab I'd say," said Minerva, remembering her time in France and the beginning years of her career when she had taught transfiguration in Beauxbatons.

"I can sing in English too you know-" scoffed Audrey.

"Yes—I forgot you're unbeatable," sighed Minerva smiling fondly at her as Audrey wiggled her eyebrows at her aunt.

Lunch was spent discussing teachers at Beauxbatons and whether the headmistress would ever get a handsome young man—well as "big boned" as her. Minerva and Audrey started their discussion on Jean Claude and about how he was everything that was wrong for Rachel.

"He's an idiot—I don't know what mum sees in him," said Audrey in all seriousness.

"Yes—it is a mystery to us all," said Minerva agreeing as they reached the building lift; Audrey nodded to whatever Minerva had to say about Jean.

"Aunt min, can I ask you something?" said Audrey looking at Minerva from the corner of her eyes while her head was down facing the floor, Minerva nodded as Audrey began with her investigation. She had been meaning to ask Minerva this since a very long time, she knew minerva would tell her, but for all this time Audrey was afraid that if her mother found out what Audrey wanted Minerva to tell her she would have possibly stopped Minerva's contact with Audrey just like she was sort of boycotting Uncle Albus.

"My dad—what was he like?" she asked shyly, she was a little embarrassed to ask Minerva about this, she didn't know why but she just knew very well that Minerva might be a bit uncomfortable to talk to Audrey about this.

"Audrey—you know you're mother doesn't like it when I talk to you about this," said Minerva sadly as the lift deposited them on the tenth floor, Audrey nodded solemnly.

"But—I can tell you this—if he knew you existed—he'd love you more than anything he'd ever known," finished Minerva sympathetically.

"Well—then why did Mum not want him to know?" said Audrey pushing the topic further trying to get as much as possible as Minerva rang the doorbell to the flat.

"I think she's afraid-" said Minerva

"Afraid of what?" asked Audrey frowning as Minerva turned to her to tell her something, Rachel opened the door grinning like mad.

"Hello! Hope you found everything you needed," she said sweetly letting the two in as Minerva resized Audrey's bags, with a flick of her wand and they were all packed neatly into her trunk in her room.

"So you were saying?" said Audrey when Rachel went into the kitchen to retrieve some water for her aunt and daughter.

"Oh! Audrey—I don't think it's my place to tell you all this," said Minerva smiling gently at the child as Audrey looked slightly hurt.

"I'll see you soon, alright," smiled Minerva hugging Audrey who refused to hug her back and then with a pop she was gone leaving Audrey to stare at the spot her great aunt had stood in moments ago.

"Oh, so she apparated did she?" asked Rachel coming out of the kitchen as Remus and Sirius walked down the steps of the flat.

"Apparated?—what's that?" asked Audrey a little surprised

"Well—it is magic that allows you to disappear or appear rather to a destination of your choice at the time you chose to travel to the chosen destination," finished Sirius walking up to stand next to Audrey as Audrey nodded.

"And this apparition this-can it make to you travel from continent to continent?" asked Audrey wondering of a plan in her head, Sirius nodded smiling at her.

"How hard is it to learn?" asked Audrey hurriedly.

"No—absolutely not Audrey!" shouted Rachel coming into the hall as Sirius was about to give her the directions to a correct apparition.

Audrey jumped on the spot she had been standing as Remus took a deep breath and Sirius laughed at Rachel.

"Really—you think a fourteen year old can apparate—come on Rachel," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, you have no idea—what this one is capable off" said Rachel glaring sternly at her daughter, Audrey smirked a little as Remus chuckled at her courage of standing in front of her infuriated mother and smirking.

"Really— care to enlighten me at dinner?" said Sirius turning to Audrey who shook her head.

"Will you be staying with us?" she asked sweetly.

"For a while" said Remus as Audrey brightened up even more.

"This should be fun," she said as they sat down for dinner.

* * *

><p>Severus was drenched completely by the London rain when he finally got back to Hogwarts, his hair flopping loudly on his face, his robes completely wet and his frown sitting royally on his forehead.<p>

"Bloody Dumbledore," muttered Severus murderously as he entered the wet ground of the school and walked swiftly into the entrance hall as the thundering declared a clear warning that it was going to rain soon. He, Severus Snape the most feared professor in all of Hogwarts was sent to Surrey to tell a muggle born that they had been accepted into the school. He, Severus Snape, declared devil of the school had been forced to do owl work.

"Stupid Minerva had to take an off today had she—bloody stupid plan?" he muttered murderously to himself as he walked back to his office to discard his dirty robes and replace them with new ones before he could go and have dinner with the Dumbledores. Being in the sour mood that he was Severus decided to screw the robes as he put on a new white shirt and just cleaned black jeans that he found outside neatly folded in his wardrobe, as Severus buttoned his shirt he dried his hair with his wand, he wondered what the whole issue of sending teachers to muggle born homes was about. Even though he had never been to one before, the muggles seemed quite pleased that their spawn had gotten a wee bit of magic in them, so Severus never saw the whole purpose of going there and counseling them about how Hogwarts was the best thing that could happen to their child. Bah! The blasted letter had everything why couldn't the muggles read it properly.

"Standard procedure," Dumbledore had said, but Severus was still annoyed by the fact that he had to get wet in the sudden shower of rain that London had offered him for some stupid eleven year old muggle boy called Martin Mathews or something, how did it matter the boy was surely going to be sorted into Hufflepuff would be afraid of Severus was the rest of his life and would graduate to become another minion in the hands of the ministry all the Hufflepuffs' did, there were hardly any that got down to business and became aurors or warlocks.

Severus checked his watch and decided it was best that he left for the kitchens before Minerva would throw a fit that he was late again, well it would be her bloody fault again, and why had she gone away anyway?.

"Stupid Dumbledore's ruining my life," sneered Severus to himself as he left his quarters slamming the door behind him.

AN/- thanks for reading and don't forget to review-it's very important!


	5. Chapter 5

AN/- i really need to know if you guys like this story or not are just reading cause you have summer there and i have to slog my *** off here at college-anyways enjoy and i hope you'll review and make my slogging a bit easier and updates sooner

Chapter 5

Olympe Maxine the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magical learning paced in her office, the arrangements weren't made yet and the students would be arriving any minute, what was the use of having a deputy when she had to do every bloody thing.

"We're ready headmistress," said Maurice Langley the potions master while Mary Norton the deputy headmistress came running into the office, she smiled at Maxine and waited for her to speak.

"Well-?" announced Maxine a little angry.

"The students are here—the select fifty have been put into the carriage along with the two teachers and Madam Ladder the healer as you requested, it is only you and Maurice who have to board the carriage—I assure you, you'll reach Hogwarts in two hours before they begin dinner," finished the deputy as Maxine nodded curtly as she pulled Maurice out of her office with her and they walked out into the well manicured ground which were currently being utilized by one massive carriage with several Pegasus' tied to it, neighing and ready for a good long flight.

Maurice helped the headmistress board as the deputy listened to what Maxine had to say carefully before they shut the door on her face.

"Take care," said Maxine sternly at her deputy who smiled and nodded as Maxine's face beamed into a small smile.

"I promise—you have a good flight headmistress," finished the deputy as the Pegasus' ran as fast so they could to take flight.

"Rachel—where is Rachel?" asked Maxine suddenly turning and looking at the carriage full of students. The carriage itself was huge; it wasn't a normal carriage but one which had several couches and cushioned seats and two glass enclosed balconies which provided an excellent view of the outside.

"Here," smiled Rachel as Maxine breathed a sigh of relief; Jean followed Rachel as they heard Maxine speak to them.

"Do they know?" asked Maxine as the professors shook their heads.

"Good—I wanted to tell them," said Maxine a little happy as she called for her main student body to control the small crowd.

"Attention everybody—the headmistress has an important announcement to make," said Fleur standing next to the headmistress her head prefect badge and sash a very evident part of her uniform.

"Merci, Fleur—now listen everybody, you are the lucky fifty students who have been carefully selected by the teachers and the board at Beauxbatons, this year for you will be very special you will find out why soon but before that you must know that we are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland—now I want everyone on your best behaviour once we get inside their hall in proper formation the student body will have to give them a gist into what Beauxbatons is about—now I wish to talk to student body in private," finished Maxine summoning her famous seven, as they walked up to her thankfully all dressed to impress.

"Now—do you remember the little program we had put up for the French minister of magic when he had visited the school last year?" asked Maxine hurriedly as everyone nodded and she sighed softly.

"Well I want you to do it—once the other colour co-ordinate with the school—I want you to walk to the front of the hall and do what you did last year and dazzle them," said Maxine completing as everybody smiled and nodded in agreement, she dismissed them quickly so that they could go tell the rest of the students what was supposed to be done.

Rachel pulled Audrey back, she had forgotten to mention it but it couldn't stay low for too long it was best if she just said it.

"Audrey—you know how everyone thinks we're family," said Rachel as Audrey nodded; it was miraculous that the students didn't know that Rachel and Audrey were related, but then again Rachel kept it that way.

"Well—I think it's best if they do now," finished Rachel as Audrey perked up a bit, she had always wanted to tell everyone that her mother was the transfiguration teacher because at least wouldn't have to make up another story for her not attending the school functions.

"Well—I go spread the news," she said cheerfully but Rachel held her back.

"No wait—they can't know that you are my daughter—that would just further jeopardise things—tell them you're my niece, tell them your mother died when you were little and that you were living with me since them—nothing else, is that understood?" said Rachel quickly making up a story.

"But why?" asked Audrey a little taken aback by these sudden fake relations and stories her mother had just come up with.

"Just do as I say Audrey, no more questions," said Rachel sharply as Audrey nodded and went back to tell her friends about the new plan, they obviously knew how Rachel was related to Audrey but her secret was safe with them and therefore Audrey had to explain what her mother had told her so that they could go and spread the news among the fifty others.

What Audrey did not understand was the lack of justification that her mother offered, but then it was always been—no questions for Rachel, if Audrey wanted to know more about Hogwarts, it would be no questions, if Audrey wanted to know about her father, it would be no questions for Rachel, if Audrey wanted to know why Rachel moved to France—the answer would be the same. But Audrey couldn't take any more of that—she was always so curious and full of question that usually ended up with her having long arguments with her mother which either ended with her being grounded or not talking to her mother for a really long time. So this time Audrey decided to let it be, if her mother wanted Audrey to know she would tell her the purpose of her new story but since she didn't Audrey just decided to quietly go with it.

Two hours and a few minutes later the students could feel the winged horses flying towards the ground for a landing and several of them dashed to the balconies to see what it was like—Hogwarts, they said their castle was the best anyone had ever seen much better than Beauxbatons but nothing beat the Beauxbatons greenhouses.

Maxine was the first to step out of the carriage followed by Maurice, Rachel and Jean, then the student body and then the rest of the students, it had always been a hierarchy in Beauxbatons and something said they prided themselves in those distinguished positions.

The man who had guided the carriages into a smooth landing but fallen on the ground himself now stood up, he dusted himself as his black beetle eyes wandered over to Maxine and then to the rest of the students. He seemed to be the same size as Maxine, making several girls giggle and wonder if they'd make a nice couple, then again he was a grounds keeper and she was the their headmistress, she would have their heads if she knew what they were thinking.

"Rachel!" smiled the overly large man as he made his way towards Rachel like he had seen a ghost, a friendly one in this case.

"Hagrid—how nice to-" began Rachel smiling but stopped as Hagrid pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Hagrid had not seen Rachel in a rather long time, 10 years was it?

"That will be enough Hagrid," said an old snarky looking man as he limped slightly to the group.

"I'm the caretaker—Mr. Argus Filch—follow me," said Filch breaking the sentence as if trying to make Maxine understand English. She looked indignantly at him but never the less she and the rest followed Filch inside the school.

Once in the entrance hall Filch made them wait in front of two huge oak doors, entering himself and coming out after a while saying something odd to his feet and then looking up at Maxine.

"They are ready for you," said Filch snootily, seemed like he had attitude, but he opened the doors wide open to let the group in. Maxine looked around to see the student body behind her, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour the head and sub head prefects and the captains and vice captains of the two houses were standing next to them, Maxine gave them a smile and a curt nod, they replied in a similar fashion.

Maxine walked into the great hall her students behind her, headmaster Dumbledore who was waiting below the stage on which rest the podium and the staff table walked up to escort Maxine to a seat quite similar to his own which was right next to his. The Beauxbatons student body got into action. The first blue flare was shot into the air by Fleur it turned into several shimmering butterflies as Gabrielle accompanied her sister with another blue flare skywards which along with light gave out a wonderful floral fragrance, next were the captains who stood opposite each other jetting out water from their wands the Jupiter house captain had red water while the Neptune house captain had a jet of green water dashing towards the red when the jets collided the Neptune house vice captain waved her wand conjuring a rock bridge that passed over the splashing water and finally Audrey shot her spell, a humongous ball of fire that blew the bridge and the water out of scene but as the mist the water and the fire had created died down, the hall could see an emblem of fire with a ring of pearls under it which was circled by red and green water and it shone brightly before disappearing into the air. The hall stood quiet at the performance, it had sure beat the shit out the Durmstrang show and the weird part was most of the show was put up by only Krum while here everyone worked for their brilliant make. Once someone started to the clap the whole hall burst into cheers and loud applauses as the student body took a bow from where ever they were standing, they bowed to Maxine and their teachers who had settled in on the staff table and then they walked up to the student tables, co-ordinating by colour as Jupiter sat with the Gryffindors and Neptune sat with the Slytherines.

Audrey walked towards the Gryffindor table where Leon waved out to her fanatically from where he was sitting it seemed like he had found people he knew.

"Hello—Audrey quite a show you put up there eh?" said Fred making place for her so that she was sitting in between him and Leon, opposite Harry and Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks," she grinned widely as the empty tray on the table finally started to fill up with delicious food, they all started filling their plates as their goblets filled with strawberry crush or water whatever they preferred to drink.

"So do you know why we're here?" asked Leon as Audrey shrugged and looked at him puzzled.

"I thought Maxine would have told you about it—you being the vice captain and all," said Leon.

"I doubt Fedora knows either," said Audrey looking at the Jupiter house captain who was sitting a few seats away with her Beauxbatons friends and laughing as some Hogwarts boys cracked a joke.

"That's cool," said Ron eyeing Audrey's badge as Audrey smiled.

"You're lucky you got to be vice captain we don't have anything like that here—must be fun," said Ron a little glum now.

"Honestly, it kind of a pain in the butt, because if your house loses points the headmistress kind of scolds you and then there are your housemates who shun you so badly that—don't want to talk about it," said Audrey shaking her head.

"Is it that bad?" asked Ron.

"Well—I haven't really faced it—seeing that today is my first day as vice captain, but Fedora there when she was vice captain they really hated her—but she swung the house quite well later—so I guess she got to be captain," said Audrey whispering to Ron, who nodded in understanding.

"Where's Gabrielle?" asked Ginny looking at Audrey and Leon.

"Gabby's a Neptune—we normally don't have house divisions apart from in the dormitories and quidditch matches, but I guess you have them here," said Leon as his eyes darted to the Slytherine table where Gabrielle was sitting with Fleur and her friends.

"Yea—and particularly with that house," said Ron rudely as he heard Malfoy laugh.

"That idiot is in that house then?" said Audrey sharply; she didn't like that Malfoy bloke at all.

"Yup," said Harry speaking to her for the first time that night.

All Severus wanted to do was go to his quarters and sleep, he was already quite tired listening to Professor Vector going on and on about Krum to Filius and Hagrid who were sitting next to Severus. He yawned in a bored fashion when that insufferable squib caretaker came running into the hall and said something in Dumbledore's ears, like it was the world most important news. Severus snorted in his goblet of wine; he found it amusing how Dumbledore could make the most unimportant idiots feel special, this reminded him strongly of the Potter brat.

"Now, please give a warm welcome to the students of Beauxbatons, their headmistress and teachers," declared Dumbledore stepping of the stage as the Beauxbatons lot entered the great hall; they seemed to be walking like they had something stuck up their backside, well at least the first two girls.

When Dumbledore escorted Maxine back to her seat the Beauxbatons teachers followed their head and settled down on the other side of the table, Severus's view of the other side now got totally obstructed as Maxine hid everything with her humungous body.

Severus sipped some more of his wine just to calm his nerves as the students sat down except for a handful, that was when Severus noticed the blonde girl who had been the death eaters hostage, the girl he had helped, the villa and an older version of her possibly her sister and then he saw the other girl, the brave one, the one that looked most familiar amongst the lot of stuck up girls, the girl what was her name again—Audrey?—yes Audrey, she seemed to be a vice captain, he noticed as she finished with the last bit of making her school emblem with the help of the other 'chosen lot'. There was a loud cheer from all across the hall as the student body bowed and walked to sit back into their seats, Severus noticed that the Audrey girl went to sit next to the Weasley prats and Potter and his friends. He did not know why his eyes wouldn't leave that spot but the conversation that Headmistress Maxine was currently having with Hagrid across Severus brought his attention back to the staff table.

"Don't worry Madam Maxine—professor Hagrid our care of magical creatures' professor will take good care of your horses," said Dumbledore reassuringly as Maxine fussed on about her flying horses.

Severus noticed Hagrid blushing the colour of his wine and nodding happily like he was delighted to be in her presence, if it were Severus he would have run away then talk to her, but then she seemed to be perfect for Hagrid.

"Really monsieur Hagrid, my horses only drink single malt whisky," said Maxine in a very stuck up demeanour as if telling Hagrid she wouldn't throw him a second glance if she could help it, but then wasn't that how giants mated, the female threw the male of her tracks and then watched as he made his way into her heart and it was obvious that both of them had a lot of giant in them more than the other 'human counter-part' if you could possibly call them that.

Hagrid smiled at Maxine pleasantly as he blushed from under his bushy beard and then unconsciously slammed his fork into Filius Flictwick's hand that had been resting next to Hagrid's side plate.

"You idiot," cried the tiny man as he jumped in pain from his seat as Severus tried to control his laughter and tried to dissolve it by gulping his goblet of wine in one sip and then he amused himself by watching it refill by itself with the ruby red liquid.

Harry and Audrey were discussing about how she had met Sirius in her summer vacation and how he had mentioned him in several occasions, by now Audrey had already mentioned the story that she was supposed to tell people about her origin and bringing up, Harry didn't raise any question but definitely felt for her, he didn't have either parents and he too lived with his aunt, he could tell her that he knew what she felt but he decided to ignore the topic when she brought up Sirius, she whispered his name and then the rest of the conversation they kept calling Sirius Padfoot.

Then Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat, two people joined him at the podium as the other two head of the schools stood on the steps that led to the stage, Maxine towering over a tall Igor Karkaroff the Durmstrang head it was a little funny but the Beauxbatons students didn't laugh out of respect, but when Karkaroff climbed a step to try and get in level with Maxine the whole hall burst out laughing as he missed his step and Maxine helped him steady up.

"Hear hear-that will be enough!" said Dumbledore a little sternly as the laughter died down and was replaced by a content silence as they all tried to keep quiet and listen to the man.

"First of all I would love to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, and I am sure your brain cells must be burning to know why we have new guest amongst us," started Dumbledore as a murmur went through the entire hall.

"Well—let me free you by telling you the reason, every hundred years the Tri Wizard Tournament is held between three schools around the world this century Europe has been chosen to host this grand event and therefore you see our new friends sitting besides us today," said Dumbledore as three men carrying a huge covered object walked slowly into the hall and set the object in the middle of the stage next to the podium that Dumbledore was standing at.

"Mr. Bartimus Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman will precede over the tournament as judges along with Madam Maxine, Master Karkaroff and myself," said Dumbledore as Mr. Crouch stepped up on to the podium next to Dumbledore who stepped down and stood next to Bagman.

"The goblet of fire here, will be used to make unbiased decision of the choice of champions, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have been granted two champions because of their long history with the tournament but since Durmstrang is relatively new to the tournament the goblet will chose only one champion for the school," said Crouch as a little agitation was heard from the Slytherine table where most of the Durmstrang were sitting except for a few others who were at the Ravenclaw table.

"Also—for your own safety, the ministry of magic has decided on an age limit of 17 years and therefore anyone younger than that is advised not to put their names in the goblet of fire," finished Crouch as the whole hall burst into agitated roars all schools and houses were disappointed with the rule. Harry could hear the Weasley twins shouting like crazy about how the rule was stupid and ridiculous.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore as the risen tide of voices died down quickly. That was when Dumbledore pointed his wand gravely at the covered object which now came into view as an extremely large stone goblet, when he lifted his wand off the goblet, it burst to life with blue flames dancing at its brim.

"This tournament is not for weak at heart—you have been warned," said Dumbledore his eyes scanning the hall and then stopping at the Gryffindor table for a while.

"The tournament has set forth begun," smiled Bagman as a few dared to clap after Dumbledore's speech.

Dinner carried on noisily as the grave demeanour died down to be replaced by cheerful voices all merrily taking about their vacations, some explain while some complaining.

Suddenly the sky went dark and thunder filled the hall in an uncustomary fashion, lightening tore the sky and almost crashed on the Hufflepuff table, but was thankfully stopped by a mysterious stranger who limped into the hall from the main entrance, he limped towards the staff table to be greeted by Dumbledore who helped him settle in his seat.

"Bloody hell—it's may eye Moody," said Ron a bit worried as dinner got replaced by dessert.

"Alastor Moody—the auror?" asked Hermione.

"Auror?—what's an auror?" said Dean Thomas looking around for help.

"Dark wizard catcher, he's put a lot of dark blokes in Azkaban—but my gran said he's off his rocker, if you know what I mean," said Neville nodding gravely as he tucked into his apple crumble.

"What's an auror doing here?—think he's here for security reasons?" Leon asked curiously as Harry and Ron shrugged their eyes not leaving the table.

"Whatever it is Snape looks pretty unhappy!" muttered Ron looking at Snape and then at Moody who was sitting next to McGonagall they seemed like they knew each together quite well.

"Well—it's obvious then isn't it?" said Hermione as Harry and Ron looked at her a bit confused Audrey too joined into the conversation, but before Hermione could announce the reason she believed that Moody was here for, Dumbledore did it for her.

" Also, I would like to add that all the classes this year will be taken together by all the schools, seeing that education is always very important, since Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall will be helping out with the tournament two of Beauxbatons most experienced teachers will be teaching you those subjects also I would like to introduce you to and also welcome Professor Alastor Moody who will be teaching you Defence against Dark Arts this year," said Dumbledore as Moody stood up at scanned the hall his one eye looking awfully odd.

"Spooky eye," said Hermione looking at Moody who seemed to be smiling though the scars on his face made him look like he was eyeing everyone peculiarly.

"Spooky everything," added Audrey shaking her head slowly as she the desserts disappeared as well declaring it very clearly that it was time for bed.

"Another important criteria for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be your houses, we at Hogwarts believe very strongly in our house as they are the shine of our founders and therefore the house table you are currently sitting at will automatically become your house this year and I hope you'll take pride in helping it grow as your own, now off to bed, pip-pip," said Dumbledore as he sat down to continue dinner with his the rest of the staff.

"Come on we're going to be sharing the dormitory," said Hermione pleasantly as she pulled Audrey along with her towards the Gryffindor common room while Leon walked with Harry, Ron and Neville in the same direction, but all Audrey wanted to do was say goodnight to Gabrielle, she hadn't spoken to her all night she had a bad feeling about her being in Slytherine. She didn't like the looks of it; no she didn't like it at all.

AN/- please consider me worth your time and review-i pray and so god will bless you =p


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/- hello people or imaginary people who are reading this-are you seriously telling me that my story is not worth even one review-sigh!-oh well! by the amount of traffic i see it is ridiculous to conclude that so why be hypocritical when you can review and win a thank you from a fellow writer and reader!**

**Chapter 6**

Audrey woke up the next morning at around nine and rubbed her eyes open, when she could see clearly around her she noticed that the whole dormitory was empty and a note lay on her side table, she picked it up, it was from Hermione it read,

"_I tried waking you up, splashed some water too, but you seem to be immune to all of these tactics, if you ever get up by nine thirty make your way to the great hall if not, you'll have to go to Professor McGonagall to get your time table and trust me you don't want to cross her on a Monday morning, which you will if you don't wake up by nine thirty._

_~hope for the best_

_Hermione._

Audrey folded the letter and placed it into her diary as she dashed to have a quick shower and change into her light blue uniform, she was thankful that Beauxbatons didn't have ties, because she never got around knowing how to manage one. So Audrey put on her blue dress uniform tied the black sash around her waist and swung the red vice captain sash around her shoulder, pinning her school badges to the left side of her uniform she grabbed her hat off the bed along with her school bag and dashed to the great hall, hoping she wouldn't get lost, but with the help of a friendly third year she found her way through.

"I'm here," she said panting as she saw breakfast had already gotten over while half her year had already gone to their new class.

"Very late," said Minerva sternly as she was handing out the time tables to the sixth years, she thrust a parchment into Audrey's hand threw her a quick glare and returned to what she was doing. Audrey groaned her first lecture would be transfiguration and her mother hated unpunctual students, this generally resulted in negative points for the house, how was Audrey supposed to find her class on time it was already twenty past nine and she had the class in ten minutes.

"Need help?" said someone from behind her; she recognized the voice to be Harry's she quickly turned around to see him smiling at her, his bag on his shoulder.

"Thank Merlin," cried Audrey as she grinned back at him.

"You know if you want to reach the class in time we'll have to run for it," he said walking Audrey out of the hall, his hand running through his messy hair.

"Is that a challenge sir—then I except?" she said indignantly as Harry laughed sprinting in front of her as she cried 'cheat' from behind, he laughed and after they ran all the way to the class they straightened up before entering.

The class was full with students Harry hadn't seen so many students in one class before, it was usually that two houses had one class together but since Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were joining them the whole classroom had been occupied. They took the places that Hermione and Ron had saved for them, Harry sat next to Ron while Audrey sat next to Leon who made her punch him for teasing her by talking about the delicious breakfast he had. A few minutes later someone walked out of the connecting office.

Rachel had already decided on what she would be teaching her first class today, to change a mouse into a pin cushion, but when she entered the class room she couldn't find the person she was actually waiting for and so she decided to take the roll call first, she finished the last name and she heard a knock on her door, knowing who it was she let the person in.

It was Minerva and another person carrying lots of animals, Minerva only had a large cardboard box in her hand but the other person had their face hidden by two large cages with owls in them.

"Alright, Miss Brown is it—yes—good now take them from Professor McGonagall and pass them around—don't be silly child they won't hurt you," said Rachel a little annoyed because of the delay and the girls disgusted behavior.

"Where should I place these?" asked the man who was carrying the cages.

"On the table please," said Rachel casually a smile on her lips, he did what he was told and carefully placed the cages on the table and straightened up, he turned to look sharply at Minerva.

"Thank you," said Rachel looking at Minerva and the man who Minerva glared back at.

The man rolled his eyes and turned around to face Rachel, but what Rachel saw would leave her in a foul mood for the rest of her day, it was Severus a ten years older version of him but never the less it was him, it was Severus Snape right in front of her, in flesh and blood, the bastard was standing in front of her, the asshole who broke her heart, squashed it under his feet spat on it and ruined her life, only Rachel knew how she had recovered from such heart break, but never fully and she knew that well—still somewhere deep—very deep within her heart she loved him very much—too much.

He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost, her lips had parted in surprise just like they always did, did he remember? Oh! How could he possibly forget?—he loved that woman with a passion, but she obviously didn't want anything to do with him, agreed that the crime was his but everyone deserved to be forgiven but she didn't believe in second chances, she didn't believe in him at all. Their love had been a waste and now his was, he was obviously still very much in love with her, but with years gone by Severus had learnt to discard his feelings, bottle them up and cast them away into the sea like they didn't belong to him. That was why he was so accomplished in Legillimency and Occlumency.

They glared at each other for a while, the whole class sitting and looking at them and taking in the cold vibes that they were sending each other, Minerva noticed this, what had she though? That Rachel would just magically see him and fall into his arms and he would take her, spin her around and kiss her? Wouldn't that be lovely? She rolled her eyes at herself, Albus had warned her about this and now she was in the middle of an awkward situation that was the result of her meddling.

"Umm...I'm sure you are acquainted with each other," said Minerva breaking the awkward silence, as the two looked away from each other, Severus's face going stone cold while Rachel's had anger written all over it.

"Well—I have to help the headmaster—Severus don't you have class?" Minerva asked softly trying to keep the equilibrium in the situation so that it wouldn't tilt all of a sudden, because Rachel looked like she would slap Severus any moment, while Severus looked like he was ready with a biting cold and sarcastic comment waiting for his lips to part so that he could sneer it at her, but Minerva was successful in maintaining peace, well at least for the time being because Snape turned to look at Minerva.

"Yes—Minerva—I do," he snarled and then stormed out of the classroom; Minerva threw a final glance at Rachel and then quickly went her way, well at least they knew that the other still existed.

Rachel rubbed her temple with two fingers as her angry face broke into a fake smile she put up for the now scared students, they looked a little worried about her, but she was polite and pleasant all through the class and didn't even scold Neville when his rat exploded when he pierced his pin into it. All the more, she didn't even give them homework and bide them good day as there double lecture ended with a bell announcing lunch time at noon.

The class cleared out but Audrey stayed behind, walking up to where her mother was now sitting she waited for the whole class to empty out as she approached the teacher's desk.

"Mum—you alright?" whispered Audrey as she saw Leon waiting outside for her along with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Fine," barked Rachel not looking at Audrey.

"You sure then?" asked Audrey as Rachel looked at her daughter her face her emotions changing fast and all the emotions she felt for Severus came out on Audrey.

"Yes—I'm sure Audrey—why don't you go mind your own business—don't you have class or something?" snapped Rachel looking at Audrey like she had at Severus, it was her fault, why did she have to be so similar to that bloody bastard, why couldn't she have Rachel's hair colour or eyes or complexion why did she look like him? Why?

"Right—okay then," said Audrey a little disheartened, she didn't know why her mother would have said that to her, she had never snapped at Audrey so badly before, was it that she was frustrated or was it because Audrey had bothered to ask, whatever it was Audrey cleared off for lunch leaving Rachel regretting that she had unnecessarily snapped at Audrey for something that wasn't even her fault, it was her own.

* * *

><p>Severus had stormed back to the dungeons to take care of his first class and to his dismay he had first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, so several treacherous hours later Severus finally got some quality time for himself so that he could think about what he had just come across. His stomach lurched announcing that he should go up to the great hall for lunch, but Severus didn't feel like, what if he saw her again.<p>

It had been fourteen years since he had last since Rachel Adams, but she still could sure set his heart beating faster than he could say Hogwarts. He held his head in his hand, resting it on the table he sighed, Dumbledore knew about it; of course he did she was his niece how could he not know. Rachel and he had met in Hogwarts, she, Lily and he had become best friends but even though Rachel was close to the marauders she always stood by Severus and they had fallen in love or rather she had but as they got to know each other better Severus realised how much he loved her. He had her almost marry him, but how was he supposed to know that he still had feelings for Lily. But it didn't matter anymore, she obviously had moved on from the looks of it, it was high time he did too, but he couldn't all this time and he couldn't get over one woman.

"Get yourself together man," he told himself as he shook his head and took a deep breath and waited for the next class, fifth year Slytherines and Gryffindors, well at least he could torture Potter to cheer himself up.

After Lunch the fifth year Slytherines and Gryffindors lined outside the Dungeons for their double lecture of Potions, Severus let them in after he had finished cleaning the blackboard but what he was not expecting was a man merrily walking into his class, wearing a muggle suit and smiling like it was the merriest place he had seen in a long time. Severus didn't have patience for a smile and so he stared the man down who now had the audacity to talk to him while shaking his hand and smiling the only bits Severus got through the man's bad accent were,

"Maurice, teach potions at Beauxbatons, will help and lovely to meet you,"

Severus raised his eyebrows at the happy man who he was towering over like a ghost, the man who looked directly into his eyes not knowing what he was revealing smiled at Severus again.

"Monsieur Dumbledore said I would be your partner," said Maurice as the whole class now settled down as Severus was left gawking at him. Dumbledore, trust the man to annoy him and he would never fail to provoke Severus in any way, he did not understand the reason why the man's mind worked, it was a bloody puzzle.

"I can assure you I don't need a partner," said Severus as curtly as possible.

"No, no—quiz!" smiled Maurice as he began to hand out papers to the whole class as Severus prowled behind the man who smiled at every student who he threw a glare at and snatched the paper away from.

"I do not need a partner," said Severus loudly announcing his opinion clearly as Maurice turned to look at him in an odd way.

"No quiz?" he asked as Severus sighed, he did not want any trouble with Dumbledore and he did not know what exactly Maurice was capable off so he decided to talk to Dumbledore about it after this class, but if he was going to teach something, he would do it his way.

"No—there will be a quiz—but not on paper," drawled Severus as the papers in Maurice's hand disappeared.

"Ah—oral—oui—oui—red vs. green?" said Maurice excitedly as if challenging Severus for a duel.

"Yes, brilliant idea," nodded Severus as he announced what they would be doing in the first lecture.

"Professor Maurice here wishes to hold a quiz between the Gryffindors and Slytherines—the rules are simple, you will be asked a total of six questions whoever raise their hand first will answer and ten points will be given to that house," finished Snape smirking at Draco who nodded at smiled back.

This was going to be more fun then he thought.

Harry groaned and slammed his head into his potions book, brilliant the term had just started and Slytherine would be leading with sixty points already, Harry knew that every time Snape had these stupid quizzes the Gryffindors either didn't know the answers or the Slytherines would be faster at realising the answer or Snape would just ignore that Hermione's hand was perpetually up.

"Alright, first question—What is the use of the wild dandelions in a healing salve?" asked Snape in a rather bored fashion as he looked at Draco who thought of the answer or rather openly cheated right under Snape's nose as Pansy Parkinson checked the answer and whispered it into Malfoy's ears.

"Oui—Gabrielle?" said Maurice happily as he bobbed to see Gabrielle's hand in the air, Gabrielle turned to look at Harry and Ron's table not spotting Audrey there she wondered where she could be she hadn't seen her since lunch, but looking at Snape's face Gabrielle answered quickly.

"Wild dandelions have antiseptic qualities and therefore using them in a healing salve becomes very important," said Gabrielle giving the perfect answer.

"Yes, ten points to Slytherine," said Snape in a bored manner as he threw the next question at the class.

"What is the wizarding name given to the 'shrinking potion'?" asked Severus as everyone stared blankly at him. Harry yawned sleepily, this was more boring than he had anticipated, even though it hurt to watch Slytherine win all the points but truthfully he couldn't really help it could he, he loathed potions with a passion and Snape even more.

"It is known as the dismus Kapot potion" said Hermione in front of Harry as he looked up to see Snape who rolled his eyes as Maurice bobbed shaking his head and gave Gryffindor ten points before Snape could say much. But the question and answer round continued with Snape disqualifying several answers that Gryffindor gave if Slytherine gave wrong answers.

But because of Maurice's just presence Snape couldn't do much and therefore Gryffindor and Slytherine were now on a tie at three questions each.

"Alright this will be the final question I doubt you dunderheads might know the answer to it, but then again this is what a test is about-though this question will have negative marking so as many incorrect answers you give there will be negative marking—though you will have three chances so if you lose one point you'll have two chances left?" smirked Snape evilly as he said the question with a smirk on his face.

"Can anyone tell me what a bezoey used for?" asked Severus as several people raised their hands as if knowing the answer, Harry's head sprang up from the desk, he knew the answer, he could finally show Snape, he raised his hand first as Snape smirked even more which Harry had not expected.

"A bezeor is used to decrease the level of poison in the body or the potion," he said happily as several people nodded in agreement happy that Gryffindor had won the round.

"Incorrect, Potter, that is what a bezeor is used for not a bezoey—therefore, you lose a chance and ten points" smirked Snape as if he had expected that to happen as Harry's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish outside water.

"It's a plant," muttered Neville knowingly remembering herbology as Hermione quickly raised her hand but Pansy hearing Neville's answer beat Hermione to it.

"It is a plant sir," said Pansy her pug face giving an odd sort of smile while Millcent Bullstrode her partner nodded impressively at Pansy, while Hermione glared at the two girls.

"Yes, miss. Parkinson it is a plant!—but my question was not what is it, but what is it used for?" spat Snape distastefully as once again the two house where tied in the same spot but with one opening left, no one dared to raise their hand—but then again no one really knew the answer, they knew Snape got happiness in asking questions even sixth years wouldn't have answers too, he was an evil git who would get sadistic happiness by making them feel inferior and stupid.

"Hmmm...what a pathetic batch," sneered Snape as he tried to add the answer to his sentence but someone in the extreme back raised their hand, Snape smirked, he wished it was a Gryffindor who had done this misdeed, but he couldn't see who it was but just noticed a purple strap girls Beauxbatons watch.

"Yes," Snape drawled knowing that this idiot was going to be the most hated person in whichever house she was in.

"A bezoey, is a plant that is generally not widely used in potions but more in perfume making which in several countries such as this is not considered to be under the subtle art of potion making, the bezoey is also said to have healing juices but that is just a myth it is really only used to help the tongue increase the taste of flavours or the nose to increase the scent of fragrance," finished the girl who Snape couldn't see where he was standing but Maurice seemed to know who it was as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Audrey Adams and I zot you 'ere absent," said Maurice smiling as Severus's smirked dropped instantly as he heard her name, "Adams—did he say Adams—no—did he say Audrey?" thought Severus as the whole class turned to look at her most of the Gryffindors very impressed, this was the first time they had beat the Slytherines in anything Potions related.

The bell rang declaring the end of school as Maurice once again shook Snape's hand before leaving as most of the class had left—but Severus needed to know was she Rachel's daughter—was she—could she be his-?

"Professor Maurice—I was wondering is Ms. Adams related to Rachel Adams?" he asked trying Maurice to speak as the happy man shook his head vigorously.

"Oui—Rachel is Audrey's aunt," finished Maurice as he smiled at Snape who stared at him awestruck and then left the black clad man and walked off to the staff room.

"Rachel had a sister? Then how come he didn't know about it?" he thought.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down to the great hall for dinner, she had been a little unsteady in the beginning worried that she might have to face Severus again, but then she thought again, why should she be afraid of him after all she had been preparing herself for this moment anyways, so what was the use being scared now, it would only result in futile waste of emotions and Rachel had absolutely no more strength or will to offer a single ounce of feeling towards that man.<p>

Rachel slowly walked through the doors of the great hall, her heels clicking away on the stone floor as some students sent her stares while some shot her small smiles. Rachel reached the top table and settled down in her seat besides Maurice, her mood lifted as she noticed Severus was not present in his seat but as she scanned the table most of the heads were not in their seat and therefore Rachel figured that heads sat on their house tables for certain meals on certain days, possibly trying to know what was going on in the student group since Hogwarts didn't really have a student body like Beauxbatons did.

"I heard you met Severus today," said a soft voice next to Rachel, she looked at the person sitting next to her from her soup.

"I asked her to keep out—but she never listens," said Albus again trying very hard to make Rachel speak with him.

"You are well aware I do not wish to speak of this—then why bring it up?" Rachel snapped at him, she was still very angry at Albus for several reasons, one was even considering Severus trustworthy and taking him under his wing after knowing very well that Severus was the very man who had ruined Rachel's life, but of course Albus never got himself to see it that way.

"It seems to be a good conversation starter—don't you think?" asked Albus smiling at Rachel as a small smile crossed Rachel's face, she didn't know why but whenever she looked into his eyes she couldn't control her lips from pulling upwards.

"Look who's smiling," said Albus as Rachel gave out a small chuckle and shook her head at him as he cut some of the roast pork for himself and served it to her instead.

* * *

><p>Severus was almost through with dinner as the Slytherines around him thankfully ate civilly unlike the Hufflepuffs who absolutely did not consider Professor Sprout's existence on their table as she tried to give them her best glare but failed miserably.<p>

He could hear Malfoy talking to the blonde girl, who he had made friends with that day in potion's class, he seemed to be his normal self bragging about something as the girl listened to him tentatively and got back to her dessert only to be brought back to him talking about peacocks roaming in his garden.

Severus was about to close the book he was reading during dinner and exit when two people walked over from the Gryffindor table, Severus noticed it was Audrey Adams and her other friend he remembered Maurice calling him Leon.

"Gabs—do you want to go check out the library?" asked Audrey as the bunch of fourth years he was sitting next to went quiet and Parkinson sneered at Audrey.

"No, 'Gabby' and we are going to be playing exploding snap today—so why don't you clear off,"

"The last time I checked your name wasn't Gabs unless you decided to change it to Garbage?" snapped Audrey as Leon smirked and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered a bit but a glare from pug faced Parkinson shut them up quickly.

"Gryffindors are not allowed at other house tables are they professor Snape?" said Malfoy smirking, Severus looked up from his book over to the fourth years, he raised an eyebrow at them as the whole Slytherine lot stared at him smirking, they thought he was going to lie or better- cut points.

"Oi! Griffin dorks—we have your lost property," smirked Malfoy loudly at the Gryffindor table making the Gryffindors glare at them sharply, but Severus noticed Audrey shake her head and look at her friend who made a rude face at her.

"I promised them—and besides—I have homework to do," said Gabrielle, as Audrey stood there her arms folded across her chest as her friend looked at her again this time rolling her eyes.

"Look Audrey—I'm with them now—it is best if we keep a distance," said Gabrielle shrugging and turned back to her meal. Severus saw that Leon looked angrily at Gabrielle and tried to get Audrey to move away but she stood her ground.

"Keep distance—Gabs you're my best friend," scoffed Audrey.

"Yes but I like Pansy now-so I guess I'll see you around," smiled Gabrielle as Pansy added something for her.

"Or not—loser,"

Audrey sighed glancing for the last time at Gabrielle she and Leon strolled away from the table, Severus decided to follow them out of the great hall.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked Audrey as she shook her head it looked like she had been very badly insulted, she threw herself into Leon's embrace as he held his best friend close, she was like the sister he had always wanted just like Harry considered Hermione.

"Forget it—you know her—she finds new people—and you know-" stated Leon but he couldn't finish remembering how easily Gabrielle had replaced them in their second year with other friends and when she had been the center of their gossip had she returned to them begging them to forgive her.

"She's my best friend," said Audrey letting go of Leon but her eyes were not wet.

"Well—you still got me," smiled Leon making her smile as well, they went back into the hall and waited till the rest finished so that they had company to go back to the common room.

AN/- hey please review I'm dying to know what you think-really it's painful when you don't get any feedback-so hit the review button before you leave!


	7. Chapter 7

AN?- hey here's chapter 7 i.e if your still reading-anyways enjoy =)

Chapter 7

Night crawled in but Audrey didn't get any sleep, as she lay in bed she couldn't help but think of what Gabrielle had said to her, was Audrey really a loser, was Gabrielle only hanging out with her because she was famous, but then so was she, Audrey could never understand Gabrielle and she didn't want to for the time being. But she couldn't sleep and therefore planned a trip to the common room to possibly help her calm herself and maybe break down when no one was looking because the one thing that Audrey would never do was cry in front of people, she was very conscious of the tears that formed in her eyes every time she was hurt, then again that had a silly logic connected to it. When Audrey was in primary school, she had been bullied by the muggle children there, all of them teasing her for not having a father and children can be evil when they want to be, so every karate belt Audrey earned she would cry because her father wasn't there to sit in the crowd and be proud and every Annual day when Audrey was made to play the guitar Remus had bought her, she was taunted and laughed at, not because she was a bad musician but because her father wasn't the one who taught her how to play, but Audrey had grown through it, she had become strong or cold rather towards those people but something stuck in her mind and it refused to leave her and that night Audrey remember it so well.

It was in the third grade and the school had organized a play on the muggle fairy tale Cinderella and a vote was taken in the class as to who would be chosen as Cinderella, the teacher went around collecting the chits and when the results came out the teacher was surprised to see Audrey had got the maximum votes, surprised because no one in the class really liked Audrey that much—at all because she was—different or freaky as the kids put it. So the teacher asked the class about their sudden change of heart and Amy McClain had replied snootily that since Audrey didn't have a father just like Cinderella she was perfect to play the role, the whole class had laughed as Audrey couldn't control her tears and she sobbed out in front of the whole class but that wasn't the end of it, as the teacher tried to silence the class, Amy had added something that changed Audrey's outlook on her life.

"You're such a cry baby—but you shouldn't cry—because your daddy will never wipe your tears and only daddies can wipe away their princesses tears—and you don't have a daddy so you can't cry,"

So that day forward, Audrey never cried like a normal child should have and Audrey still didn't cry apart from a tear or two it was like her tear ducts had gone dry, though she felt every word anyone ever threw at her, she wasn't cold or bitter but she only wanted to dig holes in her soul to hide her emotions but every time something new came up Audrey didn't realist how deep those holes were getting.

She reached the common room and sat herself down on a squash pink armchair in front of the fireplace, her eyes bore into the fireplace as tears lined her eyes but she rubbed her eyes roughly and they disappeared as she thought to herself.

"Why do you need to worry about Gabrielle, she can take care of herself and besides if she doesn't want to be friends it's not your loss—it's hers," her mind battled with her feelings as Audrey once again chose her mind over her emotions digging another hole in her conscious.

Harry was up early, he didn't know why but he just felt it like utilizing the early morning to go for a flight around the quidditch pitch so he took a shower and dressed up in his uniform and carried his black jumper just in case. He picked up his Firebolt and walked out of the dormitory and common room towards the quidditch pitch but when he reached the pitch he noticed the pitch already full with Slytherines and Durmstrang fighting with Cedric Diggory the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team who stood in the back ground. Harry decided to clear of fast and went down to the lake, he knew people were afraid that the giant squid would pull them into the water if they flew over the lake, Harry had never really flown over the lake but it seemed like it was his only choice to enjoy a good flight.

When Harry reached the lake he found someone already flying over the lake, he couldn't see the face but the stunts that the person was performing over the water on the broomstick he knew that this person wasn't from Hogwarts, for a second he thought it was Krum but then Krum wouldn't wear a red and black Beauxbatons sweat shirt.

"Audrey?" Harry called as Audrey's black hair came into view from under her hood which fell back as the cold morning air hit her softly.

"Hey!" Audrey called as Harry flew over to her.

"Firebolt—nice!" she said admiring his broomstick as Harry smiled.

"Do you want to go for a round?" asked Harry as Audrey nodded her mood lifting quickly.

A long flying session later Harry and Audrey noticed that if they did not stop their fun flying session they would be late for their breakfast and first Defense against dark arts class, which they both had heard were brilliant with that Moddy chap teaching them.

So a heavy breakfast later Audrey, Leon and Harry with Ron and Hermione set out to the defense against dark arts classroom on the fifth floor. They took their seats as far as possible from the Slytherines and waited for Moody who was sitting on the chair reading the textbook to start the class.

Moody got up his magical eye surveyed the class cautiously, as his scan ended his eye rest slowly on Harry who was sitting next Ron while Audrey sat with Hermione and Leon with Neville.

"My name is Alastor Moody—I'm an ex-auror and you're new defense against the dark arts teacher—I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to-end of story—goodbye, the end—any questions?" he said scribbling his name roughly on the clean blackboard as the students looked at his some indifferent some slightly uncomfortable by his demeanor, no wonder they called him 'mad eyed moody' this man was—to put it lightly—odd.

He looked at them unfazed as if trying to decipher them one by one, but before he looked around the class an evil smile crossed his lips.

"Now when it comes to the dark arts—I believe in a more practical approach—now which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curse there are?" he said looking around the class, who were all suddenly very taken aback by his question, discussing these curse so openly was not expected, not to a fourth year class at least and therefore the expressions on some faces were worried, these included Hermione who threw a side glance at Audrey whose head was resting on her book her eyes closed—she was sleeping, in class!

"Three sir," said Malfoy smirking from his desk.

"And why are they named so?" asked Moody writing unforgivable on the blackboard below his name.

"Because if you are caught doing them then-" said Malfoy as if this was the most interesting topic he had ever discussed with anyone but Moody cut him half way.

"You'll get a one way ticket to Azkaban!" said Moody turning around to look at the class his expression showing annoyance as he spoke.

"The Ministry of Magic thinks you're too young to learn about these curses-well I say different I think you need know them, I think you need to be prepared for what is out there waiting for you," he said slamming his fist into his desk.

"Give me a spell—go on," he started as a few students raised their hands Ron's hand shot up along with Hermione's and several others.

"Weasley! Give me the first spell," said Moody as Ron stood up to answer.

"Well-my father told me about this one—its called the imperius curse, sir" gulped Ron as Moody looked at him and smiled like he had previously.

"Oh yes your father would know about that-turned the ministry over- that one did," muttered Moody to himself as he picked up the spider that lay still on the desk in a glass case and turned to the class, Ron's face fell instantly as he looked at the spider moving in Moody's hand.

"Engorgio" said Moody as the spider's size grew twice as much as it was before.

"Imperio" was the next spell that Moody shot at the spider controlling it as he pleased, he made it dance, he made spin a small web, he even made it walk on Ron's head and stick to Malfoy's face. The whole class enjoyed this performance as they laughed and some girls squealed as they giggled for silly reasons, but Hermione looked over at her partner who was still sleeping on her books.

"What should I make her do next?—jump out of the window?—drown herself?" said Moody menacingly as the class fell silent, they never imagined something like that happening and they were not pleased by what Moody was suggesting because the Imperious curse was generally meant for people and not insects. Moody pulled the spider back to rest into his hand and then gently placed it on the table ordering it to stay still.

"Several wizards and witches have claimed to do You-Know-Who's bidding because they had been under the imperious curse—but here's the thing—how do you sort out the liars?" said Moody looking at the class most of the students were now sitting upright in their seats waiting to see what Moody would do next.

"Another one—come on!" he said excitement laden evidently in his voice, as a few brave souls raised their hands.

"You there boy-Longbottom aren't you?—professor Sprout tells me you have a mind for Herbology," said Moody gruffly as Neville stood up to answer.

"The curse?" asked Moody looking at Neville as the boy stammered slightly.

"There-there's the cru—cruciatus curse, sir"

"Yes—very good—come I'll show you," smiled Moody pulling Neville up to the front and pointing his wand at the spider.

"Crucio!" said Moody calmly as the spider started to twitch in sudden unbearable pain, it legs cracked beneath it as half its body fell onto it's broken legs, the silent class could now here the enlarged spiders squeal of pain as well as Neville's broken heavy breaths, it felt like he would break down any second, but Moody's eyes were still focused aggressively on the spider.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't you see it's hurting him—stop please!" exclaimed Hermione not able to keep calm anymore, seeing these curses performed in front of her eyes had certainly taken the toll on her but after seeing Neville's face contract in fear and some sort of hidden agony Hermione had to stop the man. Moody's concentration broke away from the spider and he limped his way to Hermione's desk his eye roaming to Hermione and then settling on Audrey's head which was covered with her black hair, Moody smiled knowingly for some reason as he kicked the table violently, rudely waking Audrey from her peaceful sleep. Several Slytherine's giggled and smirked as Moody looked at Audrey distastefully.

"You will give me the third unforgivable curse—or I will not see you're pretty little face in my class miss-Adams" said Moody with a long pause placing the spider on Audrey's books as the insect looked up to see the human in front of it.

Audrey looked shaken, they were discussing unforgivable curses? Was that even allowed? And why the hell did she need to know what the last curse was—why was she the one in trouble most of the time. Audrey looked around as the whole class looked at her some pityingly while some smirked.

Audrey had sudden recollection, she knew the answer. No, she didn't just know the the answer, she had dodged it several times that summer, hoping it would be right she risked it, as she remembered the death eater shooting green curses at her and threatened to kill her and Gab-.

"That would be the Avada Kedra," said Audrey her mouth going dry as she said the curse out loud several people looked at her offensively.

"And what does it do Ms. Adams?" asked Moody his magical eye boring into Audrey's deep brown ones.

"It kills," said Audrey bluntly as Moody's attention was diverted from her to the spider as he spitefully shot the killing curse at the insect which now lay lifeless on Audrey's book she looked at it silently her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Only one person is known to have survived this curse—and he's sitting right here in this room," said Moody limping up to Harry's table, pulling out his hip flask and taking several gulps of whatever he had been drinking since the start of term, Audrey thought it was alcohol because the man was definitely not in his senses when he taught unforgivable curses to a bunch of now haggard fourth years.

"Class dismissed," said Moody looking away from Harry and limping back to his seat as the lunch bell rang and the fourth years cleared off for lunch.

The Gryffindors and the Jupitarians walked a long mile before they got to the great hall, people had already settled down and had started eating and Audrey definitely had an appetite after sleeping for almost two half hours. So they entered the great hall and walked up to their tables, on their way there they noticed a small crowd of the female staff that had gathered near their seats, they were giggling about something, Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey and professor Sprout discussing something and then giggling like fifteen year olds. Audrey's perked curiosity needed to know the matter of discussion and therefore she walked a little towards the crowd and stood there with Leon standing in front of her in order to avoid suspicion.

"Oh, this is so exciting," said an excited voice

"Look at the stone on that," said the next, a little confusion ensued Audrey because she didn't what they were talking about.

"You are one lucky girl Rachel—getting a man like that is a hard quidditch game," said Madam Hooch, the flying instructor.

"Yes, Jean is quite a catch—even if Minerva doesn't approve—I'm sure he has certain—talents," giggled Madam Pomfrey. Just then Jean passed by Audrey and Leon as he got sucked into the group Audrey could see Rachel and Jean quite clearly now, his hand on her shoulders her left hand playing with it, a large diamond ring sitting there in the middle of all the giggling and silly chaos around them.

Audrey's eyes never left the ring as Leon worriedly turned around to see what Audrey had been looking at and sure enough he wasn't pleased with what he saw, the next thing they knew Jean brought his lips down to Rachel's as the small crowd of women cheered and giggled.

Leon turned to Audrey whose eyes were no glaring at the floor, her frown making her face looked murderously anger and disappointed all at the same time.

"Audrey?" he called out to her trying to see if she was okay, but he knew better than that, he knew it was over for her.

"I'm fine," she said as she slowly settled down on the table while Leon sat next to her looking at her cautiously.

"What's the class after lunch?" Audrey asked Leon once again he seemed uncertain whether to answer her question but he did.

"Charms," said Leon as Audrey gulped.

"Oh," she said inaudibly through gritted teeth as her anger infuriated her feelings for Jean even further.

Almost most of the fourth years had by now left the hall and returned to their respective classes but Audrey wished to confront her mother, she thought it best to let it out now then later, but Leon pulling her away from the great hall and towards the charms classroom helped only to further deteriorate her mood.

"Ten points from each of you for your tardiness," said Jean, seemed like he had gotten around learning a few words. Leon pulled Audrey to a desk before she could back answer; he was going to try his level best in making Audrey ignore Jean because he knew Jean would do every possible thing to piss her off.

A few Slytherine girls entered the class a few minutes later, they smiled at Jean and sat down coyly on the first benches, Audrey couldn't take it anymore and she had stayed silent too long.

"That's not fair!" said Audrey voicing her opinion loudly as the rest of the class looked at her; Leon gulped as his bit his lips in warning.

"Really! Adams you think it's not fair?—well in this class—what you think is not considered worthwhile," smiled Jean victoriously coming to stand in front of Audrey's desk as Leon looked at Audrey possibly trying to ask her to shut up before she'd regret it, his face carried a worried expression something Audrey should have seen, before she threw her best glare back at Jean, her nostrils flared and ready to reply to whatever idiotic thing he would say next.

"You know what I think would be fair to the whole class-maybe you should cut your tongue out, so you won't be able to speak," smirked Jean as Leon saw Audrey's last nerve break painfully as Audrey's jaw shook violently and the words came spilling out of her mouth.

"Well—I think it would be fair to the whole world if you would cut your balls off!" snarled Audrey the anger and resentment so evident in her voice that it radiated from her like heat. Leon closed his eyes painfully because he knew what was coming next, he had seen it before and it had almost gotten Audrey expelled, he did not know what would happen this time and when Leon thought further his eyes wide-eyed and he remembered professor Adams.

"To the headmistress Adams! Now!" shouted Jean pulling Audrey up by her collar and then pulled her up front by her hand.

"Class dismissed!" he shouted as everyone looked unstable as Malfoy laughed sharply.

"Well—at least she's finally going to get what she deserve, that bloody-" began Malfoy, Leon stood from his seat but Harry was quicker.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry standing up his seat going backwards as Malfoy smirked at Harry like he knew his deepest secret.

"Seems like you're in love with her Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy as the Slytherine girls laughed and then most of the students walked out of the class, most girls discussing new gossip about Harry falling for Audrey.

* * *

><p>Another staff meeting and Severus would be ready to quit his job, not that he wasn't ready already. He was sure that just like the previous meetings the staff had been successful in causing more brain damage than sitting in an empty room for years and then after the meeting Dumbledore had gone and invited him to tea in his office with other annoying nitwits and Severus had gone ahead and agreed to go, he didn't know why he did that though, possibly the martyr brain cells that had been killed in the staff meeting were now back to kill some more, dear lord what was he thinking!<p>

Severus knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office which was opened by Minerva who smiled warmly at him as he gave her a curt nod and walked into the headmaster's office, where Maxine was standing next to Dippet's painting and laughing with him while Hagrid looked at her fondly. But Severus's eyes quickly darted towards Rachel as she spoke to Lupin as she smiled at what he said, like they just shared a memory with each other, she still smiled in the same way, he thought as Rachel pulled the few strands of auburn hair that rested on her face away from her bright blue eyes. Wait, what was Lupin doing here? And the blasted mutt was there too—why was the mutt there.

The black dog who was resting his head on Rachel's lap lifted his head and stared at Severus as he barked a few times trying to annoy Severus by his constant gazing and barking, Severus rolled his eyes and accepted the cup of tea which Minerva handed out to him with a small smile on her lips as she noticed where Severus was looking, but just as she smiled he looked away and tried to pass a snarky comment but before he could continue he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

Minerva walked up to answer the door and held it open for a very angry Jean and a pale Audrey inside. Severus noticed Jean pull the girl in roughly by his hand as if he was dragging a rag doll with him, absolutely no consideration to the person in his hand.

Severus wanted to tell Jean off for handling the girl in that way, but Dumbledore beat him to it and as Dumbledore spoke Severus noticed something he hadn't noticed before, the way Audrey's black hair lined her face the scowl and even the eyes, they were-

"What is the problem, Mr. Claude—I would request you let go of Ms. Adams this instant," thundered Albus as Jean gulped and let go of Audrey, not wanting to look at Dumbledore he turned to Maxine for support as she walked from around Dumbledore's desk and in front of Jean, even Remus and Rachel got up from their seats.

"This—is the epitome of what we teach at school headmistress!—this is how your prestigious Jupiter vice captain leads others-! Bah!" snarled Jean speaking quickly his sentences breaking in anger as Audrey looked guiltily at the floor, she hadn't expected to be spoken to like that in front of some many people, she felt insulted—she was already hurt but this burnt tenfold.

"What is the matter Jean?" said Maxine calmly, she knew of these fights that Audrey and Jean kept having, truth was it was kind of amusing but this time they both seemed to be equally angry as Maxine saw Audrey's head suddenly snap up and throw a cold glare at Jean.

"The matter headmistress!—why not hear it from Adams here!" snarled Jean his hands across his chest as he looked at Audrey.

"Go on—what's wrong lost your voice suddenly?" he said pushing her to speak and Audrey spoke and when she spoke, her spoke so coldly it could have frozen the room.

"Professor Claude cut points off me for coming in late but when the others walked in late he didn't care to cut points from their house and therefore I said it was unfair—he said my opinion didn't matter—then he said that if I thought that if it wasn't fair than maybe I should cut my tongue off and then—I said—that—heshouldcuthisballsoff" said Audrey as she ended her statement inaudibly.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Maxine hoping she hadn't heard what she had as Minerva's expression showed surprise as well while an evident smirk was on Albus's face.

"That he should cut his—balls off," said Audrey loudly as a few people sniggered while Maxine tried to hide her smile with her hand, Severus almost choked on his tea. He coughed and spluttered on hearing what Audrey had just said his expression similar to Minerva's but Rachel was the only one the room along with Phineus Niguel's portrait that didn't seem very happy.

"I—well—umm... Ms. Adams I believe you owe Professor Claude an apology," said Maxine trying to control her laughter, Audrey smirked as she turned to look up at Jean whose expression still portrayed anger as he stared at Audrey menacingly.

"I apologize Professor Claude—that I said you should cut your balls off—I didn't mean it," said Audrey as politely as possible it was evident that she was being sarcastic, Remus laughed to himself as Rachel glared at him pointedly but all he could do was shrug and so Rachel decided to take things into her hands, she stepped forth standing next to Jean her arms crossed over her chest just like Jean's.

"You'll also have one detention with Professor Claude this Sunday morning at six thirty," completed Maxine trying to be as serious as possible.

"That's it?" said Jean shocked realizing how lightly Audrey had been let off.

"No, that is not it—headmistress don't you remember the agreement you made with her last time this happened—the warnings before we made Ms. Adams responsible for a whole house," began Rachel as Maxine turned to her.

"Ms. Adams your punishment is very light—and therefore I believe it is my job as head of Jupiter house is to try and balance it out, you are henceforth prohibited from Hogsmeade visits you will not be allowed to play quidditch this month and your broom will be confiscated," said Rachel as Audrey looked at her disbelievingly, she couldn't believe her mother was doing this, it was one thing to teach her how to act respectfully but this was total and outright partiality, it became very obvious to Audrey who her mother preferred and the answer was definitely not her, therefore the ring and the punishments and something else that Audrey knew was coming. This was it for Audrey, she had no more strength to look the woman in the eyes, she had fallen and was now forced to accept the fact that even if she tried her best Jean would still marry her mother and become her step father—the thought alone scared Audrey but she was helpless, she had no say in it—she never did— she was for the first time in her life—alone. It had always been her mother's life but Rachel was still allowed to interfere in Audrey's suddenly it all felt very unfair and unjust.

"You may leave Ms. Adams," said Maxine helplessly as Audrey turned to leave but Rachel called her back.

"Before that—leave the sash and badge, they need to go to someone more deserving- that was our agreement Headmistress," finished Rachel as Audrey turned and took of her badge along with her sash, she wanted to say to her mother's face, she didn't need the badge to be who she was, because Audrey was stubborn she would still get what she wanted.

"Patricia Phelps will be perfect don't you think," smirked Jean as if taunting Audrey for being chosen over her.

"Good suggestion," smiled Rachel nodding.

Audrey sighed and walked up to the door where Severus was sitting, their eyes met and she stood there a moment looking at him defeated, his eyes boring into hers.

Albus noticed this but he did not speak he did not wish to ruin their moment, their connection that was so unique that even though they didn't know each other they felt connected and Albus felt a small ray of hope for the two, but he noticed Audrey look away and turn a little bravery returning as she looked into Rachel's eyes and said what she had been dying to since the past few hours.

"You can mess with your life if you want to-but don't screw with mine-you don't have that right!" she announced looking at Rachel's left hand as Rachel realized what she was talking about, she was a loss of words and before she could react to that Audrey had already opened the door but before she could make her exit, someone stood in front of her.

Harry didn't know what he was walking in on, he was about to knock on Dumbledore's door but someone opened the door before he could, it was Audrey, she seemed upset as Harry saw Jean smirking inside. Audrey's gaze fell to the floor and she made her way through his side not wanting him to see the disappointment on her face. Harry turned around and he quickly stepped into the office.

"Professor Sprout said you needed the drangonlions professor," said Harry placing the flowers on the desk in front of Dumbledore and then turned to quickly leave hoping to catch Audrey on the revolving staircase, a final sharp glare at Jean and Harry sprinted out of the office but he forgot to shut the door behind him so the whole office heard what he had to say.

"Audrey—wait up!—come on Audrey!" shouted Harry but before Harry could get in pace with Audrey she was already gone so he stood there looking at her back as he ruffled his hair lightly, not knowing that most of the office saw that episode.

AN/- hope you liked it-you can review if you want =(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fedora Flames the Jupiter house captain had lot on her head, with a quidditch challenge that Jupiter faced with Neptune and choosing her best players to play for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherine's match since Slytherine could use the Durmstrang in their house while Gryffindor didn't have any and the new Gryffindor captain Angelina Johnson seemed to be too young to understand the finer points of being in charge. Now, Fedora knew things about leadership that scared her too, she had faced boycott and she had faced praise, she could lead but the best part about being captain was that she always had help from her vice-captain and this year Fedora knew that Audrey was the most reliable person she could find and therefore she had begged Maxine to make her vice-captain, but she couldn't find Audrey anywhere on the Gryffindor table, it wasn't like her to skip meals but Fedora decided to let go of it and talk to her tomorrow after all she needed to tell Audrey about their practice matches.

Breakfast couldn't come sooner for Fedora, she had gotten up early, taken a jog around the quidditch pitch even flown a few laps, all in all she had, had a good Saturday morning and the Hogsmeade visit later in the morning would also be hopefully pleasant. Fedora had a skip in her step as she walked up to Audrey who seemed to be sitting alone with a bowl of cereal, she was playing with her food spilling milk on her charms textbook.

"Morning—what are you doing sitting here alone?" asked Fedora settling down next to Audrey as Audrey jumped in her seat at the sudden greeting and turned to look at Fedora her mood deflating instantly, she obviously didn't know about the 'rectification'.

"Nothing," murmured Audrey as Fedora looked at her Audrey.

"Audrey—where is your badge!—you know you have to wear it all the time—if Fleur or Gabrielle catch you they'll cut points you know that-besides they've been acting snooty-well Gabrielle sure has!" said Fedora sternly as Audrey's gaze dropped back to her cereal.

"The thing is Fedora—I had an incident with Claudy" said Audrey still not looking at Fedora.

"Yes—I heard of that one—hilarious," laughed Fedora, not many Jupitarians liked Jean Claude, well if you counted the ones who didn't think he was hot for some odd reason.

"Yes—well there were consequences for that-" said Audrey gulping.

"What does that have to do with your badge?" asked Fedora confused towards what Audrey was getting at.

"I was stripped of my post, I can't play quidditch, my broom has been confiscated and I can't even go to Hogsmeade—they're going to replace me with Patricia," said Audrey depressingly as Fedora's jaw dropped she was mad, angry.

"Who?—who did this ?" asked Fedora anger burning her insides.

"Professor Adams," said Audrey her shoulders dropped.

"Stay here—don't go anywhere—I'm going to go talk to the others—we'll see how Adams knocks you out!" said Fedora angrily as she got up Audrey looked at her a little worried.

"What are you going to do?" asked Audrey anxiously.

"I'm not captaining this house if Patricia is made vice captain—I'd rather join Neptune and die," said Fedora walking away to talk to Fleur and the rest of the student body representatives.

A while later Fedora returned with the Neptune house captain and vice captain and asked Audrey to walk with them to the head table were a few teachers were sitting and having breakfast.

Fedora walked up to Maxine who was sitting next to Dumbledore, next to Maxine sat Rachel who was talking to Jean who was sitting next to Snape.

"Ah—I was going to speak with you Fedora and Liana, now those quidditch matches-" began Maxine as Dumbledore looked at Audrey trying to scan her head.

"Fedora and we have something to say headmistress," said Liana respectfully as Maxine let the girl continue.

"We—don't want to have a quidditch match—headmistress," said Juliet the Neptune house vice captain.

"Why not?" asked Maxine a little edgy.

"We have no competition to play against if Audrey is gone—we'll definitely win without her there—you know it as well as we do-we don't want to play if there is no fun in competing," said Juliet indignantly.

"One minute—this is not going to work—Ms. Adams has been given her punishment and it will not be lifted," said Rachel simply as Audrey scoffed lightly, she knew Rachel wasn't going to win this.

"Professor Adams about that I don't wish Patricia Phelps to become vice captain—I thought I made that clear when I chose Audrey—so I suppose you find another captain as well if you want to make Patricia anything but a flobberworm," finished Fedora her speech making Maxine smile a bit.

"Besides—if the punishment is meant for Audrey why are you punishing my whole house?" added Fedora patiently trying to make them see reason.

"I suppose you Jupitarians really need a class in how to speak to your superiors, don't you Flames?" snarled Jean as Fedora glared at him.

"Nevertheless, I believe Fedora speaks correctly—I reassign Ms. Adams her old post and allow her to play on the quidditch team but as far as her entrance to Hogsmeade is concerned I believe it will still remain prohibited—do you agree with me Fedora?" asked Maxine sternly as Rachel gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes," said Fedora shaking her head happily.

"And Ms. Adams I hope this will not be a case in the future," asked Maxine carefully a very faint smile playing on her lips. Audrey looked over at Jean who was glaring at her with flared nostrils and everything, Audrey smirked and laughed as she nodded.

"—cross my heart!" added Audrey as her badge appeared on her black sweat shirt on its own.

"You are letting her off headmistress—preposterous," said Jean his eggs gone cold.

"She is the only Jupitarian who has the guts to stand up to you Jean—give her some credit," said Maxine lightly, no wonder the Beauxbatons called her the best principal as Jean shook his head while Rachel rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast.

Audrey went back to her seat feeling a bit more pleased but as Fedora bid her goodbye to leave for Hogsmeade Audrey felt a little low knowing that she couldn't join her friends in the fun, so she got herself a plate of bacon and fries and ate like she had never before, hoping that she wouldn't have to come back for lunch, she had no mood to see an empty hall knowing very well what she would be missing after Hermione had told her stories about how brilliant Hogsmeade actually was.

Audrey walked back to the common room to gather her potions and astronomy books hoping to get some homework done instead of sulking the whole day and besides she hadn't been to the library yet, this perked Audrey's spirits up a little, she loved reading, she could do it for the whole day if she were given a choice.

"Hey—I heard you can't go to Hogsmeade Audrey—I feel really bad for you though—I promise to get some chocolate," said Ginny grinning as she walked across Audrey with Leon, her hand swinging in Leon's as Ginny had a deep blush on her cheek, while Leon grinned at Audrey.

"Thanks—and have fun," she said bidding them goodbye as Leon winked at her and they walked out of the common talking about a perfect morning.

"Hey-" said Harry as Audrey came back into the common room from the dormitory.

"Hey yourself!" replied Audrey balancing an ink bottle, quills and several rolls of parchments on two books.

"Look—let me get to the point—I know that you aren't allowed into Hogsmeade—but if you want I could sneak you in—I know the secret passage and you don't have to worry about being caught—I have an invisibility cloak," said Harry pulling out a worn out piece of parchment and a cloak which looked like it was made of water. Audrey touched the cloak; she was surprised to see something like that; she had only heard about it in the children stories that Uncle Albus used to tell her.

"Wicked-!" said Audrey in awe of the cloak in front of her, her heart even made her mind agree to except Harry's offer and what could possibly go wrong, but Audrey didn't want to risk it, because if by chance she was caught there by her mother or a complain box like Gabby she would have it for life and being rebellious was a different thing but this would only mean be disrespecting her mother's wishes and to top it up it was a punishment.

"This is great Harry, but I can't—I just can't—trust me it's for the best," said Audrey declining and then walking out of the common room as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Audrey reached the library feeling like she had missed out on an opportunity, but she knew better than to give in to her heart so easily, the last time she had done that, it had terrible consequences and she didn't want a repeat of the episode where her mother had gone ballistic and had almost grounded Audrey for all eternity.

Audrey walked up to the Madam Pince the stern looking librarian and asked for a book she had been looking for in ages and when she found it she couldn't afford it.

"I'm looking for Potions: All ingredients and their Properties," she said as Madam Pince looked up from the novel she was reading and peered at Audrey sharply over her odd shaped glasses.

"Who is the author?" asked Madam Pince sternly like she wasn't going to give the book to Audrey if she didn't know the answer thankfully Audrey did.

"Charles Limington and Marcus Quad," said Audrey a little confidently, as Madam Pince made a face at Audrey and stood up her face looked like the air smelt bad.

"Follow me," she added walking towards the vast line of shelves while Audrey followed her thin figure. A few shelves later which seemed like a very long time, Madam Pince stopped at shelf 'P', she walked in between shelves 'P' and the back of shelf 'Q' and she then flicked her wand. A very heavy looking book popped out from some unseen part of shelf 'P' and launched itself towards Audrey, if Audrey hadn't been good at catching things because of her chasing skills she would have definitely broken her ribs as she caught the book before if hit her in the chest.

"If you mess it up—you won't be able to see another book in this library for a long time," said Madam Pince sharply as Audrey nodded and the thin woman walked back to her desk.

Audrey somehow managed to carry the book back to where she had placed her parchments and textbooks. It took her exactly thirty minutes to complete her homework and then she opened the book that she had waited a long time to read, the smell of the old book mesmerized her as she felt the yellow page under her finger caress her as if teasing and begging her to read it.

Audrey opened the first page and figured that the book wasn't bought by the school but had been donated by someone called the 'half blood prince', what kind of a name was the half blood prince, she would kill herself if someone nicknamed her that, it sounded stupid to her, but that wasn't why she had got the book in the first place, she reached the index and saw the first chapter: A hundred different ways to extract the poison from the Cattertrome flower, but something way below that actually caught her attention, the chapter number had been circled and it was chapter ten: if you can brew it, you can do it. She quickly flipped the pages to the page number that the index had prescribed for that chapter and Audrey was delighted as she started reading the chapter about the luck potion something she didn't know about. She continued to the next page after the introduction, the page held the ingredients and method to brewing a perfect luck potion but the scrawny scribbling next to the print made it difficult for Audrey to read, she wondered why the librarian hadn't said anything to this individual who had scribbled all over the book. It wasn't like what he had written wasn't related to the subject, but if he wanted to make notes, why not make notes on parchment, or just buy the book for yourself if you want to be such a selfish jerk. Audrey sighed exasperatedly as Madam Pince walked up to her table with another person by her side.

"Share," she said not bothering to know what the other person's response to this was. Audrey had heard her clearly and therefore she moved from her chair to the one next to it, so that the other person could share her book, but she didn't bother looking up to see who it was, why in the world would she care who it was she had something so terribly interesting in front of her.

The person who had been standing settled down opposite her, this caught Audrey's attention, why would someone who wanted to use the book she was using sit opposite her? he couldn't possibly see upside down, could he?—or was he as selfish as the scribbler that he would want the book for himself—Audrey was not going to let that happen.

"May I borrow your ink Ms. Adams?" asked Severus pulling out the parchment from his robe pocket. Audrey jumped in her seat when she heard his voice, her gaze shot from the book to the man sitting opposite her; he looked at her a small frown on his face as Audrey nodded slowly opening her bottle of ink, pushing it towards Snape. He dipped his brown eagle quill into the bottle and started writing something down on the parchment, the noise of his ministration on the parchment was the only ones she could hear in the now deserted library, she stared at it openly and her eyes shot to what he was writing and she blinked looking at his handwriting.

"You scribbled in this book!" she exclaimed disappointedly, she did not understand why someone like Snape would do that. He looked up and looked at what Audrey was talking about, he remembered reading chapter ten when he was in his fifth year before his OWLs just to be sure of himself.

"Yes," he said and then got back to his work.

"Why?—also do you know who the half blood prince is?" she asked curiously maybe Snape knew who he was maybe an ex-student or something.

"It is not scribbling—they are points I found the book lacked and therefore I deemed it only fit to scribble it down—you see, no one uses this book but me!" he drawled in a bored fashion, as Audrey nodded, she still wondered if he knew who the half blood prince was but she didn't push it, he was after all very intimidating.

"Why are you reading chapter ten anyways it's not a part of you portion," he said curiously looking at Audrey who had finished writing the ingredients for the potion of luck.

"I just really like knowing Potions, it is more of an obsession more than anything, I mean my mu—aunt keeps telling to me to pick up in charms but I just can't—I hate that subject but potions and defence is something that truly interests me—I want to become an auror someday and maybe not be pricey as the ones today," she said giving him a long speech about something he would generally not bother listening to.

"I suppose that is why there is animosity between you and Mr. Claude," he asked curiously as Audrey blushed slightly her pale cheeks turned red along with her ears which were unfortunately unhidden by her hair which was in a high pony tail.

"That and other reasons-" said Audrey feeling awkward as Snape smirked.

"Other reasons?" he pushed her, Audrey gulped hoping he didn't like Jean.

"Well—Jean Claude is an arsehole, truthfully I don't know what my mu—aunt sees in him but he is a real jack-ass of the first class, you won't find a bigger idiot than that guy," said Audrey swearing but covering her mouth instantly as Snape smirked again.

"So I suppose that is the reason why you are not in Hogsmeade?" he asked as she nodded sighing slowly.

"Didn't Potter offer to help you sneak out?" Severus asked curiously.

"He did—but I declined—you won't punish him for this will you?" asked Audrey cautiously knowing how much Snape hated Harry, but he smiled faintly and shook his head, she threw him a big grin.

"Why do you use the surname Adams?" he asked abruptly as Audrey gulped, she didn't really know what to say and so she told him the truth, well half of it at least.

"My mum had studied in Beauxbatons and used to work in England but she died when I was four in a car crash and my aunt became my guardian—I never knew my father—and since my mum wasn't really married to him I got her surname—and therefore Audrey Adams," said Audrey completing her story as Severus listened to her carefully as he nodded in the end acknowledging what she said.

Audrey began to say something but she was cut off by another figure appearing at the table, Audrey looked from Snape to see Rachel standing there and glaring at Snape like he was purely vile.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked sternly as Audrey looked at her confused.

"You're the one who said I couldn't go to Hogsmeade—remember?" scoffed Audrey.

"No, I mean why are you in the library?—I saw Mr. Longbottom looking for you," said Rachel in a way that seemed less forth coming then before.

"I was doing my homework—what else can I do in a library?" sneered Audrey sarcastically as Rachel got more and more pissed, she didn't want that man anywhere near her daughter and she would yank the girl away if she had to.

"Come on—I need to talk to you about your detention with Professor Claude," said Rachel throwing a warning glance at Severus who propped an eyebrow at her as if challenging her to speak.

Audrey could feel the hostility rising between the two and she decided to get up and leave but before she picked up all her things she emptied her ink bottle into the dried up ink well attached to the desk, she looked at Snape and smiled.

"Thanks—for that day at the quidditch match—according to Professor Moody's classes I think I owe you my life," she muttered softly as he nodded and Audrey turned to leave but she didn't see her mother follow her, Rachel was still waiting till Audrey cleared off.

"You stay away from her—she's already messed up and she doesn't need people like you messing her up further" said Rachel sharply as Severus looked up at Rachel from his seat.

"Oh! By all means Rachel—a convict, a werewolf and an idiot are perfect company for the girl," smirked Severus as Rachel fumed in anger.

"She is none of your business—I don't want her hanging around you," said Rachel her arms now crossed across her chest.

"Sure—what could I possibly do to her?" he said as sarcastically as possible.

"I don't know what a death eater could do to her—but she's my niece and my responsibility so I'm asking you nicely Snape stay away from her or else I won't be so nice," snarled Rachel as Severus fumed angrily.

"Sure—you will send your incompetent boyfriend to defend your honour wont you?" scoffed Severus sarcastically

"Since when the hell do you have a sister anyways?" added Severus abruptly as Rachel was a loss of words, she hadn't thought this through and or rather she hadn't needed to yet.

"You have no idea about my life Snape—don't try and get into my brain," snarled Rachel as she turned to walk away from the library and out to where Audrey was waiting as Severus pushed himself back into his chair as he tried to balance it on its hind legs.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione were back from Hogsmeade with several bags of things but due to the endless shopping and merriment they were almost late for the feast but because Hermione literally dragged them out of Zonkos they were able to make in time their hands full of bags as they walked into the great hall which was now full to students though the house tables had been moved into the front lawn while the long seats had been pushed against the walls of the great hall Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on one side and Slytherine and Hufflepuff on the other while the goblet of fire sat in the middle of the hall oozing blue flames from its brim, though the head table still sat regally upon the stage meant for it. Harry, Hermione and Ron occupied the empty seats next to Neville who was talking to Leon and Ginny who were holding hands under the bench; this made Ron flinch a bit but Hermione's glare made him make a face at her.<p>

"Where's Audrey—I haven't seen her all day?" Neville asked Leon as Leon agreed to what Neville had said, he couldn't see his friend anywhere in the hall though Gabrielle was very clearly sitting opposite Leon giggling with her new 'friends'.

Leon noticed Snape clear out the students who were loitering near the goblet as he flicked his wand and made seats appear from thin air in the back of the hall for the students to sit as they made faces at him and whispered rude things at him for asking them to stay away from their friends who were already sitting in the front. Leon looked away as Harry started speaking to him.

"Umm—does Audrey like candy?—I got her some," said Harry holding up a bag of sweets in front of Leon's face as Leon nodded and Harry smiled pleased with his present for his new friend.

"Settle down—settle down please," said Dumbledore suddenly as the hall went quiet and students took their seats as the headmaster spoke, so now Snape angrily marched up the stage and stood next to McGonagall who was standing in front of the table.

Suddenly oohs were heard from the sides of the great hall as the students saw the Goblets flames go blood red and warmer than before, Dumbledore ran towards the goblet as if not expecting that to happen so soon but his hands roamed around the goblet caressing it like it was beautiful and the flames rose and spat out a chit which Dumbledore grabbed hold of as a small smile crept across his lips.

"The first Hogwarts champion is Mr. Cedric Diggory," said Dumbledore loudly as the quiet hall burst into deafening cheers as Cedric Diggory the brown haired Hufflepuff quidditch captain walked up to Dumbledore and took the chit with his name and was then directed to a room by McGonagall who threw him a vibrant smile as he disappeared into the room.

The goblet once again came to life announcing the names of Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum as the other two champions as Dumbledore returned to the goblet after congratulating the champions so far.

The goblet spat out the next name, as the quiet hall waited for the second Hogwarts champion to be announced but the silence of anticipation became the silence of shock when Dumbledore angrily announced the name.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry gulped slowly; this couldn't be happening he never put his name in the goblet not after he saw what happened to Fred and George after they tried breaking the age line around the Goblet drawn by Dumbledore, Maxine and Karkaroff.

Harry pushed himself as low as he could into the wooden bench but he didn't sink enough as Hermione pushed him up while everyone stared at him.

"He a cheat—he's not of age!" shouted someone from the Slytherine side breaking the silence as Harry walked up to Dumbledore who thrust the chit into his hand and McGonagall helped Harry into the room but she didn't give him a vibrant smile just threw him a very worried look.

Dumbledore sighed as he approached the goblet again as it rose to life for the last time till the next century, it spat out the final champion from Beauxbatons which made Dumbledore's face grow paler than his white beard. He took in a deep breath as he pushed his half moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he announced the name.

"Audrey Adams!" he said loudly as heads quickly looked angrily around the hall looking for the second cheat who had successfully broken the rule they had miserably failed at.

"Audrey Adams!" repeated Dumbledore sounding very mad now as someone opened the door to the great hall and entered to find all the heads turned towards her.

Audrey was carrying a rather large book in her hand, she noticed people staring at her and she didn't like the fact that they were not staring but glaring at her like she had just killed the most cherished wizard, Audrey walked up to Leon who was now standing on his seat as Hermione looked at Audrey worriedly while Ron just threw her a glare like the others.

"What—did I do?" asked Audrey worriedly, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was fear stabbing her again and again in the gut.

"Audrey—you're the second champion—go get your chit," said Leon worriedly looking at Audrey.  
>Audrey looked at him disbelievingly as Hermione gave Audrey a little push to walk ahead as the whole hall stared daggers at her.<p>

Audrey looked at Dumbledore who handed her the chit and looked away and sighed disappointedly while Minerva walked Audrey to the room that the other champions had disappeared into.

"I would like it if the committee would join me in the champions room and the staff I have discussed some things with are requested to come as well," said Dumbledore as he and Maxine tried to calm an accusing Karkaroff all the way to the room while Snape, Jean, Maurice and Rachel followed them into the room.

AN/- hey everyone I was so glad that i got two more reviews that i had to update the story-i hope i get some more-come on guys be nice make day. Also i hope you like this chapter lots coming up I promise 3


	9. Chapter 9

AN/- This is for all the wonderful people who reviewed and for my best friends Vidhi and Ruchika who would never ditch me like Gabrielle. I love you guys!

Chapter 9

Audrey walked into the room; she was scared more than she had ever been. Why had she been named champion, she had absolutely no business being called the Beauxbatons champion, because she hadn't applied to be it in the first place, she hadn't put her name in the goblet then why had her name popped out of the bloody thing. Audrey didn't understand what was happening but when she finally did reach the room she saw Harry standing there talking to Cedric Diggory the boy everyone had a crush on, Audrey dashed to Harry who was shocked to see her.

"You too?" he said surprised and thrilled to see her all at once, she nodded.

"Did you?" she asked him slowly as he shook his head vigorously and repeated what she just said as she gave him the same response, the fear hadn't gone but Audrey's mind had made an effort to decrease it. Maybe this was a mistake and they would fix it, maybe Fedora would replace Audrey and some other kid would replace Harry. Yes, it was all a mistake, all a big mistake.

"What is going on—Audrey are you the second champion?" asked Fleur a little worried but sounding excited, as Audrey's stomach clenched in tightly, she imagined what Gabrielle would think of her, she gave Fleur a small nod as the older girl threw her a big smile.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and tall figures walked in, a hoarse voice could be heard fighting and shouting loudly at the other two that tried to calm it.

"This is unfair—first two champions and now this—I refuse to let my champion compete in such environment," said Karkaroff walking down the steps as Maxine walked down the steps behind Dumbledore as she knocked down a hanging lamp that was too close to her face, the lamp almost fell on Jean as he stopped and Maurice knocked into him from behind.

Audrey noticed Remus, Padfoot and Mad eye enter the room from the other side as Dumbledore jumped a few steps and launched himself onto Harry and Audrey questioning them both simultaneously.

"Did you put your names in the goblet of fire?" he asked sternly pushing them both against the wall as the other champions looked on.

"No," they chorused equally scared, neither had seen this side of Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you make any older student do it for you?" asked Dumbledore in the same voice.

"No," they replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked again.

"Yes," they chorused together.

"But of course they are lying!" said Karkaroff snidely in his Russian accent.

"The hell they are!—the goblet of fire is a extremely powerful magical object—only an very powerful wizard could have hoodwinked it—magic way beyond the talents of fourth years," said Moody practically as Karkaroff took a sharp step towards him.

"You have given this a fair bit of thought mad eye!" said Karkaroff his yellow teeth making him look deadly fearsome.

"It was once my job to think like dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember!" said Moody in not less than a whisper as Karkaroff's face turned pale and Dumbledore broke them apart.

"It does not help Alastor," he said stepping in between the two.

"What did you do Audrey—I swear if I find out-!" began Rachel stepping closer to Audrey as Jean pulled her back.

"You can't possibly think she had anything to do with it Rach!" said Lupin from where he was standing as everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious?—you know what she's capable of—after that spell episode I don't trust her at all!" said Rachel giving Audrey her best death glare, as Audrey looked down at the ground, it was sad that she was gifted but no one cared about her talents, they were wasted on this world.

"Whatever may be the case!—Barty we leave this for you to decide," said Dumbledore rudely interrupting the conversation as Remus smiled at Audrey pityingly but she didn't raise her head.

Harry sighed inaudibly waiting for Crouch to give his ever so important judgment, he glanced over at Audrey as he saw her looking down her hair covering her face from view but Harry knew he saw two tears fall from the hidden face, no one must have noticed but he did and he felt bad for her. He had experienced grave public humiliation too, when his uncle and aunt kept telling people that he was a hopeless delinquent who thought he was too cool for school and only Harry knew how it felt when people were repulsed by looking at you because they thought they were above you or worse afraid of something you were not, a freak. He slipped his hand into hers, which made her look at him, he couldn't see tear stains but her eyes were definitely wet and her cheeks were flushed, he smiled understandingly at her.

Audrey felt like hugging him, it was as if he was pushing all the pain away with his smile, she didn't know people could do that, she didn't know she could feel that way, she let him hold her hand some more but he let go quickly as Remus's eyes darted towards him. Audrey smiled as she saw a red flush cross Harry's face as Remus propped a quizzical eyebrow at her, she shrugged but he ended up smiling which made her smile a little too. She loved her godfather; she'd be dead if he hadn't been there for her.

"There is nothing we can do—the goblet of fire had already passed out and a re-selection is not possible—the only option from here forward is that Mr. Potter and Ms. Adams will be considered to be the champions," finished Crouch as he smiled at the champions while the rest looked worried beyond words even Padfoot seemed to have gone extremely quiet but as everyone departed for dinner talking about new developments Harry led Padfoot out as he growled at Snape to let them go out first, which Snape grudgingly moved away hoping that the idiot wouldn't bit him and give him rabies

Severus noticed Rachel leave the room with a final glare at Audrey, he wished to comfort her but he couldn't he had nothing to say really, so he just stood there as Jean threw him a nasty glare and stalked out behind his fiancée.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he walked up to Audrey who threw herself into his arms, she wasn't crying but she seemed extremely upset.

"I didn't do it!—I swear! I didn't!" she said into his chest as he held her close stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I know—I believe you Drey!" he said using the name he reserved only for her.

"But—she doesn't Rem—why is it so hard to trust me?" she asked as if begging him for something.

"I don't know Drey—give her time," he said softly, as she pushed her head further into him as Snape found himself standing there in an awkward situation.

"Come on, professor Snape's looking—stop crying," he whispered softly, pulling her out of the embrace.

"I wasn't crying," she said indignantly.

"Of course you weren't" he said shaking his head pulling her back into him as she smiled a bit, she liked being hugged by Remus, he was everything she had close to her father, but that didn't mean she was happy, there would always be a void he would never be able to fill.

" So Severus—I was wondering about the Wolfsbane?" said Remus walking Audrey forward as she felt a little embarrassed that she had displayed her affections so openly in front of a random man.

"I wanted to talk about that," said Severus finding an escape route to have been looking at Remus and Audrey meet like that, he felt awkward to have been standing there looking at them.

"I suppose you've met my goddaughter—she is a potions fan just like you—aren't you Drey?" smiled Remus looking at Audrey making her feel comfortable as his hand soothed her back a bit as she nodded slowly her hair once again hiding her face.

"Yes—I have noticed Ms. Adams's talent in that particular field—but excuse my curiosity but what did your aunt mean by the spell episode?" asked Severus as the group walked out of the room walking into the empty great hall and towards the grounds were the feast was being held. This was a new development for Severus actually, talking to a Marauder wasn't easy yet the truth was he had never hated Remus that much, but there was a difference between not hating someone and liking someone and Severus was stuck in the middle and his new finding of Lupin being the girl's godfather made him feel threatened for some reason he had no clue why and therefore he tried to be friendly but not overtly desperate because that way he thought he seemed cold but somewhat approachable.

"Audrey—here has a talent for spells," said Remus sounding a bit proud as his hand still rest on the girl's shoulders as if reassuring her of his presence.

"I design Spells—Rem it's an art," said Audrey indignantly as if Remus had just described her new doll to Snape in a very basic way it was like calling a firebolt a broomstick.

"Design spells?—don't you think that is a bit too much Ms. Adams," chuckled Severus as Remus did the same, Audrey didn't like the way they were treating her like a five year old who thought that she could make Christmas come every day.

"No!—I don't— I design spells and well—one went terribly wrong and I managed to hurt someone in the process and my aunt had to clear my name out with the French ministry so from that day I was banned from developing them any further by her," said Audrey as if cursing the ministry.

"And—knowing you—you wouldn't have really listened to her or the ministry now would you Drey?" said Remus shaking his head as Audrey blushed slightly.

"What spell was it?" asked Severus taking the conversation forward as they took a right from the great hall and walked into the corridor towards the entrance hall.

"It's a mixture of transfiguration and defense," she muttered slowly as Severus looked at her disbelievingly, a fourth year couldn't possibly make a defense spell, but he remembered a particular one that had—himself.

"It makes limbs disappear—leaves you helpless unless you say a magic word," she smirked as Remus shook his head.

"Almost killed that boy," muttered Remus as Audrey grinned shamelessly.

"He deserved it—called me some terrible things- he did!" said Audrey

"What's the magic word?" asked Severus curiously.

"It's a secret—and a good witch never reveals her secrets," said Audrey smirking as Remus shook his head again.

"There is no magic word—it is her choice or rather she'll reverse it if and when she fancies it," finished Remus as Severus looked impressed, he knew he had created the sectumsempra in his third year but hadn't been successful in making it perfect till his sixth.

"It doesn't work though—but it could have killed that kid," said Remus as they reached the grounds where the tables had been set and students had already started eating.

"It does now—I worked on it all summer," she said a little proud of herself.

"And she didn't find out?" said Remus disbelievingly not knowing about this matter.

"She was too busy with Jean arse-a-lot" sneered Audrey pouting as Remus raised his eyebrows while Snape's face went cold. Audrey left Remus and Severus and went to sit with Leon who greeted her with a fierce hug.

"At least she has her friends close," said Remus as Severus turned to look at Remus curiously as they walked to the head table.

"Did Rachel really have a sister?" asked Severus taking a seat next to Flitwick while Remus sat next to him.

"Apparently—whoelse's kid could she possibly have?" said Remus laughing lightly as if trying to cover up something. That was the answer Severus was looking, he didn't push it further knowing that if he needed to find out he would sooner or later, but he still wondered why in the world Remus was named as godfather but after Dumbledore announced Remus's return to Hogwarts for the year as a healer for the tournament, Remus himself spoke to Severus after a glass of wine.

"Audrey didn't really have a godfather, Rachel named me after she took over guardianship for the girl—I was kind of always around—I really do love her— but you should know she is quite exceptional in every way—she's a good kid," finished Remus as he sipped his next glass of wine, while Severus nodded his eyes resting on Audrey who was now smiling as Padfoot jumped in the air to catch a chicken leg that Potter swung out for him, but he knew better, she was internally being pressed by the fact that she was being blamed for something she didn't do. Truthfully, he felt sorry for her but what was done was done and Severus knew the solution for this issue would be more pressing on the girl than anything she would ever face in her life.

* * *

><p>After dinner the grounds had been cleared and the tables had magically been floated back inside along with the benches, the great hall was now restored to what it had been before that night, like it had never happened but the occupants in Dumbledore's office were well aware that something had happened, something that they had never anticipated or even hoped for.<p>

Dumbledore stood over his pensieve like he was going to be sick any minute, while Snape stood next to McGonagall, Moody in a corner drank deeply from his hip flask while he openly leered at Rachel whose hand was around Jean's hand who didn't really acknowledge her as he spoke animatedly to Sirius who was back in human form and Remus sat silently observing them, he did not understand how Jean had taken so quickly to Sirius like they had been destined to meet and talk about their common interest-girls and booze.

"This can't go on Albus," said Minerva her voice grave as Dumbledore sighed and looked up from the pensieve but didn't turn to look at his wife as everyone else was at that moment.

"First the dark mark now this—how can we sit back and call it a coincidence?" she said loudly trying to make him look at her but he didn't.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" asked Albus exasperatedly, he seemed to be extremely tired.

"Put an end to it—don't let Potter and Adams compete," said Minerva in a very obvious way but a little annoyed that he didn't see the obvious.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear," argued Albus.

"To devil with Barty and his rules-and since when have you accommodated the ministry?" asked Minerva feeling a little beaten that he wasn't seeing her point.

"I too find these more than mere coincidences headmaster—but if we are to truly now the reason behind them—we should for the time being let them unfold," said Severus walking up to Minerva articulating exactly what he had been thinking for some time now. Remus nodded in the corner while Sirius threw Severus a very cold look.

"So you believe they should just be offered up as bait!—they're kids—not a piece of meat!" said Rachel getting up from her seat as Jean now looked at his fiancée a little worried, he didn't like it when she got mad.

"I wouldn't say it like that—but yes I believe it is the only option we are left with," sneered Severus.

"Brilliant—so we should all just watch them walk into the hands of death—oh! What the heck just add in a few more fourteen year olds for fun?" snarled Rachel as Severus threw her death glares while Sirius looked at Rachel and smiled proudly.

"That will be enough!—I agree with Severus," said Dumbledore announcing the end of the discussion as he turned away from the pensieve and opened a small cabinet in the wall that held several bottles.

"Shall I pour you all a night cap?" asked Dumbledore as glasses appeared out of nowhere and settled on the desk, while he pulled out his finest Meade. Minerva sank into a chair and held her head in her hand.

"I believe that they will need care-taking though—Alastor I want you to keep an eye out for Harry—and Severus Remus tells me Ms. Adams has taken a fancy to you—I understand that you can decline but I would request you to look after her—don't let them know though—it is not likely that they have enough on their heads already," said Albus passing the now filled glasses around.

"Uncle Albus!—I don't think that is a good idea," said Rachel glaring at Severus who didn't look at her but smirked to himself, he had been expecting this.

"I will not hear it Rachel—you are permitted to help him but— he stays!" said Dumbledore as Rachel looked away from Severus, her jaw was clenched in the hope that she wouldn't burst into one of her well known tantrums.

"I need to leave—I have class at seven tomorrow," said Severus declining the drink as Albus smiled.

"You must stay for one Severus!" smiled Remus holding up his glass as Severus shook his head politely, just as he turned he could hear Sirius sneer.

"Snivellus—is still that bloody git—how the hell does that girl fancy him?" said Sirius to himself or rather to Jean who chuckled at his choice of name for.

"Audrey Adams has odd choices, I would say only a bloody idiot could fancy him," grinned Jean as Sirius laughed and clanked their glasses. Severus knew this was all a classic effort to provoke him and it took all his energy and mind to make him stop himself from killing Black and that Claude character but the only thing he did was fold his hands into fists that were held in so tight that they could crush anything if he were holding any, but when Severus turned Rachel caught his eyes, she looked a little annoyed because she knew Sirius was making a reference to her, she looked into his eyes, with what was it pity. Severus quickly looked away and walked out of the office into the dark corridor and towards the dungeons; he didn't need her pity—not for the time being.

Next morning Audrey woke up to realize that the detention she had with Jean was to be held today before breakfast, so she dragged herself out of bed and after a quick shower she left the room as everyone else in the room slept on, Hermione too with a big book on her chest.

Audrey left the common room with her Libsec 950 broomstick, she didn't know why Jean wanted her broomstick for detention, maybe he would be cursed and ask her to hit him with it—no that was definitely not going to happen. Though Libsec wasn't a brand that was known to many not even in France, it was a very rare broomstick to come by, they were usually custom made and Audrey loved her broomstick more than anything in the world because it had been her twelfth birthday gift from her mother, who was pleased that Audrey had gotten on to the quidditch team that she had ordered the broomstick three months before her birthday that birthday had been the only one Audrey wanted to remember, it was the year when everyone had made an effort to make her feel special, this year her mother had gone out with Jean in the evening for a date not really bothering to celebrate something that her daughter considered important with her. Audrey was tired of this behaviour, but she couldn't say much, Rachel had been dating Jean since the past four years and since the past two years they had become extremely serious about each other, obviously that meant less time with Audrey which didn't go down with Audrey very well. She missed the woman who loved her more than anything in the world and since the past two years all they did was pick fights about how Audrey had become very disrespectful or how Rachel didn't care about Audrey anymore.

Audrey pushed her feet to walk forward as she swung the broomstick on her back, she passed the entrance hall were the caretaker Filch was standing and talking to his cat. Audrey smiled at him but he threw her a cold suspicious look, she walked ahead as she tugged the detachable straps around her broomstick, she wondered what Jean could have possibly installed in the detention for her. She reached the quidditch pitch were Jean was waiting for her, he was wearing a white shirt under a grey jumper and black jeans with what looked like converse shoes similar to the ones Audrey was wearing.

"You're late," muttered Jean as Audrey unstrapped her broomstick, she had kept in a very good condition she just hoped it would go out in the same way after that detention, there was no trusting Jean, he might even ask Audrey to break it apart and set it on fire, there were rumours that he had made one student burn her scrap book and photo album because she mistakenly opened it in his class thinking it was some other book. His detention were always the talk of the school because no one really came out carefree after their detention with him, they were dreadful of just unstable for least a week.

"I want you to run nine laps of this quidditch pitch with your broomstick over your shoulders—and then come back and I'll give you something else to do," said Jean briskly as a gush of wind blew across them. It was very windy and cool Audrey wasn't wearing a jacket only a quarter sleeved black t-shirt.

"Nine laps!" said Audrey as she gulped and Jean nodded a little pout on his face as he smirked and Audrey slumped a bit.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" snarled Jean and Audrey picked up her broomstick and began her 'torture time' rather than detention. It was ridiculous, she would faint or die before she made even six rounds around the bloody huge quidditch pitch, thank Merlin they weren't in Durmstrang and she had heard their quidditch pitch was as big as the whole Hogwarts grounds.

Audrey cursed Jean under her breath, he deserved to be called everything she had ever called him, making her run a whole quidditch pitch was stupid, futile and a desperate shout out to something called revenge, but Audrey wasn't one of the those who would go complaining to her mother, no she would take it, complete it and then shove an imaginary middle finger in Jean's face as she would then imagine herself laughing while he ran into the castle crying like a girl.

Audrey chuckled evilly to herself, she loved having these thoughts about insulting Jean in public, how lovely would it be if she would just graduate next year and then when she got top honours in her class she would give out her speech.

"I wouldn't like to thank Jean Claude—because all he was, was a jack ass—I hate him and I hope he dies with maggots chewing on every bit of his small brain and every other hampered organ that he has—so fu-"

"Adams! I haven't got all day—I asked you to run not walk!" shouted Jean from the stands as Audrey looked up at him from her beautiful day dream, reality seemed like such a nightmare in comparison.

It took Audrey one and half hour and a little bit of—a lot of cheating to finish the task at hand, she was happy that Jean's idea of asking her to carry her broom over her shoulders had failed for him completely as every time Audrey got tired she'd push her broomstick up and pull her legs up and let the broomstick hover in the air for a while as it moved forward as slowly as an old silver arrow—she normally did it when she was furthest from Jean so he would think she was running.

"Impressive Adams!" he muttered a little disappointedly as Audrey was drenched from head to toe in sweat, the cold wind hitting her made her shiver slightly. He had made them walk over to the lake as Audrey waited for the next task, she was exceedingly hungry.

"You cold?" Jean asked sounding a little worried as he pulled out a parcel.

"I bit," she muttered murderously as she eyed the package suspiciously, her eyes widened as she saw her name on it.

"Do you know what this is Adams?" asked Jean opening the package as he hungrily tore the cardboard wrapping around it, Audrey shook her head—no! why was it with him.

"You see—I'm in-charge of checking large parcels that are sent to the Beauxbatons students—and to my surprise I found this at my doorstep this morning," said Jean removing a black wooden polished guitar out of the bubblewrap that he discarded it disregarding its presence.

"Please don't—please anything but that!" said Audrey begging him—her guitar was everything that was currently binding her to the real world, she would go mad without it. Audrey believed that ever since Remus had bought her that guitar her life had been different, she was much calmer than she was before—it helped her keep a balance within her life, though Rachel thought it was nothing but a racket maker Audrey knew what exactly it was—it had everything to do with her inner turmoil's and dilemmas and if that guitar was in Jean's hands Audrey knew nothing good would come of it—if that guitar would break she would lose her sanity and she knew it—he would win—if it broke he would win everything that she was fighting for—she didn't know why everything connected to the guitar but her life just did—it had always revolved around music when she had been low and this was the time she needed it desperately and he was going to take it away from her—he had already take her mother, she couldn't let him take this.

"Please!" she begged and pleaded as her heart cried out to fall to her knees and beg for it but her pride wouldn't let her, but this wasn't working on Jean, he smirked evilly, it wouldn't be a surprise if he were to grow horns at that moment.

"I want you to blast this piece of rubbish—with a reducto or an incendio since you are so cold—and then you can go!" he smirked as he placed the guitar on the soft grass as the wind blew ripples in the water.

"Don't make me do this—please," she said repeating as Jean scoffed inaudibly as he shook his head and stepped aside.

"Come on Adams—I want to have some coffee, this detention had wasted my whole morning," he said as Audrey looked at the guitar as if she was being forced to do a sin.

"Do it!" he commanded as Audrey raised her wand which was pointed at the lifeless guitar on the grass, she closed her eyes but her hand came down automatically.

"I can't," she said as she looked at Jean pleadingly, her feature going as soft as they could she looked as pale as she had ever been, truth was she looked beautiful when she was sad but this didn't affect Jean.

"Do it—Adams you're wasting my time," he said as Audrey turned her face away not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"You're a coward—just like the other girls," said Jean shaking his head disappointedly.

"I'm not a coward!" said Audrey suddenly anger rising through her veins—how dare he? How dare he accuse her of such a thing—she would show him—she was no coward!

"Really—you sure don't act-" he began.

"Reducto!" shouted Audrey as invisible rays flew from her wand and burst her guitar into nothing but dust as a few wooden pieces were left scattered on the grass.

"Well—I suppose that is it—you can go now—detention over," smirked Jean as he yawned and started walking towards the castle.

Audrey stood there dumbfounded at her mistake, he had provoked her, he had purposely ticked her off—he knew it would affect her and now she had gone and done it—there sat nothing but dust instead what had been five years of memories was now nothing—it was dust—all was dust. The wind blew the dust away as Audrey fell to her knees in front of the lake where her guitar had been—now there was nothing not even dust and after a very long time Audrey wept—Audrey cried about all that was wrong with her life, the pleasure that she had prohibited herself from enjoying, she finally collapsed to the need of it—she didn't need any one she was happy that she was alone—she would enjoy it alone as always, she didn't have a father to hold her—so she would enjoy it and she would enjoy it alone.

AN/- thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Voldemort for his retarded laughter Eh-heh-heh!=D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/- thanks to everyone who reviewed i really appreciate that you guys are reading-i promise to update as soon as i can but there might be a stick up sometime-anyways i hope you're enjoying this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Severus had been collecting Septimore flowers on the banks of the lake that ended in the forest, he saw a little figure across at the other bank, the figure or girl in this case was looking over something as she suddenly fell to the ground sobbing while a huge gush of wind took a large amount of dust from near her. Severus decided to ignore her, it was a Sunday and he didn't need to bother about stupid students wailing for reasons which were none of his business. So he continued with his picking of the flowers, his box was almost full, he tried to pick out the remaining few as he would need them, they would make a perfect salve for fatal cuts. When he decided to leave he threw the girl a final glance as the October rain poured down without any warning or sign. Severus noticed that the girl wasn't moving anymore, she just lay in the grass motionless with no shade over her as the rain drenched her clothes. He sighed as he pocketed the box of flowers quickly and walked to the other side, this was not a way he wanted to spend his Sunday, all he wanted was to collect the flowers and go back to his laboratory brew the salve and give it to Madam Pomfrey then relax in his quarters for the rest of the day, but now obviously he had to dock points of the stupid girl who was getting wet in the rain. He didn't understand the pleasure these stupid children ever got out of getting wet, truthfully he thought it was a waste of time and health.

Severus finally reached the girl who lay on the ground very still her knees folded into her stomach as she clutched a small piece of wood in her hand which was enclosed around it tightly, he moved closer to see who the girl was secretly hoping her to be a Gryffindor, but when he figured that the girl was Audrey, he gulped, she was supposed to be under his ward, he didn't want anything to happen to her, Dumbledore would have his skin. He sat down besides her, checking for a pulse he was glad to know she was still alive but her body was burning with fever. He tried to slap her awake but she didn't wake, she was unconscious so all Severus could do now was pick her up quickly and take her to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

Severus picked Audrey up in his arms as he quickened his pace towards the castle, knowing very well that a fever wasn't to be taken very casually and never when it was due to the rain, he ran into the entrance hall tired of carrying himself and the girl for such a large distance, he was thankfully caught in the entrance hall by Minerva who was talking to Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch as they discussed a few flying tactics of the year's quidditch world cup.

"What happened?" asked Minerva as a completely drenched Severus panted as he asked the women to follow him.

Once entering the hospital wing he placed the girl carefully on an empty bed and crashed down on the chair by the bed, Longbottom who was on the bed besides Audrey's was eating his breakfast with one hand as he had fractured three other fingers of his right hand in a freak looked at Audrey who lay breathing heavily on her bed as he chewed his bacon, but Madam Pomfrey shot him a glare and shut the curtains around Audrey's bed but that didn't mean Neville wasn't listening in.

"What happened to her Severus?" asked Minerva worriedly as Madam Pomfrey got to work.

"I found her unconscious near the lake-" said Severus trying to catch his breath.

"Dear me, she has a high fever—very high—it could cost her immunity and—," said Madam Pomfrey, as Minerva looked at her flabbergasted.

"What is the reason for the fever?" asked Severus as Minerva sat down on the bed next to Audrey as Madam Pomfrey got out the diagnosis.

"Several reasons-over excursion, she hasn't eaten properly in two days—I wonder—did she have a lot on her mind—something emotional -?"

"I saw her cry—before she collapsed," piped Severus.

"Cry?" asked Minerva suddenly a little shocked.

"Audrey hasn't cried in a very long time—" said Minerva worriedly as Severus looked at her oddly, this was a girl they were talking about, wasn't it?

"Well I think we know our culprit then-" said Madam Pomfrey drying the girl's clothes and body with her wand.

"What happened to her?" asked Rachel as she, Jean and Remus ran into the hospital wing followed by Padfoot, they'd found out about this as Minerva had sent Rachel a patronus stating her of an emergency situation.

"Very high fever!" snapped Minerva sharply glaring at Jean.

"But she just had detention with Jean!" said Rachel turning to Jean who looked loss for words.

"What did you make her do?" snarled Severus taking a step towards Jean as he backed away a bit.

"Nothing—I just made her run a few laps around the ground-" he said defensively.

"Well—there you have over excursion," said madam Pomfrey crossing her hands as Remus looked at her.

"But running the grounds can't possibly have done that to her—she's pretty strong like that—"said Remus trying to find some sort of practicality

"Yes—but she hasn't eaten a proper meal in two days," replied Pomfrey

"You made her run before breakfast—you idiot!" snarled Severus.

"Are you teaching me how to take a detention," snapped Jean wildly at Severus not knowing how sharp Severus's tongue could be.

"Yes, I'm teaching you how to take a detention—but the fact that you have no idea of learning is what surprises me—Mr. Claude," barked Severus coldly.

"That isn't it though—has Ms. Adams been put through any serious trauma," added Madam Pomfrey breaking the quarrelling men.

"None that I can think of—except the tournament," said Rachel worriedly as Audrey twitched slightly on the bed.

"—Why?" asked Jean suddenly.

"Because I believe that is the major cause of her fever," said Madam Pomfrey in an obvious way Rachel turned to Jean who gulped slowly as Remus stood up better and glared at Jean as if he was about to kill him.

Remus's eyes dropped from Jean to Audrey who held something in her hand, he reached out to remove the piece of treasure she was so desperately holding onto, when he saw what it was he realized what the piece of wood had been a part off.

"You bastard!" shouted Remus as he lunged at Jean as Jean got easily pushed into the nearby wall with Remus's force, Remus was about to punch the man's lights out but then he heard Rachel speak.

"Remus!—stop it!" she exclaimed as Remus let go of the man looking at him sharply.

"She needed a good reminder and I think this was a good way!" said Rachel as Remus looked at her shocked as the few others joined Remus, no one dared to speak to her about it but Severus decided to argue.

"Killing someone is a good lesson isn't it?" he sneered looking at Jean as harshly as possible.

"I told you to stay away from her—she is the least of your business," snapped Rachel.

"She's under my supervision!—I refuse to let this girl die because you fancy to give her a lesson in manners!" shouted Snape making the whole infirmary aware of his presence as Neville could now have a peep as the curtains flew open slightly as he saw his two professors glaring at each other.

"She's not your daughter!" snapped Rachel indignantly as Severus instantly calmed down while the rest of the infirmary stood still, she was right she wasn't his daughter, but that didn't mean Jean could do anything he pleased, but maybe it wasn't about the girl—maybe it was Jean who was making him mad.

"She is my student and as far as that goes I believe I don't see any reason for Professor Claude to administer such a torturous punishment on the girl," snapped Snape as Remus glared at Jean.

"Wat-" mumbled Audrey as Remus dropped his ears to her mouth, while Madam Pomfrey got mad at the racket.

"Remus give the girl some water-as for all of you—I don't need you fussing over her so much, now that she is awake, I can fix her in a few hours—so stop creating a scene in my hospital wing and disturbing my patients," snapped Madam Pomfrey as she shooed every one out of the wing.

"I will need a calming draught Severus," called Madam Pomfrey as Snape nodded curtly and with a last look at Rachel he pushed Jean aside with his shoulder and stormed out of the hospital wing his robes billowing behind him making his exit even more dramatic.

* * *

><p>Audrey woke up slowly, it was bright and she didn't know where she was, she felt exhausted sweaty and hungry as if she had been beaten and washed and hung to dry. She breathed deeply as she pushed herself up on the bed as she looked around to find several other beds in a row next to hers that were empty except for Neville who was in the one next to her. She was feeling rigid and cold all of a sudden as if something was blocking her mind from moving forth, like she was stuck in a time, Audrey didn't feel very good, if was as if several tiny minute objects were walking all over her. She felt different as if she was trapped and was about to be killed by her captor.<p>

A few people walked into the hospital wing with quick steps as the handful of people shuffled towards her bed, Audrey was now surrounded by these people a few she recognized and then there was Jean, she gulped when she saw him, she began to take large gulps of air from her mouth as if she was having trouble breathing.

"Audrey!—Audrey?—how are you feeling?" asked Remus as he sat down next to her, she pushed her body into his side as if trying to hide away from the people near her bed.

"Rem-!Rem!—" she muttered into Remus's shoulder, it was as if she had gone mad.

"It's alright-just tell me where it hurts," he said putting a hand around her.

"Don't let him replace me!" she whispered for him to hear while her tears fell on Remus's shirt as she kept repeating the same line.

"No one is going to replace you Drey you know that," he whispered into her ear, she shook her head discarding what he said as she repeated her previous sentence.

"Where is Snape with the calming draught!" called Madam Pomfrey angrily as she turned to find Snape jogging into the hospital wing with a vial of pink coloured potion, he unscrewed the vial and handed it to Remus.

"Wait! She's allergic to vasconsin root," chided Rachel careful as Remus looked at Severus while Audrey pushed her head into his shoulder his sleeve now complete with a wet patch on it as the girl didn't stop crying.

"I am aware—Lupin told me," said Severus as Jean rolled his eyes.

"Go on love drink it," Remus said pushing the vial near her mouth.

"No! He's poisoned it!" said Audrey crying openly now.

"No he's not!—come on Audrey drink it—be a good girl now!" said Remus losing patience, he knew the girl had been under severe antibiotics and potions plus too many painkillers had made her clammy and thus the calling for an immediate calming draught.

"I made it Adams!—and I would never poison you," said Severus lightly settling down next to Audrey who was now safely in Remus's arms with Rachel sitting at her legs. Audrey peeped up slowly from Remus's neck as she looked at Snape.

Severus now had the girl's total attention and he used the tactic that his mother used to use on him when he was young and hated to drink cough syrup when he was down with the flu.

"I won't let anything happen to you Drey!—don't you trust me?" Remus asked softly as she nodded and finally drank the potion in one sip and then closed her eyes because of the sugary taste.

* * *

><p>Audrey opened her eyes, she felt better rested but what woke her up was the fragrance of a light aftershave mixed with French women's perfume along with a strong men's cologne that came from the other side of the bed. Audrey lifted her head and looked around as her vision began to clear she could see professor Snape sitting on one side of the bed, she also noticed that she had been sleeping on Remus's shoulder all along while her mother sat at the foot of the bed a very worried expression playing on her face.<p>

Audrey sighed as Rachel asked her softly, "How are you feeling Audi?"

"I feel like I've just been sat on by a troll," muttered Audrey as she lifted herself up and sat up looking around the room and then her eyes rested at Jean her expression indifferent.

She instantly looked away as Remus soothed her and got up letting her rest, the thing was she didn't know why they were looking at her some relieved, some worried

"Well—I think you could leave tomorrow morning Ms. Adams—but I would like to keep you under observation for tonight as well," said Madam Pomfrey as she shooed away everyone from the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Audrey was eating dinner in her bed when she had another visitor and even though she wasn't allowed any other visitors after Harry and Hermione along with Leon and Ginny tried to break into the hospital wing to meet her, Madam Pomfrey had been very displeased and had scolded them and threatened them with detention with Filch. Nevertheless, Audrey was pleased to see her Great uncle strolling into the hospital wing as he greeted the nurse pleasantly.<p>

" Hello—there," he said softly as he sat down next to Audrey's bed, Audrey smiled at him, it had been long since they had actually spent time together, almost seven years, so she was quite awkward in the beginning, glad that Neville had been discharged a few hours ago it made Audrey feel a bit better.

"Hey-" said Audrey smiling as Albus hummed a soft tune to himself while he looked at the side table which had an empty flower vase and a muggle novel.

"Ah—why is that empty?" he said studying the vase interestingly and then transfiguring flowers with a non verbal spell.

"Uncle Al-I don't know why—but I feel like justifying myself to people about this tournament—even you for that matter" she said fidgeting with her bed sheet as Albus smiled down at her scanning her face with his blue eyes, Audrey felt like she was five again and trying to explain herself for something she hadn't done and was yet being considered guilty.

"I know you didn't put your name in the goblet love," he sighed smiling at her softly.

"Thanks—I just wish mu—I mean aunt believed it too," she said remembering her folly and correcting herself mid-way as Madam Pomfrey walked past them smiling politely.

"Yes—there are several thing I'd want Rachel to believe—but she is a lot like Minerva—extremely stubborn," said Albus sighing as Audrey smiled she knew if Minerva were here she would slap Albus's arm playfully while eying him accusingly.

"Do you think my father would have been proud of me?" she asked abruptly—she didn't know what made her ask him that but every second of her life was all about her father and whether or not he'd approve of the things she did. Knowing very well what happened the last time she had spoken to Albus about her father—she didn't want a repeat episode so she looked away disappointedly, guiltily wishing he would reply to her question, but before Albus could reply, Rachel walked into the hospital wing carrying a big book with her.

"What is it you are talking about?" asked Rachel cautiously not looking at Albus but at Audrey who blushed and looked down her fringe covering her face.

"Nothing-Did you get it?" asked Audrey snatching the book from her mother's hands, who smiled at her and sat down on her bed.

"You have got to stop reading these," said Rachel shaking her head as Audrey opened the first page of Magic in the Air another one of those magical romance novels.

"You have a problem when I read potions, you have a problem when I read defense and now this—you just can't see me happy can you?" muttered Audrey murderously as Albus peered over his half moon spectacles.

"Jean said he was terribly sorry about your guitar—he wishes to buy you another one," said Rachel as the atmosphere went tense as Audrey looked at her mother shock all over her face. How dare he, how dare that arse try and replace something that was so precious to her—how dare he even think that Audrey would touch such a vile thing.

"First he destroys it—now he wants to buy me a new one—how nice of him!" sneered Audrey sarcastically looking daggers at her mother.

"He was trying to teach you a lesson and besides—were you not thinking of buying a new one anyways?" said Rachel a little annoyed that her daughter refused to even consider the fact that Jean was trying to do something nice for her.

"That is not the point—besides I do not wish to even acknowledge anything he will ever want to give me," said Audrey her hands crossing her chest.

"I don't understand your issue Audrey—why is it so hard for you to except him!" said Rachel madly as she got up.

"He's not my father! It's high time you stopped trying to replace Jean with him," snarled Audrey as

"He's going to be you're step father—whether you like it or not," said Rachel her temper rising.

"I hate you!" spat Audrey bluntly as Rachel was a loss for words, Audrey had never said those words to her before, Rachel knew that there would be a day in her life when her daughter would grow up but she had never dreamt of it to have come so soon.

Audrey looked away quickly knowing very well of what she had said, she knew an urgent apology was necessary but she wanted to gloat in the moment she wanted her mother to hurt just as much she was hurting because of her—she wanted some kind of sadistic revenge, which she knew very well was wrong but she couldn't help the way she felt—she was only fourteen.

Audrey turned over to the other side and switched off the table lamp declaring without words that she had no interest in talking to the adults anymore as Rachel sat there waiting for her daughter to look at her again, but she knew she was just wasting her time, so she too angrily stormed out as Albus sighed kissing Audrey on the top of her head as he went to find Rachel and for some reason he knew where she would be right now and he had been right as he entered his quarters after a short trip to his office, he saw Rachel sleeping on Minerva's shoulder as his wife soothed her, her hand in Rachel's hair as she stroked it, while Rachel had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Minerva looked at Albus and smiled as he settled down next to Rachel, who in a few seconds changed her priorities and unconsciously shifted onto Albus's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"She got her first "I hate you"," said Minerva softly as she lovingly looked at her husband and Rachel.

"Yes, I was there," he replied as Minerva smiled briefly, she got up and walked into the bed room while Albus still sat there with Rachel on his shoulder, she was now stirring back to consciousness.

"I feel sick—Dad," she said softly as Albus pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head once again.

"You'll survive—we all did," he said into her hair as she hugged her father for her life. It was common knowledge—that Rachel Adams was related to the Dumbledore's but no one knew of the secrets the Dumbledore's buried deep in their lives, no one had a clue about how Rachel Adams was never Minerva's sister's daughter, but her own blood.

"You're mother still remembers you're first I hate you," he said as Rachel sighed slowly taking in his lemon and chocolate fragrance he was so famous for.

"Mother—never forgets anything—she won't let me forget anything either," muttered Rachel yawning as she untangled herself from her father's embrace.

"I second that," he said as Rachel and he shared a laugh after a very long time as she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"I missed you too love," he said as Rachel crashed into his arms again tears flowing freely after a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am a huge MMAD fan and I don't know why but most off my story are never complete without them-anyways i really hope you enjoyed this chapter-I hope you'll review because it is sad to see the number of visitors not matching the number or reviewers-Thanks anyways.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/-Hey here's chapter 11, I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter and I want to give a big hug to everyone who reviewed. ****MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange****, Ice Fox, ****blind-saint****, ****GossipGirlArgentina****, Leeee, ****.Bee**** etc. And to ****blackdragon2010****—thanks for pointing that out—I think I must have mistakenly changed that in the word spell check which thought Veela is Villa—sorry about that but my word is made for muggles- =p**

**Warning: May contain slight use to coarse language, please do not read it if you do not humour it. **

**Also I registered for Pottermore username is Elmrain50 still have to get the welcome letter—the wait is kind of pissing off.**

**Chapter 11 **

Audrey woke up next morning to find her uniform neat folded and placed on the chair besides her bed, this obviously meant that she was supposed to return to her common room, straighten out her morning tardiness and report for breakfast in the great hall and that was what Audrey did.

Leon greeted her warmly as they sat down for a quick breakfast before Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, though Audrey kept thinking about her encounter with her mother the previous night, suddenly Audrey wasn't very keen as to whether her mother deserved an apology after all. Never the less Audrey felt guilty and decided to swallow her pride and apologize for which she had to walk to the staff room where the teachers were having their breakfast that day after their staff meeting.

Audrey left her friends after asking Hermione for help to locate the staff room and thanks to Hermione's directions she was successful in finding the desired room. Audrey knocked lightly on the closed oak wood door as a little squeak of approval made Audrey open the door and walk in as Professor Flitwick smiled at her in greeting, she reciprocated the same as the little man walked up to the table with containers of food to fill his plate. Audrey spotted her mother sitting besides Jean and Minerva while Snape sat besides Minerva as he spoke to Dumbledore while he held a mug that was green in colour with a silver snake on it. Audrey bit the insides of her mouth contemplating whether or not to walk up to her mother now, she knew she had a choice since she hadn't been spotted by anyone as of yet except for Flitwick who seemed to be busy speaking to Professor Sprout. Audrey took a step forward, she wasn't going to turn back, she just had to say she was sorry and that was all she didn't have to mean it but only pretend like she did —her mother didn't deserve the apology at all, because it was what Audrey had felt when she had spat those words at her venomously, but yet Audrey found herself walking up to Rachel who looked at her eying her in a manner that meant 'I knew you'd apologize'

"Professor Adams—I wish to speak with you in private," said Audrey coldly as Jean eyed her over his breakfast plate while Minerva accidently yet purposely elbowed Severus whose attention shifted from Dumbledore's conversation to the one on his other side.

"I believe you can speak your heart out here Ms. Adams," replied Rachel calmly as she placed her mug of coffee on the table.

"I don't think-" began Audrey coldly as her expression changed to a scowl much like the one that perpetually sat on Severus's face.

"Very well—then I believe—you-" started Rachel but Audrey cut her sharply.

"I'm sorry!" sneered Audrey as she clenched her teeth internally cursing her mind for forcing her to do this in the first place.

"Whatever for?" asked Rachel innocently pushing Audrey to the brim.

"I was angry—I said some things that I shouldn't have—some things that might have hurt your—sentiments," said Audrey through a clenched jaw.

"And-" said Rachel trying to help her recall another reason she should have apologised.

"And what?" sneered Audrey coldly as the anger in her voice became evident by the second.

"Do you not wish to apologize to Professor Jean for your accussive remarks?" asked Rachel as now most of the staff room was listening to their conversation quite intently.

"No! I meant every bit of that—good day Professor—professor McGonagall," barked Audrey, a final nod at Minerva and she stormed out of the staff room he cloak billowing behind her making people look at Snape for a minute while Rachel was left fuming like her cup of coffee on the table.

Audrey didn't stop before she reached the entrance hall, but when she did she wished she could scream her lungs out with curses for the woman she had just spoken to, who did he think she was—well her mother—but that was a different issue all together, what Audrey did not understand was why in the bloody world did her mother want her to like Jean so much, even when she didn't want to like the vile man.

Audrey took several deep breaths when she spotted Harry walking towards her and away from Cedric Diggory, his demeanour was professional and serious like he was about to tell her a grave secret, he approached her carefully and looked over her shoulders just to be certain that there was no one listening in.

"Listen—Dragons—it's the first task," he muttered leaning closer as he whispered it into her ears.

"What?—are you sure? How'd you-?" she asked quickly unable to digest the fact to being face to face with a twenty foot dragon.

"Just trust me—the other champions know as well—so I thought it was only fair that you did to," he said softly as Audrey nodded and mouthed a polite thank you, when they heard Ron passing them by, talking to Seamus about something Harry was past her and blocked his path, while Audrey went and stood next to him listening to what he had to say to Ronald, who for some reason was eying her rudely.

"You're a right foul git you know that," said Harry sharply.

"Anything else?" said Ron his face going red in anger.

"Yeah! Stay away from me," said Harry in a stuck up way as Ron pushed Harry aside and stormed away to the transfiguration classroom.

"I guess you aren't talking to him?" said Audrey as Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go before we're late for class," Harry sighed walking ahead as Audrey followed him feeling bad for him knowing very well how it felt to lose a best friend, but before they could walk towards the staircase someone called out to Harry.

"Potter! Hey Potter!" shouted Malfoy from the compound outside the entrance hall as Harry turned with Audrey to look at the caller but on seeing Malfoy's face they both just turned and walked ahead.

"Potter! My father and I have a bet you see—I don't think you or Adams will last ten minutes in this tournament—he disagrees, bet you'll won't last five," smirked Malfoy loudly so that most of the students in the compound could hear what he had to say while his friends which included Gabrielle laughed like they thought he had the best sense of humour.

"I don't care what you're father thinks Malfoy—he's vile and cruel and you're just as pathetic," Harry shouted back as Audrey held him back by grabbing hold of his hand.

"Empty words Potter! What's wrong is your girlfriend holding you back?" sneered Malfoy as Audrey blushed deeply instantly letting go of Harry's arm.

"Sod off Malfoy!" said Harry and turned to walk away with Audrey by his side.

"Pity! Potter! Didn't your mudblood mother teach you any manners—oh yea—she's dead—and now you're roaming with a bastard child!" laughed Malfoy as Gabrielle looked at him a little shocked while Pansy laughed louder than all her friends.

"You-" began Harry as he took his wand out into his hands but Audrey had been faster he didn't know where her wand had come from but it was currently in her hand as the tip was pushed into Malfoy's chin. Draco looked into Audrey's eyes, they were dark and deep he felt like he was falling into them as they glistened mysteriously while he smiled over the tip of her wand. Draco Malfoy had been under several wand tips but never before had experienced the fear he was experiencing today, yet to hide his it, he smirked like any Slytherine, wrong move.

"You—you- are a just very bad person!" snarled Audrey as she took her wand away from his chin not wanting to do anything drastic, knowing very well that her capabilities even though superior would not be entertained.

"That doesn't change your status you, filthy blood traitor- bitc-," sneered Malfoy as he laughed but very soon the laughter died, when Draco didn't know what hit him, because the next second Pansy screamed loudly as Draco's eyes went wide, his arms had suddenly disappeared.

"What's going on here!" shouted Jean as he pushed around the crowd and came face to face with Audrey glaring at Malfoy who was armless, Jean pulled her back by her cloak.

"Shit! What the bloody hell happened?" asked Jean as ran his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"When My father hears about this—I swear you'll be in trouble—I promise you bloody-!" shouted Malfoy as he tried to feel his sleeves but he failed miserably as they shook emptily.

Harry looked from Malfoy to Audrey as she pocketed her wand while Jean tried to calm a furious and scared Malfoy as the crowd gathered to admire Audrey's wonderful masterpiece some laughing and pointing at Malfoy as if he had grown another head—thank Merlin the spell didn't do that.

The crowd now gathered the attention of the group of teachers who were walking with Dumbledore and Maxine and they decided to check on the situation. Minerva was successful in helping clear the crowd as Jean had a strong hold on Audrey's and Harry's arms. One look at Malfoy and Rachel sighed as she closed her eyes and turned, her jaws clenched tightly as she opened her eyes and she couldn't control her anger anymore. Snape and Dumbledore tried to fix Malfoy, both equally impressed, Albus hadn't seen such handiwork in a long time from a student, but then again she did have Dumbledore blood in her.

"She is bloody good," said Severus running his hand through his hair as it flopped untidily back in its place and Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head as Remus sighed besides Severus.

" It's useless—only she can reverse this—healing is useless only her wand can reverse the spell," said Remus defeated, as Malfoy gulped but a small smirk played across his face as he heard Professor Adams blast out on Audrey.

"Didn't we discuss this over the summer!" exclaimed Rachel hissing, her hands on her hips as she spoke to Audrey who continued to glare at Malfoy who was still armless.

"Audrey! Look at me!" snapped Rachel as Audrey's eyes moved slowly from Malfoy to her mother and then to her black trainers.

"Were you practicing this spell over the summer?" asked Rachel sharply as Audrey slumped, her secret now out in the open wasn't very comforting since the knower was her mother who was the one against all of this in the first place.

"Audrey! Didn't we make a deal—didn't you promise you would stop improving this spell?" shouted Rachel glaring sharply at Audrey waiting for some response but when Audrey didn't even look at her, Rachel got even more mad.

"Audrey! You are aware of the consequences of this spell—then why did you perform it?—Audrey!" shouted Rachel as Audrey's head snapped up and her eyes bore into her mother's as Rachel shifted her head a bit her gaze hardening but it didn't help Rachel's temper that Audrey had her father's eyes and that they were as cold as his were the last time he had set eyes on her.

"He provoked me—I'm not stupid to just attack him at will!" shouted Audrey.

"Don't you dare raise your voice and speak to me," snapped Rachel her nerve breaking as Harry looked at the bickering family.

"I will if you call me a liar!" snapped Audrey in retaliation, the sentence coming from her abruptly as the response to it was not a very expected one either as a loud cracking sound echoed near Audrey's face.

Rachel stood there in horror of her actions as she withdrew her hand to her face covering her mouth which was parted slightly in shock of what she had just done. It was the first time she had ever lifted a hand on Audrey, Rachel had never believed in discipline with force and Jean had mocked her for such ideals after all he had been brought up in a different environment his family being well reputed pure-bloods, he had always pointed out to Rachel how undisciplined her daughter was but Rachel had never given any weight to his words and now that she had gone against her own principles she was stunned and verydistrubed.

Audrey lifted her hand to her bruised cheek, her face back down again as her black hair covered her face like always, Harry looked at her worriedly as Rachel was too stunned to speak. Suddenly Audrey's wand moved in her hand as she motioned it to do a spell and Malfoy got his arms back within a second but no one cared to look at him as very one was so engrossed in looking at Audrey and Rachel.

"Aud-" began Rachel releasing that Audrey's hand was still stuck in the same position that she must have struck her badly. Remus took a step towards Audrey but Audrey moved back, she was stuck she didn't know if she should wait for a punishment or just turn around and run, but Audrey was not weak and running would only show how weak and depended she was on the woman who had just violated her heart in such a gruesome way, so Audrey lifted her head up an expression of pure loathe pulled her face into a cold yet proud look. Rachel who looked at her startled at her reaction let her hand drop to her side as Audrey gulped and lifted her head up as Rachel's long finger marks were still evident on Audrey's right cheek.

"Mr. Malfoy did you provoke Ms. Adams?" asked Maxine slowly as Snape examined Draco's hand while he lifted an eyebrow questioning whether Malfoy had or not.

"No-!" snapped Malfoy as he looked at Audrey in pure disgust, he knew he had a big group of friends to back him up but Adams only had Potter and who in their right mind would believe her or him after the Goblet of fire incident.

"He's lying!" barked Harry but Jean's look silenced him.

"But Draco—didn't you call her a basta-" began Goyle sniggering to himself as Pansy shook her head violently and stubbed the fat boys toe.

"Mr. Malfoy! We at Beauxbatons find provocation seriously offensive and if these were the circumstances in which Ms. Adams attacked you, I find her use of spell justified," said Maxine rudely as she tried to protect her student from the boy who had just called her something terribly offensive.

"I think an apology is in order Mr. Malfoy!" said Dumbledore peering at Draco over his half moon spectacles.

"I'm sorry," sneered Draco disgustedly as he and his friends stalked off along with Minerva and Remus who would escort them to the transfiguration classroom.

Audrey too turned to leave something rather different playing on in her head but the expression she held on her face remained the same stone cold.

"Audrey, I'm-" began Rachel.

"Save your breadth," finished Audrey and stalked off as Harry followed her quickly not wanting to be stuck in an awkward moment.

In class Audrey, did not look at her mother and as soon as the bell rang she cleared out before her mother could approach her. After the Care of Magical Creatures class, strolled into the great hall for lunch her bag full of books, it felt like it was almost about to tear.

"So you're saying that you need to know everything on the anatomy of dragons?" whispered Leon as he pulled a book out from Audrey's bag into his hand, Audrey nodded and they settled down in the absolute end of the table where the crowd was the least.

"What are you planning Audrey?" Leon asked concerned as Audrey smiled at him knowingly.

"Trust me," she whispered as she pulled a book to her and push a piece of fish down her mouth.

After lunch Severus found Rachel strolling the grounds as he walked up to her cautiously, Dumbledore had just had a long talk with him on how Alastor had already begun helping Harry with the tournament and that it was high time that Audrey was given some sort of backing, but Albus had asked Severus to approach Rachel and then along with her sit Audrey down and help her through the challenge and so Severus walked up to Rachel and told her everything that Dumbledore had wanted him to, he tried his best to be civil and so did she and they both set out to the library where Rachel knew Audrey would be hiding.

Rachel and Severus strolled up to the desk that was full of large books as Audrey had her head buried into one of the large books as her nose almost touched the page while she scribbled notes into one parchment—when they closed in on the table they found Leon sitting opposite Audrey, a small book in his hand. Severus towered behind Audrey's chair to look at what she was writing; when he read her parchment he saw diagrams, curves, heavy calculations and a few doodles. He cleared his throat as Audrey jumped in her seat with the unexpected visitor hovering around her table. Audrey looked opposite as Leon was now replaced with her mother trying to make sense as to why Leon had been reading up on magical creatures of the world. Audrey pulled the book shut from under Rachel's eyes and packed her parchment into her bag and looked around, no one was supposed to know that she knew about the Dragons, if she let it slip or even gave a hint to anyone that she was aware Harry and Hagrid could be in grave trouble and she didn't want that—no she didn't want that at all.

"Can I help you?" she questioned coldly glaring at her mother as Snape settled down in a chair next to Rachel.

"We were wondering what you were going to do about your dragon problem?" asked Snape looking around to see a few second year Ravenclaws pass them by.

"Well—I was—you know—maybe I would—well-" stammered Audrey for some reason she wasn't very comfortable talking about it in front of Rachel after all she still didn't believe her.

"Well—we might be able to help you," said Rachel shifting uncomfortably in her seat as if not wanting to be here in the first place, Audery sensed this in the wrong way, she thought Rachel didn't care—this was the last place she would want to be and Audrey could tell, she wasn't stupid and whoever doubted that was just not worth wasting her time for, it was like she had given up on her mother, suddenly it was all clear to Audrey now—she was alone, but she had decided to be strong—she would show them—she was no coward.

"Help me! You want to help me!" she scoffed as Rachel tried to cut her but Audrey added quickly.

"—you don't even believe me—besides I don't need your help—it doesn't make a difference to you—you'd rather have me dead by midnight anyway," snarled Audrey.

"Don't talk to me like that" said Rachel disappointedly.

"Why shouldn't I?" barked Audrey angrily as the resentment built up for her mother came pouring out.

"Because I don't deserve to be spoken to like that" said Rachel her voice softer than before knowing very well what she deserved.

"Really, I'm not sure if we agree on that!—good day professor Snape," snapped Audrey as she pulled her now packed bag and lifted it to her shoulder and she stormed out of the library. Severus slumped and rubbed his head with his left hand. Rachel saw Severus's reaction to the whole situation which ticked her off even more.

"This isn't my fault," she snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything!" replied Severus bored that Rachel actually thought that he had an opinion about her relationship with the girl.

"Well I know what you are implying—but she needs to get her priorities right," sad Rachel trying to justify herself even though she knew she was wrong.

"Give her a break Rachel—she's just a kid!" snapped Severus sharply as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he was walking out on her.

"None of your bloody business really," he replied murderously he had to find Audrey, he needed to know what she had planned, he knew she had planned something, he was certain of that.

"Severus!" scolded Rachel lightly as Severus turned to look at her a little surprised as she bit her bottom lip, he hadn't heard her say his name for a very long time, it reminded him so much of them together, but Severus turned his back to her and walked out of the library leaving Rachel alone to think of what she was going to do next.

Severus spent the rest of his day looking for the girl, she seemed to have disappeared altogether or maybe she was just hiding in the Gryffindor common room, but Severus caught hold of her before dinner, Audrey didn't wish to speak with him but he was adamant to have a short talk with her.

"Look Adams! I don't care what you and your aunt have between each other—I need to talk to you about your challenge," snapped Severus as he lost his patience, he had caught her in the empty corridor outside the great hall which was now full of students enjoying their dinner.

"Why?" she asked him suspicious.

"Because Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you," blurted Severus, he didn't have any other reason to justify himself and therefore the truth was the best way to make her believe him.

"Did you not see what happened to Malfoy?" she whispered as Severus raised his eyebrows, she couldn't possibly think that the spell would work on a dragon.

"The anatomy of humans and dragons is very different Ms. Adams—it could be dangerous-" began Severus as she cut him.

"I am aware sir—with a family full of transfiguration nuts I think I've learnt a thing or two—therefore if I target the correct sections for correct amounts of time-" she replied not completing her sentence she knew he could fill it in, though Severus was still very doubtful of her plan.

"Trust me!" she muttered smiling at him as she walked away into the great hall full of noisy students.

Severus did not know why but after a long time he thought with his heart, which pounded for him to stop her and tell her the ways he thought would help her succeed, but once again Severus's logical mind won over the competition and so he decided to let the girl be after all like Rachel had put it she wasn't his daughter.

**AN/- There you go—reviews will be appreciated =) please I'm felling very review deprived. Make me happy =) from one frustrated student to another. **


	12. Chapter 12

AN/- a bit longer than the rest but worth it—check it out—you'll enjoy I guarantee it.

Chapter 12

She was running again, she didn't know from what or why, but she was just running in what looked like a huge pit while savage men shouted out for the thing following her to kill her, suddenly a large foot crushed her like a cockroach. Audrey woke up with a start as the thunder and lightning cracked outside the dark room brightening up the sky. Audrey walked over to the window, she was sweating and worried sick about that mornings happenings, she secretly hoped that the challenge would be postponed due to the sudden arrival of the rain, because she had a feeling she was least prepared for it, even if this wasn't true, she had done her research and spent weeks practicing, but what Audrey was worried about was the possibility of her plan failing and that the lack of a backup plan made her mind go places she didn't want to travel to. She thought for a second as to whether she should have accepted help that Snape and her mother had wanted to offer her, but the next second it was out of her head.

Audrey did not want to go there, she had lost all hope when it came to her mother, she felt like she had been used and thrown away, that her mother was a selfish person and that she did not consider what Audrey was going through, all she thought about was what Jean thought of the whole situation and how Jean thought Audrey was a little scoundrel in need of a lesson and how Audrey should be more like his fat niece Patricia Phelps. These were the times when Audrey just wanted to run into a hole and die because there was nowhere else she could run to, sometimes she just wished she could slip Veritaserum into her mother's tea and find out who her father was, but she didn't have the guts to do it. She loved the woman even if she didn't get any love in return, it had been years since her mother had kissed her goodnight, her mother had never read her a bed time story it was something mothers didn't do, certainly not her mother it was always Remus or Uncle Albus who had been visiting and Audrey had never asked her for trivial things because she thought that even if certain things were not said or done did not mean that her mother did not love her, but now all of a sudden Audrey doubted it, she doubted everything that had ever been given to her with 'love'. What was love anyways? How could one define love? Something dear and close, something special, but if love was so special and important why was it that it hit you in the face and left you bleeding?

Audrey stood up and checked her watch on the side table, it was only five thirty in the morning and the sun was obviously not up, Audrey had to get away from her thoughts, she had to get out of that room. She picked up her broomstick that lay in the corner behind her bed; she hadn't touched it since last week's quidditch matches against Neptune and Slytherine. She put on appropriate clothes along with a black windcheater which she zipped up as she picked up her broomstick and walked out o her room her thoughts following her like a lost puppy.

After a short fight with the fat lady, she reached the deserted quidditch pitch which was now mucky with puddles all over the place. She mounted her broomstick and flew around the pitch letting the rain hit her face as she closed her eyes letting her mind guide the broomstick. When she opened them, she had to take a quick turn as she had flown out of the pitch and into the grounds and was about to hit that permanently frustrated moving tree which had almost tried to kill Seamus the other day.

Audrey flew away from the tree a little relieved that she wasn't hurt, she slowly landed back in the entrance hall half an hour later as she dragged her feet towards the dormitory, when she crashed back into her bed she realised something, when she had flown with her eyes closed she couldn't see anything but what she thought was in front of her, but when she opened her eyes everything was clear and she could manipulate her senses to work as she wanted them to. Maybe there was a way out of this—maybe she could get her mother to love her again, all she had to do was what Jean was doing already, she had to close her mother's eyes—all she had to do was pretend to like Jean and then everything would be perfect—she would get her mother to love her again, she realised now why she seemed like the bad guy, because she hadn't opened her eyes, she had been thinking with her mind, she needed to think with everything—she needed to work it out in her favour make people see what she wanted them to see—show her mother that she was the real prize not Jean—that she was the angel not Jean, that all she wanted was to be a good girl while Jean didn't want anything to do with her. Audrey smirked but at the end of her mind something chided, her conscious was biting her again.

"You sound just like you-know-who!" it said

"I do not" snarled Audrey in her head beginning the never ending internal conflict she faced with her conscience.

"You'd be a good addition in Slytherine. Perfect snake!"

"Shut up,"

"Don't you see, he makes her happy! You could never see her happy. Never!"

"You're lying"

"Think about it Audi! You are scheming against your own mother,"

"Audrey? Audrey, are you alright?" whispered Hermione sitting down next to Audrey as Audrey took in a deep breath, Audrey nodded as Hermione smiled pityingly at her.

"You seem so tense, are you nervous?" asked Hermione softly as Audrey nodded slowly while all Hermione could do was put her hand over Audrey's and rub her back as Audrey decided to close her eyes and never open them again in such a frightful way. She was fine just the way she was, even if her mother didn't appreciate the fact that she looked like her father.

All the champions had gathered in the tent set in the highlands of the castle beyond the quidditch pitch and before the beginning of the forest.

Audrey noticed Harry pacing tensely while the others stood in their partitioned sections of the rooms awaiting the beginning of the tournament. Audrey noticed Harry stop for a second and suddenly Hermione crawled in from under the tent and threw herself into his arms, Audrey blushed at the site, she knew it was only a friendly gesture but she felt awkward that she had caught them in a compromising position. But much to Harry and Hermione's embarrassment Rita Skitter walked in at the wrong moment with her photographer and a huge flash followed Hermione letting go of Harry quickly and blushing embarrassedly as Rita smirked while Victor Krum walked to Harry's side a little angry.

"Ah young love" smiled Rita dreamily.

"This tent is for champions—and friends!" he said rudely dismissing Rita as she approached him and then stopped mid way.

"Well—I know when I am not wanted," smiled Rita shrewdly as she threw a last glance around the tent and walked out with clicking heels and her photographer behind her.

A few minutes later the judges entered the tent along with Percy Weasley who Audrey thought reminded her a lot of a well groomed Ron.

"Gather around champions!—Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore a little confused as he called for the champions to circle around them while Hermione stood in the background feeling out of place.

"I'm sorry professor—I was just—going to go," she said smiling at harry who nodded as she threw Audrey a thumbs up and Audrey smiled in acknowledgement knowing her mind was anything but ready for this.

Nevertheless she stood boldly next to Harry, he being a month older than her in age stood next to Fleur who was the youngest in the seventeen year lot.

"Now—these are just the miniature versions of what you are going to be up against outside—your goal is to get the golden egg in the nest that the dragon will be guarding with her life, now remember the use of unforgivables in not allowed and will result in disqualification of that champion from that particular task—Mr. Krum if you will please pull out you're dragon," finished Crouch holding the now open pouch which seemed to be emitting smoke.

Krum reached into the pouch and his gloved hand came out with a red scaled miniature dragon. He stared at it for a while and then looked up at Crouch.

"The Chinese fireball—ooh!" said Crouch in a odd manner making him look slightly deranged as Fleur and Cedric picked their dragon's next. Harry was next he got the Hungarian Horntail one of the deadliest of the group along with the Ukrainian Flamethrower which graced Audrey with it's warm fire ball as it came out and almost burnt her hand if it weren't for her gloves.

"Now at the sound of the canons Mr. Krum-," began Dumbledore but Filch was too daft to understand as the canon went off and the stadium roared with gleeful chants for Krum to come out and grace them with his bald head, which he did with the constipated look on his face.

Soon most of the champions had fought valiantly against their dragons and come out victorious, Harry to Audrey's surprise was leading with a beautiful display of courage and a broken hand which now lay in a sling in the part of the stadium where he was sitting next to Hermione as Ron admitted his mistake and Harry forgave him instantly.

Too much was going on in Leon Bernard's head that minute to care as to whether Neville was being beaten up by sixth year Slytherines so he let Harry and Ron help him out as he strained his neck to have a good look of the 'pit of terror' as Ludo Bagman's commentary had announced it currently, his voice boomed from the microphone commenting on Audrey's arrival in the pit along with the opening of the Ukrainian Flamethrower's cage.

"Look!—she's there," shouted Ginny as she helped Neville straighten up while the rest of the Gryffindors joined her in her administrations of the pit.

"Where?" asked Leon straining to find his best friend as Ginny pointed out to the opening where Audrey stood dressed in black jeans, a blue Beauxbatons gym t-shirt and black and red sweat shirt something very similar to what Fleur had worn except she had a green strip running across her sweat shirt.

Audrey took another step into the pit as she gulped she had a feeling she had been in here and last times events hadn't been very pleasant, but as soon as she entered the pit something gleamed in the dim sunlight. Audrey spotted the egg, there was no dragon, no nothing, it was a free way, she grinned, she hadn't expected it to be so easy. She dashed towards the egg like there was no tomorrow but sadly a sharp and heavy blow in the chest set her flying through the pit and almost crashed her into the strong wooden fence at the other side near the reserved circle, which was booked only for the teachers and dignitaries like the minister of magic of both England and France, then there was the Malfoy family who sat snugly next to Snape enjoying the view.

"Arresto momentum," shouted Audrey fearfully before she hit the wooden fence so that she stopped before she hit the fence, she survived without a scratch.

The dragon roared as it opened its mouth to exhale a huge gush of fire set towards Audrey who quickly moved away as she saw the remnants of a layer of the wood burnt to ashes.

"Dislimbatious-" shouted Audrey as red rays engulfed the dragon's torso going around it like a rope trying very hard to contain something. Audrey was pleased her spell was working two more minutes and the dragon would be limb less, it would be able to stand, sit or fly and the beauty of a handicapped dragon was she could move more freely and capture the egg.

But before Audrey could dream further the dragon spread its wing cutting away the rope like binds like they were cob webs. Audrey knew this was it, this was what her dreams had symbolised, the lack of a back up plan lay her stranded in the middle of a pit with nothing but one huge boulder and a furious deadly dragon.

Audrey let out a loud breath as she tried to focus her mind on something else she could possibly do, but nothing crossed her mind as she hid behind the humungous boulder.

"Think Audrey think!" shouted her mind every part of which trying to think of a practical solution to this, but none crossed her mind, after all fighting dragons was not her everyday job or hobby.

The dragon even though chained still had motion in it's legs as it ran towards her in a threatening way chasing Audrey through the pit as Audrey tripped over an upturned root that was still half attached to the ground, the dragon closed in on her and hovered over her opening its mouth once again to finish this ridiculous drawl between it and the human.

Rachel couldn't look, she couldn't possibly enjoy the fact that her daughter was getting pulverized by a dragon and therefore she buried her head in Jean's shoulder who too was at the edge of his seat not worried but excited, though Rachel did peer at the ground once in a while as she could hear Leon Bernard who was standing at the fence shouting his lungs out to Audrey about doing what Harry did, she pitied the boy, Audrey couldn't possibly hear him and nor was he telepathic. Rachel's head snapped up all of a sudden as she glanced over to seats above to look for someone but he wasn't there, but she did catch Malfoy glaring at her loathingly. She turned her head around to look for Snape but he was nowhere in the teachers box, when she did find the black haired man he was standing at the fence just like Bernard shouting his lungs out for Audrey to take off the dragon's eye. Rachel dashed to him and stood on the tiny build up of the fence on which Severus was standing he glanced at her and then turned back to shouting at the girl.

"Can't you use legillimency?" asked Rachel gulping she just wanted Audrey to be safe.

"Do you think I'm an idiot for shouting my lungs out!—of course I used legillimency—but your bloody uncle's gone and sealed of her mind—it's impossible for anyone to get in," said Severus disgruntled by the fact that the crowd was louder than him.

"He did it to protect her," said Rachel softly.

"She's fourteen, why the hell does she need protection—you make her sound like that Potter brat?" snapped Severus.

Severus returned to looking helplessly at Audrey as Leon who was only a meter away stopped shouting as well, all they could do now was wait till Audrey thought of a miracle or maybe they would extract what was left of her an hour later from under the dragon's foot, she had so meticulously tried to evaporate.

"Cant you try again?" Rachel pleaded.

"You're her aunt why don't you try?" he asked rudely questioning her like she was challenging his abilities.

"Just say no if you don't want to—there is no need to snap at me," she snapped back at him as coldly as he had.

"I'm not saying anything," he snarled loudly as he shut his eyes once again trying his best to get into the girl's head knowing he wouldn't get through but just so Rachel would be satisfied, he would do anything for her at the drop of a hat, even if he didn't want to articulate that to her, he wished she knew but unlike him she had never tried to read his mind, she didn't know what Severus wanted for himself or for her for that matter, besides she didn't care for a greasy git like him anymore, his time was up, Rachel no longer wanted to be with some slimy nerd who would betray her for her best friend, she'd rather be with everything muggle romance novels thought French men looked like a chivalrous bastard who could out do Severus everywhere he wanted to excel. It was true and Severus would be a fool to deny it he had the looks and he was intelligent, anyone would fall madly in love with such a man.

Severus opened his eyes in failure once again as Rachel slumped and went back to sit next to Jean who seemed to have made friends with Malfoy and so Rachel sat alone not wanting anything to do with Malfoy. Severus was disappointed in himself he wished he could help the girl and more than that he wanted to impress Rachel and failing at what he was possibly best at didn't please him in the least and so Severus focused everything he had and put all his concentration into entering Audrey's head telling her what to do.

Audrey sat there paralysed as the dragon hovered over her; she closed her eyes as the dragon let out a gush of warm air from its nostrils.

"Open your eyes Audrey—don't be scared!" said a voice in her head. The voice did not belong to her, nor was it her conscious speaking, because the voice was remembered but not recalled, it belonged to a man she could not put a face on. But why could she hear someone in her head, it was odd to hear voices in your head even in the wizarding world; it was either that you were too stressed or you were going bonkers. Audrey was too scared to open her eyes and the voice scared her even more, what if it was death who was speaking to her, what if she opened her eyes, he would lift her up with him and take her away with a large fireball turning whatever that was left of her into ashes.

"Open your eyes Audrey—trust me you'll know what to do," said the voice again. Audrey slowly realised that if she had heard the voice previously there was nothing to worry about and besides there was nothing to be afraid off, it was either facing her fears or succumbing to them and Audrey wasn't ready for the latter.

The voice faded away as Audrey opened her eyes which now had a direct view of the dragon's face including its half open mouth and Audrey could see it coming, a small light manifesting in the dragon's mouth was enough to tell her what was coming next as she rolled over to her left, her wand in her hand as she tried to pick herself up but fell down again given the dragon another chance to shoot a fireball at her as Audrey lifted her wand and quickly deflected the fire.

"Aguamenti!" she shouted as the jet of water mixed with fire leaving nothing but hot air behind as the crowd was in frenzy over her finally doing another spell after so long even if it was a very basic one. It was just like her dream her friends who might have been encouraging her were nowhere to be seen in the massive crowd that had gone barbaric to see the prevalence of the laws of survival.

Audrey quickly pushed herself up and dashed towards the only boulder in the pit she jumped behind it and peeped to see what the dragon was up to she noticed it go back and sit next to the nest with the golden egg, the crowd was now much more silent as they waited for Audrey's next move. Audrey scanned the pit for an idea but none struck her, her eyes fell on the root that had helped her fall, her mouth dropped, that wasn't possible, what was a Siestade root doing in the middle of a pit? Audrey found it odd that the root which was the major and almost only component in the making of the draught of the living dead was sitting snugly in the middle of the pit staring at her in a mocking way, laughing on making her fall.

Audrey looked at the dragon and then back at the boulder as she quickly calculated in her head and then twirled her wand in her hand.

"Gemino!" she whispered with a grin on her face as a copy of the boulder sat next to it, she touched it which created another copy, the dragon spotted the shift in its environment as a few minutes later it was enclosed in an asymmetric wall of boulders. Audrey finished touching the final boulder and drew deep breaths as she stared blankly into the fence. She was standing in the area of the stadium were most of the stand were full with Slytherines as Audrey's scanned the crowd for a familiar face she couldn't find any but one which stared at her coldly, Draco Malfoy did not seem pleased, Audrey looked at the person sitting beside him. Gabrielle had a worried look on her face as she Audrey caught her eyes and for a minute they looked at each other while Audrey caught her breath and then Gabrielle looked away with a worried look upon her face, Audrey knew very well she was still looking at her from the corner of her eyes. Audrey too turned away as she could now hear the dragon growing uneasy at the fact that it was surrounded by rock. Audrey drew a last long breadth and jumped over the boulder to get into the 'dragon's den' as Ludo Bagman's commentary called it.

The dragon now once more face to face with the alien spread its massive wings as a flap denoted that it would not go down without a fight.

"Bring it on dragon head!" muttered Audrey to herself as beads of sweat formed around her mouth and ran down her already dirty face. Wand in hand Audrey ran towards the dragon while the dragon ran towards her, the closer she came to the dragon the more she wanted to turn behind but the Siestade root that was currently under the dragon's belly made her believe she could do it. Just as she and the creature were about to collide, she skid under the dragon cutting the dragon's soft hide on the belly as well as pulling out the root from the ground.

The dragon roared in pain as blood seeped through the cut on its belly, Audrey ran towards the boulders but the dragon flung its tail and crashed it into Audrey's back making her go ahead with unexpected force and making her crash into the boulder and then slid down to the ground as if she had just broken into a million pieces. Audrey had trouble breathing as she fell to the ground, her vision was blurred as well, she felt like being crushed under a dragon's foot what irony, but then again how was she supposed to know that she was going to be thrown face first into a boulder. The dragon came in for the final assault as it drew in breath and then let out a massive flame which Audrey dodged despite the pain she was experiencing in her entire body. She dodged the fire and luckily got behind the set of boulders facing the stadium. She sank to her knees the Siestade root safely in her hand while her wand in the other, she was thankful that it was still in one piece.

Audrey looked at the clock over the stadium near the commentators box, she noticed Harry's time had already beat hers in a bad way by ten minutes while Krum's limit would soon surpass as well if she did not finish it off fast and then fourth place where she would be stranded because Cedric Diggory was only a millisecond away from beating Krum, but she did not know how she was going to manage to ignite the courage she needed to finish her task because, with the root in hand all she needed was the strength to put the dragon to sleep and strength was all she lacked.

"Audrey!—don't give up!" shouted someone at the fence in the stadium, she tried to focus her vision and it slowly became clearer.

"Leon-?" muttered Audrey to herself, Leon was encouraging her, she realised that she was on the friendlier side of the stadium now, there were no cold looks she would be getting on this side.

"Get up Audrey—you can do it—whatever you are doing—just a little more!" he encouraged her even though he clearly did not know what his best friend was up to.

"I'm tired," she mouthed.

"Do it for yourself!" he said pleadingly, as Audrey's eyes widened he was right, she did not have to prove herself to anyone anymore, this was a life and death situation it was either that she puckered up and put the dragon to sleep or just waste her time and loose against all the others. She was going to do it—for herself and yet her eyes travelled to the teachers box where her aunt Min and Uncle Al sat looking worriedly at her, but they were not the ones she was searching for, she found Jean talking to the Malfoy's while her mother stood next to Snape at the fence looking like she was going to be sick with grief. Audrey breathed deeply as the last thing she was her mother smile at her hoping she had caught a glimpse of her. Audrey smiled back in acknowledge as Rachel's face burst into a grin while Padfoot who Audrey saw now stood next to Remus beside's Rachel, he barked merrily.

Audrey got to her feet her eyes going to the clock for the last time, three minutes were left to beat Krum all she needed was one. She cleaned the root quickly with a water charm, the only charm she had actually learnt in Jean's class. She burnt the root with a quick incendio and cut it into two with a diffindo. Her root was burning hot as the vapours it emitted were making her drowsy as well.

She got on back to the other side of the boulders, the dragon standing where it stood last as if waiting and anticipating Audrey's next attack.

"Reducto!" shouted Audrey as she pointed her wand at the dragon's tail. The dragon roared in pain just then Audrey flung half of the root into the open mouth as the dragon swallowed the root with the closing of its mouth. Audrey waited for a reaction as she waited readily, aiming her next shot at the dragon's mouth. Thanks Merlin for her chaser skills that had finally paid off and saved her life, well almost because the dragon was still standing.

"Die you stupid thing!" she cried in pain knowing very well it was not going to die but collapse into a peaceful slumber much to her dismay.

The dragon stared at Audrey with its icy blue eyes which had begun to droop and in a manner of seconds the eyelids shut and the dragon fell onto the ground shaking the entire ground like a massive earthquake. Audrey threw the other half of the root as the crowd burst into jubilant cheers while she picked up the golden egg beating Krum's time by one minute forty five seconds.

She picked up the egg and crashed to the ground not wanting to wake up at all as the cheering died down and everything went dark.

Severus had delivered only half a message to the girl and before he could deliver the second half the barriers in Audrey's mind were raised again and he was pushed out rather rudely as he almost fell of the small parapet that he was standing on.

Fortunately, the girl was intelligent enough to have figured a way to defeat the dragon on her own, even though it was oddly lucky that she found a Seistade root in the pit, he was pleased with the fact that she knew what to do with it because if it were Krum or Fleur in her place they would have been killed by now or for that matter even Potter. The next few minutes had gone quickly as the girl defeated the dragon and then fainted, he was sure due to the effect of the fumes of the Siestade root and of course she had almost been killed by a dragon.

Severus walked back up to the stands and sat down next to Narcissa Malfoy who smiled at him politely, he cursed his luck, he never liked to sit next to Narcissa she was a pain, always bothering him with questions about her son who had no consideration whatsoever about other people's feelings as he royally trampled over them in a very Malfoy way—snooty.

"How is Draco doing at Potions?" murmured Narcissa as Jean who had been talking to Lucius departed to go speak with Rachel who was sitting three stands below, Severus's eyes followed Jean as he tapped his 'fiancée' on her back and she gave him a swift hug and a kiss, she kissed him in front of her ex, the gall-!

"Draco is doing fine," drawled Severus in reply to Narcissa's question as his gaze snapped from Rachel to the pit where the girl had been revived by Lupin and the medical team.

"Pretty girl—related to Adams, I hear" snubbed Lucius as he looked at Audrey get up and accept a cup of tea from Madam Pomfrey and walk out of the pit while the stadium cheered.

"Yes," snapped Severus, he knew what Lucius was getting at and he did not like it.

"Does it not seem peculiar—that Rachel Adams suddenly has a sister—we have never heard off?" sneered Lucius.

"You're stating?" he asked bored and irritated at the way Narcissa was looking at him with disbelief.

"I'm not stating old friend only implying—she does look a awful lot like you—Draco tells me her robes billow behind her as well—and that she frowns just like professor Snape—that she is brilliant in potions, tranfiguration and defence but lacks skills in charms ," said Lucius smirking.

"Draco certain knows a lot about a person he despise," drawled Severus annoying Narcissa as she heard something bad about her son for his teacher.

"Don't be so modest Severus—it is not like you haven't ever know the woman—it is obvious that Rachel is lying to your face," said Narcissa coldly stating her idea in a very matter of fact way.

"Audrey Adams has absolutely nothing to do with me," snarled Severus sharply as Lucius grinned, a short chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"I would certainly check that wouldn't you—I believe Dra-?" replied Narcissa coldly as Severus raised his eyebrows.

"And whose words should I believe Narcissa –the words of a fourteen year old are hardly considered to be pure gold and especially when it comes to young Draco as we know of his previous—delusional talks that he has had-," replied Severus shutting Narcissa up instantly, she knew he was talking about the short delusional episode that Draco had in his third year where he thought Sirius Black had stabbed him at Hogsmeade when it was only a ketchup stain, he had raised a huge fiasco about it for a day and even gotten himself admitted in the hospital wing for a few hours, a huge search party had been dispatched only to give him detention for a week because Madam Pomfrey had declared the 'blood' on his shirt to be ketchup.

"Besides—if she was who you think she was I would have known—and since I am unaware of the existence of such a fact—I believe there is nothing else to talk about—I shall take your leave—good day," finished Severus a bit furious as Lucius smirked and bid his friend good day, knowing very well that Severus would definitely ponder over this for at least one day, some sort of comeback for calling his golden boy delusional.

AN/- review people—it's been a hard month—I NEED REVIEWS! FEED ME!


	13. Chapter 13

AN/- chapter 13-for all those who subscribed to me and my story-I thank thee.

I wish you'd review too.

**Chapter 13**

Rachel saw Severus depart quickly away from the stands as she had a thought burst in her head, was Severus right, had she been too hard on her daughter, it was true that in the past week Rachel's anger had gotten out of control and had come out in the wrong way on Audrey. But now that she thought about it the bloody bat was right, even if Audrey was older didn't mean she wasn't a child, she was only fourteen for Merlin's sake, yet it was hard to remember that sometimes in Audrey's case because she acted way mature than she was but she only acted that way, truth was she was still a child and would always be one for Rachel and a mere fourteen year old child couldn't have managed to break the age line that Dumbledore had created and if she had, she sure hadn't been prepared for something as grave as death.

Rachel knew that instant that she had been too tough on her daughter, she knew how Audrey felt—ignored because all her attention had been focused lately on Jean who pulled her away from any task. Rachel knew he was attention seeking but she hadn't realized the lack of attention she was providing or not providing the most important person in her life.

Rachel stood up suddenly as Jean's hand on her shoulders fell to his lap, she had a determined look on her face as Jean looked puzzled and asked her,

"Where are you going—let the crowd leave we'll go after-" he spoke loudly and commandingly but she cut him throwing him a glare.

"I have to go see her," she said as he pulled her hand with his strong one.

"Lupin's tending to her—let her be," said Jean as Rachel pulled her away from his swiftly as Jean looked a little angry.

"Yes, but Lupin is not her mother," she snapped walking away before Jean could retaliate.

Rachel walked into the hospital where Remus was tending to Audrey's bleeding hand as he removed splinters from her hand with tweezers and threw them into a medicine tray on the bed, the tray had several tiny pieces of rock in it all covered in blood.

Rachel noticed Harry Potter sitting next to Audrey along with the Weasley boy and his two twin brothers who were making her forget the pain and laugh, they reminded Rachel so such of James and Sirius, Remus was still Remus and Harry was just like Lily while Audrey, she was her but then Rachel rethought as she saw Harry's hand graze through his hair, just like James used to whenever he was a meter away from Lily.

Audrey's eyes now went to where her mother was standing, she seemed pale and awkward to be standing there alone without anyone noticing her, so Audrey smiled as Remus's eyes went from her hand to Rachel and now everyone was looking at her.

Rachel walked up to the bed as Madam Pomfrey came in and glared at the group she hated big crowds around beds and so Harry and the Weasleys bid Audrey good bye and Remus got back to work on Audrey's bloody hand.

"How'd that happen?" asked Rachel coolly not knowing how to approach the situation.

"Fell over while getting the root, my hand hit the ground and-" said Audrey softly as Remus removed the last piece of rock from her hand.

"Must have hurt a lot," said Rachel pulling the bloody hand into her soft one.

"A bit," replied Audrey nonchalantly as Rachel waved her hand over the hand as the blood vanished and the bruises were now seen clearly on it.

"Fenura," said Rachel softly as strips of gauze shot out of her wand and wrapped around Audrey's hand neatly and then Rachel tied up the ends as Remus came back after washing his hands.

"I'm sorry! I should have believed you—I should have been there," said Rachel looking down at her hands which held the other small one of her daughter.

"You do now—that's what counts," said Audrey smiling as Rachel returned her smile.

"I do love you Audrey, a lot I just hope you know that," said Rachel looking at her daughter's face as Audrey launched herself into her mother's arms.

"I love you too mum," said Audrey snuggling her head into her mother hair as Rachel held her close, her arms tightening around her daughter's thin frame.

"Severus!" said Remus cheerfully as Audrey let go of her mother and sat back on the bed both their heads turned towards the doorway where Snape was now walking out of.

Something hit Audrey suddenly, the voice in her head, she could now put a face to it, no wonder she thought she had heard it, it had belonged to Snape.

"I was just hear to check on Ms. Adams," said Severus as Remus walked up to him

"It was you—how'd you get into my head!" said Audrey abruptly as Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"You got in? How" said Rachel surprised as a little red tinge creeped into Severus's pale cheeks.

"Got in!-how'd you know about it?" asked Audrey skeptical of the whole situation.

"I asked him too," replied Rachel simply as Audrey got even more confused.

"You can get into people's minds?" asked Audrey her expression very much like Severus's.

"Yes—it's called legillimency," replied Severus plainly trying to get out of the room.

"How do learn this legillimency—never mind," began Audrey in excitement but she was cut in by Rachel's death glare, so she pouted and crossed her hands across her chest.

"So what are we discussing?" asked Albus as he and Minerva walked into the hospital wing

"Nothing—I was here to inquire about Ms. Adams's health she's obviously fine and therefore I'll be leaving," said Severus curtly as Dumbledore cleared his path as Audrey strained her neck to get a view of him leave. She definitely wanted to know more about this legillimency thing.

A week into the challenge and school continued to function like there was nothing going on but on a boring Tuesday Audrey sat down for breakfast with the rest of her Gryffindor friends and Leon who was whispering into Ginny's ears making her laugh as Lavender Brown and some other girls looked at him dreamily.

"Oh! Give it a rest Ron, they are dating or some such," hissed Hermione as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Anyways—I have got to go to the library—I'll see you later," said Hermione as she whispered something into Audrey's ear making her groan and shake her head while Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled as she left for the library.

"Odd! She never goes to the library before the morning post," muttered Ron looking at Audrey suspiciously as she shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

The doors of the great hall were pushed open suddenly as people looked at the person walking into the hall, Harry who had his mouth full of pumpkin juice spat it out in shock on seeing the man walking up to the head table as he winked at him. Harry turned to Audrey as who was equally shocked. Sirius Black had just strolled into the great hall not as Padfoot but as Sirius himself.

"What the bloody hell?" said Ron astonished as the paper owl threw the daily prophet into his plate.

Harry snatched the paper from him as he read the first page which had Sirius's picture on it, Harry read out the article loudly.

_**Ministry's 13 year Blooper correction.**_

_**Last night had been a long night for the ministry aurors when an intern Henry Jones brought in a mysterious person who looked exactly like Peter Pettigrew the man thought to be killed by Sirius Black, for which Black suffered life imprisonment until last year when he escaped through ways that are still unknown to the ministry as Mr. Black refused to open up.**_

_**Dumbledore was quoted saying that "the man is Pettigrew... Black is innocent." After vigorous question of the man under veritaserum, the ministry concluded today morning at two that the man was no one but Peter Pettigrew and he has acknowledged that all the crimes committed by Mr. Black were his doings which includes the association in the murder of the Potters and the murder of twenty muggles on the London street...**_

_**Mr. Black was brought in by Dumbledore in the morning by five his name was cleared of all charges and hence forth he is a free man, the ministry in return for trying Mr. Black without a trial have given him a compensation that has not yet been revealed by though "all is good between me and the ministry" is what he was quoted saying...**_

It went on and on to the next page and the next, half the daily prophet was full of news about Sirius's escape, his sightings and him shaking the hand on the minister last night. Dumbledore announced something but Harry was still immersed in the Prophet's articles as he did not notice the shocked hall return to the customary jabber and rumor spreading while Sirius walked in behind him.

"I see you read the Prophet before I could tell you," said Sirius in mock disappointment sitting down next to harry while Remus sat beside Audrey who was sitting opposite Harry, Ron and continued with breakfast as Harry hugged his godfather for a good minute or two and then spoke animatedly about his past three years in Hogwarts.

"Sirius can I ask you something?" asked Audrey as Remus looked at her over his toast while Sirius and Harry looked at her too, Sirius grinned like always,

"Sure," he said nodding.

"What exactly was this compensation that the ministry offered you?" Audrey asked curiously as Sirius grinned even more as he barked out laughing making a few jumpy Hufflepuff first years who were passing look at him horrified.

"Well—you see the minister wanted to cover up old Crouchy's mistake for not giving me a trial—he said I could ask for anything—and I did," said Sirius smirking as Audrey cocked her head curiously while Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I asked the minister if I could buy Hogwarts!" grinned Sirius as Harry and Audrey looked at him in disbelief as Ron's mouth almost dropped open to the table.

"And did you?" asked Audrey coolly trying her best not to sound sarcastic.

"Yes!—you are sitting with the guy who owns Hogwarts the castle—so whatever is in this building is mine—everything except the people!" said Sirius sitting up straighter as he looked over at the Slytherine table spotting Rachel sitting next to Jean, he waved at Jean who grinned and waved back.

"Can I ask you another thing?" asked Audrey as Sirius looked at her again and nodded nonchalantly.

"Why exactly did you buy Hogwarts?" asked Audrey putting all the curiosity in the sentence.

"Well—I –didn't—exactly—I was going to—you know I-" stammered Sirius as Harry chuckled while Sirius glared at Audrey. A small chuckle could be heard from the table behind Sirius. Sirius snapped his head around to look at the criminal and for some reason he had a very good way of getting back at him.

"Something funny, Snivellus?" asked Sirius as Remus choked on his toast sandwich, as Harry and Ron looked at each other, they wanted to burst out laughing but had to control it just in case Snape decided to chop off points for laughing.

Sirius glared at Severus who did not reply as Sirius smirked and continued to pass snide comments at Severus.

"I'd be careful if I were you Snivellus— I could ask Madam Pince to cancel your library membership if you dip your oil soaked hair into my books," smirked Sirius as Audrey looked on the situation uncomfortably. Severus closed his book and clenched his jaw, he had to retaliate now that the Slytherine's were looking at him with horror and depression that he hadn't replied to a Gryffindor's banter.

"Bit rich coming out of you Black, seeing you haven't touched a book in fifty years," sneered Severus as the Slytherines around him burst out laughing while people on the Gryffindor table glared at the potions master.

"At least I own all of them—tell me do you need money for shampoo—I'm willing to donate for the good of the world," smirked Sirius as the Gryffindor table burst out laughing the Weasley twins leading the clapping and the hooting.

"Just because you have money doesn't make your convict arse royal—so piss off Black at least I earn what I have –!" snarled Severus as his wand clenched the wand inside his robe pocket just in case.

"Yea, your father was an abusive drunkard muggle," muttered Sirius as the people around him and Snape were the only ones who heard it. Severus looked at Sirius, this was even low for him and Severus threw a last glance at Sirius and turned around and stormed out of the hall. A loud crash was heard outside the hall as Peeves came into the hall in tears as his polka dotted tie tightening around his neck by the second as his tongue was out of his mouth, it was obvious that he had tried to blow a raspberry at Severus and he had gotten a punishment that he hadn't expected.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron looking at Harry who gulped, they had potions next and he knew that it wasn't going to be very enjoyable.

Severus walked into his potion's class fuming like he was on fire, a few Slytherines fourth years had already settled into their desks as they set their work area. Severus sat down on his chair and sighed as he filled himself a glass of water to cool down.

Soon the fourth year class was full and his mood was still quite foul because of Black and not just that but Potter and Weasley listening to Blacks remark about his father.

A loud boom was heard from Longbottom's desk as Finnigan's face was black with soot as large boils started to grow on his face, the big one on his nose even burst as pus flew everywhere.

"Longbottom! You idiot! Come here this instant," snarled Severus as Neville gulped under the professor's glare.

"Thomas—escort him to the hospital wing,"said Severus as Neville quivered under his glare. The class grew silent as Snape said terrible things to Neville at the end of which fat tears ran down Neville cheeks, truth was the blast wasn't Neville's fault at all but when was Snape ever ready to listen to reason any Gryffindor had to offer.

The class ended as Ron and Hermione led Neville out, trying to cheer him up, even Hermione agreed to Ron's plans to murder Snape making Neville smile as he decided to skip lunch and go down to the lake to think, Hermione was skeptical and so she went with him just as a precaution.

Snape's foul mood became the talk around the Gryffindor table as Ron filled his plate with food.

"Your parcel Mr. Weasley," said the first year Nigel who stared at Harry and Audrey like they were blessed. Ron took the parcel and eyed it excitedly as Nigel was still standing there looking at Harry and Audrey with awe as they both looked at him and then turned to their respective plates feeling awkward. Hermione had returned with Neville who looked happier elbowed Ron who was sitting besides her as Ron turned to see Nigel still gawking Harry.

"Not now, Nigel—not now," said Ron as the first year looked disappointed but went his way, Ron returned to admiring the big parcel that he received from home. He never received something like this from home, ever. Hermione eyed Ron skeptically as he slumped and replied to her obvious question.

"What, I told him I'd get him their autographs," said Ron as he tore open the brown paper wrapping around the box that contained something special for him.

"Impressive Ronald," said Sirius over his plate as Ron smirked at him, but his smile dropped when he realized the absurdity of the contents in the box.

"Mum—sent me a dress!" he exclaimed painfully as Harry picked up an odd sort of white frilly thing.

"Is there a bonnet?—ah hah!" he said waving the frill in the air.

"Put it down Harry," said Ron as he pulled the dress away from Harry and placed it next to Ginny.

"I think these came for you Ginny," said Ron as Ginny raised her head and looked horrified.

"I'm not wearing that—it's ghastly!" she said looking coldly at the vile robes.

"They're not for Ginny—they're for you—dress robes!" said Hermione as a few on the table laughed out loud, even Neville seemed to have gotten a smile on his face.

"Dress robes!—for what?" asked Ron surprised.

* * *

><p>Severus had, had a rough day, rough was putting it quite lightly actually, with Black being let free and his buying over the whole castle and thereby finally granting himself right to strut about it like he owns it put Severus off in the worst ways possible. Why had Pettigrew gotten himself caught? Why couldn't he have just been the rat he was supposed to be?<p>

Black was a born maniac and the worst possible menace that has ever walked the earth even his parents would have agreed had they been alive, besides Black was a born a serial murder plotter, he had tried to kill Severus on some many occasions, no they were not occasions they had been very customary attacks that happened almost every day of his school life and now Black was back with Lupin who acted like he loved the world but Severus knew where Lupin's true loyalties lie and they were certainly never with him, but it didn't matter he didn't need pity from a werewolf.

Severus slumped into the cushioned armchair in his private quarters as the dungeons became colder with the advent of winter and snowfall which was currently covering the grounds with a soft white blanket as if lulling it to sleep.

Speaking of sleep Severus discarded his teaching robes and pushed himself into the couch, relaxing his tense body wishing he wouldn't be lazy and just go for a soak in the tub but instead of getting up he fell asleep on the couch in his white shirt and black pant, his shoes still on.

Two hours into his nap Severus was rather rudely shaken awake by a sharp knock on the door, he frowned in his sleep knowing it would probably just be Trelawney telling him about some stupid prediction she was making about his day and he didn't need that wretched woman making any more pathetic predictions about him, not after Black was back. Severus had to speak to Dumbledore about her, he had been having frequent visits from her since the past year when she had moved her rooms next to his and it was not funny.

The knocking became more prominent as it grew louder making Severus furiously walk to the door and pull it open angrily while a sarcastic comment on his mouth.

"Finally," said Minerva exasperatedly as Severus slumped his sarcasm drowning away and dying, he had always been witty when it came to Minerva, she enjoyed it, but never sarcastic, he respected her for that and he would never insult the woman who took him in after what had happened between him and Rachel.

"You were not present at lunch," said Minerva quizzing his absence as he noticed Rachel leaning against the wall behind Minerva an annoyed expression very evidently dawning her beautiful face.

"I'm sure I had my reasons," he said wanting to yawn but substituting it with a sharp inhalation of air.

"Fell asleep again didn't you?" asked Minerva sweetly as Severus sighed, there was no hiding anything from this woman, it annoyed him to the core sometimes, like now.

"What do you want Minerva?" he asked briefly.

"Well—the fourth year Slytherine's are not going to teach themselves how to dance on their own, are they?" she said in mock disapproval, he rolled his eyes, he did not want to teach a couple of fourth year idiots how to dance.

"Must I really?" he asked hoping to get out of this.

"Can we please go Aunt—besides Jean agreed to teach the class—why even ask him—it is pretty obvious he doesn't want to teach it." muttered Rachel in the background as Minerva glared at her.

"Well—great then—I believe he's a perfect replacement!" snarled Severus the word replacement meant exactly what he wanted to proclaim.

"Oh! For Merlin's sake—stop it-both of you, you're worse than the first years, it's been years since—don't you think there should some amount of understanding now—some sort of grown initiative," said Minerva putting her foot before Severus could close the door on them.

"I don't think there needs to be any understanding at all—not with death eaters at the least," said Rachel as Severus's anger became very evident on his face as Minerva knew what this was going to end with, it was best if she just waited till they got it out of their systems—she wondered if fourteen years of loathing would take too long, of course it would, but she was wrong as Rachel stood there ready for a brawl with Severus Minerva looked into her eyes, tears lined them threatening to fall any instant as the woman drew a deep breath and held it in. Minerva knew Severus had noticed it too, what surprised her that just as he noticed he withdrew what he was about to say, something very cold and satirical which he knew would depress Rachel further. Minerva was impressed she knew it must have taken a lot of will power for him to do what he did, she had hope for Severus because he wasn't the cold man who he portrayed to be, he was still very much in love with her daughter, too much.

"Good Day Minerva," said Severus as he shut the door on the women as Rachel stood up straighter as she looked oddly at the door as she cocked her head slightly, she knew exactly what her mother was thinking and she also knew that every bit of was true, she loved the man who shut the door on her many years ago but she had failed terribly to do the same even if she demonstrated the opposite. Why did he love her, why? He had no right—no bloody right!

"Do you not think it is time you spoke to him?" asked Minerva as Rachel turned around and walked away Minerva knew her daughter would never let anyone catch her crying, not even her mother.

The dance class went very well as Professor Claude danced with the hot Durmstrang Herbology teacher several clapped and hooted for a another demonstration but their demands were not met as headmaster Karkaroff did not like Professor Claude's motives on his young girlfriend.

AN/- i hope you liked this chapter and the story so far-the plot thickens in the next chapter-which i promise will come soon. Hope you enjoyed it-do review. =)


	14. Chapter 14

AN/- an earnest request to people who like this story. REVIEW!

Chapter 14

Christmas break had started but it sure did not feel that way, no one had returned home for Christmas this year because of the Yule ball, apart from a few first and second years who were not allowed to go for the ball, even the third years who were not allowed to go had decided to stay back and try to gatecrash the ball even if they knew it would be well secured, but there was no harm in trying.

Breakfast had begun that week before Christmas with Remus and Sirius sitting next to Harry and Ron who were looking over their defense text books and showing Neville how he could use some spell as Ron spilt some hot chocolate on his book while drinking it. Hermione raised her head and pulled out her wand and wiped the drink of the book before it could stain. Ron smiled at her as she looked back into her book but that didn't stop Ron from staring at her in a way he had never before.

"Hermione!" he called as Hermione looked at him quizzically; Harry too joined Hermione along with Sirius who was listening in.

"You're a girl," began Ron.

"Well spotted," glared Hermione and returned to glaring at her textbook.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked nonchalantly as Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, Ginny sitting next to her burst of laughing.

"For a guy he'd be laughed at, but for a girl it's just sad," added Ron flicking his fork around as bits of bacon flew dangerous close to Harry's face, Hermione did not look pleased with this at all, she set down her fork and knife, shut her book and got up angrily glaring at Ron.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's already asked me," she said as she scooped her book and lifted her bag.

"And I said yes!" she exclaimed sharply and stormed out of the hall.

"Bloody hell—she's lying right?" said Ron disbelievingly to Harry who shrugged.

"You better get a move on before all the good ones are gone," said Sirius over his pumpkin juice.

"Harry already knows who he's going to ask," giggled Ginny as Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly.

"Who?" Ron asked Ginny accusingly as his sister rolled her eyes at him and then her eyes rested at Audrey who was sitting next to Fedora discussing something about new quidditch strategies.

"Audrey—you want to ask Audrey" exclaimed Ron a stupid grin on his face as Harry gripped his fork tighter wanting to punch Ron in the face for shouting it out, thankfully no one heard him apart from a few people around them.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" said Ron laughing.

"Why'd you say that?" asked Harry a little angry.

"Audrey's in Beauxbatons Harry, she is French and not just that but the fact that she's one of the champions make your chances even thinner than even Seamus's—she must have gotten so many proposals by now it must be hard to count, who knows maybe she's going out with someone already," said Ron shrugging as Harry saw some sort of practicality in Ron's statement as Sirius nodded in approval.

Harry was disappointed now, Ron could be right, but he did not have a validated source to find out the truth through and Harry knew better to check, but he didn't have the guts to ask the person who'd give him the real answer.

"You've fought dragons Harry—you can ask a girl out—besides Ron's an idiot he doesn't know the truth," said Ginny returning to her eggs.

Audrey was sitting with Fedora discussing new quidditch strategies but her mind wasn't there her eyes too were on Leon who had gotten up from besides her and walked up to the Slytherine table to talk to Gabrielle. A few minutes later, she saw Malfoy snubbing Leon as he looked at Gabrielle with tiny hope left within him, but Audrey knew Gabrielle had already turned her face away her hand in Draco's under the table. Leon walked away dejectedly out of the hall.

"I—I'll see you later Fed," said Audrey cutting Fedora in her speech about the Holly Head Harpies scoring against the Chudley Cannons again.

Audrey stood and swung her sweat shirt around her body along with her scarf as she threw Gabrielle a final glance, the girl was sitting snugly with Malfoy sniggering something into her ears as she blushed smiling and kissed his cheek.

Audrey looked around the grounds but failed to find Leon she finally noticed that he was patting the horses that were resting near the Beauxbatons carriages, he was feeding them a carrot or something.

"Leon what happened?" She asked briskly as the snowfall grew heavier, she pulled her jacket closer, but Leon did not reply, he merely continued to feed the horse who did not want anymore of Leon's carrot and clopped away to his friends. Leon sighed exasperatedly at this, he had been snubbed by the girl he had feelings for and now he was being snubbed by a stupid animal, Audrey waiting in the corner anticipating his reply to her question was not something he wanted to handle at the current moment.

"What did she say?" asked Audrey again, knowing that the answer was obviously not very pleasant.

"What do you think?" snapped Leon as Audrey frowned but she knew he didn't mean anything by it, he was merely angry.

"Leon..." she began softly walking up to him as Leon looked away and spoke.

"Malfoy's taking her to the ball, I was an idiot Audrey—why the hell would she like some half blood whose father is muggle born, when she has Malfoy to woo her," said Leon dejectedly.

"She's the one who is an idiot—she doesn't know what she's missing out on, she..." said Audrey in comfort but Leon looked at her depressed.

"No, were the biggest idiots in the world Audrey—it's not about who you are or what magic you possess, it has never been about that—blood—it's all that counts—bad blood never counts—bad blood that runs through my veins will never suffice someone like her—she doesn't deserve me," he said tears running down his face as he turned away. Audrey looked at Leon surprised, her friend who did not believe in all this was making a statement that shook their lives ever since they were born, one unknown of her father's status while the other the amalgamation of a pureblood father and muggle born mother.

"Did she say this to you?" she asked disbelievingly, she knew Leon couldn't have possibly made that up on his own, he was too noble to say such berserk things about anyone—let alone his own blood status and therefore the ultimate source of his new found information had to be the person who had stepped on him brutally.

Leon turned away but muttered Malfoy softly and let out a long breath as Audrey clenched her jaw in anger, Gabrielle had finally done it, she had crossed the line and she had stepped over the barriers that bound her to her only true friends, broken their trust and stepped on their hearts like they meant nothing, even though Gabrielle hadn't said those things anger rose in Audrey's veins

"That's not all," said Leon turning to Audrey as she looked at him her frown returning to her previously beautiful face. She motioned him to continue.

"Malfoy said that it was high time that we got over her and that she was only our friend because we were the only two fools who considered her worth gold, I told you she would never change Audrey—but you never listened—now she and those blasted Slytherines are calling us names and making merry—this is all your fault! Me falling for Gabrielle—everything!" he shouted at her as Audrey looked down, she understood Leon's anger and she would not say a word, but he was right, this was her fault and she was going to set it right.

"If Gabrielle thinks she can act like a smart ass—she has no idea who she's messing with—come on—I'm going to set things right—do something I should have done two years ago," she said as Leon looked at her terrified, he was aware that he had said some things that he shouldn't have, knowing Audrey very well, she was capable of things he could not imagine and even if he was mad at Gabrielle he did not want Audrey to do anything drastic.

"What are you going to do?" asked Leon as he ran behind her to get in pace with her hurried footsteps towards the great hall.

"I'm giving Gabrielle exactly what she wants," said Audrey entering the castle as Leon followed by her side.

"And—what's that?" asked Leon worriedly.

"I'm giving up on our friendship," finished Audrey marching up to the Slytherine table, eyes from Gryffindor and Slytherine resting on her every step as the two tables went almost silent.

"We need to talk," said Audrey bluntly as Gabrielle looked at her a little tensed as Malfoy smirked like an ass.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or that gay friend of yours," laughed Malfoy menacingly as it took all of Audrey's strength to not punch the day lights out of him as Leon took a step ahead but she stretched her hand out and stopped him in his path.

"We need to talk alone Delacour," sneered Audrey as Fred and George's eyes widened on hearing her sneer.

"Whatever you want to say—can be said here in front of my friends Adams," said Gabrielle a disgusted look on her face.

"Fine—have it your way," said Audrey as she pulled out the bracelet she was wearing in her hand it had a few charms on it.

"We're done here," said Audrey simply as she threw the bracelet on the table in front of Gabrielle, her hurt expression supplementing the courage Audrey needed.

But, Audrey couldn't go on, she couldn't announce to the hall the truth about Gabrielle's real mother, she couldn't possibly tell strangers the dark truth about Gabrielle being a love child who was the result of an affair between her father and her late muggle mother, in reality she was actually half blood and not pure blood like Fleur, they were step sisters, yet they were close, there had always been a tiny bit of animosity within Gabrielle's step mother for her, but she had given that up a long time ago, Mrs. Delacour always saw Gabrielle as her own and therefore no one could ever really tell she was half blood, but Gabrielle knew and the only other person she considered worth telling had been Audrey.

Gabrielle however also knew what was going on in Audrey's mind as tears fell freely from her eyes, Malfoy looked at her quizzically. She knew any minute all that she had lied about would disappear her happy world would crumble into shambles and Audrey would win, like always. At that moment Gabrielle knew she had been wrong, but if the truth came out she would be thoroughly insulted, not just that everyone in the house would shun her for the rest of the year, maybe even her Beauxbatons house mates. Gabrielle opened her eyes as she wiped her tears, waiting for Audrey to speak but the girl just stood there looking at her pitifully like she cared to console her, Gabrielle tried to speak, to beg her not to reveal anything but her senses failed her.

Audrey sighed, she had done her bit of damage, she turned around and started walking towards the entrance hall, Leon glanced at Gabrielle wondering if she was actually crying because of Audrey breaking their friendship or some other reason altogether, but his heart melted as Gabrielle cried in front of him, but he was too proud to say anything to her right now, so he followed Audrey out of the hall or rather jogged behind to get in line with her long and quick strides towards the door.

"Gabrielle—what's wrong?" asked Pansy putting her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder trying to console her, but Gabrielle shrugged her hand off and wiped her tears away, because at that moment she realised something, if it had been her so called friends in Audrey's place they wouldn't leave any stone unturned, they would strip her to the point where she could be nothing but embarrassed, stripped of everything.

"Audrey—wait!" she shouted as the hall looked at her from their breakfast realising what was going on as Audrey stopped in her path while Leon turned around to look at Gabrielle, she walked over to him and then stood looking at Audrey.

"I'm sorry—I have wronged you in such a way—I am sorry, I was a fool to think of such people as my friends—I'm sorry Audrey—I'm so sorry," she said softly her head down towards the ground as the hall looked at Audrey who shifted her weight from one leg to the other as a small sigh escaped her. Audrey took a step forward and then continued to walk out of the hall as everyone was left staring at Gabrielle some pitifully some thinking she deserved it.

"Leon-," she called as the boy began to follow his friend out, he shook his head and walked out as Gabrielle was left alone in the hall with people who she did not know stared her down.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors had been spectators of the awkward situation between Audrey and her friends and as Audrey walked out of the hall Fred and George's mouths fell open as they noticed the recognizable scowl on the girl's face, they had seen it before, it was still present in the hall sitting royally on the head of their potion's master at the head table who was engaged with the daily prophet reading something about Grentrude weed findings in some isolated little shack in Birmingham.<p>

"What?" asked Ginny as she noticed them looking at Audrey shocked and a little fearfully.

"Did you see it Freddie-?"

"I sure did Georgie!"

"What?" repeated Ginny breaking them out of their trance and forcing their attention to her and the other curious heads even Sirius's.

"Did you blind idiots not see it?" said Fred.

"See what?" asked Ron a little flustered.

"Adams—did you not see her frown!" said George astound that they missed such a prominent thing.

"So?" asked Ginny annoyed that her brothers were strung on to something that would be missed.

"So—'so' she says Fred-It's exactly like Snape's!" hissed George as Sirius slumped back into his seat his jaws clenched in case he blurt something out.

"I find something odd out here do you not Fred?" asked George.

"I certainly do George!" said Fred.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Harry a little put off.

"That she could be—well, related to Snape" shouted George as Remus finally heard what he was saying as spat out his pumpkin juice, this further made Fred and George suspicious.

"Seems like Remus has a take on this!" said Fred sceptically as everyone turned to Remus who looked at Sirius who looked a little worried but Remus burst into laughter.

"Very good Fred and George—and you just deducted all this through my god daughter frowning," laughed Remus sarcastically putting their discovery in front of them as Sirius shook his head laughing carefully.

"Not just her frown—she even sneers and smirks, just like him-she loves potions and defence against dark arts-everyone knows Snape's been after that post since forever—and if that's not any less—she even looks a bit like him—just that you know—she's a girl," said George matter of factly.

"Hermione—would have beat you guys with her books—besides just because she has black hair doesn't make her Snape's daughter," laughed Ginny as her brothers looked at her angrily.

"Come to think of it—I think this kind of makes sense—after all Audrey did say she doesn't who her father is-I mean what if Snape you know had a fling with her mother—and doesn't know that he has a daughter-I mean even Remus hasn't meet her mother—she died when she was bron or something," said Ron.

"Now, I definitely do not believe you-think about it Audrey may look a little like Snape but why in the bloody world would any woman want anything to do with Snape—he's vile," said Ginny as Ron glared at her.

"You're all mental!" laughed Harry as Neville nodded.

"Yea—Harry's right—Audrey's nothing like Snape—she's a really nice person and besides if she was Snape's daughter—she'd be in Slytherine and wouldn't help me with potions," said Neville entering the conversation.

"Not really—one she's from Beauxbatons, two she had a mother remember who surely must have been nice and Gryffindor like because she was McGonagall's niece and three she was brought up by someone else and so she's not like Snape," said Fred smarty like he just cracked the case open.

"These assumptions are stupid!" said Ginny shaking her head.

"Yea—if Audrey has even a bit of Snape's blood in her—I'm a flobberworm," said Harry getting up and straightening his sweater as Sirius moved awkwardly in his seat while Remus returned to his breakfast a hand on his head. They were safe. For now.

"Where are you going?" asked Fred suspiciously.

"To ask her to the ball!" said Harry running his hand through his hair as he smiled at his godfather and his friend.

"Don't say we didn't warn you Potter!" Shouted Fred standing on the bench as McGonagall who passed got a start and cut two points of him for shouting while standing on the bench.

Harry was running through the corridor when he dashed into Jean who was walking with Rachel, Jean sneered as the force hurt him in the place where it shouldn't have.

"Slow down Mr. Potter," called Rachel as Harry smiled apologetically and sprinted into a run as Jean was helped by Rachel to straighten up.

He finally reached where he was headed, the library was almost empty, his first thoughts went out to Hermione, who was absent and nowhere to be seen but his eyes, then darted to Audrey and Leon, she was reading or rather glaring into a book while Leon hissed something at her, she obviously wanted to ignore as the next thing Leon slumped in his seat. Harry walked up to their table as Leon lifted his head, hoping it would be Gabrielle but on seeing Harry his shoulders instantly fell.

"Oh! 'ello Harry," he said greeting him, Harry smiled at him as his eyes went to Audrey who was still glaring at the book while her quill stained the parchment with ink.

"Hey Leon—did you have any breakfast?" Harry inquired making small talk hoping Audrey would glance up as a frown etched itself on her face making Harry remember what Fred and George had said a while ago but it went away as soon as it came.

"No—you think—I'll get any?" asked Leon feeling hungry as Harry nodded.

"Another half an hour I suppose," said Harry as Leon looked at Audrey.

"Do you want to eat?" Leon asked simply as Audrey did not reply he felt hopeless and stood.

"I'll be in the hall if you need me," said Leon and then smiled at Harry and left, as Harry sat down in his place.

"Don't ask!" she exclaimed raising her face to look at him anger still very evident there.

"I wasn't going to," replied Harry as Audrey blushed slightly embarrassed.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly not wanting to be within a mile radius of any human communication.

"I wanted to know if you were free on Christmas Eve night." Harry asked subtly as Audrey looked at him properly.

"Well—there is the ball if you have forgotten," she said sarcastically.

"Yes—that exactly—do you perhaps-?" he started as he looked into her eyes, he had seen them before on Snape—Snape's eyes were staring at him but they weren't Snape's they were Audrey's Harry gulped but continued.

" Perhaps what?" she asked as if he was wasting her time, she didn't want to be rude, she was just angry.

"Want go to the ball with me?" asked Harry simply as she inhaled sharply, his eye broke away from her eyes and began focusing on her hand that clenched the quill, it had loosened its hold now as she raised it and placed the quill into the ink pot.

"Are you sure—you want to take me to the ball?" asked Audrey arms crossed as Harry looked her oddly. Was she asking him whether he wanted to take her—was she in shock or was she mocking him, he did not know which was which, she was too subtle for him to get mad, besides he would never get mad at her, he liked her—a lot.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked simply replying wittily to her question as her face broke into a small smile, which he was dying to see since he asked her.

"I'll go with you," she said smiling softly as Harry couldn't help but grin stupidly as he ran his hand through his hair once more, for some odd reason he found it—comforting since Sirius said his father used to do that every time his mother was close, he just felt right, or maybe it was something to do with the fact that he was a Potter.

A while later Harry left Audrey to fend for herself since he had finally given up on persuading her to come to Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak. Audrey walked out of the library her head full of thoughts, all she wished she could share with Gabrielle. Audrey herself did not realize how much she had missed her best friend and now that she was finally coming back around, she wanted to push her away. Leon had been the one to tell her that Gabrielle was a two faced little mutt, but he was the one who took it back the instant she apologized and so Audrey did not see the logic in the situation, what if he had been right, what if Gabrielle had taken them for granted, agreed that since they were so close it was bound to happen but Audrey felt used and she knew the feeling from before. It wasn't a pleasant one.

On her way to the great hall Audrey noticed Leon in the grounds waiting for someone, she walked up to him and stood beside him, he turned to look at her wishing she had found ground with her thoughts, but Leon Bernard was wrong, she had too much going on in her head.

"Lovely day isn't it?" she asked looking at the frozen fountain in the garden that connected two corridors.

"Quite," replied Leon as he smiled at her, yet she refused to look at him.

"I suppose, you're right—I suppose, I am being-" began Audrey.

"A stuck up brit-" added Leon sarcastically.

"Yea—that," said Audrey .

"Good thing, you've still got some Paris in you," he said as Audrey smiled softly, Leon turned around to look at her.

"Good thing—I do—let's go find Gabby," said Audrey as they walked into the school and begun their search for their friend and hopefully Leon's date to the ball.

AN/- hope you're having fun reading this... Ball coming up next enjoy!

Donations will be accepted in the form of reviews and they will be used for the quick recovery of the writer from writer's block. Donate and help.


	15. Chapter 15

AN/- I would like this space to thank Savannah Rose, Fleur Suoh & MilliePrue-Bellatrix Lestrange for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The day every girl was waiting for finally arrived, hopefully everything would be perfect tonight, they would dance, eat, kiss their partners under the mistletoe and the night would be perfect, just perfectly romantic with a ball that every girl dreams of going to with a boy who is as lovely and charming as a prince.

All the girls from every school were busy preparing for the ball in the night, while the boys relaxed and lazed around the common rooms, not really bothering a bit about the ball, thinking the best bit would be when the rock band that was invited for the entertainment of the younger crowd would play their brain damaging songs, but no one could deny the fact that the Weird Sisters were the best wizard rock band ever, but Audrey had other thoughts, she preferred muggles when it came to music her friends did not understand her preference but they did not question it, they knew there was no winning an argument with her on the other side defending her opinion without a doubt in her mind, she was too strong willed to lose.

Hermione pulled out a grey dress from her trunk which was half empty most of the contents strewn on her bed as she showed the dress to Audrey, who shook her head in dismal and Hermione threw that with her pile of clothes. She pulled out a red dress and showed it Audrey.

"I like it-but it's too formal—it looks like something you'd wear to a wedding not a ball," said Audrey examining the dress closely as Hermione agreed.

"What about this one?" Hermione asked holding up a beautiful lilac dress as Audrey nodded slightly and asked Hermione to try it on.

"Lovely," commented Audrey as Hermione twirled in her dress and one foot heels, almost tripping over because of them.

"Show me what you've got," said Hermione cheerfully as she changed back into her sweater and pyjamas.

"It's nothing great," said Audrey a small blush on her face.

"Oh! Go on—please!" said Hermione as Audrey grinned and pulled out the black dress that she had bought with her great Aunt that day in Le Blanc street.

"It looks wonderful," said Hermione sounding a little distant, she thought the dress was too plain, it was plain black body hugging dress that went with a brown belt and black pumps. Hermione looked at Audrey, truth was she did look quite lovely in formal clothes, because the minute Audrey put on the dress she became someone else, her hair flowing down to her shoulders as her pumps provided her with the height she needed to look gorgeous. Hermione looked at her for a good minute as Audrey blushed deep red.

"It's ugly isn't it?" she asked quickly as she worriedly took of the belt.

"No, you just look so different—you looked so-delicate!" said Hermione as she smiled at her friend who smiled back at her and pulled her hair into a pony.

"Delicate—yea sure," scoffed Audrey as she took of her pumps and quickly replaced them with her muggle all-star shoes.

* * *

><p>It was around seven in the night when the boys finally returned to their dormitories to get dressed, Neville already in his robes stood in the common room waiting for Ginny as he practised his dance moves in the corner accidently almost burning his new shoes in the fireplace.<p>

Harry straightened his black bow tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, almost everyone had left but Ron, who was still in the bathroom since the past hour, when he walked out Harry wanted to laugh but controlled his whole body from shaking in fits of laughter. Ron was wearing the ghastly robes that his mother had sent him, definite hand me downs because the sleeves of the frilly coat where too short for Ron's long arms. Ron combed his hair and then looked at himself in the mirror as Harry reflection shared the mirror with his.

"Look at me Harry—why the bloody hell would Lavender want to even look at me?" said Ron trying to pull of the frill from the coat.

"Murder me Harry," added Ron as Harry put on his black coat and pulled Ron out of the dormitory with him and towards the great hall where they were going to meet their partners or dates if one could call them that.

"Leave it alone," complained Harry as Ron's hand went to the frills on his coat once again as Lavender approached him and her eyes went wide in horror and she gulped taking him in.

"Hello boys," she said putting on a smile to make the best of what she had got for declining Seamus who was taking Madison Dawn from Hufflepuff.

"Ah—Mr. Potter—I'm glad you are here—where is your partner—I hope you are ready for the champion's dance?" said McGonagall walking up to the group as Harry looked at her like she was drunk.

"What dance?" he asked as McGonagall looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh! Dear did I not tell you about this-it is a tradition of the Yule ball that the three champions in these cases five dance to the first dance of the ball," finished McGonagall as her hand softly rested on his shoulder as Harry sighed.

"Well—now you know Potter—now move along—Weasley—I—quite exotic robes Mr. Weasley-very traditional," said McGonagall trying to find the right words as she flipped the frills, Ron sulked while Lavender waved to some Durmstrang who smiled at her devilishly.

"Oh! My god is that Hermione Granger—there with Victor Krum?" shouted Lavender suprised and shocked as Ron and Harry turned to look where she was looking, Victor Krum was offering Hermione his arm as she slipped hers into his, she smiled at Harry who grinned back at her telling her she looked mind blowing but she did not see what Ron's face had contorted into, a wave of jealously capturing him, seemed like he could have a seizure any minute.

"Come on Ron, I don't want to miss this," shouted Lavender pulling Ron by his hand as he grumpily stood in the crowd in the hall which waited for the champions to arrive.

"Hi—looking for someone?" asked Audrey as Harry looked at the staircase anxiously but she startled him from the back.

"I think I found her," he whispered, offering her his arm she took it and they entered the hall with the rest of the champions. The music started as Harry looked around a little confused as Audrey giggled at him.

"Put your hand on my waist," she said as he nodded and followed her instruction, he stepped on her feet several times, but he was pleased when the first song was over that he did not have to dance anymore, he being socially awkward did not help him fit in anyways. Audrey sat down at the head table next to Hermione and Krum, the champions and their partners would be dinning with the staff tonight. Harry returned his two glasses of dragonberry juice in his hands. He handed one glass to Audrey and gulped down one himself as his eyes scanned the hall for Ron, who he saw dancing boredly with Lavender, but it was obvious that Ron was a way better dancer than him.

"I guess—you won't be able to see the Weird Sisters live anyways," said Hermione continuing some conversation that she had been having with Audrey as Krum spoke to Harry.

"Why not?" harry asked confused.

"No, No—ve vil be able to see it but—after the teachers ball—it is impolite to walk away for the champions—that is vot our headmaster has instructed us—I'll believe it applies to all the champions," said Krum smiling as Audrey gulped, his face was amusing when he spoke but it would be insulting and rude to laugh at him, let alone she might just embarrass herself by spitting the juice on her new dress.

The ball went on as people now settled down for dinner, most of the head table was full of the teachers and important dignitaries, the minister of magic for Britain, France and Russia had come down and where sitting next to each other, while the champions sat next to each other, Audrey sat in between Hermione and Harry as her glass goblets were magically filled with water and Dragonberry juice, Audrey noticed her mother sitting next to Jean who was smirking something into her ears as Sirius who was sitting on the other side of her was talking to Remus who laughed lightly at what he said. But the oddest bit of this was she noticed Snape talking to Malfoy's father, who was also one of the governors of the school, but Snape seemed more interested in what was going on with Jean and her mother. He caught her looking at him as she looked away instantly a blush on both their cheeks at the embarrassment on being caught looking at people they shouldn't be.

"You alight?" Harry asked her a little worried as she shook her head smiling politely as he smiled back and cut his portion of shepherd's pie.

"Can I ask you something about Sirius?" she asked curiously as Harry nodded.

"Why does he hate Snape so much?" she inquired slowly, she knew that if she found out why Sirius hated Snape, maybe it would be the same reason why her mother hated the man.

"Well—all Sirius has ever told me about this is that Snape was there classmate—classic Slytherine—you know big headed git poking his nose in other people's business—Dumbledore told me once that my father saved his life—but I don't think he cares about that—he's a bloody git—besides isn't it pathetic enough that he hates me because he had a tiff between him and my father," finished Harry a little loathingly, they could hear Krum telling Hermione about something.

"No, Hogwarts is like summer for us—it is very cold in the parts vhere Durmstrang is situated-" stated Krum.

"Our campus is huge—the quidditch pitch thrice the size of yours and sometimes it's too easy to get lost in the castle," finished Krum excitedly.

"Now—Victor we mustn't tell our young—friend—everything about our castle—you know the policy," said Karkaroff looking slightly worried as his grand white robes made him look odd but the next speaker had bright blue robes with twinkling stars stitched to them these robes which stood out so vividly that one couldn't help but look into his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hogwarts has its own traps you know Igor-once I was looking for a bathroom with a full bladder, when I suddenly spotted a room and when I went in—to my delight I found the room full of chamber pots that I did not existed at all," explained Dumbledore with glee as McGonagall who was sitting next to him slumped and closed her eyes shut quickly as Karkaroff threw a worried glance at Dumbledore like he had lost his marbles. Audrey laughed and so did Harry, some people put their spoons full of food down and tried to clear their heads but before Dumbledore could continue with his story Audrey heard her Great aunt stop him, she saw her leg lick his hard from below the table as he flinched a little.

"Bloody hell-What?" he groaned acting like he was straightening his dark blue socks with silver moons.

"Must you always tell this atrocious story," hissed Minerva looking at him distastefully.

"I think it works as a perfect ice breaker my dear," said Dumbledore as Minerva shook her head and Albus looked at Audrey and chuckled as she gave him a bright smile that showed of her perfect set of white teeth.

An hour and a half into dinner most of the hall had cleared into the tent set outside where the weird sisters were performing, there first song the very famous 'dance like a hippogriff.'

Severus did not wish to dance but the stupid ritual called for it, truth was he hadn't asked anyone to the ball in the first place, his ego thought he was perfectly lonely and it suited his demeanour, let's be practical no one would want to go out with a foul git like him, he was cold, rude, sharp and greasy all the things woman preferred not to find in a man. Besides his argument was that woman were nothing but distractions, they needed devoted attention all through the day, they would want to be complimented however ugly they were and they certainly did not want to have a man beat them in a healthy conversation, also he could not handle tears, when woman cried they were casting spells without wands and forcing the man to succumb to her wishes, Severus was not one of those men and therefore he preferred to stay aloof from the other kind as many called women.

Lucius and Narcissa were dancing quite fondly, cheek to cheek and so were Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid had puckered courage and asked Maxine for a dance who had blushed but obliged to his request finally, even Filch was dancing with madam Pince the librarian while Mrs. Norris was purring next to his feet, Mad eye Moody was happily twirling Madam Pomfrey his feet working delightfully to his advantage for once and then there were Jean and Rachel dancing like they were in love, dancing like they were meant to be, like- Severus glared into the crowd of dancing champions looked at him pitifully as he sat at the table thinking to himself, thankfully Black was dancing with the young Durmstrang teacher who was definitely a little high on all the wine she had guzzled down like she had never had any before.

"Why is he not dancing—isn't it tradition?" asked Audrey looking at Snape as he sighed and looked at his feet, she felt extremely bad for him.

"Who cares about Snape anyways?" said Harry looking at Snape and then looking away quickly.

"He seems so sad and lonely—maybe that's why he's so bitter," said Audrey as Hermione shrugged while Harry shook his head. Someone walked up to Snape though, she was a blonde woman and she looked a little drunk

"Why are you not dancing Severus?" asked Charity Burbage softly as she held a glass of fire whiskey in her hand.

"Because, Ms. Burbage—I—don't wish to part take in silly balls," said Severus as she looked at him a small smile on her lips, she was obviously very drunk.

"Why not?—dance with me," she exclaimed pushing her hand into his, as Snape's expression went cold, he did not like the feeling that was overpowering him to go forward with this, lust was a bad sign, it had always been and was yet overwhelming—but he had to keep himself in check, keep his adrenaline down to think clearly, she was his colleague he could not possibly take it anywhere but there.

"I—cannot possibly—I apologize—I am an appalling dancer," he said shaking her hand away.

"Don't worry I'll let you stamp my feet once in a while," she said as they were finally on the dance floor.

"Look! Snape's dancing with the muggle studies professor," said Hermione softly as everyone's eyes went to the couple.

"I think Burbage has something for Snape," claimed Hermione giggling as Audrey grinned at her.

"I think she's too drunk to know what she's doing," said Harry stating the truth as the girls glared at him.

"Point taken," said Krum high fiving Harry as Fleur and Roger Davis were now snogging behind the table.

Severus had waltzed for a minute with the woman before she closed the gap between them, his body reacting to the effect in a very adverse way, a way that he had not felt on a long time, a way he did not want to feel in such an awkward moment. He could feel her breath on his ears, she smelt delicious, wine and fire whiskey mixed with Merlin knew some awfully delicious strawberry flavoured dish.

"I want you Severus—I always have," she said seductively into his ear as he gulped, his body stiffening as professor Flitwick announced something.

"This is becoming very enjoyable—and therefore I wish for the champions to join us in a little traditional game that we are meant to play during the Yule balls-itis a little like the waltz but not exactly," announced Filius Filtwick.

"This game is simple—everyone has a partner—now the ladies will circulate clockwise while the gentlemen will stay in the same place, so one will get a chance to dance with everyone—when my friend Luther here says switch the women will switch their partner, shall we begin then?" finished Flitwick as the hall announced their approval as the champions joined in the fun even Fleur and Roger stopped snogging and joined.

"Switch," announced Luther merrily as the women groaned but swiftly moved to their respective other partners. Severus was thankful that Burbage was now Lupin's problem and not his, he wasn't pleased about the fact that he was stuck playing this ridiculous game and the worst bit was his next partner was Narcissa.

A few lines into the song, did Luther announce the switch where Severus got Hooch, and seven switches and seven women later he began enjoying himself a small smile was present on his face and at the next switch his partner was young Adams, she smiled at him politely. The music began as she spoke to him politely.

"I don't really like dancing-" she said looking at him for an answer.

"Yes, it is rather tedious would you say," he added to her talk as she shook her head, as they swirled in the spot she noticed her mother staring quite intently at them from her dancing with Sirius who was having too much fun, quite high himself.

"Professor Snape-may I ask you something?" she began as Severus looked at her intently and agreed to her request, it was Christmas Eve.

"Not to offend you or anything but out of curiosity I was wondering why does my aunt despise you?" she asked, she noticed his brows furrow.

"Why do you not ask your aunt this?" he asked back, or better yet Lupin or Black, he thought.

"Because she wouldn't tell me—she doesn't tell me anything and she wouldn't let Remus either," finished Audrey in an obvious way.

"Why so?" he asked trying to change the subject and he succeeded for the time being.

"I don't know—some codswallop about protecting me or some such," scoffed Audrey rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother as she heard Snape chuckle to himself.

"I see—then do you not think that it would be wrong for me to disclose information that may harm you in any way?" said Severus matter of factly as Audrey slumped.

"I suppose—but I thought you were a reliable source—you wouldn't lie to me," she said in an obvious way.

"And why would I not lie to you miss Adams," he asked, this conversation was the first one of the night that he was enjoying.

"Because you hardly know me," she replied frowning as she thought of an answer.

"That gives me even more liberty to lie to you, now does it not?" he finished winning her argument as she looked up at him his eyebrows were far away on his forehead while his eyes were into hers, she had never lost an argument to anyone before, this man was something else, he was the father of back answers and witty replies, she felt pleased to know him.

"I don't remember the last time someone won an argument against me," she exclaimed as Luther announced switch.

"Well—Ms. Adams welcome to change," he said as he twirled her for the last time on his finger and let her pass onto Lupin who had heard the whole conversation, but before she walked to her godfather she said something to him that kept the faintest smile plastered on his face for the rest of the night.

"I don't think you're an appalling dancer."

* * *

><p>After Audrey he got to dance with Granger and Severus could not believe that she was so graceful but two twirls and Luther shouted "switch" as Rachel landed into his arms, she was still smiling from dancing with Victor Krum, but her smile faded when his arms caught her around the waist and secured her there, she looked at him and he looked back at her and she discreetly slipped her hand into his as he knew that she just wanted to get it over with, but feeling her hand in his brought back nostalgic feelings, their first dance at their graduation ball, the first time he ever told her he loved her, the first time he kissed her, the first time he nibbled her ear and made her laugh, the first time they made love. Every memory playing out in his head as he danced with her, taking in her wonderful fragrance, she was still beautiful to him and not seeing her for fourteen years had made him even hungrier to take the moment in, to remember her face, to quickly scribble a sketch of them dancing.<p>

She knew he was looking at her intently but she refused to meet his gaze, she refused to be civil and smile, if she had been a whinny Hufflepuff she would maybe have refused to dance with him too, but people would understand why should the beautiful Rachel Adams dance with ghastly looking Severus Snape, why should she even consider him? When she had the most handsome man waiting for her at the other side of the hall who was so much more better then the dungeon bat.

Rachel had a simple theory, if she did not look at him, she would not remember anything, she would not feel anything and she would not cry over anything that night in her room. But the minute his hand rested on her waist, the feeling of familiarity returned to her body, the feeling only he brought within her veins, awakening them from fourteen years of hibernation, however stiff she wanted to be, her body automatically relaxed into his embrace, all she wanted to do was rest her head on his shoulder and wait for him to say soothing words into her ears like he had so many years ago, his breath tickling her neck as he would then kiss it soundlessly and make her feel something only he could create within her, that feeling of love but something different something that tickled in between her legs like he had placed feathers on her body.

Little did she know that just as she had been eyeing her daughter, Audrey's eyes had been stuck on her mother ever since she got into her great uncle's arms for a small dance, she had never seen her mother like that before not even with Jean, with Jean it was as if she was forcing her body to react to his moves, Audrey had noticed she was not blind like the others, she knew something was up, there was something definitely going on between them and she would find out what it was, even if that could result in her being grounded for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>The game came to an end soon but it was way almost midnight and the students would need to return to their dormitories in half an hour or they would miss curfew.<p>

Harry strolled up to Audrey who was speaking to Sirius as he laughed at something she said as she reciprocated with laughter from her side as well. Harry bid Sirius goodnight and asked Audrey to join him in getting Hermione out so that they could find Ron and return to the common room. They found Hermione alright, they found her snogging Krum as they gently pulled away from each other blushing embarrassed as they noticed Harry and Audrey walk up to them a small blush on their cheeks as well for walking in on their friends snogging. Hermione kissed Krum on the cheek and bid him goodnight as he gently pressed her hand and then let her leave with Harry

They found Ron sitting by the empty drinks table his coat in his hands as he grumpily sat with a glass of butterbeer besides him, the lot walked upto them as Audrey spotted Leon and Gabrielle smiling out to her and she excused herself to go speak to them.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and smile as Harry sat down on the other side.

"Hasn't Vicky come to escort you back?" snarled Ron as he looked at Hermione who was taken aback by his sudden rudeness.

"No, the ball's over," said Hermione a little confused as anger rose in her head as well.

"Well—I guess he's going to tell all his friends about how Harry's egg is malfunctioning," shouted Ron as Hermione stood up and glared at him, Harry was looking at the two of them intently.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley—Harry's my best friend what makes you think I would tell Victor anything?" she snarled.

"Well-you went out with the enemy—it's pretty obvious why he asked you out," said Ron matter of factly his jealousy taking the better of him as tears formed in Hermione's eyes, she blinked them away, she was not going to let him make her cry again, so she let anger replace the tears.

"Enemy—Harry went out with Audrey what about that?" she snarled.

"That's different!" he replied.

"How?—besides the point of this tournament is interschool mingling—making new friends—it's not my fault you couldn't make any," said Hermione proving her point as Harry looked at her, she was going to break any minute he knew it.

"Besides, he's too old for you," said Ron finishing his argument as tears fell from Hermione's eyes and fell on her dress.

"If you want to ask me out again—do it before someone else does," she said crying.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked horrified at her accusation.

"You're the biggest git Ronald Weasley—I don't want to talk to you again," said Hermione as she ran up the stairs and away from the crowd as Ron made a face like he didn't care and Harry rubbed his head with his fingers and walked out to the decorated grounds to get some air.

"Hey—are you alright?" Audrey asked walking up to him, she had heard everything.

"Yea—I'm fine—would you check up on Hermione for me?" Harry asked as she nodded and smiled at him as they sat down on the bench behind the bushes.

They could hear a muffled voice from the back mumbling something and they peered into the bushes to see who it was, they noticed Hagrid standing there with Maxine as he fumbled something making her laugh.

"Odd! What is a water beetle doing here?" asked Audrey picking up the insect from the bush placing it on the ground as Harry shushed her and tired to listen.

"I think you look beautiful tonight Olympe," said Hagrid as Maxine blushed and smiled, while Harry acted like he was going to vomit, while Audrey elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just tonight?" asked Maxine smiling as Hagrid shook his head violently.

"No I meant-!" he began as Maxine closed the gap in between them her lips against Hagrid's as he pulled her closer to him and went full French on her, Maxine seemed to be enjoying it.

Audrey covered her mouth from giggling as they broke apart because of he need of air and they could hear Hagrid excitedly conclud something.

"I knew it—the moment I saw you—I knew it—that you were it—your mum—it was my mum," he said excitedly as Audrey's brows furrowed.

"What's he talking about?" she asked Harry as Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Maxine asked innocently.

"You're a half giant aren't you—just like me—me mum was a giantess, dad a wizard—was it your dad?" asked Hagrid again as Maxine looked astonished and taken aback as she pulled away from him quickly.

"What!-I'm not half giant—that is a ridiculous conclusion—it's just big bones—how dare you—a measly groundskeeper accuse me of such a thing," shouted Maxine angrily as she turned on her heels and stormed into the school leaving Hagrid shaken and upset as his he walked slowly back towards his hut.

"What are you doing Potter!" snarled Snape from behind as he pulled Harry out of the bushes as Audrey came out behind him, Snape looked a little shocked to find that she had been in the bushes with Potter but he covered his emotions with a cold mask as he smirked at Harry.

"Well- well—I see—how this is—you are aware you are not allowed to do things as such—and in the bushes—Potter—let's see that would be—hundred points of-," started Snape as Harry got out of his grip on his collar and stood straighter.

"We—weren't doing anything!" said Harry a dark blush creeping on his cheeks, he was being accused for doing something that he did not have the guts to even of was a Gryffindor.

"Really—and why should I believe you Potter?" snarled Snape as he conveniently ignored Audrey who stood there biting her lower lip worriedly.

"Because you can't prove it," snapped Harry smiling as Snape's eyes glared at him and once again Harry had a feeling that his mind was being read by Snape.

"You'll pay for that Potter-ten points from Gryffindor—for being out of the castle after curfew," snapped Snape as Audrey looked at him confused, she opened her mouth to retaliate it was hardly a few minutes past curfew.

"Right—goodnight Professor—Come on Audrey," said Harry pulling her by her hand with him as they dashed to the common room before they had more points cut off. Snape's eyes following them as they disappeared as they climbed back up towards the Gryffindor tower.

AN/- hey guys-I hope you enjoyed this chapter-also i have been thinking of doing a series of stories with Audrey by that I mean (book 4-Book7) what do you think? Tell me if you think it's a good idea. Also please review, thanks for reading anyways.

Cheerio

~Penny


	16. Chapter 16

AN/- hey everyone-I am so sorry for the long wait i had those wretched exams-so i couldn't update-but here's a chapter for you to enjoy-do leave a review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It had been two weeks since the Yule ball had been over and done with, students had finally returned to their daily schedules of mundane school life once again. Spring had also dawned earlier on Hogwarts as the snow formed over the grounds and the beautiful black lake had finally started to melt. The oddest bit was that as soon as the ice had melted, Victor Krum had began swimming, he would spend an awful lot on time underwater, no one knew the reason for this form of exercise and they put it aside thinking it as some sort of odd quidditch training technique, though the girls were not complaining as long as they got to see Viktor half naked they didn't care if he was rolling in mud. Harry had finally got Ron to apologise to Hermione who had reluctantly but come in friendlier terms with Ron.

Audrey walked down on that Saturday to the great hall; the whole hall was full as everyone was excited to be going on their first Hogsmeade weekend of their second term and so an early breakfast was in order after which lunch would follow in Honeydukes or the three broomsticks or that new cafe` that had opened on Rodric street in the village named after two of the Hogwarts founders. Audrey searched for place to sit at the table but found none her stomach growled in anticipation. She strained her neck to look for an empty seat and finally decided to squeeze in between Fred and George who were sitting too comfortably according to her.

"Hello," she said as she pushed Fred into George and sat down next to him, the brothers looked at her a little terrified, they were still stuck on their theory of Audrey being Snape's daughter.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked as she picked up a hash brown and thrust it into her mouth.

The only reply she received from them was a curt nod and so she decided to let it be, they were odd anyways and truth was she didn't really care whether or not they were lying to her, she knew they were thinking of some absurd thing and relating it to her and even if her curiosity peaked she did not care to prod further into the matter.

"So did you figure the clue out yet?" asked George buttering his toast and licked the marmalade off his knife.

"No, the mysterious screeching egg, refuses to reveal anything—it's bloody impossible," she said picking up a French fry flinging it around and then putting it in her mouth, George looked at her sceptically as Fred turned to look at him and he nodded slowly.

"Well—you are our friend so we could suggest the same thing we did to Harry," they began softly as Audrey paid closer attention motioning them to forward the conversation.

"Harry obviously thinks we're mental-but try breaking the thing apart—if you know the bases of the egg you'll know what it is," said Fred.

"At least—we'd do that if it were us in your place," said George as he and his brother winked at her and walked out of the hall.

Audrey didn't really know if Fred and George were right, but she decided that it was definitely worth a try, but she'd need special tools to break the egg apart, she wished it could just use the reducto on the bloody thing,but only Audrey knew how hard it had been to earn it and she wasn't going to let the prize of her near death experience go to waste with a reducto. She wondered if Hagrid would have the tools for such a task, but she sidelined this, she didn't need heavy tools, but tools that were used for more delicate objects, she knew one person in the castle who had a passion for collecting these delicate objects and so Audrey jogged to the common room, picked up her egg and asked for directions and jogged up to her great uncle's office, but when she did reach it she stood in front of the stone gargoyle that refused to let her in without a password and so she stood outside as an idea struck her.

"Fawkes—jellybeans—sherbet lemons—Rachel—Audrey—Minerva—Gryffindor—tabby—magic—chocolate frogs—mint worms—pepper chews—cockroach cluster-" she narrated quickly but the gargoyle smirked at her and stood still.

"Bloody hell, you stupid thing—just move already," she shouted as the gargoyle did not respond.

"Stupid git!" she muttered under her breadth exasperatedly and put in her hands in her pockets pulling out a crackling wrapper that had once belonged to the chocolate she had eaten a few days ago and had almost lost her finger to it.

"Biting Nutties," she read the name on the wrapper softly as the gargoyle sprung to life and moved to make way for a spiral staircase that moved upwards. Audrey got on to it and stood on the steps till they came to a stop in front of the door that led to Albus Dumbledore's office. She knocked twice as a short "enter" made her open the door. She didn't enter completely but pushed her head through the crack that she had made by opening the door.

"Uncle Al?" she asked quizzically looking around as she heard her uncle talk to someone who was sitting with him

"Come on inside love," he told her as she shut the door behind her, the egg shining in her hand, she saw all the head of the houses sitting around his table, they all turned to look at her as she smiled faintly and looked down embarrassedly, she wished she had addressed him as professor Dumbledore.

"I'll be with you in a minute—sit down," he said jovially as he conjured a maroon cushioned arm chair for her, she sat down embarrassedly.

"What are we going to do about Hagrid?" announced Professor Sprout a little worriedly, as Audrey kept looking at her egg but eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What do mean?" sneered Snape as Minerva looked at professor Sprout in confusion.

"Well—Hagrid hasn't come out of his hut since the Yule ball," said professor Sprout as Dumbledore nodded gravely and suggested something Audrey couldn't hear.

"I suppose we can discuss the other matters with the rest of the staff—Minerva will let you'll know about the next staff meeting—I suppose you'd like to get to Hogsmeade—unlike you'll Ms. Adams and I unfortunately cannot visit it—it is very beautiful as this time of the year—I have heard Honeydukes has started a new range of candy," smiled Albus as professor Flitwick chuckled and Minerva shook her head dismally.

"Why can you not visit it Ms. Adams?" asked Professor Sprout curiously turning her attention to the girl as she raised her head.

"Because my aunt—well—I was grounded—because of my inappropriate behaviour, codswallops," she said muttering the end.

"And—Mr. Potter has not shown you around the village under the invisibility cloak?" asked Flitwick chuckling surprised.

"I'd rather not-!" she said quickly.

"How come?" asked Flitwick slightly amused.

"Well my aunt's punishments are not very pleasant—" she said slowly flinching slightly at the recall as Flitwick looked at her pitifully smiling at her as he revealed a secret.

"I hear, Mr. Claude complain about your skills in charms being terribly low," said Flitwick as Audrey blushed, her hands curling into fist that begged for her to punch Jean.

"But—I suppose it's not your fault—you're aunt was never very gifted in charms, nor is Minerva for that matter," said Flitwick brought a smile on Audrey's face and then walked away with the rest of the teachers.

She looked at Albus as she approached his table slowly, as he beamed at her his blue eyes twinkling, sometimes, she wished she had them.

"What can I do for you love?" he asked as he sipped the final contents of his cup of tea.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some of your tools—I wanted to split the egg apart and study it closer," she said looking at him reproachfully as he looked at her in wonderment.

"Do you think that it will help to figure your way through to the clue?" he asked her as she nodded in reply. Albus pulled open one of his desk drawers and slowly pulled out a black wooden box. Albus had always had a fascination for magical objects having made some himself, he found it very handy to have a tool box ready very useful.

He pushed the box towards her and asked her to sit at the small oval desk near the blue sofa in the other half of his office.

"Tell me if you need anything," smiled Albus as Audrey nodded opening the box.

The box had several partitions for the tools, screw drivers and the variety of fat and thin screwers, paint brushes, metal nails, washers, bolts and several other tools that were unheard to her. Thankfully, all she had to do was open the egg, silence it and then unbolt it with the set of screw drivers. She began her work, all of her afternoon and evening was spent in the process of reaching the core of the egg, that was sealed in a glass cases, it looked a lot like what the muggles called a lava lamp, she wondered if the golden liquid in the case was actually liquid gold or just golden coloured water, she picked up the glass case and looked for an opening through which she could open the case, but it was sealed for all directions. Audrey sighed, hours wasted over a suggestion made by two complete nutters, she yawned and placed all the tools back into their respective partitions and pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and repaired the egg with a simple 'repairo', she looked at her great uncle, he had been in the office all day long, she had lunch and dinner with him, she wondered if he would even go to bed with the amount of paperwork on his desk and she highly doubted that, but then again she was sure her great aunt come collect him soon, she cared too much about him and she was aware about the work pressure killing him softly.

She bid him goodnight and she certainly hoped he would finish work soon, what she did not know was that it was way beyond curfew that she was roaming around the school and that her great uncle had forgotten to write her a permission slip and so Audrey walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common rooms, losing her way and ending up near the great hall, she suddenly realised that she absolutely did not know how to get to the common room, truth was she didn't know how to get anywhere from the great hall and those bloody staircases confused her like mortal peril, why would any architect in his or her right mind make moving staircases?

Audrey felt helpless, if she was caught she was definitely going to get detention for being out so late and if she wasn't caught she would have to spend the whole night here and she absolutely did not want to spend the night in the deserted corridor near the great hall, they say it was haunted by more than just the friendly ghost but spirits—bad spirits. She looked at the sky that was clearly visible through the opening in the entrance hall, the night bore a full moon as she thought of her godfather, where he could be and what would he being doing—most importantly whether he was safe?

She walked back into the school, she was surprised that she wasn't caught yet, she checked her watch, it was almost midnight by now, it was obvious that patrol duties were over and if there was no sound there would no one to come check. So she climbed up the staircase which moved towards the dungeons, she slumped, what was she supposed to do in the dungeons? There was no one to help her there or was there? She ran to the dungeons, praying and hoping he would not have retired for the night.

She reached the door and stood in front of it, she felt odd to knock on his door, what if he did not consider this nightly visit very pleasant, after all he was the most feared professor in the school.

S.T. Snape was inscribed on the golden plate on his door as it gleamed in the candlelight of the otherwise dark and silent dungeons. She drew in her breadth and knocked, but she did not receive a reply, half her mind asked her to leave and look around the castle for some sort of help from the ghosts or something, but the other half of her head forced her to knock again, once again she did not receive a reply and just as she turned to leave she heard scuffling inside along with the rustling of papers as she heard footsteps walking towards the door from the other side.

Audrey straightened up as she waited for him to answer the door and when he did her eyes went wide and gulped, he seemed disturbed as he held his wand in his hand, his reading glasses on his nose making it look larger than it was.

"Ms. Adams?" he questioned lowering his wand and taking off his glasses and pocketing them into his sweat shirt. Audrey blushed, he was wearing a Slytherine sweat shirt and jeans, it was obvious that he had not been anticipating company.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily as she jumped on the spot and spoke softly almost in a whisper but he could hear her clearly.

"I lost my way—and the staircases kept moving around and I reached the dungeons—I didn't know where else to go,"

"Most importantly Ms. Adams what are you doing out of bed after curfew—at—midnight!" he asked not satisfied with her answer as she dig her navy blue sneakers into the stone floor.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore—in his office—trying to solve the egg and I lost track of time," she replied with the truth, he looked at her sceptically.

"Come inside," said Severus as he let the girl inside his office. Audrey looked around the office, it was a lot like her mother's, except it was decorated differently and there was no view outside the window as such except the view of the grounds and the whomping willow.

"Sit," he ordered and she sat down on one of the arm chairs opposite his desk.

She noticed Snape throw some floo powder into the fireplace and shout the address sharply as a head popped into the grate.

"Albus—was she in your office?" Snape asked Dumbledore's head which seemed to look odd in the fireplace.

"Yes—I forgot to write her a note—I apologise Audrey," said Albus as Audrey nodded but Snape wasn't pleased.

"Why the bloody hell is she in the dungeons?" snapped Snape as Dumbledore cocked his head to the side.

"I got lost," repeated Audrey sheepishly as Albus chuckled and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Jean is patrolling the two floor corridor—it would be good if you could escort her to him—he'll take her to the common room," said Albus suggesting as Snape nodded and closed the connection.

"Come on," he snapped as Audrey looked away from the frame on the desk, it held a muggle picture of a young Snape and his parents. She got up without a word and followed him out of the office; he shut the door behind them and waved his wand over the door locking it with wards so that no one could enter his office in his absence.

He began walking towards the corridor, up the stairs and out into the corridor that opened out into the entrance hall near the great hall, in the beginning Audrey found it hard to keep up with his long strides but as she walked she began to keep up her pace with him easily registering his speed and matching it with hers, after all she was quite tall for her age and what was the use of her long legs if she didn't take large steps.

Snape looked at her as he noticed her walking besides him, her golden egg shut in her hand as she had carefully tucked under her arm, to be truthful Severus seemed to be impressed by the girl, she had proven herself very well and no one had ever been able to walk by his side or match up to his pace. She was different, not like the dunderheads he came across day in and out, she wasn't a know-it-all but she did know-a-lot, something about her made him awkward and yet he was pleased to know her and even though she was friends with Potter who seemed to be crushing on her, he did not mind her company, she was tolerable which was good thing at her age atleast when one was fourteen and conversing with Severus. Although, he found several thing off about her, she reminded him about his younger self, though she was popular and Gryffindor like and brought up by people he disliked, she had a lot about her that was appealing to his taste and even though Rachel had strictly warned him to stay away from her he refused to abide by her rules, something about the girl drew his curiosity and so whatever he did, he ended up looking out for her and like Audrey had put it—he hardly knew anything about her and yet he felt a knowing urge to help her through whatever she was facing.

They were reaching the second floor corridor where Jean was waiting to collect the girl, Severus instinctively jumped the trick step that the staircase held but unknown to Audrey's knowledge she did not skip it and her leg fell through the staircase and bruised it very badly, her egg clicked open and fell out of her hand and screeched its core out and went tumbling down to the end of the staircase and out into the grounds which were still covered with a light sheet of the melting snow. Severus turned around and looked at her, while all her attention as devoted to the egg outside possibly screeching the whole school awake. Snape walked up to help her but she yanked her leg out which was now bleeding through the bruises and ran down the staircases and out of the entrance hall into the grounds Snape followed as Jean who was waiting at the staircase followed him as well.

She ran into the grounds but could not hear the egg screeching, she wondered if someone had picked it up, but she saw it gleam in the moonlight, it was still open in the snow but it wasn't screeching, she ran to it and picked it up shocked with this sudden change but as soon as the egg left the ground, it screeched its violent best, Audrey almost threw it back to the ground but she quickly closed it and noticed a very pissed off Jean behind her, he had run into the grounds while Snape had preferred to walk reaching only a few seconds after the Frenchman.

"Adams!—you will not run out like that—this bloody school has such pathetic rules-," muttered Jean yanking Audrey's arm into his hand as he pulled it rashly, Severus did not like how this was going, he did not like Jean's hold on the girl, it reminded him of his terrible past.

Severus looked at the girl, she looked terrified, she was hurt and possibly cold, but obviously this obnoxious man did not see the obvious, he preferred to scold her for no fault of hers.

"Get inside now!" he said pushing her back as Audrey almost fell to the ground, he leg now cramping because of the snow. Jean hit the back of her head and then slapped it harshly as Audrey could not move, her feet were jammed.

"Move Adams!—there are werewolves out here—you don't want Lupin to bit you do you?" snarled Jean scared for his own life than hers. Severus noticed the girl clench her jaw tightly, quite like Rachel did, but if Jean touched the girl again he would not stand quietly.

"I can't my foot's cramped," said Audrey painfully as she looked sympathetically at Snape, he looked into her eyes they seemed so familiar- he broke away from her.

" Well—than you shouldn't have run huh?—smarty pants—come on your precious godfather isn't going to come save your skin here," snarled Jean as Audrey shifted her weight from one foot to the other and limped her way back into the entrance hall with great difficulty as Jean and Snape followed.

Jean completely ignored Snape's existence in the whole ordeal, when they entered the entrance hall Jean turned coolly towards Snape whose eyes were fixed on the girl's leg. Jean waited for the potions master to look at him and when he did look at him, he saw the worry in the man's eyes and then it was gone as he looked back at him coldly.

Severus could feel the feeling of superiority that Jean was emitting, he thought he was better than the man in front of him all his vibes were negative and cold, he was exactly a pureblood should be like, like Malfoy treated the others, disrespectful, stubborn, hostile and snobbish.

"You can clear off Snape—I can take this miscreant away," smirked Jean.

"She's hurt Claude—it would be better to fix her first," sneered Severus walking towards the girl as Jean rest his hand on Snape's chest as if daring him to go forward.

"We—at Beauxbatons have a simple rule Severus—the unruly ones will learn on their own they do not deserve help or pity," said Jean as Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Well—Claude I do not care what rule you may have—but may I remind to that this is not Beauxbatons, this is Hogwarts—your rules do not apply," sneered Severus in reply as Jean looked at him loathingly but Severus glared back at him with his famous glare that he saved only for Black and Potter, he took a step towards Audrey as she looked at the two men arguing.

"Look Snape-I don't like you very much and I am certain you already know that—so why don't you just go back to brood in the dungeons where you belong—I'll take Adams here to her aunt—who wants to have a word with her," said Jean smirking, his smirk would give Gilderoy Lockheart a run for his money. Severus reached for his wand but it seemed like Jean was faster as a stunner came his way, Jean pushed Audrey put of the way as Snape dodged the spell and pulled out his wand shooting a non verbal stunner at the man.

Jean laughed menacingly as he deflated the stunner in no time, shouting a levicorpus at the man, something that Sirius had shown him the other day, Sirius had said nothing could stop that spell but obviously he wasn't going to be playing a ten year olds game, he mixed an incendio with the levicorpus and as the flames went rushing to Severus he smirked cruelly. Severus was not in the mood and the despicable man used his own spell against him, he wanted it to end, he did not see the point of duelling with this man and if Rachel caught them fighting he would not be pleased when she would swoop his opponent into her arms and soothe him.

He deflated the magic that came towards him but his legs suddenly felt loose and he knew Jean had thrown of a no verbal jelly-legs jinx, Severus could not stand on his feet any longer and he knew how this was going to end he was going to be stunned and worst of all in front of the student he wanted to set an example for.

Jean walked towards him but a sharp pain in his hand and his wand flew away from him as Audrey jumped in the air to catch it. The jinx subsided as Severus heard the clicking of heels towards them, he knew who it was, it had to Rachel because she wouldn't have gone to bed without Jean in the room, he knew her—she was afraid of the dark to sleep alone in the room.

Jean hadn't heard the clicking of heels or noticed Snape's jinx break or that the man was now standing, all of Jean's attention was now on Audrey who gulped and took a step back, he was staring at her violently, he raised his hand to slap her.

"How dare—you—little swine—bloodless piece of shit touch my wand!" Jean said almost slamming his hand into her face as the clicking of heels grew louder Severus did not know whether to react or not, whether to save the girl or watch Rachel smother the man with love that he did not deserve.

"Don't touch her!—Corpus Crepitus," shouted Severus his spell hitting Jean before he could touch the girl. Jean went stiff as the spell hit him and suddenly he pushed Audrey aside and started to bang his body against the wall, Severus straightened himself as the clicking of heels finally revealed its master and as to Severus's expectations Rachel looked horrified as her fiancée hit himself against the wall in continuous action while her daughter stood there her mouth open flashing a grin with Jean's wand in her hand.

"Corpus Amplius," she said waving her wand as Jean stopped hitting himself into the wall and sat down as one side of his body felt completely numb.

"Jean—are you alright—Audrey why do you have his wand?" she asked sternly Severus hoped that she would tell her, any minute and Rachel would realize that Jean was actually a tosspot. But the girl just stood there looking terrible, not a word fell from her mouth as Audrey handed Rachel the wand, so Severus decided to step in.

"What did you do?" shouted Rachel accusingly as she knelt down next to Jean who seemed to be almost unconscious, but before Severus could say anything the girl spoke.

"I did it—I cursed him—it wasn't him—I'm sorry—I shouldn't have," said Audrey loudly as Severus looked at her.

"You did this? Why?" asked Rachel sternly.

"He was being a prick," she replied muttering as Rachel looked at her angrily.

"I am sorry," Rachel said turning to Snape as she rubbed her neck, a sign of embarrassment.

"Come on," she said angrily to her as she helped Jean up but he was too heavy for her to pull Audrey as well as Jean and she knew Audrey wouldn't help her.

"I'll escort her to the tower—why don't you take him to the infirmary," said Severus softly as Rachel slumped and nodded, a final glare and "I'll talk to you in the morning" later she was gone, her heels and everything.

Audrey flushed as he looked at her oddly, pitifully.

"I don't need your pity," she muttered as she walked in front not really knowing where she was going when he pulled her t-shirt and steered her towards the other staircase that moved away as they waited for it to come back.

"Does this happen a lot, Ms. Adams?" asked Severus in all seriousness as Audrey stared at the ground.

"It's none of your business, is it?" she sneered at him, her eyes full of tears as she forced them to dissolve away by continuous blinking.

"Why have you not taken this up with your aunt?" he asked, he knew she would break easily, he just had to know.

"Because—she's happy—she loves him—he loves her back—that's all there is—it's simple—she wouldn't believe me—she never believes me," said Audrey disappointedly as Severus looked at her.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"Jean and I are constantly calling each other things, he beats me if lightly for fun, I don't like him so I am never alone with him," she replied looking at her leg which was still bruised. Severus's eyes went to her foot as he waved his wand and the bruise was gone.

"Thank you," she muttered, he knew what she was thanking him for.

"Does Lupin know?" he asked curiously as Audrey sighed and shook her head.

"Remus has his own problems—I see him once a year for mostly a day—I wouldn't want to talk to Remus about Jean when I hardly get to see him," she replied thinking of her godfather as Severus's face held a very disturbed look but she was very defensive about her godfather.

"No, you don't understand—Remus is the closest thing I have to a father—he loves me maybe more than my aunt—it's not his fault-," she began but Severus nodded in understanding.

"You must have been very close you your father—you look very much like him," said Audrey smiling at him as Severus stiffened.

"Did I offend you sir?" asked Severus as he looked at her.

"My father did not appreciate magic Ms. Adams—it's best that you don't have someone like that living with you," he said sharply as Audrey replied.

"My dad was magical—Remus confirmed it—my mu—aunt doesn't know I know though," she said correcting herself.

"I could talk to your aunt for you if you wish, clear you name of all records?" he said as they finally reached the fat lady's portrait.

"No, besides she wouldn't believe you—she'd think your just trying to save my skin—good spell though—did you make it?" asked Audrey as he nodded a small smile on his lips, she returned it.

"Maybe I can tell you about my spells sometime," she said grinning.

"Goodnight Ms. Adams," said Snape as she reciprocated in the same way and went through the open portrait hole, he waited till the portrait shut and then he decided to walk down the corridor to his chambers, he was tired already.

* * *

><p>AN- thanks for reading and i hope you'll review-the next task is approaching help Audrey out with some more feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

AN/- Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites. Hope you'll continue reading and maybe drop a review sometime. That would be splendid/

Also would like to wish my friend Rhea a Happy 21-have a great one Rhea!

onward!

Chapter 17

Audrey woke up to a few people talking, the voices came from the common room and suddenly there seemed to be a terrible commotion going on outside, but the girls in her dormitory were still asleep. Audrey moved out of her bed and slipped her sneakers on, she pocketed her wand and walked out of the dormitory, as she walked down the spiral staircase that led to the common room, the voices grew louder as she reached the door to the common room, she opened the door slowly, just enough so that she could hear who the voices belonged to, she noticed Sirius, her great uncle and aunt, Flitwick, and Snape in the room along with her mother.

Someone entered the common room, Audrey noticed who it was Rita Skeeter walked in with the minister of magic; they stopped abruptly as the minister spoke.

"Thank Merlin—you caught him Severus—if he'd gotten to the boy—Merlin knows it would have been the death of me," smiled Cornelius Fudge as he walked over to Snape and raised his hand to rest it on the man's shoulder as Snape shrugged away and stood closer to Dumbledore, his eyes glaring at the minister as if severely offended by his gesture.

"The dementors will be here any minute now," said the tall dark auror who had come in with the Minister.

"Merlin—Kingsley kill the bloody rat," snarled Sirius at the auror as he pulled out his wand vehemently and pointed it at the said man, who quivered under the glares of the people who looked him down like he was filth. Suddenly Audrey felt the room grow cold, colder than she could ever imagine and it wasn't just the temperature but it felt like her insides had gone cold as well, like all the happiness was being drained out of her body, the dying fire in the grate died completely as four hooded dementors entered the room. Dumbledore threw a glare at the minister, he despised dementors and he could see the colour drain out of Sirius's face even though he tried to put on a facade of bravery.

Audrey's eyes grew wide as her breathing became normal again, no vapors left her mouth anymore as warmth spread through the room and her great uncle pulled his wand out and conjured something so majestic that her eyes could not believe. A silver phoenix shot out of his wand, as it pushed the dementors back to the door. The tiny man in the middle of the crowd of people who Audrey finally recognized as Peter Pettigrew from the last months daily prophet scrambled back towards the fireplace on seeing the dementors and then his eyes fell on Audrey who was standing behind the half open door, she was scared as that man stopped moving and looked at her with utter shock like he knew who she was.

"Get here you Rat!" snarled Sirius as he pulled Peter up by his collar, Rachel pulled her wand out as well, Audrey saw how the two friends looked at the man with severe loathing possibly more than how Snape looked at Harry.

"Don't send me back—I promise to change—Sirius-I promise—Rachel—you won't send me back Rachel—we are friend's aren't we Rachel—James wouldn't want it—he would forgive me Rachel," cried Pettigrew as Audrey's mouth dropped, Sirius tried his best to pull the man away from Rachel's feet as she tried to wriggle herself free. Audrey noticed Snape quite readily help Sirius in roughly pulling the man up.

"I wouldn't know what he'd want Wormtail—you haven't left him alive for us to know," sneered Rachel as Pettigrew gulped.

"Severus! Severus-I—you won't let them send me back there will you Severus—we were friends Severus—weren't we Severus please!" begged Pettigrew, as Snape's grip on the man's collar loosened for a second, friends spat Severus in his head, if Pettigrew had ever been his friend was when Severus had tutored him in Potions in their seventh year because Slughorn and Mrs. Pettigrew had begged him to. Snape clenched his jaw together, anger evident on his face; if the man said anything else he would kick the daylights out of him.

Sirius and Snape got Pettigrew to stand up as the short round man lunged at Rachel who took quick steps back as Sirius held him at wand point.

"She's beautiful Rachel—I see her now—she's beautiful—you know what I am talking about do you not Rachel—but she doesn't know does she—she doesn't know—I have been watching her since the past week—brilliant and who'd have imagine that she's-," said Peter his eyes at the door and Audrey knew what he was referring to, he was referring to her, she was very scared, everyone was now looking where he was, he smirked sinisterly his rotten teeth seen through his parted lips.

"Audrey—isn't it—come on out Audrey don't be shy-come and play with Uncle Peter!" snarled Peter as Audrey caught her breath in her lungs she could see Minerva walking towards the door. Audrey was a goner now, she was going to be grounded for life no maybe she'd be grounded even in her after life unless her mother sparred her and tortured her forever, but just as Minerva yanked open the door someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her against him, it was a boy she noticed his non bulging chest as her back crashed into him. She turned around to see Harry throw a cloak over them, covering them from head to toe.

Minerva pulled the door open to find nothing and no one there the passage that led to the dormitories was empty, she even climbed the steps that ended at the dormitory doors but both the girls' dormitory door on the left and the boys' dormitories door were shut tight. Minerva came down smoothly as the minister read the man his rights while the auror who Sirius called Kingsley waited patiently next to Dumbledore whose Patronus was still flying around the dementors who seemed hungry. Rachel looked at Minerva both expectantly and worriedly as Minerva shook her head a small smiled on her lips as Rachel sighed and rubbed her temple, she rest her head on Sirius's shoulder who seemed very pleased with himself, her arm going into his.

"Will be alright—Rach—you know it—she didn't hear nothing—wish Moony was here to see this—better James," muttered Sirius as Rachel nodded into his shoulder and chuckled as she closed her eyes, she hadn't spoken to Sirius like that in a very long time, they hadn't had any friendly contact in about thirteen years and she was finally happy to have her best friend back, she was thankful he was there. She knew Severus was looking at her but it was best if he were ignored.

"They did well to hide—but they won't live—no one who supports Potter will—he's coming back—he's coming back and he will take little Harry out, Sirius even if you don't want it—see—See—See!" snarled Peter as he burst into hysterics and tore of the filthy shirt sleeve on his left hand to reveal the dark mark that was brownish black on his skin, it moved like a real snake.

Audrey looked away as her head buried into Harry's chest, it was gruesome, the man laughed and showed off his mark like it was a symbol of victory, he looked vehemently at the door and laughed as his eyes never left Rachel, he muttered.

"He will make good of her—he will—he knows the truth—you can't hide anything from the great Lord Voldemort" said Pettigrew like a war cry as Rachel snapped, she pulled away from Sirius her wand turning in her hand as she lurched forward to the little man.

"Rach—come on—No! Rachel—forget it—he's not worth it-Rach," said Sirius pulling Rachel back by her waist.

"Let go I'll kill the f-ing rat-I'll kill him—I will f—ing kill the ass—le!" snarled Rachel as Sirius tried his best to control her.

"What's wrong Rach, gone soft, did darling Audrey do this to you—Ms. independent Rachel Adams gone soft?" laughed Pettigrew as he seemed to look fearlessly at the woman. Rachel got out of Sirius's hold her wand pushed into Pettigrew's throat as the man winced as she turned the wand in his skin, the wood piercing his skin making it red and painful.

"Don't say a word against my-!" stopped Rachel and glared at Pettigrew who smirked as Sirius's hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

"You're what—go on Rachel-say it!"said Peter smirking, Rachel looked at him with loathing, the fact that the bastard knew the truth did not please her in the least, he knew her daughter's name, hearing it come out of his mouth made her want to kill him, the man who had killed her god-brother the man who was responsible for the death of her best friend—James was gone, she wished he had too.

The minister stopped talking and nodded at Dumbledore whose Patronus disappeared and the dementors went forward towards Pettigrew as Sirius pulled Rachel away from the man, she looked at him with hatred, but the scariest part of all was that even when the dementors took the man away, his bout of hysteria was still present.

Audrey couldn't sleep that night and she was thankful for the Sunday, she wanted to talk to Snape, but she scratched the thought out of her head, after all he said it himself, he could not be trusted. After the adults had cleared out of the common room, Harry and she had sat down and spoken for really long, Harry told her everything about Pettigrew, he needed someone to talk to and she promised not to tell anyone else and in return Audrey told him a secret she was not allowed to tell anyone, she told him who her mother was, now they both had some sort of insurance over each other. She trusted him and she was glad he could trust her in return but she needed to get out of Hogwarts this school was putting one problem in front of her after another.

Audrey sat at the house table as everyone around her ate breakfast animatedly, everyone except her and Harry they sat uncomfortable as hell, still thinking about last night's events. Audrey saw Sirius, Remus and her mother enter the great hall, talking happily about something, last night's scars on Remus's face still very raw and fresh. Malfoy walked pass them and threw a dirty glance but Remus brushed it away instantly as they walked up towards the head table. Rachel paused at where her daughter was sitting and playing with her food.

"Audrey—when are you going to stop playing with your food?—you are fourteen for Merlin's sake," said Rachel as Audrey jumped in her seat at being addressed suddenly even Harry's spoon fell into his bowl of oatmeal splashing it around.

"Are you alright?" asked Rachel putting her hand on her daughter's back as Audrey nodded vigorously.

"You sure Drey?" asked Remus sceptically as she nodded and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and they carried on their path to the head table as Sirius sat down with the children talking to Ron about the Chudley Cannons. They noticed Rachel turn suddenly and walk back up to Audrey who stiffened.

"Where were you last night at three?" she asked suspiciously as Audrey looked at her hands, her weakness was she couldn't lie to her mother if she looked her in the eyes.

"In my dormitory—sleeping—I don't know," she muttered as Rachel gulped.

"Ms. Granger was Ms. Adams in her bed at three last night—you are the leader of your room aren't you?" asked Rachel as Hermione looked at her, she had seen Audrey sneak out but she hadn't followed her out, now she looked at Audrey who looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't know professor—umm—I don't think any one left the room," said Hermione as honestly as possible.

"Are you sure you don't know or are you just trying to save her skin?" asked Rachel as Hermione looked at Audrey who had closed her eyes in despair.

"Give it a rest Rach!" said Sirius as Rachel calmed down looked at her daughter.

"I want to see you at the lake after breakfast—Snape said he wants to speak with you about something that you are aware of-" said Rachel as Audrey nodded.

"Are you supervising?" asked Audrey sarcastically as Rachel glared at her for back answering as Sirius sniggered earning himself a glare from Rachel.

"What about Jea—professor Claude's detention or whatever?" asked Audrey thinking about the detention Snape had promised.

"Sadly Jean doesn't remember anything from last night—it seems as if his memory of the incident has been wiped off," said Rachel as Audrey smirked at her and Sirius added his inputs.

"Innocent until proven guilty Rach," he said as Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up to the head table, Audrey sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at him who returned her smile with a handsome grin.

* * *

><p>Audrey finished breakfast, went back to the common room, collected her egg and strolled back down to the grounds, she had finally learnt her way back and forth through the school. It was not like the Beauxbatons castle, they didn't have stairs that moved at their will or portraits who confused you because they were confused about where they were situated. Hogwarts was not a culture shock but it was definitely a maze.<p>

Audrey stood by the black lake as the spring breeze blew serenely making ripples in the lake, she stood by the bank as she put the egg in her rucksack and took in a deep breath of the fresh air, she looked at her watch, it was a Sunday and not just that people had finally some free time on their hands so when most of the students would be bombarding the Hogsmeade shops some of them would go to the library while a few other would get their doubts cleared from teachers, so Audrey would have to wait till Snape and her mother would have free time on their hands to come down to the lake.

She picked a stone and threw it into the lake, to see how far it could go, she found it oddly amusing and therefore continued to do it when the giant squid finally came to the surface of the water and squirted water at her narrowly missing by a few inches as Audrey apologised by smiling, she did not know if the message got across but the squid went back into the water and did not reappear, but someone spoke to Audrey from behind.

"Pleasant Morning isn't it?" asked Barty Crouch as Audrey turned and greeted him with a small smile, he walked up to her and stood next to her; she nodded in reply.

"We don't really have a lake at Beauxbatons, but our pool isn't so bad too," commented Audrey as Crouch nodded.

"My Aunt and godfather used to go here," added Audrey softly looking at the castle as Barty Crouch looked at it fondly a different look in his eyes, possibly nostalgia mixed with some sort of pain.

"I went here with your great uncle and aunt, my son attended school with your aunt," replied Crouch sighing as Audrey smiled.

"Where is he now?" she asked curiously just in case he was her-there was no harm in trying.

"He's dead." Finished Crouch rather coldly as Audrey felt her insides go hard, it seemed like Crouch was quite sentimental about the topic, she did not push it forward as Crouch changed the topic.

"It must have been hard growing up not knowing you parents—you and Mr. Potter have been through similar circumstances—possibly one reason why the goblet chose you two," he said wondering what her opinion was, but it seemed like she didn't have any on the matter.

"I certainly hope you do well in this task Ms. Adams-you are quite strong willed like your aunt-you'll make a fine spinner just like her," he commented as Audrey looked at him confused, Spinner?

"To be a spinner is very similar to being an animagus you need to be registered in both the fields, except, Spinning is working your wand in different ways to create different spells or different ways to do that spell—while being an animagus is just Transfiguration, both very difficult and dangerous courses, both need a trained master to teach you," said Crouch who seemed to have noticed the confused look on her face. She merely nodded, although new information was always good when it was Audrey she liked learning new things, she thought it would eventually be useful in the future.

Audrey sighed it had been almost half an hour and neither Snape nor her mother had reared from the pathway towards the lake, Audrey could hear a crowd of students shuffling themselves to Hogsmeade for their customary Sunday weekend as their laughter and loud chatter filled the air and made it infectious, even Audrey wanted to go now, she wanted to see what it was like, they too had a small muggle village near their school but she had never been to a complete wizarding village.

A few minutes later, she saw Snape and her mother walk down to towards the lake, Snape was at quite a pace it felt like he was running but in reality he just had very long strides. Audrey saw her mother smiling and laughing in her best navy blue and purple robes as Jean wore a black cloak over his dark grey robes, Snape decked in black did not turn around to look at the insufferable couple, he simply walked towards Audrey and stood next to her as the rest made their way at their own sweet pace.

"Now, that we're all here, I suppose we can finally being," he sneered harshly as Jean's hand on his fiancée dropped a little lower making it uncomfortable for the rest as Rachel blushed deeply, he raised his eyebrows at Snape and Audrey and motioned them to continue.

Audrey rolled her eyes and picked up her egg as Snape walked up to her and took the egg from her hands inspecting it closely.

"I suppose you've figured it out then?" he asked as she nodded and began her explanation.

"Last night when the egg opened up in the snow, it went silent but according to my deductions I have realised the core that cracks the clue is not snow because snow is not an element and since the first element used was fire this should ideally be a task to do with water—snow being a form of water but in totality a mixture of air and humidity," she completed her speech as Jean made a snoring noise making Rachel giggle inaudibly. Audrey was going to snap at him rudely, first she could not go to Hogsmeade because of him and now he was mocking her—who called him here in the first place.

"So have you tried opening it in water then?" Snape asked ignoring Jean who smirked making bubbles in the air behind Snape that joint together and read 'snark'. Audrey snapped, her nostrils flared, Severus thought she looked a lot like Minerva.

"Why are you here!" she declared coldly as Rachel looked at her, Jean's eyes tore away from his magic making it disappear.

"I have no idea why Adams—I want to be in Hogsmeade—but I can't leave you're lovely Aunt alone with you and-," he said throwing a disgusted glance at Snape. Audrey closed her eyes and rubbed them slowly as if thinking of a hex to kill him.

"Can we please continue," said Rachel motioning Audrey to go on and finish it as she transfigured a large open tank and Jean filled it instantly showing of his skills in charms as the air made his brownish blonde hair flies lightly in the wind making him look handsome as ever.

Audrey went forward and opened the egg in the tank, her inference had been correct as bubbles formed at the top of the water she took a deep breath and plunged her head into the tank.

"_**Come seek us where our voices sound-we cannot sing above the ground-an hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took—no hour more you'll get—your prize will dissolve by sunset." **_Sang the egg as Audrey shut it and pulled her head out while the three adults waited in anticipation.

"Well?" asked Rachel anxiously as Audrey looked at her trying to catch her breath.

"I know what it is," she finished as Rachel looked at her and Jean rolled his eyes and checked his watch, they would miss the puppet show in Hogsmeade that was held every Sunday, Audrey was too displeased so she looked harshly at Jean and snapped.

"Well—what, it's my clue—I decide who tell and—who not to," she finished looking at Jean unpleasantly.

"Whatever Adams-good for you—come on Ray," whined Jean as Snape clenched his jaw, he just called Rachel—Ray it was what he used to call her—only him.

"She could very well die!" cried Rachel angrily

"Well—it's her life!" said Jean with an obvious shrug as Rachel glared at him.

"Audrey-," began Rachel as Audrey looked at Jean and smirked he did not know how much leverage he had offered her there.

"Yea—he's right—it is my life," she said snapping as she smiled at Snape and departed with her egg as a quick swoosh of her wand and a soft incantation her hair was instantly dry.

Audrey made her way to the dormitory and on her way she found Harry walking down with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" she called as he turned to look at her, she stepped into the circle of three and spoke to them.

"Have you cracked the egg yet?" she asked him her hand resting on his arm. He looked disheartened and shook his head but she smiled at him and whispered into his ears.

"It will open with water—go swimming of take a bath or something—trust me," she said smiling as Harry who beamed at her.

"I owed you," she said smiling as Harry pulled her hand into his before she departed.

"I am not letting you get out of this one Adams—you're coming to Hogsmeade with us," he said pulling out his invisibility cloak and a worn out parchment and Audrey was amazed as writing appeared on the parchment as if an invisible hand was writing on it.

"Wow," she declared touching the parchment, this was brilliant magic and she wished she knew how to do it, she wished several things one of which was coming true today—she was finally giving up her fears and going to go to Hogsmeade where she promised herself to enjoy, after all she had earned it.

AN/- REVIEW!-and get a free piece of chocolate cake that my friend is going to bake for me. =)


	18. Chapter 18

AN/- hi everyone-it was great that i received such a nice response on the previous chapter and I am so happy that you guys are reading and enjoying my story-the promised chocolate cake is being delivered by mind mail-hope everyone gets it-I added a little topping of happiness it so you might just keep smiling for a while (PS- no it is not the smiley drug-whose name i am not aware of-sheesh!)

anyways here's another chapter please enjoy and review-i promise to send you several more pieces of chocolate cake with sprinkled with doses of happiness (No! I'm not trying to drug you into reviewing)

Also I want to thank esmeralda023 for adding my story to her favorite list (this is because i couldn't PM you. I hope you'll actually read a AN =p)

**Chapter 18**

The Hogsmeade trip had been a bold move for Audrey but never the less, she hadn't been spotted and she was thoroughly enjoyed herself. She suddenly remembered something and spoke to the trio about what she had heard about Hagrid and she remembered that they hadn't seen the newspaper that morning because of the excitement to get to Hogsmeade and the crowds.

"That Skitter woman is quite vile—I despise her even more than Jean—probably not but yet," said Audrey sharply as she handed the trio the newspaper and opened it to the third page that had a pictures of Maxine and Hagrid in a broken heart.

"_**-Olympe Maxine has been accused of being several things careless, carefree, annoying, snooty but never in her wildest dreams had the youngest woman to become headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic dreamed of being accused of a giant-A secret investigation had been carried out by your very own Rita Skitter when she was hiding and gathering her daily dose of scoop for you—how did she come across this. Rita tells us all—**_

_**When I was in the bushes looking out for the champions and their dates that I noticed Olympe Maxine with the Hogwarts professor for Care of Magical Creatures and groundskeeper in the garden, when Hagrid roared out to Maxine accusing her of being a giant—he was happy he thought he had found his mate—yes, parents Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper of the esteemed Hogwarts schools for Witchcraft and Wizardary is a half giant as he claimed it out himself to Maxine, who was so frightened and shocked as he accused her of being one that she slapped him and flatly denied his accusations but I believe-" **_and it went on and on filling the whole page. Hermione frowned slightly as she looked at Harry and the others and exclaimed.

"Did anyone of you see Rita Skitter during the ball?" she asked them as they shook their heads.

"I heard professor Sprout telling the others that Hagrid hasn't left his hut since the ball that's why they've hired a new teacher to teach Care of Magical Creatures," finished Audrey as Ron nodded gravely remembering Ginny telling him about the boring class they had had with Professor Grubbly Plank.

"We need to go talk some sense into him then," said Harry strongly as Hermione put her hands on her hips, it had hardly been an hour before they had actually come into the village and she wanted to show Audrey around the place, she looked pitifully at Audrey as Harry realised her point.

"Don't be ridiculous you two—I mean Hagrid's your friend and well—besides I could come back later to the village it's not running away is it!" said Audrey laughing as she read their faces. Harry smiled at her thankfully and they walked back to the school and towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry knocked loudly on the door of the little cottage and waited for a reply, when he received none he knocked again.

"Hagrid we know you're in there open up!" said Ron loudly as he banged on the door.

"Hagrid! Come on we're your friends won't you let us in!" said Hermione softly but the door remained still.

"Hagrid open up or else I'll blast the door to bits," shouted Harry anxiously but still there was no reply and then Hermione lost her cool.

"Hagrid! How dare you think that we'd care about what that vile Skitter woman wrote about you—we're your friends Hagrid and no one is going to change that—and Rita Skitter is a bloody cow who-" said Hermione as someone pulled the door open except it wasn't Hagrid but Dumbledore, Hermione quickly placed a hand to cover her mouth and stop herself from saying anything else. The lot peeped into the hut seeing Hagrid sitting in one of his huge armchair as an equally large figure sat next to him, her feminine arm on his knee.

"Do go on Ms. Granger—I really wish you'd completely your statement," smiled Dumbledore as Hermione froze blushing embarrassedly.

"Right," she muttered softly as Dumbledore let them enter. This was the first time ever that Audrey was walking into Hagrid's hut, it was not very homely but it was pleasant and warm and for some reason it smelt of warm cooking, she felt nice and warm here.

Hagrid sat on the chair his eyes looking at Maxine's hand, Audrey felt like Maxine shouldn't be there in the first place, she felt that the sympathy was merely an act, but Audrey did not know for sure as she realised she was wrong when Maxine kissed Hagrid and apologized, she was oblivious of the fact that others had just entered the room.

Hagrid looked at her and took a deep breath as she stood, his behaviour conveyed that he'd need some time to respond to anything, with then Maxine got up and saw four students, she blushed deeply and Dumbledore looking at her with an amused expressions, she flushed and walked over to Audrey and raised her eyebrows as Audrey smiled at her.

"My lips are sealed," muttered Audrey as Maxine smiled down at her.

"Zat is why you are vice captain and not Phelps," said Maxine a little proudly as Audrey smirked and Maxine excused herself and departed. Harry sat down next to Hagrid and calmly explained some sort of example that made Hagrid almost cry as Dumbledore added in with some example about his brother Aberforth who Audrey had still to meet, forget meeting she had hardly even heard of him. Hagrid calmed down and his eyes got back some confidence.

"Besides you're not a full giant," said Ron in a matter of fact way as Hermione glared at him.

"Your deduction about Maxine was right though-," said Audrey speaking directly to Hagrid for the first time as he looked at her as if he knew her well, he had kind eyes, if he was anywhere close to being as violent as a rogue giant then Rita Skitter was a dung beetle.

"What do you mean?" asked Hagrid softly looking at her reproachfully as Audrey gulped, she wasn't supposed to be revealing this information, she was supposed to shut up, she had taken an oath—she couldn't possibly break it.

"I'm sorry, I already told you too much—I can't possible reveal anymore—I would be jeopardising my post—not that I care for it but it would hurt sentiments-," she finished looking away as Hagrid smiled at her.

"You look lods like your dad you know," he said smiling but bit his lips for the slip of tongue, as Audrey's head snapped up to look at him, he knew her father—of course he did—he had been a grounds keeper since a long time and he knew her mother and her friends.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and placed his hand on Audrey's shoulder as Audrey's excitement died down, the hand on her shoulder explained that Hagrid was not going to reveal any more than he just had, she slumped and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"You said you had figured the clue out Harry!" shouted Hermione exasperatedly as Ron scribbled something into a parchment trying to complete his transfiguration homework, they sat in the library going through a pile of books that would prove to be helpful but so far they had had no luck. Ron had dozed off as some ink got stuck on his face.

"It is so obvious and yet it proves to be potentially problematic," sighed Hermione as she sat down next to Harry.

"Potentially problematic, when was the last time you held you breadth under water for an hour Hermione?" said Harry annoyed that she could not decipher the answer with her extra powerful knowledge.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps towards them as Moody came and stood beside a snoring Ron and shook the boy awake.

"Professor McGonagall would like a word with you," he said Hermione looked bewildered and ticked off at the same time as Harry got up with his egg.

"Not you Potter—the two of you!" he said sternly as Harry sat back down on the chair.

"But sir, the next task is tomorrow!" said Hermione as Ron stood up and stretched.

"Yes and hopefully Mr. Potter is fully prepared by now and needs to get some sleep," said Moody as Hermione hugged Harry and Ron waved him goodbye.

"Longbottom! Help Potter put these books back," shouted Moody as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the library. Harry smiled at Neville who looked at him and then at the books.

"You know if you're interested in plants you need to read up on Terrence's- 99 Solutions On Herbology for Challenging Elements," said Neville putting some books back as Harry slumped, he did not have the patience to entertain Neville's plant talk again.

"You know there is this man in Nepal who is growing Turnips that can cure ulcers," said Neville excitedly as Harry looked at him in pain.

"No offence Neville—but I don't really care about plants unless there is magical Tibetan turnip that helps me breath under water than brilliant," said Harry putting away the last book in his hand as Neville smiled at him.

"I don't know about turnip but you can always use Gillyweed—I know Audrey's using it I saw her fish some out after a fight with the giant squid—it almost drowned her," smiled Neville confidently as Harry looked at him and beamed, now all he needed to do was get his hands on Gillyweed, whatever that was.

Audrey was nervous, she did not have any doubt that the Gillyweed would not fail her but she was afraid of the fact that it might not work for more than an hour and what if she failed to retrieve the lost object within the stipulated time and the worst part was Audrey did not know what object had been taken away from her, she had gone through her things and they all seemed to be there but then what was missing?

Audrey could see Leon standing next to her as Ludo Bagman called for the champions to position themselves on their diving stands, her stand was next to Harry's she saw the Gillyweed in his hand and smiled, must have been Neville she thought.

"Was Neville's idea—I just hope it won't kill me," he muttered to her as she smiled, a final glance into the crowd as she looked for her mother but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gabs?" she asked Leon as Bagman announced something, Leon shrugged and urged Audrey to put the Gillyweed into her mouth as Ludo Bagman began the countdown, she inhaled deeply and tried her best to swallow the plant whole, it felt like it was stuck in her throat and was trying to cut it open.

"—Jump!" shouted Bagman as Audrey dived into the water; she noticed Harry being pushed in by Moody. When the water hit her skin she had to open her mouth to breath and a sharp intake on water went to her lungs, but it did not burn. Audrey opened her eyes to look around and saw her fingers and feet look like flippers that were stuck onto each limb, she swam forward in search for the lost object, worried about the time she tried her best to swim faster she was worried that she wouldn't be able to survey the whole lake. But then she heard the voice, the voice that had belonged to the egg, it sang to her melodiously, she decided to follow the voice.

Audrey noticed her body move like a fish, but then that was because she was supposed to be a part fish, she swam forward and noticed a wide opening at the bottom of the lake, the voice seemed to be coming from there, she swam through and came across a thin broken down archway that had five rather large objects floating inside it, Audrey swam towards the archway it seemed like she was the only one there yet, the other champions had yet to find it because all the five objects were still there.

Audrey swam faster but the further she got the better and clearer she could see what was in front of her, her eyes bulged when she noticed that those objects where not objects but people Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle, Cho Chang and besides Cho stood there floating lifelessly in her blue robes, her mother. Audrey looked from Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle to her mother, she quickly pulled out her wand and tried to set free all of her friends with one spell but one well-built merman almost poked his trident into her neck and hissed.

"Only one!"

Audrey nodded and he swam away surveying the situation from a distance, Audrey saw Harry come in from the back and look at her, she was being stupid, if she saved everyone then the other champions would have nothing to save, thereby losing the challenge because of her, she did not want that. It wasn't hard to choose because no one but her would possibly miss her mother—well apart for a few people on the surface.

She swam to her mother's foot and set it free from the weed that bound it, she showed Harry her watch and swam back towards the surface as Harry tried to get Ron out of the treacherous binds. Audrey swam faster out of the opening with her mother's hand in hers towards the surface as she saw the other champions swim towards the opening, she didn't spot Fleur but maybe she had missed her, she would obviously save Gabrielle.

Audrey's head tore the surface of the water as she swam out with her mother who had supposedly woken up after her face felt the air, she gasped and held on to Audrey, she felt too numb to move and she was feeling exceedingly cold all of a sudden.

"It okay—we're okay," smiled Audrey encouragingly as she helped her mother to the stands, Jean was the one who pulled out Rachel and snuggled her into a warm towel and covered her with a blanket, but he did not bother helping Audrey out. Audrey could hear her school cheering for her as Ludo Bagman announced her arrival.

Leon pulled her out of the water and Audrey fell flat on her back the feeling of air filling her lungs was lovely she felt cold inside and out but she couldn't care less as she saw Fleur out of the water her face full of tears as Fedora tried to console her, Audrey pulled Leon by the collar and he fell down next to her.

"Gabrielle?" Audrey asked between breaths, her breathing hadn't stabilized yet.

"Fleur couldn't get past the Grindelows" said Leon as Bagman cheerfully announced Cedric's arrival followed by Krum who came out with Cho Chang and Hermione respectively.

Audrey stood up and tried jumping back into the water, but powerful feminine hands held her back.

"No! You'll get disqualified if you jump in again," said Maxine who stood there with a bath robe and a towel which she draped on her student.

"But Gab-!" exclaimed Audrey as she as gasped she noticed Ron's head pop out of the water along with Gabrielle's as Ron helped her swim to the shore, Harry came flying through the water as he crashed into the stands. Audrey pulled her robe off and dashed towards Gabrielle as Leon helped her out and then Ron.

Audrey hugged her friends and pulled the robe around Gabrielle's shivering body, as they announced the results.

"And the winner is Ms. Adams with her spectacular performance with Gillyweed, yes—yes well done Ms. Adams, after thorough research and reference on this topic the panel of judges has come to this result that it was Mr. Potter who was actually the second one to reach the spot and not only did he save Mr. Weasley but he also saved Ms. Delacour in the process and the therefore the panel would like to award Mr. Potter second place for display of great moral fibre," shouted Crouch as the stands burst into cheers, Audrey clapped the loudest as Harry threw her a smile and she mouthed a small thank you, before Audrey turned she noticed Fleur kiss Harry and Ron on their cheeks and pull Gabrielle away with her.

Audrey sighed and head for the showers, she was the only one there, she undressed and quickly let the water cleanse her, after the short shower she dressed herself into a grey t-shirt and pulled on a dark green jacket over it, she kept the zipper open so she could feel cool, not that she needed it but she just felt like the weather was pleasant.

She walked towards the few boats that were left for departure and found Harry waiting there with Leon, Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle. She could see Fred and George tease Harry about being made of moral fibre. She also noticed her mother standing with Jean, Sirius and Remus as they waited for her to come. She also noticed Crouch talk to Harry and then being snubbed by Moody who then sat down in the boat that had most of the adults.

She smiled at her friends as she walked towards the lot and they took a boat back to the school as well, when they reached shore they saw Hagrid speaking to Lupin, Snape and Rachel as Jean stood in the background looking dark and annoyed.

"Oye you lot!" shouted Hagrid as he waved out rigorously to the fourteen year olds, Fred and George had cleared off declaring that they needed to build their moral fibre. The group walked up to Hagrid.

"Walk with us," said Hagrid merrily as Jean rolled his eyes and made his way to Rachel who seemed to be in a delightful mood, she smiled at Audrey. Snape seemed to look grave and tired as Hagrid moved away, he walked in silence with Lupin talking to him about something.

The group walked in merriment as Harry and Audrey strolled together in the second half of the woods, Hagrid began singing the Hogwarts school song, but Leon and Gabrielle laughed at their song and began singing theirs in French as each school tried to overpower the other.

"I can't believe that they're actually singing like morons," Harry commented as Audrey laughed loudly, her laughter going miles in the woods that lead to the castle. Harry looked at her smiling, he knew he liked her a lot but he did not know if she'd think of him as more than a friend so he let it be for the time being and besides as long as they were friends he could look at her, she had suddenly started to look more beautiful ever since he danced with her during the Yule ball. She wasn't like the other girls, they craved attention and they were materialistic and considered it very disgraceful to do anything that was remotely unlady like, but Audrey was different, she was special.

He looked ahead, as a foul stench filled the air they were in, Harry stopped in his path his smile dropped as he held a hand out, Audrey crashed into it and looked at what he was staring at she scream in surprise, he scream filled the air just like her laughter had.

Severus walked quietly behind Potter and Audrey as he looked at the boy look at the girl like a little puppy, he found it oddly amusing for some reason, he didn't know why though, maybe because that is what he used to do to try and persuade Lily all his school life, no Lily was over so long ago, she was gone and so was Rachel he did not need to recall this not with Lupin walking besides him.

"Severus—are you alright?" Lupin asked as Severus looked sombre as he nodded. He was not alright; he was nothing close to alright when the woman he was in love with was in the hands of another who was well-suited with her than he could ever be.

"You look dreadful," complained Remus as Severus sighed and was about to snap at him before he was cut off by the girl's scream, he looked at Lupin and turned around and looked at Rachel who looked back at the men in worry, she got out of Jean's embrace and dashed with the Remus and Snape to where Harry and Audrey where standing and staring at something, Audrey had her face turned away and almost buried into Potter's shoulder, she ran to her mother as Rachel pulled the girl into her arms.

"Merlin's Beard!" exclaimed Lupin as there lay Barty Crouch's body parts brutally cut into pieces and strewn all over the forest floor as his head with the customary bowler hat was hoisted on a stick which was sticking out of the ground, his eyes wide open which obviously meant that he had been subjected to the killing curse before he was chopped. It was gruesome; it took all of Harry's self control to not vomit. Hagrid came running with the rest of the students as they all gasped and Ron almost puked his guts out.

"Hagrid take them up to the tower and Ms. Delacour to the dungeons—see to it that they get there safe," muttered Severus as Hagrid nodded leading them out of the forest.

"You two—need to get to Dumbledore's office now," said Snape gravely as he looked at Lupin and Black who nodded and pushed the two ahead, Jean followed leaving Rachel alone with Severus as they both inspected the crime scene.

Audrey was still in shock of what she had scene, her insides were cold and she was shivering, the scariest thing she had ever come across was the dragon in her previous task, according to her Harry seemed to be much calmer as he refused to let go of her hand and she was thankful for that, Merlin knew she needed a friend. Remus, Sirius and Jean had only deposited them at the gargoyle and returned to the crime scene where they were sure the Aurors must have come by for thorough investigation.

She and Harry made their way to Dumbledore's office, neither spoke but Harry still held her hand, he only let go when he had to knock on the closed door, but before he did, they could hear voices arguing from the inside.

"I will not terminate the tournament—this is the time where people look to their leader, dissolving the tournament will make me look like a coward," said a voice Harry recognized to be the minister of magic's.

"A man has been killed Cornelius you cannot possibly be thinking-!" said Mcgonagall in urgency.

"Barty was on his last legs Minerva—he'd gone all haywire after his wife and son died," finished Cornelius as Dumbledore spoke and everyone went quite.

"I do not think it wise to carry forward this Tournament Cornelius!" said Dumbledore but before Fudge could reply Moody cleared his throat and spoke.

"I don't think we are alone anymore," he said as he opened the door and the occupants of the room stared at Harry and Audrey standing in the doorway Harry hand was up as if he was about to knock.

"Ah! Harry and Adele!" said Fudge beaming at them, he shook Harry's hand.

"Brilliant performance today Adele!" he beamed.

"It's Audrey!" she growled as the minister looked at her in bewilderment as he looked into the eyes not recalling where he had seen them before.

"Really I thought it was-!"

"No it's Audrey!" she said cutting him mid sentence as Fudge cleared his throat and held his hand out to shake hers but she just looked at it coldly, she did want to shake his hand.

"Right!" he muttered as Dumbledore came out from around his desk.

"Please wait till I come back— Cornelius, Minerva, Alastor, if you will—do enjoying these—but be careful they bite," smiled Dumbledore as he escorted the adults out of the room.

Audrey settled down on the blue couch as Harry walked to the bowl full of biting nutties.

"Careful," she said as he nodded but one of the chocolate's bit his finger and as he danced in pain to get it off, he stumbled on a loose tile which opened up a small cabinet through which flew out a basin like device, which was already filled with some sort of shimmering light blue liquid which had a silvery semi liquid like swirl swimming in it.

Audrey got up and walked up to where Harry was standing and they both peered over the basin, both falling into the basin at the same time.

They did not know what they were falling into as they could still feel their feet on the ground but when they crashed their bodies where in seats in a courtroom full of people.

"Professor Dumbledore!" someone said as they shook Dumbledore's hand, the person's hand went through Harry's chest as Dumbledore shook it. It was as if they were transparent and translucent—they were ghost because it was obvious no one seemed to have noticed them not even Dumbledore when they were sitting right next to him.

"Bring in prisoner number 142" said Crouch, he looked younger as he banged his gravel and the court went silent, Harry and Audrey looked around and found that a much younger Rita Skitter sat in a corner taking notes, her fancy blonde hair not going missed by Harry of Audrey.

"Harry that's-!" said Audrey as Harry nodded in acknowledgement; three dementors dragged a filthy looking Igor Karkaroff into the caged seat.

"Dementors," muttered Harry as Audrey nodded a little worriedly, what was going on, she had heard about time travel but this was ridiculous.

"Mr. Karkaroff you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request because you said you wished to present some evidence—if the court finds your information useful the council may be prepared to consider your immediate release but until that time you remain in the eyes of the council convicted death eater do you agree to these terms?" said Crouch as Karkaroff shook his head in agreement flinching at the sound of the word Azkaban.

"I do sir," began Karkaroff but Crouch cut him off.

"And what is it you wish to present?" asked Crouch sharply.

"I have names sir," said Karkaroff in his strong Russian accent acting like a punished house elf.

"There is Roseir sir—Evan Roseir," said Karkaroff hopefully.

"Roseir is dead," spat Crouch distastefully.

"Dead!" cried Karkaroff in shock, Audrey and Harry then noticed Moody sitting next to Dumbledore as he said something and laughed.

"Yes dead—took a piece of me with him the ruddy bastard!" he grunted as Dumbledore laughed while Moody pointed to his eye.

"If this is all you wish to present!" snapped Crouch.

"No sir, there was Rookwood—Augustus Rookwood—he was a spy—passed on information from inside the ministry itself!" cried Karkaroff helplessly as Crouch looked him sceptically.

"Very well—council will deliberate—in the mean time you will be returned to Azkaban," said Crouch as he lifted his gravel but stopped as Karkaroff wailed.

"Wait—wait I have more—What about Snape— Severus Snape!" he said with some amount of confidence as both Harry and Audrey gasped but Dumbledore stood up and answered his question.

"As the council is very much aware that I have given evidence on this matter—Severus Snape was indeed a death eater but prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk!"

"That's a lie," cried Karkaroff with all his heart.

"Today he is no more a death eater than I am!" said Dumbledore sitting back down into his seat as Karkaroff refused to register what he said and protested voicing his opinion to the fullest. Crouch banged his gravel in anger silencing him in an instant.

"Silence!" shouted Crouch.

"Unless the witness possesses any genuine evidence—this session is now concluded," said Crouch as he banged his gravel, the dementors approached Karkaroff who had a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Oh! No..no..no! there was one more-" smiled Karkaroff.

"What's that?" asked Crouch curiously.

"His name? I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and by means of the cruciatus curse tortured auror frank Longbottom and his wife,"

"Give me the name! Give me the wretched name," snarled Crouch, Audrey noticed a well-groomed man got out of his seat and slowly make his way to the end of the seats as Karkaroff shouted in glee looking at the same man.

"Barty Crouch-Junior," finished Karkaroff barring his yellow teeth in mirth as the aurors in the room caught hold of junior crouch after Moody knocked the man off his feet. Murmurs spread throughout the room as Rita Skitter's quill scribbled on the parchment as fast as it could, but no one looked at Crouch's face which had instantly become smaller with pain and disappointment written all over it.

"Get your filthy hands of me pathetic little men-Hello Father!" snarled the man as the aurors kept a strong hold on the man who tried his best to shrug them off.

"You're no son of mine," said Crouch as his face turned cold and dark.

Audrey turned to look at Harry who looked back at her, he tried touching her face as half of it was missing it was like they were evaporating into the air and then they were thrown back out of the basin and landed next to each other on the cold stone floor of Dumbledore's office.

"Curiosity is not a bad thing—just need to keep it to when necessary," said Dumbledore from behind as Harry and Audrey jumped, they did not know he had returned.

"This is a pensieve—it is used to view memories you need to witness again," explained Dumbledore before Audrey could ask.

"Sir—Mr. Crouch's son—what happened to him," asked Harry as Dumbledore looked at him quizzically.

"He was sent to Azkaban—killed Barty to do it," muttered Dumbledore sitting down on the steps that led to his desk.

"He died there?" muttered Audrey as Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Dumbledore turned to Harry as the boy spoke.

"Well—I had a dream sir in the summer and a few times now as well—in the dream I saw Voldemort but he wasn't in his full form almost lifeless and there was Wormtail and Mr. Crouch's son—they were looking for someone—they had to kill—I think sir—they are looking for me—they want to kill me," said Harry gulping, he silently hoped Audrey wouldn't think he was mental.

"It is not wise to dwell on dreams Harry, we must pick them out and cast them away," said Dumbledore pulling out a silvery thread like thing from his head with the help of his wand and threw it into the pensieve.

"Uncle Al! What happened to Neville's parents?" asked Audrey a little concerned as Dumbledore looked at her.

"They got something worse than death Audrey—they lost their minds due to the effects of the curse—St. Mungo's, the boy visit every vacation, every vacation is a new introduction by the healers as to who he is, do not tell Mr. Longbottom about this though—he may not be comfortable with you knowing this," said Dumbledore gravely.

Audrey felt terrible for Neville but there was not much she could do for him and Harry seemed to be way more focused on his dream than anything else.

When she finally got into bed all she wanted to do was close her eyes and fall asleep as she desperately hoped for her to wake up at home in France tomorrow so she could take a trip down to the Eiffel tower with Leon and Gabby, all of a sudden the England she had forever wanted to live in seemed hostile and frightful. She had heard stories about Voldemort, they had scared her but she had never released that her life would be tangled up in a mess that even she did not know was so much bigger than her and of Snape being a death eater, she felt like she longer wanted to have anything to do with him. Although she wondered if that was the reason her mother and Sirius despised him so much—but then why in the world would Remus-Before she could think any further she fell asleep—a very disturbed sleep were she imagined Snape being forced into getting the dark mark.


	19. Chapter 19

AN/- hey everybody, I just wanted to thank whoever reviewed back there and I hope everyone and more of you will give me some more feedback-as you can see the Goblet of Fire is almost coming to an end and the next book will be started soon-so stay tuned and keep reviewing for quicker updates.

Also I want to warn you that further into the story the rating might just change to an 'M' but I am not very certain if i want to do that yet, so don't worry I'll warn you before hand, but there wont be any lemons, at least I think there wont be and the rating might just be for language but i doubt that it will change. Anyways-

Have fun reading

Penny

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

It had been a week since the second task and the murder of Bartemius Crouch and the champions had finally figured out that they would be facing an on the spot situation when it came to their third task their classes had begun once again as normal and currently Audrey, Harry, Leon, Ron and Hermione were sitting together for transfiguration, they were transfiguring owls into tea cosies.

Audrey tried turning featherless Henry into a tea cosy and her tea cosy looked like it had been battered and over used although Harry's looked quite warm and lovely but that was possibly because Hedwig still had all her feathers on.

Audrey worried about featherless, she didn't know what she'd do if he died, but she quickly removed that thought out of her head as she transfigured him back to his normal form hoping to give him some feathers but he fluttered his wings and shook around losing some more of his feather as Audrey sighed but smiled at her bird, she set him free after class as he flew away towards the owlery.

Next class was potions, the class she had been dreading to attend after she had seen the memory, she had been to potions before but she had managed to shut up and work quietly, her work not pleasing her because her skills seemed to have dropped to a mediocre level, she was no longer comfortable with him around.

Audrey had heard terrible stories about death eaters, she had learnt about them in history, heard her older school mates talk about stories of deaths in their families due to death eater attacks and raids and of course then there was Harry, he had faced Voldemort when he was only a year old and his parents had been brutally killed by him. Unlike several others Audrey wasn't afraid of using his name, her great uncle had brainwashed her into being bold, she was grateful for that, because it had never been easy to grow up when you had people bullying you left, right and centre.

Audrey shuddered at that thought of her childhood as she entered the cold dungeons where the class had almost settled down, she sat down next to Harry on their work station as he beamed at her, they made potions in groups and with Audrey by his side Harry knew Snape couldn't really snub his potion.

Snape made his way through his office slamming the door behind him; he seemed to be in a pleasant mood so far, nothing too terrible, slamming doors actually meant that he might be in a good mood.

"You will be brewing healing salve today—nothing to difficult—hopefully you dunderheads won't mess it up seeing you have already practiced this in your third year—your ingredients are on your desks—instructions on the board—begin," he said as he sat himself down in his chair and pulled a few parchments to him as he scribbled something into them.

Harry handed Audrey the big and rock hard Slima berries and standard formula as he put on some water to boil in a cauldron, Audrey cut slits into the Slima berries and pulled out the seeds from them as she dunked three of the berries into the now boiling cauldron.

"You were supposed to extract the juice—not throw the whole thing in," hissed Harry in despair, as she looked at him and then at the instructions on the board, she smirked to herself, if they extracted the juice then they would hardly make an effective salve the secret in making a good salve was to throw in the berries and the standard formula into the water, the formula would mix into the water and the berry would soak up the water through the slit, once the cauldron was dry they would have to remove the berries and squeeze the salve out to get a proper thick concoction instead of the watery one that they would get if they just put the juice in.

"Don't worry—I know what I am doing," she said trying to ease him as he gulped, if they screwed up this potion Snape would insult him and her and he didn't want her to be insulted not in front of Malfoy who seemed to be smirking at the table next to him, he had obviously seen Audrey's grave mistake.

"We're doomed," he muttered sitting down on the stool as she smiled at him and shook her head, after stirring the potion clockwise she sat down next to him as they waited together, he wished Audrey would tell him what she was up to, because when he looked around the class he saw that people were bending over their cauldrons and string their potions fanatically.

"Audrey-?" he called silently as Snape got up for his rounds, she looked at him calmly and mouthed a small don't worry, she checked her watch and stood to dunk her head into the cauldron he too got out of his seat, he heard her sniff the vapour in as she closed her eyes. Harry looked at her transfixed as she brought her head up out of the cauldron her eyes still closed; she exhaled slowly as she opened her eyes.

"Try it-," she said as she moved away from the cauldron, he looked at her as if she were mental.

"Try it-," she repeated as he took a step forward and dunked his head into the pot and brought it out like she had.

"Wow!" he said as she smiled and took the three berries out of the pot and he turned off the heat.

She placed the berries on the wooden board over which she had placed a small metal plate, she took her knife and squashed the berries into pulp as they cracked and let out the gooey insides, Harry looked at it, he had seen Healing salve before and what had come out of the berries looked exactly like it should have. He smiled at her a little surprised as she chuckled and placed the salve into a small glass dish and covered it with her the lid.

Snape was almost down to their table when they heard a knock at the door, Snape went to answer it and he brought in Karkaroff motioning him into his office. Karkaroff looked at the students suspiciously and then stepped inside Snape's office.

"Once the bell rings you are to label your salves and place them on my desk and then you will silently leave, understood?" Snape called as a loud 'yes' followed and he walked into his office behind Karkaroff. A few minutes later the students heard the bell and cleared off to place their salves on his desk, Audrey went to put the salve on his table, she was the last one to put their salve on the desk, everyone else had cleared off for lunch only Harry waited for her in the room as he packed his bag.

"I wish I could see the look on Snape's face when he sees my name on that dish," he said smiling at her as theirs was the only dish in between all the vials and test-tubes, she smiled at him as she turned and walked towards the table to gather her bag the door to Snape's office slammed open, Snape was holding it with his outstretched arm as Karkaroff's robe sleeve was rolled up and the mark on his hand was clearly visible to all the occupants of both rooms. Audrey and Harry stared at the mark as Karkaroff snarled,

"You must have noticed Severus! It's become darker—it's a sign," snarled Karkaroff as Snape sneered at him.

"Get out," he mouthed dangerously as Karkaroff rolled down his sleeve in anger and stepped out of the office, he stopped in his path as his eyes landed on Audrey and Harry staring at his hand and then at him in fright. He glared at them like he would torture them if he could, but he dashed out of the doorway. Harry turned to look at Audrey as she quickly picked up her bag and they dashed towards the door, they were not oblivious that they had been spotted by Snape but their minds were only focused on Karkaroff and his mark, what did he mean by 'a sign'?

"Potter—Adams—what is your hurry?" sneered Snape as he walked up to them slowly his shoes made sounds on the dungeon floor as Harry and Audrey stopped and turned around sheepishly, they should have run, they were now standing at the door of the class room.

"What are you still doing here?" he snarled as he wrapped his arms together behind his back making him look even more intimidating.

"My book had fallen below the desk sir—it was hard to retrieve it," lied Harry as Snape glared at him and once again Harry felt like Snape was going through his mind.

"Really Potter?" he asked as Harry gulped and nodded, Snape straightened up and smirked.

"I would like to congratulate you on your brilliant performances in the black lake—Gillyweed, I presume?" asked Snape, they both were aware he already knew the answer but they nodded.

"Gillyweed not a very common herb found in your everyday garden is it?" asked Snape as he went to his desk opened a drawer and came back to the two students with a small blue vial in his hand.

"Nor is this," he said showing them the bottle Audrey recognized the contents immediately as she gulped.

"Do you know what this is Potter?" Snape asked turning to Harry before Audrey he knew she would know what it was, he could tell from her expression.

"Bubble juice sir?" replied Harry funnily, if Snape wasn't so pissed Audrey might have laughed, Snape turned the vial of potion at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Veritaserum," she muttered, Harry looked at her confused, what the bloody hell was Veritaserum?

"Truth serum potter—two drop of this and you-know-who will be spilling his darkest secrets-use of this on students is sadly forbidden—however if you ever steal from my stores again, my hand might just slip into you morning pumpkin juices," snarled Snape as he jerked his hand slowly titling the bottle sideways. Audrey looked at his hand like it was bruised, she knew why he wore black thick robes and long sleeves, it only meant no one would know what was underneath it, no one could tell that he was not just cold but cruel, death eaters were cruel, it was not a stereotype it was fact, death eaters were death eaters, they would always be death eaters, they could not be mended. Snape caught Audrey staring at his hand; he looked at her as she looked away instantly.

"I haven't stolen anything from your stores," said Harry shaking his head angrily at the accusation.

"Don't—lie—to me!" sneered Snape; he looked like he could spit fire.

"Gillyweed may not be from here—but Boomslang skin, Liswing flies—you and your little friends are making polyjuice potion again—and I know for a fact that you are helping them Adams—but you hear me I am going to find out why?" snarled Snape as he looked at them threateningly. Audrey's eyes staring at his arm as if trying to see the proof of Karkaroff's words, it was true—she refused to believe it.

"Come on Audrey," mouthed Harry as she did not move but continued to look at his arm, her head snapped up suddenly as she looked directly into Snape's eye and for the first time she realised, they were exactly like hers, this scared her, it was as if she was staring at her own in the mirror.

Audrey opened her mouth to say something to tell Snape that she wasn't doing anything illegal and nor was she breaking the rules.

"Do you wish to say something Ms. Adams perhaps admit to your crime?" snarled Snape looking at Severus in all seriousness.

"Good day professor, Audrey-,"said Harry trying his best to pull her away but her eyes once again rest on his arm, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, she turned to Harry who was looking at her worriedly, she smiled and then nodded at him as Harry threw final glance at Snape who glared at him like he was been disorderly, but he walked away with Audrey pulling her, her arm still tightly in his grasp till they disappeared far from the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Audrey was sitting with her mother in her office trying to master some charm that she kept failing to do, she was pathetic but that didn't mean she was going to quit. She frowned slightly as the quill did not hover in the air for long; she wondered why she was so pathetic in the subject.<p>

"It's a swish and a flick," said Rachel as she stopped her work to look at what her daughter was doing.

"That's what I did—I think it's in my genes," she said disappointedly as her mother smiled and walked up to her, Rachel sat down on the couch next to her daughter and pulled her to her, she softly kissed her head and stroked her lovely black hair.

"Oh sweetheart, mummy worries so much about you," said Rachel softly into her daughter's hair, Audrey smiled and snuggled deeper into her mother's chest as Rachel continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't have to worry about me Mum, I am a tough nut," she said as she breathed in her mother's scent, she loved how lovely she smelt of lavender bath salts and chocolate cookies both smells she connected to her mother.

"Yes—but you're still a nut," chuckled Rachel as Audrey closed her eyes and smiled as Rachel wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Mum—do you think I'll win?" asked Audrey as Rachel frowned slightly.

"Depends—do you want to?" she asked not letting go as Audrey nodded.

"Well—I think you'll win," smiled Rachel kissing her daughter's head once again.

"Come on, you'll miss curfew," she added as Audrey smiled and got up and walked back to the common room, she had finally gotten her way around the castle thanks to Harry, he was a good friend and she was glad he helped her around.

* * *

><p>Audrey stood there waiting as the band played a marching tune while all the champions came into the ground surrounded by stands on one side and a humongous maze on the other. Cedric Diggory was hugged by his father as he walked up to one of the entrances of the maze. She looked at him for a while as he flexed his face muscles as if he was getting ready for an all you can eat buffet. She smiled at him, he had a good jaw line and he was as pale as her, his cheeks had a slight red tinge on them like he was feeling cold, speaking of cold Audrey was glad that she had decided to wear her jeans and blue tank with a heavy Beauxbatons winter sweat, because the winds had picked up and due to the early stormy weather, the evening had set in with the earlier gloom and dark skies loomed over bringing in a dark and somber mood.<p>

Dumbledore silenced the grounds as he spoke with a cheerful voice which he boomed with the help of his wand.

"Earlier this evening Professor Moody safely placed the triwizard cup into the maze, champions your task is to find the cup." said Dumbledore and called the champions forward as he looked at them gravely, they formed a circle around him as his arms rested on Harry and Cedric's shoulders.

"In the maze you may find things that you have never experienced before, they are dark and dangerous—you may not even remember the real you—but keep hope and you'll able to get through—because happiness can be found even in the darkest of time—if only one remembers to turn on the light," grinned Dumbledore talking in riddles confusing the champions as Krum was the first one to reach his entrance again.

"If at any time you believe you cannot go forth with the task, shoot out red sparks from your wand," said Dumbledore shooting red sparks out of his wand showing the champions the basic disarming spell that shot out of his wand and into the sky.

"At your posts please—Mr. Potter and Ms. Adams will gain entrance before the rest as they are currently at a tie in first place," announced Dumbledore as the closed leaved entrance in front of Harry and Audrey fell open, Audrey looked at Harry for the last time as he smiled at her encouragingly and entered, she walked into the maze as well, the last person she saw was her mother clutching her hands together at her chest, her lips pursued in worry as people around her clapped, Audrey tried to wave out to her but as the leaves weaved back the entrance she saw Jean walk up to her mother and kiss her cheek.

Audrey turned her wand in her hand as the light at the tip of the wand threw light in the absolute darkness around her, she walked ahead in the narrow long passage of leaves and branches that it offered and she made her way through it in a rush. She walked out of the passage way only to be faced by a cross road, now she had to decide which one to take as two would definitely be dead ends.

She chose the one on the right as she walked through the small opening she walked out to another decision path, she was deciding which path to chose when she heard an agonizing scream it was as if someone was being tortured, Audrey had her heart in her throat as she knew who the scream belonged to, Fleur had just shouted out for help in French. Audrey ran towards the scream as she came by violent branches roping themselves around Fleur as she lay unconscious on the ground as the plants made their way up to her waist. Audrey sat down and tried to cut out the weeds.

"Fleur! Fleur! Wake up please," cried Audrey as the weeds around Fleur's waist went around Audrey's hand as she pulled away breaking the weeds which a furious gash around her hand. While Audrey was backing out she almost crushed a piece of wood and instantly Audrey realised that whoever or whatever had attacked Fleur had unarmed her.

Audrey picked up Fleur wand and finally looked at her and shot an Expelliarmus into the sky as the red sparks shot into the now dark night sky as the red of the spell shined brightly in the darkness of the night and burst like a fire cracker when it reached its peak. Audrey placed the wand safely into Fleur's hand now the only thing that was not covered in branches and leaves along with her face.

Audrey waited as nothing happened the plants only pulled Fleur in further, but before they could take her in completely, the maze walls around Audrey shook in harsh winds, it felt like the walls would break and fall, Audrey noticed Fleur and her wand had disappeared and she thought it was time she did as well, one of the walls almost collapsed on her as she made her way through safely.

Audrey walked further and heard a rather sharp rustling of the bushes coming from the other side, she had seen the muggle Bond movies, she knew some moves that Bond used to work with his gun, she placed herself carefully against the wall of the maze and walked forward as slowly as she could, she knew the person on the other side was bound to get her, she was scared, of the dark, the person behind the bush, about Fleur, but something within her kept her moving forward, maybe it was the spirit of winning, or of being the only champion left from her school, she had to keep going at least come in second or something.

She finally came around the corner her wand outstretched in her arm ready to shoot the first hex that came to her mind, but when she rounded the corner someone poked their wand into her back, she raised her hands her wand still safe her hand, she turned around to look at who it was. Victor Krum looked at her with her stormy blue grey eyes, she was scared now, she looked into his eyes and she knew, he had been under the imperius cursed and Audrey was now worried if he was going to use the killing curse, he was after all a Durmstrang and he was more experienced when it came to magic, way more than a fourteen year old Beauxbatons girl.

She looked at him and tried to reason with him through eye contact, but never the less she was surprised when he smirked at her and pulled his wand away from her throat, she sighed in relief. Krum moved away and Audrey didn't know why but she followed him as they reached a point where Krum pulled out his wand at someone who was hiding in the bushes just like she had. She noticed Krum smirk and pull his wand away and a second later Harry came out of the bushes, she hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

Harry pulled her closer to him as he took in the fragrance of her lose hair, he noticed the gash around her arm as she told him what she had come across she also mentioned the facts she had noticed about Krum as he agreed, seemed like what they had learnt in Moody's class had helped them a lot.

Suddenly Krum turned a corner and shouted something in Russian as he pulled his wand out and aimed it at someone shooting a spell and nearly missing, a spell came rushing towards Krum as he was knocked off his feet unconscious as the person approached Krum carefully his wand held high in his hand, Cedric Diggory looked ready to kill.

"No, he's under the imperius curse," said Harry trying to push Cedric away from Krum as Diggory threw Harry off him as quickly as he could and turned his wand at him.

"He's been cursed—I swear—he didn't know what he was doing—someone was controlling him," said Harry as Cedric looked at Audrey and then turned to Harry as he shook his head as he walked away only after he kicked Krum wand away from his hand.

Once again the winds started blowing violently as the walls of the maze shook wrathfully, the wind almost blew Harry and Audrey away as they ran along with Cedric who seemed to have noticed the same. The next thing they knew Krum and his wand had both disappeared.

Audrey held her knees to catch her breath, it would be wise if they stuck together and finished of this rubbish and she knew Harry would agree but Diggory obviously did not trust her, he hardly even knew her, the same went for him. Audrey did not know much about him and nor did she like the fact that he had some sort of an air about himself, but who wouldn't he was smart, handsome and carefree, he would make a good friend if one knew him better, but currently friendship was not what Audrey was thinking about, she just wanted to get out.

Audrey looked around as she was thankful that the boys waited for her to steady up, they seemed to be discussing something, she turned her head looking around possibly for a way out as she saw it, the blue light that she had seen the day that she had stepped into the school, the cup sat on a stone podium throwing out blue light, it was just another narrow lane that she was closest to, she was the closest to victory, if winning was written down in her destiny so be it. Audrey looked at the boys who know were blatantly discussing whether or not they should knock her out, team up against her or take her with them, so she ran for it.

This sudden movement did not go unnoticed as Audrey knew she could get Harry easily on her side, so when she sprinted towards the cup she shouted out his name, he turned to see what she wanted and noticed her run, he ran behind her trying to get in pace with her but it seemed like she had quite long legs, Cedric too ran behind Harry but just as the three were about to reach the cup, winds started blowing violently. They weren't like the other ones, these were worse like another blow and the walls would fall to shambles, just then Cedric's foot was caught on by the roots of a plant, it was as if the plant was trying to pull him away, he struggled to move but he couldn't the plant had held him captive.

Harry had finally caught up with Audrey but they turned when Cedric shouted out for help, Harry looked at Audrey and she nodded, they couldn't possibly leave him there. They dashed back to Cedric and in a shift motion of their wands Harry and Audrey tore apart the roots that had tied him up. Cedric straightened up and smiled at them, they ran towards the cup and stood there admiring it and then Cedric came up with an idea.

"I think we all deserve it—the three of us—there doesn't always have to be just one champion right!" he smiled at his younger friends as they smiled back.

"On the count of three then?" he asked as they nodded in approval.

"One," he began and turned to Harry.

"Two," finished Harry and they turned to Audrey who sighed softly

"Three," she said as they grabbed onto the cup, a familiar feeling on their navels as one of the walls of the maze fell on them, but they were gone way before that, hoping to see cheering crowds and the faces of their happy friends, none knew that they had huge roles to play in the coming of their lives, or worse—another's.

AN/- hey everyone hope you liked this chapter- you can tell me you did by reviewing, also i put in kind of a filler there between Audrey and Rachel-I thought they deserve some sort of love between them-or whatever.


	20. Chapter 20

AN/- Hey a new update just for you guys-hope for reviews and that you enjoy this chapter.

Also if you're on facebook go check out this page called Voldemophobia:the fear of having no nose-you won't wanna get away.

Anyways hope you like this one as you were all wondering as how I fit her into this scene-no more wondering-you can read it now. =p

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The portkey had stopped spinning, the three of them let go of it quickly and fell on the ground with a harsh thud. Cedric was the first one to get up; he looked around to see where they had landed because through the smell on the place he knew that this was definitely not where they were supposed to be. This wasn't Hogwarts, it was some odd looking graveyard near what looked like a rundown mansion which must had stood tall in its time, but no longer.

"Where are we?" he muttered as he noticed Audrey to was looking around and so was Harry.

"I've been here—in a dream!" said Harry, he looked terribly frightened, Audrey turned to him, she meant to ask whether it was the same dream he had spoken to Dumbledore about but, there was a sudden burst of flames that came alive in some parts of the graveyard as Harry held on to his head and shouted in pain, Audrey looked at him as if he was going to die in front of her, she gasped as she and Cedric went to help Harry, to ask him what was wrong.

"Harry—mate what is it?" asked Cedric resting a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder as the pain in Harry's pain intensified by the second.

Audrey looked up at something, something that she had missed to see so far, there in the middle of the graveyard surrounded by sculptures was a cooking cauldron, the one used to make a good feast for a dozen blokes, the liquid in the cauldron was bubbling as the fire below it kept it warm from the awfully cold surroundings.

"We've got to get out of here," said Cedric as he looked at the cup, it had been a portkey, if it could get them here maybe it could get them out, but before Cedric could tell them what was going on in his head, there appeared a figure, a figure of a fat, stout man, he looked a lot like a rat. Cedric immediately recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, he knew the man through the endless articles about him in the prophet, he seemed to be holding a small package in his hand, a small thing wrapped up in a worn out blanket, he couldn't tell what the contents of the blanket were but he was sure it wasn't something very pleasant just like the man.

"What the hell is going on?—why the hell are we here?" shouted Cedric as his voice seemed to be drained out by Harry's shouts of boldly pointed his wand at Pettigrew

"Kill the spare!" Hissed a weak voice that Cedric knew came from the blanket as he gasped in horror, Pettigrew had pointed his wand at him and mistakenly pulled some of the blanket of the vile thing. Cedric's eyes were open in horror he had never before seen something that depraved, what was it or rather who was it, it looked like a tiny child, malnourished, but why the world would Pettigrew be holding a malnourished child. Cedric felt like he was going to let his dinner out as the tiny thing opened its mouth and yawned, he looked at it in horror as Audrey came running towards him, but she was too late, a flash of green light and Cedric's eyes were left open in horror forever.

Audrey fell on him as Cedric had already gone cold his lovely blue eyes no longer reflecting her face, she pushed herself away from him as quickly as possible, what the bloody hell was happening and what the bloody hell did Peter Pettigrew want from them.

"Careful Wormtail-I need them alive," hissed the tiny bundle in Pettigrew's arms as Audrey's eyes went to it but before she knew it Wormtail had sent a spell towards them and sent her and Harry crashing into two sculptures of what looked like hooded reapers as their stone scythes held them up close to their stone bodies, immobilising them in some way. It was metaphorically, Audrey knew 'death was close—very close'. She remembered Peter's words from that night in the common room, she recognized the tiny thing in the blanket which Pettigrew now unceremoniously dumped into the boiling liquid as he drew quick steps towards a tombstone, which he cracked open with his wand muttering something like,

"_Bone of the father—unwillingly taken—you will renew your son_," chanted Pettigrew like it was a hymn, but all that played out in Audrey's head was what he had said in the common room that night.

"_**They did well to hide—but they won't live—no one who supports Potter will—he's coming back—he's coming back and he will take little Harry out, Sirius even if you don't want it—"**_

"_**He will make good of her—he will—he knows the truth—you can't hide anything from the great Lord Voldemort"**_

Audrey was very afraid now, her normal bold demeanour was gone, she had just witnessed the death of a schoolmate and was now going to be witnessing the rebirth or reincarnation or Merlin knew what of the most feared wizard of all time, Voldemort was coming back, she could feel it, the air around her had gone cold as Pettigrew now quickened his pace towards Harry who was trying to control the pain in his head but Pettigrew gave him something else to think about, he pulled out a knife and tore open the sleeve on Harry's heavy Gryffindor sweat shirt, his bare skin on the hand was now victim to a large cut that Pettigrew opened with the help of the knife as Harry thrashed around, the pain unbearable as Pettigrew cut through his skin and drew blood that coloured the blade of the knife, he then quickly muttered something into the cauldron as he dropped each drop carefully.

"_Blood of the enemy forcefully taken—you will resurrect your foe_," said Pettigrew as he threw the drops on Voldemort's head. He then made his way towards Audrey as Harry thrashed a little. Audrey pushed her whole body into the sculpture; she was so scared she could almost cry.

Pettigrew stopped when he approached her with the knife, he took in her features as he ran the knife along her face as if trying to caress it softly, he smiled like a mad man, he slashed the knife across one of her cheeks as Harry looked at Pettigrew in horror, tears formed in Audrey's eyes as blood poured down her cheek like water, it burnt like she had never witnessed before, a few bruises here and there were nothing in comparison to someone driving a knife through your face. Pettigrew collected the blood the same way he had before with Harry, he once again dropped the blood into the cauldron carefully as he muttered.

_"Blood of the feared reluctantly given-you will be feared no more,"_ he said chanting as he did not more away from the cauldron anymore but held the knife over his own hand. Audrey and Harry knew what was coming next as Pettigrew cut his own hand off and panted as he suppressed sobs and gulped.

_"Flesh of the servant willingly given—you will revive your master,"_ he said as the cauldron now bubbled up to the brim, the potion rose to a height as Harry's screams were once again the only sound that was heard apart from the bubbling potion as Audrey looked with horror filled eyes.

Lord Voldemort rose from the potion, the man stepped out of the cauldron, he was naked nothing very pleasant was there to see as the potion had now been completely soaked up by his body, his skin paler than anything Audrey had seen, he had eyes as red as the blood flowing the down her cheek, his nose replaced by two slits making him look almost snake like.

"Robe me Wormtail," said Voldemort his voice as cold as snow as Audrey gulped she could feel her insides go cold but this time there were no Dementors something much worse. Pettigrew scurried over and handed Voldemort a pair of simple black robes, not like the one's Snape wore but they were rather different. Pettigrew placed the robes carefully on his master as he stood still a small smirk on his lips.

"My wand Wormtail," said Voldemort calmly as Pettigrew handed him his wand very subserviently.

"Give me your arm Wormtail," said Voldemort softly his voice sounding so cold it could freeze a lake.

"Thank you master—thank you," said Pettigrew as if getting his ultimate boon, he held out his arm that he had so virtuously cut a part off of.

"Your other arm Wormtail," snarled Voldemort as Pettigrew's smile dropped in an instant, he slowly pushed his other arm towards his master as Voldemort pulled it towards him in anger; it was obvious, he did not like reluctance.

Voldemort pushed away the filthy garment of Pettigrew's coat and revealed his mark still quite faint but just as Voldemort pushed his wand on Pettigrew mark, it instantly grew darker almost black,the snake under the skull slithered as if it was free after a very long time.

The skies over head grew darker as the clouds shaped themselves artistically into a skull, out of the skull's mouth smoke slithered out and landed on the ground that was when Audrey realised that they were death eaters, their silver masks sitting royally on their faces, she wondered for a minute if Snape was standing in the circle of death eaters, her eyes roamed on each of them but she did not see him, had he really been reformed as uncle Albus had said or was he just not present.

"Welcome—welcome my fellow followers, it has been so long since we last met, so sad that none of you even tried to find me—you Macnair—not you Avery—not you Crabbe, Goyle—not even you—Lucius!" snarled Voldemort going around the circle of death eaters as he unmasked them with wand less magic making them land on their knees with a slight pain brushing in their heads which soon disappeared.

"I swear by you my lord—if I had an inkling of your return I would have run to your side—and yet in all honesty my lord, I have and will always remain your loyal servant," said Lucius bowing his head in submission as Audrey stared at him, he was Malfoy's father, how could he, his son was in school, how could he be a death eater!

"Empty words Lucius—but the dark lord in forgiving," said Voldemort moving away and towards Cedric's body.

"—But I returned!" said Pettigrew trying to act like the hero.

"Yes—but not because you were loyal but out of fear of your friends—but you have proven yourself to be useful Wormtail and for that you deserve to be rewarded," said Voldemort as he waved his wand, a silver hand replaced the hand he had cut off, Wormtail flexed his fingers looking at the magic, it was beautiful and yet dark and frightening.

"What a waste—he was a handsome boy," tutted Voldemort as anger rose within Audrey's heart, it was true he had absolutely no heart, he was a vile being, but what surprised Audrey was Harry's reaction, she now realised she had not heard him shout in pain in a while, but she was certain that his pain must have increased.

"Don't touch him," snarled Harry as Voldemort's face brightened up a little as he turned to Harry and Audrey, who internally wished he had shut up but what was the point they were going to die anyway.

"Ah—Harry I had forgotten you were here," smirked Voldemort as he walked up to Harry and then cocked his head looking Audrey in the eyes.

"Oh—my I remember you, you were hardly even one," smiled Voldemort as he caressed Audrey's bleeding cheek waving his wand so that the gash the knife that created disappeared, Audrey looked at him a little frightened but she wasn't stupid, showing your fright to your enemy was being downright foolish.

"Do you not wish to know why you were here Miss-," began Voldemort as Audrey did not speak she knew passing something snarky was not going to get her anywhere. Harry looked at her fearfully, he was worried out of his skin; he no longer cared about the painful scar.

"I will tell you anyway—you see I needed the blood of the person I feared the most—you gave me my life back," he said smiling into her ear as she tried to move away from him, though what he had said to her had an effect on her, she was someone he feared? That did not add up, this was the first time she had ever been face to face with him than why did he fear her—this was stupid—unless he thought, she smirked.

"You fear me without purpose—I'm not even related to Dumbledore by blood," she said softly as he looked at her his smirk still on his face, his head moving like a snake.

"Oh! But you don't know—Miss Adams—or should I say Dumbledore—your mother is not the daughter of Martin Adams—but the daughter of Albus Dumbledore himself and of course you can add that filthy McGonagall in there," he said smiling. No, this couldn't be true, they couldn't have lied to her—they would never—he didn't know anything he was too stupid.

"Oh! But I know Ms. Dumbledore I know things you cannot even fathom," he said brushing his finger down her cheek once again, could it be true, could she possibly be their grand-daughter.

"You're a liar!" she snarled as tears rolled down her eyes, she didn't want to cry, she wasn't supposed to be weak.

"Am I? Or are they?" he said as she stopped crying and looked at him, her eyes bored into his as he blinked softly, she realised that possibly a long, very long time ago, he too had a handsome face.

"I can tell you things they have not revealed to you, you don't know the extent of your power—you are a smart girl Audrey—you should know what choices to make—change your life Ms. Dumbledore—let me give you a proposal," said Voldemort as Audrey closed her eyes, the hold of the sculpture loosened on her chest as it dropped her to the ground, he released her as she stood, he was almost a foot taller than her.

"Join me-and I'll teach you things no one else will be able to—you don't have to go back—to your wretched mother—she's a liar—isn't she?"

"She's my mother," she snarled stopping him her hand reaching for her wand in her back pocket.

"A woman who has lied to you, your entire life cannot be called your mother—don't you want you know about your father—I can tell you—I can give you things you desire," he said as Harry broke his train of thought.

"Don't listen to him Audrey," said Harry moving around wildly as Voldemort turned his attention to Harry.

"Look what a few drops of your blood can do to me Harry, that night when your sweet mudblood mother died, when she gave up her life to save yours she gave you the protection, the ultimate protection of love, I could not touch you—a boy the reason for my downfall, a mere child, but no matter, no matter, seems like this time—I can touch you!" snarled Voldemort smiling in a rotten way as he pushed his finger onto Harry's scar making him scream in pain, Audrey snapped her head to look at Harry as the voices in her head began talking again as she reasoned with herself in her head.

"_**Take his offer! What the bloody hell are you thinking about you stupid girl!" **_

"No I can't—He's evil—he even looks evil,"

"_**He'll give you whatever you want,"**_

"I have a mother for that,"

"_**Pah! You're mother who has nothing but lied to you—it is stupid that you even think that she cares about you,"**_

"My mother loves me—there must be a reason a legitimate reason—"

"_**How can there be any legitimate reason stupid—you yourself are illegitimate—you're scum—that is what you are and this man wants to help a scum blood like you—take it,"**_

"No, there must be a reason he wants something of me I am certain,"

"_**You are a fool to deny what he is giving"**_

"I am no fool—go away and leave me in peace,"

"_**What of your father—do you not want to know?"**_

"When the time comes I shall,"

"_**I shall never understand how you function,"**_

"You cannot because we are different—you are illogical this time as always—I need to be intelligent—I can't let my emotions run amok—they will reflect in my actions—I never wanted to be on the dark side and I shall never go there either—never—be whatever they offer and whoever offers."

She was done her conflict was over, she had won she would never give in to this vile being, he was repulsive and she never wished to be in his presence again, but for now they had to get out of here.

"Pick up your wand—pick it up!" snarled Voldemort as Audrey came back to reality she noticed Harry was free of the sculpture and Voldemort wanted him to fight.

Audrey moved closer to Harry as he looked at her his features softened immediately as he gave her the faintest smile. Voldemort smiled at her and spoke his voice pitiful, one thing Audrey despised.

"I see you have made your choice—pity it wasn't the right one," snarled Voldemort as he threw a spell at her, she built up a protection shield, it was nothing but a reflex, she was glad she had sharp ones.

"This seems very enjoyable—I am certain they have taught you how to duel haven't they!" said Voldemort as moving a few spaces away as Harry moved towards a broken tombstone that read Tom L. Riddle, it must have belonged to Voldemort's father, this was where the bone had come from.

"First we bow," said Voldemort bowing slightly as Harry and Audrey did not react in anyway.

"Come now you two Dumbledore wouldn't want you to play a duel without etiquette now- I said bow!" snarled Voldemort as he shot the imperious and forced them into bowing low, their wands in their hands.

"Now we fight! Crucio!" snarled Voldemort sending a cruciatus flying towards Audrey hitting her squarely in the chest as she fell to the ground twitching her screams filled the graveyard as Voldemort laughed, he slowly pulled away and threw a crucio at Harry who deflected it and pulled Audrey away behind the tombstone. Audrey panted next to him, he looked at her; he could see that the scar that Voldemort had wiped away from her face had returned creating a deep red painful mark on her face.

"We've got to fight!" she said suddenly as he looked at her shocked, was she mad?

"Are you mad!" he snarled as she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Yes, completely," she replied as she walked out from behind the tombstone.

"Ah—very good Ms. Dumbledore—I see you are quite like your mother—she is brave just like her parents but all equally foolish—you'd have done well in my ranks but I see you have no interest," he snarled as he threw another cruciatus at her, she dodged it throwing a measly stunner at him, as he deflated it with just a wave of his wand, who was she kidding she was just a stupid fourteen year old, he was lord Voldemort someone who every wizard feared, but he had feared her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, he still feared him she was certain of that but she wondered if it would affect him, if she was killed in battle or whatever one was to call this, if it would affect anyone, her mother had Jean they'd get married and whip up another baby to replace her, her grandparents would be too busy with their lives and maybe even forget her from time to time if not completely, her father didn't even know of her existence and Remus—Remus would move on, he'd just have to and he knew it.

"Don't hide from me Harry Potter—you are no Gryffindor—it is shameful to see that when this girl fights you hide—I want to see the lights leave your eyes when I kill you and your little blood traitor friend!" snarled Voldemort angrily as he threw the fifth crucio at Audrey who seemed to be almost dead by now as the fifth spell hit her with maximum impact, she screamed her lungs out, it felt like he had been going easy on her till now, she had read about the crucio and how only one could make a person twitch and develop haemorrhages and strokes that could kill them or make them go mad and she felt like that now, she felt like she was going to be split apart and killed it was as if he was driving a sword through her body delicately cutting her and then chopping her harshly in some spots.

"Have it your way then!" snarled Harry coming out of his hiding spot as Voldemort let go of the crucio ending it like a knot as Audrey didn't stop twitching her screams had subsided but Harry could see the tears flowing down her cheeks mixing in with the blood that was still flowing out of her cheek, one side of her face was now bloody as if someone had tried to cut away a large chunk of it.

The first spell that Harry could think of was the disarming one, it was the only one he actually knew fairly well, hoping for a miracle as he saw the red sparks mix in with the green flashes that shot out of Voldemort's wand, he knew it was the killing curse.

Suddenly he felt an odd sensation almost a tickling sort of as his wand acted a little funny, he looked up to see that it wasn't just his wand but Voldemort's as well. Harry noticed that where the spells where meeting a golden residue of sparks was being given out as those gold sparks shot up out of both their wands and formed something like a barrier around them.

Audrey now stood behind Harry gazing at the magnificent magic that was being created as something silvery and translucent shot out of Voldemort's wand, she couldn't believe her eyes as the ghost of Cedric Diggory stood in front of them, he smiled at her winking and then turned to look at Voldemort's wand as another figure shot out, the silvery figure transformed into one of an old man as he muttered looking around.

"He's a wizard that one he is—!" muttered the man. Audrey realised he was muggle his attire spoke it and although her veins hurt like they were going to burst, she turned to look at Harry, he was staring at Voldemort's wand, she could tell what he was waiting for, she wished they'd come, she thought he had waited for too long, at least she had parents even if one didn't love her and the other was not aware of her existence, Harry on the other hand had to depend on miracles like this. It was downright depressing.

Two silvery wisps shot out of Voldemort's wand and stood next to Harry, Audrey couldn't help but smile when she saw the resemblance between Harry and his father, they smiled down at him as his mother tried to get a good look at him.

"Stupefy!" snarled a death eater from the distance as Audrey turned she noticed it was the one Voldemort had called Avery, she deflated it.

"Incarceous!" she snarled as ropes shot out of her wand and bound Avery with them tightly she noticed the other death eaters come forth, she gulped they were too many and she was alone.

"Stupefy!" she snarled as another one was set flying away, two more walked forward, she remembered them, from the world cup, she knew their faces so well she could recognize them anywhere, and a fight ensued.

"Avis!" one shouted as she looked at him oddly as a large flock of blue bird flew at her.

"Incendio!" she snarled burning them to bits.

"Bloody hell!" she could hear someone in the background; she thought it was Harry's father and she was right he looked at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Confundus!" she shouted as the two death eaters shook their heads in confusion and banged into each other, a body binding coming their way and they were stiff as rocks.

Audrey turned as she could now hear Harry's parents talk to him, it was obvious he was tired and could not hold on the magic even if he wanted to, he was drained of power, of magic, of everything that helped him stand.

"Harry when you break the connection—we'll give you enough time to leave—but only enough for you two to get out—do you understand," said James Potter as they could hear Voldemort snarling aggressively trying to get more power into the spell hoping to get rid of the gold sparks.

James noticed the girl behind Harry, she was fighting way beyond what he had expected, but then again she was Rachel's kid and Rachel had been the fighter, he was somewhat proud of her, he wished he had not turned Rachel away when the girl was born, but he still wished Rachel hadn't been with that bastard Snape ever, he broke her heart and she wouldn't even tell him why.

"Audrey! That's your name isn't it?"James asked softly as his wife smiled at him, the girl nodded slowly as the next hex she threw made Malfoy fall on his feet as he was once again placed under a body bind.

"Tell your mother—James is sorry—tell her he never meant what he said and that-I am so sorry—also tell Remus that he shouldn't let Sirius kill himself over me—I know he still is?—can you do that for me Audrey?" asked James as he looked into the girl's eyes, they were Snivellus's, all in all the girl looked like Snape but possibly a much better one and a sudden surge of anger rose within him as he looked away, he wondered if she was as snarky as him, but how did it matter.

"I will Mr. Potter," she said smiling politely at him as he threw her a small smile.

"You look a lot like your father you know," said Lily talking to her for the first time as she had been tending to her son this whole while as James got back to his sons side as the boy smiled, he knew he was smiling for him.

"I have started to think that is a curse," she said smiling sadly as the first person who she remembered with that sentence was her mother, a few more tears escaped her eyes, she looked away stunning another death eater her spells very accurately aimed.

"Harry, it's time—let go sweetheart you're ready—let go Harry!" said Lily soothing her son with her voice.

"Harry take my body back to my father alright—the cup is a portkey use it to get back!" said Cedric as Harry nodded earnestly as a death eater standing shot a stunner at Audrey she almost fell to her knees.

"Let go Harry—darling let go!" said his mother again as Harry pulled his wand away the silvery figures disappearing as he and Audrey made their way towards the cup that lay unattended.

"Stop them!" snarled Voldemort but his anger was ineffective as only seven of his fifteen death eaters stood up and they seemed too startled and confused to react.

They were almost there at Cedric's body near the cup but just as they touched it, Voldemort's wand shot a last cruciatus that swirled around with them and as they landed back safely in the Hogwarts grounds, the spell hit Audrey in back, they fell on the ground in different directions. Harry scurried over to Audrey as she looked at him and held on to his shirt.

Audrey could feel it, she was dying and she could feel darkness swirl all over her as everything went round in concentric circles again and again and again. Audrey could feel a vein break somewhere in her chest as blood poured out of her mouth like spit, it was on her clothes and everywhere as the rustic taste filled her mouth.

She was dying, falling into darkness as she heard someone shout out to her, it was Harry, she looked him unable to breath.

"Audrey! Don't leave me!" he said and then she passed out. No, it felt like she passed on blood still seeping through her cheek now covering her whole face along with his hand that held her head as he looked at her he thought that although she was covered in blood, she looked serene.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck; he didn't want to lose her, silent tears slipped out of his eyes under his glasses. She was all he had binding him to reality right now and even though he wasn't going to tell anyone that, it was no longer a crush that he had on the girl from Beauxbatons, it was much more, way more!

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you enjoyed this-a big ass cliffe that i have placed here is for you to get anxious-more on Snape coming up in the next chapter. Hope I get to see some more reviews-till then.  
>~Penny.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/- hello readers and potential reviewers,**

**I write this AN in hope that you will stick by me and Audrey in the later chapters to come.**

**Thanks and Enjoy  
><strong>

**~Penny and lods of chocolate cake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Harry did not know what was happening all he remembered was that in the last half an hour after his return to Hogwarts, someone had successfully pulled him away from his two dead friends and taken him to the castle, where mad eye moody or the impersonator had tried to kill him, not like Harry had cared, it was funny sometimes everyone was just after his life, but Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall and Snape had barged in on them before the imposter could do much, they forced him into taking veritaserum and in a minute he revealed his true identity, where he had hidden the real mad eye moody and how he had managed to undertake such a mission with every one thinking Barty Crouch Junior to be dead, it wasn't easy to see him alive and in front of them. The minister of magic was called and he denied everything that Harry said accusing Crouch Jr. to be a mad man and subjecting him to the dementors kiss right in front of everyone present, calling Harry a liar and 'just a boy', although Dumbledore argued wildly as to why he wasn't notified about Pettigrew's successful escape.

Next thing Harry knew he was being helped by Sirius towards the hospital wing, his godfather helped him sit on a bed and ordered him to take his shirt off, Harry obliged as Sirius began cleaning the wound that had thankfully stopped bleeding. While, Sirius worked all Harry could do was stare at the work going on the opposite bed, he knew who lay there lifeless as the curtains around the bed only gave out silhouettes of people moving in a hurry in and out and sometimes around the bed moving their wands in different fashions and bringing out colourful lights. He saw Maxine walk out and sit down worriedly on the bed Jean was sitting on, she later departed as Dumbledore asked her to go forth and take care of her school whom seemed to be terribly worried about their champion.

"If I ever get my hands on that filthy rat-I'll kill him!" snarled Sirius under his breath, he finished cleaning the cut on Harry's arm as professor McGonagall who had walked in helped Sirius bandage it, all Harry could look at was Dumbledore and how he tried to steal glances just like him of what was happening behind the curtains.

For the first time Harry noticed Audrey's mother sitting on the bed next to him holding her head in her hands, she wasn't weeping, which he thought she should have been, she just sat their staring at the white bed-sheet, her eyes did not dart as much as his, but her mouth moved in ways that told Harry that she was very upset but doing her best to hide it. Harry noticed Jean walk up and settle down next to his fiancée as she buried her head into his shoulder and this was when she inhaled a sharp proportion of air.

"Ms. Adams?" called the healer in blue robes, he looked like he had been ordered to come from St. Mungos, the curtains around Audrey's bed had been pulled open as Harry saw Remus stroke her head, her face was clean now although a rather huge gash sat on her pale face, she still looked too calm to be alive, he was worried and his body language showed it.

"Yes," said Rachel in all desperation as she got up and acknowledge the healer, Harry saw Sirius look at him and get up as well, he wished he could too but he knew his godfather would just push him back to lie down or at least sit.

"Ma'am—I've tried my best—but it seems like she was been put through too much, I can't tell you if she will wake," he said looking at his patient quietly as Rachel covered her mouth with her hand her breathing growing faster as if she was going to burst into a million pieces.

"What do you mean you can't say Davis?" said McGonagall taking a step ahead.

"Professor—I don't know how but she's been put through several—" began Davis but he was shortly cut by Harry.

"Crucio's, she took five of them, the sixth one knocked her out—and they weren't just any—he shot them at her—Voldemort—he did," said Harry a little confidently, even if Audrey was dead he was going to tell the world that she did not die a coward.

"Yes, Mr. Potter but are you sure she took so many?" asked the healer a little shocked, six crucio's how was this little girl alive? The boy nodded and looked away.

"But she is alive right!" asked Jean a little apprehensively.

"For now," said Davis as he pulled out his blood covered gloves and gave the room his final verdict.

"She has time to mend till early morning, but after that nothing can be said for sure,"

"Six you say Mr. Potter?" asked the healer again as Harry glared at him and nodded, it felt like he didn't want to believe it.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore she pulled away from Jean as she walked out of the hospital wing.

"Where you going?" Sirius demanded, it was hypocritical but he did not want her to do anything rash.

"To get some air—I can't sit here!" said Rachel as she made her way to the exit for the infirmary.

"I'll come with you" smiled Jean getting up.

"No, I just want to be left alone," she said but Sirius had an issue he knew something could go wrong but there was no stopping her.

She was walking out of the place but before she could leave someone caught hold of her arm, she turned in anger to see the culprit but she clenched her jaw before saying anything.

"Just-sit down, quietly," said Severus sternly as if he were talking to a student, he let go of her hand and strolled into the ward cautiously, one glance at Potter and one on the other side, he gulped as he approached McGonagall and handed her three vials of red liquid and settled down in a chair next to her, all Harry could wonder was why he was here but he stole a glance Audrey's mum she looked pissed but she did what she had been told. Another glance at Snape, Harry saw that Snape was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to walk out with the healer and when they did, he stood up his cold self.

"Rogers!" he said greeting the young man coldly as the man looked at the potions master a little frightened.

"Pro—professor Snape," said Davis to the man who was hardly a few years his senior but had taught him in his seventh year at Hogwarts, the man was as intimidating as hell. No one dared to cross him, Davis still didn't.

"I see you have not given potions a trial yet have you—just stuck to your mediocre approach in charms!" said Snape coldly as he pulled out a black semi solid liquid filled in a transparent test tube shut with a stopper.

"But—but sir, charms is what will help the most—in her case—her body is too weak to swallow—the girl is hardly alive—I have no idea what she is clinging to," said Davis, as Snape looked at him disgusted.

"Pity Rogers, seems like you did not learn well in healing school did you?—Muggle studies gone wasted on you has it?" said Snape as he transfigured a syringe out of thin air with the help of his wand, Davis's eyes went large.

Rachel stood up in retaliation but one strong glare from both Dumbledore and Lupin made her sit down once again.

"I—forgot—sir—I—," began Davis, what was that supposed to mean, he had forgotten—he was a healer not a first year, his job was to save lives and if he was incapable of doing that as well what was the point of wearing those blue robes. Snape walked up to the girl and looked for a thumping vein on her wrist, he located it and pushed the syringe slowly into the vein, the girl was as good as dead, she didn't even flinch when he pulled it out.

"Maybe you should go back to school Rogers—you need to get some more lessons into your head," sneered Snape and then sat down on the chair and began soothing the girl's wrist with his thumb helping the flow of the potion, he hoped it would reach her heart as soon as it could, because if the heart would get the potion mixed in the blood stream, the potion would stop the internal bleeding if there was any. Another injection was in order as Snape did the same with the strengthening potion hoping it would work in a similar fashion but he would have to sit by her all night to check the effect of the potion because it could even led to a fever and that was his only worry, because at least he was sure of the fact that she wasn't going to be dead anymore.

Davis Rogers curtly nodded to Ms. Adams before he left the Hogwarts ground with Madam Pomfrey but she looked at him in anger and disappointment leaving him feeling helpless and unworthy after all it was Snape who was saving the life of the girl, Davis had never been very good at potions so their use in reviving any of his patients was the last thing he used and in this case he had forgotten them completely, it had been Mr. Lupin's intelligence that had made him call on Snape for assistance, without Snape they would have lost the girl. But even though Davis had seen odd things in the magical medical world, he could not believe that the girl had been alive after six deadly cruciatus curses taken right in her chest every time, but it didn't matter, he was a no one.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be fine," deducted Snape as he sat in the chair next to Audrey's bed and checked her pulse from time to time soothing her wrist with his thumb as Madam Pomfrey did a diagnosis spell and agreed with Snape as huge wave of relief flowed past the occupants of the room, especially Rachel who sighed softly her hand going through her hair as a few tears willingly left her eyes and soon they wouldn't stop falling, she walked out of the room and stood by the parapet of the large window as she cried her life out.<p>

She wished for someone to hold her, she removed her platforms and sat herself down on the thin parapet her petit figure allowing her body to fit in perfectly, she pressed the back of her head into the wall that was connected to the parapet and she refused to move till the tears were all gone and she sat there staring blankly at the lake that the view offered her.

"Rachel, Darling—come inside—get some rest," said her mother as she walked up to Rachel and stood there next to her.

"She almost died—my baby—almost died," muttered Rachel under her breath but Minerva had no problem picking up what she said; Rachel's eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"He did it again—he saved her life again," said Minerva softly as Rachel looked at her and then looked away guiltily.

"Again?" she asked confused slightly as Minerva smiled at her.

"Do you remember Audrey telling you about a man who saved her life at the world cup-it was him—and now look darling—he won't leave her side—he won't even sleep," said Minerva as Rachel shook her head in surprise and then turned to peer inside the ward as she found Severus pushing another syringe into Audrey's veins, she knew the potion this time it was a blood replenishing one.

"Do you not think-?" Minerva began cautiously as Rachel looked at her wildly her eyes screaming slightly in anxiety.

"No! Never-he does not deserve to know—he never will," said Rachel as she gulped down two sobs that threatened an outburst.

"Oh sweetheart! I want what is best for the two of you," said Minerva soothing her daughter's hair.

"I know what is best for me and my child mother," said Rachel softly as she got off the parapet and picked up her heels.

"Do you really Rachel?" asked Minerva as she turned her head to the ward and looked directly at Jean who was fast asleep on the bed next to Potter, he did not care for anything, not even the fact that the dark lord was back.

Rachel sighed, she knew what her mother was hinting at, she had been hinting it since the time she had started dating Jean. But once again Rachel turned a deaf ear to what Minerva was saying, Jean was a good diversion, he had always been, her first boyfriend after ten years of grief, of crying herself of sleep, sometimes because she was alone and sometimes when her daughter was younger and cried at nights for a father she did not know, who Rachel made a vow never to reveal, it would be her secret and forever be it. She did not want a deceiving, conniving, death eater near her or her daughter, he was nothing—nothing to her anymore—noth-.

She stopped her train of through as she looked at Snape push the hair of Audrey's face, everyone else in the room was asleep except him, his hand pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat of the girl's face as he looked at it intently for a minute as if studying her features, he then looked at the girl's pale wrist where his thumb sat stroking it softly pausing for a minute or two to check her pulse and continuing the same action as he sighed to himself possibly because he was tired, he yawned and covered his moth as his eyes once again went to Audrey's face.

Rachel cleared her eyes as Minerva looked at her and then they walked back to the hospital wing as Rachel settled down next to Audrey's bed opposite Snape, he looked at her just for a second and then turned back to the girl. Rachel slumped, did he deserve to know? Did he really? She looked at him intently, he had aged not as gracefully as she would have thought and he was hardly 33 not an age to have signs all over his face, although his neck length curtain of black hair did not have a speck of grey in them and his eyes, his eyes were still the same, deep black oracles of secrets that only he held.

No, she was wrong they were different, they no longer glistened like they used to, there was no happiness, only remorse, she doubted it was the remorse of losing her, maybe it was because Lily was dead—oh yes, his precious Lily! She looked away instantly, hoping that tears would not spring back into her eyes, because lord knew what would happen if she fell weak, she might have just fallen into his arms and stayed there till she died.

* * *

><p>She was running again, but this time she could see the face of the torturer, Voldemort stood behind her throwing spells as she ran through what looked like a maze, she was joined by her mother who pushed her forward and ran behind and then they were joined by Snape, Audrey did not know why but Snape ran behind them all possibly covering them, protecting them as he shot spells at Voldemort who deflected them with nothing but a wave of his wand his cruel laughter filled the air mercilessly as the killing spell was shot at her mother but Snape covered for her, he fell dead on the ground as the next instant her mother was killed in the same way she fell on Snape's lifeless body.<p>

Audrey kept running tears leaving her eyes at the loss of her mother and possibly even Snape, she had no one, no one could save her from this, no one, but then there was light, she was afraid to run to the light but there was no other way around it, her legs wouldn't stop running forward as she tried her best to pull away but the light engulfed her completely.

She had tried to keep her eyes open but it was too bright too see, she felt warm, safe as someone called out to her from the distance, someone was there to greet her, calling her name softly in a cheerful tone, it was a woman. The tone mixed in with someone elses voice, a mans as he too began to softly call her, his voice was smooth,messmerising and deep, could that have been her parents? How? She had just seen her mother die and never even heard her father's voice. She had to look, to see if she was real, to see what she was hearing, so what if the light blinded her atleast she'd know they were alive-whoever they were, it did not matter-she wanted to know, she wanted reassurance of the fact that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Audrey!" it was definitely her mother as she listened to her name become an echo of voices coming from everywhere.

Audrey opened her eyes slowly as she wanted her eyes to get accustomed to the light so that it would be easier to have a clear vision but just as she peeped there was no light in front of her except a dim glow that came from nearby candles.

Audrey looked around the room with a cathedral ceiling, she could smell blood, she looked at her clothes, they were blood stained and smelt disgusting she felt her bile rise as she had the urge to empty her stomach out. She sat up straighter scurrying to find nothing to release herself. In the process she found a bed pan below the bed where she removed what looked like vomit mixed with a small amount of blood, she breathed deeply as she picked up the glass of water near her bed and sipped it slowly.

Someone's hair brushed against her hand, as she finally looked at the person's whose hand held hers. It was Snape he was asleep his head on a small part of the bed next to her hand, her wrist in his hand as his hair covered it. She did not understand why she was there as pain in her chest made her remember the night's happenings, she looked around the hospital wing, she saw Harry sleeping on the bed opposite hers his glasses still on as Sirius slept with his mouth slightly open on a chair. Remus slept on a big armchair at the foot of Harry's bed his head holding his head, his legs dangling from the other side, while Jean slept soundly in another hospital bed. She looked at the other side of her own bed where she found her mother sleeping in a way that Remus had been on a similar chair, she shifted her left hand slowly looking at her broken Beauxbatons watch and it thankfully still showed the time 3:58 am was all it read through the cracked glass.

"Mm-," she called softly almost inaudibly she was sure her mother had not heard.

"Mum-," she called again hoping that her mother was not dead, but soon Audrey realised that it wasn't her mother who was dead it had been her, she had almost died that night, that was why she was covered in blood, she touched her scared cheek remembering as she sighed and yet she wanted to make sure, she was sure Snape was alive she could feel his breath on her hand.

"Mum-," she called again softly, she was drained of all her energy as called her mother again but she did not get any response, although she felt Snape stir a little as he shifted his head only slightly.

"Rachel!" Audrey called loudly with all her energy, trying her best to shout as her mother's head dropped away from her hand and Rachel jerked awake as she looked at her daughter, had she just called her, Rachel—how did it matter—her eyes were open!

"Oh Merlin!" Rachel shouted as she launched herself onto the bed capturing her daughter in her arms as she enveloped Audrey with kisses all over her face and head as Snape jerked awake as he looked at Rachel cuddling her niece. Almost everyone else in the ward had been woken as well, everyone except Harry who was forced to drink a dreamless sleep potion as he required some rest urgently according to Madam Pomfrey and there was Jean who seemed to be unnerved, although, Harry had stirred a little and muttered something before turning on his side and falling asleep again.

"I'm alright," said Audrey wishing she hadn't woken her up at all, she was slightly embarrassed as everyone came to stand around her bed, their faces smiling as she could feel her mother's tears mixing with her own sweat. Snape was checking her pulse as he nodded to himself and let go of her hand and prepared another syringe.

"What are you doing?" said Audrey pulling her hand away from him instantly as she looked at the point of the needle.

"Curing you!" he smirked as he poked the injection into her vein as she instantly felt herself feel stronger than before, her nails dug into his hand that held her wrist.

"Thanks— again," she muttered to him her eyes not leaving his for a short period of time as for the first time he threw her a genuine smile at her and even though it was the faintest curve on his thin lips she could see it clearly; it reminded her of her own when she was pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>Harry had woken up that morning and as he adjusted his glasses he saw Audrey sleeping in her bed, she seemed to look stable and he was pleased, the next thing he knew Sirius was besides him grinning like a mad man as he gave him a large bear hug, maybe it was because Audrey had spoken to him about things, he also saw Dumbledore stroking the girl's head. He knew instantly that Audrey had spoken to him, which meant the secret was out of the bag, although Harry couldn't help but wonder if she would be called Dumbledore now. No, obviously not, he remembered what Dumbledore had warned him about last night when he had spoken to him about the events in the graveyard.<p>

"No, one is to know Harry—we could be putting their lives at stake—I have already endangered my wife's life—I will not further this fire—and for that I need your promise for secreracy" and Harry had agreed, anything—he would give anything to keep Audrey safe.

A while later in the great hall after Dumbledore gave a speech on Cedric's murder and Voldemort's return, Harry had a feeling like someone was watching him intently, he was aware the whole hall kept throwing worried glance at him and his hand that was bandaged but he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him from behind. He was approached after the speech was over and Cedric's body was taken away by his parents for a proper funeral. Leon and Gabrielle did not seem pleased by the fact that Maxine had only reported to them about Audrey being stable and better than before, they wanted to know more. But before Harry and his friends could tell them anything they needed to know it was time for them to leave, they exchanged awkward goodbyes as they left for their carriages.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded as she saw Harry walking back towards the school, they had all gathered in the grounds to say good bye to their friends.

"Hospital wing t'see if she's awake," said Harry as Hermione turned to Ron and they followed their friend in.

The hospital wing was empty as Harry stopped in his footsteps, there was no one there all the beds were empty as the soft summer light was now pouring in through the open windows. Only Snape was there corking up empty test tubes and putting them down into a black leather satchel. He threw them a glance and then continued with his work. Harry shifted his weight from one leg to the next, she was gone and without even a goodbye, he didn't even have her address to write to her, he had nothing to have contact.

"Madam Pomfrey! What happened to Audrey?" asked Hermione as the nurse walked up to Snape and handed him some more cleaned test tubes.

"Oh! Miss Adams was discharged this morning before the speech, I suppose she's already at home since they travelled by floo," said Pomfrey thoughtfully as she smiled them, she could she an evident slump in Potter's mood as he moved around slightly.

"Right," muttered Hermione as she looked at Harry who seemed to be disappointed about the whole thing.

"Harry—forget it—lets go we need to talk about—" began Hermione but she was cut off by McGonagall coming out of the office shouting out Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter—Mr. Potter—I had to give to give you this—she said it was very important for you to get this," smiled Minerva as Harry took the letter addressed to him from her, he recognized Audrey's handwriting on it, thankfully it was still glued shut.

Hermione pulled the letter out of his hand and began to open it.

"No, Hermione come on give it back," he said as Ron sniggered and held Harry back.

"If I do—you'll just read it alone," replied Hermione tearing the envelope open an removing the parchment as she began to read, Ron settled himself and Harry down on an empty bed as Hermione stood and read the letter to them.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**And Ron and Hermione of course—I know you'd be here as well.**_

_**I know that before you read this letter –I will not be there anymore, but trust me I have a feeling this is not the last I will be seeing you. Do not worry about my health as I feel much better than I did. Hope all is well there and that the ceremony went well. **_

_**I do not know how exactly to articulate myself through a letter as there are so many things that I wish to tell you, things that I cannot put down in ink with the fear that they may be read by people I do not wish for whom to know.**_

_**Although, I can say this much, 'they' have not been completely honest with me once more and this time I shall find out their secrets—all I need is time, but I am sure that this year France is not going to be home to me, I have a feeling that I will be returning to England soon and that when I do, I will make sure that I meet you.**_

_**Till then,**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Audrey Adams.**_

This all that the letter read as Harry finally snatched the letter away from Hermione.

"There's no address! Bloody-why wouldn't she write the bloody address," he snarled in anger as he crushed the letter in his hand. Hermione went quite as did Ron; they could see Harry glaring at the letter like he wished he could burn it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I end the GOF with this chapter-lots to come in hope that you will read, review, alert and favourite.**


	22. Chapter 22

An/- Here begins the fifth book that is the Order of the Phoenix, hope you will continue reading as there is tons of more to come, I eagerly wait your .

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you know from the books or the dialogues that you have have heard in the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

The month of June had faded and brought in the beginning of July, it hadn't rained as off yet in England due to a dry spell that had begun that May. Rachel made her way once again to 12, Grimmauld Place with Jean next to her trying to make her feel better, but it had been one month since Rachel had not managed to laugh, the smile on her face was gone, the heart on her sleeve had gone back inside and into the protective case of her ribs, the Jean she found amusing and charming was now nothing but an annoyance. But, Jean was not the reason for her annoyance and insecurity, but her daughter.

A month ago her daughter had almost been murdered by most feared wizard of their time, six crucios—six crucios to the chest, Potter had explained. She shuddered at the thought of her princess go through it. She smirked lightly, Audrey was no princess, she was a tough nut like she had said, she was so hard to break and it was commendable. Rachel knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place which was answered by Molly Weasley, she had been her senior by three years, she was charming and warm just like her husband and their family.

"Rachel, Jean how have you been?" smiled Molly as Rachel gave her a faint smile while Jean grinned at her handsomely, she let them in.

Rachel's mind refused to focus on the meeting, she still wondered what her daughter would be doing at that moment at home in France, she had been afraid of Audrey's sudden change in behaviour, the girl hardly ate anymore, she refused to speak too much and when she did they were cold biting comments or just a brief approval or disapproval of things, all Audrey did the whole day was sit in her room, lock it and read. She had became cold and even when she spoke to Minerva through the floo, Rachel could feel how uncomfortable she got as she tried her best to be civil and polite but it was all an act.

Rachel knew Audrey was furious, she knew she must feel cheated that her reality had been a lie and this was not fair according to Audrey, that her surname did not exist and yet she would have to use it till the air was clear and safe, but when was it ever safe and when would the air clear now that it was cloudy and stormy again. Rachel knew Audrey needed time, but minute by minute, day by day she knew her daughter was slipping away from her, all Rachel could hope was for her forgiveness but they needed time, time together. The order meetings never gave her that—now that Voldemort was back, her father had set up the Order of the Phoenix once again, but this time the ministry's refusal to recognize the danger that was ahead brought more load on the shoulders of the Order as people had started suspecting Dumbledore's words because of the Prophets absurd writings, it was true nowadays people would believe anything that was less threatening then find a solution to the threat.

Today the order was discussing whether or not they should be bringing Harry to Grimmauld Place before his birthday or not. The discussion had broken into an argument as Sirius led the half that agreed that the boy should be brought here while Snape was disagreeing with him completely.

"Snape—pah! Why was he here in the first place—bloody no good death eater—hah! A spy—he thought he was too cool to be called a spy—he thought he was risking his oh so dear life out every day in front of Voldemort as he gathered information for them—who was the real bloody 'THEM'!" she thought distastefully as she supported Sirius completely even if she knew what was correct, she just wanted to defy him, in any way she could, anyway she could punch him in the groin would be a perfect mood lifter for her.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore as the room now went quiet as he muttered that he agreed with Snape which put a snarky smirk on the bastards face. Oh! How she wished she could punch that smirk off, how she wished she could—she stopped as looked Snape turn around to look at something under the table, fix his shoe lace, she noticed sharp red scars at the back of his neck through the dark hair that fell softly right there, she knew those marks they were legendary punishments issued by the dark lord to his servants. He looked back at her as he straightened his collar hiding the marks away from her, she turned away sheepishly.

The meeting was adjourned a while later as Rachel walked her way to the kitchen were the Weasley siblings were sitting with the Granger girl, she seemed to have been invited by Ginny to spend time together in the summer and she did not seem to mind that she was now living in Grimmauld place according to Dumbledore's orders. Of course she did not mind she was muggle born, the more time she spent around the magical folk the better for her, she would learn more and possibly be safer when the time came.

"Ms. Adams—how is Audrey?" asked Hermione, Rachel turned around and greeted the girl with a small smile as she noticed Snape brush past Jean and prepare himself a cup of tea from the same tea pot she had used only a few moments ago.

"Brilliant—she's brilliant," lied Rachel through her teeth as Jean ruined everything for her.

"If you call sitting in that bloody room all day normal Ray—really she needs to get out of there or she'll turn in a zombie," he remarked tartly as Rachel clenched her cup more tightly as she set her mug down on the table, Hermione looked at her worriedly her eyes shifting from Rachel to Ron who was staring at Snape drinking tea his mouth slightly open in shock as she looked at what he was looking at. Snape set his cup down, his tea cup was now empty, he had finished a large mug of boiling hot tea in the matter of seconds, this surprised Hermione as well but she turned her attention back to Rachel who was sipping her tea slowly.

"Could you give her this?" asked Hermione pulling out a few envelopes from her butt pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"Another one from Mr. Potter?" sighed Rachel as Hermione nodded and Rachel smiled, that boy really liked her girl.

Dumbledore entered the kitchen hoping to get some tea for himself, he poured some tea and looked at Severus as that man bid him good day and walk back towards the main door. Albus rested his eyes on Rachel as she looked back at him and he remembered something.

"Ah! I had been meaning to give you this," he said handing Rachel a letter, she eyed it curiously, it was registered to one-_** Audrey Adams, 15, Park Apartments, Paris, France.**_

It was a Hogwarts letter addressed to her daughter, she remembered a similar one that she had gotten when Audrey had turned eleven but she had begged Maxine into securing a position in the school for her daughter and Maxine had obliged courteously. Rachel sighed, she did not know how Audrey was going to take this.

"She won't be receiving her Beauxbatons letter this year—I have already spoken to Madam Maxine," said Albus taking another sip of the tea as he noticed the children in the kitchen beam as Hermione excused herself, he knew she was going to write this to Harry.

"Why can't you give this to her yourself?" Rachel asked as she slumped while her annoying father smiled at her—that stupid grin that he gave her that told her that she knew the answer to the question.

"I feel that it would only be most appropriate—" began Albus as Rachel cut him rudely.

"Fine," she snapped sharply and snatched the envelope from his hand, she did not need another one of his ridiculous sermons, she quickly kissed Jean and said goodbye as he smiled at her. She then glared softly at her father and stormed her way out of the room and back to living room to floo back home, Albus chuckled and shook his head, his daughter had grown way more than he had expected.

Rachel flooed back to her flat, she could hear soft music playing from Audrey's room. It was almost time for lunch and Rachel thought she would give Audrey her letters at lunch, possibly even breaking the news of their return to England where they dwelled from.

Rachel opened the fridge to look for the chicken legs; she quickly made a batter and marinated them as she fried them quickly. A little help of magic ensured that they would be ready quickly. Rachel placed the plate of chicken legs on the dining table and two plates, with two glasses and a large bottle of cold Coke she had managed to buy yesterday on her shopping with Molly for groceries from the muggle store near Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>A lovely aroma filed through Audrey's closed door as it went under her book and filled her senses as her stomach cried for a morsel of food, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. She refused to eat dinner and her mother had not been present when she had woken up, the toast had gone cold and the cereal was the only thing left and but the milk as over, so she sat in her room and waited for maybe dinner tonight because her mother may not return till evening.<p>

Audrey pulled her wand to her heart and put the book down; she walked to her door and opened it as the ladder dropped to the floor of the first floor of the duplex. She peered from the main staircase to see that the table was set for lunch on it was the fried chicken that smelled heavenly; her stomach growled begging her to pull the chicken apart and fill her. Audrey went down the staircase cautiously; she could hear her mother working in the kitchen. Audrey slowly and noiselessly settled down into a chair and began filling her plate with the chicken, she felt that it would be impolite to eat without her mother but she was too hungry to care. Audrey noticed two letters addressed to her, she opened the first one to see that it was another one from Harry inquiring about her whereabouts, he seemed very angry as she could feel the animosity rising in the letter but she could not write much to him, like she had said her Grandfather had strictly instructed her not to, but then again she didn't know much of what was happening either, so she wrote whatever little she could and sent a letter or two to him only to gain a reply that was much sharper and distant than the previous one.

Audrey noticed the other letter addressed to her, she turned it around to see the Hogwarts crest seal the opening, she sighed—so this was how they were going to play it. This was how she was going to be forced to leave France and settle down in England—start a new life—new friends—new everything. Audrey had known something like that would be coming and that her mother's frequent visits of London were with motive of their permanent removal from France, but this was playing it dirty—this was the last thing that came to her mind—not that she had a serious problem with Hogwarts it was just that she did not want to leave everything behind—she wasn't ready—not yet. She was mad and she decided that she would have to come out strong on her mother but there was a sound in the kitchen that made her jump from her seat. Her mother had yelped in pain, a cut lined her finger as blood poured out of it. Audrey walked up behind her cautiously as she approached her, she hadn't been speaking to the woman since a month so she did not really know what to expect when.

Just as Audrey was behind her, she saw that her mother just stood there as the blood flowed heavily from her finger as tears ran down her face, she suppressed sobs so that Audrey couldn't hear. This was the first time in her entire life that Audrey had caught her mother sobbing like a little girl.

"Mum?" she called softly from behind as she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, noticing the woman go stiff under her touch, she pulled away slightly. She noticed her mother take a deep breath and wipe her face as she turned a small smile on her face.

"Darling—go on I've put lunch on the table," said Rachel as she looked into her daughter's eyes as she suppressed another sob.

"Why are you crying?" asked Audrey her eyes welding up with tears, seeing her mother go weak was a very different feeling for Audrey, she did not like it, she was getting emotional for a woman who had lied to her—hell yes, she was her mother—that moment Audrey decided to lay of the act, to do whatever she was told, she finally saw how much she had hurt the woman.

"I—stupid onions," lied Rachel, Audrey knew there were no onions in the vicinity; she wrapped her arms around her mother's thin frame as she let the tears leave her eyes.

Rachel fell to her knees as she pulled Audrey closer to her heart, both mother and daughter cried on the kitchen floor holding each other till Audrey fell asleep as Rachel stroked her hair softly, sometimes blowing on her daughters head so that she wouldn't feel hot.

Rachel noticed that Audrey had grown over the year, she had possibly shot a foot in height and her curves were finally falling into place, she was becoming a woman, a very intelligent lady. Rachel chuckled to herself as she pressed her lips into Audrey's head. No, she was still her baby—she would always be her princess.

The entire next week Audrey tried her best to explain to Leon and Gabrielle as to why she wouldn't be able to attend Beauxbatons, they had refused to understand but in the end had finally succumbed to the fact that however much they whined, it would be futile, their best friend would go no matter what they said. So after eternal promises to write to each other every week and a few tears the three friends had had their final meeting and said their goodbyes.

That morning had been hard on Audrey but never the less, she would be leaving soon, she had to prepare herself for what was to come, she scribbled a letter to Harry and Hermione telling them about her Hogwarts letter, she knew Hermione was with the Weasley's she would tell Ron and the others. Hermione had been very pleased, but Harry had not replied, maybe he was still angry about the fact that Audrey hadn't written to him in one week.

Audrey came down to the kitchen after she set featherless Henry off to Hermione once more, she saw a long black envelope with Air France written on it, a tiny note was attached to the envelope.

_**Sweetheart,**_

_**As you can tell I am not at home right now—but order work needs too much of my time. I believe though, that it is time you made your way here, seeing as I cannot get you to London myself, you need to make your way to Heathrow on your own. Yes, Darling you'll be flying by muggle transport because they feel it is the safest. Once you are here Remus will greet you at the gate, he will be with another witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks, she has pink hair—I think you'll be able to identify her without any problem.**_

_**I did not have time to pull out your passport from the cupboard, it is inside my black wardrobe in a silver shoe box, there are also a thousand Euros and three hundred pounds that I believe you might need for food and emergency, you're passport is on the top. **_

_**Also Audrey, do not touch anything else in there, it might explode. You're plane leaves at six today evening; I cannot wait to see you dearest.**_

_**Love **_

_**Mum.**_

Audrey sighed to herself as she made her way to her room, she pulled out her wand and fit everything she needed into her blue trunk, she quickly changed the colour of the trunk from blue to black, she was pleased that she could do some amount of magic at home since her house had been registered by their ministry under her mother's name and therefore magic inside the apartment was permitted seeing that they always thought it was her mother who was doing it. Audrey quickly shrunk the trunk and pushed it into her small black satchel, another handy charm she had managed to learn after a lot of patience and trial obviously without Jean's help. She then changed her clothes and put on a black tank top and blue denim shorts tying a jacket around her waist she pushed her red converse on and went to her mother's room. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out what she had been instructed to, the money and her passport which she noticed wasn't French at all but British it seemed like she hadn't been French at all, after all she had been born in Britain making her a British citizen it only made sense that her mother had not applied for citizenship here at all. She sighed as she put her passport in her satchel along with the ticket. Audrey almost shut the wardrobe when she saw that next to the silver shoe box was another brown box. She opened it but pulled her face away unless it exploded, but it didn't she peered into it finding a large amount of photographs. There were some of her as a baby, some magical some muggle, then there were a several of her mother when she had been younger. Some with her friends and most with one boy in particular, she noticed his Slytherine tie as she wondered about him, although his face had been burnt by a wand tip, could he be, who she thought he was? She pushed the picture into her satchel she did not know why but she thought it would be useful in some way as she closed the box again several old parchments fell out as she browsed through them telling her they were nothing but letters. She decided to read them as she sat down on her mother's bed, she recognized that the handwriting was her father's—the man who had written love letters to her mother. She read one as she smiled.

**_"Dear Ray,_**

**_I cannot tell you how wonderful you make me feel, it's like the universe is blessing me after a large turmoil of hatred. Sometimes I wondered why someone like you could ever love someone as wretched as I—but dearest you look at me and that thought is gone—it is gone—as I wait for us to meet next time—sneak glances in the library brush past each other in potions or steal kisses outside Hogsmeade—how I desire to tell you how much I love you—but I can never put that in words. Ray, I love you too much—words are nothing compared to what my heart feels. I ache for you—I want to make you so happy._**

**_Eternally in love_**

**_H.B.P._**

H.B.P., why was his name H.B.P? Who the bloody hell was H.B.P—why did she not know who he was—the boy in the picture with her fifteen year old mother. Who was he?

Audrey gulped, she knew her mother wouldn't be coming back home, her wardrobe was almost empty apart from a few ugly robes here and there, Audrey picked up the box and shrunk it to fit into her satchel, she closed it and checked her watch, it was almost 3.30 in the afternoon.

She walked out of the door, turned around to take a last look, a sigh and she shut the door behind her, for some reason she was sure she wouldn't be returning for a very long time.

She hailed herself a taxi and was at the Charles de Gaulle airport, she made her way through customs and walked around duty free after she got her boarding pass, she seemed pleased by the fact that her mother had gotten her flying first class, maybe best for protection, she snorted to herself as she bought something to eat and settled down at the starbucks with a cold java with whipped cream.

She looked at her watch and checked the time, it felt like the flight hadn't even gotten in yet and she had a whole one and a half hours to herself, she smirked, maybe she could use some of those Euros that her mother had so nicely given her for emergency purposes. She went around duty free looking for things, she found a clothes store that hoisted nice dresses and to her surprise she actually bought a black one, her mother was so going to kill her if she asked for any balance, truth was for now she did not care and it wasn't like she loved to shop but muggle clothes sometimes attracted her, she wondered if she should by a souvenir. Audrey giggled to herself as she did, a snow globe Eiffel tower now sat snugly in her satchel.

"Flight no AY-254 bound for London, Heathrow airport has now arrived, passengers are requested to report at terminal number 6," said the announcer, as Audrey turned around and made her way to the gate. They weren't boarding yet so she decided to wait as she carefully tucked her wand into her satchel and pulled out her passport, ticket and boarding pass as she sat down in the waiting area, it was full of tourist this time of the year, a large tour was waiting to board the same plane, she closed her eyes and hoped for an airbus, she remembered how terrible it had been when she and her mother had travelled by economy to Italy, the person besides her mother had puked into the bag making her feel sick as well.

"Flight no. AY-254 will now be boarding business class," announced the announcer lady, Audrey recognized her French accent, Air France—perfect way to say Au Reviour.

Audrey had dosed off during the flight about twenty minutes before landing the airhostess woke her up and handed her a Sprite, she yawned softly as she made her way to the toilets, quickly finishing her business she got back to her seat in time as the seatbelt sign went on once again. A few minutes and Audrey could see the big Ben from above as the plane descended its altitude and got through a smooth landing. Most of the tourist in the economic class were still sitting and talking amongst themselves as the plane doors were opened, hot air filled in the air-conditioned atmosphere as Audrey was the first to one out. She walked her way out of the gate and immigration and then she walked herself to the gate where she stood on her toes looking for her godfather and some woman with pink hair.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Nymphadora Tonks asked getting impatient; problem was she didn't even know what the girl looked like as she stood on her toes looking at the people pouring through the airport gate.<p>

"Should we have made a board or something?" she added as she looked for something to stand on top off.

Remus Lupin closed his eyes for the tenth time that evening; he was growing increasingly annoyed with the woman next to him. What had he gotten himself into? This woman was insufferably annoying, her constant questioning was putting Remus off in every possible way, plus he had not seen Audrey in a while, he knew she would not be very pleased with him just coming around to pick her up and then again where the bloody hell was she?

"Is that her—Remus—is that her?" asked Tonks repeating herself as she pointed out to a girl in a girl dress with heels, Remus snorted, if Tonks thought Audrey was some hot French model, she was going to be in for a surprise.

"Hey, was looking bloody all over the bloody place!" said a disgruntled voice from besides Remus. He turned and smiled, she hadn't changed a bit except, well she had grown into a woman, he found it a little odd to be looking at her this way, it amused him. He pulled her into a strong hug as she did not put her arms around him as he chuckled he knew she was mad.

"Where's the chic with the pink hair?" snorted Audrey and before Remus could point out a woman came up to him puffing.

"I don't know where she is Remus—I—"Tonks stopped talking as she looked at the fourteen year old in shorts and a tank top.

"Audrey Adams-?" Tonks asked sceptically as the girl looked at her oddly checking her hair out, it wasn't pink but thankfully dirty blonde quite similar to what was on Remus's head.

"Audrey this is Nymphadora Tonks," said Remus, he was thankful that they would finally be going to Grimmauld Place and he could finally get rid of Tonks. He did not understand why they wanted her to hook up with him, he was four years her senior, she was Sirius's cousin and an annoying little pest, all she did was talk—talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk and talk.

He looked at Audrey as she raised her eyebrows at the woman—Nymphadora, what the-! Why would anyone call their kid Nymphadora?

"You can call me Dora—you know it's easier to pronounce," said Tonks pulling her satchel from her, Remus sniggered, she was in for it—Audrey was pissed and now Tonks had done it, she had gone at thought that Audrey wasn't fluent in English; it was funny because she hardly looked French.

"I can very well call you Nymphadora—there is nothing wrong with my English and I would certain greatly appreciate if you did not touch my things!" snapped Audrey wildly as Tonks looked at her and shut her eyes tight and pursed her lips apologetically.

"No really—I'd be grateful if you just called me Tonks—or Dora—trust me my school life wasn't pleasant with that name," she said sadly as she let go of Audrey's bag.

"I can tell why," she sneered murderously as they walked out of the airport to hail a taxi.

"I'll get us a cab," smiled Tonks as Audrey threw her a faint smile as Remus nodded and sighed as she walked down to the end of the sidewalk stretching her hand out.

"At least-she doesn't have pink hair," said Audrey in an odd way as a taxi passed her without stopping, the lesser attention they attracted the better.

"Why did you get a mental girl with you anyways?" she muttered as Remus looked at her.

"She is mental isn't she?" he asked fondly as Audrey smirked and pushed her satchel onto Remus, he pulled her close to his side and pushed the satchel up his shoulder.

"Quite-," she replied as another taxi passed the woman by and she stomped her foot in anger ready to hurl abuses at the driver.

"Your mother is trying to set me up with her—piss off," said Remus as Audrey laughed, she couldn't fathom the thought of Remus with this woman, she was way too immature for his taste, she was clumsy and he was super careful, she seemed like a lost little girl, while Remus getting lost was still a sight Audrey wanted to see.

"Come on!" shouted Tonks happily as she finally got a cab as they shuffled in, Audrey sat in the middle between the began to hum a tune.

Audrey pulled on the Remus's sleeve as he smiled down at her as she muttered.

"If you make this mental bubblegum chic my godmother—I'll disown you," said Audrey a small smile plastered on her face and Remus knew he was going to be teased the entire summer with Tonks but he didn't mind, he pushed his head down into Audrey's head and kissed it, she was back, he could tell from that stupid smile on her face, she was back to being Audrey Adams.

* * *

><p>The taxi stopped outside a well lighted lane as Tonks paid the driver some pounds and they got off, the taxi drove away and the three started walking down the lane, Audrey noticed several apartments with windows in their living rooms where the muggles were watching television, possibly another telecast of something on BBC.<p>

"My dad's muggle born, loves to watch the telly like these blokes," said Tonks as she tried to speak to the other two rather serious people she was walking with she wasn't surprised when she did not receive a reply. She felt rather inferior to the people she was walking with, she did not understand why but it was pretty obvious that they thought she was a stupid klutz, even Remus who she had a crush on every since school was rather aloof when he spoke to her and now she had proven to be of a rather irate personality to this girl as well.

"Remus told me you want to become an auror?" Tonks asked finally getting the girl's attention as she pushed her head up and away from the small chit Remus had handed her, which she carefully pushed back into his hand.

"No—I wanted to become an auror—but I have—I think I want to become a spinner," replied Audrey as Tonks looked at her funnily.

"A spinner? Impressive—you think you can twist your arms around?" asked Tonks jokingly.

"Yea—I think I'm up for that," replied Audrey smiling genuinely for the first time as Tonks felt much better talking to the girl now than before.

"Your mother won't allow it," said Remus coming into the conversation as Audrey looked at him cheekily.

"Humph! I don't need permission," she said haughtily as Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"She's going to kill you when she finds out," he replied.

"We'll see about that—and besides you'll be backing me up," said Audrey matter of factly as Remus pushed an eyebrow up.

"Really? What makes you say that?" he asked as they stopped in front of two building joint by an alleyway, they shook and moved apart making way for a another two storey one with a unkempt garden and a gate that manifested from the ground, Audrey started at it with her mouth open and then turned to reply.

"Oh yes, unless you want me to help my mum in—," she began as he looked at her wide eyes, he knew he should not have let her into that, as he sighed and looked sternly at her, she smirked in a customary fashion and pulled her satchel away from his shoulder and pushed it up her own wiggling her eyebrows and making kissy faces behind Tonks's back.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth as Tonks turned around as she held open the door so that Audrey could get in, the girl thanked her and smiled at her oddly. Remus walked up behind her and mistakenly brushed his hand on Tonks's making her blush deeply as she instantly moved it, making him realise what he had done, he too blushed lightly.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Audrey smirking as Tonks looked at her inquisitively.

"Just! Just! Go inside Drey!" said Remus exasperatedly as he pushed Tonks and himself into the house.

* * *

><p>AN-You may have also noticed that i have made Nymphadora Sirius's cousin and four years younger to him and remus-I thought it was best that way. RLNT forever-sorry i just think they're damn cute.

Anyways please leave a review if you can-it helps trust me =)


	23. Chapter 23

**AN/-Severus: I am very disappointed in you dunderheads for not reviewing-five points from each of you!-NOW TURN TO PAGE 394 and then I would like a foot long essay as to why you liked this story-No excuses!**

**Thank you Severus-you're so-delightful.**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Remus pushed Audrey into the house but Tonks tripped on the troll leg umbrella stand once more as a violent scream filled the narrow and dimly lit hallway.<p>

"Shit! Tonks," scolded Remus as Tonks looked at her feet sheepishly; someone came up the steps thunderously muttering under their breath.

"Bloody Hag! Shut the bloody hell up!" snarled the person as he dashed to the pull the lose curtains back over the screaming portrait of the old woman dressed in lavish jewels. Sirius managed to pull the curtains close after a lot of abuses and a little help from Remus.

"You seemed to have had a quite welcome eh?" Sirius asked Audrey, he beamed at her as she chuckled at him and shook her head.

"My mother seems to like welcoming the guest," he added sarcastically.

"Wow, I can see the resemblance," said Audrey grinning as Sirius glared at her and then barked out laughing giving her a small handshake and the pat on the back.

They led her to the kitchens in the basement as everyone had settled in, dinner almost over by now and they were hogging into their dessert of red gelatine.

"Well, hello!" said a red headed woman coming up to her as she wiped her hands clean on her honey coloured apron.

"Everyone—we have a new one here—introductions are in place I suppose come now, let's start with you Dung—this is Audrey Adams—Rachel's—niece," said the red head woman as Audrey smiled at her, she seemed to be quite warm and motherly.

"Mundungus Fletcher, I'm your trusty eye in the underbelly of the knockturnal," he said smiling as he puffed on a cigarette, the red headed woman walked up to him and pulled it out of his mouth snapping at him.

"You are not lighting that in this kitchen Dung," she said as Mundungus looked disheartened.

"Molly Weasley—you know Ronald and Ginny there—I'm their mum," said Mrs. Weasley as Ron and Ginny beamed up at Audrey, who the whole room seemed to be staring at, she felt awkward standing there as she was being gawked upon a room full of people, some she recognized some she didn't.

"Come on Severus!" said Mrs. Weasley egging the greasy haired man forward as he grunted disapprovingly. Audrey's head shot up from her red converse to look at the potions master, what was he doing here! Oh! Yeah he was a spy. Snape merely nodded as Audrey threw him an awkward smile.

"Oh! Poo, this is no fun—I'll do the introductions myself then," said Mrs. Weasley walking to each person she introduced with her plate of half eaten gelatine.

"This is Arthur—my husband—Kingsley Shackelbolt—he's an auror—Alastor Moody—the real one—you know Freddie and George, Ginny and Ron—Hermione and Harry—your aunt and your uncle to be and of course his other niece Patricia," smiled Mrs. Weasley as she then walked up to the people behind Audrey, but what the bloody hell was Patricia Bloody Phelps doing there, she is here to make your life hell, what else.

'Bloody Potty!' Audrey smirked to herself as she remembered the nickname for Patricia that the whole student body and Jupiter house had created for her because she had come out in her pants when the madam Maxine had scolded her for indiscipline in the first year. Merlin, she missed home already.

"Here we have Sirius and Remus and then there is Remus's **partner **Nymphadora Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley putting special emphasis on the word partner as Audrey laughed under her breadth while Remus rolled his eyes and closed them with a small sigh.

"Now—do sit down dear—serve yourself some gelatine," commented Mrs. Weasley as she asked Harry to scoot onto the empty seat between him and Patricia and Audrey sat down next to him.

"Hey—how was your flight?" he asked politely as Mrs. Weasley dropped a big spoon of jell-o into her plate and laughed as she welcomed in Dumbledore and McGonagall who came through the floo. Audrey noticed that Snape had now shifted to accommodate them; he now sat directly opposite her.

"Was alright I suppose—don't know why I couldn't use the bloody floo," she remarked rolling her eyes as Harry chuckled.

"At least they don't find you incompetent—I had a bloody guard come get me," he commented coldly as Audrey laughed softly. She noticed Mrs. Weasley looking at them quite intently as she smiled in a nostalgic way for some reason. Audrey also noted Hermione look at her happily as Ron began joking about his robes he had worn for the Yule ball. Harry and Audrey carried on their silent conversation.

"So—anything?" he asked her as she shook her head, her eyes roamed around the table, in the letters that they had exchanged in the course of the summer they had talked about anything that they seemed to find out of the ordinary, knowing that the daily prophet had not reported anything but it's delirious conclusions that found them to be mentally challenged along with Dumbledore who seemed to be made to look like he was wielding a stick at them ordering them about what to do next.

"You?" she asked as he too looked around the table, everyone had finally seemed to have gotten back to their business she noticed her mother move her leg up as Jean grinned wickedly, disgusting!

"I was attacked by dementors an hour ago," he commented casually as Audrey burst out laughing at his tone, he smiled at her as he fashioned a mock look of hurt.

"Some friend you are," he said accusingly as Audrey tried to control her laughter and reply.

"Well you're the bloody one who is acting like you were bloody bitten by an ant or something," she replied as she felt like someone was listening into their conversation, Mrs. Weasley was giggling as Mundungus spoke to her but Audrey knew she was listening to what she was talking to Harry about, she felt violated but she wouldn't voice it, the woman seemed to be too nice for Audrey's sharp tongue, she had started to like her already and she wasn't going to snap at her without reason, that would make her look cold and cruel, that was not what she wanted people at the table to think about her.

"Dementors—huh—so did you like kill them or something, cause Remus told me you've got yourself a hearing," she asked as Harry looked at her darkly.

"No, I used the patronus charm to save my blundering muggle cousin," he replied as he pushed the last spoon of jell-o into his mouth.

"Well at least—you still got your soul," she commented tartly as harry shook his head and laughed, he hadn't in the whole summer and he was pleased that the moment he looked at her the resentment against her not answering his letters to his satisfaction melted in a matter of minutes.

"What are you'll discussing?" asked a sugary voice besides Harry as he turned to look at Patricia, he did not really know the girl so he wasn't going to judge her but from what she was wearing he could tell that she was pureblooded, she didn't really have a good taste for muggle clothing as her fake Lacoste t-shirt had no symbol on it.

"Talking about hippogriffs—Patricia, care to comment?" asked Audrey politely, oh, how she hated her, that girl needed a good punching.

"Harry—are you interested in hippogriffs?—one of my aunts used to own one once," she commented excitedly as she began tormenting Harry with a lecture on hippogriffs, he looked at Audrey darkly as she had finally begun to eat her gelatine with a little smirk on her face.

"Go to hell!" he muttered silently to Audrey whose smirk grew wider.

Patricia Phelps, the Jupiter house outcast as her bloody uncle Jean Claude nicely docked points off their house but never off her, because she was his precious little Petty, his little flower, his little—whiny— little sl**bag! And Audrey was well aware of the fact that she was only talking to Harry because she liked him better than the other boys in the room, Audrey smiled as she tried to imagine Patricia throwing herself on Harry as he ran away from her, that would be some sight, but then Jean would come to save his little Petty—he loved her possibly more than his own sister loved her, some people said that she was actually his own daughter, but how could one tell when she had five aunts and three uncles all blood related, her family was huge and possibly the richest wizarding one in whole of wizarding France.

"Can I have your attention please?" asked Dumbledore clearing his throat as he looked around the table merrily as everyone looked at him.

"I'm glad that Ms. Adams and Mr. Potter could finally join us, but along with this I would also like to announce another bit of good news—," began Dumbledore as he looked around smiling as everyone seemed too eager to know more.

"Professor Snape will be staying with you'll at Grimmauld place for this summer," smiled Dumbledore as his eyes scanned now silent room, the only movement or sound that was heard came from the person sitting opposite Audrey. Snape moved his hand as he rubbed his temple harshly, trust Dumbledore to make this a big deal and you would not be disappointed.

"I don't see how the bloody hell living with Snivellus is going to be any good!" commented Sirius half the occupants looked down into their plates and sniggered openly, Fred and George giving out the loudest snorts.

"Excuse me," sneered Snape as he walked out of the room and into the backyard as the room burst in loud murmurs, the children did not seem very keen on having him there.

"Shit! Stupid Snape's going to ruin our whole summer," commented Harry.

"Yea—and I used to think he was chilling in his dungeons—that he was allergic to the summer fun," remarked George as Ginny laughed at her brother's comment.

"Yes—he's so dark and boring," commented Patricia as Ron looked at her.

"But you don't even know him," said Ron as Patricia smiled flakily at him; it appeared as if no one seemed to enjoy her voice very much.

"Really I think he's going to force us into slavery—making potions, doing homework—mum's going to be bloody pleased—she loves the bat," scoffed George as Fred nodded earnestly.

"Yes, that is so terrible," said Patricia nodding in approval as they stared at her like she was an oddball.

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Ginny trying to diffuse the disappointment as she looked at Hermione who picked up a book and showed her that she was going to be reading it.

"What about you Audrey, we are roommates—so I can totally boss over you now!" smiled Ginny as Audrey beamed at her.

"Really can you?" commented Audrey dryly as Ginny chuckled loudly.

"I suppose—do you guys want to play?" Audrey added and asked around as the boys agreed.

"Exploding Snap is such a violent game," commented Patricia tartly as Ginny threw her a glare.

"How's about I show you the house before that?" said Sirius loudly as Harry and Audrey agreed silently. They got up as Rachel smiled at her daughter, she would talk to her in the morning; possibly force her to get up early, she didn't have to worry about her much anymore, she knew Molly would make sure she stuffed food down Audrey's throat. She smiled as Jean's hand now rested on her leg which was draped over his. Everything was going to be great.

After the tour of the whole house, Sirius brought them back down and to the backyard where Snape was standing and smoking what looked like his fifth cigarette from the stubs near his feet.

The backyard was huge almost as big as the great hall, a pool stood on one side the soft manicured blades of grass around it made it look nice, the pool had what looked like lights.

"Do have electricity here?" asked Audrey as she looked at Sirius, he turned to her slightly excited.

"Yes—yes we have that here—my dad was all about his pure blood mania but in the end he kind of warmed up to muggle texiology," commented Sirius as Audrey looked at him oddly and Harry chuckled.

"You mean technology," commented Harry as Sirius smiled at him.

"You seem too smart Prongslet?" commented Sirius pulling Harry under his arm and ruffling his hair like he used to with James, as Harry's glasses almost fell off his nose.

"Seems like you didn't," commented Audrey as Sirius blew a raspberry at her making the two fourteen year olds laugh again.

It was almost midnight before everyone actually fell asleep as Mrs. Weasley had finally managed to clear out the twins from the girls' room and ordered everyone to bed. Rachel hadn't spoken to her daughter yet but the papers in front of her and Jean dozing besides her made it practically impossible for her to even move away from the dining table in the kitchen. She noticed Audrey herself walk into the kitchen wearing her loose red night t-shirt and sweat pants with cartoon snitches on them that moved around sometimes after every minute or two, they had been a gift from her grandfather and Audrey had wanted to wear them everywhere but she obviously didn't or rather couldn't.

She poured herself some water and cracked the ice tray as she dunked the ice into the glass of water and sipped it calmly; she sat down next to her mother who pushed the paper work away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Audrey shrugged.

"I'm not feeling sleepy," she said rubbing her eyes as she yawned and Rachel chuckled to herself.

"Why?" she asked as Audrey looked away.

"I miss home," she commented dryly as Rachel felt a little disheartened.

"Darling—this is home now—it's time you started adjusting," she said pushing Audrey's head up with the help of her manicured finger under her chin.

"No monster under your bed—I promise," said Rachel smirking as Audrey looked at her darkly and then smiled, she knew her mother kept teasing her about the episode when she was seven and thought the school bully Amelia Angelo had put a monster under a bed.

"Go to bed love—you'll fall asleep in no time," she added kissing the top of the girl's head as she smiled at her softly and nodded picking up the glass, Audrey existed the kitchen and walked up to her room and settled in for the night, her mother had been right, she did fall asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>A two weeks into the fiasco and July was almost over, Harry's hearing came closer and closer and so did his birthday, what was odd was the hearing was actually on his birthday. On the 31st of July Harry woke up feeling terrible, his messy hair was all over the place, he picked up his glasses and went into the bathroom for a shower, he thought it was best that he looked presentable for the hearing, a cold shower later he tried his best to flatten his hair or possibly even comb it but it was useless every time he brushed it, it just sprung back up like a spring. He finally gave up and strolled down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was enjoying a cup of tea with Sirius, her husband and Remus.<p>

"Harry!" called Sirius happily from the door as he pulled the boy inside the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley poured him a cup of tea as well.

"Well—if it isn't the birthday boy," commented Sirius smiling, his arm was still on his godsons shoulder, Harry snorted lightly, perfect way to celebrate it.

"Yea, and the ministry already gave me a big gift," scoffed Harry as Sirius looked at him with a pitiful smile.

"Maybe you should flatten your hair a bit dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she tried to push his hair down a few times but she failed just like he had, Harry sighed as someone else entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Harry," smiled Hermione as she hugged him and pushed a box into his hand, he looked at the person who had come in with Hermione as he smiled at Audrey, Mrs. Weasley poured them a boiling hot cup of tea as well they accepted it thankfully.

"Here—you might find it useful," said Audrey opening a green tube and pressing the contents out into his hand.

"What is that?" he asked slightly confused.

"Hair gel," she replied as Harry looked at her oddly, why the bloody hell did she had hair gel.

"Why do you have hair gel?" he asked as she shrugged slightly.

"Why do you care?" she asked back as he smiled at her crookedly.

"Also this is for you," she said pushing a neatly covered gift into his hand and smiling as he opened it to bring out a book on the Irish quidditch team, he grinned this was why they had started talking in the first place.

"Thanks," he said softly as he began unwrapping Hermione's gift, the hair gel doing wonders for him. Hermione had given his a black leather bound diary.

"Now you can organize and keep a track of your homework, Audrey helped me jinx it, so every time we get homework it will automatically turn red and the subject under which you got homework will have it written down and ready for you to complete," finished Hermione excitedly as Harry smiled at her thankfully, he didn't want her to feel bad although he knew this was going to be possibly the most useful gift he would be getting this birthday, he still liked Audrey's gift.

"Don't worry you'll get a party in the evening," smiled Sirius as Mr. Weasley put on his coat, they would be leaving in a bit.

"Yea, if I am not chucked into Azkaban," said Harry as Hermione rolled her eyes and began talking about some rules and laws.

"Don't worry—even if you are we'll write to you," said Audrey laughing as Sirius looked at her darkly and so did Harry but then they burst out laughing and she walked him to the door.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," she said as Mr. Weasley stood outside waiting for Harry, she gave him a small peck on the cheek as Harry blushed sharply and gulped.

"For luck," she said stepping away and smiling as he gave her a small smile and walked out of the door and then away with Mr. Weasley. She smiled inwardly at herself as if knowledge of something pleased her. After all, she had read too many muggle novels to know Harry potter was stealing her heart.

* * *

><p>Audrey spent most of her morning in the library going through old books that came out with either tiny pixies or clouds of dust stuck to them. She was not pleased when one pixy almost bit her finger, but nevertheless she seemed to enjoy the company of books and even Hermione was with her, she was pleased to know she was a silent reader and did not bother her much. Morning grew into afternoon and Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch, Audrey asked Hermione to go on without her, she wasn't feeling hungry and although Hermione displayed her concerns about Audrey's eating habits she did not press it any further. So Audrey was now alone in the library reading up a charms book in hope that she could better herself in the subject.<p>

"Oi! Lunch in severed—do you need an invitation like Snivellus?" Sirius called entering the library and shutting the book Audrey was reading.

"I'm not hungry," she commented dryly as Remus walked into the room.

"You haven't eaten anything since last night's dessert," commented Remus sharply as Audrey looked at him and spoke.

"I'm not hungry—I feel full besides you know I have absolutely no appetite,"

"Well—you still got to eat something," said Sirius as he heard someone below, Harry was back. Sirius looked at Remus who nodded and motioned for Sirius to leave.

"You've got to eat—you're getting thinner and thinner and I am afraid you might just disappear," he said softly resting his hand on her head.

"No, you're not—not that daft to think so—that's completely illogical," she scoffed as Remus looked at her sternly.

"Lunch Drey, now!" he ordered as Audrey made a face at him and sighed, she got up and walked down to lunch with Remus following her. She was pleased to see Harry was back, but Patricia was sitting next to him already as she busied him in some conversation.

Audrey settled down in the chair next to Snape who looked at the potatoes in his plate like they were the most boring items in the world. Remus sat on the other side piling her plate with potatoes and chicken.

"Rem! I can't possibly eat so much!" she scolded him as he looked at her plate and then at her.

"I am sure you can—dear—this is nothing," said Mrs. Weasley worriedly as she filled her glass with cold milk.

"You better finish all this—it's not polite to waste according to British culture," smirked Remus.

"B**ls to you and your dumb ass culture," muttered Audrey under her breath thankfully Remus sidelined it but threw her a warning.

"What was that?" he asked sternly as Audrey rolled her eyes and unceremoniously pushed a spoon full of potatoes into her mouth as Remus smiled contently. Half an hour into lunch and Audrey still had half her plate to finish, she looked at Ron taking his third serving, she wished he could finish this for her.

Audrey's hand brushed against her wand slightly as she smiled to herself, impolite to waste food huh? She'd show him. She pulled out her wand under the table and looked at Remus, he seemed to be busy chatting with Sirius on his left, Audrey muttered under her breath.

"Evanesco," the food disappeared into air as there was nothing on her plate anymore.

"Gemino," she muttered pointing at Remus's full plate as the food on his plate doubled, she wanted to laugh so badly, but she had to get out of there before he'd catch her.

"Done," she said wiping her face with the napkin as Remus turned to look at her, she smiled at him and then quickly made her way out of the room as Remus turned to his own plate as his smiled dropped, he had underestimated her so badly, now he had to finish double the amount of food on his plate.

On her way out he could hear Audrey talking to Tonks about whether she'd like to raise wolf cubs, he then decided not to force feed his fourteen year old god daughter ever again, no wonder her mother didn't.

* * *

><p>Audrey spent the rest of her afternoon locked once again in the library as she tried to complete the charms book that she was reading, when it got dark was when she realised that it was already evening. She checked the watch her mother had given her that summer since her previous one had broken down finally, it was almost seven fifteen, she made her way down to the living room, she hoped she hadn't missed the beginning of Harry's party, but she had and now they were cutting the cake in the living room without her, so she thought it better to take a walk outside in the backyard as she removed her slippers and dunked in feet into the cool pool water, none of the kids had used the pool yet, she wondered why but she decided to ask Ginny if she'd want to go swimming tomorrow morning.<p>

Audrey felt quite left out sitting there all alone, but she didn't mind, she liked that she got her space and that people left her alone, but in the dark of the approaching night as the summer breeze blew the blushes softly she wondered if anyone even remembered that she still existed in the house.

"What are you doing here Adams?" someone called from behind her, she recognized his voice, it was Snape, he was wearing muggle clothes, a white shirt and faded black jeans along with a black waist coat that must have been the inside of his robes which were not there anymore.

"Nothing," she said as he sat down besides her rolled up his pants and pushed his feet into the water as well, he noticed she had a rather large scar on her right leg.

"How'd you get that?" he asked pointing at her scar as she looked at it and remembered, she laughed loudly at the memory.

"I got it when I was seven, the school bully tripped me into the bushes," she said as he looked at her oddly.

"That was when I realised that children were capable of doing wandless magic," she said.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Well—she sprouted feathers and started clucking," she said thoughtfully.

"Really? A chicken?" he asked dryly as she looked at him snarkly.

"Hey, I was seven not seventeen—besides I was the one chucked out of school not her—bloody convent thought I was a freak of sorts—they used to call me Little Miss Freaky—I didn't have many friends growing up," she sighed shaking her head darkly but her mood changed when she spoke again.

"I saw her recently though—she looks a lot like a chicken—I wonder if it was because of that—I mean I do hail from a family of psychotic transfigurers," she looked at him quizzically as he burst out laughing, her eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's did.

Severus found it odd himself but he could not hold this outburst as she giggled as well possibly because this was the first time she heard him laugh, he did not know why but he felt like she was possibly the only one who didn't judge him as much as the others.

"You remind me too much of your aunt," he blurted out as Audrey looked at him curiously; he quickly turned away and looked at the water that was numbing his legs. He was still chuckling.

* * *

><p>Rachel noticed that her daughter was not in the living room, Hermione and Harry pointed it out to her and she assured them that she would look for her and get her there. Rachel scanned the library but there was no one there, then she walked into the kitchen but that too was empty, she noticed the back door ajar and went to shut it when she heard voices talking, she peeked through the door to see who it was, she saw her daughter talking to him. She was telling him some story about her first pre-school as he laughed loudly.<p>

She couldn't believe it, Severus Snape was laughing, it had always been extremely hard to make that man laugh, even when he had been younger and possibly less burdened with matters that he somehow got mixed into against his will. Rachel's heart filled up at the scene, they looked so much like a happy father-daughter couple, Rachel wondered what would happen if they found out the truth, if Severus would except her, or turn his own daughter away. He was selfish to the core after all, he was not a very pleasant man, but his laughing and rolling up his jeans to dip his feet into the water, what was that about? For a minute Rachel felt like she knew the man, it was as if she was looking at the figure of a 19 year old Snape sitting with her and laughing about some really ridiculous thing she had just said. Rachel closed her eyes as she noticed two tears trace their way along her face and fall to the ground silently. She sighed as she waited for Severus to leave, but he seemed to be enjoying Audrey's company as they now spoke about something.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked Audrey as she looked at him and pushed her head a little to the side as she moved her legs in the water.

"I don't know—I guess I didn't want to barge in like that—I mean I was late so I decided to wait till dinner," she said honestly.

"I suppose you're not hungry again," he said as she looked at him as if pleading not to tell Remus, she knew he knew the truth somehow.

"Lupin didn't manage to finish his potatoes this afternoon," he said as if snitching to her and she laughed, he smirked breathing deeply.

"Thanks for not telling him, I doubled his food," she said looking at him timidly as he turned to look at her face, for the first time he noticed her nose, it was just like Rachel's was.

"Well—the next time you decide to administer any punishments to your godfather might I suggest non-verbals," he commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Very good suggestion—only problem is if my aunt finds out I am practicing any spells over the vacation, she will cut me into pieces, put me in an ice box and sell it to the Chinese or something," she commented.

"The Chinese are not cannibals, silly girl," commented Severus dryly.

"Like you'd know," she said crossing her arms across her chest and challenging his knowledge as he chuckled and pulled his feet out of the water, he had to get back to the Wolfsbane he had kept to cool.

"I think you should go inside you're aunt is waiting for you," said Snape looking at the back door as Audrey turned to look where he was, she noticed someone hide behind the door as soon as her eyes fell on it.

"Must be supervising again," she sneered loudly as Snape snorted to himself and then made his way inside with the girl, it was time for dinner.

Rachel made her way quickly to the living room and hurriedly sat down next to Remus as he looked at her oddly.

"What did you do?" he asked her interestedly.

"Nothing Remus—why must it be anything?" she commented.

"Because—you don't generally run like you are on fire unless you messed up or got caught," he replied.

"Oh just shut up you stupid git," she scoffed as she rested her head on his shoulder as Remus shook his head, she seemed happy but had come running from somewhere like a house-elf from clothes, he let it go, at least she was happy and then he heard Audrey laugh on the staircase as he heard Snape's voice next to her. Remus smiled to himself, it was only time—only time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hope you liked it-and I would listen to Snape if I were you-I hear he's ina foul mood and is handing out detentions.**

**Severus: I heard that-my office NOW!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN/- hey everyone, you won't believe what has happened over the past one week-my story (this story) got nominated for Energize W.I.P. Award In the category "Most promising Harry Potter FanFiction " The Voting will be from Nov. 01. – Nov. 15.-I am so excited-never been nominated for anything before-woo hoo!. I don't know how this thing is going to work but if it is a open voting for everyone then maybe I'll put up a link and those of you who think my story has potential can go vote for it. That's all for now. So keep read and keep reviewing =)**_

_**Regards**_

_**Penny**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Audrey woke up as cold wind blew through the window and entangled the curtains around her bed with her feet, so when she fell off the edge of the bed that she was sleeping on her leg was still attached to the curtains. She quickly detangled herself from them and sat back on the bed, Ginny and Hermione were still fast asleep as Patricia stirred and then turned her back on Audrey. Audrey turned to look out of the window, it must have been hardly seven, she never woke up before nine on holidays, must be because France was an hour faster. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she replaced her night clothes with blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she let her bed head be as she slowly made her way down to the kitchen hoping to get some tea.

The house was awfully quite unlike last night, when Fred and George had possibly consumed a small amount of fire whiskey from Sirius's glass and had acted drunk, Audrey could hear the light snoring coming from the couch in the living room as she entered to see Snape unceremoniously sprawled on it with a lot of gift wrappings around him some even on his chest, she giggled as he stirred and frowned to himself as he then did something like a back flip and slept on his stomach.

Audrey left him in peace and made her away to the kitchen and as always was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, her mother and Remus.

"You're up early!" said Remus surprised as Audrey shrugged and then pushed her head into his arm as she closed her eyes, she could feel him chuckle.

"For a change," commented her mother dryly as Remus laughed again.

"Well—I can't sleep—it not my fault," said Audrey in a muffled tone as her mother put a warm mug of tea in front of her.

"Why is Snape sleeping in the living room?" Tonks asked as she entered the room dressed in her robes for work, it had been hard to believe that she was actually an auror.

"I think he was out last night, must have been summou—" began Rachel as Mrs. Weasley threw her a glare reminding her of Audrey in the room.

"I already know he's a spy for us," said Audrey as she pulled her mug to her lips as she took in the boiling liquid quickly it astonished her too that she could drink the hot liquid so quickly but the warm liquid sliding down her throat made her feel pleasant, her mother looked at her uncomfortably as Remus cleared his throat.

"Yes, well don't be going around parading that Drey," commented Remus as an owl flew over his head and crashed into Audrey's head. She removed the envelope from its leg.

"Bloody bird is a menace!" she muttered as Featherless Henry fluttered and sat on top of her head, she let him be, her mother looked at her dying to state that she looked most inappropriate. Audrey had a small smirk playing on her face as she glanced at the Beauxbatons letter as she read it.

"What does it say?" her mother asked urgently as Audrey looked up at her.

"They want me to decide who should replace Fedora as captain since I am no longer going to school there and won't be captaining the house," she said her eyes still on the parchment, her mother looked at her and sighed, she knew exactly why Audrey was smirking.

"I suppose I should write Leon's name," she said to herself as if begging her mother to begin an argument. Audrey knew Patricia had been dying for that post every since Audrey had got to be vice captain and Audrey knew Patricia would do anything to get that post. Audrey was also aware that her mother wanted to be in the good books of Patricia Phelps because Patricia was always so nice and lovely in front of the adults and her uncle loved her too much, but Audrey knew she was only bullshitting everyone.

Audrey got up as Jean entered the kitchen, their eyes meet for a second and then Jean saw the letter in her hand, he looked furious as Audrey smirked at him as he questioned her.

"Where are you going?" he spat in anger as she didn't stop smirking at him.

"To give my reply as to who actually deserves to be captaining Jupiter house," she smirked at him as he growled inaudibly so only Audrey could hear him.

"Don't try and get smart with me," he snarled as Audrey threw him a glare.

"I don't need to try," she hissed angrily as she pushed past Jean and made her way upstairs.

Jean settled down in an empty chair next to Rachel as he lit himself a cigarette, Molly was very displeased but did not say much, she seemed more worried about Audrey and the animosity she had just shared with Jean.

"Going out of hand Ray," Jean muttered as Rachel sighed and got up to wash her mug of tea, they knew who he was talking about.

"Do you not like her?"Molly asked bravely as Jean looked up at her and remembered that the woman didn't like people who smoked; he instantly put out his expensive cigarette.

"Like who?" he asked his French accent getting the better of him as Tonks snorted, he glared at the woman sharply for laughing at him.

"Your niece to be," said Molly as she drank deeply from her mug as Jean burst out laughing.

"She's a weird girl," he said shrugging as Rachel breathed in deeply, not getting away from the sink.

"But you seem to despise her," said Molly sharply as Remus looked at her darkly he didn't want any fights really.

"No, I don't despise her—all I'm saying is that she has an attitude problem and absolutely no idea as to how to treat her superiors—needs a firm hand is all," he said as Rachel stiffened as Molly looked that the man she had found charming, no longer. She knew that he meant elders but when he said superiors it sent a shiver down to the pit of her stomach, she felt like he was rather cruel.

"I think she a sweet girl," replied Molly.

"Not when you are on the other side of her tongue," grunted Jean disregarding everything Molly said.

"Well—maybe you should be a bit nice to her," began Molly, she wanted to teach the man a thing or two about treating children nicely, she hadn't even had such a talk with Severus and he was cruel to children, but something about Jean was different, Molly knew Severus' reasons for his harshness, but Jean, he had no reasons.

"Nice—to Adams!—you have clearly lost your mind and besides how does it matter—if she doesn't respect me— how I am I supposed to be nice," he said clearly stating that he did not want anything to do with the girl as Rachel turned and picked up Remus's mug and washed it for him, she did not want to be in the room with them anymore, she knew Molly was going to give her lecture about how Jean should treat Audrey better. Truth was both Rachel and Audrey were over that phase of Jean's rudeness-they no longer cared as to whether Audrey and he fought, because Rachel knew Audrey was bitter about the fact that Jean as going to be her step father and Jean was bitter about the fact that he could not tame Audrey like his pathetic little niece, Audrey was no animal, she was too hot headed to even stay in the same room as Jean for very long without saying something snarky and cold to him that he would have no response to.

Everyone was now down for breakfast as Audrey noticed her grandfather had come down to speak with the children, everyone was talking to each other, when he cleared his throat and announced something.

"It has come to my attention that since dark times are approaching we need to be more thoroughly prepared," declared Albus now gaining the attention of the whole kitchen.

"I have decided to that the youngster will be trained and in the basics which will further help them enhance their defence skills which they may need to apply in dire situations," declared Dumbledore as the kitchen now was very pleased with this new rule although they could Mrs. Weasley voice her disapproval through small sounds but did not say much.

"How will that work professor? I mean won't that be counted as under age sorcery?" Hermione asked confused as Dumbledore looked at them, they did not know off the most important rule that the ministry hid from them but before he could reply someone else did for him.

"Magic done by an underage witch or wizard without supervision of an adult witch or wizard can be termed as delinquent by the law, but if supervision is supplied the ministry has no say in things—they are only aware of the area that has been subject to magic not whose wand has supplied the magic—they call tell who is doing what by the mere fact that there are not many wizards living in the same muggle regions—I mean there aren't clustered together—so if Sirius lives on Forest Street, there aren't many witches of wizards around were we live—that is how the ministry figures who is the person behind the magic, sometimes it can prove to be wrong though—I believe the theory is rubbish." finished Audrey as Patricia passed a comment.

"Is that how you've been practicing that spell of yours that pulls peoples limbs apart?" she scoffed as Audrey looked at her darkly, she noticed how her mother was now glaring at her.

"No—that is because this house in registered under a wizard's name—therefore the magic done here cannot be traced as such—not to me at least," said Audrey looking at Patricia as if she were ignorant, she simply went back to her oatmeal.

"Very good," said Dumbledore nodding his head in approval of her answer making Audrey slightly uncomfortable.

"Magic and rules by Hindershaw I presume?" he asked.

"The ministry of magic rule book actually," replied Audrey throwing him a small smile as he chuckled.

"Now, I will be passing down little boxes with a list of your portion to be covered and the name of your tutor, you'll read it out loud please," said Dumbledore as he went around the table asking the kids to chose one black box each, they began opening it.

"There will be a duel after you have perfected the spells to see how well you have learnt them." Finished Dumbledore as he motioned Fred to read the name he had got.

"I got Dad," he said grinning at his father.

"I got Remus," said George who next in line as he raised his cup to salute Remus, who gave him a smile.

"Tonks," grinned Ginny as Tonks bounced slightly in her seat.

"I got Uncle Jean," smiled Patricia as her uncle sitting next to her, gave her a one arm hug.

"I got Ms. Adams" said Hermione, as she smiled at Rachel who took a large sip of her drink but communicated her pleasantries through her eyes.

"Sirius," said Harry as Sirius high fived his godson, they all turned to Audrey who opened her box and the chit popped out as she read it.

"Professor Snape," she said casually as Rachel spat her drink out which landed on Remus's face, they all looked at her as she quickly handed Remus her napkin and apologised profusely. She noticed that Snape threw her a glare along with her daughter how looked oddly at her.

"Well, then I suppose we can start with your training from today then," said Dumbledore cheerfully as the kids seemed to be very pleased as they read the list in their box, it felt like school again but kind of different.

Breakfast was done as people had started clearing off and were going outside into the backyard, they had decided to begin with spells, but Snape asked Audrey to wait back and she did what she was told, as everyone left the room Snape was still sitting enjoy a quiet cup of tea and biting into his buttered toast as he looked through the curriculum he had been handed by Audrey as she sat opposite him.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked her chewing his bite of toast, he frowned and spread some marmalade on it.

"Don't no—whatever seems feasible," she replied as he scoffed and then pushed the toast into his mouth, he seemed to be feeling more hungry after those stupid death eater gatherings that happened ever so often.

"Follow me," he said swallowing the toast with a cup of really hot tea. Severus got up and climb his way up the stairs and then into the narrow hallway as he opened the cupboard under the stair and walked inside where he opened a trap door in the wooden floor, he tried to pull the damn thing open but it was once again hopelessly jammed, the inside latch must have fallen again. He pulled violently again but nothing happened as he stood up and stomped violently on it trying to loosen it up a bit. Audrey looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Can I try?" she asked him as he looked at her.

"Sure," he drawled and moved aside a short smirk on his but he did what he should have she pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora," she said as the latch fell open from the inside and she managed to the door open as she smiled at him and went down the ladder that led to the basement laboratory.

"Brilliant!" muttered Severus annoyed with himself for not thinking of the obvious and then followed the girl down. He found that someone had already occupied the laboratory.

"Hello," said Hermione as Audrey eyed her mother suspiciously while Snape readied the opposite workstation for them.

"What are you preparing?" Audrey asked curious as Snape put a cauldron to heat as he dumped three crucibles of water into it.

"Draught of peace," replied Hermione as she smiled and then got back to referring to the book she had as Rachel looked at what the girl was doing and giving her advice to make it better.

"What are we making?" she asked Snape as he looked at her and pushed an open book in front of her that read Draught of Peace.

"Lovely," she said, as Snape stood behind her, towering over her like a looming shadow.

Audrey read the recipe three times before she actually began, she emptied the cauldron he had put on heat for, it was now clean and ready for use.

_**150 ml of Salamader blood**_

_**1 tbs of wormwood**_

_**1 chopped Redneck tart plant **_

_**9 ounces of olive leaves.**_

_**Mix Salamder blood in 50ml of water and crush the wormwood into a fine powder with 5 ounces of olive leaves and put three spoons of it into the boiling mixture. Place 5 pieces of the redneck tart plant into the brew and stir clockwise continuously till the brew receives a pinkish red colour. Stop stirring and add the rest of the olive leaves, pour 5mls of water and mix the tart plant making it a semisolid mixture and pour it into the brew, stir 6 times clockwise and 8 times anticlockwise and then put off the heat, add another 5ml of water and stir quickly clockwise, let it cool for a few minutes, if the potion is light pink in colour, it is ready. To check for the potion's reliability check with limestone or calcium. If calcium melts then your potion is ready.**_

Audrey looked at the recipe and began the potion how the recipe had instructed, she looked at Hermione, the girl looked rather flustered her bushy hair had become bigger because of the heat, thank Merlin Audrey was wearing her hair in a pony tail that hung at the back of her head. Hermione coughed continuously as Audrey continued with her potion, she noticed a rather bad whiff coming from Hermione's potion as her mother sighed and asked the girl to calm down and try again. Audrey had already reached the recipe half way and was stirring the concoction clockwise hoping that it would turn light pink, she wondered if Snape was even present but her doubts were cleared when the potions master cleared one side of the workstation of papers and pushed himself up and sat next to the cauldron dunking his head into it. She smiled, he seemed to be acting oddly, even Hermione noticed and gestured Audrey about it as Audrey shrugged in response. She continued with the recipe as a few seconds later Hermione's concoction suddenly acted as it began oozing out of the cauldron, Rachel cursed herself and cleared the cauldron and read the recipe Hermione was using making small changes here and there, that was when Audrey realised that the recipes they had gotten were different and were actually written by the people who were training them, Audrey knew her mother wasn't the best at potions and so she was thankful she had gotten Snape, he seemed to know a lot about things.

"Done," she said a few minutes later as Snape nodded and pushed a piece of chalk to her as she picked up a spoon with the potion to test it, the chalk melted.

"Hmm," hummed Snape as if grunting his approval, he filled a few containers with the potions.

"Show me your recipe Granger," said Snape as Hermione looked at him and then turned to Rachel who glared at Snape and got up.

"Why? She doesn't need your help!" said Rachel hostile in her approach as Hermione looked at Audrey who was staring at her mother and Snape.

"Yes, but I need to work here tonight—I won't be able to if she screws up another one" he replied silkily as he looked at the ingredients that the girl had just used.

"What are you trying to do—make a bloody bomb with that!" sneered Snape as he pointed at the Septimore flowers and three eyed slug juice.

"I said we don't need your help Snape—so just get lost," snarled Rachel—who was she kidding?

"Fine—you'll be the ones clearing up then," said Snape as he noticed Audrey handing Hermione the recipe from below the table.

"No, Adams! Your aunt doesn't need our help—go on," he said pushing the girl out.

Snape clearly didn't want to stay there any longer and so he pushed the girl out of the laboratory maybe they'd look up stuff on charms in the library, just as they shut the door to the cupboard, there was small blast that was heard from the laboratory as a satisfactory smirk sat on his face while Audrey looked at him a little scared but pleased by the fact that she had him as an instructor, even if he was a death eater or ex-death eater or whatever—he was just misunderstood.

Severus was having fun searching through the Black library for books on charms as the girl pointed out a few good references that she had found, from her time there. They had finally gotten the hang of things and scribbled things down on two rather long parchments when the door of the library slammed open as Rachel stalked in covered in what looked like tar. Audrey wanted to say something but she stifled a giggle.

"Don't! " snarled Rachel as Audrey pushed her back into the chair and sniggered to herself as she could see Snape bit back his laughter as well. Rachel pulled out a few potions books and then flipped the pages to find anything relevant on draught of peace.

"Aunt—maybe you should just take this," said Audrey pushing the recipe towards her aunt who glared at the parchment loathingly, she could tell Snape was smirking.

"No, just mind your own business," said Rachel almost tearing the page out while turning it as Audrey flinched, she didn't like it when books were manhandled.

"Really, stop acting so immature and just use the damn thing!" snarled Audrey as her mother looked at her and then at Snape he seemed to be reading something but it was clear that it was listening in.

"I am not acting immature!—I don't need your help! Or his!" said Rachel pushing the parchment back as she pushed a strand of dirty hair behind her ear.

"Sure you don't," said Audrey pushing the parchment into her mother's shorts pocket as she removed her hand from it came out with a gooey thing stuck to it.

"Ewe! Take a bath—you smell of slug slime," complained Audrey as she cleaned her hand with a quick scorgify, Rachel rolled her eyes and pouted as she walked out of the

"Sometimes I think I am the real grown up," said Audrey shaking her head and then returning to her work as Snape looked at her and chuckled, he was glad he was staying back at Grimmauld place, at least he didn't feel useless and alone stuck in Spinner's End.

"Fred, George! If you are snooping around for those pixies again," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she pushed her head into the library as she found the door ajar and thought it had to be them.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said apologetically as Snape glared at her and then got back to read as Audrey threw her a small smile.

"Well—everyone is down for lunch," she said as she waited for them to come downstairs, she seemed to be looking at them pitifully.

"Sure," said Audrey oddly as she did not understand the look Mrs. Weasley gave her.

"Lunch ?" Audrey asked Snape as he shut the book and nodded curtly as she did the same with her book and placed it neatly back into the shelf.

"Snivellus!" shouted Sirius from the kitchen as Audrey and Severus entered, Audrey noticed Snape's hand going for his wand, must have been instinct. She looked at Sirius he looked like he had too much to drink, she then turned to Harry.

"Cheering charms—I think I hit him too hard," he said apologetically as Sirius laughed without reason.

"Snivellus! Where's you bride Snivellus?" asked Sirius as Audrey noticed Hermione walk in looking terribly flustered and by her side stood her mother, thankfully cleaner.

"Sirius—maybe you should eat in your room," said Remus abruptly as Sirius looked at him and barked out laughing.

"Sure Moon mum I'll eat in my room—but only if Snivellus sticks his fork up his nose," grinned Sirius as Fred and George couldn't contain their laughter anymore, the nick name was too funny.

"Rach! Look Moon Mum's back!" sniggered Sirius as Rachel sat down looking at Sirius as Remus got furious and pulled his friend out of the room, but only after Sirius let slip something.

"Audrey! You look so beautiful—don't let Snivelly turn you into him—your mu—!" laughed Sirius as Remus yanked his friend out of the kitchen.

"I think he was too depressed-no wonder a cheering charm did that to him," commented Tonks as her hair now went pink in colour as Sirius poked his head back into the room and grinned at Tonks who looked down at her plate.

"Dora! Oh! Dora! Did you know Mooney loves you!" sang Sirius in a wedding march tune as Tonks blushed profusely. Snape had, had it, he was hungry and Black was ruining everything so he got up pushed his wand into Black's throat and then Sirius fell to the ground. Everyone looked at the potions master who ate in silence. Sirius snored on the floor, it seemed like Snape had sedated him with a poke of his wand. Audrey laughed into her plate as bit into the slice of bread as he chewed his morsel silently.

"Has anyone ever told you—how bloody cool you are?" she whispered to him as she returned to her own lunch, making Snape glance at her and then smile inwardly as he continued eating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Also do leave a review I want to know what you are thinking. One more thing i want to know what you guys think Audrey's patronus should be? Any guesses? Come on, don't be shy and review and tell me what you reviewers are very welcomed. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN/- Hi! I want to thank the person who nominated my story over-so a big thank you over there-and do review. period.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

If she was going to fail again in manifesting that charm, then she would just give up. Audrey did not understand the purpose of learning these spells and even though they were termed to be useful for day to day activities, she could not see herself befriending them soon. She could hear Snape groan in annoyance once again, they had been practicing charms since that morning and every time Audrey got close to accomplishing anything she'd fail, this was getting on to Severus's nerves.

"Didn't they teach you hand movements! Up down—sway!" he said pulling her hand into his and then moving it as if trying to accustom her hand to the motion. Audrey slumped as she practiced the movement again. Her eyes darted to Patricia who was laughing in the other side of the backyard where she was levitating her uncle and showing of her skills.

"Bloody show off," muttered Audrey under her breath as she practiced what Snape had just shown her.

"No, No, No!" bellowed Snape as he pushed his hand through his hair and got up.

"Adams! I'm going to lose patience with you now!" he said showing her the movement again as Audrey sighed and pushed her wand down.

"Come on!" he ordered as she slumped even further.

"I can't ok! I suck at it! I am a bloody failure," she complained as Snape closed his eyes, he sucked at motivation, but he knew how to use reverse psychology.

"Yes, you can say that again," he said as he twirled his wand in his hand. Audrey glared at him and then began practicing her movement, he smirked, it had been an hour since they were doing this and she had finally got it after he called her a failure.

"Try it with the spell," he said as she looked at him without confidence, but she tried the spell on the tin can that was in front of her.

"Locomotor can," she announced as the can came towards her and stopped in front of her, she moved a bit and the can followed, unlike before where it didn't move at all. She grinned at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Still think you're a failure?" he asked as she shook her head and they continued, he taught her movements and she mastered them quickly, he was thankful of the fact that she was a quick learner, if he had got Potter he'd be banging his head with the wall or worse Weasley.

"Think you're up for another one?" he asked her as she nodded in response, they'd mastered almost all the charms that were taught till the fourth year level, she even knew most of the hands movements by now and he decided to show her something not in the textbooks.

"I'm going to show you something that could be useful but you must promise never to use it before your—friends," he said pausing as she frowned a little but then nodded as he pulled out his wand.

"It is a lot like the impedimenta—but different," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Stand opposite," he said as he turned his wand masterfully and muttered 'levicorpus' as a small squeal escaped the girls mouth as she was hanging upside down in the air laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked amused himself as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't know-I just—find this amusing!" she replied between giggles as Severus put her down carefully with a nonverbal counter jinx.

"I know we're doing charms but—can I tell you a secret?" she asked as he looked at her, they had been walking back to the kitchen for lunch as he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked his voice still a little agitated.

"That spell you used against Jean last year—the banger jinx—I learnt how to do that," she beamed at him, hoping to please him as he looked at her curiously.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be practicing spells this summer," he said as he opened the back door for her to go through.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked smirking at him just like he had few moments ago, as he raised an eyebrow at her, she took her customary seat next to Potter as she busied him in a conversation. Severus noticed Jean enter with that infernal girl that reminded him too much of a young Narcissa only she was way more annoying that Narcissa could ever be.

"Hi, Harry," she said as she broke the train of enjoyable conversation Potter seemed to be having with Adams, Adams threw her a glare and then turned to her plate of potatoes glaring at them as she played with them with the help of her fork.

"You're supposed to eat it Adams!" called Jean from somewhere near Sirius as Severus noticed Audrey's head snap up and look at Jean and then turn to glare at her aunt sharply as the woman looked at her like she agreed.

"He's right you know—my Ginny used to play too much with her food—she never puts on any flesh," commented Mrs. Weasley huffing in agitation as Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to get Fred's hands off her cheeks.

"I suppose Audrey's going with the new size zero muggle fashion—I think it's horrible to be so thin—what do you think Harry?" said Patricia, this was it for Audrey, she stood up from the table rudely as she glared at Patricia, she knew if she said anything she would be in trouble with her mother, after all Patricia was more precious.

"Excuse me—I don't think I am hungry anymore," said Audrey sharply as people looked at the evident anger on her face, her face had gone stone cold and she looked deadly serious as if she was going to murder the next person who spoke.

"Well—I am so sorry did I hurt your feelings?" said Patricia sarcastically, Audrey pursed her lips as her nostrils flared in anger just like her Grandmother's did.

"No, excuse me," she said pushing the chair behind rashly as she walked towards the backdoor in sheer anger.

"Maybe she's angry because she doesn't eat—she really needs to put on some weight aunt Rachel," commented Patricia tartly as she waited for Audrey to storm off, she knew she'd look like she had the last say in things, but Severus noticed Audrey turn with resentment in her eyes as she smirked, Merlin was it evil, her mouth was twisted at the corners, she spoke sharply and she sneered out in anger.

"Like you'd know Potty! You won't even fit into a size 800—and they don't even make that—no wonder all you wear are those ghastly tailored robes—cause even muggles aren't as fat as you—so sad they don't make clothes for whales!" snarled Audrey as Patricia looked at Audrey in horror, she had done it, she had used the nickname her housemates used to tease her with all because of a stupid incident in her first year.

Patricia could hear the Weasley twins laughing, like Audrey was the funniest comedian in the entire world. Tears sprang into Patricia's eyes as she sobbed. Audrey rolled her eyes and then stormed out of the backdoor, Severus noticed Rachel looking very cross as she followed Audrey into the backyard and they could hear them arguing as Jean walked over to Patricia and pull her away from Potter's shoulder, the boy obviously didn't know how to react. Severus couldn't help but smirk as the Weasley twins didn't stop laughing even though Jean shot them several glares.

"Audrey you're going to apologise to Patricia this minute!" snarled Rachel was Audrey stood by the pool her back to her mother.

"No, I didn't ask her to butt in-so she deserved it" said Audrey turning, her tone was similar to that her mother had used.

"Why must you always defy me?" asked Rachel defeated.

"Because you never make sense-when was the last time you believed me-when was the last time you agreed to what I had to say!" said Audrey as Rachel did not have an answer for her questions.

"Audrey just go apologise to the girl, she's sobbing buckets," said Rachel pleadingly as Audrey crossed her hand on her chest and looked a lot like the woman standing front of her.

"No!" Audrey replied stubbornly, she knew all Patricia wanted was sympathy and to look like she had been victimised, hell, she already did. Audrey knew that if she apologised to the girl it would seem as if she was agreeing to her mistake, like she was taking back what she had said and Audrey had a zero percent inclination to do that.

"Audrey please, please, please!" said her mother as the begging ended in some sort of a command or an order as Audrey squinted her eyes.

"You can't make me!" she growled as she kicked the grass under her red worn out converse as her mother stood there trying to reason with her. The only way Rachel knew she was going to be getting anything was by using bribery as her defence, she'd have to give something to Audrey in exchange for the apology.

"What do you want?" said Rachel finally as Audrey got to listening closer, but she did not reply.

"Fine, spinning—I'll give you permission to pursue spinning," said Rachel looking at Audrey who turned to look at her.

"Your conditions?" Audrey asked cautiously trying to find the catch.

"It's a simple apology-no glitches I promise" said Rachel as Audrey considered her offer thoroughly and then sighed. She made her way into the kitchen where she stood in front of Patricia grinding her jaw as she waited for the annoying girl to look at her through the obvious crocodile tears.

"I am sorry pot-Patricia!" said Audrey through gritted teeth as every moment she kept reminding herself about her career as a spinner.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you-I am sorry to have hurt your feelings," said Audrey forcing herself to speak, Fred and George she noticed where still sniggering, she was pleased with the damage she had done.

"Oh! Audrey—I just wanted to be your friend," said Patricia through tears that melted Jean's heart in an instant. Bah! She was definitely his daughter—bloody piss off! The whole Claude family was retarded!

"Yes—I am not that great a friend," said Audrey muttering under her breadth as her pursed lips now revealed her agitated canines that wanted to bite Patricia's head off.

"I suppose, but we can still try right? I mean you wouldn't hate me because I'm fat right?" said Patricia as Audrey balled her hands into fist hoping that one would work its way to Patricia's pig nose as her own nostrils flared in anger. Audrey had never had a problem with people being fat, she didn't give a shit about people's sizes, she was not shallow, but when people spoke against her, she was going to snap back, she was bound to; after all she had been gifted in the department of sarcasm.

"No, Patricia I do not hate anyone because their fat, that would make me as low as—never mind," said Audrey as Patricia now smiled at her but her tears didn't stop.

"I suppose—but maybe you need to get you temper in place—snapping at people like that you hurt their feelings," said Patricia, as Audrey raised her eyebrows at her, she looked so menacing it hurt Fred and George not to laugh.

"What did you say!" snarled Audrey accusingly as Patricia smirked, Jean got the feeling this was not going to end well as he tried to step in between the two girls.

"I said your temper is foul—just like the clothes you wear—I mean you need to learn to dress like a lady—people might start thinking—" but Patricia couldn't complete her sentence, her face was meet with a neat blow as she could feel blood making its way through her nose, the pain came in after the numbness.

Audrey looked at Patricia dumbstruck, she had never used her karate skills on anyone before; she wondered why all of a sudden Patricia had gotten the better of her. Audrey noticed blood making its way out of the girl's nose as it looked rather deformed, tears now rolled down her fat cheeks. Audrey noticed Sirius snigger but act like was clearing his throat instead as Harry looked at her a little frightened, Fred and George though seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly.

In the spur of the moment Patricia jumped on Audrey in violence, she started to scratch the girl's face out. Audrey already had bloody bruises around her face one scratch on her left cheek and the scar from summer that had almost healed was opened again it began to bleed profusely along with certain other parts of her face.

Jean tried his best to pull Patricia off Audrey as Patricia's weight almost suffocated the girl under her, when Audrey fumbled below Patricia's blows and scratches she came across the girl's wand in her butt pocket, she took the opportunity and pulled it out. She thrust it into her attacker's throat and gleamed as Patricia's eyes went wide, her own wand on her throat—she had obviously underestimated the girl.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Audrey as Patricia's heavy body was pulled away from her and was hanging upside down from the ceiling as Sirius burst out laughing and almost fell of his seat, Patricia's knee length skirt almost showing off her inners.

"Get her down, now!" snarled Jean, as he pulled Audrey by the scuff and shook her. Truth was she didn't know how, she looked at Sirius who was busy laughing like a mad man.

"Liberacorpus," said Snape coolly from the background, Audrey turned her bruised face at him; he did not look pleased in the least. Audrey noticed her mother walk over to her and snatch Patricia's wand out of her hand, she too looked rather distraught as Patricia fell from the ceiling and hurt her head was now being helped by Jean

"Up to your room now—And you're so grounded—in for so much trouble!" shouted Rachel as Audrey left the kitchen again, fuming and she murderously commented.

"When the bloody fu- am I not!" snarled Audrey as she stormed out the room her magic leaving with her, Remus sighed and held his head in hand as his potato salad got cold.

"She has a temper—like someone we know," commented Sirius as Remus hit his shin with his foot as he glared at him and then continued to eat his lunch.

"I wanted a cat fight," said George a little sadly as Ginny giggled at him.

Someone apparated into the house as the loud crack was heard. Maxine had landed into the kitchen gracefully as her robes twirled around her tall body; another crack and Hagrid was seen in the kitchen as the normally large kitchen looked rather full now.

"Olypme," greeted Rachel as Jean nodded at her while making Patricia drink some water as she still sobbed while her uncle fixed her nose in two seconds with his wand and a simple charm.

"What happened?" Maxine asked casually looking at a flustered Patricia.

"Audrey needs to get her head in line—is what needs to happen," snarled Jean as he stroked the girl's head.

"Be strong Patricia—you cannot just break down and cry every time people say things to you—" said Maxine as Patricia looked away from the headmistress.

"She punched my nose," replied Patricia hurt that the headmistress still favoured Audrey over her.

"Well—I am sure with good reason," muttered Maxine under her breadth.

"What?" asked Jean looking cross as Maxine rolled her eyes and brushed his comment away.

"Rachel I just wanted to inform you that we found the replacement for transfiguration," smiled Maxine as Hagrid now sat down in Audrey's empty chair next to Harry and handed him a gift wrapped box.

"Now—where is Adams—I need to tell her zat Leon Bernard has accepted to fill in instead for her for captain—I tell you it is ze big loss to my school," said Maxine grumpily but she beamed as Remus smiled lightly at her. Rachel rolled her eyes as Patricia began to brawl again and she ran out of the room, Jean slumped and muttered something to Rachel in French which made her look helplessly at him as he exited the room.

"I'll tell her Olympe, I am sure you have better things to do," said Rachel calmly as she crossed her hands over her chest as she looked over at Remus who closed his eyes and then stood.

"I'll come with you mate! Need to congratulate for her performance—or not," said Sirius mirthfully as Rachel glared at him sharply and then stood besides Remus.

"You are not to teach her things that are not in the curriculum Snape!" snapped Rachel turning to Severus who looked up from his plate to the angry woman in front of him, Merlin she was beautiful.

"I don't recall any rules in the curriculum that was handed to them," drawled Snape rather bored as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Yes, but we all now know how dangerous it is to teach her anything as absurd as this spell—she runs like a crazy wild hippogriff anyway!" said Jean distastefully as the children around the table listened closely to the conversation.

"I think I will teach the girl—the way I would train someone—I do not need to know your concerns about that—she is my responsibility when it comes to these classes—I don't think I need your authorization in carrying forward the way I see fit!" snapped Severus sharply, just like Audrey had a few odd seconds ago, his fits too clenched tightly just like Audrey's, this did not go unnoticed by the twins who moved uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well—then I suppose it is best if you go speak with her," said Remus looking honestly at Severus who frowned at the man, Sirius snorted in the background while Rachel threw him a worried look.

"Fine! I will Lupin seeing that it is obvious that she is not your concern at the minute," said Snape accusingly as Remus paled slightly. Severus walked out of the room and then climbed up the stairs in a hurry.

"Remus!" began Rachel as Remus turned to look at her.

"It's high time Rach" he said shaking his head wisely as everyone looked around confused, it was time for what? They also noticed the obvious slump in Rachel mood as she quietly sat down in her chair and pushed the plate of food away. She was no longer hungry.

* * *

><p>Audrey entered her room and shut the door behind her with a large push, she entered the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the slightly worn out sneered and filled the basin with water, she quickly splashed the water on her face cleaning it and then dabbed it with a soft towel, but the blood didn't stop. She heard a knock at the door and decided to ignore it, she did not need Remus's sympathy, she wasn't going to cry into his shoulder over stupid things as such, she examined the cut she had gotten last summer that had opened up again, she wondered if Harry's had healed completely? The knock came again.<p>

"Adams!" snarled someone from outside as she jumped in the bathroom, she walked out and opened the door, her face still seeping blood from different parts.

She opened the door and looked sheepishly at the towering man in the black shirt and dark blue jeans, he was holding something in his hands, she for the first time realised that his shoes were exactly the same as hers except that they were blue and not red.

"May I enter?" he asked rather sharply as she moved away from the door which he closed behind him, he took in her face as he saw the cuts and bruises on her face, he hissed softly looking at the damage.

"Sit," he ordered as he opened up a small glass container and scooped up a jelly like goo into his index finger.

"Look at me," he said softly as she raised her head as he pushed the healing salve into the skin and rubbed smooth concentric circles over the main bruise.

"Might burn a bit—but you'll get better," he said as she did not speak, while he worked around the bruises healing them easily.

"Merlin, that girl must have talons," he commented as he pushed the salve onto the large cut that went across Audrey's face.

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Audrey abruptly as Severus stopped in his work.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"No, I mean—everyone else hates you—because you know you're kind of mean—so why do you treat me differently?" she asked him as he looked into her eyes, a split image of his own.

"They think I am big nosed git don't they?" he asked wiping his hand on his shirt a tiny smirk on hs face.

"Yes, but that was not my answer," she replied.

"You ask too many questions," he said looking at her carefully as she looked down as a small red tinge of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks.

"Because you're different," he said simply as he saw her skin filling the cuts with the help of the salve.

"Different?" asked Audrey curiously as Severus slumped, he did not want to talk about this, how could he tell the girl about his doubts about her that he had been having since the first task?

"You aren't like the others—you're different—you remind me a lot of—" he began but did not continue, he could not tell her how much she reminded him of himself and then she looked so much like him, her eyes and everything.

"Of?" she asked her curiosity rising.

"No one—no one," he replied closing the lid of the glass container as Audrey's eyes fell on it, she beamed.

"That's what Harry and I made," she said as Severus was glad she had changed the topic.

"Yes, what you've made—I have taught Potter for four years now—he couldn't have possibly made this," sneered Severus.

"You're really tuff on him," she said as she touched her cheek and then added.

"It works," she said excitedly, this was the first time she had actually used a potion that she had made.

"Oh! Yes—you bet," he said putting the container into his pocket.

"I'm sorry about before," she said as Severus looked at her curiously.

"For what?" he asked calmly.

"You know the levicorpus—I—I—I didn't mean to use it—I just—I couldn't think of anything else but that and a stunner, truth is if I stunned her, my aunt would probably freak out," said Audrey pushing a hair band through her hair.

"You are forgiven," he said getting up from the bed as he looked around the room.

"So we're good right?" she asked him as he looked at her hand in front of him.

"Yes, we're brilliant," he said as the corners of his mouth twitched into the smallest smile as he shook her hand, he was pleased with the beaming smile that she gave him.

* * *

><p>Another two days took for the charms curriculum to be perfected as the final charm that Severus had kept to teach the girl was the patronus charm, by now everyone had begun with their course in defence.<p>

"The patronus charm is one of the most difficult charms there is to master, patronus typically means guardian, because that is what it does, it guards you from the greatest of evils, therefore the only way to repel a dementor is through a strong Patronus," said Severus as Audrey nodded as she soaked up all the information, they had begun late after lunch that day and the backyard seemed to be clear except for Hermione and Rachel who were practicing defence spells.

"The patronus, if strong will take the form of the animal that describes you best, therefore the patronus is nothing in reality but your inner spirit guiding you towards light—it might be a myth but ancient text say that after your soul leaves the world your patronus is what guides it towards heaven or hell—although many have debated this." He went on as Audrey stood there listening to him and understanding, she loved the fact that he spoke concrete theory before showing her the actual spell, it helped her immensely and that had made her more thankful of the fact that she had gotten him as her mentor.

"It cannot be said how long it might take to create the Patronus sometimes it comes in the first shot sometimes it doesn't, so don't be disheartened if you fail for the first time, now to create patronus you will need—the incantation which is—Ex-pec-to Pat-ro-num and the only secrecy behind this is a happy memory—a memory so powerful that it can deflect depression and darkness—it will help the patronus breath," he said pronouncing it as clearly as he could, she shook her head in response.

"How do you move the wand?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"You don't—that is why people think it's not really a charm as such but there are theorists who believe otherwise," he said intelligently as Hermione threw a stunner at Rachel who deflected it with a smile she was seemed pleased to know that the girl was learning quickly. Audrey knew the others must be busy with potions or would be enjoying themselves after their sessions in the morning, but she liked this; there was no one really breathing down her neck for time and Snape seemed to be free too.

"Expecto Patronum," she began as white light shot out of the tip of her wand and then fainted, she had chosen the memory of her Remus gifting her, her faithful guitar. Snape looked at her curiously.

"Not to pry, but what memory have you chosen," he asked as Audrey looked at him.

"When Remus bought me my guitar," she said as she looked at him.

"That's not good enough—not nearly good enough—it has to be strong, the happiest you've got," he said as she looked at him, she didn't seem to remember any happy memory, she thought again, she remembered her trip to Italy three years ago, seeing the leaning tower of Pisa and acting like she was pushing her hand to make it lean, eating pizza and going for scooter rides with her mother.

"Okay," she said nodding as she readied herself to try again, he moved out her way as she focused on the memory.

"Expecto Patronum," she shouted as the light that had previously shot from her wand got brighter and then moved around in the air as it made a ball of light and then it went right through her as the light then died. She looked at Snape who looked as baffled as her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, I feel like I have just been purified," she murmured, he had never read about something like that.

"I have never seen something like that happen before," he said shrugging as she smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe you should focus on another memory," he said and she slumped, where was she supposed to get so many good memories from?

"I can't recall any," she said looking at her feet, she closed her eyes. She didn't have any? What was that supposed to mean, she was fourteen she was supposed to have millions of happy memories, truth was she never did enjoy her childhood so there were no memories as such.

"There must be some," he called looking at the girl, she had closed her eyes as she opened them to look at him.

"There is one—but it's not really a memory—just—just something I keep imagining," she said as he looked at her.

"Is it strong?" he asked her as she nodded with determination in her reply.

"Let's give it a try," he said as she took in a deep breath and focused on the figment of imagination. She was five, running through the mass of trees her little feet crunching the dried leaves and sunlight under them as a man ran behind her laughing and calling out her name his voice was rich, deep, smooth and baritone, she giggled softly as her hair whipped around her face strong arms went around her small body as she was lifted from the ground, as someone buried their face in her hair and laughed tickling her on the stomach, she giggled like a five year old would. She was then flipped and turned as she snuggled into the man's shoulder, there was no face but her voice echoed in her head.

"Daddy,"

"Expecto Patronum!" she said as white light escaped her wand once more, Severus looked at it intently it was almost as if there was a shape, and it came, too soon for a fourteen year old but there it was as a rather large stallion burst from the tip of her wand and clopped around the yard. He blew out air in pride as Audrey opened her eyes to see it. He was beautiful.

She looked at him awestruck, she had never imagined that she could make something so beautiful and powerful; she wondered if it was a stallion because of the memory she chose, because of her father who she always presumed to be strong, loving, caring and masculine.

"A stallion—allusion of power, very difficult to tame—runs wild if set free and has a rather foul temper also a very distinct potrayal of the male ego—I do not understand that bit though," said Snape in his deep voice, so deep that it had made Audrey jump, why had she placed Snape's voice with the man from her imagination. Could he be who she thought he was?

Audrey gawked at him for a bit as he came forward a placed a warm hand on the stallion who breathed out again. She studied him carefully for the first time. He had straight black hair, rather greasy but they would be perfect after a good wash, his skin was as pale as hers and they even had such similar eyes, Audrey had thought nothing of it before, after all there were so many people in the world with similar coloured eyes, but how many of them were so sorely hated by her mother and their friends. This was it—if Snape wasn't her father—she didn't know where else to look for him. She was going to confront him, tell him the truth, he'd understand, he would if he cared when he found out. At least she hoped.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked the gaping girl as she shook her head vigorously, although Audrey was bold, she had no idea how to approach this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hey guys-here's a super fast update just for you-now i understand that you might be busy-or reading through the phone and stuff-but seriously-i think your internet is way faster then my sick one over here-so do me a favour and review. It'll make me super happy. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourated my story.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN/- Hello everyone-since it was Halloween I decided to give you'll a treat =) aren't I the bestest author friend you've got =p. hahah! anyways-hope'll you'll like this chapter and review like you did the last time and overwhelm me-yes i was overwhelmed thanks for that!**_

_**also Esmerald I couldn't PM you because-i don't know know why but your page didn't offer the option to me-maybe you've closed it or something but anyways-i wanted to thank you for reviewing along with everyone else who did-I love hearing from you guys it makes me feel great-also I would like to mention that no one is being silly aboutt he voting thing-thanks so much for asking but voting lines open on the 1st which is tommorrow so when i publish another chapter tommorrow for good purposes I shall mention the link.**_

_**Also to everyone who likes my story go check out a little sketch i made on the character-I am not professional I just like to while away my time like any 19year old college student. WOW! i sure am shameless=p **_

_**Anywho here's the link be sure to check it and tell me what you think of the stroy here and of the sketch on deviant art. (replace the Astrix with full stops please-I had to do that so you could get the link.)**_

_**http:/pennyda*deviantart*com/#/d4ebrjc**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Harry was sitting in his room playing with the snitch that Sirius had gifted him on his birthday, he sat their thinking what could he possibly give Audrey for her birthday, it was three days away and he had no idea what she would like, his train of thought was diverted when he heard Hermione come into the room to put a book on Fred's bed. He got up and looked at her as she beamed at him, today was a Sunday and they were given a break from training.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked as Harry shrugged his head as she smiled at him.

"I think she's like some music—I know she likes a muggle band called The Beatles," said Hermione as Harry looked at her oddly, how'd she know what he'd been thinking? She winked at him and then left Harry to ponder about it.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen which was empty of people but Patricia who seemed to be writing a letter to someone. Harry did an about turn as he tried to leave undetected but he failed as she snapped her head up and cheerfully greeted him.

"Hi, Harry!" she said excitedly as she got up from her seat and walked up to him as he smiled awkwardly at her, all this attention was not really Harry's cup of tea, he had never liked it when people thought he was famous and ogled at his scar or randomly shook his hand, and now he did not like this, it made him uncomfortable beyond bounds.

"Hi!" he said awkwardly as he pulled open the refrigerator door and found the juice carton, he poured some for himself.

"So what are your plans for the duel, any ideas what spells you're going to use?" Patricia asked coming uncomfortably close to him as he moved back a bit.

"I don't really umm—know yet," he said looking at her as her smile gave him the creeps, she seemed to be leeching for him and it was so very obvious.

"I think you do—you're a smart, hot guy, I'm sure you do," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Umm—thanks but I don't think I'm any of that," he said his glass now left unattended.

"But I do—I really like you Harry," she said as she smiled at him, he looked at her, why, why did she like him? She didn't know shit about him? They had nothing in common.

"Patricia—that's really nice of you but—"he began but she cut him off as she slammed her lips into his.

Someone entered the kitchen it was Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Audrey as Patricia broke the kiss instantly.

"Oh! Harry—you're such a rascal," blushed Patricia in front of the group as Hermione looked daggers at Harry. Patricia made her way towards the door grinning at them like mental; she stopped in front of Audrey who put on a cold face. What was this! Did Harry really like someone like Patricia and bloody Potty had the audacity to smirk at Audrey and then walk out of the room.

"Oi—Potter I see you're getting lucky!" laughed Fred as he swung his hand around Harry's shoulder who shrugged him off.

"Let Freddie tell you about the pixies and the fairies," said Fred pulling Harry's cheek as Harry got out of his grasp. Harry looked at Hermione and then walked out of the room, she followed him.

"What are you doing?" she snarled at him as he looked at her, there was no one around.

"What?" he asked shaking his head

"I thought you liked Audrey," she said simply, as Harry blushed.

"I do," he said honestly.

"Then what was that?" asked Hermione annoyed with his behaviour.

"I didn't kiss her Hermione she threw herself on me, now she's making it look like I swept her off her feet or something," said Harry a little angrily as Hermione did not seem very convinced.

"Come on, I am not lying—you know I think she looks like Dudley!" he added harshly as Hermione could not control a snigger.

"Maybe you should tell Audrey about this," Hermione said cautiously.

"What! No, she doesn't know I like her, she'd flip out and think that I was saying things like that because she hates Patricia—she'd think I was judging her or something," said Harry as Hermione considered his point, she thought it was a valid reason. They walked back to the kitchen where the youngsters were sitting; Patricia had come back and was now playing with her cat Douglas. Harry's eyes were on Audrey as she laughed at what Ginny just said about Dumbledore and his chocolate frog card.

"Can we talk?" Audrey asked as she walked up to him, he looked at her distantly and then nodded, he wondered if it was about Patricia.

"Look Audrey, I swear I didn't kiss her—she—" Harry rushed into an explanation as Audrey cut him and smirked.

"Harry—chill, look you can kiss whoever you want I have no issue—I mean I would I care if you kissed Patricia or anyone else," she commented dryly as he looked at her and then at his feet, she didn't care, why should she? They were friends according to her.

"Right," he muttered as she spoke again.

"That was not what I wanted to talk to you about though—," she said as he looked up at her face.

"What was it then?" he asked as she explained the new ideas that had manifested in her head about Snape.

"Are you serious?" Harry barked out laughing, she thought Snape was her father; it was hilarious, even funnier when Fred and George had deducted it last year and still continued with their assumptions.

"Yes, quite," she mumbled not laughing at all, as his face fell and he looked at her disappointedly.

"Audrey—you can't possibly think that—the man is vile, why would your mother want to be with him?" asked Harry as Audrey shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know about that but I need you to promise something," she said as she twiddled her thumbs together.

"Sure, what?" he asked urgently as she looked up at him.

"If—if he is who I think he is—I hope that it won't ruin our friendship—truth is you're the only true friend I actually trust right now—after you know—early summer," she said her voice was heavier than before, he looked at her disheartened.

"Audrey, do you think I'll stop being your friend because Snape is— Merlin forbid your father?" he asked as she looked down and nodded.

"Then what's the difference between him and me, if I begin to judge you because of your father who you haven't ever known, then I'm just a low lying git!" said Harry making her smile at his comment.

"Don't worry, if anyone picks on you because you might be Snape daughter—then I'll kick their butt," he said as she laughed.

"Thanks—I feel lods better knowing you don't like keeping grudges," she muttered throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Harry felt so warm when she did that, almost as if he wanted to push her slightly and kiss her. He would have done it if he wasn't such a coward. He was scared of being disapproved by her after all she could get better suitors than him.

"You're a true friend Harry—I'll never forget that," she said as he nodded, bollocks! They were still friends. But her holding his hand in hers was making him feel content for now.

A rather large push knocked open the main door as Tonks stumbled into the hallway with Remus and Kingsley behind her, Kingsley help her steady up as Tonks then walked up to Harry adn Audrey with a huge grin.

"Wotcher Harry! Audrey!" she said in her slight cockney accent that she slipped into for fun.

"Tonks," they chorused as she waited for them to speak to her.

"So...we couldn't help over hearing you were going on a mission with Remus next month," smiled Audrey as Tonks turned around to look at her.

"Sure you could," said Remus frowning at her.

"I hear the mission is in Vegas," said Harry remembering what they had over heard the other night using extendable ears.

"have you ever decided to have fun on this mission—I hear you get two days off on it," said Audrey smiling at Tonks who looked at her thinking of something.

"Hmm..yea—I think you are right—maybe it will be fun" said Tonks.

"Yea—like you could go to a casino—and win—and you could take Remus with you if he is up for it," said Audrye as Harry suppressed a chuckle, he could she her godfather glaring at her.

"Or you could chill by the pool in the hotel—I know you might want to stay at the hard Rock—my friend Gabrielle did," said Audrey smiling as Tonks took in whatever she said.

"Or best of all you could get married," said Audrey beaming as Tonks nodded and then shook her head and frowned.

"Or maybe you know—get laid," she said clearing her throat and looking directly at Remus who looked like very pale and angry.

"Cause you know the saying-," began Audrey smiling as Harry completed it foe her.

"What happens in Vegas—stays in Vegas,"

"Unless it is HIV—that bitch will follow you everywhere," said Sirius who leaned against the door frame as he held Remus and Tonks's passports as he had gone to finalize their booking and flight tickets since the wizarding community in Vegas was very muggle friendly.

* * *

><p>Defence lesson were over and the date of the duel was decided to be the 8th of August right on Audrey's birthday. Truth was she was quite indifferent about birthdays but she couldn't deny that celebrating this one without Leon and Gabrielle would be depressing.<p>

The morning of her birthday seemed to be pretty decent, she received two owls she had been expecting from her two friends back 'home' in France as she tore open the contents of the two boxes she saw that Gabrielle had gifted her a set of muggle novels she had also stated in her letter about Fleur's initiation into the order of the phoenix, although that was supposed to be top secret Maxine had allowed her to write it down, she had also stated that Fleur would be shifting to London soon and she might, just might be allowed for the remaining of the summer over to live at her sister's new home somewhere near Hyde park.

Leon had gifted Audrey a pair of new black converse shoes, she remembered how she had complained about her red ones being worn out; she was also pleased to find three boxes of chunky dragons wrapped in a gold foil. Chunky dragons where similar to chocolate frogs except they were dragons and made out of French chocolate with a light dose of fire whiskey, they were illegal to be sent anywhere except France, but Leon's father worked at the ministry so Leon did not care about the legalities, they were very different in opinions he and his father, but they seem to work it out some way.

Audrey made her way down to the kitchen to find that breakfast had started as Fred and George stood up and greeted her with a large handshake and a very harsh pat on the back, they gifted her a box of sweets that made people vomit nonstop on consumption and there was another box which had sweets that made your voluntary body part dysfunction, they also gave her a set of extendable ears. Hermione gave her the same thing she had gifted Harry. Ron gave her Chuddley Cannons figure which flew when the broom was attached, Mrs. Weasley gave her a maroon jumper and Ginny bought her a blue scarf with black fishes. Remus and Sirius gave her joint gifts as she opened to find a book on defence spells. Tonks bought her some muggle chocolate that her father had made at home and Harry bought her the music CD that Hermione had suggested, she had squealed when she saw it and then laughed about it with him, Patricia obvious gave her nothing but bad looks.

Audrey noticed her mother walk in through the main door with Jean who looked rather dreary. Rachel smiled at Audrey and then took out a small envelope that had some galleons in it; this obviously meant that she could buy whatever she wanted.

An owl flew over her head as it dropped two boxes and two letter into her plate, the first one was from her grandparents as she opened to find a small tool box, the letter stated that they would greet her better when they'd come for the duel after lunch. The next box opened up to find a rock as George got up to peer at what she got; he was perplexed on seeing the object. Why had some sent her a rock?

"Wow, you got a rock?" he said as she picked it up to examine it and realised, it wasn't a rock, it was a Clobberstone Bezoey, they were extremely rare out of their kind.

"It's not a rock it's a plant—"she began, she knew who had sent her this. She mentally reminded herself to thank Snape for it.

Sirius sat down in his chair and a fart sound was heard, he glared at the Weasley twin who barked out laughing along with the rest of the table, Sirius squinted his eyes and smirked, they had just played a prank on a marauder, they were now officially dead.

All in all her morning had turned out to be quite pleasant. No, it had turned out way better than she had thought it would. Audrey was pleased with herself and with everyone, they seemed to be genuine enough to care, especially Harry, she loved his gift the best, but Audrey couldn't decide whether it was because she liked the Beatles or because she liked him.

Lunch was almost over as everyone went back to their rooms to get ready for the matches they'd be getting their numbers and would accordingly be fighting each other, the one who lost would sit back and watch as the winning ones would fight against each other, the final two would be the last duel.

Audrey had been looking for Snape all over the place, she could not duel without him; she needed some sort of encouragement. Everyone was now down all of them wearing robes, deeming it only fit that since they were fighting with wands they would wear robes. Audrey noticed everyone's tutors talking to them, pepping them up, giving them last minute advice or showing them some hand movements.

She had a slight pinch on jealousy against, them as she waited for Snape to come but he wasn't there, he wasn't there in the house when it was almost judgement day, the most crucial day of their training. This strongly reminded Audrey of a memory of when she had been six.

The school had organized an open day for parents where they would come during recess and look at their child's progress, Audrey had informed her mother about this three days in advance and her mother had promised to come without fail. She hadn't, Audrey had waited in the cold snow on that November morning at the steps of the school but her mother hadn't turned up. Every parent was there before recess began, every child held their hands and eagerly pushed them inside, but not Audrey, she just sat there waiting. In the end, Audrey's class teacher had to force her inside the classroom after a lot of coaxing and saying that it did not matter, it had mattered to Audrey—it had mattered!

When her mother did come receive her and take her home, she had released that she had forgotten all about open day, she had apologized profusely but the damage had been done, Audrey had been insulted by her classmates, them finding a new reason to taunt a poor six year old—Your Mother doesn't care!

"Adams!" said a disgruntled voice from the front as if greeting her was a pain, she looked up quickly, it was him, he had come, he was late but he was here! He was going to support her, a rather large bubble of emotion burst in her heart as she pursued her lips so that she wouldn't hug him, that would be most inappropriate and he would not appreciate the gesture, she was certain.

"Come on, or do you not want to fight?" he asked her challengingly as she scoffed, he handed her a badge with the no.5 on it.

"You took your own time to get here," she mumbled as he looked down at her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I got stuck in a pudding forest," he said as she laughed loudly, she didn't know he could joke as well it was easy to forget that he was human sometimes.

"Who are we up against?" she asked as they walked into the backyard together, most of the adults had already taken their seats, the two main tutors would be standing behind the drawn line, possibly to encourage their respective prodigy.

"The Weasley girl and Nymphadora," he said both names with a little smirk, he knew they would be no match for them.

"Her name's Ginny," she said correcting him with a small scowl.

"I am aware," he sneered as she threw him a little smirk stood outside the line with him by her side, she felt a little confident, he had an air about himself that made her feel that way.

"Duellers please step to the centre of the field," said Dumbledore he was going to be judging and supervising the duels, everyone seemed to have deemed it fit.

"Don't play her—finish it," said Snape in a softest whisper as she looked at him and thought about it, she nodded.

"The rules are simple, the first one to have their feet taken off the ground will be considered defeated, now there is one unforgiveable that you will be allowed to use all through the duel—except the killing curse, if you agree then we may begin and this goes for all of you," announced Dumbledore as he looked from Ginny to Audrey they nodded in agreement.

"Bow please," said Albus as the girls bowed and went back to the end of the line, she noticed Snape had conjured a bench which was sitting on in his black out robes and jacket along with his cloak now beside him on the bench.

Ginny took her stance she stood with her legs slightly apart and her wand outstretched in wand hand while her other was fisted and near her ear, Audrey on the other hand did not really know stances so she just stood with her wand pointed at Ginny at the other end. They stood there in a total awkward silence; a few whispers came from the watching crowd as Mrs. Weasley looked on worriedly.

Ginny thought of the first spell in her head as she looked at Audrey who seemed to be standing there doing nothing, but she was wrong Audrey was waiting for her to move.

"Adams!" warned Snape as Audrey smirked a little, she wasn't going to just finish it, she couldn't let Ginny feel like shit.

"Stupefy—" started Ginny as her stunner missed Audrey by a mile, she did not have aim but she could move quickly, her strength was her movement.

"Petrifius Totalus," snarled Audrey as Ginny was taken by surprise, such a mediocre spell but hit her directly as she froze, the body binding jinx was hard to break. Ginny fell on the ground unable to move as Audrey stood up straighter. Dumbledore gestured Audrey to pull of the jinx and she obliged as she was declared winner.

"Duels are easy," said Audrey as Snape looked at her; they occupied the seats in the crowd that were empty as they watched Potter compete against Fred.

"You wished!" snorted Snape as she glared at him. A while into the duels they got a small break after everyone had gotten to fight.

"The surviving duellers are Ms. Adams, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Ms. Phelps, now each of you will have to fight against each other," announced Dumbledore as they agreed.

"Ms. Phelps is the first dueller and her opponent is Mr. Potter," announced Dumbledore as Harry stepped up with a rather excited Sirius who massaged the boys shoulders, Harry smiled at his godfather who winked at him and then released him.

Audrey noticed that Patricia used major charms and jinxes to move, her hand movements were lovely as her wrist moved with the slightest jerk, but then again Harry defeated her with good defence spells and it was Audrey's turn.

"Good luck," said Snape as Patricia drank some water from the bottle her uncle handed her and glared at Audrey like she was going to kill her.

"Good luck! Is that all you can say?" she asked nervously turning her head to look at him.

"Yes," drawled Snape as she shook her head and was called forward.

They bowed as Patricia refused to let go of the eye contact, she kept glaring her grey eyes into Audrey's dark brown ones. Patricia took her stance that she kept calling her peacock stand, it was quite cocky as her left hand was raised above her head as she swirled it around her head and then stopped it there and made her wrist drop her hand like it was dead as her wand was stretched in front of her, she stepped forward, one extremely large step as her legs were now wide apart, she moved a bit and then cocked her head as Audrey had to actually wait a minute for her to take her stance.

"Come on start already!" snarled Snape at Patricia as Audrey chuckled looking at him; he seemed to be in a good mood, Dumbledore threw him a warning look.

"You're dead Adams," said Patricia as she kept staring at Audrey as Audrey was being extra careful, but Merlin knew when Patricia moved and snarled as the spell hit Audrey straight in the chest.

"Crucio!"

No, it was happening again, the pain, the pain; she scream as Snape jumped to his feet in agitation, the girl wouldn't stop the spell. Why was she not stopping, Audrey couldn't take it, she screamed again as the pain was unbearable, it was breaking her as it sent tremors down her body, the longer she fought it the more painful it got, she had to fall to her knees, beg for mercy, but if she fell to her knees she would lose, she wasn't going to give Patricia that pleasure, not on her birthday.

Audrey screamed why wasn't Snape saying anything or Harry, why were they letting the pain come, Audrey couldn't take it anymore, she fell on her back but her legs were folded so technically her feet were still on the ground. Patricia stopped the curse as soon as Audrey fell to the ground. She stood there waiting to get Dumbledore's approval for her victory. Severus almost put his foot over the line to help Adams up who seemed to be shivering on the ground in pain as she gasped in need of air.

"No, Severus! If you come forth Ms. Adams will be disqualified," said Dumbledore as Snape looked at him wasn't she already out, she had fallen, hadn't she?

"She has fallen Ms. Phelps but her feet are still on the ground," smiled Dumbledore, he knew Audrey was intelligent but question was could she get up. Patricia looked thoroughly disappointed but she pointed her wand at Audrey again as she was asked to stop.

"We need to ask her if she wants to compete or not," said Dumbledore as he motioned Severus to come forth. He could she Rachel looking at Audrey worriedly as Snape kneeled down next to her.

"Audrey! Audrey can you hear me?" asked Severus as he looked at the girl on the ground, she looked disoriented as her eyes were losing focus as she panted.

"Audrey—you don't need to fight!" he said in a voice that was most soothing, Audrey looked into his eyes as she sighed softly closing her eyes, she needed to sleep.

"_**No, wake up! Wake Up!—you have to kill her."**_ snarled the insides of her head as she opened her eyes again, she could see Snape looking at her sadly, he seemed disappointed.  
>No, she couldn't afford to disappoint him. No, she had to wake up, she had to fight; she had to kill Patricia Phelps.<p>

Audrey felt her body sob as small noises came from her mouth, she could see Harry look at her from the line, along with her mother and Hermione they looked extremely worried, she looked at Snape who spoke to her again slowly, his mouth next her ears.

"You don't need to fight anymore Adams!" said Severus as Audrey gulped as the tremors seemed to have subsided, after all Patricia was only a fifteen year old her unforgivable wasn't going to be as bad as Voldemort's but it had created its damages.

"Let me help you up," he said as she jerked her arm away from her making him frown in anger, she pushed her body up as Fred and George hooted for her, Sirius looked on as if pleased.

"Severus make her stop!" said a soft voice from behind the line, Severus turned behind to see Rachel kneeling behind the line as she waited for Snape to get her daughter out, but Audrey seemed to be stubborn.

Audrey got to her feet as she looked Dumbledore in the eye.

"Adams! You are not fighting come on!" snarled Snape strongly as he ordered her out but Audrey didn't talk, talking would take up the strength she would need, the strength to kill Patricia.

"Adams!" snarled Severus again worriedly, another crucio in the chest, what the bloody hell was this girl clinging to? He noticed her nod curtly at Dumbledore.

"Severus!" ordered Dumbledore as Snape stood his ground.

"Adams! Come on, we're not fighting!" he snarled again.

"Listen to him darling!" said Rachel softly as Audrey had her back against them, she moved suddenly as her spell was directed at Snape who fell back and out of the line, Patricia had just aimed a cutting hex where he had been standing.

"You should have listened to him Audrey," tutted Patricia pitifully as Audrey dodged another one of her hexes.

"Reducto!" snarled Audrey as she aimed it at Patricia's head but narrowly missed it, the girl looked wide eyed at her opponent, what was she doing?

"Bombarda!" snarled Audrey as this missed Patricia as well but almost hit Jean.

"Adams!" snapped Snape scolding her again, he knew she was only taking revenge, removing her frustration on the girl of the crucio and possibly last April, but blowing her to pieces wasn't going to work.

Audrey laughed menacingly as another reducto missed Patricia, who was now moving her wand fanatically but the movement was very confusing for her at the speed at which Audrey sent those spells at here, she was quick and Patricia had a small brain which failed to register things quickly. Audrey kept moving from one position to the next, not giving Patricia a chance to set a good aim, not that she could but Audrey now spotted her weakness but she did not wish to part take in this any longer, she was going to finish this, she was going to insult Patricia by using her own wand against her, what better way to lose a duel than by the spell from your own wand—it was insulting and that was what Audrey wanted right now—humiliation of one Patricia Phelps.

"Expelliarmus!" snarled Audrey as Patricia's wand flew into her hands, now she had both the wands in her hand, Patricia couldn't believe it, she had been disarmed, it was over the duel was over, she had been defeated, but when she looked at Audrey the girl didn't seem keen on returning her wand as Dumbledore said something to her but it seemed like she didn't hear it or rather turned a deaf ear.

"Stupefy," snarled Audrey as she knocked Patricia off her feet sending two stunner from both wands simultaneous and Patricia landed unconscious at the end of the line, Audrey walked up to the girl and threw her wand on her body as Jean gritted his teeth and tried to revive his niece who came around in a few seconds but had trouble breathing so she was helped by Remus on Dumbledore's orders, Patricia still had to fight against Hermione, if she lost this one, which Audrey knew would, she would be out and sitting in the stands.

"Ms. Adams wins this round—I would suggest after Ms. Granger's match we shall continue later in the month," said Dumbledore as Jean helped Patricia out.

Audrey smiled at Snape who glared at her as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve; her turquoise robes had become rather dirty already.

"I am not pleased Adams!" he ordered as they sat down to watch Hermione duel.

"Why?" barked Sirius annoyed he was sitting next to Audrey, he seemed pretty impressed by her performance.

"I don't recall myself talking to you Black," snarled Snape as Audrey sat in the middle looking a little uncomfortable.

"You have a good student Snape, why aren't you impressed!" barked Black as if ordering Snape to be pleased.

"Well, if you must know Black, I do not believe revenge is the answer to your solutions, not when you've been hit in the chest with six cruciatus curses just a month ago," snapped Severus shutting Sirius up as he glowered at Audrey.

"Although, you can't deny—it would have been nice if I had blown her head off," she said sheepishly but her voice was cheerfully as she shivered the effects of the spell were still visible from time to time. Sirius beamed at her and grinned like he generally did his canines visible. She shivered again her hands shook on her knees.

"Drink this," ordered Snape handing her a vial of pink liquid, she recognized as a calming draught, she closed her eyes as the sugary taste filled her taste buds.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." she muttered her head down as he took the empty vial from her hand, he looked at her for a second as he began to realise how worried he had been when she had fallen on her back, there had to be so many possibilities for injuries and plus these were torture curses not tickling charms. He noticed how drained she had looked when he had knelt down beside her; all he wanted to do was keep her safe.

"It's alright you're safe," he said looking at her as she smiled at him, it melted his heart, he did not know if this girl was his daughter or not but he had started to care for her, making him sometimes wish she was.

"You still can't deny I was pretty awesome," she commented somewhat snootily as he rolled his eyes and snorted, he was going to get use to her in no time.

The rest of the evening was spent in a way that Harry's birthday had been and although Audrey felt a few after effects of the spell did not mean she wasn't going to be enjoying herself, after all this was the best birthday she had had in a long time, or ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- thanks again and do leave a review it will help the disease of Writer block-I think I am a border line patient**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN/- hey everyone-I am sorry I couldn't update sooner but the fast approaching exams pulled me away from my true priorities!**_

_**Anyways-I need to give you guys very depressing news-due to major exams approaching this will be the last chapter that i will be posting for this week-but don't worry I will return to do your and Audrey's bidding in a week or lets say by the 11th or if i am really happy by the ninth itself.**_

_**Hope you will stick with me and Audrey-I want to let you know how much you reviewing and favourating and alerting means to me-you guys are simply really nice-and I would like to declare that this story is the highest reviewed story out of my others anyways-so thank you very much.**_

_**Also voting lines have opened up here's the link**_

_**http:/energizewipawards (.) blogspot (.) com/**_

(replace the brackets and spaces with nothing =))

_**NOW ONWARD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Audrey woke up with a start, she had that dream again same one she had had on the night of the third task. Audrey felt dreadful as she woke up her night clothes drenched in her sweat, she panted like she had been running. She pushed her head on the head rest of the bed, she knew she wasn't going to be going back to bed, she was afraid that if she slept she'd dream again and if she dreamt again, she'd have the nightmare of Cedric being killed, this was like a repeat telecast of some show that wouldn't stop playing even if she didn't want to watch it, it was a terrible horror fiasco and every time she closed her eyes she saw Cedric's cold dead ones, it was a horrible feeling.

Audrey put on a black night robe that covered her grey tank top and blue boxer shorts; she pocketed her wand since these were dangerous times. It was not that Audrey didn't trust anyone here but she couldn't be more careful. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, no one was awake after all it was three in the morning but she thought she had heard a sound from the kitchens so her journey to the library was cut short as she opened the door of the kitchens. She noticed a tiny dwarf like figure muttering under his breath as it moved around the room cleaning the chair with a dirty pillow case, which Audrey knew must belong to him.

"Hello!" she said softly as the elf jumped startled at the polite gesture, he turned mumbling.

"Filthy half blood is talking to me," he sneered, Audrey realised it was a house elf, she brushed his comment away.

"I'm Audrey," she said smiling at the elf as it moved away from her.

"Filthy half blood is talking to Krecher!—what would Krecher's mistress say!" sneered Krecher as Audrey realised he had just mentioned that his name was Krecher—odd, she thought most house elves were named Missy or something like that.

"I haven't seen you before," said Audrey trying to converse with the old elf who looked at her with his wrinkled eyes.

"Krecher lives to serve the noble house of Black! Why are you being so nice to me half blood?" sneered Krecher as he pocketed the dirty cloth, Audrey didn't have an answer for that.

"Umm—should I be any different?" she asked Krecher as he widened his eyes.

"You are not from his land?" he asked accusingly.

"Well—I am from France," said Audrey she didn't know what the elf was implying.

"The country in the east?" Krecher asked again as Audrey smiled at him and nodded.

"My master had said—" began Krecher but shut up and with a pop he disappeared in front of Audrey's eyes. She looked at the spot he had been standing in. Apparation had gone to her nerves, she couldn't do it and everyone who did it seemed to be rubbing it in her face, it was annoying.

"Odd thing," she muttered to herself as she sat down on of the chairs and sighed, as she tried to close her eyes, they were heavy with sleep as she told herself.

"A little nap won't hurt,"

"_**No, you'll start dreaming again"**_

"But I am tired,"

"_**They are scary"**_

"I need to slee—"

With that Audrey's body responded to her request as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the chair with her head nestled on her folded arms on the dinner table her wand resting in her hand tightly around the expertly carved handle.

Severus had finally gotten to floo back to Grimmauld place, he had to report to both his masters and one of them had severely punished him for his tardiness, Voldemort's mood swings were growing like a teenagers, why wouldn't they, he did have the blood of two of the most magical teenagers within him. Severus flooed into the kitchen at around five in the morning, it was useless trying to sleep now since the duels were supposed to start after breakfast which was a few hours away. He dusted the ashes of his robes as he stepped out of the fireplace. He noticed Audrey sleeping at the table her hair all over her face as her lips were slightly parted, she was fast asleep, he could tell by her breathing which was slow and in rhythm.

"Adams!" he ordered nudging her slightly as he tried to wake her, what was she doing sleeping in the kitchen?

"Adams!" he called again a bit sterner she didn't move but grumbled something

"Cedric!" she groaned softly

Severus froze, she was dreaming of the Diggory boy's death.

"Don't kill Cedric!" she moaned again, Severus looked at her and cleared the hair off her face slowly so that she wouldn't wake, it was a rather hot August night and he saw that the hair on her sweaty face was wet. He did not know why but this girl got this out of him, he cared for her deeply but did not understand why, she was the daughter of a rivals sister as he was told, she was nothing to him, then why was he bubbling with emotions that he had never experienced before, why was he so crazily on to being in Lupin's line, why did he want to be her father?

"No!" she cried softly as she stirred a little and then thrashed around on her hands becoming stable again.

"Adams!" he said lightly shoving her with his hand that rest on her soft black locks. He saw her open her eyes but in a flash of a second her wand was at his throat as he was taken aback by the reaction. She was panting like she had been running out of somewhere, her eyes screamed in fright.

"It's okay," he said in a deep and low voice, he had to calm her down let her know she was awake, she only stared at him frightened by the thought that she had her wand at his throat, her hand started to shake.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, placing his own hand on hers and softly tugging it away.

"Put your wand away," he said softly but his voice was still demanding in some way as he noticed her breathing becoming stable as she was more and more aware of her surroundings, she looked away and placed her wand on the table as her hands went into her hair.

"Get yourself in bed," he ordered as he tried his best to hide his concerns.

"I'm sorry," she said softly her voice was heavy with emotion, he could tell she was about to cry, if she did he wouldn't really know what to do. Someone made their way down the steps as Severus saw Rachel push him aside and engulf the girl into her arms, Audrey buried her head into space between the woman's breasts and let her tears fall freely as her eyes were closed and she sobbed.

"**Go**," ordered Rachel looking harshly at him as she said soothing gibberish into the girl's ear smoothing her hands through the girl's hair and back. Severus did not move, he felt stuck on the spot as Audrey's sobs grew violent by the minute that was when he realised that she hadn't let herself go like that since the night at the graveyard, he felt sorry for her, his insides begged him to say something but he was incapable to produce the words, he was nothing to them, just a stupid Hogwarts professor, what right did he have to console the girl. None, he had none. He made his way out of their as quick as his feet took him away, he wondered if the girl had ever had a breakdown like that before. He sat down on the couch in the leaving room tool of his robes and unbuttoned half of his shirt which he untucked from his pants; he took of his shoes and lay there wondering about the two occupants of the kitchen.

"Bloody Malfoy," cursed Severus as he tried to close his eyes and think of something else, but he couldn't, the girl's sobs still rang in his ears as his heart begged him to go back down. But he was not going to listen he had stopped listening to the quite musing of his heart a very long time ago, when he had lost his fiancée the woman who sat in the kitchen who wouldn't even look at his face anymore as he craved to hold just once more. Severus sniffed and gulped, was he crying? He hadn't released when his heart had wrenched his emotions and come out so openly. It was not like Severus to cry in a place he knew was not private enough, but what was he supposed to do, he had never felt this alone in his life.

"Get a grip!" his mind taunted him, he cleared his eyes and turned to sleep on his back, tomorrow would be a new day, tomorrow would be a stronger mask on his feelings.

* * *

><p>Audrey woke up in her bed as the curtains around it were drawn; she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself into the bathroom as she checked the time. It was twelve in the afternoon; she had slept through breakfast and was almost going to miss lunch. She hurried through leaving her morning tardiness behind and pushing herself through to the kitchens. What had been a good birthday turned out to be the pathetic start of a new year for her.<p>

She entered the kitchen as a few worried glances went her way, even she knew she had lost a lot of weight through the summer but she looked most dreadful today, she looked at Harry, he seemed to be rather dazed.

She placed a few hash browns into her plate along with the pork chops, maybe if she ate she'd feel better, but she knew it wasn't going to work, it never did after all she had always been a fussy eater.

Suddenly Patricia entered the kitchens, she seemed to be in tears as she approached Jean and threw herself into the man's embrace, Audrey thought she was pathetic to show her emotions that way. Audrey looked back at her lunch as her mood turned her away from the uneaten contents, she noticed Patricia looking at her accusingly.

"What did you do to it?" she snarled accusingly as people turned from their quite lunch to her Audrey did not look up.

"Adams, answer her!" demanded Jean blankly as Audrey looked up at them, she had no idea what they were talking about.

"To what?" she asked softly, she could tell she was feeling rather dreadful and should have just slept a bit more.

"To my wand you bit**!" snarled Patricia taking large steps towards Audrey as Audrey looked at her dumbfound.

"It refuses to work after you touched it with you scum blooded hands!" she snarled, Audrey looked away, she did not know what was happening but she had been insulted in front of a table full of people, she did not know what to say.

"You're worse than a mudblood! Even they can't do thing like that—filthy blood!" snarled Patricia. Remus stood from his seat but Tonks tugged at his shirt, he frowned at her as he noticed Harry speak.

"Shut up!" snarled Harry pushing his chair back in resentment as no one uttered a word, Jean looked at him angrily while Patricia couldn't really say anything.

"Don't ever use that word against my friends!" he snarled pointing his wand at Patricia as he pulled Audrey's hand into his and tugged her up.

"Come on, we're going to get some air," he ordered looking into Audrey's eyes as he pulled her out of the main door. No one said anything, they just got back to their lunch as Remus looked at Sirius who nodded and turned into his animagus form and left the house behind them.

Harry pulled Audrey through the street and into the muggle park opposite the house, there were children playing and laughing as he sat her down in one of the empty swings which were deserted at the moment, he sat down on one next to her, she still didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked almost silently as she shook her head.

"That girl is a nuisance—I am so telling everyone to stop giving her attention—although I don't think that will be necessary," he mouthed angrily.

"Thanks—for—sticking—up-," she said as she couldn't go on tears left her eyes as she turned away sobbing, Harry looked at her oddly he had never in his dreams imagined Audrey go weak and cry. He got out of his swing and knelt down next to Audrey as he rested his hand in lap.

"Audrey—you have got to tell me what's bothering you," he said as she stopped crying.

"Every time—" she began as she closed her eyes and opened them to look start into the bright green ones that held her reflection.

"Every time—I close my eyes I see him Harry—I see Cedric—dead in front of my face and I can't do anything about it—and then there is Voldemort who refuses to let me sleep—I curse every day I was born!" she spat as a few more tears fell down.

"I suppose you're not alone on this one then—Audrey I think we need to stick together on this one—we're going through the same phase," said Harry wisely, she looked at him and gave him a weary smile.

"I care about you Adams," he said smiling at her as she wiped her tears and chuckled.

"I need someone like that," she muttered as she moved slightly making enough place for him to sit uncomfortably, but sitting beside him made her feel calmer, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine—I promise," he said taking one of her hands into his as he rest his head on hers and waited as she replied with a snort but did not move her head away, he too felt so much better.

"Beside you are not alone in this one Audrey—I used to think that way—and look now—I have your company along with Ron and Hermione who are quite persistent on accompanying me on everything, I swear sometimes I think I might just be the death of them," he said as he pushed the swing back and forth with his legs as hers moved in a similar way but there was no effort.

"You mustn't say things like that—they're your best friends—I mean Leon and Gabs never let me be either you know," she said and then shut up, she had been missing them intensely as well.

"Do you think you need Fred and George's help in making Patricia's summer a hell?" he asked a gleam in his eyes as she laughed her tears and fears forgotten.

"Maybe," she replied as they made their way back to Grimmauld place, he still had her hand in his as Sirius followed them as sneakily as he could manage but Audrey turned behind as she let go of Harry's hand.

"We know you're following us Sirius," she said as the black dog looked at her and cocked his head, she smiled as he turned into a man again.

"You shouldn't have just pulled your fancy arses out like that," he scolded them as they looked sheepishly at him but he smiled and put his arm across their shoulders and walked them home telling them a story of the marauders.

* * *

><p>Rachel had had the effect of Patricia's harsh words for her daughter; she could feel the blood rising in her veins when that wretched girl said those things to Audrey. She was pleased Jean was telling her off for the use of such language but when she thought about it clearly she wondered if Jean was no different.<p>

Rachel sat in her room on the bed as she thought about this, did Jean think her daughter was scum too? Did he think she was not good enough? After all he did not really like her? Was this the source of his hatred for her? Blood status.

Rachel sat in her room pondering when Jean walked in and shut the door; he sat down besides her on the bed and rested his head on her folded knees.

"What are you thinking babe?" he asked lovingly as she looked into his blue green eyes.

"Nothing, I was just—thinking of nothing," she commented dryly as he did not push instead he sat down beside her and took her in his arms, she tried to wriggle free but a small kiss on her shoulder and she stopped moving.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" he asked her softly as she refused to meet his eyes.

"I was thinking about our marriage," he said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, now he had all her attention. Marriage, they had agreed last year that they'd decide the date for next year, but they hadn't as of yet.

"I was thinking next week, we could have a small ceremony right here," he said kissing her near her ear.

"Next week! Jean that's crazy," she replied as he looked a bit disheartened.

"Do you not want to marry me Rach?" he asked as she had already slipped away from him.

"That's stupid Jean of course I do—but next week—is just so sudden—I mean I haven't even met your family—nothing!" she said thinking of all the possible excuses, a marriage now was a ridiculous thought.

"You could meet them during the rehearsal dinner! Come on Ray say yes!" he said pulling her hand into his as he looked at her lovingly, she hated it when he called her Ray, it brought back to many memories.

"I—," she began but words failed her, why in the world should she refuse this wonderful man in front of her, he was smart, rich, handsome, everything she needed.

"Ok," she said meekly as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips fondly. All Rachel could think now was,

"_**Audrey's going to kill me!"**_

"You what!" snarled her daughter as she revealed the news to her and Remus first.

"Well it seems perfect!" she said as Remus sighed and cracked his neck last week's full moon had taken its toll on him.

"Well—if it is so bloody perfect what do you want me to say?" snarled Audrey as the kitchen had started to fill with people.

"I want you to say yes," said Rachel as she pleaded with her daughter, she did not know why but her approval was important.

"No," said Audrey stubbornly as she scowled angrily.

"Please Audrey! Please! Just the rehearsal dinner—that's all I am asking—they want to meet my family—I owe them that—and his whole family will be there—it will be so odd if you won't be present!" said Rachel pleading as she knelt to her daughters level who was sitting on a chair.

"No! I will not—you can very well make an excuse!" she said angrily as Remus sighed.

"What excuse can she possibly make Drey?" he asked sternly as the girl refused to budge.

"You can tell them I'm dead—I am as good as to you anyways!" she snarled at her mother as Rachel slumped and closed her eyes, she did not know what to do.

"What will it take for you to come?" Rachel asked succumbing to bribery as Audrey looked at her harshly.

"All I ask is that you leave me alone!" she snarled and then stormed out of the kitchen.

"It's not going to work, I suppose," said Remus as he looked at Rachel rubbed her head with her hand.

Someone was clanking a glass for attention as Rachel turned to see Jean beaming at a table now full of people who looked like they were going to be very pissed with him.

"I have good news everybody—," he said smiling like a hyena as Rachel closed her eyes and hoped he wasn't going to announce it like this.

"Rachel and I have decided to get married next week!" he smiled as Rachel slumped as she sat down next to Remus. She noticed Remus wasn't looking at Jean at all, instead he was looking at Severus, who seemed to be looking at his food with intense hatred his fork was plunged into the heart of the meat as he got up darkly and excused himself from the room as quietly as he could, Tonks who was sitting next to him smiled at him and nodded as she then continued to shake Jean's hand, Rachel's eyes followed Severus out of the room, his shoulders were slumped, Severus Snape was a defeated man.

A rather loud crash was heard coming through the potions lab but no one in the kitchen heard it, Severus couldn't help his anger, he displaced it on the only things in his reach, most of the thin glass vials and test tubes lay cracked and broken on the floor. He had a glass of neat fire whiskey placed on his workstation as he gulped it down in a single sip and slammed it on the workstation filling the glass again and two more shots of fire whiskey down and Severus sat on the stool behind the workstation and stared at the blank wall as the flavour of the hard alcohol still lingered in his mouth, he greedily poured himself another glass and gulped it down, he then continued to look at the blank wall as he closed his eyes and checked the time. Almost midnight and Severus stumbled out of the lab drunk as he almost tumbled down the stairs but somehow made his way to the backyard.

Severus realised he wasn't the only one awake, he made his way to the small figure with its feet in the pool and then sat down besides it and pushed his feet into the cold water, he noticed Audrey looking at the stars as she turned her attention to him, her nose pulled in his whiff, she realised instantly he was drunk.

"What!" he slurred she smiled at him and shrugged.

"Yes! Bloody Snape is drunk! Snape is piss drunk! Hahaha! Laugh at Snivellus he's fuc— drunk!" he snarled and then turned to his legs and splashed water. She laughed, it was funny—she was laughing—she was laughing with him—no one had done that before—who was she.

"Who are you love?" he slurred as he lay down in the grass his feet still in the pool.

"You've had a bit too much professor—maybe you should get some sleep," said Audrey softly as she lay down next to him.

"Rachel is getting married!—to that ***—!" he said and sniffed.

"Yes, he's a ***—," she repeated as he turned his head to look at her.

"Who are you?" he asked again squinting his eyes.

"I'm Audrey—Audrey Adams," she said shrugging as he chuckled.

"Audrey Adams! you're Rachel's niece—how is Rachel?" he asked her, she thought he was hilarious when he was drunk.

"She's brilliant, I suppose," she replied as his face fell.

"She was always brilliant—brilliant!" he said softly and chuckled.

"Did you love her?" Audrey asked him slowly as he laughed loudly.

"Did! I don't did stupid girl! I still do—how can I stop loving Rachel Adams—she is everything to me," he slurred as a few tears slipped his eyes with a subtle sob.

Audrey felt terrible; she was sitting there with her father who had no idea who she was and sobbing about her mother to her. She felt so depressed that she wanted to cry out with him possibly share his misery after all she was miserable by the same fact.

She could hear the soft crunching of the grass coming towards them, she lifted her body from besides him and looked at the three figures in front of her, her eyes widened as someone pushed their wand into her throat and the same was done to Snape, Audrey fell unconsciously on the ground along with Snape who lay there besides her like before.

"Obliviate!" said Rachel pointing her wand to each of the unconscious persons and then nodding at Sirius and Remus.

Remus picked up his god daughter in his arms and carried her towards the kitchen as Sirius grunted and dragged Snape's limp body in the same direction, Rachel helped him.

"You—think—this is a bit too much now Rach?" Sirius grunted as Rachel looked at him as she pulled Snape and thrust one of his hands over her shoulder while Sirius did the same.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean—well isn't it enough now—even Snivellus deserves a chance to—well—set things right," said Sirius as walked into the kitchen.

"No," she said simply as Sirius sighed. He noticed Remus had stopped and placed Audrey down he was reasoning with someone as Sirius got a glimpse of a black messy head.

"Why is Sirius carrying Snape?" asked Harry suspiciously as Remus tried to reason with him.

"Move," snarled Rachel dumping Snape on Sirius, it looked like they hugging each other.

Rachel caught hold of Harry's scuff and pulled him to her wand tip as she muttered a spell.

"Sorry Potter—nothing personal," she said as Harry was now unconscious as she placed him on a seat and ripped him off that memory.

"You think what we're doing is right?" Remus asked angrily as Rachel turned to him.

"Yes, it feels right," said Rachel, they had no idea how guilty she was actually feeling.

* * *

><p>Minerva made her way into the headquarters with a wet umbrella as she closed it and placed it into the troll leg umbrella stand and muttered under her breadth about how ridiculous the London climate had become.<p>

She made her way to the kitchen where she found Sirius and Remus talking to each other in hushed voices as Rachel entered the kitchen behind her.

"Well boys I see you're up to no good," she smiled, remembering their marauder days.

"Not really professor—I mean Minerva," said Sirius correcting himself, he held the greatest respect for his head of house and he still did, the only part was, she still scared him a little sometimes.

"—we're just discussing about last night," added Sirius as Remus kicked him from below the table, now Minerva was very curious.

"What happened last night?" she asked sitting down next to them as Rachel stiffened and looked angrily at Sirius.

"Nothing Minerva," said Remus casually brushing her away trying to change the topic.

"Not you Mr. Lupin, I was asking Black—come on Sirius what happened last night," asked Minerva giving him the sternest of glares.

"Nothing that concerns you," sneered Rachel in the background as Minerva ignored her and looked Sirius down, she had been teaching since the past 38 years and she was very good at breaking.

"I—I—" started Sirius as both Remus and Rachel shook their heads.

"I—Audrey found out about Snape! But Rachel obliviated her so she wouldn't know— And then we obliviated Snape so he wouldn't remember either" finished Sirius as he covered his mouth, Minerva spun around in madness as her daughter looked at her feet sheepishly.

"You did what!" she snarled angrily at her daughter as she slumped in behind Remus's chair.

"You heard him clearly. Didn't you?" said Rachel indignantly as she tried to push aside the matter.

"The severity of this situation is disgraceful Rachel! How could you! How dare you!" said Minerva her nostrils flaring.

"You don't boss over me anymore mu—I can do what I please—she's my daughter and if I want her to stay away from him, she will stay away from him!" snarled Rachel in retaliation.

"I don't believe you'd go so low—this is not how I raised you," said Minerva softly as Rachel did not have a reply to that—this was not how she was raised, it was true.

"Why are you being so selfish?" asked Minerva calmly but her anger was still evident on her Scottish face, but her daughter was no less, after all being Minerva McGonagall's daughter was no laughing matter and seeing that Rachel had inherited her sweet tooth from her father there had to be something that she'd inherit from her lovely mother.

"Selfish! I am being Selfish! Don't even dare point that finger at me!" snarled Rachel.

"Who was it that had to move to another country—who was it that had to give up her surname?" snarled Rachel.

"You have no right! No bloody right!" snarled Rachel as tears glistened in her eyes, Minerva sighed, how was she supposed to console her daughter she had just disappointed. Sirius and Remus looked on uncomfortably as someone stumbled into the kitchen. All their attention was now diverted from Rachel and Minerva to the man pouring tea into his black mug and dropping three drops of grey blue liquid into it.

Severus looked at the quite room as they started at him awkwardly; he drank the liquid that warmed him inside. He had woken up feeling odd and distracted and realised he had a bad hangover but he did not even remember drinking. He shook his head distractedly as he tried to make sense of his surroundings as he scowled at Minerva, what was she doing here? But he did not have enough time to ponder further as his left lower arm burnt sharply; it was so sudden that he almost dropped his mug of boiling tea all over his shirt.

"Bugger!" he muttered as he placed the mug on the counter and then walked to the front door pulled out his travelling cloak and exited, but his eyes darted to the two occupants on the top of the stairs, seemed like Potter and Adams had woken up. He noticed Potter miss a step as Adams held him up and helped him straighten up, Severus made his way out.

Audrey and Harry made their way to the kitchens and sat down looking rather dazed as they did, Harry's mouth was hang open a little while Audrey sat their staring at the wall in front of her. Remus and Sirius looked and each other and their respective god children as they chorused together.

"You two feeling alright?"

"Well we woke up—" began Audrey.

"Feeling rather—" continued Harry looking at the spot Audrey was staring at.

"Disoriented," completed Audrey turning her eyes to look at Remus's brown ones, she cocked her head as her lips parted.

"Disoriented?" asked Minerva sitting down next to her grand-daughter.

"Yes—disoriented," chuckled Audrey blinking several times before getting up.

"I think—I want to eat something," said Harry oddly looking at Sirius, who found his behaviour rather odd. Fred and George entered the kitchens looking fresh followed by Hermione and Ginny who were smiling with Mrs. Weasley on their tail. Hermione sat down next to Harry as Ginny sat opposite them and looked at Harry and Audrey oddly, they seemed to be spaced out.

"You look doped—like your high on grater root—are you?" commented Ginny as Mrs. Weasley disapproved her daughter's choice of words.

"Ginny!"

"What? look at them!" said Ginny crossing her hands over her chest and pouted.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred and George as they noticed the kitchens were full.

"We woke up!" said Harry laughing as he laughed and his head rolled over and fell on Audrey's shoulder, she laughed loudly with him as Fred and George looked at them oddly.

"We was feeling Disoriented!" giggled Audrey as she laughed she was trying to mimic a house elf a rather bad impersonation, Harry was almost in tears as he laughed like a mad man.

"—you sound like Dobby—Hermione she sounds like Dobby!" laughed Harry.

"Who's Dobby?" asked Audrey as she looked at Harry and then he looked back at her oddly and started laughing.

"Disoriented?" Hermione muttered under her breadth as she frowned like she was calculating something in her head.

"Odd! Reminds me of Lockhart after we hit him with that spell," said Ron shrugging at Ginny who frowned.

"That's it!" said Hermione but then she shook her head.

"What?" asked Fred and George.

"The memory charm or better known as the Obliviate jinx has side effects on victims who have been made to sit through it for the first time—research says that several victims have reported to feel rather, like they said—disoriented!" completed Hermione as she frowned.

"Agreed, but who'd obliviate the two of them and why?" asked Fred suspiciously as George nodded vigorously.

"Alright that will be enough! I think a good breakfast will solve this—" said Mrs. Weasley placing a large plate of toast in front of everyone.

Audrey's face grew pale as she jumped from her seat as Harry's smile fell.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she announced and then stumbled up to the sink.

"Me too," replied Harry and joined her, as they took out the contents of last night's supper.

"Oh dear! I wonder what's gotten into them?" wonder Molly aloud as Ginny muttered.

"It has to be the Grater root," she muttered and then put a large piece of toast into her mouth as Mrs. Weasley threw her a disapproving glance.

Rachel closed her eyes as she could see Minerva glaring at her from the corner as Sirius walked up to the sink and waved his wand so the contents were gone as he rubbed their backs soothingly.

"Maybe you should get to bed," said Sirius as the two nodded and made their way up to bed.

"I hope you're happy," hissed Minerva to her daughter who looked at her with the same intense glare, they both turned away from each other looking extremely angry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- please don't kill me! but that had to happen-I mean that is Rachel for you after all she's pretty possessive about her daughter but she doesn't realize the gravity of the situation and too many years off anguish has made her mind stop listening to her mother-she doesn't realize just how much she and her own daughter are alike. But dont worry-i'll give you guys some treats once I get back from this hell hole called exams-I dotn like the fact that i have to write pages for answers-i mean what happened to simple MCQs?huh-bloody *** i hate the system here-they suck so bad!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN/- hey everyone!-I am so excited to be updating this chapter-Aaa! i cant say anymore-(sniggers secretly) just read it_**

**_Also guys check out the awesome piece of fanart that Animechick made especially for this story-do favourite collect and comment on it-do the needful i am sure you will here's the link_**

**_(.com/gallery/#/d4fg7v7)hope you like it_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Yesterday had been odd, it was as if someone had stirred Audrey through a lovely room full of lights, beautiful lights that had the power to make her feel pleasant, they were unworldly and she had been pleased that Harry felt it too, he saw what she saw, it was what the hippies would call a revelation, but nothing had been revealed, it was just so pleasant.

She remembered during dinner Snape had given Harry and her some potion and instructed them to gulp it down they had listened to him because he looked like he was wearing a multi coloured sarong. It had been funny then, but after they had had the potion, the lights began to fade, the multi coloured sarong was gone and they saw every one clearly. It was depressing, so depressing that they looked around baffled and tried to reach for the fading lights, but they couldn't reach them, they were going away—far far away.

"Stop them Harry! Ask them to come back!" she begged him as Harry tried his best to catch the lights in his hands but he was unsuccessful as both of them were now nothing, they were surrounded by darkness as they fell asleep.

When they finally woke the next morning they realised that everyone had all ready gone for shopping in Diagon alley, Remus reported that Sirius would be getting Harry's stuff while Rachel would make sure Audrey had all her things. But nor Harry or Audrey cared; they just wanted those lights back.

"What lights?" asked Remus as he looked at them, Tonks was sitting on the table drinking her tea.

"Those colourful lights Rem! They were beautiful," said Audrey reminiscing about the lights.

"I think they've gone mental," said Tonks as Harry and Audrey looked at her sharply.

"I suppose you should forget about them now," suggested Remus as Audrey and Harry sighed. After a short swim and a good breakfast that Tonks almost destroyed they had forgotten about the lights, they now wished they had gone to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't been very excited when she bought the white knee length dress for her wedding next week, truth was she didn't want to get married; it seemed absolutely ridiculous as Remus had put it, but Jean was happy and she did not want to let him down. The really reason for her flight feelings were obviously unknown to Jean or anyone for that matter except for her. After all, she had never really ever loved anyone except '<strong>him'<strong> and '**he**' had gone and broken her heart, since that day she had stopped trusting things that had anything to do with love, apart from when her daughter had been born, but then that was a different kind of love, not even close to the wretched one that her daughter had become an everyday reminder of and yet life went on and they had to go with it, so when opportunity came, Rachel wasn't going to let it go so easily.

Audrey on the other was listening to music in her room as Harry had decided to go for a small ride on his broom around the backyard, with Tonks supervising him, they were now playing quidditch where only the snitch that Harry was gifted was being used and they were seeing who was faster as they raced to catch it.

* * *

><p>Audrey closed her book and then the stereo, as she opened the black satchel she had brought with her she tried to look for some candy, but instead she pulled out a big bunch of parchments and stared at them. She picked one up and read it, she had completely forgotten about this.<p>

"_Dear Ray,_

_I know his secret, I don't think you should be roaming with a werewolf anymore—I fear your safety._

_Yours,_

_S."_

Another one was as short.

"_Dear Ray,_

_Please don't be mad—I tried making friends with Lupin—but I cannot seem to. Well—he roams with Potter! You cannot expect me to forgive him and that murderous lunatic Black tried to kill me! You cannot expect me to just forgive them. If this is who you wish to hang out with then maybe it is futile for us to carry forward any of this._

_S"_

"_Dear Ray,_

_It has been a depressing week—I know you are angry, but I miss you. I am sorry—you were right I had no right to tell you who to be friends with. I am sorry. I miss you Ray._

_S"_

'S' the letters said S! That only meant. There was a rapt knock on the door as Audrey scrambled around to shuffle the letters and push them into her satchel, she straightened her t-shirt and opened the door. It was Snape.

"Hey," she greeted him with a small smile, there he was, her father standing there right there in front of her.

"Hello—" he said in his smooth voice as he looked at her and then asked.

"I was wondering if—you had any of your ingredients left—specifically any bezoars from your kit?" he asked as she shook her head and let him come in, he settled down on her bed as she rummaged her trunk for her box of potions ingredients.

Severus settled down as the mattress bounced a bit under his weight, he noticed he was sitting on an old parchment he pulled it out and looked at it closely. Was that his handwriting?

"_Dear Ray,_

_It has been so long—if you want to talk to me you could—come down to the lake before dinner—I'll wait for you. I need to ask you something very important Ray. If you don't come I'll take it that it's over and that you've given up on me as well—just like everyone else. Don't let me down Ray._

I wish we could talk about this,

_Miss you,_

_S"_

Severus re-read the parchment at least twice; of course this was his hand writing—this was his first letter to Rachel telling her how guilty he was for accusing Lupin for Black's prank and after he called Lily that terrible thing. He had always been jealous of Lupin and Rachel's friendship but it had not mattered to him then because he had realised how much he actually loved her and since she was the one who had forced Lily to talk to him, made him love her even more.

"Where—Where did you get this!" he snarled harshly as the girl looked at him curiously as her eyes widened, she snatched it away from him.

"It's—I—Well—please don't tell my aunt!" was all she could say as she smoothed the parchment carefully that he had almost torn apart. He did not look away, this was not the answer he was looking for; she sat down next to him and sighed.

"All my life—has been about this—find out who this blasted 'S' is!" she said slowly as she traced the 'S' on the parchment with her finger.

"Why?" he asked wanting to know the reason for her desperate search for him, he wasn't going to tell her it was him, not till she told him the reasons.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him softly as he shook his head impulsively.

"Can I really trust you sir?" she asked trying to test his patience.

"I believe you can," he replied as she turned away to look at the parchment.

"Rachel Adams is not really my aunt," she said looking at the parchment as Severus caught his breath in his chest. No, she couldn't possibly be, but hadn't he always known secretly? Hadn't what Lucius told him prepared him for this?

"She's your mother isn't she?" Severus asked sighed trying to find the right words, but he couldn't—how was he, Severus Snape supposed to tell this wonderful fifteen year old friend of his, that he was her father. How?

Audrey nodded as she placed the parchment into her satchel along with the others.

"You see why it is so important for me to know—if I find this 'S' I will know who my father is?" said Audrey pushing her hair into a pony tail at the back of her head.

"What if this 'S' character was a bad person? What if he didn't deserve someone as good as you?" he asked as he slumped and stared into his lap were his hands rest, he choked back tears with the greatest efforts as he refused to meet her eyes, his eyes!

"What if he doesn't know shit about being a father—what if he doesn't know how to treat you well?" he asked as she looked at him. Why wasn't he telling her the truth—was he the 'S' he had to be. He just did.

"I don't know," she said finally sitting down next to him, their arms touched, she buried her face into her hands and then pulled them down.

"I suppose we'll see when he finds out," she said softly, was he afraid—yes maybe he was after all she knew his own father had been a big f**ker.

"Do you have any suspicions" he asked her just to clear the tension.

"Yes," she replied readily, he looked at her; finally their eyes met as he studied her soft features but did not get anything he was looking for.

"Who?" he asked as pushed a few bezoars into his hand.

"You," she replied timidly as she closed her trunk at the foot of her bed and sat there for a few seconds and before she could face him again, she let her tears fall into her trunk, she wondered if he was going to accept her, whether he would lie to her, she did not know, all she knew was that she had revealed her secret to him, now it was his turn to decide, to do what he was supposed to, to decide what he wanted to do with her.

She could hear him shuffling, she thought he was leaving but his feet moved towards her as he knelt down next to her and cleared her eyes, she didn't look at him, her head was down but the next thing she knew his arms were around her back and her head on his chest as he pulled her into the softest embrace, she could feel his tears fall into her hair and wet her scalp but she did not care. Today, she and he finally had the freedom to cry.

She lay there on his chest in his embrace her hand lay on his chest as she moved her head up to rub her head against the side of his face. She had hugged Remus so many times, but she never felt like this before, his breath in her hair his hand rubbing softly on her back soothing her, it was different it was just how they kept describing in books. She was no longer the Cinderella she had been cursed as, her father had come to take her into his arms; he had broken her curse.

"You're beautiful," he said softly into her hair as he pushed his hands through her hair and stroked it softly, he could feel her smile across his chest, he pulled her away from him to study her face.

"You have my eyes—such a dead giveaway—I was so stupid—I ruined your life—I am so sorry," he said pulling her back into his strong arms as she shook her head vigorously trying to deny his statement.

"No! Don't! Don't say that—you didn't know! It wasn't your fault—it wasn't," she said a few more cries escaped her body.

"I m so sorry—I wasn't there—I should have been—I was a selfish jerk!—I am sorry! I am so sorry," he said refusing to let go of her as she shook her head against his face she could feel the light stubble on it.

"I am a terrible person," he said holding her close like she was the closest thing to him right now.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked as he let go of her as she sat down next to him, his eyes had softened and his demeanour was different, it was as if he was a different man.

"You can tell me anything!" he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I have always wanted to meet you so badly—odd thing is that I already know you!" she said chuckling.

"You don't know me," said Severus getting up as he got up and sat down on the mattress.

"But I do," she said getting up and standing beside him.

"No! No! I'm not a very pleasant person—I mean I look at me—I don't even look like a nice person," he said pushing his hair away but it flopped back.

"I don't care how you look!—you're my father—are you not?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes—Yes I am—at least—yes—yes I am," he said sighing as she smiled.

"Then that should be enough," said Audrey hugging his waist as he put his hand around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How is your mother going to take this?" he asked her as she pulled away from him, she frowned as he smiled she even frowned like him. It felt like he was holding her as a new born, he loved to hold her. He did not know how but he had never thought he would even be a father—a good father for that matter and here he was few minutes into getting news that he was a father to a fifteen year old and he was already feeling drawn to her.

"I like your name—Audrey! It's a nice name it suits you," he said abruptly.

"Thanks—dad," she said beaming at him as he pulled her back to him, he was feeling something he hadn't in a long time. He was feeling like the happiest man on earth.

"Mum's probably going to kill me," she said sighing as she pulled away from him and pushed her books back into her trunk.

"Over my dead body she will," he said snidely as she smiled and replied.

"Well then we're both dead aren't we?" she asked him, he smiled and shrugged in agreement.

"I suppose it is best if we spoke to Dumbledore about this before you announcing it to the world," he said a little frown on his face.

"Sure—but Remus is in the kitchen and he'd want to know why you are taking me to see him," she said as he thought for an answer.

"Well—we'll just have to tell him the truth then," he said as she smiled, he knew she trusted Lupin more than she trusted herself, after all he had taken his spot for him, he had raised the girl to some extent and Severus was thankful to Lupin for that, he no longer held grudges against him, Black was a different topic, but from now on Remus Lupin was good in his books.

* * *

><p>Severus and Audrey got out of the room and into the kitchen, unfortunately Remus wasn't the only one present, the Weasley had returned from their shopping in Diagon alley along with Rachel and Sirius.<p>

"Audrey! Come look at my dress!" said Rachel, she seemed excited. Audrey looked at Snape as he nodded and pushed her forward. Minerva and Albus just flooed into the kitchens and Severus was revealed to some extent that he could now ask Albus what to do, all of a sudden his daughter felt like a glitch in the plan. No, he was not going to think that way, he had pushed too many people away, he could not afford to push this innocent girl away, she had a pure heart through which she seemed to channel affection for him—he was all she had waited for, no one ever had, it was different, he wasn't going to let go of this in a million years. People began clearing out of the kitchen as only Rachel and Jean remained behind with the Dumbledores, Audrey and her father.

"A word Albus," said Severus as Dumbledore looked from his wife to Snape, his half moon spectacles looking rather odd with his crass muggle clothing although his wife looked much sober.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Rachel showing her white dress to her daughter, who simply cocked her head and looked away. This did not go down well with Jean because he could hear Rachel complain.

"What do you not like it?" asked Rachel studying the dress closer as large bags of Audrey's school things rest at the end of the table.

"The dress is something I least have complaints against in this fuss up of a marriage," sneered Audrey as Rachel slumped. Jean did not take this lightly, he forgot about the people in the room, his anger rose, he had enough of the girl's remarks and taunts, he had had it with her making her mother feel pathetic about this marriage, her remarks were the reason why Rachel had fumbled, everything about her made his blood boil, how dare she a disgusting little twit tell off a pureblood like Rachel, so what if she was her daughter, so what if Rachel had made a mistake by knocking herself up with this little monstrosity that did not mean that she had to suffer punishments as such from this piece of shit.

"You apologise to her now!" snarled Jean as he walked forward and stood in front of Audrey covering Rachel's view of her.

"Jean forget it," said Rachel in a small voice as she waited for Jean to calm down and move but something told her he wasn't going to.

"No! I have had it with this chit's attitude—she has no right Rachel—so what if you made a mistake—so what?—that doesn't mean she has the right to punish you every single day of your life," snarled Jean angrily. Audrey looked at him angrily, had he just called her a chit! He was no less a bastard, how dare he!

"I wasn't talking to you," said Audrey indignantly as she kept her head and voice as low and cool as she could but growled none the less.

"You little bit-" snarled Jean as he pushed forward his hand slightly twitched and raised high in the air as it came slamming down into her face in a matter of seconds. It stung, it stung that every stood shocked as Jean looked victorious in resent at her, her mother got up shocked but it hurt that no one said anything, that her father—

"You fucking— touched my daughter—I'll kill you" snarled Severus as he lunged towards Jean in what looked like a sprint that took the man by surprise and they both went down on the floor, Severus punched Jean's dainty nose and made it bleed like a river, just like Patricia's had. Audrey looked at Severus he was going to kill Jean if they didn't pull him off him, she could see Jean already cowering under his blows. An odd feeling filled her as tried to pull him off Jean, she was pleased to see Jean cowering under her father, it was nice to know that he was stronger than Jean, what touched her heart more was that he hadn't pulled out his wand to hurt him, he had launched himself to fulfil the deed, he wanted to kill the man who hit his daughter, hitting him with his own hands was more satisfying than blasting him off with his wand.

"Severus stop!" said Minerva as she tried to pull him off Jean with Audrey's help.

"Please dad—you'll kill him," said Audrey softly her hair falling to one side of her face, she knew Minerva was looking at her.

"Exactly my f*****g point!" snarled Severus as he administered the last blow to Jean's face as the man was knocked out cold. Severus got up and kicked the unmoving man as he stretched his hand it had gone numb while punching Jean but he did not care, he wasn't going to let any one touch his daughter—he'd had too many beating when he was a boy, they were not pleasant—he wasn't going to let them even a second close to this girl—she was all he had left now, apart from his parents who he never cared to meet and a few muggle cousins.

"I believe we should carry forward this conversation in a more private place," said Dumbledore as he called in Remus who looked around and saw the commotion, Snape looked to be nursing his fist while Jean lay there on the floor with blood all over his face while Rachel tended to him.

"Remus—would you mind joining our conversation," asked Dumbledore as Remus shook his head as his eyes rested on Jean, he walked up to Rachel and helped her fix Jean, he levitated the now limp man to the living room couch to get some rest.

"Rachel!" called Dumbledore.

Remus entered the room as Rachel stood up and wrapped her hands around herself and she breathed deeply as closed her eyes and she sighed exhaling. Dumbledore swiped his wand over his head in one forceful pull of sorts he silenced the kitchen, the door glowed a light green and they knew that the wards had been raised. Dumbledore took a seat on the table as did Minerva right next to him; he motioned for all of them to sit. Audrey thought it best to sit next to Remus, she didn't want to be seen taking sides, not without knowing much.

"Now—shall we begin, Rachel?" asked Dumbledore looking at his daughter who raised her head and then looked at her daughter who was sitting opposite her next to Remus as he had draped his arm around her chair possibly for support, Snape sat on the other side of Remus.

"Audrey—it is time—I suppose you knew the truth—the whole truth," said Albus turning to his grand-daughter and then looking at Severus bowing his head a little to look him over his half moon spectacles.

"You may being you interrogation!" spat Rachel, she felt like she was being accused of crimes and at her hearing, the people around her to decide whether or not she was innocent, she felt sick as she rolled her eyes. Why had Audrey trusted him? This—this vile man! The man who did not care about her, who had left her with child to go and furrow around a married woman!

Audrey looked silently at her mother whose hands were crossed over her chest as she sat silently waiting to be questioned and broken.

"Why did you not tell me?" said Snape suddenly as everyone turned to him. How dare he even speak to her!

"Because you didn't deserve to know! You never did!" she snarled right back at him.

"And you are to decide what I deserve and what I don't!" he snapped angrily.

"I will decide what is good for my child!" she shouted.

"Well—guess what Rachel she's not your child alone—if you really want to decide what is good for her why are you forcing someone on her who mistreats her!" he said angrily.

"I am not forcing anyone on her-!" said Rachel her voice now smaller although her anger was still very present.

"I believe we are of different opinions!" he sneered crossing his own hand over her chest.

"When are we not!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Enough! This has nothing to do with Jean!" added Rachel distastefully.

"Mum-!" began Audrey.

"I want to know what happened—why did you leave?" she added as everyone went silent, even Severus sat down in his seat.

"Why don't you ask your precious father? Since you clearly trust him more than me!" snapped her mother

"This is not getting anywhere!" said Remus tiredly as Minerva shook her head.

"You were supposed to keep it a secret—you were supposed to shut up! But you just never seem to listen to me Audrey!" snapped Rachel as Audrey blushed slightly but spoke sharply and snapped right back her mother angrily.

"I was three when the first time I released that I didn't have a father—I was six since I was teased about it—you have no idea what this means to me!" said Audrey glaring as Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You wouldn't—you already have a father—," Audrey added tears glistened in her eyes as Rachel barked out laughing menacingly.

"Yes, my father—he's a great man isn't he—going off to places—leaving his wife alone with a young daughter!—the greater good—it was always about other people!"

"Rachel—" said Dumbledore slowly, they had had this conversation so many countless times, Albus had begged for his daughter's forgiveness—he was never there—he still wasn't, but he just couldn't seem to help it.

"No! You never deserved to be my father—and you never did—I was never a Dumbledore—I was just some idiot who didn't exist! Just some kid you never wanted!" snarled Rachel—they wanted the truth—they were going to bloody get the truth.

"Rachel!" said Minerva softly hoping her voice would reach out to her daughter but it didn't.

"Well— fuck you! Both off you," she said getting up and walking to the fireplace as she let her tears slip through her eyes.

"I was 19! I was fucking 19 when this bastard left me!—where was I supposed to go!" she screamed as Remus looked down at his hands, Audrey noticed he was uncomfortable.

"I had no one! No one but Remus—he was always there for me!" said Rachel as Remus pulled his hand away from around Audrey's chair. Rachel walked up to Audrey's chair and knelt down to look at her, into her eyes. She brushed her finger down Audrey's lightly scared cheek as she sighed.

"We were engaged—but your father decided that his affections for me were no longer present—he decided to fall in love with another," said Rachel her voice going weak, as Audrey turned to glare at Severus who was looking at his hands, he seemed to look guilty. Audrey did not like the fact that he had so openly admitted the truth.

"The same day I got the news I was pregnant—the same day he told me—he loved someone else—someone who I knew wouldn't return his feelings—you knew too didn't you Severus!" she said turning from her daughter to walk back to her seat as Snape looked up at her.

"I wasn't in love with her—you never gave me a chance to finish—you just threw the ring in my face and walked out on me—I didn't know what to expect anymore," he said shrugging madly as he spoke in a heavy voice but Rachel threw him a disgusted look.

"It was quite obvious where your affection lay—I didn't want to keep you away from them," she said harshly her hair wiped around her face as she turned it from one side to the other.

"My affections may have wavered but they were not completely wasted on you Rachel—I had loved you with all my heart and I still—I still think—I did" he said finishing his sentence differently.

"What is past is past," said Rachel sighing as she sat down in front of Audrey. She truly pitied her daughter and her life—it hadn't been as pleasant as she would have wanted to make it.

"That still does not answer why you didn't tell me!" said Severus raising his head as Rachel glared at him maliciously.

"Because I didn't want my five year olds heart broken when her father fancied seeing another woman whenever he pleased!—you broke my heart Severus—I wasn't going to let you break hers—forget that—I wasn't even going to let your shadow touch her!" she said spitefully.  
>Looking at him like she could bite, Severus just gave her a cold look as Audrey's hand went down into Remus's, he looked at her, he noticed that she was about to cry. He forgot most of his discomfort as his hand went around the girl's shoulder as he rubbed his hand up and down on her arm soothingly.<p>

"So now you know," said Rachel refusing to look at her daughter, Audrey was feeling guilty.

"I suppose it is best if your surname was changed now than later—I will be doing that, I am sure the prophet is going to have a field day tomorrow," said Dumbledore as he sighed and stood.

"In the mean time—I am sure the twins will be extremely pleased to know that they were correct in their assumptions," said Dumbledore beaming, there was one less secret from him to keep, it did not make his life simpler but it helped immensely as he could see his wife was very pleased with the development, but he looked over at his daughter, he had certainly ruined fifteen years of her hard work, all her secrets were now laid in front of everyone to gawk at. What pained him more was that she felt that he had ruined her life—maybe he had, just like Aberforth kept cursing him. He had still not managed to win his brother's affections but seemingly his daughter was close to her uncle, they were similar when it came to discussing who Albus had ruined their lives

"Rachel—I will need you to accompany me to the ministry," said Albus softly as Rachel refused to look at him, he turned to Remus, who nodded stiffly as Albus walked over to Severus and spoke to him, Snape got up and walked with Dumbledore towards the fireplace.

"Rachel!" called Albus softly as she refused to move but Remus nodded at him as Albus spoke to Audrey and vanished.

"I suppose you will have some explaining to do,"

Audrey made her way upstairs as she walked past the living room she could see Jean talking to Sirius, Sirius sounded a little displeased while Jean was arguing, when Jean stomped his way out, he came face to face with Audrey, he glared at her for a minute but when Sirius made his way out of the living room and stood at the door Jean quickly cleared out.

"You alright, didn't hit you to hard did he?" asked Sirius a little protective bubble in his voice.

"No, I'm fine," she muttered as he walked up to her and nodded, it was as if he was uncomfortable to say it but he did anyways.

"Good, look—I don't know how to put this but—I have nothing against you or your mum—but Snape just pisses me off, so what I am saying is that—you know I like you—you're a good kid—so this—this—new relationship shouldn't change anything between you and me," said Sirius an awkward smile on his face.

"It won't—I promise," said Audrey as Sirius gave her a genuine smile.

"Maybe I should go tell the others," said Audrey as Sirius sighed.

* * *

><p>"Yea, good luck with that—I would give them some time to let it sink in though," he replied as he made his way to the kitchen while Audrey walked upstairs to the rooms. She opened the door to the boys' room where everyone had gathered and were discussing about their time in Diagon alley as Harry slumped a little about the fact that he couldn't make it because he saw a bunch of colourful lights instead. But, when Audrey walked into the room he positively beamed as Ron chuckled at his reaction which made Harry chuck his sneak-o-scope at him.<p>

"Hey," muttered Audrey softly as she settled next to Fred and George they smiled at her as the room greeted her in a similar way.

"So what was going on in the kitchen?" asked Fred cautiously as Audrey got a little stiff and got up from the bed as she walked a bit and then paced for a second or two before she stopped and turned to look at her friends in the room.

"Out with it Adams? what is it?" snarled George as the rest of the occupants agreed.

"Well—turns out—" began Audrey as the anticipation around the room grew ten folds.

"Turns out—that my surname isn't Adams," said Audrey as Fred and George looked at each other like their years of research had borne fruit.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione confused.

"Professor Snape is my dad," said Audrey simply, she knew the less complicated her sentence was the faster it would sink in. The whole room was silent as Fred and George shook each their hands but Audrey didn't look at anyone but Harry, his reaction was of utmost importance.

"Well—I—," began Hermione but couldn't continue as she didn't really know what to say—and this was saying something, Ginny was extremely shocked while Ron just looked a little put off by all this. A good fifteen minutes or so they all sat there in an awkward silence as Harry finally got up and stormed out of the room. Audrey had anxiously been waiting for some sort of reaction from him, but she hadn't expected him to just walk out. Although his reaction wasn't all together surprising, she hadn't expected it, yet she knew that even though she had warned him of her thoughts on the topic, she knew he had never given a knut about it, because he knew then that she was just being silly, but now that fiction had become a fact Harry didn't know how to react, he was simply shocked and when Audrey realised this she followed him quickly down the hall and into the living room, she had to explain how important this was too her, not just this but their friendship as well.

"Harry—look I know you're upset," she began but he turned to look at her.

"Upset! I m not upset—why—why—why would I—why would you think I was upset?" he said refusing to agree with the truth.

"Look—this is why I told you about my doubts before hand—Harry I know that you are disappointed but I trust you enough to understand how important this is to me," said Audrey as tried to look at him but with his back turned the other way she couldn't really read his emotions.

"I don't know what to say Audrey," he said helplessly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, she had a feeling he was going to refuse her friendship.

"I—I—like—you—a lot," he muttered extremely quietly.

"What?" she asked, she hadn't heard what he had said; he turned.

"I said I like—I like your company and I don't think your father is going to appreciate that," said Harry finally as Audrey looked at his face, he looked rather uncomfortable.

"You're a good friend Harry—and I think it's too late for him to decide whether or not he thinks you're a good friend for me—I think—he can set this one aside from judgements," she said trying to win his confidence as she took his hand in hers. Harry scoffed.

"Sirius was wrong about you—you're nothing like your father," he said a little smile on his face as Audrey beamed at him.

"In certain places—I prefer to be Audrey—just Audrey," she said shrugging as Harry nodded.

"That's—good—I like just Audrey!" he replied as they turned around together to walk out of the living room only to spot Sirius gleaming at them with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- thanks so much for reading-please reviewer I know you will-but in case you forget =)**_

_**I KNOW YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER STAY TUNED FOR MORE-ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED,READ, FAVOURATED AND ALERTED ME AND MY STORY.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A.N/- Hey guys here's the next installment in the series—go on read it and review and of course ENJOY!**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is for my mom—because even though she is obsessive and annoying—you've got to love the woman—Thanks mum—for everything—so the next time you meet your mum give her a bone crushing hug—I just did =)—also because it is her birthday—so happy birthday mum.**_

_**Fanart:**_

_**(http:/ (animechick247) (.) deviantart (.) com/gallery/#/d4fg7v7)-hey guys-since fanfiction doesn't allow links-i had to put this up this way-replace the brackets and spaces with nothing but keep the full stops anyways-this is a piece of awesome fanart that Animechick made for this story I really want everyone to go check it out if and ever they have the time and patience and love this story =)**_

French Words used in this chapter are:

_**Père, means Father**_

_**Non, means No**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

There were only five days left for the wretched wedding and tonight was going to be the night of the rehearsal dinner. The Weasley's along with Hermione had gone to make a trip to the Burrow, how lovely!

Audrey did not want to be there she's rather spend time with her father but seeing that he wasn't going to be around tonight she was going to just push her way through the damn thing. Remus had almost succeeded in making her agree, calling her things like stubborn, cold and passive. She had just pouted as he slumped and had closed his eyes in submission. She knew he didn't want to go either but being her mother's best friend, which made him her 'maid of honour', he seemed to be already genuinely quite embarrassed, she agreed although only for him.

"Thank you," he had said sighing, a tired smile on his face as she had beamed at him and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Now, Audrey was dressed in the muggle black dress that she had bought for herself from duty free the day she had arrived, bringing herself a little bit on France in that dress, it suited her figure perfectly as it cut right above her knees showing off her toned legs, she noticed to her embarrassment it had grown a little tight around her bust so she had asked her mother who was dressing up to fix it for her, Rachel had waved her wand and the dress had now become perfect for her daughter although when Audrey was leaving the room to put her shoes on Rachel couldn't help but pull her daughter into a strong hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you for doing this," she had said and Audrey had gruffed something in response as she shook away from her mother grumbling as she went back to her room.

Audrey put on her heels as she heard a knock at the door she got up but almost fell as she made her way to the door, apparently the heels were not her thing, but she somehow made her way to the door and answered it. Remus stood there looking dashing as Audrey couldn't help but let out a large smile, he looked clean and the scars from 'his furry little problem' had vanished from his face, he was wearing a lovely grey suit with a red tie he looked different, almost normal.

"Remus! Do you think my hair alright?" Nymphadora asked as she placed her now auburn hair into an odd bun on the top of her head making her look like she had an odd outgrowth on the top of her head. Remus flinched when he saw her but the fact that she had wanted his consent made him blush slightly.

"May be you should just wear it down," suggested Audrey as Tonks considered it and then nodded in approval as her dark auburn hair cascaded down to her back, Audrey clearly noticed her godfather gulp as Nymphadora messed with her hair.

"So who are you taking?" she asked Audrey sweetly, the girl gawked at her and then turned to Remus.

"You need a date to this thing!" he said in an odd sort of way as Audrey huffed no one had told her about dates!

"I had no idea!" she replied frowning as Tonks nodded.

"Well—it's alright I suppose," he said shrugging.

"How much time do we have?" she asked him as he looked at his watch.

"About fifteen," he replied as Audrey nodded pulled off her stilettos and dashed to the end of the hall, she knocked carefully on the door as Harry answered it; he was wearing his black pyjamas and a grey T-shirt.

"Wow! You look great," he mustered as she smiled at him.

"I need a favour," she asked softly as he nodded his head.

"Apparently I am supposed to bring someone with me to this thing—do you maybe want to go?" she asked rubbing her hands into fist as her cheeks developed a light blush.

"I—I—don't mind—but aren't you supposed to leave any minute," he asked her cocking his head for a better view of her pale legs.

"You have ten minutes to get on a dinner jacket and some good jeans—don't disappoint me," she chuckled darkly as Harry laughed and closed the door when she turned to leave.

Audrey put on her heels and went down to the kitchens to wait for Harry and the others to come, she saw someone walk into the kitchen and look at her as they sat down opposite her and smiled.

"And where is your date?" she asked Sirius as he propped an eye brow at her and chuckled.

"Don't worry about me—I'll find someone there," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I have got it in me?" he asked challengingly as she clucked her tongue in a negative tone, he huffed but grinned devilishly.

"I bet I can get any woman in that place to kiss me in the night's time," said Sirius as Audrey shook his hand accepting the challenge.

"Ah, you're ready!" beamed Sirius as Harry came down to the kitchen wearing a black dinner jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans. Audrey walked up to him and pulled his collar to her nose sceptically, harry blushed deeply as Sirius seemed like was going to have his smile plastered on for life, because he thought she was going to kiss him.

"Have you used cologne?" she asked him as she let go of his collar Harry's blush was still quite prominent.

"I—Well—I—thought that—I—was—I—" he stammered but a clicking of heels along with a few clicks and stumbling footsteps, three people walked in.

"Ready then?" asked Rachel as she pushed the lipstick into her purse as she looked at the occupants of the room.

"Maybe you should change your shoes," said Remus to Tonks who looked a little depressed but shook her head.

"We don't have time!" hissed Rachel as she walked back upstairs and wrenched open the main door as all the magical people left the magical house to make their way to the muggle restaurant cum hall that had been booked by Jean Claude whose family was there already.

The group was greeted by Albus and Minerva right outside the restaurant, it was quite odd to see Dumbledore's beard tied up in a small bundle at the end of his chin with a red ribbon as his navy blue suit made him look like an odd business man who possibly had some sort of extreme enlightenment during the hippie revolution. On the other hand, Minerva was wearing a dainty violet dress shirt tucked into her knee length skirt as her heels made her only a few inches shorter than her rather tall husband who had his arm around her waist as they stood commenting about something as Minerva smiled while Albus spoke about something his usual cheery self.

"Thank Merlin—you're on time," commented Rachel as she greeted her parents, her father pulled her into a small hug which was slightly awkward for Rachel because she did not put her arms around him; Minerva on the other hand was still displeased with her for her memory wrenching escapade with her daughter.

The lot entered the muggle restaurant as the hostess directed them to the door on the left hand on the entrance to restaurant. The door man kept the door open to let the magical folk in as Sirius barked out laughing when Harry almost tripped over the carpet.

"Please be civilized—Pappa! You must meet Jean parents first," said Rachel softly as she talked to her father, she was careful when she spoke to her father in public—it was generally uncle Albus for her—but today was different—today all she wanted was to call him was pappa and to stay with her pappa and make him stay by her side, she knew when she addressed her father she was addressing her mother as well although she looked rather disinterested at the minute.

"Settle down," said Rachel to the rest of the group as she stole her parents away, Audrey looked at where her mother was headed to. She was greeted by her annoying fiancée as she introduced her parents as her Aunt and Uncle to Jean's parents and siblings.

Audrey noticed that her feet where walking away to where Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Harry had settled in a rather far corner away from Jean's snotty pure blooded family. But Audrey's eyes were stuck on Jean's parents. Franco Claude looked rather intimidating, more like a school teacher who'd beat children with a cane if they didn't know the tables of 7556 or something, or rather a lot like a dentist who would beat his children if they mentioned the wretched word 'candy'. While Mrs. Belle Claude looked like a duplicate of Mrs. Black's portrait in Grimmauld place, Audrey shuddered at the thought of her being exactly like her. While the rest of Jean's family was as smug and odd as him, Audrey could see Patricia seating with three boys while her parents and aunts and uncles smiling fondly as them.

"What are you thinking about Snape?" asked Sirius his eyebrow propped but Audrey didn't turn, she wasn't used to being called by that surname—it had hardly been a few days.

"Snape? Audrey?" called Sirius as Audrey snapped her eyes away from the Claude family as turned to look at Sirius.

"Sorry—I am not used to being called that," she replied as Sirius nursed the glass of scotch that had just been delivered to his table on his demand to the rather excited waiter. Remus of course said he needed to be sober and as always didn't drink anything Tonks however was sipping on a martini.

"It's cool—so I was thinking—what do you guys think of the blond at two?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows as Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think it is wise—after all they might still think you're a convict and beat you with their purses," said Audrey wisely as Sirius pouted a little and glared at her.

"Bloody—got a tongue like you father haven't you!" snorted Sirius as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Bloody Snivellus—wasn't enough—now he has a little spawn to do his bidding," commented Sirius tartly as Audrey raised her eyebrows as Remus glared at Sirius.

"I do not see you with any spawn—so I suppose it counts as a point for him," she said smugly as Sirius did not have answer to that he only laughed, he knew Audrey was her smart enough not to take things in a harsh way—she was fun to be with, it was hard to believe she was Snivellus's daughter sometimes.

"Yeah! And it will be best if you don't call him—that—in front of me—seeing that I can hex you in your house—by the way—blond long legs at nine," she said with a thumbs up and took a sip out of Harry's glass of Coke. Sirius turned instantly, she was right—she did have long legs! Sirius wiggled his eyebrows drowned his drink and got up. Remus sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Audrey!" called someone from the back, a seventeen year old boy in muggle attire stood looking rather unsteady or let's say drunk.

"Jacques!" said Audrey a little taken aback—her ex—was here—why?

"What are you doing here?" she asked frowning.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you!" said Jacques slurring as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Jacques?" she repeated coldly as he took support from the back of Harry's chair.

"He's with me—seeing that you don't want him anymore!" snarled Patricia wearing a ghastly indigo gown that made her look fatter than she actually was.

"Brilliant so take him away from me!" said Audrey as Remus and Tonks looked at the disagreement while Harry stood up.

"Is there a problem?" he asked curiously.

"You left me for this—this! Bespectacled git!—the Audrey Adams—I knew would date an ugly shit like this!" laughed Jacques as Patricia's hand went through his.

"Shut up! He's my friend!" snarled Audrey feeling terrible that Harry had been humiliated by an idiot like Jacques.

"Come on Jacques, let's go get you another drink," smiled Patricia pulling Jacques but the boy wrenched his arm away and growled.

"I love you Audrey! Why won't you listen!" he begged.

"You're drunk Jacques!" sighed Audrey pitifully.

"I am sorry! Can't we try again?" asked Jacques pleadingly.

"You kissed Lianne when we were dating—snubbed it in my face—pushed me around—you are a f***wit! And I hate you Jacques—it'd be best if you clear off" snarled Audrey as she turned and sat down.

"No! No! I love you!" said Jacques as Audrey closed her eyes while Patricia pulled Jacques away. Audrey sat with her head in her hands, she noticed Remus trying to stop an already tipsy Tonks from drinking.

"Do you want to get some air?" Harry asked her as she nodded, he offered her his hand and she took it softly in hers. Remus didn't even notice as they walked out of the expensive restaurant and stood outside as Audrey tried to calm herself.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that—Jacques been after my life since we broke up last summer—bloody Potty must have schemed it!" sneered Audrey her temper rising.

"It is fine—beside he's right—you would never date some bespectacled weirdo like me," he said as he stood in front of her.

"I don't think that way Harry!" she replied as he looked at her, she reached a hand out to his specs and pulled them off his face.

"No! you look odd without them—I wouldn't date you if you didn't wear them," she commented laughing as they stopped Harry's neck moved a little forward on instinct as did Audrey's, their lips were only inches apart as Harry reached down and was almost going to brush his lips with hers as someone burst out of the restaurant rather angrily. Remus was annoyed with Tonks and Harry and Audrey suddenly disappearing wasn't what he needed! He pulled Sirius away from snogging the blond as he and Remus set to find the two missing fifteen year olds.

Remus almost felt a pull, like he should back off and return, but it was ruined, they hadn't kissed as Harry and Audrey had instantly pulled back their cheeks rather flushed and embarrassed. Remus knew the moment was gone and awkwardness had set in with the silence.

"Your mother is looking for you," he told Audrey simply; Harry knew about Rachel and Audrey and now so did everyone with today's daily prophet.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been steadily growing weary of Jean's family, they were obtuse, rude and snobbish, although sophisticated was not a word one could use to define the Claude family, they seemed to be disciplined wine guzzlers a typical French trait.<p>

When Rachel turned to look around the hall she did not notice her daughter and her friends anywhere, they seemed to be absent well apart from Tonks who was sleeping on the table and giggling to herself. Rachel chuckled she knew the witch couldn't handle her drink.

"My father was a part of the very first war, he was lieutenant in the French reign against Grindlewald," said Jean smartly as F. Claude refused to meet Albus's eye, he seemed rather reluctant to be honest, while his wife did not wish to speak to Minerva at all, a small rather forced smile and that was all Minerva had managed to get out of the rather nerve breaking woman.

Rachel spotted Remus, Sirius, Potter and Audrey enter through the main door as Sirius asked Harry to go sit by Tonks, the boy looked at Sirius rather offended but never the less went to sit next to the older drunken witch. The other three made their way towards her.

"Your prisoner is here," whispered Audrey to no one in particular as her mother chuckled at her comment; Audrey looked at her feet realizing her mother had heard her.

"Mr. Claude—this is Remus Lupin my best friend and Sirius Black another one of my closest friends," said Rachel introducing the two men, Audrey did not like the way Mr. Claude looked at Sirius as if he was a criminal but worst was when he brushed aside Remus's handshake stating that his hands where dirty, not just that but the way he looked at Remus, Audrey could easily tell that Mr. Claude knew that Remus was hiding some sort of secret, that he wasn't just a normal wizard.

"And this—is—my daughter Audrey," said Rachel placing her warm hand around Audrey's shoulder as Remus pushed her forward. Audrey gave the table an awkward smile as Jean siblings sized her up, she could tell the youngest actually checked her out.

"You have a daughter!" snarled Mr. Claude indignantly; Audrey noticed Jean flinch as his mother glared at him distastefully.

"Ye—Yes—," said Rachel a little put off by his tone, what was he trying to convey?

"I'm sorry—but we do not agree to this union," said Mr. Claude impatiently looking at his son, whose head snapped up pleadingly.

"But Père -!" began Jean but was cut by his father, Audrey noticed her mother's hand drop away from her shoulder.

"No! I refuse!" snarled Mr. Claude as the Albus and Minerva stood up, Minerva's hand in Albus's just in case she vent out her anger incorrectly.

"May I know the reason—" began Rachel as Mr. Claude looked at her in disgust.

"Reason! You want ze reason—you're tainted," snarled Mr. Claude rudely as Jean walked up to his fiancée and stood beside her.

"Père!" he snapped at his father.

"Non! I will have not this!—this—if you want to be united be so—but you shall be disowned!" snapped Mr. Claude, jean looked like he had just been beaten with a cane.

"Or—or—you can disown her—whatever you deem fit!" said Mrs. Claude speaking to the English lot for the first time in the evening. Audrey's head snapped up and looked at the people around the table as everyone listened to this with rapt attention, Patricia of course seemed ecstatic about Audrey being snubbed.

"This is ridiculous!" began Rachel looking at Jean as he pulled her and Audrey to a corner, Remus tried to pull Audrey back but her hand slipped through his.

Jean now spoke directly to Audrey, he did not look at Rachel or her reaction to all of this; he had to set things right in Audrey's head.

"Look! I love your mother! But my family does not seem to understand this—I—they don't see what I see—how I see—all I know is that I want to marry your mother and that can only happen if-," began Jean as Audrey did not look at him, he knew that was going over things in her mind.

"No! absolutely not—she is my daughter!" snarled Rachel pulling Audrey into her side her arm around her, but Audrey felt awkward—isn't this what she wanted—her mother to not marry Jean—so why was she even considering what he was saying—why was she even agreeing with her brain to beg her mother to disown her—why? Because she loved her—although Rachel had not been the best mother to Audrey—she was still who she was and it wasn't as if Audrey had been raised badly, she had been raised well, she was smart, independent and several things that fifteen year old girls couldn't even fathom being. She was way beyond all this—she was raised to be mature after all being brought up by a single parent was tuff for both the occupants of the family but Rachel had never let Audrey feel left out—Audrey had always been on top of her list—she had sacrificed her whole life—moved away to another country—stopped talking to her parents—taken a part time job—done every Merlin forsaken thing for whom?—for her daughter—if it were any other nineteen year old, it would have been an abortion but here she was fifteen years later standing there—with whom? Her mother's hand wrapped tightly around her shoulders—and she could not do this much for the woman? She had to stand up—after all she claimed to love the man.

"I agree!" muttered Audrey as Rachel looked at her angrily.

"Agree to what huh! Agree to what? No one asked you anything—no one is going to get to you baby," said Rachel her voice shaky as her arm pulled her daughter tighter to her side like someone was wrenching her away.

"This is all an act—we could just get married—you know being disowned will be just an act for my parents nothing else!" said Jean as Audrey shook her head.

"No!" snarled Rachel as Jean slumped.

"He's right—I—I—you love him mum—and I—I'm just in the way—so it's better if—you know—disown—my surname's changed already so—just do it ok!" said Audrey refusing to look at her mother.

"See—Rach even she agrees—why won't you?" asked Jean sharply as he tried to persuade his fiancée

"Really—how much does this marriage mean to you Jean?" Rachel asked him softly, her hand was still gracefully draped around her daughter.

"More than anything Rachel!" said Jean eagerly, he was lying but only he knew the truth.

"So why don't you disown your family instead," said Rachel as Jean stiffened and muttered something.

"I can't do that!" he said softly his head down.

"Well then—I can't get married," said Rachel pulling her ring out of her finger and pushing into Jean's hand, he looked on flabbergasted.

"Mum—I—just disown me—ok—it's for the best—you could be happy with him," said Audrey as Jean looked rather angry.

"I am happy with you," smiled Rachel, no one knew her heart was screaming for some reason.

"This—is how you are making it then!" snarled Jean angry at the refusal.

"No, Jean this is how it is supposed to be," said Rachel, she pulled her daughter with her and then walked up to the few of her closest accomplices.

"We're leaving," she said as the hand on Audrey's shoulder dropped and her mother made her exit but when the rest of her party was leaving, they did not spot her anywhere.

Audrey changed into her light muggle clothes as she made her way to her mother's room, she knew she wasn't going to gain entrance there today but she still knocked. She heard a bit of sniffing as a rather shaky voice slurred out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me—can I come in," asked Audrey as she turned the knob but saw that it was warded off.

"No—darling go to bed," came a simple reply as Audrey heard a terrible sob and a sniff.

"Mum—if you don't let me in I'll stay out here all night!" said Audrey but she did not receive a reply, seeing that she was being challenged she sat down and leaned against the door, she could here Remus helping a rather drunk Tonks into her room, she peeked to see as Tonks crashed her lips into her godfather who for a moment kissed her back but then back away a little horrified as he left the woman standing in her doorway drunk and disappointed. Today was not a day for love.

* * *

><p>Severus flooed into the kitchen where he noticed Black sitting there mopping about something as he glared at his glass of firewhiskey turning it around on the table. Severus was tired and he did not wish to talk to Black about things that bothered him—probably Buckbeak had broken his beak or something. But something told Severus it was not it, he decided to sneak a preview as to what Black was thinking about.<p>

Just as Severus entered Black's mind he was met with a disgusted sight of him snogging a blonde woman mental almost there to second base as Lupin came in and called Black, together they went out to find Audrey and Harry standing very close to each other—more closer than Severus would have liked—Severus felt a rather sharp pinch of anger towards the boy, but nothing happened as his smart girl and yes—Potter as well pulled away instantly—thank Merlin for that—Severus followed Black's train of thought and reached till the very end as he exited Black's mind he could feel the man shiver and then turn to look at him. Black grunted in disapproval and then went back to his mopping.

What happened tonight was not good—no it was terrible—although the first thing that hit Severus said that it was bloody terrific that Rachel was rid of the man but when his thoughts went to Rachel he felt terrible for her, he knew that she fancied him—love was a strong word and Severus did not know if Rachel—No, she couldn't, not after what he had selfishly done to her. He wondered if he should speak to her—console her—what was he thinking—she would hex him into the next millennium, but then why was he standing two doors away from Rachel's and why the bloody hell was his daughter camping outside Rachel's door. He walked up to her and stood as the girl raised her head and twisted her face. He knew she had been crying; the tear marks were visible. He held out his hand and she took it, he pulled her up on her feet and pulled off the wards on his room that was two doors down, he had never used it so far, but he knew Molly kept it ready for him; he brought the girl in and shut the door behind them. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him and cried. He was oblivious to be honest of such situations, but seeing his daughter cry was not a pleasant feeling, he needed to do something, but what?—use his hand?

"It—was—terrible!" she cried as his black buttoned coat got wet with her tears. He placed his hand softly on the girl's head and stroked it lightly as her cries turned to soft hiccups, he sat her down on the bed as she refused to let go off him, he let her stay, he felt useful, besides he felt their connection and he wasn't going to let go of his little girl before he was sure was going to be alright—and even though he couldn't mend her heart completely, he was going to least try and fix things.

"Shush—It is ok, give her time-," he instructed her as she looked up and him still in his embrace.

"You know?" she asked as he shook his head a little.

"I kind of made Black tell me," he said she smiled at him.

"You entered his head," she stated as he shrugged in response, this got a smile out of her. A sudden surge of possibly fatherly instinct made him wipe her tears away with his hand as he pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks pappa," she said softly as she smiled a little against his chest. He inhaled deeply, she called him 'pappa' and although he had been termed 'dad' before—'pappa' made him feel worthwhile but still he knew the atmosphere outside was stormy. He looked to find the girl already asleep on his chest; he laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the sheets tucking her in as he sat down on the bed besides her stroking her face every now and then. HE couldn't help but study her face and how much she resembled both her parents, Rachel's nose sat so snugly on her pale face her hair although like his weren't greasy and made her face look beautiful, he smile—she was his—he had helped in creating this lovely little girl—his girl!

He let her be and got off the bed and made his way to the kitchens, he had to have a word about this scene with Lupin or possibly Black—but if he knew Rachel—and he knew her pretty well—she herself was going to declare this quite proudly although it might pain her—she and her Gryffindor pride were inseparable—just like that bloody James Potter—but he couldn't help but love her.

* * *

><p>Severus spoke to Lupin about it in the morning as Lupin came clean to him thinking it best for him to know. But Severus had been right; Rachel came open to the people at the dining table during breakfast. She looked sleep deprived and tired but altogether she didn't seem affected or depressed by the break up. Maybe it was an act but Rachel was good at acts and Audrey decided to confront her mother about it, she didn't want to depress the woman further but she wanted to know if she was alright.<p>

So after breakfast Audrey knocked lightly on her mother's door as Rachel answered it and smiled at her daughter rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked Audrey as she let the girl in and sat down on the bed.

Audrey looked slightly dejected and worn out as she looked up at her mother.

"I want to know the truth Mum, why did you break it off?" Audrey asked as Rachel looked at her daughter, she smiled at her daughter like she had asked her a silly question.

"You get to the point don't you? Just like your father and grandmother!" she said as Audrey refused to look away, she wanted an answer, Rachel sighed.

"Audrey—do you think it was easy convincing people to let me keep you?" Rachel asked as Audrey looked at her confused, people didn't want her?

"You weren't exactly planned you know!" snorted her mother shaking her head.

"I don't understand?" started Audrey as her mother pulled her into her arms.

"Sweetheart—when you were in my tummy—there were people who thought—who thought—I should get rid of you—who thought everything would go back to normal if you weren't born," said Rachel holding her daughter close taking in the fragrance of Audrey's hair.

"_**You can't! Rachel, she's Snivellus's!" James had said**_

"_**She will turn out as sick as him! sick! freak!" James had snarled at the sacrilege that she had committed.**_

"_**A child needs a father"**_

"_**She won't have a role model"**_

"_**She'll grow up weak and filthy!"**_

"_**She isn't worth going through the pain"**_

"_**How could you get yourself knocked up—by that ugly f**k"**_

How they had poured—the comments, the remarks, the harsh words, from some friends, from some acquaintances, but she hadn't given up hope, she had made a mistake.

"It's your mistake why should the baby suffer?" her mother had said angrily as Lily had agreed, she would convince James but if Rachel gave the child up, she would never speak to her again. James had come around a few weeks before he had died.

"I had a hard time Audrey—I made my choice long ago!" said Rachel as Audrey felt tears grow in her eyes.

'I didn't know," she muttered through gulps.

"You don't need to—I love you so much Audrey—your—your all I had—your all I will ever need," said Rachel smiling down at her daughter whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"Besides—you were ready to give up something so important for me—shows me exactly who loves me how much," said Rachel kissing her daughters head lightly as Audrey hugged her mother furiously and cried, she had never imagined how much her mother had to go through just to keep her. Friends turned to enemies; people who made her laugh would have hurt her and made her cry, to be a single mother at what 20? That wasn't supposed to be easy even when you were 35, a child was too much responsibility and this woman who should have gotten rid of her then itself was holding her like the innumerable times she had in the past, soothing her when she herself was hurting.

"I love you mum,"

"I know—I know"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hey guys hope you enjoyed that—I almost cried when I was writing it because I was touched—do review if you liked it or have anything to tell me—Thanks for reading  
><strong>_

_**I bet you read the word 'pappa' in an English accent-don't worry we aren't any different-you're just as sane as I am =)  
><strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN/- hello readers,reviewers, favourators and alerters-i really like you-but i will like you better when you shift your class to reviewers-you know do some good for the society-some good for a little ol' me_**  
><strong><em>Anyways-this chapters starts with Severus, and Audrey's journey through Hogwarts-I promise you this-It is going to be a fun ride<em>**

**_Keep reading-keep reviewing and keep enjoying._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

A week passed and there had been no site of Jean, Audrey had officially been signed off as a Snape and her mother was now the only 'Adams' left. It pained Audrey to even think of this anymore, she knew her father wouldn't care if she didn't change her surname but her grandfather had been very persistent upon it, possibly one burden less for him to carry. Audrey knew how bitingly cold the daily prophet had been about her family when it had reported about it on the first page of its Sunday issues about the Tri-wizard Tournament's champion's true heritage, not that she had a strong one, her father being Half blood and a piss off of a potions teacher while her mother being a powerful spinner with absolutely zero inclination of showing it.

Audrey knew that most of Hogwarts must have read the prophet, especially the Sunday one and when the 1st of September arrived, Audrey had grown quite apprehensive about it. She felt a little fear in the pit of her stomach, would the school shun her? Would they hate her? But why should she care? She already had such brilliant friends! But what if she got sorted into Slytherine? After all her father had been in Slytherine, would they speak to her, if she was sorted in the damned house!

"Children, come on!" snarled Mrs. Weasley from below, it was hardly 9:30 and Mrs. Weasley was already growing anxious.

"Ickly Ronnikins is going to be prefect this year!" cackled Fred like a hag as everyone settled down for breakfast; Ron glared at him and glared sharply his freckles growing redder than they ever had.

"Enough Fred—I don't see a prefect badge on your uniform!" snapped Mrs. Weasley running her hand down Ron's head and kissed the top of it proudly, Ron smiled at his mother.

"Why would I want to do that!" said Fred offended as he acted like he was crying into his hands will his brother soothed him. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as Audrey laughed loudly, the twins looked at her and gleamed.

"Well—well—we have an unsorted baboon here," grinned Fred as George laughed.

Fred put his hand on Audrey's head and acted like the sorting hat.

"Hmmm... interesting—very interesting—oh—should it be Slytherine—oh! I see your head is full of nasty boogers! Slytherine it is!" shouted Fred as George booed, Audrey blushed darkly as she looked down. It was obvious she did not want to be in Slytherine!

"Shut up Fred!—stop pissing her off," snapped Hermione as the prefect badge on her pink t-shirt shone brightly.

"It's cool if you get into any house," said Hermione shaking her head smiling at Audrey, who gave her a small smile embarrassedly. The rather loud dining room went silent when Snape entered wearing a black coat over a white shirt and black pants.

"A word!" he growled at his daughter, who nodded and walked out to the hallway with him.

"So are you ready—packed everything you need—do you need anything else?" he asked his hands behind his back.

"No, I suppose" she said biting the insides of her lower lip.

"Good, it is good to suppose," he said blandly.

"Look! Hogwarts might be tuff on you—but don't let them get to you—and if you have any issue you come straight to me—understood!" he said ordering her, she smiled and nodded.

"Also—you will address me as your teacher and not your father—I hope you get that clear now," he said strictly, she nodded; maybe he was practicing how to be sharp with her already. She looked at her feet as Severus nodded, he could see Audrey slump.

"What is it?" he asked softly as he added a pinch of worry in his voice.

"Nothing—it's stupid—sir," she said adding the 'sir', he looked at the steps of the kitchen, they were empty. He pushed his finger below her chin and pushed her head up, she looked at him.

"What is it?" he repeated looking into her eyes.

"Well—will—will you be mad—if I'm not in Slytherine?" she asked him, he looked at her. She seemed genuinely worried about it. Severus had been on the station numerous times, he had heard so many children asking their parents if they would be displeased if they didn't make it into the house of their choices. He never thought he'd be standing their staring at his own child and contemplating an answer.

"No," he said shortly as a thin smile crossed his lips, she grinned back at him.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," she said smiling, she knew he may not take a hug very welcomingly, but she had a very strong urge to do it.

Disappoint him, how could she possibly disappoint him! He had always been the reason for people's disappointments, but here she was taking some sort of baggage that he was supposed to own—had he passed on this sick legacy!

"Why—it is not in your hands which house you are going to be sorted into," he said slightly cold, she did not catch it but something in his demeanour made her feel like she was disappointing him, she looked away not wanting him to catch the look. They stood their awkwardly as Audrey shifted her weight from one leg to another. She heard her father sigh as he placed his hand on her shoulder and peered over it, looking for whether they were alone. He then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"You will never manage to disappoint me—remember that—" he said running his hand through her neatly combed hair that she had left down. He kissed the top of her head and then slowly pulled her away.

"Thanks—pappa," she said smiling as he nodded at her and then quickly made her way back down to the kitchens with her father, just in case people had some sort of suspicion.

Severus walked down the steps as his daughter followed him into the kitchen, he grew stiff in his path when he noticed an unwanted figure sitting where his daughter had been just a few minutes ago. He noticed Audrey grow stiff by his side when she saw him too, a rather large blush of embarrassment mixed with humiliation of sorts was seen across her face, he noticed she wasn't looking at the chair rather the foot where her half eaten breakfast lay, being enjoyed by Crookshanks.

Severus curled his fist into a tight ball, but he noticed her looking at him pleading him to possibly stay calm shaking her head ever so slightly. Severus looked away from her as he marched his way to the counter where Mrs. Weasley was making lunch and poured himself a steaming mug of tea as Mrs. Weasley spoke to him about classes and how he should try and control her twins more. He noticed Audrey settle down next to Hermione who had her head buried in a book, she tried to glance at what the girl was reading as Hermione opened her book wider for Audrey to look, truth was Audrey wasn't reading.

"_**What do you want me to do about it?"**_

"_**I want you to listen"**_

"_**I am done listening"**_

"_**Why? Why won't you just do it?" **_

"_**Because she is my daughter—would you disown her if she was your daughter?" **_

"—_**you aren't being logically!"**_

"_**Am I not?"**_

"_**Fine then—this is it then?"**_

"_**This is it"**_

Jean got up angrily as the chair he was sitting on was pushed a few meters away due to the sheer force. Rachel did not care to look at him leave, but Audrey met his eyes, he glared at her sharply as exhaled disgustedly. He wanted to say so much but failed, he knew Rachel would not like it—but it didn't matter anymore—Rachel had made her choice, she no longer wanted to be with him—so why was he so scared to talk.

"Hope you are happy!" he snarled at the girl who looked at him blankly, Harry frowned and glared at the displeasing man. Audrey raised her eyebrow at him and cocked her head slightly.

"You got what you wanted—You won—didn't you?" snarled Jean as Snape looked between him and his daughter, if the man made any sudden moments Severus was going to tear him apart.

"You're a sick little half blood," snorted Jean an air of superiority in his voice.

"This is not my fault—," finished Audrey simply, she did not wish to speak however her sharp tongue had gotten the better of her, Jean laughed as he unnoticeable pulled out his wand.

"It is—it is all your f****king fault," snarled Jean walking around the table as Rachel sprung to her legs and Snape put down his mug reaching into his robes for his wand, but before any of Audrey's parents could react, someone pulled Jean by the scuff and slammed his body into the nearby counters so harshly that the occupants of the room could hear the creaking and possibly even a slight cracking of wood.

"If—" began Remus anger boiling in his veins pumping blood to his face.

"If—I have to see your face again—I swear—I swear it will the last bloody time you will be able to move around in public!" snarled Remus as Jean gulped as Remus pulled the man's wand out of his wand and pushed it back roughly into his coat pocket.

"I hope—I hope—for your sake—you stay out of our lives—now get the f**k out, you f***king git!" finished Remus as he let go of Jean's shirt and stepped away from the cowering man as Jean quickly looked embarrassed and flooed to wherever he was going. Audrey looked at Remus proudly as he sat down beside of her and continued with his breakfast.

"I'm going to miss you Moony," she said her eyes twinkling as Remus smiled his mouth full of food as his hand pulled his god daughter into his side tightly.

* * *

><p>"So you'll take care right—and try out for the team—whatever house you get into—quidditch is important—and you will write to me—won't you love?" Rachel asked her daughter who shook her head at everything her mother mentioned.<p>

"Wow, so you finally going to Hogwarts!" said Rachel excitedly as Audrey chuckled and shook her head. They had arrived at Kings Cross only a few minutes before the train's departure, her mother had deposited her trunk as Audrey had made her trusty featherless sit on her shoulder, the owl was already dozing off. Rachel pulled her daughter into a strong hug and refused to let go as Audrey obliged in a similar manner while featherless hooted indignantly.

"Oh! Audi—I am going to miss you," said Rachel as Audrey smiled to herself.

"I'll miss you too Mum—lods," she added as Rachel finally let go off her.

"Rachel—the train—the train is starting!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from a distant as Rachel's eyes widened, her daughter was still on the platform as the train jerked into motion, most of the carriage doors were shut. Audrey dashed into a sprint as Fred, George and Ron held open a door for her, she jumped into the train as they caught hold of her black t-shirt. Audrey turned to her waving mother who was standing next to Mrs. Weasley who smiled at the train with some sort of pride. She waved out to her mother as the boys left her alone she noticed her mother's expression change as she shouted out.

"Audrey—I don't want any complain letters!" snarled Rachel so loudly that possibly everyone on the station turned to look at her, Audrey blushed, trust the woman to embarrass her.

The train picked up speed as Audrey went from the back of the train to look for Harry and the others, she noticed that the back was governed by the Slytherine crowd, she thought it best to make her exit as quickly and as secretly as possible, but she was caught by a group blocking her way, Draco Malfoy and his cronies gleamed at her menacingly.

"Well—well—well—if it isn't Audrey Adams—Snape," smirked Pansy as Draco glared at her.

"Shut up Parkinson!" he snarled as he stepped forth and was close to Audrey.

"Let's start over—keeping our differences aside—I'd suggest we'd become friends—seeing that our fathers are good ones," he said putting his hand in front of her.

"You're supposed to shake it Snape!" smiled Draco like he owned he place, Audrey raised her eyebrows as looked at his hand her own folded across her chest.

"If you'll excuse me—I have other things to attend to," finished Audrey simply snubbing Malfoy like he had never been before, the boy pulled back his hand and glared at her,

"What will you do when you won't have friends in Slytherine?" asked Draco glaring at her.

"Who told you I'd be put in Slytherine?" asked Audrey as Draco gulped, she had a point he didn't know, after all her mother had been in Gryffindor and the girl in front of him had definitely proved to be Gryffindor material last year.

"Good day," she finished and pushed herself through Crabbe and Goyle who could make perfect human road blocks.

Audrey made her way further north as she passed a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw carriages, everyone seemed to be very excited as they talked with each other, she wasn't looking where she was going before she crashed into a man, she looked up to see Sirius smiling down at her.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised as the man smiled at her and helped her up.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but since you did bump into me," he said grinning.

"I am supposed to be the Care of Magical Creatures professor till Hagrid comes back from—you know," he said informing her.

"Wow! That's great—Harry's going to be so excited!" grinned Audrey as Sirius shook his head positively.

"Awe, come on you can't tell him!" he said pouting as she giggled.

"Fine I won't—stop acting like a drama queen," she said rolling her eyes and leaving him to go look for the others.

"Audrey!" someone called from the one of the compartments, Ginny was sitting there with Harry and Neville who was tending to some sort of cactus. Neville beamed at her like a light bulb as she sat down next to Harry.

"Where have you been?" he asked her as she shrugged.

"Got lost—my mum wouldn't let me go and then when the train started she made me run to catch it—thank god for Ron and the twins," said Audrey shaking her head.

"Is it true then?" Neville asked as he put the cactus aside while the whole compartment looked at him.

"Are you really—**'his'** daughter?" Neville asked as Audrey took in a sharp breath and nodded.

"But—you—it's—hard to believe!" said Neville as Audrey smiled at him, the poor boy must be terribly lost for words, after all her father was really mean to him and here he was still talking to her politely and trying to be friends, she wished she could hug him.

"Thank Neville—," she said as Neville looked at her quizzically.

"For not being a douche to me," she said clearing his gaze as Neville blushed, he knew exactly what she meant, they did not discuss this any further.

"So what plant is that?" asked Audrey curiously as Featherless Henry woke up and began flying around the compartment, she opened the small window and set him free, she knew he'd find his way.

"Mimbletus Mimbletonia" said Neville kind of proudly as he looked at his small grey cactus which instead of being covered with thorns was covered with boils.

"Cool," said Audrey a little cautiously as the plant seemed to be moving and squirming around like there was something trapped inside its fat body.

"Yea—Gran got it for me this summer when we were in Diagon alley," he smiled as the train shook a little.

"So what does it do?" Ginny asked prodding the plant with her nails.

"No!" shouted Neville as the plant grew in size as Harry turned to look at Audrey as she scrambled for the door but before they could exit, the plant exploded a green goo like liquid that smelt foul as it covered everyone in the compartment.

"Gross! Neville! What is this!" snarled Ginny as her whole body was covered in the disgusting sap.

"It's called Stinksap—it's used as an antidote for shyness and nervousness," said Neville loudly, the sap was definitely working on him.

"This is disgusting!" hissed Ginny harshly as she pulled out the wand.

"Scourgify!" she snarled as the stink sap disappeared from everyone's clothes and the compartment's window and door as they all started smelling like soap.

The rest of ride was spent enjoyably as Ron and Hermione joined them after getting their patrol duties for the term. They were told to change into their robes as Hermione received a letter by a Hogwarts owl from professor McGonagall she read it loudly as it was addressed to Audrey.

"_**Ms. Granger, **_

_**It is my urgent request that you bring Ms. Snape to my office for her sorting before you take her to the great hall.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall"**_

They were all dressed in their Gryffindor robes as Audrey wore her robes without any emblem and no tie. The lot walked out of the station and waited for a carriage.

"So I see you've made friends with Potter!" snarled Draco as his friends laughed at Audrey.

"Your father will be so disappointed with you Snape," said Malfoy tutting in pity, as Audrey clenched her fist tightly.

"Sod off Malfoy!" snarled Harry as he pushed everyone forward.

"I would be carefully Potter—you are lucky they're letting you off free—if it were for me—you'd be in a cell in Azkaban with your filthy name on it!" snarled Malfoy smirking as Harry almost crushed Malfoy to the ground but Ron held him back by his waist.

"You stay away me Malfoy!" snarled Harry as Ron looked at Hermione worriedly.

"Forget it mate—it's just Malfoy," said Ron as Harry pushed Ron away and got out of his hold, he then walked away silently towards the carriage that came. The rest followed him as he stood there at the beginning of the carriage staring at nothing.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Audrey came to look at the thing he was looking at, it was like a great big black horse with wings only it looked like it had some sort of dragon heritage in it.

"I don't know—looks creepy," replied Audrey as Harry turned to look at her, she could see it too.

"What is creepy?" asked Ron and Hermione together as Neville and Ginny came to look at what Harry and Audrey were staring at.

"The thing pulling the carriage," replied Harry as Hermione looked like he had gone mad.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage Harry—it's pulling itself like always," said Hermione looking at the empty space her friends were staring at.

"Don't be ridiculous! That thing is pulling it," replied Audrey reaching a hand out to touch it as the horse like creature breathed out blowing her hair away from her face.

"Come on guys," said Ron as they all moved away and settled down into the carriage along with another girl with frizzy blonde hair, her head was buried in a magazine which she held upside down.

"You're not going mad—I can see them too," said the girl to Harry and Audrey, they did not want to believe her exactly—who was she anyways?

"Everybody this is loony—I mean Luna Lovegood," said Hermione quickly as Luna looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Nice earrings," said Hermione trying to cover up her mistake by complimenting the girl, the girl smiled at her again and replied in all seriousness.

"Thank you, it keeps away the Nargals," said Luna as Harry looked at Audrey.

"Is she wearing radishes in her ears?" asked Audrey quietly as Harry nodded a small crooked smile on his lips.

"What the bloody hell is a Nargal?" Harry asked her as she shrugged, the carriages began to move.

"I hope there is pudding," said Luna excitedly as she looked at Audrey closely.

"You must be professor Snape's daughter," said Luna a little less happily, Audrey nodded as Luna looked at her tieless uniform.

"You haven't been sorted yet?" Luna asked as Audrey shook her head, Luna smiled at her dreamily, Hermione stifled a laugh as Audrey looked at her gesturing what was wrong with this girl.

The carriages soon stopped as it deposited the students at the entrance hall, Hermione and Audrey said their goodbyes to Harry and the others as they made their way to Minerva's office.

"Hermione—!" began Audrey as Hermione knocked on Minerva's door, the girl looked at Audrey and smiled encouragingly as the door was opened by Minerva who let the two girls in. The four head of the houses were present along with the headmaster as a black hat sat on a stool. The hat moved itself to look at the new occupants of the room.

"Ms. Snape, please sit down on the stool," said Dumbledore as he picked up the sorting hat, Audrey did what she was told as the hat was placed on the top of her head.

"Hmm—let's see—oh! Yes—the bravado—yes—a very distinct trait—and you are loyal—very loyal—but there is an urge to learn—a cunning urge to learn just like your father—so difficult to sort!" muttered the hat, as only Audrey could hear what he wanted to say.

"Hmm—so difficult!" he muttered again as he fell silent for a minute and then out of nowhere thundered loudly.

"Gryffindor!" he said as the hat was then pulled off Audrey's head as Professor Flitwick squawked in approval while professor Sprout smiled at Audrey calmly, her grandmother however was ecstatic, her usual strict face fell into a rather beautiful smile which she threw Audrey, Audrey knew she was very proud that she had gotten into Gryffindor, her house. 'Professor' Snape however was devoid of any emotion; his cold face did not show anything but indifference.

"Ms. Granger—please take Ms. Snape to the great hall," smiled Minerva at the two girls as they exited the room, Audrey threw a final glance to her father, who luckily caught her eye; she smiled at him as he nodded curtly. She could tell he wasn't pleased but he could live with it, after all just because she was his daughter did not sideline the fact that she wasn't Rachel's—and Rachel wasn't anything but a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the great hall along with Audrey as they were talking about something while she fastened her tie around her neck, a Gryffindor emblem seen clearly on her robes, which had appeared on her robe on its own<p>

Fred and George hooted in approval as Audrey sat down next to Ginny besides Harry while Hermione sat down opposite her next to Ron who had already begun his dinner. Neville offered his congratulations while the small group welcomed Audrey happily into Gryffindor. Although two or three people from her house and her year kept throwing sharp glances at her. One of them was Seamus Finnegan and the next lavender Brown.

"Ignore them," said Ginny calmly as she began tucking into the pie while the first years were being sorted. The sorting was soon finished as Professor McGonagall, took the sorting hat away as the stool vanished and Dumbledore stood up on the podium. The whole hall fell silent as they listened to what he had to say as ritual had it.

"Welcome—to the new students and welcome back to the old ones—I hope you will get comfortable within your houses—now for some customary welcomes—this year we have two new teachers—Professor Sirius Black who will be replacing Professor Hagrid till the time he returns from an important personal business that he needs to attend to, also please join me in welcoming the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge," announced Dumbledore as Sirius got louder claps than Umbridge did.

"I've seen that woman—she was at my hearing," said Harry as Hermione Ron and Audrey looked at the woman curiously. She was wearing ghastly pink robes along with a woolen pink cloak draped royally around her stout body with a dark pink brooch, her curly brown hair made her look like a pale mouse but her face and body structure if compared to any creature would be a toad.

"She looks like a toad!" announced Audrey as Fred almost spat his drink out while Neville frowned.

"Maybe Trevor's got a chance on mating this year," said George sniggering like mental, which made Neville laugh as well.

Harry however was busy glaring and grinning at Sirius as the man winked at his god son, he was mad that he hadn't been told, but pleased that he had his godfather close for the school year, however he was quite curious to know what private business was Hagrid really attending to? Dumbledore continued with his speech while the students looked at him, Audrey tried to catch her father's eye but he seemed to be ignoring her, she was worried he was severely disappointed in her. Audrey's train of thought was disturbed due to someone interrupting her grandfather's voice.

"Hem—hem," all of the students turned their attention to the woman clad in pink as she held up her pink handkerchief indicating something as she cleared her throat loudly. She got up and smiled sweetly at Dumbledore, her smile gave Audrey an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you Headmaster—for those kind words of welcome—" began Umbridge as the whole hall looked at her oddly, never in the history of their presence of possibly even before their presence in the historic school had anybody—**ANYBODY**—ever cut the headmaster in their welcome speech.

Albus stood at the podium a little taken aback—he had not expected this sort of intrusion in his speech but never the less, he had to stay calm—keep the decorum—stay behind the line although he noticed the instant reddening of his wife's face as the rest of his staff looked at the woman very shocked, even Lockhart did not have the guts to encompass such a task, he even noticed Severus frowning as he raised his eyebrows threateningly at the woman, while Sirius glared and mumbled under his breath.

"And—How lovely it is to see such young bright faces smiling out at me," said Umbridge her smile increasing ten folds if that was even humanly possible. Audrey raised her eyebrows.

"This woman has some sort of genetically de-formality," she said as Fred and George sniggered earning themselves glares from Hermione and the Slytherine table both for completely different reasons.

"I am sure we will be such good friends!" added Umbridge giggling or rather creating some sort of odd squeaky laugh and it wasn't cute like professor Flictwick's.

"Yea—for sure," muttered Fred and George as Audrey smirked at them and they wiggled their eyebrows at her.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of all witches and wizards to be of vital importance although—each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school—," said Umbridge paced along the stage as she turned to Dumbledore sweetly and greeted him by cocking her head slightly as Dumbledore bowed his head showing how much he genuinely appreciated her saying this, Audrey noticed how her grandmother's nostrils flared and her face was as if it was ignited, completely red.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and crude practices ought to be prohibited," finished Umbridge as she smiled around the hall to the rather quite students, she then made her way to her seat, Dumbledore began clapping enthusiastically.

"What the bloody hell does she mean by all that?" asked Ron frowning as Audrey's jovial mood had fallen and she was now rather serious, her expression similar to the man Sirius was sitting next to.

"It means—the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," finished Hermione as Harry and Ron looked at her shocked as Audrey shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- review before you leave and i promise to give you another awesome chapter in three days **_**=)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN/- As promised a fresh new chapter just for you guys-although i would really want to send out this one to an awesome reviewer and a fan of this story Animechick-cause she's super awesome and loves Audrey as much as I do-ok maybe not as much because I am totally obsessed with her but anyways-thanks so much for the reviews and the fan art **_

_**Also check out some really cool stuff she's made and put up on deviant art for this story-here are the links =)**_

_**http:/animechick247(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Next-Generation-of-Love-269367838**_

_**http:/animechick247(.)deviantart(.)com/art/A-Father-s-Love-269367320**_

_**don't forget to leave a review-btw if you haven't seen Johnny English-reborn yet-you should-unless you think British humor is boring but come Rowan Atkinson should have been something in Harry Potter just like Johnny Depp was missed.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Audrey woke up to loud chattering as she swung her body out of bed and sat at the edge, rubbing her eyes as she saw Hermione laughing with an Indian girl, they walked up to her and Hermione spoke to her.

"Audrey—this is Parvati Patil she has a twin in Ravenclaw," said Hermione introducing Audrey to Parvati as Parvati greeted Audrey with a small handshake, she seemed a little aloof in her manner, but Audrey did not mind, after all she was the daughter of the most feared professor of Hogwarts.

"You better get ready soon, we need to go down to breakfast and collect our timetables," said Hermione as Audrey nodded and made her way to the empty bathroom. She came out a few minutes later her hair washed and pushed back with a giant red hair band. Audrey pulled her black satchel and her tie along with her black school robe. She missed the Beauxbatons uniform, they didn't have ties and they were way more colourful than this, but as she walked towards Hermione she noticed her skirt to be a lot shorter than Hermione's. She quietly whispered this to her, but Hermione did not seem to find any fault, the school policy said that as long as the student was decently dressed there would be no punishments administered, Hermione had said like the rule book was on the tip of her tongue, she helped a struggling Audrey with her tie and they met Harry and Ron for breakfast as half way through Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules, Audrey noticed her father speaking to Malfoy who spoke about something as he threw her a small glance and then thanked Snape for the schedule.

"Shit! We have all our lectures with the toss pot Slytherines," whined Ron as McGonagall shot him a glare.

"5 points from Gryffindor for the use of such language Weasley!" said McGonagall glaring as she went her way while Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Hey Dean—how was summer then?" Harry asked the boy with a short afro.

Dean turned to smile and spoke,

"Was alright—seeing that my parents are muggles but Seamus didn't have a great time," said Dean looking at the Scottish boy sitting next to him, who glared at Harry and Audrey.

"Me—mum didn't want me to come to Hogwarts this year!" snarled Seamus getting out of his seat as Harry frowned while Seamus spat at Audrey.

"You don't even belong in Gryffindor Snape!—we don't have place for Slytherine blood on our table!" snarled Seamus as Harry glared at him.

"I suppose you don't know how to make friends," said Audrey as got up from the seat and stood in front of Seamus who glared at her.

"Why not?" Harry asked cautiously answering Seamus.

"Let's see because of her and you," replied Seamus harshly as Audrey's hand went into her robes and reached for her wand instinctively.

"The prophet is saying things about you and her Harry—and about Dumbledore as well" said Seamus angrily as Harry clenched his jaw.

"And your mum believes it?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well— nobody was there when Cedric died!" snarled Seamus.

"Well than maybe you should read the prophet like your stupid mother—will tell you everything you need to know," sneered Audrey, the whole hall listening to their fight. Seamus took a large step towards Audrey his wand his hand.

"Don't you dare go on me mum Snape!" snarled Seamus as he pointed his wand at Audrey, but she was quicker, way quicker her wand was already at his throat.

"I will go on any one who calls us a liar!" snarled Audrey staring into Seamus's eyes as McGonagall came back to their little spat along with her father.

"Ms. Snape—put you're wand away this instant!" snarled Severus as he glared at her, she pulled her wand back from Seamus's neck and pocketed it quietly.

"You both will be losing five points from Gryffindor for the show for disorder," sneered Snape as Seamus glared at him and then at Audrey, who refused to leave his sight.

"Clear out now—Finnegan—Snape!" said McGonagall glaring at both of them as Audrey pulled her bag to her back and stalked out of the great hall without breakfast, her robes billowing behind her as Harry followed her as well.

* * *

><p>They had transfiguration first where professor McGonagall gave them a lecture about how to go on with their transfiguration OWLS this year; they expected to get this lecture possibly at the beginning of every class.<p>

Then she followed the lecture with a spell to change a rock into any animal they wanted, Neville did a lion which didn't turn out so well because the rock grew only sharp teeth and started attacking the class, earning him a lecture from Minerva.

"Longbottom! I know I said animal but—possibly one that is friendly towards the class," said Minerva vanishing the biting rock that almost tore Neville's robes apart. Audrey made a cat although her tail was missing, Hermione's otter was perfect as always while Ron's rat didn't really feel like moving—or living rather, Harry's dog looked a lot like Sirius's animagus but every time it barked it spat out splinters and pebbles at him.

The class was enjoyable to some extent but no one was actually waiting for their defence class which was next. They entered the class as Harry sat next to Ron while Hermione and Audrey shared a bench. Umbridge wasn't in class yet and as any normal classroom the students were unruly and doing what they did best—talk and make merry!

Parvati and her sister made a paper bird and charmed it to fly, the bird flew through the class, Crabbe tried to tear it apart by hitting in mid air with his gigantic hand, Audrey blew on it as it flew higher as Parvati giggled and Audrey turned to smile at her Parvati and Padma beamed at her, but just as the bird was returning to them, someone burst it to flames as the paper turned to ashes and the class felt silent as a pink blob was seen smiling from the doorway.

"Welcome to your fifth year of defence against the dark arts," chided Umbridge as she made her way to her desk and the blackboard behind it.

"This year you will be giving your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams—or better known as OWLS," sang Umbridge like she was teaching them alphabets.

"The ministry has prepared a well revised course for this class just for your benefit—seeing that you were put through a rather bad course of defence these past few years, I hear one of the teachers was a werewolf!" laughed Umbridge a little distastefully, as Audrey clenched her jaws, she did not want to fight with the teacher just cause she said Remus was a werewolf, Malfoy she noticed smirked and nodded happily. Umbridge flicked her wand as four large piles of books on her desk floated towards the students and got distributed quickly.

Audrey received her book and looked at the cover, _**'Defence for Beginners and more on magic' **_, she flipped through the index curiously and noticed had she knew possibly every darn thing in the book even before she had gone to her first year—was this a joke, didn't the woman just talk about OWLS!

"You have everything you need to in this book," added Umbridge talking to the class like they were fifteen year olds, Hermione raised her hands.

"You mean we won't be doing anything practical in class?" Hermione asked frowning as she sized the book, the cover of which looked like a child's story book; they were supposed to be reading hard bound leather covered books! Not this rubbish!

"No dear—why would you need to do anything practical?" giggled Umbridge as if Hermione was being silly.

"You mean we won't be using any spells at all?" asked Harry, Umbridge turned angrily and sneered.

"Students will raise their hands before speaking in my class," she said and turned to look at Harry her sick smile still pasted on her toad face.

"You won't need these spells at all—the theory will be sufficient in helping you answer your exam papers," smiled Umbridge as Harry looked at her shocked.

"And how is theory supposed to help us fight against what's out there?" scoffed Audrey raising her hand as Umbridge was slightly dumbfounded as her eyes twitched a little but her smile was still present.

"There is nothing out there! What would possibly want to hurt a couple of fifteen year old children!" replied Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice.

"I don't know maybe lord Voldemort," chorused Audrey and Harry and then turned to look at each other, the silence that the class was sharing suddenly emitted some sort of tension. Umbridge stiffened but looked pitifully at Harry and Audrey as Hermione placed her hand on Audrey's asking her to shut up but Audrey wasn't going to listen.

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large—this is not only ridiculous—this is a lie!" said Umbridge directly facing Harry and Audrey who ever sitting in the same line.

"We're not lying—if you only knew what lies the ministry is brewing!" snarled Audrey angrily.

"You are lying!" bellowed Umbridge angrily.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord!" snapped Harry fuming.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" replied Umbridge her temper growing.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him," snarled Audrey and Harry together as Umbridge snapped instantly and as loudly as she could, the class could tell that she was very upset.

"No! Enough! See me in my office during lunch the two of you!" said Umbridge as she breathed loudly.

Rest of the lecture was spent by reading the first chapter and copying it down twice for better remembrance, not like they needed it. Lunch time grew closer as the triple defence lecture ended with the school bell ringing, Harry and Audrey waited back for Umbridge and then followed her to her office. Umbridge picked up the floo powder and then threw it into her grate.

"Professor Black may I have a word with you!" she asked as she put her head into the grate, Audrey bit her lower lip as she kicked the air near Umbridge's bottom pretending like she was kicking the woman, Harry gulped down his laughter as Sirius came through the fire place and cleaned his robes. He frowned on seeing Harry and Audrey present, he wiggled his eyebrows questioningly as Harry slumped, but so did Audrey as the next person to come out of the fireplace was her father.

"Please sit," said Umbridge offering the two professors chairs,

"What is this about professor Umbridge I have a class after lunch?" said Sirius not really wanting to be there in her office. He noticed was as pink as her clothes and held several painted plates with pictures of cats on them moving around the plates, one actually hissed at him, he made a face, he did not like these cats! He did not like their owner either.

"Of course—Professor Black," said Umbridge smiling sweetly as she offered the two men a cup of tea, they both refused to drink it as Sirius noticed Severus eye it suspiciously and then shake his hand below the table telling Sirius there was something fishy.

"I called this meeting to bring to your notice that your children are rather out of hand—undisciplined—uncivilized—what do you teach them?" Umbridge asked a little offhandedly. Harry and Audrey's mouths dropped, this woman was the pits!

"Really and what exactly did they do?" Sirius asked calmly as Snape refused to say anything as his arms were crossed on his chest.

"They are of the opinion that you-know-who is trying to kill them—first of all that in itself is rubbish—along with which they are scaring young minds in my class about this rubbish—telling me how to teach my class and then shouting at me," said Umbridge unimpressed as Sirius nodded his head acting like what the two students did was truly abysmal.

"Really they shouted at you?" said Sirius astonished but his voice definitely had every bit of a mocking tone but Umbridge did not seem to get it.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" snarled Snape finally as Umbridge looked at him.

"I—don't—" began Umbridge—she didn't really think about this—she had thought that their guardians would scold them for being naughty but here were these two men who acted like she was being stupid.

"Well—I expect some sort of punishment is in order," she said as Severus raised his eyebrows.

"What you expect us to spank them?" snorted Sirius like she was mental as Umbridge looked at him expectantly.

"No! Are you mental, I am not going to spank my god son!" snarled Sirius angrily as Harry and Audrey gulped another laugh.

"Well—then—I expect some form of punishment—something harsh—to set their minds—" said Umbridge angrily as Sirius's outburst wasn't taken well by her.

"There is only a detention policy in this school," sneered Severus, he didn't want this vile woman doing anything to his precious daughter, although he needed to speak to her.

"Very well—Potter, Snape—you will have detention with me every day this week and Potter you will serve detention with professor Black while Ms. Snape you will serve detention with professor Snape the same days of the week after you finish detention with me," said Umbridge as Harry and Audrey nodded and then the four of them made their way out of the office and towards the great hall, Sirius walked with Harry and they took a shortcut, when Audrey turned that way Severus pulled her by the collar and back into line with him as she did not look at him, possibly embarrassed that he had to sit through that when all she wanted to do was impress him, make him proud.

"Audrey—I do not wish to be called for something like that again," he said sternly.

"Yes, pappa—I am sorry," she said as they walked down to the deserted corridor, his hands behind his back while he had discarded his robes and cloak he still looked intimidating.

"You are not to address me so in school—did we not discuss this!" he ordered again strictly as she looked down to the floor while they walked. Severus noticed how bad his daughter was feeling, was he giving her a hard time—but didn't he scold children on a daily basis, why was this any different?—she's your daughter! beside—she didn't deserve to be treated like this—but if he treated her differently he would be termed partial—not that he wasn't already but that was for a different reason altogether, this was family—mixing family with work was something Severus wanted to avoid, but a quick hug wouldn't hurt—there was no one here—maybe if he placed his hand on her shoulder rubbed her back telling her he wasn't mad. What if someone saw?—what if they teased her like he had been?—she was already unwelcomed in Gryffindor to some extent because of him. But she needed him—she needed him to be her father.

Severus looked at the empty corridor as he slipped his hand into the girls and squeezed it, she looked up at him and smiled expectantly, hoping he had forgiven her, but she knew he had, she knew he would.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked softly just to make sure.

"**Always**," he said not looking at her but he pulled her hand in his to his lips placing a small peck on it before letting it go and entering the great hall.

* * *

><p>Severus deposited Audrey at the empty end of the Gryffindor table as he went his way noticing to his anger how the people on the table glared disgustedly at her. Maybe he was right—he needed to keep his distance or she's end up being shunned by her own house, even if Potter sided her—but Potter didn't have his charm these days either—the boy who lived was believed to be the boy who lied!<p>

He sat down in his seat next to Black as the man was in a busy conversation with Flitwick to bother looking at Severus, who sat there like his daughter picking at his food hesitantly. Sirius turned from his conversation to mutter disgruntled at him.

"You're daughter sure got your traits Snape—so sad all you could give her was your bad habits," said Sirius as he looked at Severus picking at his food, Severus replied with a strong glare as he then turned away to put a piece of the steak into his mouth. He noticed Potter, Weasley and Granger join Audrey at the table, he decided to gain an ear into their conversation so he entered the most vulnerable mind on the planet—Weasley's mind was easy to penetrate into, he had no barriers and kept thinking of food, but Severus could live with that.

"So she called your guardians?" Hermione asked shocked after Harry finished telling her everything that happened, he was still fuming, Audrey stared at her food and pushed it away.

"Audrey you must eat!" complained Hermione as she pushed the plate back towards Audrey who scowled at her but put piece of well done steak into her mouth, suddenly she felt extremely hungry as she wolfed down half her plate like Ron normally did.

"So Snape must sure have given you hell for that!" snorted Ron as he looked at Audrey who frowned at him.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione—Severus scoffed—trust Granger to be smart—how the hell was this girl not in Ravenclaw again?

"What?" gruffed Ron as Hermione made eyes at him.

"You don't ask people that!" she snarled glaring at him as Ron become red with embarrassment.

"It's alright! No Ron my father did not give me hell as you put it," replied Audrey calmly yet a bit cold, Severus wondered why.

"Yea—but Snape has a habit of bossing people around—but I suppose you get special treatment because you're his daughter," said Ron randomly as Audrey frowned at him, how could he suggest something like that?

"Ronald!" snarled Hermione angrily as Ron bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry Audrey—I didn't mean it that way," he said his cheeks becoming red.

"My father doesn't treat me differently—I was treated me like I should have been!" snapped Audrey as Harry spoke up, she hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Why are you snapping at him—no one really likes Snape—besides you expect us to believe that he pulled a hundred points of Gryffindor—because that is how he treats every other Gryffindor?" said Harry angrily.

"This is my father you are talking about—I suggest you correct the tone of your sentence!" snarled Audrey angrily as Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"Right—I suppose you'd count him more now—than your friends—seeing that you are favoured—maybe you should have just been in Slytherine!" shouted Harry as Audrey clenched her jaw and got up.

"Maybe you should talk to me when you are in a mood to have a civil conversation with me," she snarled picked up her bag and made her way to out of great hall.

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry,

"What is your problem?" Hermione scolded Harry as he looked away angrily.

"Harry! It's not like Snape's done anything to you the whole summer—and after he found out he's her father—he's stopped glaring at you—well at least he's trying to decrease it—I have noticed Harry!" snarled Hermione angrily as Ron shook his head.

"Maybe you should go apologise mate," said Ron as Harry glared at him.

"Why—I haven't said anything wrong!" said Harry angrily as he got up and picked up his bag.

"You will realise what you've said is wrong and maybe by then it will too late to ask her for forgiveness—Harry you aren't mad at her—you're just displacing it!" said Hermione explaining the situation to her friend, but Harry refused to listen to reason.

"I have to get my homework done," he said and with that he made his way out of the great hall and towards the common room.

"Ron—you have got to talk to him!" said Hermione as she packed her bag and Ron looked at her.

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you're his best friend!" snapped Hermione as Ron nodded.

"You think she'll forgive him?" Ron asked her.

"If you make him apologise within two days—because after that she might become insecure and think he is really a git that her father hates with a reason," said Hermione as she and Ron got up.

"Harry is such a git anyways—he shouldn't have said those things to her," complained Ron as Hermione shook her head.

"You know he's been angry ever since—" said Hermione as she and Ron climbed up the staircase.

"Yea, keeps removing it on everyone he can find," said Ron shaking his head.

"Maybe I should explain that him you know—keep his head on," said Ron nodding to himself as Hermione smiled a little and nodded making her way to the library as Ron walked to the common room shivering slightly as a feeling like his brain had just been searched shook the insides of his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- i would totally review if i were you-tell you what-you could like tell me what you feel could help with the story any plots you think that could fit in anywhere in the later stages or any new characters that you'd want to apply-maybe your own OC or something-you know you could tell me about it and get it down in the story-obviously the OC would be yours but just keep in mind the plot line which has been established so far and the OCs that will have a part to play (YES! i mean Rachel!I know yu guys really hate her and stuff =p). Anyways would love to hear from you.**_

_**~Penny**_


	32. Chapter 32

**AN/- Hey everyone was sup! it's been one sad week-my viva's were screwed up that bitch totally fucked my case in theory, like my project must have been like super awesome but that sullen retarded examiner was the pits-reminded me of Umbridge-must have been her!**

**Anyways-So maybe you could review and for all those interested in the Sims2 I made this story on my laptop on the game and if you want to see some picture go check out my stuff on deviant art.**

**one that i would suggest you really like see is this one:** http:/pennyda(.)/art/Sims2-meets-the-princess-princess-7-270661757_**-you know remove the brackets yada yada yada...**_

_**Sorry I am just super bummed also ***-so MY LIFE'S A BITCH PEOPLE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Ron had been successful in making Harry realize his mistake and Harry was now anxiously waiting to catch Audrey alone, but it seemed as if she ignored him completely, all through the days lectures she sat alone at the back of the class, not uttering a word to anyone and although Hermione tried to strike a conversation with her she did not bother replying enthusiastically—she had cleared off lunch before Harry even arrived telling Ginny and Neville that she wasn't hungry and that she had to complete the transfiguration homework, they didn't have any transfiguration homework to complete!

So Harry decided to confront her after their detention with Umbridge, he was worried that she wasn't eating because of him, he wondered if she even slept last night seeing that she had dozed off in History of magic and Divination, not that anyone else hadn't, Harry just thought Audrey was better than sleeping in class, after all she seemed to want to learn everything, annoying little git that she was still made Harry smile when he saw her breath slowly next to Neville in history of magic while Neville drew in his book, Harry knew instantly that he couldn't possibly be mad with her for very long, but he wasn't going to tell her this—she could take advantage of the situation—why was he thinking like that—she was his friend—hadn't he promised her that he'd keep her away from the judging eyes in their house—wasn't he being a hypocrite—wasn't he being just like Sna—.

Harry made his way down to the common room before his detention with Umbridge, he noticed Audrey staring at the notice board and then signing up for something, a small smirk on her face, the only time in the day he had seen her smirk. He began to walk towards her but Fred and George captured her completely as they announced to the whole room.

"So, Snapey—signing up for the quidditch team?" Fred asked pulling her leg as Audrey raised her eyebrows and George chuckled and continued.

"You sure you can do more than stand in the field?" asked George—he remembered last year, the Jupitarians were only allowed to watch the game from the field on their brooms, inputs were strictly not allowed.

"I am sure your mouths will be a hangout for flies once I am done showing off my skills," sneered Audrey a small satisfied smirk stuck on her face.

"Really? And pray tell us what position are you trying out for?" Fred asked curiously.

"Chaser!" she relied simply as George shook his head impressively.

"Your mum was Gryffindor chaser wasn't she?" asked George as Audrey shrugged, she didn't even know her mother played quidditch, although she was a keen follower.

"Wait till Angelina finds out about your mother—she'll totally flip," said Fred grinning.

"Not that she won't flip when she finds out you're Snape's daughter—will be a shocker if you are actually any good—Snape sucks on a broom," commented Fred as George nodded.

"Who is Angelina?" asked Audrey as the hands of her watch denoted that it was time to leave; she did not need another detention for being late.

"She's the Gryffindor quidditch captain," replied Fred as George nodded and patted Audrey on her back as she bid them goodbye, not throwing Harry a second glance knowing very well he was looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Please sit down," said Umbridge sweetly as she offered Harry and Audrey two seats opposite her desk and chair. Audrey refused to look at Harry pretending as if he did not exist.<p>

"You will be writing lines today," smiled Umbridge sweetly as she stirred the lump of sugar she put in her cup of tea. Audrey and Harry looked at the empty parchment and two black quills in front of them as they picked them up and looked at Umbridge

"And what is that you wish for us to note?" asked Audrey coldly as Umbridge looked at her rather evilly, her smile looked like she was about to kill.

"I will not tell lies!" said Umbridge menacingly as Audrey looked at her enraged, her eyes not leaving the revolting woman in front of her but her glare was broken when Harry spoke to Umbridge in a voice as cold as Audrey's.

"You haven't given us any ink!" he remarked tartly as Umbridge turned her menacing smile at him.

"You won't need any," she said simply as she picked up the tea cup and saucer and went to stand by the huge window that overlooked the grounds.

"How many times?" glowered Audrey as Umbridge turned to her and looked directly into her eyes Audrey shuddered a little.

"Let's say—till the message sinks in," commented Umbridge sweetly but the harshness in her tone was very evident.

"Begin," Umbridge said sweetly as she stared out of the window and sighed as she took a deep sip of her extra sweet tea.

Audrey finally decided to look at Harry who threw her a disfigured look, he seemed to be as puzzled as she was, nevertheless they began working on their parchment as Audrey touched the black quill to the parchment and scribbled.

"_**I must not tell lies" **_

She wrote, automatically red ink began to flow from her quill, but so did a sharp pain on the front of her palm, she did not bother, it was probably some allergy or something as after a few lines she felt a rather bad numbness in the area, she looked from the corner of her eyes at Harry as she noticed him wince and look at his hand, Audrey ignored it but soon she felt something like a line of water trickling down that burning patch. She turned her hand to see a trail of blood exiting scarred words on her hand.

"_**I must not tell lies**_" was carved into the delicate skin of her hand, she stared at it for a few seconds as the pain was finally starting to get registered by her brain—the quill wasn't a pre inked quill—it was her blood she had been using as ink. She looked at Harry her face slightly panic stricken, Harry glared at Umbridge's back and then looked at Audrey's hand, it seemed as if she had pressed her quill too angrily using more of her blood, he could see that the pain she was feeling was possibly way more than he was, seeing that her hand was bleeding deeply. He pulled her parchment to him and scribbled quarter page of her lines for her. Audrey's mouth dropped, did Harry just do that! Did he just decrease her time and pain in detention—why?

"Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked them as they both looked at her and chorused.

"What could possibly be a problem?" they asked indignantly as Umbridge smirked and made her way to them, she seized Audrey's parchment and turned to Harry.

"You seem to have done enough Ms. Snape—clear off—Mr. Potter seems to be taking a little longer—go nowhere but to professor Snape's office," snarled Umbridge at Audrey as Audrey nodded and then looked at Harry when Umbridge turned her back to them.

"Go," he mouthed, she pulled the quill out of his hand pulled her parchment from the dustbin to her, she then scribbled something and tore that bit of parchment and gave it to him. After Harry's detention was over and he was heading to Sirius's office he read what it said,

"_**You are a true friend Harry—I'll never forget it," **_her blood and scrawny handwriting made Harry smile genuinely as he pocketed the piece of parchment; he knew he'd keep it forever.

* * *

><p>Audrey made her way to the cold dungeons as several students threw her glares, she could hear them talking within their groups,<p>

"_**She's Snape's daughter"**_

"_**She must be a bat like him"**_

"_**I heard she's a bitch—told Seamus off"**_

"_**Just like her father"**_

"_**Just like her father"**_

"_**Just like her father!"**_

"_**JUST LIKE HER FATHER!"**_

Audrey quickened her pace trying to leave the area as soon as she could, her stomach roared in hunger but she ignored it, she had planned to miss dinner, the humiliation that the script on her hand provided made her stomach churn even faster, she wondered if she could hide it from her father—she didn't want him to see—he would think she was weak!—She wasn't weak!

The dungeons were colder than Audrey had anticipated, she noticed the Slytherine entrance to their common room it was a large iron door with a large silver snake head hanging at the beginning with huge emeralds for eyes, every time someone entered, it hissed for a password, she was staring at the door while she waited outside her father's office. She notice the door swing open and Malfoy walked out in his uniform, his tie undone as Pansy tried to kiss Malfoy while Millicent Bullstrode was being snogged by Crabbe or Goyle—Audrey couldn't tell which, Malfoy looked at her and smirked, she instantly looked away her hair covered her face and the embarrassment of being caught, she quickly knocked at the office door again.

"What are you doing here Snape?" snarled Pansy as Malfoy stopped to admire Audrey's rather short skirt as his eyes roamed over from her legs to her chest.

"None of your business is it Parkinson," sneered Audrey just like her father did, speaking of him why wasn't he answering the door.

"Come on Pansy—let's leave Snape alone she obviously just wanted to enjoy the sites of the dungeon," said Draco as Pansy laughed and walked ahead but Draco took a step towards Audrey pushing her into the door.

"You know where you belong don't you Snape—you'll always be welcomed in my chambers," smirked Draco as Audrey threw him a foul look, she knew exactly what he was implying and she did not want to be anywhere near his chambers or him for that matter.

"Sod off!" she snarled as she pointed her wand into Malfoy's gut, he laughed and winked at her.

"You belong with the snakes Snape—you know you do," he said touching her hand lightly with his cold one, she jerked it off.

"Malfoy!" said a voice from the landing near the office, Audrey turned to look at the person, it was her father, he glared at the boy and shot him a cold look as he made his way to where the boy and his daughter were standing with her wand on the boy's gut.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the boy calmly raising his eyebrows as the boy instantly moved away from Audrey.

"Nothing sir, just informing Ms. Snape of how welcoming we Slytherine's are—showing her the Slytherine hospitality," said Draco smirking at Audrey.

"Very good—thank you Mr. Malfoy—you may leave now seeing as to Ms. Snape needs to rearrange my inventory for her detention," said Snape glaring at Audrey who looked down.

"Of course sir," smiled Draco and then smirked at Audrey before he left, leaving her angry and yet wondering as to why in the world did Draco want to even speak with her.

"In," commanded Severus coldly as a few Slytherine fifth year girls passed them and giggled happily seeing Audrey being treated like that by her father. He shut the door behind them and used his wand to light up all the candles in his office making it brighter, he then shot an incendio at the fire place; he did not want his daughter to be cold although he preferred a dying fire than a crackling new one.

"Sit," he said ordering her again as Audrey pulled on the gloves she was wearing in her hands to cover the script on her hand.

"Did you eat dinner?" he asked her as she shrugged.

"Audrey—you need to eat!" he ordered strictly as he waved his wand and summoned a house elf, Audrey jumped when the tiny creature with long ears swirled into the room.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" frowned Audrey as the house elf looked at her and cocked his head.

"Dobby is a house-elf miss—house-elves can apparate in and out of anywhere," he said intelligently.

"That's cool," she said smiling at Dobby she recognized his name from somewhere but failed to recall the source.

"Could you get us her some food," ordered Snape as Dobby nodded and then smiled at Audrey who gave him a sharp nod thanking him.

"What did she make you do?" Snape asked her as he pulled some parchments to him and looked at his daughter. He noticed her stiffen instantly and did not receive a reply.

"Audrey?" he called again as a plate of beacon and ham sandwiches appeared on the table along with a large pitcher chilled pumpkin juice. Severus still looked at his daughter intently waiting for her to reply but did not receive any. He gazed at her, transfiguring two tall glasses and poured them some juice; he pushed a glass towards her.

"I am not hungry," she said finally as her stomach groaned and directed her eyes towards the pile of sandwiches.

"You will eat—now," he said as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"But I am not hungry," said Audrey as she saw her father scowl at her as she scowled back at him, he looked at her face and a small smile formed on his lips, if it were any other student he would have pulled off points but his daughter just looked too adorable when she did it.

"Do you want me to feed you?" he asked her softly as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"No," she muttered embarrassed.

"Then eat before I make you," he scolded her as she pouted and held a sandwich in one hand and took the smallest bite she could manage, her stomach hungered for more and so she finally gave in.

"If you starve yourself again—I'll be telling your grandmother and I don't think you'll have too much fun listening to her scold you," he said looking her down as she picked up another sandwich.

"Maybe your patronus should have been a camel," he complained as she finally smiled at him, but she wasn't comfortable of the fact that she was being treated like a little princess while her father commented crimes against her other friends. Harry had been right—she was treated differently, not that she didn't like the feeling—it was just that she couldn't tell if this was fair but after fourteen years of being ignored by a man who should have smothered her beyond her knowledge, she did not want to give it up so easily. She had conflicting feelings but she couldn't help it, besides the thought that Harry had Sirius looking out for him comforted her to some extent.

"What did she make you do, Audrey?" asked Severus again less demanding this time and more softly as he put all his feelings into the statement—he did not know if that was possible—apparently it was. No other person would know, he knew—he was still a massive terror in the hearts of every Hogwarts student—so cutting one some slack was perfectly alright—besides she was his daughter—his little creation. His best creation!

"Scribble some lines," she muttered softer than ever as she pulled the gloves tighter around the hands and then hid them under the table before he could notice, she picked up her third sandwich as he refilled her glass.

"And what lines did she make you—scribble?" he asked curiously as she refused to meet his gaze worried he could read her mind, but it was impossible as long as her grandfather was alive, so was his magic and so were his spells.

"Just some lines," she said nonchalantly.

"Audrey!" he called in a commanding voice as she slumped and looked at him, resentment bubbling in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped sharply and then pushed the empty plate away from her full and satisfied self.

"And why is it that you need to raise your voice for that," he snarled at her frowning his hands crossed against his chest,

"I'm sorry," she said going red, she was being unreasonable.

"Are you?" he asked her quizzically as she frowned at him.

"What? Of course I am," she said looking at him sadly.

"If you were truly sorry—you would tell me what she made you write," he said trapping her, if she was good at it—he was her father.

"I must not tell lies," she said simply and as softly as her embarrassment would let her.

"What?" he asked again.

"**I must not tell lies!" **she boomed angrily as hot tears sprung to her eyes as her gloved hands pulled the gloves down as far as they could go.

"Take off your gloves," he said commandingly as he frowned at him distastefully like he did not appreciate the Gryffindor colours on her hand.

"I'm cold," she demanded.

"Take off your gloves," he ordered again strictly getting out of his chair and turning around the table to tower over her sitting form. Audrey looked at him and then at her gloved hands, she took off the glove on the left hand and then pulled of the one on the right as slowly as she could, the wool of the glove had gotten mixed with her harshly cut skin. She placed the gloves on the table with her left hand and proceeded to hide her right one under the table, her father still frowned unsatisfied, he knew she was hiding something he could tell, after years of working with teenagers her age. He noticed that although he had seen her left hand, he hadn't seen the other.

"Audrey," he said exasperatedly looking at the hand under the table as she sighed and pushed it up, it looked a little scarred but more like she had scribbled on her hand.

"Did you have a shortage of parchment?" he joked as Audrey blushed darkly, the cold dungeon air hit her wound making it sting sharply as she bit her lips, more tears formed in her eyes due to the pain and her father making fun of it wasn't a very pleasing thing. Severus finished his scoffing as his eyes then fell clearly on her hand as daughter's hand which hung low; he walked closer and sat down on the chair next to her pulling it as closer to her as he could. He picked up her hand and studied it, he realized they weren't ink marks, it was as if the statement was engraved into her skin, Severus bit the insides of his cheek.

"That little toad!" he snarled to himself as he placed her hand slowly back on the table and rushed to his store cabinet and pulled open the drawer on the lowest shelf and pulled out a small container. He then raced back to her side and open the container, transfigured a deep bowl filled it with water and then emptied half of the container of the salve into the water, he stirred it with his wand as the water took the orangish colour of the salve and he pushed his daughters hand into the container.

"I can't guarantee that the marks will go but you won't feel the pain any more—it's called Murtlap sap—very useful," he muttered to her as she let her hand be there as he looked at her angrily.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" he commanded as she gulped.

"Audrey you will answer me instantly!" he ordered scolding her.

"Because you wouldn't fix anyone else's," she replied simply without looking at him, he stiffened and sighed.

"Nobody else came to me with it," he said angrily.

"Yes, but you'd just send them to madam Pomfrey," she said removing her hair from her face with her free hand.

"Yes—but everyone else is not you," he said making her look at him.

"But that's being partial—they think you're being partial because I am your daughter—what am I supposed to tell people—oh! Detention with professor Snape was brilliant, he made me eat sandwiches and pumpkin juice while he bought me a new teddy," she said a little angrily.

"What do you want—what is your issue?" he snarled—he knew she was right—but wasn't he supposed to treat his daughter well—wasn't that supposed to be good parenting?

"Nothing—I just don't want people to think you're going soft on me because you're my dad," she complained as he frowned at her.

"And what do you suggest is the solution for this?" he asked giving in finally.

"I don't know—treat me like everybody else, I know you're incapable of treating everyone like you treat me—I don't expect too much off you," she said sharply as he glared at her—if she had added a dad in the end, it might have melted his heart—but she was right.

"Although—seeing that I can't keep my bloody emotions in line when I am with you—meetings like this are essential," she said gulping as she said this, he did melt—the knowledge that she wanted him to be close in secret pleased him.

"Why do you care about what other people think?" he asked, he felt a little pushed.

"I don't want to be like pott—I mean Patricia—people thought her uncle favoured her—she was shunned—I can't stand being shunned," she said revealing her fears to him. There it was, being shunned—now he understood, being in his presence was loved but other people did not seem to understand this—but how different were him and his daughter—wasn't he fifteen when he had realised that roaming with a muggle born and a Gryffindor was bad for his image as a Slytherine.

Severus nodded and pushed himself out of his seat, Audrey felt rather terrible, to have said that to him, but it was true, she couldn't help her feelings—but she knew her sentence frame made her sound like a bitch who had just told her father that he embarrassed her, she sighed.

"What I meant was—that—I don't want them to think badly of either you or me—" she said correcting herself as Severus turned to look at her and smiled fondly at her, she reminded him of Rachel and how she kept saying some things when she meant others, then covering her mouth in an apology, clearing the air with an explanation and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I know what you meant," he said raising his arm to silent her as she fell back in her seat, he rest his body in the chair next to hers and pulled out her hand from the liquid.

"Come on—you've missed curfew," he said sternly as he dried her hand softly with a green Slytherine napkin that had his initials inscribed in them in silver.

"Thanks pappa," she said throwing her hands around his neck and burying her head into the crook of his neck where he was sitting, he pushed his arms around her and held her close for as long as she wanted to stay.

"I love you," she muttered in the softest voice, it had been a rather long time since Severus had heard anyone ever tell him that, his heart melted as he pulled his daughter closer to him and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you," he said smiling into her hair.

* * *

><p>Audrey and her father made their way to Gryffindor tower as they occasionally spoke to each other, he took special care in reminding her about the trick steps that they would come across, since most of the school was at dinner they found it easier to walk through the empty corridors and when they reached the deserted portrait of the fat lady talking to someone in the other portrait Severus couldn't help but smile at his daughter, she smiled back at him.<p>

"You have potions tomorrow?" he asked her casually as she nodded, they shared a small awkward silence as the fat lady glared at the two people in front of her as Audrey raised her head to look at her when she spoke.

"Are you planning on getting in tonight?" gruffed the fat lady rudely as Severus scowled at her.

"Mimbultus Mimbeltonia" said Audrey as her portrait swung aside.

"Bye pappa," she said softly, she ran down the portrait hole and the portrait door swung back shut loudly, so Audrey missed hearing the end of what Severus had to say.

"I love you too Audrey,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- As much as I loved writing this chapter hope you'll spare a thought or two and review too as I know you liked it as well-loved the father daughter scene in this one.**_

**_Another update coming soon..so don't go away and check out the link if you have the time =)_**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN/- hey everybody-thought you'd be interested in an update-enjoy and don't forget to review because-well-maybe you might expect a new snowboard-or a nice horse-I don't know-just review-shakes head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

A week went by in a similar fashion and although Harry had not apologised formally, Audrey and he had fallen back into their normal routine, they sat in classes together, ate in the great hall together and even helped each other with homework—well Hermione was always present. Detentions with Umbridge although gruesome were finally over and their lives had fallen back into a normal pace but the marks on their hands were not fading easily as several people had taken notice.

Today, felt rather slow being such a gloomy day with rather drab subjects, Divination and History of magic bored them to no end but having Care of Magical Creatures after lunch helped lighten the mood as Sirius devoted all his patience and kindness towards the Gryffindors as he completely ignored the Slytherines, it was quite fun actually and Sirius had gotten Buckbeak back. Buckbeak although the same Hippogriff had a new name to keep his identity a secret.

"This is Witherwings—my pet hippogriff, I just had him flown over last night," said Sirius cheerfully as Malfoy made a foul face at his mother's cousin.

The lecture ended with Gryffindor scoring twenty points for nothing while Slytherine was once again— ignored. Audrey and the rest made their way to the common room. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny picked up their brooms changed into comfortable muggle clothing and went down to the pitch along with Hermione with a huge book. Gryffindor Quidditch trials would be beginning in ten minutes and they did not want to be late.

When the group reached the quidditch pitch they found the team or rather Angelina, Fred, George, a boy with curvy blonde hair, Seamus and Dean standing with their brooms looking at the quidditch pitch occupied by the Slytherine flyers. Audrey noticed the captain, Angelina, glare as the Slytherines continued with their tryouts.

"I booked the pitch from four thirty to seven I can't believe they're still practicing—Murdock says he's going to occupy it till five—Malfoy is trying out for chaser says he needs to practice on his new Firebolt ten-," snarled Angeline angrily as Fred and George patted her back.

"Johnson—you may use half of the pitch if you want," said Madam Hooch as she was surveying the grounds and heard Angelina snarl.

Angelina gleamed as she made her way to Madam Hooch and they asked the Slytherine's to share the pitch although reluctant Murdock finally agreed. The trials began as Ginny was chosen as the new chaser although she tried out for seeker as well but Harry beat her with a ten minute advantage. Ron on the other hand was clumsy on his broom but got through to the team beating Seamus, Dean and that Comrac McLaggen boy who was smiling at Audrey, he even threw in two or three cheesy lines at her, Audrey had to wonder how Ron got lucky though seeing that Mclaggen was very skilled on his broom but missed the final goal like someone had jerked his broom out of his control for just that second, Audrey strongly doubted Hermione. So Angelina built a small team with one position for chaser left, for which Seamus and Audrey were competing for.

"First person to make three goals wins—Ginny you'll be on Snape's team while I'll back up Seamus—Fred and George get to your positions," said Angelina as everyone agreed. Angelina threw Audrey a small smile as she looked longingly at her Lumnox broomstick.

Audrey mounted her broom while Ginny was in the air just like Angelina and Seamus, Seamus glared at her challengingly as McLaggen counted to three and then threw the quaffle into the air and Ginny caught it swiftly as Audrey was in the air before Seamus's Light Year 15 could move.

Ginny passed the quaffle to Audrey as she caught it with a little difficulty as Ginny's throw was a little faulty. Harry cheered for everyone as he referred the match. Angelina flew at Audrey along with Seamus as Audrey surprised them with a smooth spin like move as she dipped and then spun around in a turn of sorts as she shot her quaffle into the goal making Ron curse in defeat.

"One point for Snape," announced Harry as Ron got them the quaffle back and then chucked it into the air, this time the quaffle was caught by Seamus who did a double twist and then he idiotically flew all over the pitch as Angelina scolded him harshly and asked him to pass it but he refused, he was being ardently pursued by Audrey, they reached the goals together and he shot the quaffle at the goal, to his dismay Audrey went off balance but caught the large ball in her hands, she was hanging upside down on her broom her feet locking her there, she then pushed herself right side up confusing Seamus in the process and scored another goal over him without him even noticing that she threw the quaffle through the goals.

"Two to zero!" announced Harry as Seamus cursed with his foul tongue.

Angelina had started to notice Audrey's moves, she noticed that Audrey had excellent control over her broom better than she had seen any under qualified chaser, along with this Audrey seemed to know what to do when, her estimation was fantastic and she was faster and could defend the quaffle way better than Seamus could and the best part was that Audrey seemed to be a team player, seeing how many times she and Ginny passed the quaffle between each other, getting use to the momentum and remembering their count as they scored the third goal and beat Seamus, she saw Audrey high five Ginny who hugged the girl.

"Watch out," cried Fred as he hit the bludger towards Audrey, Ginny instantly moved out of the way while the bludger came at Audrey and hit her square in the chest. Angelina's eyes widened at what she saw next Audrey had been blown away towards the poles of goals by the sheer force of the bludger but before she hit the pole she gained control of her broom, pulled out her hand turned herself around the pole and then sat back down comfortably on her broom, Angelina couldn't help but stare, Snape's daughter was bloody good.

Angelina called out to her new team as the rest had cleared off while Hermione joined them at the pitch, Angelina noticed that all the Slytherines had noticed their entire trial, they had noticed Audrey's moves, Angelina smiled and she knew that the Slytherines were slightly intimidated by Gryffindors newest member.

The team after a little pep talk was directed by Angelina to the trophy room as she spoke to Audrey while showing her the quidditch shield and the house cup that was snugly sitting in the Gryffindor glass cabinet.

Audrey was however more interested in a picture that had caught her eye. The small frame had two young seventeen year olds standing there with the house cup a young man with jet black unruly hair and square glasses who was the head boy of the school along with a woman with Auburn hair who was the captain of the quidditch team, both of them were dressed in Gryffindor quidditch robes as they laughed and smiled at each other merrily, possibly the happiness of winning the cup was the reason.

"That's my mum," said Audrey pointing at the frame in the glass cabinet as Angelina turned to look at who she was pointing.

"What?" snarled Angelina as she looked at the frame.

"Your mum is the Wild Torrent?" asked Angelina as shocked at hell, Audrey turned to look at her and frowned.

"No, Rachel Adams—is my mum," replied Audrey, maybe that wasn't her mum but she was definite that the man standing in the picture was Harry's dad, she could tell from his face.

"You're Rachel Adams's daughter?" asked Angelina highly surprised both by the fact that Audrey was her role model's daughter, but also that her role model had had a relationship with someone like Snape. Audrey nodded as Angelina stared at her a little oddly and then smiled.

"Angelina—loves your mum, so sad she couldn't see her last year because was on the exchange student program in America," smiled Fred putting his hand across Angelina's shoulders as George sniggered loudly.

"Why?" scoffed Audrey as Angelina frowned.

"Your mother was the best chaser Hogwarts has seen so far—that was why they named her the Wild Torrent because she'd flow like a torrent no one could catch her and she never failed to score, she's never missed a goal in her entire life," finished Angelina proudly as Audrey smirked a little, she wanted to laugh, her mother—a quidditch star—yea, sure!

"Please! Please call her for your first match!" said Angelina begging slightly as Audrey nodded vigorously and she tried to console Angelina and calm her down as Angelina only got even more excited as she went from dinner and announced to her friends who Audrey's mother was, Audrey noticed that Angelina's friends smiled at her pleased as for the first time Audrey didn't feel like such an outcast.

That night after dinner Audrey wrote her promised weekly report to three people, her mother, Leon and Gabrielle.

To her mother her letter was simple but longer than she had anticipated,

**_"Dear Mum,_**

**_It's been a week already since I have arrived at Hogwarts, Quidditch trials got over just a few hours ago and I got in the team—I am the new chaser. I am fine, Grandma says that I need to buck up a bit in transfiguration but truth is Hermione is way better than I can ever be. Thank Merlin for potions I suppose, seeing that DADA is useless to discuss. _**

**_Dad thinks Umbridge looks like a toad too, but I know he'd never admit it. I miss you a lot and Remus, even a little bit of Tonks—have they spoken about the time when she was drunk and kissed him?—I am sure Rem's ignoring it on purpose—anyways Sirius says he's going to be super partial to the Gryffindors, he even sits at our table with us sometimes, he's too funny when he cracks jokes about the Slytherines. Yesterday, he helped the Weasley twins pull off a toilet seat and send it to their mother by speed owl._**

**_I'm doing great, apart from the detention, Hogwarts seems alright and I think I can adjust fairly well._**

**_Love,_**

**_Audi._**

**_PS: My captain said she's a humungous fan of the "Wild Torrent", she begged me to ask you if you could come for the first match of the season—Gryffindor vs. Slytherine. Maybe you could drag Rem along too and Dora._**

Audrey placed her quill down got up and tied the letter on Featherless's leg as she helped him out of the dormitory window. She then proceeded to tie up her hair and tuck herself to sleep just like the rest of her dormitory.

* * *

><p><p>

Audrey woke up to the sun shining through her curtains, she opened her eyes as she took in a deep breath hoping to take in the sunlight, it had rained all night along with a terrible storm, but Featherless was back sitting snugly on her bed post with a letter tied to his leg, she rummaged her side table for a piece of chocolate frog as she threw it at Featherless who happily caught it and then flew off after Audrey sat with the letter. She went for a quick shower and then dressed into her uniform and made her way to great hall with her letter and bag, they didn't have any lectures in morning but in the afternoon they had double potions after lunch along with transfiguration after that and then astronomy in the night, this was going to be their first practical class seeing that Professor Sinistra made them write five foot essays on the Alpha Canis Majoris constellation.

"Do you want to finish your Charms homework here itself?" asked Hermione cheerfully as Audrey read the letter as a little frown framed her face.

**_"Dear Drey,_**

**_Your mum wasn't here, so I answered for her. I am glad you're alright and having fun and that Sirius is acting like his immature self. All is well here. Your mother and I are definitely coming for the quidditch match, and Tonks doesn't live here anymore, she shifted back to live with her parents in London, she was pleased to know that you miss her, she says she misses you as well, she told me to write that down. Your mother will mostly be visiting Hogwarts soon on business. Maybe you should meet her then._**

**_R.J.L._**

Audrey traced a light finger over Remus's signature, it was odd, Remus never signed like that—the letter had been so formal, so cold! It was quite unlike Remus to write to her like this but seeing that he had, made Audrey frown but she pushed the letter into her bag as Sirius sat down next to her and pulled a plate to himself piling it with all the assortments of meat he could find on the table.

"Excuse me—you're sitting in my place," said a blonde girl standing behind Audrey as Audrey turned around to look at the girl, her friends glared at Lavender too.

"Umm...really sorry but can't you sit somewhere else?" asked Audrey a little confused, this girl was a little annoying and she had a tiny spat with Audrey before in their dormitory because Audrey had been to the bathroom before her, Audrey did not like her and she knew the feelings were mutual. Lavender Brown was an A-class bitch to Audrey and Audrey wasn't going take whatever Lavender gave sitting down.

"Get up!" snarled Lavender throwing around her snooty weight, the table went silent as Sirius kept a close watch on what was happening. He noticed Audrey twist her face into a loathful look much like her father looked at him.

"No," said Audrey indignantly as she turned back to her breakfast.

"How dare you—you're a newbie—you better act like one—just cause you're a professors daughter doesn't give you privillages over the rest of us," snarled Lavender, Audrey ignored Lavender as the rest looked her.

"Get up!" snarled lavender poking her manicured finger into Audrey's back.

"Look! I am not going to get up—so why don't you pack your shit and sod off!" snarled Audrey and drank half a glass of her pumpkin juice angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that—you don't even belong here!" snarled Lavender, finally the buck was out everyone was listening in; some enjoy Lavender bashing up Snape's daughter. Audrey got up but did not move from the sit.

"Look! I don't know what you have against me—but trust me you don't want to mess with me!" snarled Audrey angrily she had it with this treatment—if anyone said another word about her abysmal sorting she was going to defend it, truth was she thought she was good enough to be in Gryffindor—to hell with what the others thought.

"Is that a threat Snape?" as Lavender challengingly as Lavender poked another finger into Audrey's shoulder, her friends from Hufflepuff smiled proudly at their brave friend after all she was standing up to Snape's daughter.

"No it's a warning—if you don't leave me alone—I will make you wish you couldn't hold your wand in the first place—now I am going to ask to nicely Brown—sod off!" sneered Audrey as Sirius chuckled proudly, this girl was good, she make a good marauder.

"I don't play nice Snape," snarled Lavender as she pocked Audrey again, but this time she couldn't pull her finger back, it was in Audrey's hand. Lavender looked at Audrey frightened, Audrey looked at her menacingly as she began to bend Lavender's finger so discreetly that no one noticed it before Lavender had tears in her eyes and almost fell to her knees with the pain.

"Audrey let go," said Hermione worriedly as Audrey instantly let go of Lavender who was now supporting her broken finger while her friends supported her whimpering form.

"You bitch!" snarled Lavender as Audrey sat down on her seat again as calmly as she could but turned to reply to Lavender as coldly as she could.

"I hope this solves our differences Lavender—hope you'll have a great day," said Audrey and then smirked as Lavender opened her mouth to respond to the girl.

"You broke my finger," she snarled.

"What are you waiting for? Her to break another?" asked Ginny laughing at Lavender as Audrey smirked mentally thanking Ginny for siding with her.

"Shut up Weasley!" snarled Lavender.

"You'll pay for this!" said Lavender turning around.

"Really how would you like it? In knuts—because I really don't think you're worth anymore," said Audrey pitifully as Lavender glared at her and then stormed out of the hall, the hall was quite but somewhere at the far corner of the hall at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables the several from the first year class cheered loudly, everyone knew Lavender liked bullying first years, but the first years knew who they could rely on for once.

Audrey blushed lightly as the hall silenced itself a little later and then she and the rest finally began eating breakfast.

"What are you eating?" Sirius asked a little offended as Audrey tore open a piece of her grapefruit and then put it in her mouth.

"Grapefruit," commented Harry as Sirius frowned.

"Why are you ill?" asked Sirius as Audrey frowned at him.

"No because it's healthy," replied Audrey.

"You want healthy! This is healthy," said Sirius pointing at the pork cocktail stuck on his fork as he pushed it into his mouth and showed Audrey the contents, she hit him on his hand and pushed him away as he laughed evilly.

"You're disgusting Sirius!" she scolded forgetting to add the professor.

"Hmph! Its professor love," said Sirius cutting his egg and wrapping it with beacon on his fork.

"You must exercise shit lods," said Ron as Sirius turned to look at him and shook his head proudly.

"Then how are you so fit?" asked Ron frowning as Audrey a few grapes into her plate as did Harry.

"He's a mutt, it's his nature," said someone in the back as Severus smirked and then made his way to the head table making Sirius scowl as Audrey and Hermione sniggered under their breath.

"So is eavesdropping you big bat!" snarled Sirius as Severus didn't even acknowledge that the comment was directed at him.

"I swear Audrey—you might have found your father—but I might just make you lose him again," said Sirius angrily as Harry tensed up, he could tell Sirius was angry and hearing any pro Snape comments would just piss him off further.

"Forget it Padfoot eat some pig," said Audrey pushing a sausage from him plate into her mouth as he smiled at her lightly. She was just like Rachel sometimes, she was.

* * *

><p><p>

Transfiguration went quickly as Audrey was asked by Minerva to wait back; she invited her for tea and led her into her office. Audrey wasn't surprised but pleased to see her mother sitting there with a cup of tea in her hand, her legs crossed daintily as she stared out of the office towards the lake that had the giant squid merrily playing and making ripples on the surface with its tentacles.

"Mum!" called Audrey as the graceful head of auburn hair flipped around and threw Audrey a missed smile. Rachel placed the teacup on the desk and got up as her daughter shot into her hands like a bludger. Rachel got pushed behind due to the force that her daughter landed into her arms; she pushed her arms around her daughter as Audrey pushed her head in her comfort spot.

"Merlin, I missed you so much," said Rachel closing her eyes and smiling into her daughter's hair as she proceeded to pull Audrey a little off her legs.

"Mum!" cried Audrey again happily as she flushed lightly.

"Hello!" said Albus his head popping into the fireplace as he then flooed over quickly and dusted his robes, but stopped mid way.

"Merlin—why will you two never learn to dust yourselves inside the fireplace and then come out!" commented Minerva harshly as Audrey smiled at her grandfather.

The family spent a good evening at tea just like they used to before and Audrey was pleased to notice that, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for normalcy and that her family wasn't as cracked up as it seemed to be.

* * *

><p><p>

It was around nine in the night when all the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws finally collected outside the door of the astronomy tower which led to the terrace where the practical lectures where held, today would be their first practical lecture in astronomy after thorough research of the chapter in the text book for a week Professor Sinistra finally felt thought they were ready to spot the stars in the Alpha Canis Majoris Constellation, they did not know why she had chosen it out of all the several constellations but tonight they found out.

A lot of shuffling was heard from the other side of the door as a few thuds were heard against the door like a body was being slammed into it continuously. The prefects namely Ron and Hermione along with Padma Patil and Connor McAlister from Ravenclaw exchanged awkward glances they did not understand the reason for these thuds. Finally as the large class began talking and more time was wasted Hermione was frustrated and knocked but received no reply.

"Shut it!" shouted Connor and Padma together as the students glared at them but kept silent afraid of docking of points and complains to head of the houses.

"Professor Sinistra?" called Hermione as the woman who they hoped was setting up class was on the other side, Hermione turned the knob as she had not received any reply and the others had approved of her actions. Hermione opened the door as she revealed a sight in front of the whole class, two professors instantly jumped away from each other, their astronomy teacher was snogging their care of magical creatures professor with some sort of wild fury. Several boys hooted as Lavender and her gang giggled and murmured.

"Right—I'll see you later Aurora," smiled Sirius as he calmly made his way through the door, Sinistra could be seen looking rather red in embarrassment but brushed it away easily.

Sirius walked calmly down the steps and to the end of the line where several boys threw him admirable and envious glances, rumour had it that Professor Aurora Sinistra wasn't just interested in telescopes and finding stars on moonless nights—she was also very good at it.

Sirius smirked proudly like a true Gryffindor that he was he stopped to get a high five from Harry as the line moved forward slowly and people made their way onto the roofless observatory deck.

"Sirius—she's my teacher," said Harry softly but he knew Sinistra was looking at them curious as she stood on her heels to know if Harry was alright with her snogging his godfather.

"So?" asked Sirius chirpily, Harry turned to look at Audrey and then bit his lower lip, he didn't have any idea how to convey to Sirius that it was cool to have a relationship with his teacher but knowing Sirius he'd definitely screw it up like he always did.

"Well—I—all I am trying to convey is—I—" Harry stammered and then sighed, he wasn't going to be able to do this without feeling awkward, it was like having 'the talk' with your parents only here it was the other way around.

"What Harry's trying to say is that the woman you were kissing is his teacher and that Harry is counting on his OWLS in astronomy as hopefully useful in getting him through—well anything," said Audrey as subtlety as she could but Sirius cocked an eyebrow at them looking confused.

"What?" he asked confused as Audrey sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't screw around with her—it could hurt Harry's grades," said Audrey finally as Harry gulped at her hoping Sirius would be offended but when he looked at his godfather the man barked out laughing like he was mad man, a normal Sirius thing to do. When Sirius finally calmed down he wiped his eyes and looked at the two in front of him.

"Merlin—you're such a Snivellus," said Sirius teasing Audrey as always as Audrey replied sharply.

"One of these days I might just get a detention by physically assaulting a professor,"

"Nice come back," said Sirius raising his palm as Audrey high fived him while he chuckled.

"Don't worry about us—Aurora and I have been friends since school," said Sirius winking at the Astronomy professor who was letting students in, Harry and Audrey saw her beam at him but them quickly look away and blushed deeply as they turned back to Sirius who was smirking at Sinistra.

"Friends?" scoffed Audrey as Sirius frowned.

"Wow, maybe I should snog Harry—you know maybe that would make us such good friends," commented Audrey sarcastically as she didn't see the effect it had on Harry.

"What!" he asked jumping abruptly as Audrey turned to look at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Merlin—I was being sarcastic," she said shaking her head.

"Oh! Right," said Harry as Sirius smiled at him knowingly making the boy look at his feet.

"You wouldn't understand what I share with Aurora—it's a mutual contract," said Sirius shrugging as Audrey raised her eyebrows at him.

"So you're friends with benefits?" asked Audrey as Sirius frowned in all seriousness, no pun intended.

"Where do you learn all this from?" asked Sirius a little shocked. He had not expected fifteen year olds to know this, well at least in Hogwarts their intimacy levels was at its peak began in the sixth year

"I was in a French school—trust me I know way more than I should," she said shaking her head disdainfully.

"You bet," said Sirius shaking his head as the whole class was now on the roofless observatory.

"Well—see you later," said Harry as he pulled Audrey away from his godfather and walked up to Sinistra who gave them a faint smile and let them in.

When Harry and Audrey turned to see Sinistra shut the door, they noticed Sirius winking for the last time to his 'friend' as she blushed deeply.

* * *

><p><p>

**_AN/-HEHEH! Sorry Sirius cant stay out of a scene too long and when it is Sirius, he has got to have someone keeping his telescope happy—if you know what I mean-=p—Ok that totally was a FAIL._**

**_Hope you'll review and make me happy =) _**

**_~Penny_**

**_PS: totally making Smiley face endings my trademark!_  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**AN/- hi, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter-lods coming up all you need to do is send in a nice review or favourite and alert the story.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and also a great thanks to all my reviewers who brought my story up to a 101 reviews and thank you Anime chick for being the 100th reviewer.**

**Also btw I just checked out that voting for the most promising story thing that we had before-yea-WE CAME IN 2nd-YEYEYEYEY! GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP TUNED AND KEEP LOVING THIS STORY ALSO-OMG! GROUP HUG! **

**sorry overdose of happiness =)-you're the reason for it-so thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Audrey woke up next morning feeling rather down, she had a building ache in her neck, she'd slept on the wrong side of the bed or in one of her odd positions that her mother fondly called "clockwork".

She sat up on her bed her legs dangling off it as she put on her slippers and made her way to the empty bathroom, no one was there in the dormitory anymore, she checked her watch on the bedside table while brushing her teeth and realised she only had fifteen minutes to get down before she could spend another ten minutes eating breakfast hopefully if she ran at breakneck speed to the great hall. That was what she did, she put on her customary uniform tied her tie haphazardly and then pulled her packed bag over her shoulders and ran out of the Gryffindor tower making her way to the great hall, she noticed several people stare at her back and when she passed started giggling and laughing out loudly, some even pointed out at her and muttered excitedly. Audrey cared for a few minutes and wondered as to whether what was so funny, she even pushed a hand through her hair, it seemed fine then why were people looking at her strangely, she soon began to ignore them and ran into the great hall bumping into someone to was leaving.

"Shit—I'm so sorry Neville!" she apologised as she had almost squashed Neville's toad Trevor.

"Umm... Audrey!" began Ginny as she saw what was stuck on the back of her friends robe, a large chit with something written.

"Audrey remove your robe this instant!" shouted Hermione as half of the hall was now laughing at Audrey.

Audrey understood and pulled of her robe to notice a chit on the back of her robe it read something very nasty and Audrey knew very well who had done it.

"_**Bitch coming through**_"

Ginny tried to rip it out of the cloth but almost fell off her bench as the chit still remained in its place. Several people laughed rudely as they gathered to see the note. Audrey noticed Lavender waiting there in the crowd smirking evilly.

"Sorry Audrey—but this is Fred's finest creation of daily based permanent glue—it won't come off for a day," said George a little dishearteningly as Audrey slumped, she couldn't parade around in her skirt, white shirt and tie and she didn't have time to get her sweater, it wasn't that they weren't allowed to roam in that it was just that Audrey didn't like the testosterone driven boys looking at her legs like they had on her first day here.

But Audrey wasn't going to let the smirk be there on Lavender's face, she would solve this her way. If Lavender wanted her to parade herself as a bitch—she was going to do it.

"Screw it—do you have a quill?" asked Audrey as Ginny gave her, her self inking quill.

"Right," said Audrey as she looked at the back of her robe as Hermione tried to see what Audrey was writing or rather adding to the parchment.

_**"****Make way for the bitch coming through or she'll bite you're head off"**_

Audrey looked at her handiwork and smirked, this was more like it, she looked at Hermione's face as she seemed genuinely surprised but extremely pleased and she seemed to be proud that Audrey was talking this so well, Fred and George too surprised as they laughed, they'd wear something like this on their backs if someone had pulled a stunt like this on them.

"Right—let's see how this fits," commented Audrey pulling the robe over her uniform and pushing a piece of toast into her mouth, she pulled her bag to her shoulders and pushed past Lavender, purposely nudging her with her shoulder as the girl held it looking hurt, while Hermione, Ron and Harry followed Audrey whose robes looked lovely as they bellowed behind her like waves of beautiful black cloth.

* * *

><p>Most of Audrey's lectures went well, not many teachers had a problem with her robes and the chit stuck on it, professor Vector who didn't even know her smiled at her and complimented her idea as he told her he had heard of the sick note on her back.<p>

After lunch, Audrey readied herself for potions as she replaced her robe with her sweater although she knew very well it would be extremely hot but she couldn't possibly let her father see that chit—he'd pulverize Lavender and use her pulp in some potion.

Audrey stood at her work station with Harry as he spoke to her about his third year and how he'd help save Sirius from the dementors. When Harry got to the most interesting bit about Hermione and him using a time turner, her father decided to make his entrance. He burst into the class room like always as the door slammed back shut without him even turning to look behind, he made his way up to the stage which held his desk and the board behind it, he scribbled down the ingredients and recipe of the basic Cure for Boils potion and then turned to look at the class menacingly. His eyes roamed around the classroom and stopped on a group of girls giggling their way to glory, they instantly shut up.

"Miss Brown—what is the magical name for the cure for boils potion?" asked Severus as the Lavender blushed and went quite, Hermione's hand was highest in the air, seeing that it was the only one there.

"I don't know sir ," said Lavender.

"Really—you don't know? Pity—but that wasn't the answer I was looking for ten points will be taken from you Ms. Brown for your lack of knowledge for something taught to first years!" snarled Severus angrily. Audrey had her head down during the entire ordeal, she knew her father had figured out after hearing so many people talking about it seeing that he wasn't there in the morning to see it for himself.

"I would suggest you write a ten foot essay on this topic Ms. Brown—by Monday morning," finished Severus as he made his way back to his desk, he turned like a whip when he heard her complain.

"But sir Monday—is impossible,"

"Why do you have any more prior commitments of torturing people?" snarled Snape as Lavender glared at Audrey who blushed deeply.

"Mr. Florence came to me Ms. Brown stating that you called him several hurtful things—I suggest you see your head of house straight away after this class," said Severus as there was no argument heard after that.

He knew he had cleared out the air that he wasn't punishing the girl because of his daughter, after all Florence had come crying into his office and Severus would go to any means to punish anyone who tortured Slytherines and of course his daughter, but that was different he'd do anything for the girl even get Lavender expelled if he could but they had to keep it low profile and even though everyone knew Snape pulled of some revenge points for his daughter they couldn't really be so sure and therefore would decide to ignore him defending Audrey, because it was obvious that he was defending a Slytherine first year and not his daughter who was in Gryffindor.

Potions was over with a sniffing Lavender as she walked to dinner sniffing as well because according to Neville who had been taking extra classes for transfiguration McGonagall had threatened Lavender with suspension and even canceled her first visit to Hogsmeade.

When Lavender entered the hall people whispered into their neighbors ears, gossiping about her as she passed and made her way to where Audrey was sitting on her seat. Audrey noticed Lavender had been looking for place to sit as her best friend Padma was busying talking to Neville about Charms, Lavender made her way to where Audrey was sitting, Audrey had been laughing when she stopped as her group looked at a sniffing Lavender who glared at Audrey, but something different happened as Fred groaned and his crossed fingers for a cat fight.

"You could join us if you like Lavender—there's enough place," said Audrye shifting towards Harry as she made place for Lavender. Lavender looked surprised, was Audrey trying to be sarcastic—she had just insulted her for the whole day and Audrey was being so nice to her, why?

"Tuff day—try some pudding it's really good," said Audrey putting a cup of pudding into Lavender's plate as she smiled and then got back to her own dinner.

"Thanks," said Lavender smiling apologetically as Audrey smiled and nodded understandingly as she offered to help her on the ten foot essay punishment. Audrey knew she wasn't going to be rejected anymore, she had made her mark.

* * *

><p>September grew increasingly duller as October approached with its stormy encore of thunder and lightning. With the growing dullness of the weather, the dullness of the mundane school life settled in within the occupants of Hogwarts as several quidditch practices were canceled due to bad weather and since Hogsmeade visits were only scheduled on and after Halloween the students didn't have anything to look forward to, not many knew how to spend their free time and with the increasing burden of exams and homework many found that they failed to utilize their free time for any thing but studying.<p>

It was a similar Saturday October morning as the residents of Gryffindor tower were rather rudely woken up by mother natures alarm of crackling thunder and huge gushes of wind which blew out the fire in the grates and heaters of the dormitories along with rudely banging open the windows through which rain poured in merrily along with the wind.

The girls in Audrey's dormitory tried their best to shut the windows but in the process got extremely wet seeing that they had decided to do it the muggle way. A few warming charms later everyone seemed to be tucked under their blankets and snuggled in as they laughed and talked about things. Audrey was laughing on a joke that Lavender made, she didn't have such a hard time with Lavender anymore and Audrey was glad they had settled their differences, she wished the same could be said for Harry and Seamus but seeing that Seamus still had his humongous ego problem there wasn't much hope there.

A few hours in the Saturday morning Hermione and Audrey made their way to the great hall for breakfast after a quick shower. They sat down next to each other facing Ron as Hermione asked him where Harry was.

"Said he needed to go get some air," said Ron softly as he was scribbling into his dream journal for Divination class.

"And you didn't go with him?" asked Hermione angrily worrying about Harry's safety.

"Well—," began Ron looking sheepishly at his plate full of sausages.

"Merlin Ron—do you ever stop eating?" asked Hermione exasperatedly as Audrey chuckled.

"What?—I am hungry!" he replied biting into a large sausage.

"When are you possibly not?" asked Hermione as Audrey cut Ron before he and Hermione began to bicker over something stupid.

"I'll go get him," said Audrey as she smiled at Hermione and Ron and got up from her seat and made her way out of the hall and towards where Ron had directed her, she was at the beginning of forest near the clearing when she found Harry talking to Luna Lovegood.

"Hi!" she shouted waving frantically as Harry and Luna turned around and greeted Audrey with a smile, they then walked a little more into the entrance of the forest where Luna found the creatures that had welcomed them on their first day at Hogwarts, Luna spoke to them tenderly as the horse like creature licked her hand with its blackened tongue.

"What are they?" interjected Harry as he began to believe Luna about them being similar.

"Thestrals—they're really misunderstood creatures," said Luna petting the thestral fondly and smiling at it tenderly.

"Why?" asked Audrey, as Luna looked at her.

"They are known to be blessed by death—only people who've seen death can see them," said Luna dreamily. Audrey frowned and then asked abruptly.

"So you saw someone die?" she asked Luna as Luna nodded and replied.

"My mother died when I was nine—she was quite an extraordinary witch—loved to experiment—but one day one went terribly wrong," said Luna sadly as the wet dried forest crunched under their trainers.

"I'm sorry," chorused Audrey and Harry as Luna shrugged and replied.

"I have dad although he's quite extraordinary himself," smiled Luna and the proceeded to pet another fawn thestral as she pulled an apple out of her bag.

"We both believe you'll by the way," said Luna honestly as Audrey blushed slightly as Harry gave Luna a genuine smile.

"Thanks I think you're maybe the only ones who do," said Harry a little dully as the thestral smelt the apple and shook his head dishearteningly, seemed like it was too picky, Luna reached into her painted jute bag and searched of something.

"I am sure that's not true," smiled Luna sweetly as she found what she was looking for and proceeded in pulling her hand out of her bag.

"It's just that if I was you-know-who, I'd want you to be cut off from the world," added Luna as she threw a slab of meat towards the thestral that pounced on it happily and tore out a strip of the flesh. Audrey raised her eyebrows at Luna, as Luna looked at her and smiled.

"You see when you're alone, you're not much of a threat," smiled Luna pitifully but then turned to look at the thestral finish its breakfast.

Audrey turned to Harry and the shook her head at Luna, Audrey knew that Luna was right about whatever she had just said but what could they possibly do—build their own army? That was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p>Harry and Audrey returned to breakfast as they joined everyone else for breakfast and Luna went to sit with her house, but before they could reach for the toast. They heard a rather sharp shouting that was coming from the staircases near the entrance hall, groups of students were flocking to see what was happening outside. Ron looked at the rest of his friends as they nodded and went with the crowd to see what was happening outside. When they did reach the corridor they noticed Umbridge standing on the staircase arguing with McGonagall who looked like she was going to bite Umbridge's head off. Audrey chuckled, her grandmother looked like the dragon she had tackled last year, she shook her head, she sure would keep her trap shut if she was in Umbridge's place.<p>

"What are you insinuating?" asked Umbridge indignantly as McGonagall spoke to her coldly.

"I am merely suggesting that when it comes to my students to prescribe to the given disciplinary practices," said McGonagall, Audrey blushed deeply as Harry looked at her.

"Did you tell her?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"She must have seen the marks," said Audrey as she noticed her grandfather walk into the corridor as he spoke discreetly to her father, they stopped abruptly as a thin smirk could be seen on Severus's face, Audrey had a feeling he had something to do with this.

"So silly of me but...it sounds as if you are questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva," said Umbridge taking a step up feeling towered by the intimidating witch in front of her.

"Not at all Dolores—only your Medieval methods," snarled Minerva as she too took a step up and was now once again towering over Umbridge, her hair normally tied back tightly was coming out of her bun threatening to fall down.

"Well—I am sorry dear—but to question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the minister himself... I am a tolerant woman but one thing I cannot tolerate is disloyalty," finished Umbridge sharply as Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, Audrey could tell he had for some reason being dreading something like this.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I had feared Cornelius will want to take immediate action," added Dolores as she smirked at Snape and Dumbledore, Snape threw her a cold look as Dumbledore cocked his head a little acknowledging her comment, he muttered something to Snape who nodded and began clearing the crowd.

"Come on—show's over Potter!" snarled Severus as he pushed Ron's shoulder to push him away glaring at Harry who made a face at the potion's master. The students returned to the great hall but Audrey looked at her grandparents, she knew they were going to have a rather bad fight soon, she just wished it wasn't going to affect them gravely.

* * *

><p>Ginny led Audrey to the green houses as she wanted to have a word with Neville before Audrey could help her with Potions that Ginny could not get her finger on.<p>

When the two girls reached the greenhouses, they found Neville and professor Sprout struggling to pull Neville's hand free from the mouth of a rather large biting Rose with thorns for teeth. They were successful but Neville's face grew to become almost a bright red so professor Sprout ordered them to take Neville to the hospital wing. When they were leaving she asked Audrey for a favor, she wanted her to deliver some rare fruits she had specially picked for professor Dumbledore. Audrye agreed reluctantly as she could not deny professor Sprout's genuine smile. The reason for her reluctance was that she knew that her grandparents must have been discussing or rather arguing about the mornings events and she did not want to be listening in on it.

Never the less she made her way to the gargoyle that guarded the office and after fifteen attempts to guess his password she finally threw in random names and the gargoyle nodded exasperatedly when she said the correct words.

"Fiery Fawkes,"

When Audrey reached the last step she could clearly hear her grandmother's loud voice booming and shouting in retaliation as her grandfather could be heard replying calmly but his voice seemed cold.

"But she's trying to take over the school!"

"And what are you going to do about it Minerva?"

"Well you most certainly and not doing anything but staying adamant on your pathetic stand that Cornelius will have a sudden revelation of things!"

"You think I haven't tried!"

"No!"

"This certainly is not a way to prove anything!"

"I believe it is a perfect way!"

"Minerva!"

"Albus!"

"Look, all I am saying is that you keep your calm Minerva this is most certainly not something we want,"

"She cant touch me!"

"I know Minerva and I will not let her but she most definitely will ruin the school with such attempts-she thinks you are sabotaging the ministry,"

"She has plans Minerva—plans that you and I most likely do not even fathom—" said another person apart from the two voices Audrey was listening to so far, she recognized it as her father's.

"Snive—Snape's right—Umbridge gives me the creeps—but we've got to live with her because she was enforced, we don't need any more enforcements from the ministry," said someone else Audrey recognized him to be Sirius and another voice spoke and she knew her mother had flooed in there as well, possibly on Sirius's recommendation.

"I agree with dad, mum—you can't just blow off on her like that—she's evil—you know what she's capable of doing,"

"Of course you will be supporting your father on this one—like always—Mummy is always impulsive and wrong," snarled Minerva as she marched to the door as Audrey knocked immediately, she knew if she knocked later she would be caught. The office inside went absolutely silent.

"Enter," called Dumbledore, Audrey could hear the resentment in his voice as she entered the office carrying the basket of fruits. She noticed the room stare at her, her grandmother's hands folded daintily across her chest while her mother sat on a plush chair her toned legs crossed over each other, Sirius sat next to her mother while Snape was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Professor Sprout said—you had called for this," said Audrey her cheeks red with embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"Thank you Ms. Snape," said Dumbledore as she nodded curtly and then turned to leave as quickly as she could, she did not want to be here at all.

"Audrey wait!" said Minerva as Audrey closed her eyes and cursed her luck, she heard her father scoff silently as he had seen her make the face, the face he normally made in circumstances when he was stuck like this. Audrey turned around to face the room once more as everyone looked from Minerva to her.

"Yes?" she drawled just like her father would have.

"Show them your hand!" ordered her grandmother as Audrey's cheeks went almost maroon. She tugged the gloves that she hadn't forgotten to wear as the writing on her hand was as legible as it had been on the first day it had appeared.

Audrey did not move as she saw her mother frown, she noticed her grandmother walk up to her as she gently pulled her hand into hers and then pulled of her gloves. Minerva pulled Audrey by her hand to her mother who was sitting the closest to Albus's desk. The next thing Audrey knew her hand was being shoved into her mother's face.

"See this—do you see it Rachel—or do you want me to read it out for you?" snarled Minerva harshly as Rachel traced a light finger over her daughters scarred hand, she stood up and looked directly at Snape.

"Didn't you say anything?" she asked Severus harshly as Snape snapped out of his aloofness and faced the mother of his daughter.

"What was I supposed to say?" he asked frowning as if she had accused him wrongly.

"You're her father and you haven't complained about such disorderly punishments!" snarled Rachel.

"Of course Rachel—you want me to give the woman another reason to sack me," snarled Snape.

"Well—I thought you wanted all of this parenting business!"

"I have done everything I thought was right—murtlap sap is working quite well,"

"The hell it is—these marks aren't going to just disappear with Murtlap sap!"

" Oh! And you are going to teach me potions aren't you Rachel?"

"I will when it comes to my daughter, seeing that her father is utterly useless,"

"I did everything in my bloody power!"

"No you didn't –you didn't condemn her for brutality towards your daughter,"

"Of course—that is exactly what she needs—another reason for her fucked up house to hate her!"

"Her house doesn't hates her—you on the other hand!"

"Look! Shut up both of you—I just came here to give him these fruits—now I am going to go and you will not carry this conversation forward,"

"But"

"I said enough!"

"I think I am going to go have a word with this Umbridge woman,"

"No! you will do no such thing! Dad's right—just listen to him for once!"

Rachel was taken aback by this reply as Minerva frowned a little and then smiled, Rachel was getting it back and she was getting it back good.

"Now, I am going to go—so you know—you can just—do-you know—older people things—," finished Audrey embarrassed, as she nodded briefly at her grandfather who smiled at her knowingly as she then made her way out her mother's lips still parted in surprise to the coincidence of the situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-Hey review before you go- =) you know you want to!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN/- hey everyone—the daily prophet article in this chapter is one of my most favorite articles in the series and therefore I have decided to use it—**__**it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling and therefore no**__** plagiarism **__**is intended only the utmost respects for such an accomplished authoress and goddess like person.**_

___**Also i feel terribly sorry for the long wait-but i couldn't help if my internet decides to stop working-sheesh-sometimes i think it takes me for granted =p  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

A new week was welcomed in as October had finally begun and had finally started to settle in within the occupants of the castle as they tried to live their lives in the terrible stormy weather that the month made special provisions for.

Monday morning was never enjoyed by anyone, truth to be told it wasn't enjoyed by the normally happy Hufflepuffs either. Although, Sirius who sat on the Gryffindor table flanked by Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordon as they discussed quidditch tactics for beaters while Angelina listened in seemed rather excited.

The lightening cracked above them as the grey sky covered the enchanted ceiling of the great hall to make it look duller than ever. The owls finally started to pour in as Hermione's newspaper owl delivered the daily prophet to her and threw it into her empty plate almost toppling her glass full of chocolate milk.

Hermione paid the owl as it went it's way and then continued to open her rolled up newspaper as Harry rolled his eyes at her while Audrey slept with her head on the table next to him. Suddenly Hermione took a sip of her milk but quickly deposited the glass back on to the table before slamming the paper furiously down on to the table waking up Audrey in the process.

"Look at this!" Snarled Hermione as Audrey yawned and rubbed her eyes slowly as she stretched a little, gaining disapproving glances from the Slytherine table. Hermione proceeded to unceremoniously read the contents of the newspaper that disturbed her just a moment ago.

"_**Ministry seeks educational reform Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever High Inquisitor"**_ read Hermione as Harry sat up better and unrolled Audrey's edition of the daily prophet that he had paid for instead of her while she had been dozing off on the table.

"High Inquisitor"?' asked Ron confused as Harry added.

"What does that mean?"

Hermione continued reading,

_**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. **_

_**This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person."That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night.**_

"_**She's been an immediate success - totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts." **_

_**'It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor."**_

_**"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post.**_

_**The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr Lucius Malfoy, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night.**_

_**"Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation. "'Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staffs appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody.**_

_**Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the InternationalConfederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.**_

_**"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence, " said a Ministry insider last night.**_

_**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. **_

_**"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office, "said Madam Marchbanks.**_

_**"This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." She was reported to have added. **_

"This is outrageous," said Hermione angrily as she looked at the smiling picture of Umbridge on the front page. She noticed Harry move uncomfortably in his seat as he pulled his hand away from the table.

"Ms. Granger, please calm down," scolded Minerva, Monday was when the head of the houses sat at their house tables.

"But professor—this is ridiculous!" began Harry as Minerva raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"That will be enough Mr. Potter—five points and it would be best if you'd keep calm and carry on," said Minerva calmly returning to her porridge.

"I get my hand sliced open every night and she wants me to keep calm!" snarled Harry under his breath.

"She's the one to talk," muttered Audrey as her friends looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione frowning, she didn't like it when people spoke against professors, even if they were snarky and mean, but Umbridge was completely different.

"She's the reason why Umbridge was even gotten this ridiculous post," said Audrey coldly as Ron pondered over that.

"How can you say that—after she backed you up!" said Hermione shocked as Harry frowned at Hermione, Audrey was right, McGonagall was the reason for their suffering.

"Grow up Hermione! Even older people can make mistakes—the real reason she's even sitting here is because she isn't speaking to him," said Audrey matter of factly.

"You mean they had a fight?" asked Ron, Audrey nodded.

"Obviously," she drawled in a bored fashion as she returned to her eggs.

"All the best for defence Harry—and keep your head on unless you want Angelina to kick you for getting another detention!" said Fred as he and his friends cleared of for charms.

* * *

><p>Defence class was similar to what it had been for a month, like every other class, Umbridge greeted them with her customary smug smile that everyone wished to punch out of her, she favoured the Slytherines and Draco Malfoy in particular because of his father and today she even awarded him twenty points for scolding a first year Gryffindor for spilling some fruit during breakfast.<p>

"Please read chapter 3," said Umbridge as she roamed around the class her pink heels clicking on the stone. Everyone pulled out their books and flipped open chapter 3.

"The Big Bad wolf," said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice as she read the title of the chapter.

"What?" snarled Audrey incredulously as she frowned at the pathetic book.

"Now—this chapter talks about Werewolves, their symptoms and how lycanthropy should be stopped—the best way being—to stop them from mating—they are a disgusting a species," said Umbridge as she strolled down to Hermione's seat. Audrey who was sitting next to Hermione curled her scared hand in a fist but did not say anything.

"But most of you would know how pathetic they really are—after all you had been taught by one previously," said Umbridge tutting as she clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Such low standards—since so long—," said Umbridge.

"What's wrong with having a Werewolf for a teacher—he'd be way better than you anyways," muttered Audrey murderously as Umbridge turned to look at her.

"Something you want to say Ms. Snape?" she asked Audrey with the smile on her face as Audrey twisted her jaw and clenched her teeth.

"Professor Lupin was the best defence teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas indignantly as the Slytherine's laughed.

"Sure—Thomas—the world's best idiot prick headed werewolf," snarled Malfoy.

"Shut up!" snarled Audrey as she shot up from her seat abruptly and the class went silent.

"Sit down Ms. Snape—and ten points from Gryffindor will be taken because of you outburst," snarled Umbridge as Audrey refused to sit.

"What about him disrespecting someone?" snarled Audrey as Malfoy smirked at her.

"Why must you care are you related to the werewolf in question?" asked Malfoy snidely as Audrey clenched her jaw.

"Yea, in fact, he's my godfather—" said Audrey proudly as Malfoy flinched.

"Sit down Audrey!" snarled Hermione as the Slytherines began a rather furious discussion over the topic as Umbridge threw Audrey a disgusted look like she was scum.

Hermione pulled Audrey down as Audrey sat down, she knew her classmates now had something new against her not that the fact that her father was no one but the dungeon bat as he was so fondly named was old news but this was so much more juicer.

"Are you sure—you haven't been bitten Snape?—we don't need any more werewolves here," said Pansy stupidly as Audrey shot her an ice cold glare and even made Pansy look a little surprised as she turned away and laughed about it with her friends.

"Enough! Continue reading," scolded Umbridge as Hermione raised her hand and everyone looked at her Umbridge sighed and closed her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked Hermione.

"I have already read this chapter," said Hermione as Umbridge looked at her surprised.

"Then read the next one""I've read the whole book, thrice!" replied Hermione to which Umbridge cut off two more points off Hermione because she was disturbing the class with her annoying remarks that were demeaning the class's intelligence level.

"Aoooaooaooooo..." howled Malfoy laughing away with his friends as he passed Audrey, Ron tried to walk ahead and punch him but Hermione and Audrey held him back.

"Forget it—he's not worth it" said Hermione as Audrey shook her head and pulled Ron back, they were glad none of them had gotten detention yet and Audrey didn't want Umbridge giving out detentions to her friends after what she had done to her.

* * *

><p>In the middle of lunch someone walked up behind Audrey disturbing the rather cheerful conversation they were having with Neville about his grandmother wanting to buy him pink coloured trainers.<p>

"Audrey, can we talk?" asked the young voice behind her as her friends glared at the boy behind her, Audrey turned to see Draco smirking at her. She looked rather taken aback, what did he want to talk about, with her?

"What do you want Malfoy!" she asked rudely as she spat his name in disgust, as Harry smiled a little pleased about the fact that she hated Malfoy as much as he did.

"I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade on Halloween with me," asked Malfoy smugly. Harry began to look worriedly at Audrey, he had been meaning to ask Audrey to Hogsmeade that day with him, he noticed Audrey look surprised to this odd request that Malfoy put in front of her.

"And what makes you think I'd go with you anywhere?" she asked rudely.

"I think we share a good chemistry," said Draco smiling at Audrey.

"Sod off Malfoy—she isn't going anywhere with you," said Harry angrily as Malfoy looked at him and snidely commented.

"Wasn't talking to filth like you Potter!" remarked Malfoy harshly.

"Why don't you clear off before they break your bones Malfoy," said Audrey coldly as Draco smirked and lowered his face to Audrey's, she cringed and moved further away and leaned against the table. She then got out of her seat to may be sit next to Sirius so that Malfoy could stay away if she was near Sirius who could dock points from him.

"You can't deny me for too long Snape—I get what I want and right now all I want is you," said Malfoy as he grabbed hold of Audrey's waist suddenly. Harry sprung to his feet and so did Ron along with most of the fifth year Gryffindors but Audrey didn't need their help because the next thing they knew Malfoy was lying in a heap with his hand holding his most sensitive spot.

"Don't ever touch me like that—bastard!" snarled Audrey as her wand was out and pointed at the boy on the ground moaning in pain.

"That will be enough Snape," snarled Sirius as he came over and patted Audrey's back.

"Oye! Big bones—take this lot to the hospital wing and Malfoy—if you touch Snape again I will personal see that she chops of your 'head' off— let's see your father stop her do it," smirked Sirius as Audrey smirked at him while Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco out.

Audrey looked at the retiring forms of Crabbe and Goyle who helped Malfoy to the hospital wing, Audrey knew she must have kicked him to hard but it was his fault, but she was sure that he was going to be milking his injury and when he did that there would be a day when she would have to apologize to him, but it wasn't today, today she would be proud and hold her head high thinking of the right thing. But, she couldn't, all she could think of was why Malfoy wanted anything to do with her when it was obvious that he did not harbour any feelings towards her, but then why the act and for who?

Sirius noticed the frown on Audrey's face and put his hand on her shoulder demanding her attention.

"Forget it-," said Sirius as he told Audrey to finish her lunch, which Audrey agreed to seeing that she was still hungry.

But she couldn't help but think about this all through her divination class as Umbridge inspected Trelawney.

"How long have you been teaching?

"16 years," smiled Trelawney as Umbridge threw another question at her.

"And could you predict something?" asked Umbridge as Trelawney looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry—but the inner eye does not see on command," said Trelawney offended. Umbridge looked at Trelawney like she was a fraud, not that she wasn't but anyone would vouch for Trelawney over Umbridge however annoyingly wrong she may be with her theories about Harry's deaths and a windfall for money on Ron's bed she was way better than Umbridge and her ugly pink uniform that she seemed to love wearing most of the time.

"Pity!" smiled Umbridge putting a fat cross across her clipboard and then turned to leave, Audrey looked at her from the corner of her eye and caught a smug smile on her twisted pink chapped lips as she was called back by a somewhat desperate Trelawney, maybe she had predicted her getting being kicked out by the seeing the size of the cross on Umbridge's clipboard.

"Wait—Wait I think I see something,"

"Yes?"

"You are in grave danger"

"Lovely,"

This was the last thing Trelawney said as the bell deafened almost everyone in class as the students continued to pack up their belongings and possibly celebrate the end of school for that day. Audrey packed her stuff and left, deep in thought as Harry and Ron followed her but spoke about something to each other while Audrey still thought about the Malfoy fiasco.

* * *

><p>"Are you still thinking about it?" asked Hermione as she settled down next to Audrey in the library as they where researching for their transfiguration essay together.<p>

"I can't help myself," replied Audrey shrugging as Hermione looked at her cautiously; she then looked around the library and spoke in a soft whisper.

"It because of your fathers," said Hermione as Audrey frowned.

"What does that mean?" Audrey asked

"I means—his father is friends with yours—well Lucius Malfoy is practically the only friend your father's got—And I don't mean it rudely, you know that," said Hermione as Audrey frowned but asked her to continue.

"Pureblood etiquette states that they are to marry only people of their blood status but when the family has close friends—like Professor Snape—is when the etiquette demands that the friend's child needs to be betrothed to the pureblood family heir, your father is Draco's godfather and the closest thing to the Malfoy's and so I suppose Draco thinks that your kind of 'his'..." said Hermione simply but just as Audrey was about to retaliate she cut her.

"No, listen to me Audrey—I understand its different when it comes to you seeing that your father just found out about you—usually it is when the children are born but seeing that your case is different I am sure Malfoy has someone betrothed to him already—so I don't know why he's after you," said Hermione as she shrugged which made Audrey frown even more, she wondered who was going to be Draco's wife, who was born with such misfortune.

"I hear it's Astoria Greengrass from Ravenclaw, her mother is best friends with Malfoy's although he never really speaks to her," said Hermione as Madam Prince came to their table and glared at them sharply.

"If you don't quiet down I will be forced to throw you out," she snapped her vulture like face glaring at them dangerous as the two girls nodded apologetically.

* * *

><p>Next week was spent speaking to Padma and Parvati as Audrey tried to figure out who exactly Astoria Greengrass was.<p>

"You will be working in pairs—Gryffindors and Ravenclaws—I want you to find me Sirius," smiled professor Sinistra as she went on pairing the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, some girls giggled when she said Sirius, Audrey swore she heard McLaggen actually say something like,

"Can we check beneath your skirt?"

"Snape you're with Greengrass," said Professor Sinistra as Audrey perked up, finally, she was going to be meeting the unlucky Ms. Greengrass.

Audrey turned to look at who Astoria really was, a girl with dark brown hair walked up to her and stood there, she wore thick framed glasses, her hair was pinned up into a bun, even her uniform was crisp as if she had just changed into a new one. Astoria looked at Audrey in front of her and gave her a look that said she was no nonsense person. Audrey noticed Astoria place her books slowly in her bag and then pull out her brass telescope and screw it onto the stand next to Audrey's.

Audrey smiled at Astoria but Astoria did not give her anything but indifference in response, so Audrey turned away and tried to look for a way to speak to Astoria maybe tell her to keep Draco to herself.

"Too many clouds huh?" began Audrey as Astoria didn't reply.

"Isn't Sirius a northern bound star?"Nothing.

"Do you think it is possible to see stars on a full moon night?" Nada.

"I can't see anything—can you?" No response

Audrey bit her lower lip, Astoria did not seem very keen to even throw Audrey a glance or even look at her to tell to bugger off. Audrey looked over her shoulder to look for the professor, who was telling off Dean and McLaggen for breaking a few telescope lenses.

"Look—I know this is none of my business but are you betrothed to Malfoy?" asked Audrey, she had to get to the point, but seeing that the point was a rather derogatory statement for any reasonably minded person she didn't want to be stoned to death by anybody. Nevertheless Astoria did look up at the statement, she turned to Audrey and pushed her glasses over her eyes and glared at her.

"And what's it to you?" said Astoria, Audrey noticed that Astoria had a lovely voice almost enrapturing to listen to.

"You have a lovely voice," said Audrey as Astoria blushed but did not say anything as Audrey looked away but Astoria looked at Audrey.

"My mother is best friends with his—we used to be friends before Hogwarts but Draco stopped talking to me after we entered Hogwarts—he changed after coming here," said Astoria dejectedly. Audrey couldn't believe Astoria would tell a person she had never spoken to before about it.

"I don't have many friends—I come across as rather cold to everyone," said Astoria looking away.

"That's stupid—I don't think you're cold," replied Audrey frowning, Astoria had a right to be cold if she wanted it, after all everyone took their own time to open up and if Astoria needed more time than everyone else didn't make her a bad person.

"I am Audrey by the way," smiled Audrey as Astoria threw her a sweet smile.

"I know, people in Ravenclaw call you Snape's brat-Astoria Greengrass by the way," replied Astoria shaking Audrey's hand.

"So you are to be Malfoy's wife?" asked Audrey as Astoria nodded.

"Tough luck," said Audrey offering her condolences.

"Not really—I—I –quite like Draco—but –I don't think he's interested in me," replied Astoria dejectedly.

"But Malfoy is a bloody git!" replied Audrey sharply.

"No, he's just like that to impress his father—Draco a very nice person if you get to know him," replied Astoria defending the boy who was refusing her.

"I am sure," said Audrey sarcastically as Astoria smiled at her pitifully.

"Why don't you tell Draco you like him?" asked Audrey as Astoria blushed.

"Because I am too ugly for him," said Astoria simply as Audrey's mouth dropped.

"That's rubbish!" sneered Audrey.

"He said so himself," said Astoria biting her lower lip.

"Well—I think all you need is a haircut and some vision clearing potion," replied Audrey as Astoria looked at her hopefully.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Astoria, no one had been so nice to her before.

"Because I need you to keep Malfoy away from me—see he wants to go out with me—I absolutely don't want anything to do with him and I think if you really like him then maybe you need a chance," replied Audrey. Audrey knew she sounded like she was trapping Astoria into her selfish plan, but seeing Astoria agree to her deal to make Malfoy like her instead of Audrey made Audrey realise that Astoria did not really have much to lose.

"See you in Hogsmeade then?" asked Audrey as Astoria nodded excitedly and agreed to meet Audrey in Hogsmeade on their first trip there on Halloween.

Hermione joined Audrey at the staircase as she pulled her hand and asked her what she had been dying to ever since class began.

"What was all that about?" she asked

"What Astoria doesn't have any friends—so I thought,"

"Audrey—you can't do this—you can't make Astoria just like Draco,"

"I am not forcing him on her—she really likes him—it's just that he ignores her because she doesn't look that nice—so I am going to help her solve that," said Audrey innocently as Hermione frowned.

"Maybe you should stay out of it,"

"But it's the only way!" whined Audrey disheartened.

"I'm sure there is another way to it Audrey,"

"Like what—you wouldnt know how it is Hermione—Malfoy prowls around me all day insulting me and then wants to take me out to Hogsmeade—he's been stalking me Hermione begging me to go out with him!" snarled Audrey as Harry joined the girls along with Ron.

"Who's begging who to go out with who?" he asked confused as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Yes but—" began Hermione as Audrey cut her.

"Forget it—unless you have another option—I am sticking to my plan and besides—if there is one thing I learnt in Beauxbatons is how to get a guy to look at you, trust me—I will not fail," smiled Audrey as she walked away while Hermione shook her head and joined her still trying to make Audrey see reason.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed that chapter-leave a review and I'll send a big thank you over-come on guys-Christmas is near show some Christmas spirit._**


	36. Chapter 36

_**AN/-hey everybody-hope your holidays are going well-hope the snow is treating you well-seeing how jealous I am of you because it doesn't snow here =(-wish i could go snowboarding or something-I WANT A SNOW DAY TOO!-well-i suppose i am not getting one anytime soon-go enjoy the chapter-if it doesn't snow where you live-HUG!**_

_**So if it snows in your region you can compensate for it not snowing here by reviewing-and if it doesnt snow in your region you can comensate by reviewing! =p**_

**Chapter 36**

* * *

><p>Quidditch practice got harder and harder and the stormy weather was not any helpful either. Angelina brought out new tactics almost every practice session and they were meant to do heavy physical lifts and twist while playing. Not that Audrey wasn't used to these lifts, twist and exercises, but she seemed to think that ever since she had come to Hogwarts her daily jogs around the school had stopped, she wondered why though, seeing that Hogwarts offered her a way better field, worst part was school started at nine, Beauxbatons started after lunch and ended before dinner, they only did homework on the weekends, but Hogwarts was different and a little difficult for her to get used to, but every time Audrey failed to do a move that Angelina had conjured from the top of her head the more Audrey decided that it was time to wake up early and get back into shape, she had always been fitness conscious and so it was now or never.<p>

So the next morning Audrey woke up early, put on some loose shorts along with a baggy band t-shirt and pushed her wand into the pocket of her shorts. She then proceeded to run down to the quidditch pitch. When she reached the deserted pitch she noticed that someone was already there, running, she wondered who this person was, she ran towards him to join him as she released it was no one but her father. It was odd to see him dressed like that; he was wearing track shorts along with a Slytherine hoodie that was drenched in his sweat and therefore left open to reveal his bare rather shockingly muscular chest. He stopped to frown slightly as he noticed his daughter jog towards him. She beamed when she reached him.

"What—are you doing—up—so early?" he asked panting for air.

"I thought I'd get a run before school," she replied shrugging as he nodded and then carried on with his own exercise as she joined his brisk walk which changed into a sprint.

"Do you run everyday?" she asked as he nodded and they carried on running, they completed two laps together, when Severus checked his watch for the time, since the sun was beginning to come up, another lap and he would have to go inside and prepare for the day.

"What classes do you have today?" he asked as he continued with their third lap, he could see her t-shirt beginning to stick to her body.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and then History of Magic." she replied as he nodded and pulled out his napkin from the pocket of his hoodie, he handed it to her.

"You'll need it—I need to get back before everyone wakes up—carry on," he said as he smiled at her and then zipped up his hoodie and jogged his way into the school. She smiled another thing she must have inherited from him, fitness freaks.

After Breakfast the Gryffindor and Slytherine fifth years lined up outside the charms classroom and waited for professor Flitwick to open the door, which he did instantly when the bell rang.

"Hem—hem," why did Audrey feel like she had been expecting this—after the Trelawney episode, she knew Umbridge was going to sitting through all their subject lectures, she wondered how transfiguration would end up, would her grandmother be able to keep her cool or would she end up transfiguring Umbridge into a toad? Audrey most certainly wished for the latter.

Although, right now Flitwick welcomed Umbridge in with a small greeting in his cute squeaky voice as Umbridge threw him an equally sweet smile but everyone knew the evil behind it.

Flitwick moved from the door to take the attendance as class began and Umbridge sat in a corner and interrupted professor Flitwick while he taught, but the professor was very calm and seemed happy to answer all of Umbridge's questions. At the end of class when it was time for Transfiguration students began to exit the class, Harry, Audrey and Ron noticed Umbridge walk up to Flitwick and ask him some personal details, at the end of her scrutiny of his life, she pulled out a measuring tape and threw it down to the floor, measuring the professor Flitwick's height, Audrey could tell from the look on the man's face as to how badly he had been insulted.

"That will do Filius," said Umbridge sweetly as she scribbled something furiously onto her clipboard as the short professor did not say anything but moved away and looked rather sadly at the exiting students. Audrey gave a small smile as he returned it and nodded his head at her.

* * *

><p>Audrey and two boys raced their way into the transfiguration classroom, thankfully McGonagall wasn't there yet and Audrey was glad Hermione had saved them a seat, so Harry sat behind with Ron while Audrey sat next to Hermione as she pulled out her homework and textbook. She noticed Umbridge walk into the classroom and sit down in the teacher's chair as she placed her clip board down on the desk. The class went awfully quiet when they saw her do what she had done, she was sitting on McGonagall's chair, the chair of the deputy headmistress, the chair of the Gryffindor head of house, whose house was currently glaring daggers at her, as she checked her pink watch.<p>

When the bell rang Minerva came into the classroom, followed by Sirius who was carrying cartons of something, he placed one box on Minerva's desk and went into her office to put the rest away.

"That will be enough" said Minerva through gritted teeth as the Slytherine section of the class went quite instantly. Minerva knew who was sitting where but she did not say anything, instead she decided to do what Albus had begged her to, she took in a deep breath and ignored the toad in her seat.

"Ms. Brown please hand out these mice—don't be silly girl they wont bite!"

"Today, we will be continuing our lecture on vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell –'

"Right—Minerva—I'm done—so—I'll be leaving," said Sirius coming out of the office and dusting his hands as he removed his shaggy hair from his eyes, a reasonably loud sigh could be heard coming form around the room, as Sirius's ears perked up lightly as he frowned at the class but turned to look and McGonagall when she nodded sternly at him, noticed that the toad was sitting in her chair, he felt a small growl grow in his throat.

"That is were professor McGonagall sits," snarled Sirius angrily as Harry smirked at his godfather happy that he brought it up.

"Oh! But I don't think professor McGonagall wants to sit Sirius," said Umbridge sweetly, one could easily tell by the way she said his name that she fancied him. Minerva took a large amount of air in and then sternly asked Sirius to leave with her classroom with her eyes.

"It's Professor Black—excuse me—have a good day Minerva," growled Sirius still angry that Minerva wasn't saying anything to the toad.

"Now does every one have a mouse?" asked Minerva importantly as the class replied with a quick loud yes.

"Hem hem..."

"Thomas If you do that to your mouse again I shall put you in detention"

"Hem Hem..."

There it was, war had begun and Audrey could see her grandmother's nostrils flare in anger much like a fire breathing dragon.

"Yes?" asked Minerva as patiently as she could manage, she was definitely facing major crisis.

"I was wondering if you received my letter for inspection," asked Umbridge stupidly as Minerva looked at the daft woman in front of her.

"'Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom!" replied Minerva as sharply as she could, Audrey held back her laughter and so did many other students, even Hermione bit her lips with a tiny smirk on her face while Ron's snigger was heard the loudest.

"Right—as I was saying,"

"Hem Hem!"

"I wonder-?" began Minerva as Umbridge began to say something but was quickly cut in my Minerva.

"—How are you supposed to assess my performance if you keep interrupting me," said Minerva snarkily as the Gryffindors thoroughly enjoyed the class.

Thankfully Umbridge did not follow Minerva when she was looking at the spells the students had performed. But at the end of class she did ask Minerva some question that she had asked Flitwick.

"And how long have you been in this post?" asked Umbridge as Minerva looked at her sharply before answering.

"I will complete thirty nine years this December," said Minerva as she began packing her

"And do you think you got this post because the headmaster is your husband?" asked Umbridge as Minerva looked taken aback by this. The exiting class which obviously had Audrey and her friends at the end stopped moving to listen to this very interestedly.

"No, I met my husband after I became a teacher here, Professor Dippet was the one who offered me the job," said Minerva loudly and as sternly as she could manage as Umbridge smiled and nodded understandingly.

"And what wand do you have?" asked Umbridge.

"13 and half willow wood with essence of unicorn horn and dragon eye as the core," finished Minerva rudely as she snapped her bag shut.

'Very well,' she said, 'you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time.'

'I can hardly wait,' said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice. Umbridge smiled and scribbled something into her clipboard as she pushed her way through the crowd and her stout pink figure seen blatantly in the crowd of black robes.

* * *

><p>Audrey made her way down to the dungeons after lunch, since she was the first to finish her scanty meal she bid her friends goodbye promising to get a good seat. On her way there she heard rather loud arguing from outside the corridor near the great hall.<p>

"You shouldn't have snapped at her Minerva it is high time you take your anger under control!" said Albus sounding highly annoyed and tired.

"I can't help it if she makes my blood boil Albus," snarled Minerva as she rolled her eyes angrily.

"Minerva enough—I am really in no mood!" snapped Albus loudly as Audrey jumped on the spot startled. She had never seen her grandfather grow so angry, the worst part was that Audrey knew nor had her grandmother. She looked at him shocked; she felt alone, she felt like no one even had the patience to listen to her anymore. Audrey could see her grandmother gulp down sobs and when Minerva passed the tiny little corner Audrey had squeezed herself into she saw that her grandmother had tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran from that spot, Audrey was hurt, she didn't know why, but she felt bad for her, she too wanted to cry and when she turned to look at where her grandfather was standing she noticed him let out a rather loud sigh, she knew that he was aware of that fact that he had wronged his wife. Audrey knew they'd be alright but there was always the lingering notion of them separating seeing how aloof her grandfather had become recently, he didn't even smile at her anymore, it hurt her sometimes but then she always had her father.

"Damn it Minerva—why do I love you so much!" Audrey heard him curse himself as he made his way to her office he knew he'd find her there, she knew her grandmother would forgive him and so Audrey prayed for the best and squeezed out of the tiny hiding spot and made her way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>When Audrey entered the dungeons and then the potions classroom, she noticed that she wasn't the only one there, she saw Draco talking to her father about remedial potions. He jumped and growled softly when he heard Audrey walk in. She noticed him sweat over something that looked like a rather badly brewed healing salve but she did not say much and she threw him a final glance and pushed her bag onto her work station as she pulled out her homework along with her measuring scales and ingredient box along with a small black notebook and her quill and ink bottle.<p>

She noticed her father look at her a little surprised, she knew he was wondering why she was so early, did she need to talk to him or had she skipped lunch again?

"Show me your potion Draco," said Severus smoothly as Draco moved over from his boiling cauldron and let the potions master take a look at what he had been practicing.

Draco could hear a definite sigh in his potion master's voice as the man looked at his potion and smelt it.

"You are improving but not as well as I would have liked Draco," said Severus as Draco slumped a little and then started to pack his ingredients and clear out his cauldron into the nearby basin.

"Another class would be necessary—Halloween would suffice," said Severus as Draco groaned and slammed his head into the work station. When he did that Audrey looked up at his rather distastefully.

"But the first Hogsmeade trip is on Halloween," whined Draco as Severus looked at him pointedly as he raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

"Really? It is for you to decide what you wish to do Mr. Malfoy enjoy your day out or fail your potions OWL—I will let you think about it," said Severus sternly as Draco pouted and sighed like a spoilt little boy, degrading Severus mood, not that it needed any help. Draco then snapped his head at Audrey when he heard her mutter under her breath as she scribbled something into her book.

"Brat!"

"You have something to say Ms. Snape?" asked Severus sternly as Audrey pushed her head up, a rather big smirk sat on Draco's face as he heard Audrey being chastised by her father, who seemed to be have been showing nothing but resentment towards her every class and around the corridors. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Draco or the rest of Hogwarts as to how Snape treated Audrey, he hadn't handed out detentions to her but cutting of points, cold comments and Gryffindor treatment had become a usual thing for them.

Audrey shrugged and shook her head nonchalantly as she went back to her work after a cold glare from her father. She couldn't help but think of how deserving he was of an award, she thought if he was muggle he'd definitely make a perfect actor, even though he wasn't handsome enough, his voice and figure would be more than sufficient. Audrey smiled to herself and couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

Audrey and Draco were soon joined by the rest of their class as Harry sat down next to Audrey and pulled out his essay and other necessities.

"Why is Snape in a foul mood?" asked Harry frowning as Audrey told him about Draco doing badly in potions and how she had walked in on his remedial potions class. Harry frowned a little and then nodded; he wondered when they were going to force him in taking remedial potions seeing that he was possibly worse than Draco.

"Ms. Parkinson please collect the homework and hand these out," drawled Snape as he handed a batch of papers to Pansy who readily did the work. While handing out last times homework, Pansy gave Audrey her parchment and then shuffled for Harry's and gleamed at him. Audrey noticed a 'P' on his essay, he had gotten a poor in his assignment, well that wasn't as bad as what she saw in front of her, a royal 'D' sat on top of her essay. Audrey scowled, a 'D' in potions was impossible, however hard she tried to fail in the subject, she couldn't possibly manage even a 'P' but a ' D', what the bloody hell was going on here? But as Audrey skimmed through her essay she noticed that this rubbish wasn't hers, she did not think crushed Moonstone was used in making Dittany and she was sure that she hadn't written that in her essay either. She noticed that the handwriting on the parchment wasn't hers either, it was way more neater and classier than hers could ever be, Audrey wrote in a web like script, words were never separate from each other, her handwriting always slanted towards the left and was quite sharp at the edges as Audrey for some reason refused to write in curves even though her mother had tried her level best in making Audrey practice curves.

"Umm...Sir, this is not my essay," said Audrey raising her hand while she scrawled at the parchment in her hand. Severus frowned and walked up to her, took the parchment from her hand and flipped to the insides as he went through it quickly and reached the name in the end.

"Mr. Malfoy—," he called slowly as Draco turned to look at him, smiling at the grade he had gotten on his parchment.

"Yes Sir?" asked Draco showing off his grade to Millicent and Pansy as they both smiled for him, knowing how hard Draco tried to score well in Potions.

"I don't think that is your assignment," said Snape simply as Draco's smile fell instantly as Pansy looked rather hurt.

"It is mine sir—I got an 'E'" said Draco as Hermione frowned, she had gotten an 'A' how could Draco possibly manage an 'E' he was worse that Neville.

"Then why does your parchment have my name on it?" sneered Audrey pointing to the end of her parchment at her name, Draco glared at her as she glared back at him.

"Here," said Draco embarrassedly handing Audrey her essay back as she gave him his own parchment back.

"Alright settle down," said Snape dangerously as the class grew as quite as they could possibly, not one moved when Snape spoke as a sharp knock on the dungeon door averted everyone's attention, they would here Snape sneer vehemently as he angrily pulled the door open.

"Good Afternoon Professor Snape, I apologize for my tardiness," smiled Umbridge from the door, as Ron sniggered from behind.

"This is going to be fun," he said as Dean and Neville agreed, Audrey saw Hermione roll her eyes and shake her head. Audrey had to agree with Ron though, after her grandmother had tried to snub Umbridge, she wanted to see her father try and then of coarse if both failed, there was always Sirius, but everyone just wanted to see whether Umbridge tried to feel him up like she had tried her hand at it one time in the great hall in front of the whole school as she had tried to reach for the salt purposely brushing his most sensitive area in his pants, or like the time she spilled Meade all over his pants and tried to wipe it away making Sirius yelp and look like had just been scarred and molested, making Sinistra look at her like she was imagining her death by her hands.

Audrey noticed that her father did not say anything but an expression of indifference sat on his pale face as he let the toad in. He then walked up to the blackboard and began scribbling something on it.

**_"Strengthening Potion, 250 gms crushed Pomegranate, ½ tbs measures of standard formula..."_**

" You are to brew this during the lesson—you will find the recipe in your textbooks and the ingredients on the board—begin," snapped Severus as his eyes roamed the class as the students got busy reading the recipe in the text book marking things and beginning their potion. He noticed his daughter crushing the pomegranate seeds first and extracting the juice seeing that the liquid would react quicker to the standard formula and heat along with the other ingredients. Smart girl, he thought a little proudly as everyone began crushing their seeds and dumping them into the cauldrons along with the seeds and the crushed residue. He went and quietly sat down at his desk as he noticed through the corner of his eye that Umbridge went around the room looking at everyone's potions, he saw her stop at Audrey whose book was shut. Umbridge seemed rather surprised.

"Ms. Snape why is your book shut—don't you need the recipe?" asked Umbridge aghast that the girl might just blow up the room.

"No," said Audrey simply as she ignored Umbridge in front of her.

"What do you mean No!" snarled Umbridge as she glared at the girl.

"I know the recipe," said Audrey simply.

"But—you can't possibly know this recipe," snarled Umbridge rather aggressively as Audrey looked at her a little worriedly. Umbridge snatched Audrey's shut textbook and forced it open and pushed the pages open to the strengthening potion.

"Go on," said Umbridge as Audrey looked at her a little taken aback, her eyes went to her father for some support as he frowned and shrugged slightly. So Audrey began narrating the recipe to make a strengthening potion as Umbridge's eyes went from word to word over the page. She shut the book and glared at Audrey. A few people in class blinked unbelievable, Audrey had said the whole recipe note to note—it was as if she had brewed it way more than anyone else in the world.

"Five points from Gryffindor—keep your eye in the book!" snarled Umbridge angrily as she slammed the book on Audrey's work station, spilling half her potion out of the cauldron.

Audrey clenched her jaws as her hands curled into fist, she could hear several Slytherine's laughing within themselves as tears of anger threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Forget it," muttered Harry under his breath as he looked at her as softly as he could, Audrey gulped and shook her head intensely as the tears in her eyes vanished.

Class ended as everyone deposited their vials of potions onto Snape's desk as Audrey went to place her vial Umbridge who was standing there and speaking to her father glared at her, she glared back as Umbridge took a rather sharp intake of air in indignation. Audrey did an about turn but that didn't mean she wasn't listening in, she acted like she was packing her bag as Harry returned and did the same, Ron went with his vial as he tried to place it behind Audrey's.

"Your wand is?"

"Fourteen and a quarter inches mixture of willow and birch with essence of ebony leaves and hippogriff feathers,"

"And you've been in this post how long?"

"Fifteen years next January,"

"And you applied first for the post of defence against dark arts professor?"

"Yes"

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh loudly as Audrey and Harry laughed with him as Umbridge left and the bunch of parchment that came crashing into the back of Ron's head.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Harry," said someone from behind as Harry was leaving the great hall, he turned to see Cho Chang standing there waving at him, he smiled at her, looked rather stupid with that smile on his face, the one he normally had when he saw her. She walked up to him and spoke to him about quidditch related things, but he couldn't pay fewer minds to it. He had always had a huge crush on her ever since his third year but he had never acted on it. Last year, she had been dating Cedric and she had yet been Harry's first choice for the Yule ball, it was because she was already committed to Cedric that Harry had to ask Audrey out, seeing that he thought they could keep each other good company. So now that Cho wasn't committed to anyone, his feelings for her returned with a sharp jolt.<p>

_"But you like Audrey"_

_"But we're only friends—she keeps reminding me,"_

_"But you need to act up,"_

_"But Snape would kill me,"_

_"But you like her,"_

_"I like Cho,"_

_"Suit yourself!"_

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Halloween?" Cho asked Harry snapping him out of the conversation he was having with himself.

"Sure—I'll see at the three broomsticks then?" he asked her as she nodded and smiled at him.

"See you Harry," she said saying her goodbyes and walking down the corridor to her common room, leaving Harry smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- don't forget to review seeing that chritsmas is soon approaching and Santa liike you more if you do good deeds-REVIEWING: A GOOD DEED INDEED!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**AN/- hey everyone-enjoy this chapter-I know the update seems super late so sorry about that-do leave a review-I'd love to know what you guys think**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<br>**

Halloween was at Hogwarts before you knew it and almost everyone had joined in the festive celebration, seeing that today would be a day off to celebrate the festival that was precious to every witch and wizard alike and what better way to rest and enjoy then go to Hogsmeade and hang out with your friends.

"So we must cover most of the monuments that you didn't get to see last year," said Hermione writing down a list of things during breakfast as Ron pointed out some missing links while Audrey and Harry moved uncomfortably in their seats. Hermione had planned everything for today and they seemed to have had prior commitments, Harry had promised Cho he would meet her and spend rest of the afternoon with her while Audrey had promised some sort of magical makeover for Astoria Greengrass.

"Hermione—I don't think I'll be able to hang out with you guys today," chorused Harry and Audrey together as they frowned and looked at each other wondering what exactly was the other so busy doing?

"Oh! Well—then Ron, Ginny and I'll move about then," said Hermione awkwardly as Ron shoved a piece of pumpkin pastry done his throat so that he didn't have to say anything.

Audrey handed her permission slip to Filch as McGonagall led them to Hogsmeade and once they were in the village they were free to do whatever they liked, well apart from tearing the place apart and stealing—stealing wasn't allowed at Hogwarts! Was it allowed anywhere was the real question?

Audrey listened to Filch go on about some rules and then she saw Astoria waiting alone in a corner as she looked lonely as she stood in her blue and bronze robes, she was looking around the place as she was waiting for someone anxiously. Audrey waved at her and ran towards her as she reached Astoria, the girl gave her a small smile and Audrey told her, her plan of a quick makeover for the girl. In the beginning Astoria wasn't sure and downright refused to get her long hair cut and get a sneak in a clear vision potion into school.

"It will be awesome—come on!" said Audrey pulling her into the only beauty salon in the village, it was almost packed with girls getting their nails done or getting a wax or just a small trim.

"Hi, my friend here needs a haircut," said Audrey sweetly to the eighteen something girl sitting boredly at the counter reading something as the loud wireless next to her blared music.

"Go to Amelia, she is free—although—kind of batty because she think she's super innovative or some codswallop—so tell her what you want before she makes you bald," said the woman. Audrey frowned slightly as Astoria gripped her hand tightly trying to make her way out.

"Chill," snapped Audrey as she pulled Astoria back who pouted a little but followed Audrey as she made her way to the only free woman reading a magazine, when the two girls reached the woman, she put down the magazine and beamed rather radiantly, she reminded Audrey too much of Luna Lovegood.

"Hello ladies what can I do for you today?" asked Amelia excitedly as Astoria looked rather affronted at the concept, but Audrey shoved her into the cushioned seat.

"My friend needs a haircut," smiled Audrey as Amelia beamed and opened up Astoria's tight bun as her lovely dark brown locks cascaded down and almost touched the floor, Audrey's mouth dropped.

"Whoa! You've got shit loads of hair—we need to get rid of it—it could take a while!" she proclaimed as Astoria blushed.

"Mum, thinks the first thing that attracts men is a woman's hair," said Astoria intelligently.

"Bullshit—how old is you mum?" scoffed Audrey snarkily as Astoria shot her a death glare.

"Sorry—look—guys today like girls who you know—got something different in them," said Audrey trying to convey to Astoria that she needed to break through her tight conservative barrier—because she already seemed like she was going down the path in becoming Sirius mother.

"But Draco's family—"began Astoria as her intelligent banter had begun to annoy Audrey, this girl was worse than Hermione arguing about house elf slavery

"Who are you trying to get to like you—Draco's family or Draco?" asked Audrey as Astoria looked down.

"Do you trust me?" Audrey asked Astoria, as Astoria looked up at the only possible hope for a friend that she currently had, she nodded slowly.

"Good,"

"Amelia—chop it off till her neck," said Audrey as Amelia smiled.

"Won't hurt a bit dearie," smiled Amelia as Astoria kept her eyes closed all through the hair cut, she could hear Audrey giving Amelia orders as Amelia readily agreed to what she had been saying as Astoria could hear 'clips' ever so often.

"All done," said Amelia as she ruffled up Astoria's hair as she ran a spell over her hair on Audrey's orders. When Astoria opened her eyes her mouth almost fell to the floor, she looked—she looked—she looked—

"You look lovely," supplied Audrey proudly as Amelia agreed. Astoria beamed and laughed at her reflection, she looked different, lovely or not, she certainly looked unrecognizable than before, so different—but Astoria had to agree different was good, different was hot, different was sexy. Audrey was so pleased with Astoria's haircut that she got one of her own, her hair was as short as Astoria's and it framed her face well but Audrey couldn't help but notice how oddly her haircut looked a lot like her father's except for the bangs she had specified Amelia to keep, along with the fact that her hair wasn't greasy—she wondered if she should gift him some nice shampoo.

"Come on," said Audrey as they paid for haircuts, the woman at counter was shocked to see Astoria look different than she had entered.

They reached the apothecary, Astoria pushed her spectacles up her nose as Audrey stood there thinking of a way to get their hands on a clear vision potion, seeing that it was banned in school, only students with healers permission slips could carry potions and that to if they had any potions on them, they would be given to the matron as they would go for their daily doses to her. The apothecary was only for buying ingredients and if you were in the seventh year, some basic glamour potions, which luckily included the one Audrey and Astoria needed to get their hands on.

"Audrey, isn't this not allowed?" asked Astoria noticing Audrey pull back slightly.

"Yes, but we've gotten so far, let's complete it," said Audrey determinately as she yanked opened the door to the Apothecary hoping it would boost her confidence, but when her eyes caught the insides of the store she instantly shut the door as fast as possible.

"What?" asked Astoria noticing the girl's plight.

"Come on, we can come here after lunch," said Audrey rather flushed as she and Astoria were about to clear off the door opened and someone called her from the doorway, Astoria turned and noticed why Audrey and decided to run, Astoria was aware that if she asked for the potion in front of him, Audrey would be grounded, put in years of detention and maybe even disowned, not like her father acted like she was his daughter anyways. An angry bubble rose inside Astoria and threatened to burst but she knew the best bit was to shut up. Truth was she had seen how Snape treated people and the way he treated his own daughter made her truly know how terrible he was. Constant insults, glares and even several sneers from Severus to Audrey had not gone unnoticed by Astoria or the other students for that matter.

"Ms. Snape!" called Severus as Astoria could hear her friend swear under her breath.

"Was there something you needed?" asked Severus sharply as Astoria glared at him, even though he was her father's acquaintance he wasn't very nice, maybe this was how all death eater fathers were supposed to be, but then again she didn't really have anything against her father well apart from the fact that he was a death eater, but at least he acknowledged and loved her presence immensely unlike in Audrey's case, she actually felt bad for her and decided to treat her for ice-cream if they got away with this.

"No, we got into the wrong shop, sorry, professor," said Audrey making up some reason as Astoria wanted to groan in disappointment, he wasn't going to buy this.

"The wrong shop? Is simple English becoming a problem now Ms. Snape or is the board now illegible?" asked Severus sneering. Merlin, he hated doing this, but this if his daughter wanted 'fair treatment' he couldn't deny it. Although he was aware Audrey was always ready to snap back at him. He would always try not to smile or chuckle seeing that she was in company. She was a little rugrat and all he wanted to do was ruffle her hair roughly and then kiss the top of her head, maybe even keep telling her how she was just like him—truth was Severus was proud—he was so proud he couldn't help love his daughter. Oh, if she only knew how proud he was of her without her doing much at all but snap at him. It was funny, seeing that any other normal parent would punish their child for disorderly conduct, but seeing how normal their relationship was all this could be blindly sidetracked, because Severus was well aware of the fact that their relationship had begun with an odd formation of an alliance, an odd friendship he had never really asked for but he was pleased with the outcome and the fact that they had been acquainted before the reality was revealed, they seemed to be exceeding expectations.

"Why, is going into the wrong shop a crime professor?" asked Audrey frowning just like he was.

"I would suggest, you stay clear of Mr. Potter's company seeing that he has obviously had a terrible influence on you," snarled Severus, Audrey wanted to laugh as Severus scolded her, she knew he wanted to so badly as well.

"And who gave you the right to suggest any such propositions?" snapped Audrey as Severus stood up straight he clenched his jaws. Her being friends with Potter had always been a very edgy topic, he wanted to be indifferent about Audrey and Harry but the dangerous assumptions of them falling in love, getting married and having more Potter brats made Severus freeze—he was scared, scared of another Potter trying to steal something dear to him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your mistake and ten points from—" he said indignantly as she raised her eyebrows at him, but when it came down to the girl next to her, who was she?

"And what house are you from?" asked Severus raising his eyebrow dangerously as he glared at Astoria.

"R—Ravenclaw sir," she said softly as Severus raised his eyebrows, he usually remembered most of his Ravenclaw students, seeing that they were the only ones who knew their material when it came down to their essays.

"What year?" he asked, he knew her voice but, why couldn't he remember her face?

"Fifth, sir," said Astoria, she could see Audrey smirking in the corner, Astoria released why, she looked so different that the man who had seen her seen since she was of a tender age did not know who she was.

"Don't lie to me—what year are you in?" snarled Severus angrily, didn't this girl know not to test his patience.

"She isn't lying," smirked Audrey from the corner as Astoria looked at her, this girl had some guts standing up to teachers like that.

"What's you mean?" asked Severus defeated.

"Astoria sir, Astoria Greengrass," finished Astoria worriedly.

"Astoria?" called Severus again, no, this, this could not be Astoria Greengrass, Astoria had different hair, rather serious looking girl—this girl however looked like—well she looked quite lovely.

"What happened to you?" he wondered softly still frowning maybe a little in worry, Fanny Greengrass found out what Astoria did with her hair she would murder her and then attempt to go psychotic on Audrey too, he could tell Audrey had everything to d with this, he could see Astoria smiling at Audrey as a small blush crept along her cheeks.

"Whatever—run along!" he drawled as the two girls went ahead. Astoria giggling to Audrey as Audrey smiled and even though they failed to get any clear vision potion, they seemed to have become better friends, than they had begun as.

Harry seemed to be pleased seeing that Cho looked way better than she had been since term had begun. He knew Cedric's death had had a toll on her she had after all been his girlfriend and possibly in love with him, because from what Harry had recollected about her, she spent most of her time crying. So it was sort of his duty to help her stand back on her feet and bring her out of depression. He did not know how he was going to that but he seemed to be hanging on the notion that his crush on her was still quite alive.

When Cho suggested that they should get lunch at the rather crowded three broomsticks, Harry obliged, he'd do anything to keep her happy, he did not know whether he was doing this out of chivalry or because he maybe liked her or another reason altogether. Harry was of the thought that if he showed feelings towards Cho, he might just forget about his more than friendly thoughts about Audrey.

Madam Rosemerta took their orders as Cho talked about something on quidditch; she tried her best to ignore the topic on Cedric's death although Harry felt she was dying to ask him about it. Yet, he seemed to be having a surprisingly pleasant afternoon, but it was soon getting a little too boring for him as Cho went on and on about something he hadn't even heard about, seeing that she was a year older and to top it up in Ravenclaw, she was too smart. He just nodded to let her know that he was still present in her monologue. He noticed the door open as two girls entered the pub giggling; he recognized one instantly by her voice. Audrey was here with some girl he could not recognize.

"Harry isn't that Audrey Adams?" asked Cho quietly as Harry nodded turning to look at Audrey and the girl next to her in the large glasses; she looked nice whoever she was.

"Yea," said Harry nodding as he turned to look at Cho who was frowning slightly.

"Well—what is she doing with Astoria Greengrass?" asked Cho confused as Harry snapped his head back to where Audrey was now collecting two plates of what looked like steak and two bottles of cold butter beer. What was Audrey doing with Greengrass wasn't the real question, what had Audrey done to Greengrass? Was more of the question?

Although Harry knew who Astoria Greengrass was, he did not know too much about her, except the fact that she spent most of her time in the library maybe even more than Hermione did, she was reserved, cold and a pureblood, someone once told Harry about her and Malfoy being betrothed to each other, but Harry did not know how much of that was true, so what in the world was Audrey doing with a girl even Harry did not know but was supposed to be Malfoy's wife to be.

"I don't know," shrugged Harry as Cho spoke about Astoria to him.

"She used to have longer hair—but I suppose this make her at least pleasant on the eye," smirked Cho as Harry frowned; Cho had forgotten she wasn't with one of her girlfriends.

"I don't know what Adams has done to her but she looks quite nice now," said Cho nodding pleasantly as Harry gave her a small smile. Truth was he liked Audrey haircut better—he liked Audrey better altogether—No!

"And what about Adams—how did she figure out about Snape being her father?" asked Cho a sharp tone of surprise in her voice.

"Her mother told her about it in the summer I suppose," said Harry nonchalantly.

"I have heard he treats her like shit—someone told me that he doesn't even want to acknowledge her existence—it was only when Dumbledore stepped in did he agree to let her use his surname," said Cho like she had the biggest gossip in the world. Harry knew she had come across this from some Slytherine, truth was Audrey only wanted everyone to think that so that they would stop teasing her for being Snape's daughter and Harry knew it had worked to all its potential seeing that Snape had agreed to her request as the Slytherines were now treating the bat like a God who refuses to take his ill-raised and uncivilized little produce under his wing, after all she wasn't a Slytherine, she was only a terrible mistake, but everybody made mistakes and when it was Snape he would be easily forgiven by the Slytherines.

"Point is why in the world she would want to use his surname in the first place?" asked Cho disgruntled as Harry looked at her like she had a point.

"Yea, suppose you're right," he replied, he had half a mind to tell Cho about Audrey childhood and her struggle to figure out who her father was ever since she was young, Harry thought it would be helpful in making Snape seem like he was the devil in the whole situation, not that he didn't already, but Harry shut up, he did not know how Audrey would take it and he knew she didn't need any more rumours roaming around about her. He had had a bad time when he was suspected to be the heir of Slytherine in his second year and he did not wish her the same.

Audrey sipped some butter beer as Astoria cut her steak symmetrically and put a tiny portion of the steak and potatoes into her mouth.

"Ok, next step is to get him to see you—now, I suppose since you're pure blood you must know how to walk in heels," said Audrey as Astoria shook her head in an affirmative, Audrey sighed contentedly as Astoria continued with her meal.

"Well—all we need to do is put you into a nice skirt and a nice dress shirt—along with some nice heels," said Audrey nodding smartly as Astoria blushed as she shook her head.

"I don't think I can do all this," said Astoria disappointedly.

"Why not?" scolded Audrey as she frowned, if Astoria did not listen to this, entire she would foil her entire plan of getting rid of Malfoy from her life.

"Well—I have never done this before –And I'm not confident enough," said Astoria pushing her head down sadly. Audrey surveyed her prospects, but if Astoria did not do this everything would go to waste, the hair cut, the clear vision potion which she was going to try and fool Madam Pomfrey into handing her, everything.

"Don't worry—you don't need to do it alone," said Audrey smiling at her as Astoria raised her head and looked at her surprised as Audrey smirked.

"Meet me outside the great hall before the feast, we'll make an entrance but be sure you wear a black skirt with a nice shirt," said Audrey as Astoria nodded.

"Let it be short," said Audrey reminding Astoria that she was trying to attract Draco and not repel him further.

So as instructed Astoria stood outside the great hall before the feast began and waited for Audrey who seemed to be late, Astoria had dawned on her black skirt that hugged her lips but was loose from below and so when she walked the skirt kind of enhanced her behind, not that it was a bad thing but this was all new to Astoria and why she was doing this in the first place was still a mystery to her. Impressing Draco, yes, but why did she need to impress something she already had? Because he didn't like her? Well too bad.

"Ready?" asked someone coming up to her as Astoria snapped her head up to see Audrey dressed in a somewhat similar light blue skirt with heels and a plain white shirt that was loosely tucked into her high waist skirt.

"How did you get to be so good at all this?" asked Astoria, she knew Audrey's mother from last year, she hardly seemed like the guru of attraction but then again she did have some like Jean Claude doing her bidding—and well she was pretty good looking for her age seeing that her mother looked like a strict librarian.

"Beauxbatons has many more classes than Hogwarts does—first years are taught how to groom themselves to become gentlemen and ladies," said Audrey rolling her eyes thinking all this was codswallops.

"And it is compulsory?" asked Astoria as Audrey scoffed.

"Of course it is, you think I would take that rubbish class for fun?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well—so they teach you etiquette?" asked Astoria curious as Audrey pushed the door open for them and hooked their elbows like they best friends.

"Yes, you know—tea cup holding, ball room dancing, playing a melancholy instrument—rubbish like that," said Audrey as she then proceeded to pull Astoria into the hall with her.

"You know the walk right?" asked Audrey suddenly remembering something that was crucial for their plan.

"Sure," nodded Astoria as Audrey sighed relived.

"Good—we need to put it to use—right first," said Audrey as Astoria nodded and they walked into the hall, purposely went into the Slytherine and Ravenclaw lane as they both walked in equal grace their heads high their arms linked with each other. Did they get Draco's attention? Of course they did, they got his mouth to drop and although Audrey had not managed to get the clear vision potion for Astoria, she seemed very pleased with her results seeing that Draco was so surprised that he couldn't stop gawking at Astoria as Audrey left her to go join her friends continuing her cat walk towards Gryffindor table, noticing the entire rows of Gryffindor, Slytherine and Ravenclaw boys looking her down and staring at her lovely pale legs.

She finally reached Hermione and then sat down between her and Ginny as she pulled a chocolate caramel apple to her and bit into the sweet.

"How did you do it?" asked Hermione refusing to believe that Astoria Greengrass looked particularly lovely and would look this lovely for the rest of her life if she used some make up and got herself a decent haircut once in six months.

"I didn't do anything—she just needed some trimming— is all," said Audrey intelligently.

"I refuse to believe-that 'trimming' was all Astoria Greengrass needed," said Ginny as surprised as Hermione was, both of them couldn't stop staring at Astoria like her entire house apart from Luna her only friend who seemed to be genuinely pleased.

"Even Malfoy can't stop staring at her," smiled Ginny as Audrey smirked.

"I suppose I underestimated you," smiled Hermione as Audrey chuckled a little and shook her head noticing Ron look at her with his mouth full of gummy worms.

"Save some for me too," said Audrey pulling one into her mouth as Ron laughed seeing her eat it like a noodle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Don't forget to review. =)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**AN/- hello everybody-just wanted to give you guys an awesome present-and extra long chapter-if your stuck inside the house, grounded, bored, don't want to go drinking, clubbing or other stuff that you usually do like doing-HAPPY CHRISTMAS and have a great one...make mine great too and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

The Saturday morning sun rose over the pointed roofs of the Hogwarts towers, the lights passed through the curtained dormitories as it fell on one particular occupant in question.

Audrey Snape was rudely woken up by the sunlight filling her dormitory as the window opposite her bed let the light in and hit her directly on her face. Audrey flipped over in a quick sharp turn like motion and plunged her body and head into her bed and pillows as half her body was out of her comforter while one of her socked foot dangled dangerously out of the comforter and off the edge of the bed.

"Audrey wake up!" someone screamed too close and too loudly near Audrey's ears as Audrey jumped like a startled cat and then fell off her bed from the other side.

"Merlin, you alright?" asked Angelina dressed in her quidditch robes as she dashed to were Audrey was sleeping on the ground her comforter that she had pulled down with her covered her body as she snuggled in closer. Angelina frowned and pulled the thick and soft comforter off her, she then proceeded to squat and the tickle Audrey as the girl groaned in displeasure and opened her eyes extremely slowly as the light hit her face. Audrey rubbed her eyes slowly and looked up at Angelina who was smiling excitedly at her. Angelina stood up properly, pulled both of Audrey's hands into hers and pulled her up to her feet as Audrey yawned crudely.

"What do you want Johnson?" asked Audrey pushing her slippers on with too much effort as she tried to see better through her sleep filled eyes.

"Come on—or do you not want to play today's match?" asked Angelina laughing at Audrey as Audrey widened her eyes and smacked her head, she couldn't believe that after the practice matches and exercise routines she had forgotten that today was finally the day they'd be fighting it out with the Slytherines.

"Right—into the showers and off to breakfast—I have to go wake up Ginny and the twins—seeing that Harry's doing his best in waking Ron," smiled Angelina as Audrey nodded and stretched as she made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Audrey noticed Hermione come into the dormitory as she was drying her hair with her wand and strapping her black combat boots on.

"Ready?" asked Hermione smiling as Audrey looked at her and gave her a faint smile.

"Not really," replied Audrey shrugging as she stood up in her white shorts and red turtle neck sweater with a large golden line in the middle across her chest, she pulled on her red robe with her surname and number on the back in gold over her clothes.

"Breakfast?" asked Hermione as Audrey nodded, she pulled up her broomstick on her shoulder and gathered her knee and arm pads along with her gloves.

Once they reached breakfast Audrey noticed that the great hall was hardly full, most of the students had already packed a small breakfast and gone down to the quidditch pitch to get good seats.

"Big match huh?" asked Sirius as he sat down next to Audrey who was once again playing with her food as the rest of the team and ate in merriment, although Ron seemed to be possibly more tensed than Audrey was.

"Huh?" asked Audrey snapping out of her trance, Sirius frowned and looked at her worriedly.

"You alright?" asked Sirius wiping his mouth with his napkin as Audrey nodded.

"Nervous?" asked Sirius as Audrey closed her eyes and sighed pushing her breakfast away. Sirius slumped lightly as he looked around a little disappointedly, he noticed Snape looking at Audrey's plate a little worriedly, his eyes caught Snape's for a second as the man made a look that almost begged Sirius to make Audrey eat, shove food into her mouth.

"Eat kid—you'll kill yourself," said Sirius looking away from Snape.

"I'm not hungry—get off my case," said Audrey rudely as Sirius glared at her and pouted, he then turned to his own plate. Audrey sighed and rubbed her temple and turned to look up as Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sirius—I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said apologetically.

"Doesn't matter—I suppose you're just nervous," said Sirius waving away the apology as Audrey frowned slightly but let it go.

"By the way—maybe you should go down to the stands—seeing your mum and Moony are here," said Sirius looking at her, he couldn't help but smile as a rather huge grin shot on her face.

"Really—Rem's here?" asked Audrey excitedly as Sirius nodded seeing the girl jump up in excitement, he released just how much Remus meant to her and he was pleased to know that even though all those years that Sirius felt Remus would end up alone, depressed and not needed by anyone, he wanted to take all those thoughts back, seeing how much Audrey cared for him pleased Sirius that Audrey wasn't judgemental like her stupid father but she had a mind of her own, a open and understanding mind. What was even funnier was that Audrey was more excited about Remus's presence than her mother's.

"Tonks is here too," said Sirius as Audrey nodded and smiled at him, she asked Angelina for permission to leave for the quidditch pitch and on receiving it, she beamed at Sirius and dashed down to the quidditch pitch, her red robes running after her.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going in for commentary supervision?" Rachel asked her mother as she and Tonks settled down next to Minerva who seemed to be sitting way away from her husband.<p>

"Lee Jordan, will be coming here," said Minerva matter of factly, Rachel turned her head to see her father talking to professor Vector and Sinistra about something as Sirius stood next to her.

"So you and dad aren't talking yet?" Rachel asked as softly as she could, Minerva snapped her green cat eyes at her daughter and glared.

"No!" she said bitingly as Rachel slumped, her parents used to fight when she was young, if they hadn't they'd make one odd couple but this was different never had they not spoken to each other for so long after their ridiculous fights. Usually it was her father who came to apologise but this time, Rachel did not see that happening and she noted he must have been very displeased or maybe too busy as always.

"You do release this is stupid—that you are fighting him for particularly no reason at all and that instead of him you should be moving collectively to get that ghastly Umbridge woman out of here," said Rachel in another whisper as Lee Jordan came into the teachers stand and took a seat next to Minerva with a rather huge box in front of him from which he unpacked the score board and microphone.

"Don't Rachel—last thing I need right now is all this therapy rubbish you learnt in France," snarled Minerva as Rachel glared at her but turned away as Sirius came sprinting at her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Padfoot—you insane mutt—put me down!" she laughed as he pulled her off her feet.

"Oh! Rachy, Rachy, Rachy," he sang and placed her down and smirked at Tonks as his hands went for her waist to pull her into a hug as well but she glared at him pointedly.

"Do not touch me Sirius Black—don't even think about it," snapped Tonks evilly as Remus finally made his appearance; Sirius turned and hugged his friend as well.

"Moony!—can't believe I haven't seen you since summer," smiled Sirius as Remus pushed the man off him annoyed.

"I see you're leaving no cost in showing off your true—colours," said Remus a little annoyed that his friend was decked in a thick scarf with red and gold stripes with a white t-shirt and black leather jacket and dark jeans—he looked just like the Sirius fifteen years ago—before Azkaban—when he'd so much happier, Rachel thought—it filed her heart that Sirius was finally reciprocating better—he did not deserved to put in the prison, so Rachel got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, I missed you to Rach!" he said softly into her ears as Rachel smiled softly into his embrace, while Remus berated Sirius.

"For Merlin sakes Sirius—you're a teacher—you've got to remove that scarf!" said Remus as Rachel pulled away but Sirius's hand still rest on her shoulders.

"Any doubts I placed some heavy bets?" grinned Sirius wiggling his eyebrows as Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head when someone crashed into his back from behind. He turned quickly enveloping the body whose arms were around his waist.

"Hello Drey!" he said pulling his god daughter into a proper hug as he could hear her muffled voice talking to him from her head buried in his warm coat.

"How've you been?" he asked as she refused to let go of him.

"Good, I missed you a lot though" she said finally letting go of him as he pushed a small lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What have you done to your hair?" snarled Rachel jumping from her seat as Audrey looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Missed you too mum—a bit I suppose," said Audrey smiled a little pitifully as she could hear her grandmother scoff in the corner while her mother gave her the customary glare.

"What?" asked Audrey curiously as she flipped her now neck length hair from here to there.

"Audrey you had such lovely hair!" said Rachel reminiscing about her daughter's hair.

"Yes but I needed a haircut-seeing I hadn't gotten one in a whole year," said Audrey pouting as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cool," smiled Tonks as Audrey high fived her.

"Well I think it makes your head look big plus it's all over the place—why didn't you ask me before getting it done?" argued Rachel as Audrey put her foot down.

"My head my hair my rules," she smirked as Rachel squinted her eyes angrily.

"Snape! Come on!" snarled Angelina from the field, everyone was down and waiting for madam hooch to beginning the match.

"Right I gotta go," said Audrey hurriedly as she picked up her broomstick and pushed it over her shoulders.

"Play fair," shouted Remus and Rachel together.

"Promise," shouted Audrey sarcastically as Rachel shook her head.

"Well—you might as well sit seeing that you might have to stand in the line outside the department of magical injuries at the ministry after she's done beating the shit out the Slytherines," chuckled Sirius as Rachel slumped and Remus glared at his friend while Tonks threw him a small smile.

A few more people entered the teachers' box and sat in the empty line left above them. She knew who it was, Lucius Malfoy and his wife's hair and features could not be mistaken for anyone else's and of course their most favourite friend and accomplice was present there in his black robes and green Slytherine scarf, well at least Sirius wasn't the only one showing of his sides. There was a rather shrill and girlish laugh from behind as Rachel turned to see who it was.

She noticed Lucius laughing with a pink— well Rachel didn't know if she really did look human enough but she could tell from her face she was definitely evil.

"Is that the horrible Umbridge woman?" asked Rachel as Sirius turned to look at the stands behind.

"Yup, big tosser, she is," said Sirius loathingly as he noticed Aurora come and sit next to Tonks.

"Rachel—how have you been?" asked Aurora happily seeing Rachel after last year.

"Very well thank you Aurora—hope Sirius isn't annoying you too much," asked Rachel, Aurora blushed a little and smiled at Sirius who winked at her openly making her blush further and him laugh even more and more dog like. Sirius began signing loudly making Aurora blush crimson while Rachel laughed heartily, she could remember the last time she laughed like this.

"Black we've come here to enjoy the match not listen to you voice—keep it low!" snarled Lucius—Rachel couldn't believe Lucius was speaking to Sirius, it was just like school times, each one provoked the other and then a rather gruesome fight ensued.

Rachel noticed Remus look back as Sirius turned around to snub Malfoy the way he did best as his eyes travelled over to Narcissa who was giving him the look, the look that made Sirius's blood boil and the look his mother used to give him.

"What's wrong with your wife Lucy? Got dung stuck under their Cissy or is that how your ugly face just is?" asked Sirius using their family nicknames as Aurora struggled her best to suppress her laughter, seeing Rachel and Tonks weren't even trying.

"Seeing how you broke Aunt Wulburga's heart when you found scum for friends—I think I have every right to look at you like that—Siri!" snapped Narcissa as Rachel looked at her blinking, it had been so long since she had heard Narcissa speak, it felt almost as if she missed her voice, not that she had every liked Narcissa or her violent and mental sister Bellatrix and then there was Lucius complete arrogant arse and prick, Rachel was actually waiting for his name to be rubbed in the mud seeing how slippery he was, he deserved to be snubbed.

"How's dear Bella still rotting in Azkaban?" asked Sirius as Narcissa turned a shaped redder, Rachel noticed her hand slip into her husbands, she knew a witch like Narcissa would be ashamed of her convict sister.

"Ashamed?" asked Sirius smirking.

"Very—seeing that you got out," snarled Narcissa swallowing hard.

"Why don't we find another place to sit?" asked Severus in a light sneer, throwing a dirty look at Sirius who gave him an equally bad glare.

"Why—I don't see any reason to move Severus!" shouted Narcissa as Severus raised his eyebrows at her, all he wanted was to stop fighting.

"Listen to Snivellus Cissy—he'll get you the best seats— in the library—maybe he'll let you smell his hair—it might just get the phlegm out from under your nose!" laughed Sirius as Rachel couldn't help but laugh out at that one, Remus glared at them but even Tonks was laughing as she held her stomach.

"Shut up Black!" snarled Severus pulling out his wand as Sirius was not far behind, Umbridge looked on in interest.

"We don't need to get with such people—let's enjoy the match Severus," said Lucius calmly as Sirius smirked and turned around once Snape pocketed him wand. Sirius noticed everyone was getting into position. Rachel knew he was going to be shouting and screaming along with the whole of the Gryffindor stand, she thought he might was well just sit with them, but he obviously wasn't going to be going anywhere after the verbal brawl and snubbing of his rivals.

* * *

><p>Lee Jordan began with the commentary surprised by professor McGonagall.<p>

"What a beautiful Saturday morning for a quidditch match between no other teams but our very own Gryffindor—and Slytherine," said Lee as his voice boomed in the mike, his Slytherine less enthusiastic than his Gryffindor making Sirius laugh a little.

"Both teams seemed equally prepared—Slytherine with their new seeker and Captain Murdock along with their new chaser or should I say old seeker turned chaser—Draco Malfoy on his new Firebolt 10, a broom similar to the classic Firebolt but cannot match the popularity of that one," said Lee Jordan as the Gryffindors cheered his commentary on.

"And of coarse the Gryffindors there in red—there is captain Johnson and her team of chasers both new, Ginny Weasley looking extremely strong while Audrey Snape still on the ground—first for the quaffle—hoping for some powerful throws from her—and against her is Dominic Serter from Slytherine on the ground—his Golden feather no match for a Lummox 360—after all it is a custom made broomstick—only Merlin knows what secrets Snape's broomstick is hiding." Commented Lee happily as the Gryffindor stands made more noise, Audrey shot him a smile. The stadium went silent when Madam Hooch began speaking to the players.

"Captains and ground shake your hands please," she said ordering the players to shake hands as the she let the bludgers free and let the snitch fly away; she then pulled the quaffle into her hands.

"Alright—I want a clean game—understood?" she asked as all the players replied in an affirmative.

"Alright—ready!" she asked as she blew her whistle and threw the quaffle as high was she could manage, when it came down due to gravity, Audrey and Serter were already in the air fighting for it, but Serter was admittedly faster than she was, he had control over the quaffle as he passed it on to Malfoy who caught it with some difficulty but hurriedly flew over to the goals and made Slytherines first easy goal.

"And—unbelievable, Slytherine has made its first goal—So the score is ten to nothing," announced Lee Jordan a little depressed.

"Ron—what are you doing!" snarled Fred as he aimed the bludger on a Slytherine chaser but missed as the boy flew to the side and made Slytherines third goal leaving Gryffindor at zero.

"He's nervous—"said Ginny worriedly looking at her brother.

"What are we going to do?" added Ginny as she consulted with Angelina and Audrey.

"We can't help him block till they make the fifth goal—we need to try and snatch the Quaffle—we need to set target—Audrey you aim for Malfoy, Ginny go for Serter—I'll take care of Leavis," said Angelina as the others nodded.

"And the Gryffindor chasers are in formation again—Serter passes to Malfoy—Malfoy back to Serter another pass—and Weasley's got the quaffle—passes to Johnson—passes to Snape—she's flying—she at the post—and—and—oh shit! Snape misses—because Burgundy has the arms of a gorilla, the Slytherine keeper does," announced Lee Jordan Audrey's throw was caught by Mary Burgundy as she dived just in time for the quaffle to come into her truly gargantuan hands, she then proceeded to throw the Quaffle at least a mile away to exactly where Malfoy was hovering.

"Jordan!" scolded Minerva as Jordan rolled his eyes and went on with the commentary.

"And the quaffle is still in Malfoy's captive hands as he dodges two bludgers sent his way by the Weasley twins—and and Bohemian flip—terrible attempt at it by Malfoy but he seems to have survived because of his expensive broomstick!" announced Lee as Professor McGonagall proceeded to scold him, Lucius Malfoy had a rather bad look on his face when his son had tried a stand-up back flip but almost lost his balance thirty feet of the ground.

"Quaffle with Serter now who is being tailed by Weasley—Serter passes to Malfoy, passes back to Serter and there's a pass to Leavis and Leavis drops the Quaffle-caught by Captain Johnson—Quaffle is being flown on the other side and oh! Watch out Angelina!" snarled Lee as a bludger hit Angelina on the shoulders making her drop the quaffle as Leavis caught it.

"Leavis passes to Malfoy and another goal for Slytherine—Gryffindor keeper needs to buck up—the score is now thirty to zero—quaffle still in the hands of the Slytherines," announced Lee as the Slytherine stands seemed to have developed a cheer of sorts but not for their own team but Ron instead.

"_**Weasley is our king**_

_**He always lets the quaffle in**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley was born in a bin**_

_**Weasley he always lets the quaffle in**_

_**He'll make sure we'll win**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley cannot save a thing**_

_**He cannot block a single ring**_

_**That's why all the Slytherines sing:**_

_**Weasley is our King"**_

"And the match continues as Leavis still in position with the quaffle, there is a block there by Snape but oh! That's got to hurt—is that a foal—Madam hooch declares it as no-foul and that's another goal for Slytherine," announced Lee as Professor McGonagall changed the score from 30 to 40 looking longingly at the Gryffindor dials and when she would be changing them.

"'re you alright?" asked Ginny as Audrey was nursing her bruised chest were Leavis had hit her hard with his hand punching the air out of her.

"Fine!" growled Audrey as she looked menacingly at Leavis who successfully made another goal and threw a rather garish smirk her way.

"After the obvious foul—

"Jordan'

"After the dirty little—

"Jordan I am warning you"

"Fine—I was just kidding Professor—so after the not so obvious **foul** and the quaffle is finally in the hands of Ginny Weasley—Weasley passes to Snape—Snape back to Weasley—back to Snape back to Weasley—back to Snape and there is the throw—and Yes! Snape scores!" shouted Lee as Audrey almost fell of her broomstick to get that goal into the ring as the passes confused the Slytherine chaser and Audrey flew towards the right making the keeper think her shot would oriented to the left ring but instead Audrey got a clean shot on the ring that was closest to her.

"And finally an opening by Gryffindor—let's cross our fingers now," announced Jordan the Gryffindor stands finally had something to cheer about and so did Sirius, right when the quaffle left Audrey's hands she had a loathful face as she made a rather dangerous sound while throwing the Quaffle with all her force into the ring and only when the ring made the 'cling' sound did Audrey exhale satisfied with her forceful outcome.

She flew back to her rejoicing team as the Slytherines threw them dirty looks. Fred and George cheered wildly clashing their clubs together while ruffling Audrey's hair and patting her back Harry threw her a congratulatory smile encouraging her, but Ron obviously could not leave his post and therefore cheered from where he was, he even threw a small salute her way.

"Gryffindor is back in the game—Quaffle in possession of Snape—she's flying east towards the post—dodges Serter, Malfoy is in the way—a beautiful upward fly and Malfoy is dodged— Oh! but Leavis takes the snatch—brilliant handwork by Leavis there—oh, and there is a marvellous back flip by Snape—I have seen back flips but that one was the king—her control is brilliant," announced Lee as he tracked Audrey while she did an about turn like flip and then raced after the Leavis the quaffle thief.

"Snape is on Leavis's tail—she's almost there—and she's being tailed by no one but Malfoy—he'd falling into line—what is he?—**FOUL**!" cried Lee Jordan as Malfoy hit Audrey on the face for no good reason, seeing that she didn't have the quaffle attacks like this were against the rules. The whole of Gryffindor stadium was in uproar as Malfoy's blow seemed to hit Audrey in the face out of nowhere, she could hear the snarky git laughing away on his broomstick as a cling stating that Leavis had scored was made definite by Madam Hooch.

Ginny asked Angelina for a time out as she noticed Audrey hovering on the spot she had been hit, holding her face. Angelina seemed too busy trying to fight for the obvious foul that Malfoy had made but Madam Hooch seemed to be helpless because she had been busy looking for the bludgers too notice Malfoy hit Audrey square in the face.

"You alright?"asked Ginny trying to push Audrey's hand away from her face and when she did she noticed a small line of ruby red blood made it's way down. Audrey felt movement on the face and proceeded to clean the line of blood trailing down from her nose. She looked at it angrily, pulled out her wand and fixed her face.

"Episkey," she said, the spell seemed to be effective she noticed as she felt her nose grow intensively cold and then warm as it returned to the normal temperature.

"I am going to kill Malfoy—and then cut him into a million pieces and make a soup and feed it to Buckbeak!" snarled Audrey pushing herself forward on the broom angrily towards Angelina as Madam Hooch granted them a time out. Angelina gathered her team.

"Merlin—when did they get so good?" asked Angelina sighing as Ginny looked at her worriedly.

"Go Gryffindor!" shouted someone from the teachers stands as they all whipped their heads towards the Rachel who was standing there and clapping along with Sirius who seemed to be laughing and cheering for them.

"Listen—we need to kill them—no mercy anymore—Fred and George you need to keep the bludgers to yourselves hit the Slytherines as badly as you can—maim them—Ron—you have got to try harder and protect the goals—Harry—the snitch is the crucial thing right now! Audrey, Ginny—it's our job to buy Harry time—let's do that—let's give the Slytherines things to cry about!" said Angelina all pepped up as Fred and George chuckled they knew where she seemed to have got this random bout of charisma from, her role model was cheering for her team, Angelina could not lose this match for anything.

"Can I kill Malfoy?" asked Audrey angrily as Angelina looked at her and everybody laughed out as Angelina gave her full permission to do whatever she wanted with Malfoy.

"The match has begun once again, the chasers are in formation, Weasley throws the Quaffle—good throw there by the keeper and the quaffle is in possession of Angelina—passed to Snape back at Johnson—Slytherine team seemed to have blocked Snape and Weasley, Johnson has nowhere to go but forward—Serter and Leavis closing in on her, Snape and Weasley need to do something quick—where is Snape going?" called Lee as he was on the edge of his seat looking at the Slytherine scheme—it was a well thought out plan which seemed to have no solution to it but Audrey seemed to have thought of something. She decreased her altitude; her feet were almost touching the ground but she flew as fast as Angelina was, she came right below her. Audrey noticed the teacher's stands in front of her, she would crash into the stands if she didn't raise her height if she didn't break, she didn't know what the bloody hell she was waiting for.

"Angelina drop it!" shouted Audrey looking above her as Angelina smiled looking down as she threw the quaffle down, caught just in time by Audrey while she pulled her broom in a steepest of pulls, almost flat down on her broom as she avoided collision with the stands.

"Go Snape!" shouted Sirius cheering like a madman—never in his life had he imagined he'd be cheering a Snape on—but here he was doing the very same thing.

Audrey was still flat down on her broom as the Slytherines began tailing her furiously, when she finally reached the Slytherine post she threw the quaffle high in the air and flipped her broom around as the quaffle came down. He force of her broom's hit was so good that it made a sound like a whip crack as the quaffle went dashing off into the keepers chest send her through the goal post.

"And Gryffindor seems to have finally gotten their head in the game—another amazing goal by Snape—brilliant dexterity and girth—this girl seems to be going places," announced Lee. Almost most of the teachers stand was now cheering for Gryffindor, well at least the line he was sitting in, when Lee turned around to look at the Slytherine supporters, he noticed that the Malfoy family looked bitter as Audrey steadied herself on the broom, what Lee did not understand was Snape's look on his face, he couldn't decide whether he was displeased by the show of talent that his daughter had that he lacked or was he displeased of the fact that his team was beginning to have thorough competition finally and it was forced full on by his own namesake, it had to be the latter seeing how vile Snape was in reality that he did not give a shit about whether his daughter was alright or not—Lee had a feeling that Snape wasn't going to be very proud of his daughter if she was the reason Gryffindor won the match, instead he'd be very cross, very, very cross at least he already seemed to look cross with her.

Lee felt rather bad for Audrey, seeing that he had heard that she was quite good at potions, maybe she wanted to impress her father but the poor girl didn't know that her father was a heartless bastard, well at least Audrey's mother seemed to love her enough and then there was Remus Lupin who Lee had heard was her godfather and Professor Black seemed to love Audrey like he loved Harry and then there was professors McGonagall and Dumbledore who seemed to care enough about her too but still growing up without a father— Lee couldn't imagine it after all after his mother had run away with another wizard he had been raised by his father and Lee couldn't help but love the man—he was everything to his father and his father was everything to him. Another occupant of the stand also seemed to be in Slytherines support seeing that she was sitting next to Malfoy and complimenting his pig head son and passing her disapproval on to Mrs. Malfoy who was sitting next to Snape as even Snape could hear her snub his daughter but said nothing.

"Quaffle is still in possession of Snape—she's flying towards the stands and bless Merlin—that was a direct shot, that makes the score now Gryffindor at thirty to Slytherines fifty," announced Lee as the quaffle was thrown into the quidditch pitch by the Slytherine keeper caught luckily by Angelina.

"And Quaffle is with Captain Johnson again—passed to Weasley—passed back to Johnson—now in the hands of Snape and she's back on her way to the goals—she's on a roll today—her first game at Hogwarts and what a stupendous player," announced lee.

"And Snape's being tailed by Malfoy—oh watch out for that!" announced Lee thanks to whom Audrey took a look back to spot Malfoy and a bludger aiming for her, she swiftly made her choice and moved out of the way with a swift right turn as she lost the bludger but Malfoy seemed to be after still like a madman and he got into line with her again, she turned her head to look at him, throwing him a bad look she pushed the quaffle under her other arm. She saw Malfoy pull back but she did not fail to notice the smirk on his face and just when Audrey aimed for Slytherines goal as she held the quaffle in her hand, Malfoy pushed her harshly disturbing her concentration and in that grabbing the quaffle for himself, he then raced Audrey to the Gryffindor goal post as he shot the quaffle but thankfully this time Ron blocked it and caught the quaffle in his hands, throwing it into the game a Angelina who scored another goal.

"Brilliant momentum there between Johnson, Weasley and Snape—Weasley seems to have finally started to show his true talents," announced Lee happily the next to four goals made by the Slytherines were stopped by Ron as now the Slytherines had stopped singing as the Gryffindors had begun

"_**Weasley is our king**_

_**He never lets the quaffle in**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley is our king**_

_**Weasley can save anything**_

_**He can block every ring**_

_**That's why all the Gryffindors sing:**_

_**Weasley is our King"**_

"And Johnson with the quaffle—passes to Weasley—Oh! Caught by Serter—good move by Serter there—Serter passes to Leavis—Leavis back to Serter—back to Leavis and there's pass on onto Malfoy and a snatch from Weasley—passes to Johnson—oh once again taken by Malfoy and Malfoy shoots—saved by Weasley—Quaffle back in possession of Malfoy he's going back to the goals and he shoots—Oh! Brilliant grab there by Snape and seems like Malfoy is not very happy with this development by the Gryffindor chaser—there's the sign to the beaters and Heather Moss is behind Fred Weasley for the bludger—she's got it and there's the bludger slamming towards Snape—dodged brilliantly—I wonder when will we see the secrets she's hiding in her broomstick," announced Jordan as he excitedly continued with the commentary as Audrey successfully blocked the bludger.

"And there's the shot by Snape and she misses—keeper passes to Malfoy and Snape on his tail and oh—and—," started Lee but couldn't finish his statement as a bludger knocked Audrey of her broomstick, she dangled from with the help of her hand trying to jump back up but pulling her hand.

"Pull up!" called Harry flying over to her as Audrey spotted it right behind him.

"Harry—the snitch is right behind you!" she said pointing with her free hand as Harry whipped his head and saw it, he then turned to look back at Audrey, how was he supposed to do two things at one time.

"Go for it," smiled Audrey nodding encouragingly as Harry gave her a determined look and then sped off towards the snitch. She tried swinging but almost lost her balance and let go of the broomstick but luckily she caught hold of the stick again or it would have been thirty five feet below. Audrey's eyes scanned the surroundings as she noticed her mother standing at the fence of the stands and waiting impatiently as Tonks and Remus sat and looked worried she found Sinistra almost on Sirius's lap.

"Come on Drey!" she told herself as she swung herself again, this time gaining some height but once again almost losing her grip, that was when she realised that if she swung around and let her hand go she could get back on the broomstick. She caught hold of the broomstick with her free hand and swung on it like a trapeze, when she reached the highest point she let loose one hand and swung herself around the broom letting go of her other hand and then sitting herself down comfortably on the seat and held on to the broomstick as she noticed Angelina slamming into Malfoy and grabbing the quaffle from him dodging the rest and trying to score but failing. Audrey flew over to Fred and George as they tried to grab hold on to the bludger that was currently with the Slytherine beaters.

"Guys—I need your help—I need you to hit a bludger at me when I get the quaffle—can you do that?" asked Audrey as Fred made a swift turn slamming his club into one of the mad bludgers.

"Are you mental why would you do that?" asked Fred

"Trust me!" she told them as Fred gulped but agreed as did George and Audrey flew back into position as Angelina passed the quaffle to Ginny and Ginny to her.

"Quaffle's back in Snape's hands and she's flying to the Slytherine post—Malfoy who doesn't seem to be tried of hunting Snape is back on her tail and Snape seems to have seen him coming—Snape's slowing down and what in Merlin's pants—Snape's turned behind and is now hovering over the spot with the Quaffle looking at Malfoy—he is as shocked as we—What is she doing? Why is she throwing the quaffle at him—**SNAPE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM!**" shouted Lee angrily as Audrey threw the quaffle at Malfoy who was as shocked as the rest of the stadium the Gryffindor were screaming angrily at Audrey's betrayal but stopped when the bludger hit Malfoy with full force almost breaking his back and knocking him off his broomstick but at the same time making him throw the Quaffle at Audrey.

"Thanks," she said as she zoomed away leaving him like he had left her, hanging as she scored another goal making Gryffindor cheer like a wild bunch of giants.

"Nice one Audrey!" shouted Fred and George slamming their clubs into each other happily as Angelina who too had doubted Audrey for that moment was now sure that she was never going to doubt her again and was happily smiling with Audrey as Lee Jordan announced that Gryffindor was ten points ahead of Slytherine.

"Gave us a scare there Snape, No one would have guessed you were using Malfoy as a shield—and Malfoy's still struggling to grab hold of his broom—new Firebolt not an asset anymore for the Slytherine team—and there's Murdock helping Malfoy on his broomstick—can't deny the fact that Murdock has so far proven to be the best captain Slytherine has seen in a long time," said Lee commenting on Malfoy's broomstick as Slytherine called for their time-out and so the Gryffindors got to discuss their strategies as well.

"This is it—Harry we're at advantage—you've got to catch the snitch—it's now or never—Ron you're doing brilliantly—boys I think you're skills are finally coming to use—Ginny brilliant passing—you're better than Katie too and Audrey—Merlin—what the bloody hell does Malfoy want from you?" asked Angelina as she congratulated everyone but was surprised that Malfoy was after Audrey's blood.

"I don't know—but if that's what he wants—he's going to get some serious injuries," said Audrey evilly as Angelina smirked.

"Alright Harry—we're going to buy you time—give it your best everybody!" said Angelina as they nodded and fell back into position as the Slytherine players had come back into position.

"And the match has begun again—there goes the quaffle—Slytherine in position, Serter passes the quaffle to Malfoy and Malfoy to Leavis and there's the snatch by Johnson—she's flying towards the post—passes to Weasley—Weasley back to Johnson and Johnson to Snape and once again Malfoy seems to have started his hunt down for Snape," commented Lee in a bored fashion as Audrey turned around to see Malfoy throw her a loathful look as he tried to reach her speed he was flat down on his broom and was possibly as fast as he could go.

"Seems like Potter's spotted the snitch!" called Lee excitedly as Audrey's head towards Harry who was zooming away behind a tiny glittering light flying above the Slytherine stands.

Audrey turned around to see Malfoy was still following her—Merlin the boy is annoying—didn't he know that she was just keeping the quaffle for herself till Harry caught the snitch. When Audrey was a few feet away from the teacher's box, she decided to have some fun—seeing that Malfoy wasn't going to learn his lesson—she decided to teach him another one.

Suddenly Audrey picked up speed and turned towards the Slytherine goal post, confusing Malfoy for a second but he shook his head and followed her as fast as he could, seeing that her broomstick had just magically become faster out of nowhere. When Audrey did reach the Slytherine goal post she didn't try to shoot she just continued to fly back towards the teachers box and Malfoy without realising her obvious plan began to pick up his speed, now almost flat on his broom he could tell he was going to be able to reach out for Audrey's broom tail but in all this adrenalin excitement Draco failed to see that the girl was flying right into the teachers box. Audrey then suddenly kicked back on her broomstick with both her feet on the stands coming to an abrupt halt as her speed dropped in the fraction a second and even though she jerked and hovered above the teachers box, Draco wasn't so lucky seeing his broom didn't have any specially designed brakes he went crashing into the stands broomstick and all as the force made him break through the wooden back panel of the box and making him fall onto the ground. Audrey smirked and scoffed as most of the teachers and the Malfoys were shocked at the sudden whirlwind of events.

"Nice!" shouted Sirius leaning dangerously over the barricades and raising his fist at Audrey who bumped it with hers laughing as she flew once again to the Slytherine goals and scored.

"And what a performance—Snape finally got rid of Malfoy off her back and scored a direct goal I have only two words for her—**DATE ME**!" shouted Lee into the microphone before professor McGonagall pulled the microphone away from him. Audrey was flying back as Angelina was now protecting the quaffle, she noticed Malfoy being revived by Madam Pomfrey in the teachers box as his parents hovered over him worriedly, she noticed her father tried to look disinterestedly at the match and helped out madam Pomfrey now and now, but Audrey knew he was happy she taught Malfoy a lesson—well at least she thought he was happy seeing that he couldn't really tell her or show her how pleased he was, well at least there was Sirius who seemed to be immensely proud of both Harry and her and then there was Remus and Tonks and her mother who were all cheering like avid fans.

A few second later Harry caught the snitch and Madam Hooch declared Gryffindors the winners of the match as the Gryffindors cheered like s mad bunch of monkeys while the Slytherines sulked and booed them.

* * *

><p>Students began leaving the stands as the Gryffindor and Slytherine teams were now assembled together and were being congratulated by whoever's parents had attended. Audrey noticed Malfoy had returned to his team and was being spoken to by Murdock as his parents and Murdock's were talking to each other and of course their head of the house had come to speak with the team, just like professor McGonagall was walking up to them. Audrey was happy to see how happy her grandmother looked in a week. Audrey's eyes went to her mother who was walking next to Sirius as she knew they were joking about Remus and Tonks without Tonks noticing who they were pairing Remus up with as she was secretly getting jealous.<p>

"You were amazing—bloody amazing—especially slamming Malfoy into that wall I couldn't stop bloody laughing!" said Sirius as loudly as he could manage as Audrey chuckled, she knew he was trying to rub it into the Slytherines that they lost.

"Well they all did it together!" said Rachel deflating her daughter's head a little as Audrey nodded readily while the Weasley siblings were having a little celebration of their own.

"I want you to meet someone though," said Audrey remembering Angelina gaping at her mother when she had entered the field.

"Angelina—this is my mum Rachel Adams—mum this is Angelina Johnson our captain and a really good friend," smiled Audrey winking at Angelina as she smiled at her excitedly as Rachel smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi!" was all Angelina could get out of her system as Rachel tried to carry forward the conversation. It was close to lunch time as everyone left the field for lunch as Audrey and Harry were walking behind talking about the match while the adults walked ahead, Sirius turning around excitedly and smiling at them randomly making Harry and Audrey burst out laughing when he did that.

"So Hermione told me Cho asked you out?" asked Audrey casually beginning the nagging conversation that she had been meaning to start with Harry as she could see his cheeks go red.

"Yes— we went on a date on Halloween and well—she's really nice," he said looking away from her guiltily, Audrey had an odd feeling like he was feeling guilty about something and so she did not stretch it, she didn't need him to know about her feelings for him when he obviously had feelings for someone else.

"I'm sure she is," smiled Audrey as Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Enjoying your time with your girlfriend Potter?" snarled someone from behind as both Audrey and Harry whipped their heads on hearing Malfoy's snide voice.

"Get lost Malfoy!" snarled Audrey as Harry pulled out his wand while Audrey pulled his sleeve and pulled him forward she noticed Sirius and the rest had stopped.

"What's wrong Snape aren't you in love with Potty?" asked Draco angrily as he looked cross his arm in a sling possibly due to falling out of the teachers' box.

"Why don't you mind your own business Malfoy—not crying to mummy yet?" sneered Harry angrily as he saw his parents glaring at him and Audrey.

"At least I have a mother Potter—so sad your mudblood of mother couldn't deflate your abnormally large head!" snarled Malfoy his wand in his hand as he had a menacing smirk on his face. Audrey didn't even know when Harry jumped but when he sprinted she almost went off balance but caught hold of him from his waist.

"Let go, I'll kill the git!" snarled Harry as Audrey held him back with all her strength.

"No, let it be—Harry—Umbridge is here!" said Audrey softly as she could see Umbridge ready to say something if Harry even touch Draco, Audrey remembered their previous punishment, she turned around to Sirius for help, thankfully her mother and Sirius were coming back along with Remus and Tonks in the back.

"Oye, break it off!" said Sirius calmly as Harry pulled back finally as Audrey let go of him and steadied herself.

"I don't think you're going to get a shag out of him today Snape!" laughed Draco as Audrey threw him a dirty glare as Harry bit down on his jaws.

"Come on!" Sirius growled softly.

"Yea—go on Snape—go f*** Potter—while he f**** Chang on the side—s***!"smirked Draco as Audrey looked at him—she did not know why his words hurt so much—maybe because she knew he didn't mean them—because he was saying them just to please his prick parents—but she knew her eyes were filling up.

"Sod off Malfoy—at least we aren't f*** like you—could tell from Blaise's face just how worried he is about his little boyfriend—tell me didn't it break Goyle heart?" snarked Audrey angrily.

"Come on Drey," said Remus softly pushing his arm around her shoulders as she looked up at him smiling down at her breaking her into a smile as well as he smiled and then went to speak to Tonks as Sirius was glaring at Draco along with Harry who looked like he was going to bite Malfoy's head off.

"Draco! That will be enough!" said Lucius Malfoy silkily as he walked up to his son who was facing a rather angry group of Gryffindors. Lucius stood beside his son and smiled diplomatically at the group in front of him.

"Come on, let's go," said Audrey looking at Lucius disgustedly, who seemed to be smirking at her, she never liked Malfoy and after this summer she did not like Lucius Malfoy either, he was Voldemort's closest accomplice and he was the one manipulating the ministry and the minster in his favour—seeing that he was rich and powerful but that didn't mean Audrey had any obligations of speaking cordially with him.

"Your skills are very impressive Ms. Snape," said Lucius as Audrey and the rest glared at him, they knew he was mocking her, Audrey swore she heard Sirius growl like Padfoot.

"Keep calm," said Remus softly as Audrey knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him, she was going to be cold and indifferent, freezing cold.

"Congratulations on your victory," he said smirking as if daring Audrey to speak in front of Umbridge who was standing next to Draco while Draco's mother stood on his side looking aloof just like Severus who found the grey sky rather interesting.

"Thank you," replied Audrey curtly as Malfoy walked towards her, Sirius was going to jump in front of her but Malfoy was faster as he pulled Audrey's hand into his as if into a shake of sorts.

"So sad you wish you associate yourself with low life like this—when there is so much more people want you to gain—for your own benefit!" he said smiling at her evilly, Audrey frowned, what did he mean by that?—what was he talking about?

"Who I associate is none of your business is it Mr. Malfoy?" sneered Audrey loathingly as her Malfoy looked her down as she pulled her hand out of his and cleaned it on her pant as if she had touch something disgusting.

"If you'd excuse us, good day," she sneered as she turned around with Sirius smirking at Malfoy like he was proud of Audrey. Harry too smirked like Sirius and turned around and walked away with his godfather as the last thing that stopped Audrey in her tracks was when Lucius shouted something amusedly.

"You are a lot like your father Audrey!" shouted Lucius—it was very out of character for him, to shout out at anyone and that was what made Audrey turn, her eyes shone in resentment. She noticed her father glaring at Malfoy in a similar way as Malfoy smiled at her, for once Audrey felt—as if—no it couldn't be possible—his smile seemed—faintly—warm—like he had a heart—no—that was not humanly possible.

"Come on sweetheart!" said Rachel glaring at Malfoy and then pulling her daughter away from the unfriendly company.

* * *

><p>AN- thanks for reading-hope you'll leave a review in my box-don't worry it's some sort of a Christmas tree =)


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey people, chapter 39 is here to wish you a happy new year-woo hoo! hope you guys had an awesome start of the year, well I did-and I really wanted to put up this chapter by the 31st but i failed as my friends dragged me to their house party-but I had fun-i hope you did too!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

The weekend was over and a new Monday under Umbridge, brought out new rules—apparently Umbridge now had the autonomy to create educational decrees if and when she pleased, seeing that she was the world's best educationist her decrees would be made only for the best of the students. One of these decrees now included something horrifying which had set several teachers in an uproar along with Dumbledore who had to fall silent after the ministry's warning of how professor Umbridge was the best thing that had ever happen to Hogwarts. But in reality the decree was unnecessary and no one could really tell why it had been applied.

_**Education Decree 26**_

_**A group of dementors will be stationed outside the great hall at all times for better security measures.**_

Audrey hadn't been early to breakfast and had missed Dumbledore announce this decree in absolute disgust as Umbridge went on and on about how it was effective.

So that Monday morning when Audrey walked to the great hall in her black Hogwarts sweater and uniform, she was surprised to feel rather cold and depressed as she reached the doors of the hall. It was luck by chance that she looked towards the ceiling that she saw five dementors looming above her head like chandeliers, she stared at them till she could no more feel her legs and she then entered the hall looking rather pale and frozen. She shivered as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh Merlin—are you alright?" Hermione asked shocked as she pushed her arm around Audrey and pulled her into her as she rubbed her hand up and down Audrey's arm trying to warm her up.

"You're so cold!" said Hermione worriedly as Harry poured Audrey some warm tea and pulled a tin of chocolate biscuits from Seamus's end to him and began opening it for her as Ron forced a large portion of the chocolate bar from his bag into Audrey's mouth and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she muttered as her friends looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Ms. Snape?" asked Umbridge as she had noticed the shaken girl enter and decided to interrogate her before leaving.

Audrey's eyes snapped at Umbridge but it wasn't Audrey who spoke this time—it was Hermione instead.

"What do you think—does she look alright to you?" snarled Hermione angrily as Umbridge looked at her indignantly; she obviously had not accepted this kind of articulation from Ms. Granger.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tone Ms. Granger!" snapped Umbridge as she smirked at the Gryffindor table who glared at her.

"Naughty children like you deserve to be punished—you should remember that Ms. Granger!" smiled Umbridge the way she did and then made her exit.

"Bloody bitch!" swore Hermione angrily as the Gryffindors stared at her, this was it—the world was coming to an end—first Hermione snapped at a teacher and then swore under her breadth.

* * *

><p>Hermione was having a rather hectic day and it wasn't good, they had care of magical creatures last and everyone could tell how every two seconds professor Black got paranoid and reached for his wand just to be careful in case a dementor was behind him. Hermione felt terrible for Sirius—after all he'd spent half his life in that filthy prison with those horrible soul sucking monsters and now he had to be constantly reminded of that place he had successfully escaped from.<p>

Hermione fell on the couch feeling rather angry as she glared into the dying fire off the common room when Audrey came into the common room carrying a large amount of books on defence; she was speaking to Ron who to Hermione's surprise was carrying some books on defence as well. She turned around to look at them as they placed the books on the table as Ron told Audrey about some spell he had heard his father talk about that could be used to change the climate in a room.

Harry who was sitting next to Hermione turned to look at what his best friend was looking at and then frowned, truth to be told he was surprised to see Ron holding a book in his hand as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked as the four of them along with Neville were the only occupants awake anymore, Neville was grooming his Mimbeltus Mimbeltonia as he hummed tune recognizably of muggle origin.

"Nothing—Audrey said she needed some help to sanction some books and since you can't sign out more than 3 per person—I signed out some for her," said Ron as Harry jumped over the couch and walked up to them, Hermione too leaned against the couch so that she could see them clearly.

"Nice—never heard of these spells before—how did you get these out weren't they in the restricted section?" asked Harry flipping some pages as he read through some topics some he knew of some he did not.

"Was easy—fooled Prince by telling her McGonagall called for them—she believed us," sniggered Ron high fiving Audrey, as Neville raised his head too.

"Really she signed them off without a note?" asked Neville interestedly as Ron nodded smiling at him.

"What's the point?" asked Hermione angrily as Audrey raised an eyebrow at her, making her look a lot like her father.

"Excuse me?" asked Audrey unbelievably—what was wrong with Hermione?

"I mean—we aren't being taught defence in class so what's the point of this?" asked Hermione frowning as Audrey tilted her head slightly.

"The point is to learn, the point is not depending on others for your necessity—for your security—so what if we aren't taught all this in class—as long as you can work your brain and have a functioning wand you can do anything if you truly want to learn!" said Audrey answering Hermione simply as Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled while Hermione threw Audrey a blank look.

Suddenly Hermione shot up and jumped over the couch landing harshly next to her friends as she smiled at Audrey and clenched her shoulders with her hands.

"You're a genius mastermind you know, don't you?" asked Hermione as Audrey shook her head while Hermione grinned like she had never before, it was rather scary to see Hermione like that, she looked scarily dangerous and menacing.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry a little worried about his friend.

"Audrey is right—so what if we aren't taught how to defend ourselves in class—we aren't incompetent—we can learn them for ourselves—all we need is knowledge—and wands—and we have both," smiled Hermione looking at Harry and Audrey.

"Ok, Hermione what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" asked Audrey, shaking Hermione this time.

"Nothing—I have finally woken up to what we are facing—it's time to stand up!" said Hermione.

"It's time to fight!" added Hermione.

"You and what the three of us?" scoffed Harry unimpressed as Audrey agreed with Harry.

"No the five of us," said Neville as Hermione smiled at him meaningfully.

"And how are we supposed to learn without teachers?" asked Audrey as Hermione laughed.

"Didn't you just say you could learn stuff on your own—you and Harry have faced Voldemort together—I think you've got some amount of experience in defending yourselves—after all Audrey six crucios to the chest—there must be something special about you!" said Hermione smiling at Audrey and Harry as they were still unsure of this as Harry raised a very important question.

"And how can you just conclude that people would want to learn from us Hermione—half of the school thinks we're a bunch of liars," said Harry angrily as Hermione looked at him.

"Harry! I am sure half of the school thinks Umbridge is a toad as well so I believe they would rather learn from you than from the toad!" said Hermione intelligently as Harry and Audrey were still very reluctant.

"And Hermione—we aren't teachers—we can't teach students—I mean what if they don't learn anything—what if they blow their heads off?" asked Audrey a little unsettlingly as Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing of that sort is going to happen Audrey—you know it—besides there are people in our year who don't know basic defence spells—so I think we should start with the basics," said Hermione as Ron nodded while Neville agreed with Hermione.

"I don't know!" said Audrey whining about this—she didn't want to do this—what if her parents found out—her mother 'might' just be proud but what of her father?

"And what about Sirius and Snape—have you ever released they might just kill us?" asked Harry, he could tell from Audrey's reaction she had been thinking the same.

"What they don't know won't hurt them!" said Hermione as she stood up taller possibly braver and maybe just a bit prouder as she made her final statement and left the room.

"I'm going to go tell Ginny and some trusted others to collect a few people who are ready to join private defence classes," said Hermione.

"But Hermione!" chorused Audrey and Harry as Hermione glared at them.

"Don't worry—I'll figure out everything—just keep yourselves free on next Saturday's Hogsmeade trip" finished Hermione determinately as no one argued further a definitely slump could be seen in Harry and Audrey's moods.

* * *

><p>Friday night had covered the green grassy grounds into white sheets off snow and the fact that there were dementors stationed in the classes did not help lift anybodies mood, so even the generally warm great hall was as cold as the frosty dungeon. Saturday morning everyone was bundled up in sweaters and sweatshirts along with thick cloaks as they made their way down to Hogsmeade hoping to enjoy their one day of freedom outside the school or like most Gryffindors called a prison now, seeing that Umbridge was acting like the warden while Dumbledore sat their quite helplessly.<p>

Hermione kept her hawk like vision saved for Harry and Audrey all through breakfast, just in case they decided to make a run for it. When they did make their way out of the school gates, Hermione could not talk to them about anything because Sirius and Sinistra who had been strolling in the grounds shoving snow down each others shirts had spotted them and knowing Sirius, they decided to tag along. Hermione was not pleased with the fact that Sirius and his girlfriend were tailing them—she had to get work down and at this rate nothing was going to be possible, she noticed how Harry and Audrey stuck to Sirius like glue hoping Hermione would cancel her little plan and not pull them off Sirius, seeing that he was their current life support.

Harry and Audrey were afraid, they were afraid of the humiliation they might have to face if the people they were supposed to be teaching turned out to be utter and bloody pricks, seeing that most of them obviously were, they tried their best to resist Hermione and her plan but even deep down they knew she and Harry were right.

When they entered the village and Hermione thanked her luck that Sirius decided to go into Zonkos. She instantly made her way through the crowd, Audrey's hand in hers as she pulled the reluctant girl with her while Ron pushed Harry forward ever so often. They reached the end of the market place as the rows of houses started, Hermione took a sharp left jumped over a dirty gutter and walked into an alley as Audrey did the same with a little trouble. Hermione walked swiftly as the deserted alley was now filled with a voice singing merrily to itself as a drunkard gave her a lopsided smile and continued singing as he then vomited over himself and crashed into a stupor in the dirty gutter.

Audrey was a still taken aback by all this as she saw Hermione open a door stuck to one of the walls, Hermione entered the shady looking joint as Audrey stood at the entrance a little unsure, she looked up as she noticed the store board was hanging off its hinges as the boar's head on it looked like it was smiling a smile similar to the one on the drunkards face, under the head was a chipped out sign that read "Hogshead"—more like "Hogsdead" thought Audrey as she entered the shady dark looking pub, the door closed behind her after Harry and Ron entered the place, Harry kept flattening his hair over his scar but he didn't really need to seeing that there was only one cloaked bloke sitting at the bar while the bartender was cleaning the glasses his filthy half apron as he looked at the new occupants of his bar and grunted in disapproval at them.

Audrey turned to look at the man better, he looked oddly familiar but she was certain she had never seen him prior to this meeting, something made her hope she hadn't looking at the state of him.

They settled down on an empty table as Ron looked around the place and noticed how dingy it actually was.

"Better than Snape's office I suppose," he said commenting as Harry chuckled a little, even Audrey smiled, it was true her father's office was rather dingy and suffocating at times with those hideous things floating around in jars, if a muggle saw it they might as well think he was experimenting different pickling techniques.

"Now what?" asked Audrey after something like a few minutes had passed, Hermione was not enjoying Audrey's attitude but she decided to neglect that bit and answered her better, she knew forcing Audrey was going to bring out the Snape in her and so Hermione was going to take whatever Audrey did with a pinch of salt as long as she began to enjoy or at least accept that she was involved in something for the betterment of her fellow students.

"Wait for Ginny—she said she'd be here by noon," replied Hermione lying, Ginny had promised to be there with half of the school half an hour ago.

"Do you guys think this bloke would give me some firewhiskey?" asked Ron as Hermione glared at him.

"Ron you're a prefect!" answered Hermione angrily as Audrey laughed along with Harry.

"So—doesn't mean I don't get to have any fun!" replied Ron annoyed as Hermione shook her head. What felt like another hour later, someone opened the door to the pub. All their heads turned to see who it was, Hermione smiled as Ginny entered the pub with Neville, Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Luna Lovegood.

"Is this it?" asked Ron indignantly as Hermione bit her lower lip rather worriedly, but her worry was soon gone and was replaced by an astonished look on her face just like the bartenders and even Harry's and Audrey's.

People started pouring into the pub like water into a glass, within fifteen minutes half the pub was filled with noisy students talking, students from every year from the third and above were present, students of all house except Slytherine, seeing no one really mentioned anything to them in the first place.

Hermione could tell she had gotten Audrey to agree when she saw the number of people who had come. When everyone was settled in Hermione got up and began the meeting.

"Umm—hi—so we're here today because we all agree to the premise that we aren't being taught how to really defend ourselves," said Hermione, several of the students were sitting in the first line Hermione easily recognized a few from Hufflepuff Ernie, Justin, Hannah and a few other had come, Ravenclaw too had a population with Luna, Cho, Astoria, Padma and a few other boys while Gryffindor dominated the most of the collection Fred, George, Lee, lavender, Parvati, Nigel, Dennis and Colin Creevey, Dean, Neville, Ginny and a several others.

"We need a teacher—a proper teacher—one whose had experience fighting against the dark arts" added Hermione as the lot listened to her carefully.

"Why?" asked someone in the back, Hermione noticed Audrey glare in that direction as she strained her neck to see who it was, turned out to be a Hufflepuff fifth year called Zachary Smith.

"Because you-know-who is back you toss pot!" said Ron annoyed by the boy's arrogance, why was he here if he didn't want to learn?

"So they say!" replied the Smith.

"So Dumbledore says!" hissed Ginny angrily.

"So Dumbledore says because they say—point is where is the proof?" asked Smith

"So what are you here for—no one serving out free food!" snarled Audrey as she got up from her seat angrily, Hermione looked at her worriedly.

"If you could tell us what happened to Diggory that night maybe-," began Smith as Harry got up, he could see Cho look away instantly, he knew Cho was eager to know about this but revealing it like this would be in some way disgraceful and Cedric who was killed for the heck of it would not be a very nice thing these people would want to hear about.

"Look, we aren't going to be talking about Cedric—so if that's why you're here you might as well just clear off!" snarled Harry as he turned to Audrey and took her arm into his hand, whispering into her ears.

"Come on, they think we're just a bunch of freaks!" said Harry disappointedly as Audrey glared at the crowd but turned to leave with Harry when someone spoke up loudly.

"Is it true you can conjure a corporeal patronus?" asked a red headed Hufflepuff in the front.

"Yes, I have seen it!" replied Hermione earnestly as Harry stopped in his path and pulled Audrey to a halt as well.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked the girl.

"Oh! My aunt was present at your hearing—Amelia Bones—I am Susan Bones by the way," replied the girl enthusiastically.

"And in his second year he killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office!" said Ginny eagerly bobbing up and down in her seat.

"And he saved the philosophers stone from Quirelle in his first year!" said Neville nodding as Hermione gave him a big smile.

"Look all this might sound really nice—but most of the time it was just luck!" began Harry modestly

"Harry—he's just being modest!" said Hermione cutting Harry as Harry sighed and turned away.

"No he's right, at school—if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow but when you're out there staring death in the face or watching a friend being murdered—you don't know what it's like!" announced Audrey with a blank expression on her face, she still remembered the terrible feeling in her stomach when she saw Cedric's eyes go blank, cold, lifeless, soulless, DEAD.

"Exactly—and that is why we need to learn how to protect ourselves—from the danger outside—from-V—Vo—Voldemort!" said Hermione boldly finishing her statement.

No one said anything as Hermione moved about making people sign their names on a jinxed parchment which she told the volunteers had been jinxed, so if they revealed anything to anyone something terrible would happen to them in return.

"How are we going to know when and where the meetings will be held?" asked Ernie confused.

"We don't know about the location yet but—these will help you with the dates," replied Hermione handing each of them a red galleon of sorts as they looked at it studying it.

"It's been jinxed too change the numbers as and when the date of the gathering will be—it will begin to heat up slightly so you'll know when the dates been announced," said Hermione as everyone looked rather impressed.

"Bloody brilliant—how'd you think of this?" asked Fred.

"I didn't, Audrey did—or I forced her into doing it for me!" smirked Hermione as Audrey shook her head a small smile on her face.

"Should have known—isn't this how death eaters are summoned?" asked George a little amused.

"Yes—except we didn't need to burn permanent marks into your skin," said Audrey dryly as George studied the coin again and again.

"So what are we going to name it?"asked Ginny excitedly.

"How's about the bottom kickers!" suggested Fred as George shook his head.

"Any other ideas?" asked Ginny scrunching her nose.

"How's about the fighters!" suggested Neville as Ginny shot him a small nod as she then beamed.

"How's about Dumbledore's Army!" replied Ginny excitedly as almost everyone approved to her suggestion but Ron had to ask.

"Why Dumbledore's army?" said Smith.

"Because the ministry thinks Dumbledore's building up an army—let's make their nightmare come true!" announced Ginny as Fred and George called for a round of butter beers for everyone.

"Interesting—how's about DA for short!" said Audrey as Ginny nodded vigorously.

* * *

><p>Audrey, Neville, Ginny, Harry,Fred, George, Hermione and Ron were making their way back to the common room as they discussed the venue for their first meeting.<p>

"Shrieking shack?"

"Too small"

"The forbidden forest?"

"Too risky"

"Great hall at night?"

"Are you mental?"

"What if she finds out" hissed Ginny a little worriedly as Hermione smiled at her oddly.

"Who cares—I mean exciting isn't it—breaking the rules!" said Hermione as the group made their way to the great hall as it got colder and colder.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" asked Ron shocked as Hermione giggled a little.

When they approached the great hall, they heard shrill screaming and so they picked up their feet and dashed to the entrance hall from where the scream had been heard, several students were on their feet as the dementors were pulling out a second years soul. Audrey noticed her friends pull out her wand as it went excessively cold—where were all the teachers?

"Patronus now!" ordered Harry as he pulled out his wand—there were about a 50 dementors there and Harry knew his Patronus couldn't take care of so many, even in his third year had he not seen so many dementors all feeding of one person.

"We don't know it!" replied Hermione unsteadily as Audrey and Harry looked at them stunned—aside from Neville hadn't they all learnt the Patronus that summer—hadn't the order tutors taught them.

"Of course you do!" said Audrey vapour forming around her mouth.

"They weren't patronus charms in the curriculum," said Fred with a depressed look on his face, Audrey could tell the dementors were doing this.

"Get the teachers!" said Harry as he nodded at Audrey and they went into the circle of dementors together.

"Expecto Patronum!" they chorused loudly as a stag and a stallion shot out their wands and raced around where their conjurers moved them—they first freed the girl who was being sucked soulless and then continued to ward of the other dementors—the dementors were shocked in the beginning but they soon began to fight back.

"There're too many Harry!" said Audrey as she sent her stallion galloping places.

"I know—but we've got to keep going!" replied Harry—he could feel his energy draining as well.

"I'm so tired!" replied Audrey whining as Harry pushed her stag further fighting a rather large dementor, while Audrey's stallion tired to warm up some of the surroundings.

There was another burst of light as a known patronus burst through the bunch of dementors who surrounded Harry's stag, it was a phoenix that flew over the area as Audrey and Harry turned around to see Dumbledore conjuring his patronus.

"Stop! Stop!" snarled Umbridge in the background as the dementors had by now retreated out of the school gates. Audrey and Harry pulled their wands down and their patronuses came to a stand next to them, nudging them a little and then vanishing into the air.

"You will follow me to my office—both of you now!" snarled Umbridge angrily as her toad face grew redder and larger, she looked horribly frightful.

Harry turned to Audrey who seemed to be tired from the whole ordeal, the first steps they took towards Umbridge were the last that would for that day. Because just as they placed their feet back on the ground, they crashed into a heap next to each other, Audrey going first off her knees followed by Harry.

* * *

><p>She was in a dark room of what looked like a rundown mansion of sorts; the only source of light coming in was from a dying fire in the broken grate. Suddenly there were voices all around the room, voices— talking— whispering things and then everyone went silent as one cold and dry voice spoke. Audrey recognized the voice—it was his voice—she tried to run—to run out of the room but it seemed to lack any doors—the darkness engulfed everything.<p>

"And what of the girl, Avery?"

"She's helping Potter—there's no pulling her away from the boy!"

"And Snape?"

"He refuses to recognize her as her daughter—like he told you master!"

"Very good—we don't need him obsessing over dirt like that"

"Of course master—Lucius thinks he is very loyal to you,"

"He is—Severus—but you can never tell—although I trust him"

* * *

><p>Audrey opened her eyes quickly as she could see the dark ceiling of the hospital wing, she looked around to see Sirius sleeping on one chair next to Harry's bed where Harry too was asleep seeing that there was a bottle of draught of peace next to him bed.<p>

She looked at her own side table, it had some strengthening potion and her father's head resting on it.

"Pappa?" she called softly as she sat up and used a hand to pat his arm.

Severus opened his eyes slowly as he looked at his daughter who seemed to be looking at him worriedly. He could see her sigh in relief of sorts when he sat up straight.

"Audrey—you were supposed to be asleep!" he said yawning, looking at the dreamless sleep potion that Madam Pomfrey had administered to her just an hour ago.

"I had a bad dream," she said as he looked at her, several messy strands of her black hair covered her face.

"About what? The Diggory boy again?" asked Severus a little worriedly as he cleared her face of her hair. She shook her head when he frowned.

"What then?" he asked her softly.

"Well—I saw Volde—you-know-who talking to some guy called Avery," said Audrey shrugging.

"And what did they talk about?" he asked her cautiously.

"Something about us," she replied biting her lip.

"What about us?" asked Severus squeezing down next to Audrey on the bed.

"Well—at first Avery told him of how you didn't want to recognize me as your daughter!"

"Then, you-know-who said that he was very pleased with you and that he trusted you a lot," said Audrey confused.

"It was just a dream—right?—just like the ones with Cedric right?—it's not true is it?" asked Audrey a little scared. Severus looked at her oddly, he knew there was something wrong with what Audrey had just spoken about—he remembered vaguely about Potter waking up with a start and narrating to Black something very similar about how Voldemort was talking about Black.

"Yes—just a bad nightmare—go to sleep," he told her softly pressing his lips to her cold forehead.

Audrey smiled and pushed her hands around his neck as he pulled her into a strong hug, he missed holding her and since they were acting distant he didn't get any time to spend with her—not much as he would liked anyways.

"Go to sleep child," he said placing her down on the bed slowly and tucking her into the sheets.

"You should get some sleep too—go back to your room—I'll be fine—besides Sirius is here," she said as he stifled another yawn.

"Don't worry about me—I am not going anywhere till you wake up tomorrow morning," said Severus as Audrey frowned.

"But—"she protested but he would hear none of it, only when she did close her eyes did he rest his head on the back of his chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you liked it! REVIEW AND MAKE MY NEW YEAR ACTUALLY AWESOMELY NEW!<strong> **=p**_

_just review! grumble ! grumble!_


	40. Chapter 40

_**AN/- Article in the chapter is not mine but Rowling's again—sorry I love the daily prophet articles a lot anyways hope you guys are reading and enjoying would really like some more feedback. =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter40<strong>

Neville was going down to the hospital wing that night to meet Harry and Audrey, it was true that he was out after curfew and it was true that those two might just have been sedated and put to sleep, but yet Neville made his way to the hospital wing. The splashes of stink sap were doing the job but the Gryffindors were certain that Neville Longbottom was going through a good dose of puberty; the usually scared and timid boy was now finding ways to defy the rules, he was getting himself detentions with Umbridge, he was finally becoming a Gryffindor or as Severus who put it "foolishly brave-utter dunderhead!"

Neville entered the hospital wing as he noticed his two friends asleep in their beds while Sirius was snoring away to glory on a chair near the foot of Harry's bed. Neville looked to see whether Madam Pomfrey had the light on in her office, but it seemed as if she too had gone away for the night. He was about to place the flowers into the flower pots near his friends beds when he heard audible clicks of someone's shoes, he pushed himself behind the large open oak doors of the hospital wing.

He was thankful that he had hidden himself quite well seeing that when the woman in the black robes stepped into the room, he saw Snape pull out his wand and take a stand. Neville knew who the woman was; Ms. Adams must have been visiting her aunt and uncle seeing that it was a weekend and must have rushed here to meet her daughter in the hospital wing. Why the hell was Snape here?

Neville noticed Snape lower his wand at the woman who gave him a glare that looked bitingly similar to the ones professor McGonagall gave when she was displeased.

"What happened?" asked Ms. Adams.

"Dementors attacked some student—she took the bout of it—and Potter of course pulled her into his heroic epics!" sneered Snape crossing his hands across his chest and shaking his head dismally.

"Why did she get into a herd of dementors she doesn't know how to produce a—," began Ms. Adams shocked, Neville frowned, so if she hadn't taught Audrey how to produce a patronus then who had? She couldn't have possibly picked that up from some book, he was certain of that.

"Yes—apparently she does," said Snape frowning at the door, Neville widened his eyes, had Snape spotted him, there were rumours that he could read people's minds, had he read his?

Neville was dead now, he could see Snape marching towards the door he was hiding behind and Neville closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"Severus—I asked you a bloody question!" snarled Ms. Adams angrily, Snape turned around in a swift motion and then sprinted angrily towards the woman.

"Well what do you expect Rachel—after what happened to Potter last summer—it only seemed like a likely thing to teach her," snarled Snape angrily moving his hands over his head exasperated. Neville noticed Sirius grunted in his sleep, he wondered if their shouting woke them up but he wiped his nose and then shut his mouth and went back to sleep, snoring again after a few seconds as Snape shook his head at the man hopelessly.

"You cheated—you weren't supposed to teach them these things—it wasn't there in the curriculum—it wasn't," began Rachel pouting and whining as Snape who seemed to have gotten annoyed and cut her in mid sentence.

"Wait—you're telling me that you are not pleased that your daughter can produce a corporeal patronus?—or displeased of the fact that she can protect herself and doesn't need you anymore?" asked Snape angrily.

"I not saying it displeases me!" said Rachel offended a little.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Snape helplessly.

"Nothing—I just—I—," she shrugged a little sadly as Snape sighed and walked up to Audrey sleeping on the bed.

"I'm sorry!" muttered Rachel sighing.

"For what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nothing," she said pushing her thoughts away, they looked at each other for a few minutes as Neville looked at Snape pitifully.

"What is it?" she asked him eagerly, as he looked at her.

"A stallion," he replied.

"Really—must be beautiful," she said sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

"It is," he replied softly as she smiled at him and then something unthinkable happened, Neville saw it, Snape mouth twitched, it twitched and then was pushed upwards into a small awkward smile—it made him look a thousand times pleasant.

"She writes to me every week—never misses to tell me about you or Sirius," said Ms. Adams as Severus sat down on the chair he had previous occupied.

"She's a lot like me," he said using his hands as a table as Rachel caressed her daughter's hair.

"Yes, fifteen years of torture for me," muttered Rachel as Severus rolled his eyes. Rachel looked up at him and smiled as her lips parted to let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't put it that way," he replied,

"I miss her a lot—Remus thinks I'm finally losing it," said Rachel, she had no idea where all this sudden bubbly conversation was coming from.

"Finally?" said Severus pushing his eye brow and smirking.

"Oh! Shut up!" she commented smiling to herself as she looked at her daughter and then stood

"I have to leave now—I suppose I'll see you at Christmas?" she asked him politely.

"Yes," nodded Snape curtly, as Rachel threw him a small smile.

"Rachel!" said Snape stopping the woman on her way out, he seemed like he was a loss for words.

"Yes?" she asked her face peaking in curiosity.

"Audrey—does she have nightmare?" asked Snape oddly as Rachel frowned.

"Doesn't everybody?" she asked him shrugging.

"No—I meant—you know mind wrenching ones?" asked Snape, as Rachel seemed to stand taller a small frown on her face.

"Normally—they're always about that Diggory boy!" said Rachel pitifully as Snape seemed to nod.

"Never anything about the dark lord?" asked Snape curiously, Rachel's expression changed—the dark lord? What did he mean by that? Why should her daughter have dreams of the dark lord-he stilled called that bastard the dark lord after what he did to their daughter—to Rachel he was no Lord, a blasted murdering lunatic is all.

"No! Never!" snarled Rachel, she glared at him and then suddenly stormed her way out of the room.

Neville found her behaviour curious, seeing that she was being friendly with Snape a few seconds ago and then suddenly changed her demeanour leaving even Snape baffled.

"Infernal Woman!" snarled Snape angrily as he watched her leave with a customary frown on his face that replaced his effortful smile. He sat back down next to Audrey as Neville decided to run for it.

He knew Snape's secret—the fact that he was treating Audrey like a commoner rather than a princess was because of the fact that it seemed normal—it seemed like he was the bad guy making Gryffindor welcome Audrey better if she rebelled against her own father. Neville did not know the physics of this but he did not real want to either. Seeing that he liked Audrey as a friend was reason enough to let it be. But then a thought struck Neville while he was running down the hallway, why did Snape not acknowledge her as his daughter openly, even if she did rebel, it didn't change the fact that she was his daughter.  
>"Professor Snape—the potions master—he's a spy—Dumbledore told me—spy for Dumbledore—at great personal risk too," thought Neville remembering what he had overheard his grandmother talking to someone in the floo over the summer, someone who had turned out to be no other than professor McGonagall<p>

"Could it be true?" thought Neville.

"Could Snape be on our side?" chided his mind as Neville. Neville shrugged to himself; whatever side he was on didn't change the fact that he was an evil bastard.

Neville was making his way back to the common room as discreetly as he could manage; he was on the seventh floor corridor that led to the staircase to the common room.

"Shit!" he muttered as Mrs. Norris spotted him and went sprinting to get her master, who was around the corner.

"What is it my sweet?" asked Filch in his hoarse old man's voice as his cat purred and meowed. Neville made his way back towards the hospital wing stopping to catch his breath near the goblin war tapestry.

"I wish I had a place to hide!" he thought desperately as Filch's footsteps could be heard stronger. Suddenly out of no were the tapestry started to shake and split open, now the tapestry was covering a door with a knob, Neville looked around and saw Filch's shadow, which was all it took to make him fling open the door and lock it shut behind him. What Neville saw took his breath way, he had to tell the others—he had to tell them he had found them a perfect room to practice and start their defence classes.

"I wish I could hear him outside!" wished Neville as suddenly Filch's voice could be heard clearly.

"I think he's gone love—let's go greet Madam Prince shall we?" asked Filch happily as his footsteps died away with him.

Neville walked out of the room and dashed down to his dormitory as he fell asleep thinking excitedly about the next morning, only thing on his mind was whether the room would reappear for him.

* * *

><p>"I can't just let you off like that!" argued Madam Pomfrey as Harry and Audrey groaned, it had been fifteen minutes since they had been arguing with madam Pomfrey assuring her that they were much better than they were last night and that she had no reason to keep them. It was only after they agreed to her demand to force feed them with two fried eggs and three bacon sandwiches and a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate each did she let them leave for their classes, unfortunately the first one turned out to be defence with the Slytherines.<p>

"I think she gets too lonely in there!" commented Audrey a little cold as Harry laughed a little. They were slightly late for class but seeing that Umbridge hadn't come yet saved them from detention.

"Good morning class, please open page 55 and read chapter nine, there will be no need to talk!" said Umbridge as she paced around the class while everyone pulled out their books.

"No need to think is more like it!" said Hermione angrily as she slammed her book on her desk making Audrey jump and glare at her while Hermione blushed.

"Wands away!" snapped Umbridge sweetly at Neville who seemed to be practicing some movement under his desk, he threw her a bad look and then stared into his book.

A few minutes into the class, Umbridge went to sit down on her desk and grade some papers as she sorted them house wise and then read the Slytherine essays first.

Audrey was hit by a paper ball on the head, it fell discreetly on her open book, Audrey looked around to find the sender but everyone seemed to be reading, drawing or giggling with each other.

"_**Meet me after lunch—get HG, HP and RW, I will get FW, GW and GW—I think you need to see this!"**_

_**~ENVY"**_

Who in the bloody hell was 'ENVY', Audrey studied the sign again, and then again and then again as her head was almost touching the parchment.

"E-N-V-Y" she muttered to herself, repeating the spelling—it was an anagram she was sure, but who?

"NEVY!" she said out loud reading the parchment as Hermione looked at her frowning.

"What did you say Ms. Snape?" asked Umbridge a rather big frown on her head, Audrey shook her head as Umbridge got out of her seat and made her way to Audrey's seat, Audrey quickly hid the note.

"I said Navy—the muggle navy—umm...I was telling Hermione that my friends uncle works in the French navy!" said Audrey nodding her head as Umbridge glared at her but walked away.

"Really?" said Hermione frowning, she didn't realise what was going on.

"Shut it!" snarled Audrey under her breadth and then passed the note to her under the table; she knew Hermione was going to pass it behind to Harry and Ron.

Audrey turned around as Neville looked at her a few seconds later; Audrey nodded smiling as Neville beamed at her.

"I said no talking ten points from each off you Snape and Longbottom!" snarled Umbridge angrily.

They ate lunch in record time, said good bye to Sirius who had just come in and ran to the seventh floor corridor with Neville.

"I found us a room to practice!" smiled Neville at his friends.

"Where is it?" asked Ron curiously as Neville closed his eyes, wishing for the room to appear so that he could show his friends it existed—so that they could practice.

"Bloody wicked!" said Fred and George amazed as a door appeared from the wall and mixed in with the tapestry of the goblin revolt.

"Come on!"said Neville as they looked down the deserted corridor and opened the door and after everyone entered shut it behind them.

"Whoa!" said Ron looking at the empty room, it was as big as the great hall, the walls had cushions on them while one had a large fireplace with a crackling fire in it, suddenly wooden dummies sprung out of the ground and stood as if ready to duel.

"Brilliant, Neville! You've found the room of requirement!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Come again?" asked Audrey confused.

"The room of requirement more commonly known as the come and go room, appears to seekers when they are in dire need for the room—it is usually set according to the seekers needs—it's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back!" said Hermione excitedly.

"It's like Dumbledore telling us about his story on chamber pots?" asked Harry as Audrey chuckled, remembering her grandfather's odd taste in humour and toilet jokes, she wondered if her father would find them funny.

"Charming, but yes—" said Hermione disgustedly as Audrey laughed.

"When do we start class?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Soon—very soon!" smiled Hermione.

Just like Hermione had promised the DA lessons began soon, students were divided into two groups, the younger lot who needed more help this obviously included Neville, he was just pathetic and then there was the older lot who just needed some practice and need to learn new spells—Harry and Audrey would be teaching each batch alternatively.

"Alright—so umm...well I suppose we should begin with basic defence spells" said Audrey addressing Neville and the other students younger than him.

"Right—so there are three main defence spells—the _Expelliarmus_—this is used to disarm people, the _protego_, is used to protect you from the opponents spells or sometimes if cast strongly it rebounds the spells back towards the opponent making his spell a liability for him and the third one is the _confundus_—it isn't really a defence technique but you could use it as a defence spell seeing that it confuses your opponent.

"Alright—so who wants to go first?" asked Audrey, no one really came forth.

"We don't know how to really do any," said Neville timidly as Audrey looked at them a little dumbfound—they didn't know how to do defence spells—what were they teaching them at Hogwarts? Knitting patterns?

"You're joking right?" asked Audrey refusing to believe them as Nigel the third year boy shook his head slightly.

"Right—ok—then—I suppose I'll show it to you one by one and then you guys can practice in pairs," said Audrey.

"Okay so the Expelliarmus is pretty easy—any volunteers?" asked Audrey as Neville stepped forth, she smiled at him and asked him to stand with his wand high in his hand as if ready for attack.

"Alright watch me now—Expelliarmus!" shouted Audrey as the jet of red light blasted from her wand and hit Neville whose wand instantly flung out of his wand and into the air.

"Accio wand!" shouted Audrey pointing it at the wand in the air as it flew into her hands.

"Does everyone get that?" asked Audrey as everybody nodded and split themselves into pairs. Neville teamed up with Nigel while Ginny and Luna decided to pair up.

"Great job—maybe you guys should go into that side—you seem to have your basics right," said Audrey as Ginny and Luna smiled at her and obeyed, they went and spoke to Harry as he beamed and let them join his batch. Not everyone was as lucky as them Nigel was picking up but Neville's wand was not working at all.

"A bit higher!" said Audrey pushing his hands up but something even worse happened, when Neville shouted his spell his wand flung out of his own hand and landed coyly next to Nigel's feet. He came back to give Neville his wand as then gave him a pitiful smile. Audrey glared at the boy whose smiled dropped instantly.

"Why don't you practice on your own Nigel I'll take care of Neville here," said Audrey as Nigel nodded like he was listening to one of his teachers or worse Professor Snape himself.

"I'm hopeless," said Neville shaking his head as Audrey handed him his wand.

"No—No—listen Neville—don't think that way!" said Audrey shaking her head her hand rested calmly on his shoulder.

"But I am—stupid—pathetic!" he said kicking the air.

"No, you're just flourishing your wand too much—here try this—Expelliarmus!" said Audrey doing the charm as Neville's wand was once again in her hands.

"Expelliarmus!" said Neville again as nothing happened.

"Maybe I just can't—" began Neville.

"No! Shut up! You are better than demeaning yourself like that Neville—if you could find us this room! You can do anything!" said Audrey trying to build up his squished morale.

"Listen—I'll give you an easy way to do it, provided you promise me that you won't give up!" said Audrey as Neville brightened a little and nodded.

"Alright-my mum taught me this trick when I was seven, she used to say that any spell works in the movement of its first letter, for example if you move your wand to make a small 'e' in the air and say the spell out loud it still works," said Audrey as Neville frowned.

"Try it!" she said picking up her wand and standing opposite him. Neville did what he was told, his wand brought out some movement as a few red sparks flew out of his wand and then disappeared; Neville finally had a smile on his face.

"Brilliant—keep practicing—and you'll get it!" smiled Audrey patting his shoulder as she went over the others to check out their work.

Practices went on for the month; soon December came in with snow storms and hot chocolate breakfasts. Still every opportunity they got the DA was gathered and set into a good practice, even Neville was improving he hadn't really been able to bring out a spell yet but Audrey was certain it would be soon enough. Then one morning he got a large bad dose of news.

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**_

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals."We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in a position we faced before, but Mr. Black's escape was different" said Fudge last night. We do not think that the two breakouts are related but an escape of this magnitude suggests outside help. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe we've still got dementors positioned outside the hall!" exclaimed Hermione disgustedly.

"I wonder how Neville's taking this?" said Audrey as softly as she could whisper into Harry's ears. They both looked at Neville, who seemed to extremely disturbed. Only Harry and Audrey knew what had happened to his parents after they had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange whose picture was the most deranged from all the others possibly even more than Sirius's had been two years ago.

"Not very well obviously," said Harry a little sadly as Neville crushed the paper into his chest got up and ran out of the hall, Audrey's eyes followed him out of the hall and she was sure she could see his eyes go wet.

"Neville, wait!" shouted Seamus and Dean as they got out of their seats and ran till where Harry and Audrey were sitting. Audrey and Seamus's eyes meet, but she glared at him and looked away.

"Harry—Audrey—I just wanted to say—," began Seamus as Audrey and Harry turned together to look at him.

"I am sorry—and I believe you—now even my mum believes the daily prophet is full of rubbish!" said Seamus stretching his arm out to Audrey and throwing her a true Scottish smile. Audrey smiled back at him and shook his hand with equal vigour.

They walked together to the class as Seamus began talking about something, their care of magical creatures class went well and so did history of magic, transfiguration was alright as well but poor Neville who had already been disturbed since that morning didn't enjoy any of these classes but something broke in him that Potions class.

It had been half an hour into the class and everyone had been set into making the wolfsbane potion in its quarterly stage. Audrey and Harry had already been through the process and thankfully their process was going quite well but not so much for Neville and Dean, seeing Neville added salamder blood after a pinch of moonstone which was not a component in the recipe at all and well everyone knew the effect of that.

"Longbottom!" snarled Snape angrily as the potion had flopped all over his robes.

"You daft boy! Why Longbottom! Why are you so stupid? Why can you not once, not ever follow simple instructions? Why must you insist to blow up your potion and make Thomas take your grade—why can you not improve?—you are incompetent are you trying to make the others as incompetent as you?" finished Snape, it wasn't like it had been the first time Severus had scolded Neville for something like this and talking to him like he had, there had always been a thing with the Gryffindors especially Longbottom and Potter.

Neville didn't move he'd gone rigid, the class so quite they could hear Neville sob, Severus was surprised of the boys reaction too but never had thought that Longbottom would start brawling like a child and run out of his class. The Slytherines began to laugh as the Gryffindors glared at him. Severus just continued to glare at the door dumfound, he had half a mind to go after the boy, to console him, he didn't want him to cry because of him after the news he'd gotten the morning Severus was sure Longbottom had been affected most drastically.

"Your father is a douche bag!" said Seamus to Audrey loudly; Severus snapped his head to look at her as she glared at him angrily.

"Tell me about it!" she said as she turned away while Severus hushed the laughing class.

"Class dismissed!" announced Snape as everyone shut their text books and packed their bags for tea time and left the class.

"I'll catch you later," said Audrey as Hermione nodded and pulled Ron and Harry out of the class.

"Can we talk?" asked Audrey shutting the class door slowly as Severus turned around to see his daughter still standing there her bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly.

"What was that?" asked Audrey softly.

"What was what?" he asked back.

"You know what I am talking about!" she frowned angrily.

"Look, I've been worse to Longbottom, I don't know what got into him today" he said shrugging.

"Would you be alright if someone called you incompetent on the day when the people who were responsible for your parents' mental instability escaped?" asked Audrey all in one breath, Severus flinched and the resemblance of her speech to his own, he wasn't used to having his own children fight with him. Heck, in his entire teaching career no one but Potter had been bold enough to stand up to him of course that resulted in to several detentions.

"If I hadn't scolded him, he'd do the same thing tomorrow, not that he doesn't but there is always some hope for him," said Severus shrugging.

"No! You don't have hope for him, you don't have hope for anybody from my house!" she snarled at him.

"Fine, maybe I was a bit short with Longbottom today," he said finally agreeing, he didn't want to fight with her, but his temper rose when she brought up her 'house' she sounded like one of the marauders.

"Your short with everybody everyday!" she nagged.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked frowning as he crossed his hands and towered over her, not that she was too short another trait from her beloved father.

"I don't see any solution to your bullying!" she said angrily.

"What did you say—you infernal girl—how dare you!" he snarled pulling her cuff. Audrey froze as she shrunk back her eyes bore into his possible tears threatening to fall.

"Get out!" he shouted angrily letting go off her as the air around her got colder. She didn't move, she couldn't really, she seemed frozen, his reaction to her tantrum had not been very pleasant, she want excepting him to apologize to Neville but she hadn't expected this either. She knew he was looking at her, realizing his mistake, his reaction had been wrong.

"Audrey," he said softly reaching his arm out, but she backed away, she backed away like a scared rabbit, she was frightened of him, frightened of the man she had admired till yesterday.

"Audrey—I—Audrey wait—I'm—" he began but she didn't let him complete his statement she opened the door and ran away, just like Longbottom had an hour ago.

Severus could only look at the open door, as he shamefully thought of his past, his wretched childhood.

"You're a freak boy!" one slap

"Freak!" another slap and two kicks in the back

"You're both freaks you and that bloody bitch" slaps back to back followed by kicks and whippings with a leather belt.

Everything else was just scars and bruises, everything except his time at Hogwarts his real friends who he had lost, gained and lost again and now his daughter. What was happening to him, he could be becoming Tobias? He couldn't!

He had never believed in brutality seeing what he had with his father had been nothing but that and look how he turned out to be. So what had gone wrong then? Why had he, the master of emotions and sentiments fallen to her words, because they came from his daughter? But hadn't he known that children said the most awful things sometimes and hadn't he too said some heartbreaking things to his own mother when he had been fifteen.

Severus sat down. He did not know how he was supposed to approach this it became worse when he thought of the days ahead. What if Audrey wrote to Rachel and Remus about it, they'd take her away from him, they'd take the last thing he wanted to give away, what if Audrey never spoke to him ever again. What if she told Sirius and he told everybody else, no it did not matter, he just wanted her to look at him again because he if that girl was what Lucius had claimed "just like her father" then she'd clearly ignore him, she'd push all her feelings into her heart and staple them together painfully ignoring everything else and then maybe when she grew up, she'd grow up to be "just like her father" too—the dungeons were suddenly very cold for Severus, he wished he could pull her into a hug again just once feel her and kiss her head, hear her call him 'pappa' but she wasn't coming back. Only the bottle of fire whiskey in his quarters could offer him solace, but that too seemed very cold right now. For the first time in his entire life Severus understood that however brooding and snarky he was, he was still very lonely and it seemed as if the only light left in his life had started to flicker, he had better change it before it was too late, but he didn't want to be electrocuted buy the emotional shocks they would provide while changing, how, how was he supposed to pull together the courage to face his girl after this. He might be brave, but he was no Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>AN- hey hope you'll leave a review—it really helps with future thinking.


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN/- Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story so far-sorry for the late update-but do enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

There were only two days left for Christmas break and today was the day when the DA would have its last session till the new term started. Audrey seemed to have arrived earlier today, she had to teach the lesser skilled batch today, not that there was anyone left there, well apart from Neville everyone had progressed into the other group and were having fun learning new things.

When Audrey placed her transfiguration text book into her bag and looked around she noticed Neville staring at the mirror in one corner that held the pictures of the order of the phoenix and Cedric, the DA and a few others as well. Neville was looking at one picture that had two people in particular.

"Hey!" said Audrey staring at the picture Neville was looking at. She hadn't seen him since yesterday, he hadn't attended classes since the past two days, someone told Audrey that he was down with bad depression and fever and was in the hospital wing for two days.

"Did you know your mum and my dad are actually cousins," said Neville as Audrey looked at him.

"Really how?" she asked him as he smiled looking at the picture of the order as his parents smiled down at them, Audrey could the smug smile on her mother's face as she stood next to Remus, she remembered Sirius had shown the picture to her and Harry in the summer and Audrey had almost laughed when she had seen that smug look on her mother's face, typical Gryffindor-her father would have commented, but that smile wasn't just relative to her-a man with dark unruly hair called James Potter shared a similar smile as he held his lovely wife, she was glad her mother didnt smile like that anymore, what shocked her even more in the picture was how young her grandmother looked and how much her daughter on the other corner of the room exactly like her.

"Well my grand mum is McGonagall's cousin, " said Neville.

"Yea but McGonagall isn't my—," she began the boring tale of lies.

"Don't lie to me Audrey—my grandma already told me!" said Neville as Audrey looked away sheepishly.

"I suppose you can't help it," he said helplessly as he smiled to himself.

"I suppose," she said a little embarrassed to have been caught lying, that awful lie that she had been ever since she had found out.

"You must miss them?" she said but then wanted too take it back, what sort of a stupid question was that, of course he missed them—they were his parents, he sighed.

"Fourteen years ago a death eater called Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents for information, but they didn't give in, I am quite proud to be there son, but I am not sure if they'd be proud of me," said Neville disappointedly as Audrey slumped, she felt terrible for him.

"We're going to make them proud Neville—that's a promise cousin!" said Audrey as she placed her hand on his shoulder, Neville smiled.

"If it's any consolation—I am not speaking to my father at all anymore," said Audrey as Neville frowned.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well—how'd you like it if your dad was a bastard to your friends—forget that, to you too!" she said angrily.

"He loves you Audrey!" said Neville as Audrey sneered.

"Yea—sure," she scoffed.

"No—no—I—saw him Audrey—when you were in the hospital wing that night—I came to visit but I couldn't because he sat there all night—in that chair—checking if you were alright," said Neville as Audrey's features melted slightly as she tried to change the topic, she wasn't comfortable talking about her father anymore, not after what had happened.

* * *

><p>People began arriving for the last session as Audrey was trying to show Neville the Expelliarmus for the 1000th time, Nigel stunned Harry and the stunning session was quite fun as Ron and Hermione got into a tiny argument to see who was better obviously Hermione was far to conscious to lose out and so she attacked Ron before he could and Fred lost the bet with his brother and when Fred asked for reason, Ron said he meant to let Hermione win, although the best Christmas gift for Audrey was when she was waiting while Neville practiced and her attention had been wavered when Neville performed the disarming charm and caught Audrey's wand with ease. Almost everyone in the class saw it, Audrey was so proud of Neville she hugged him tightly and even gave him a small kiss on the cheek making Neville blush deeply. Audrey then let Neville join in with the main batch and she taught everyone the reducto, Ginny's was the strongest seeing she was rather mad that day.<p>

"Alright—that was a good lesson—but I think that's enough for today—I hope you guys will have a good holiday—right thank you," said Harry as Audrey next to him while they dismissed the class.

"Oh! And keep practicing as much as you can!" said Audrey loudly as everyone laughed and wished them a happy holiday while exiting. Audrey noticed Harry walk up to the mirror she had been standing at with Neville, where Cho currently stood admiring Cedric's picture. An angry bubble rose inside Audrey—what was wrong with this girl? She was in love with a dead guy and ignoring the one who had a crush on her but at the same time playing with his feelings—while he played with **HERS!**

"Audrey come on," said Hermione a little sadly, she felt bad for Audrey as the girl stared at Harry being pulled away by Cho who obviously—oh!

"Right," said Audrey turning away instantly as she saw Cho kiss Harry softly and mistletoe began creeping above them. It was truly Christmas now.

* * *

><p>Audrey sat with Ron and Hermione staring into the fire as Ron and Hermione spoke about something with each other.<p>

"Audrey you alright?" asked Hermione sitting down on the ground next to Audrey as Audrey stopped glaring at the fire.

"Yea—fine," said Audrey shortly as Hermione came closer to her and whispered into her ears.

"Why can't you tell Harry the truth?" asked Hermione whispering so that Ron couldn't hear as Audrey looked taken aback by her question.

"Because he obviously likes someone else—look I don't want to come in the way of anything," said Audrey shrugging.

"But he—" began Hermione as Ron piped in.

"Harry, so how was it?" asked Ron excitedly while Harry sat down opposite them all.

"Well it was wet and-," began Harry.

"Wet?" asked Hermione a little oddly.

"Yea—I mean she was crying," he said.

"Merlin, why the bloody hell was she crying while kissing...did you bit her or something?" asked Ron laughing as Harry shook his head violently.

"Don't you see—she's obviously depressed about the ministry trying to sack her mother—she depressed about Cedric's death now she's confused for kissing Harry obviously guilty about cheating on Cedric's memory," finished Hermione as Ron and Harry looked at her oddly.

"Whoa—how can one person be depressed about so many things about at once—they'd explode," said Ron.

"Just cause your brain is the size of a teaspoon Ron-," snapped Hermione they sat there in silence for a few minutes but then Audrey burst out laughing and the effect continued it when reached Ron soon enough, Audrey who had gone back to sit next to Ron fell of the couch but continued to laugh her head off. Little did she know and all the laughing was going to cost her a good year's sleep.

* * *

><p>Audrey did not know where she was or how she had managed to go there all she knew was there was a room full of crystal ball like things placed on stands and numbered in order, there were blue lights being emitted from the crystal orbs along with something foggy floated around in them. She turned when she heard a thud like thing next to her, it was Harry standing there looking at her but when she tried to reach out to him her hand fell right through like he was a ghost but how? She noticed Harry moved towards something Audrey had not noticed before.<p>

"Harry wait!" she cried out but he couldn't hear her, how was this possible—weren't they in the same memory—then why couldn't he hear her?

"Harry!" she called again louder than last time but he didn't respond and walked further that was when Audrey saw that he was following someone else itself. The man in front of Harry had red hair but he was balding from the middle he wore a pine strip suit and square glasses, Audrey almost laughed at the thought, he looked like Ron's father. The man walked a slow pace as he reached his hand out to one of the blue orbs in its stand but stopped.

Audrey came and stood besides Harry as she looked at him in horror, he was glaring at something on the ground; a rather large snake slithered towards the red headed man and attacked him just as he turned to notice it.

The snake attacked as its fangs bore into the man's neck as the man who Audrey now knew was Mr. Weasley himself. Audrey screamed at the sight and tried to pull her wand out of her clothes but it seemed as if she didn't have one.

"Harry! Do something!" she cried helplessly as Harry to looked frightened and shocked, they waited till the Snake bit and attacked Mr. Weasley who by now was unconscious and had stopped thrashing around, the snake slithered around the body and opened its mouth, that was when Harry spoke for the first time.

"SayahasssSiyath"

Audrey stared at the boy who was making hissing noise at the snake glaring at it angrily, Audrey noticed the snake paused in its attack and looked at Harry as it hissed something back and Harry made hissing sounds in return. She had heard of people who could talk to the merpeople, like her grandfather could, but people who knew the language of the snake—this was a first.

She noticed a strong foul stench coming as what looked like pixies and flies had gathered around Mr. Weasley's body, there was a voice the voice she hadn't wanted to hear and it seemed as if he was there..in that room with the blue orbs...Voldemort was there...Voldemort was the snake..Harry was talking to Voldemort in snake language!

"Audrey wake up! Wake up! please WAKE UP!" shouted Hermione as she slapped Audrey awake, the sleeping girl woke up the lights of the dormitory were bright as she sat up straight as she noticed tears following down her eyes as she shivered in fright, next thing she knew all off her dinner was out on the floor as Hermione patted her back and handed her a glass off water.

"Hermione—Ron's dad! He's hurt!—he's hurt—we've got to save him!" shouted Audrey pushing the sheets around her bed and walking out when she stepped down but fell as her legs were too cold and too numb to withstand the sudden pressure of her weight.

"Go call professor McGonagall!" said Hermione as she pushed Audrey down into the bed and straddled her so that she would stop moving like she was held under a knife, Lavender nodded and ran out off the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Minerva had just gotten back from patrol, a nice bath would be good, seeing how old she felt all a sudden and not having Albus tell her she was codswallop for thinking so made her even more gave the doorknob the answer to its riddle and opened the door to her quarters, thank Merlin there were only two days left for break because Minerva knew she wouldn't be able to take on the pressure.<p>

Minerva discarded her robes and cracked her neck slightly as she entered her bathroom to run a bath, she added some bubbles...no she didnt need the wretched bubbles, Albus wasnt here was he. Minerva pulled the plug out of the tub and sighed as she sat on the edge of it.

There was a knock at her door as she looked up from where she was sitting, the knock grew increasingly sharp and urgent as she walked to her bed where her outer robes lay, she pulled out her wand from them and walked to the door, it couldn't possibly be a student she was aware seeing not many would dare knock on her door after curfew even if they had smuggled in a drink or two. If it was her husband, he never did have the decency to knock, he'd just jump in on her whenever he pleased through the blasted floo and if it were her daughter seeing that she would follow her father on everything, made Rachel's chances very scanty as well.

Minerva reached for the knob and turned it slowly her wand arm raised and ready for attack, when she swung open the door she came across two rather dishevelled looking fifth year Gryffindors, Longbottom and Brown looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Brown what is it?" she asked as the two tried to catch their breath as Neville spoke while Lavender still panted for air.

"It's Harry and Audrey professor—they're extremely ill!" said Neville as Minerva looked at them a little severely.

"Well then why are you here and not at the hospital wing!" called Minerva as she came out of her quarters and shut the door behind her loudly making her way to Gryffindor tower with Neville and Lavender.

"Audrey said she had a dream—were someone was hurt or something and then she vomited her guts out and then she acted quite unstable, Hermione had to straddle her to keep her calm," said Lavender still trying to catch her breath.

"Harry too," whispered Neville oddly, he found it excessively odd that two people were acting the same after they had a dream...it couldn't be humanly possible that they both had the same dream, could it?

"Expecto Patronum!" cried Minerva as she walked with the students, her tabby cat patronus running along with her.

"Tell Sirius he is needed urgently at Gryffindor tower in his godson's room—then go to Albus and tell of this incident—do you understand!" said Minerva as the patronus ran down the hall of the teachers quarters as she and the students made their way out of there.

Minerva and the students were almost there when they saw a large black dog sprinting towards them; he morphed into a man when he reached them. Sirius looked at Minerva worriedly hoping for the best but seeing that his previous head of house wasn't being very friendly with him, it was bound to be something Sirius did not hope for.

"Wait in the common room!" ordered Minerva as Neville and Lavender didn't really listen as when she climbed up the staircase with her wand, they both followed. Neville followed Sirius while Lavender followed Minerva as quietly as she could.

When Minerva did reach the room she noticed Hermione wasn't straddling her granddaughter as she had been told but was standing patiently staring at the door and waiting.

"Ms. Granger—pull of the spell!" said Minerva noticing that Hermione had put Audrey under a body binder. Hermione looked at her professor slightly unsure but obeyed.

"Finite." Muttered Hermione as Audrey sat up straight like a spring.

"Explain yourself Ms. Snape!" said Minerva sternly.

"I had this—well—I dunno what it was—but Ron's dad is hurt—he's dying in this room—with blue crystal ball like things—you've got to believe me Aunt Min!" cried Audrey deliriously.

"Calm yourself! I believe you—put on a robe we are going to go see the headmaster—Ms. Granger put your badge on and wake Ms. Weasley and get to the headmaster's office," said Minerva as Audrey got up unsteadily, she was grateful for the supporting arm around her shoulder it made her feel safe. She didn't know how safe she was in reality.

The walk through the cold corridors of Hogwarts felt like eternity as Audrey, Ginny, Hermione and Minerva made their way to the Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle statue they stopped as Minerva gave it the password.

"Pepper toffee,"

"Come on," said Minerva as she didn't even consider knocking, they knew Sirius and the boys were already present there seeing that they could hear Harry narrate the whole tale. When Audrey entered they heard Dumbledore talking to Harry.

"In the dream were you looking up at the victim or down?" asked Dumbledore.

"What sort of a question is that?" asked Audrey feeling a wave of anger crash over her.

"She says she saw it too!" said Minerva looking worriedly at her husband.

"That's not possible!" said Dumbledore not looking at anyone as Audrey looked at him painfully.

"I am not lying!" she said disheartened.

"Everad! Arthur is at the ministry—make sure he is found by the right people,"

"Sir!" called Harry but Dumbledore ignored him and turned away purposely.

"Phineus—go to your portrait in Grimmauld place and tell Rachel and Molly that Sirius and children will be arriving there by portkey—but tell them about the incident before—I think Molly might already know though with the magnificent clock of hers," said Dumbledore.

"Sir!" called Harry again as Everad was back.

"Kingsley and Nymphadora found him Albus they are taking him to the hospital with Moody," said Everad.

"Ah! Thank Merlin," said Dumbledore ignoring Harry's pleading was looking at Harry as the floo came alive twice, she noticed Harry crack his neck and then snap like that vicious snake.

"**Look at me!"**

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" asked Severus as Dumbledore's eyes snapped up from Harry to two new members in the room, they were both staring at Harry.

"Ah! Severus—Rachel—I don't think we can wait—not even until the New Year!" said Dumbedore gravely.

"Sirius—I want you to take the Weasleys and Ms. Granger to Grimmauld Place and then get back as fast as possible—we'll wait for you," said Dumbledore as Sirius nodded and made a portkey out of his one shoes there was a loud crash near Fawkes perch as a red feather fell on the floor.

"Minerva—go stop Umbridge—stall her—send her back—do whatever you must—just keep her out!" said Dumbledore looking at his wife with urgency.

"But—Albu—"

"Please!" he begged pleadingly as she looked at him her eyes bore into his as she sighed and then threw him a faint smile as she turned and then was out of the door as the floo came alive with Sirius walking out of it again.

"Molly's gone to the hospital, Remus and Tonks are staying over at the house with the kids," said Sirius flooing back as he finally sat down next to Harry who was looking at his feet. Dumbledore made his way towards Audrey his wand was out and he pressed it to her temple.

"Aperire Animum...patet clauses...compleo," he murmured thrice as Audrey felt something like her hair get pulled rather harshly.

"Severus—if you would!" said Dumbledore as Snape pointed his wand at Audrey who moved uncomfortably in her seat while her mother frowned, didn't she trust him?

"Legillimens!" shouted Severus as he went through his daughters mind, he fell into a memory, she was hardly five a stuffed rabbit in her hand while the other one was in her mother's, they seemed to be walking down a rather crowd street.

"Stay close to mummy honey," said Rachel as Audrey gripped her hand even tighter but a few more people walked towards them as Audrey couldn't really hold her mother's hand anymore and was taken away with the crowd, tears were the first things that sprung into the five year olds eyes.

"Mummy?" she called as she was deposited at the end of that street, she pushed what looked like a ruff teenager.

"Stupid girl! Can't you see where you're going!" he snarled pulling her by the scuff of her tiny t-shirt almost suffocating the child in fear as the boy then pulled out a tiny blade and slashed her stomach and pulled out her tiny earrings.

Severus pulled out as Audrey looked at him terrified, she knew her eyes were wet, she did not want to remember this, she did not want to remember anything from that day. So that was why she had run away so frightened, Severus looked at her apologetically as she turned her face away from him instantly.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore as Severus looked away from his daughter and nodded at Dumbledore who sighed in relief of some sort.

"Rachel you will be teaching her—Severus you'll have Harry—class can be once a week—Rachel you can come in on Saturdays," said Albus as Rachel nodded.

"Why does Snape have to teach Harry—why can't Rachel?—I am sure Audrey will be comfortable learning from him!" said Sirius a little put off that Harry had to spend more time with Snape.

"No!" said Audrey breaking the silence, her voice was shaky as she looked at her grandfather pleadingly.

"I don't want to learn anything from him!" she almost begged as Albus frowned, Rachel to had a similar expression her face but she did not push it, she knew Audrey would tell her in good time, she couldn't really remember the last time she hid anything from her. She knew her father looked rather hurt, she could tell from the drop in his posture although his face was as indifferent as he could have cared less.

"Very well—I think its best if you would join your friends at Grimmauld place," said Albus as they got up when Audrey was about to floo before Harry she turned to Dumbledore holding a quizzical gaze.

"What exactly are we going to be learning?" asked Audrey as she noticed her grandfather's eyes twinkling to his reply.

"You'll find out soon enough child—goodnight!" he said waving his hand as if dismissing her. Audrey stepped into the floo and a few minutes into the night she was swirling back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- hey guys review-you know how it is when no one reviews it kind of means the story sucks so maximum reviews tell me that maybe it doesnt suck that much-so review. =)_**

**_~Penny._**


	42. Chapter 42

_**AN/- Hey everybody thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you'll review this one as well-enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

They were told to go to sleep once they arrived and although Audrey had gone straight down and refused, Remus had gone short with her, snapped at her and made her more furious. What was with stupid men anyway? First her father, now Remus! Could no one understand her anymore?

It was around three in the morning that Audrey made her way down to the kitchens as quietly as she could manage, she knew Remus was in the living room dozing off in front of the fire while Tonks was heard snoring lightly on the couch while Remus slept on the cushioned chair.

She opened the door and stepped out in the snow, the wind was heavy and even made sounds that were often associated to something like 'whooshing'

It was cold to be standing there with only a Jacket and jeans on but she didn't feel it, she just wanted to feel numb she knew if she felt the pain of the frost she'd grow numb soon and maybe just maybe feel a little better. She hardly realised that she was actually punishing herself for even seeing that wretched—whatever it was, the fact that she couldn't help Mr. Weasley and watch his attack like on the muggle telly didn't go down well with her, she wanted to feel some pain, to get the emotional hurt of the horror show out of her head but she knew this was futile, her mind wasn't going to let her, not so easily anyways—after all when had anything been easy for her?

Audrey walked ahead and stopped suddenly as she reached the edge of the frozen pool; a layer of thin ice floated on top of the water with was covered in the freshly falling snow. Audrey shivered slightly as she carefully placed one foot onto the thin ice and then the other. It was a suicide mission!

"Audrey what the bloody f** are you—" began someone in the back as Audrey turned around and whipped her wand out placing a silencing charm on the owner of the voice. Harry flailed around and tried his best to shout and scream as she waited for him to stop moving and let her speak.

"Calm down," she commanded urgently from where she had been standing.

"Now—I'm going to take of the charm and you'll get your voice back but promise not to shout first!" said Audrey as Harry looked at her angrily and pointed urgently at her and then back at a spot next to where to he was standing.

"No! I will not come there—now promise not to shout!" said Audrey angrily as Harry let out an angry breadth through his nostrils but nodded crossing his arms across his chest. She pulled of the charm as he walked swiftly and angrily towards the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing—you'll kill yourself!" hissed Harry angrily throwing silent and urgent glances at the open backdoor.

"It's frozen solid!" she replied as she jumped on the ice a few times.

"Don't do that stupid!" he ordered worriedly trying to reach out to her from where he was standing but failed as she giggled and got out of his hands.

"Come get me," she said walking a little further as Harry's eyes grew wider and he shook his head.

"Are you scared?" she asked slowly as Harry stood looking at her silently, he didn't know what to tell her and whether the question had been meant for the situation earlier that night or the current one, so he chose to remain silent.

"Take my hand" she said placing her hand in front of him as he looked at it and then back at her, she was smiling at him, for him, it got as encouraging as it could possibly get as they stared at each other for a long time. Harry finally took her hand and slowly placed his one foot down onto the frozen sheet of thin ice. A small cracking sound was heard as Harry looked at her slightly pale but she pulled him down next to her.

A sudden hysteria took over them as their adventurous smiles broke into fits of silent laughter as they continued to laugh still holding hands, she walked further towards the other end as the snow storm grew heavier, she slipped and fell down hitting her bottom on the ice as she pulled him down with her.

"You think it can take our weight?" he asked her as vapour began pouring out of his mouth as he spoke, the same happened when she spoke as well.

"Seems to have so far," she said shrugging as Harry chuckled a little, he didn't know why but it felt like nothing was wrong, everything was perfect, everything was just fine and Harry was glad that he was feeling that way sitting on a thin sheet of ice, seeing that his life was just like thin ice, if the ice cracked he'd fall into the water and freeze to death just like if he was blatantly afraid he'd surely be killed. He looked at Audrey as she looked skyward as the snowflakes fell on her face melting at the contact with a warm body.

"I'm afraid Audrey—I am very afraid," he said seriously as Audrey looked at him sadly, he looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't be—I'm on your side—even if people think you tried to kill Mr. Weasley," said Audrey a little unsure as to what she was saying but Harry laughed lightly and turned to look at her dark eyes which looked hazier than they did always. It was instinct that made him brush a strand of hair away for her face and then let his finger linger around her face and brushed the outline softly as she didn't break eye contact, he was worried he'd jump on her to kiss on the thin sheet of ice and then it would surely break but she looked away disappointedly as she got up, he slumped a little and got up too.

"Wow! Umm...I'm tired already—think I'll go rest or something," she said stretching lazily as Harry nodded and they walked back shivering into the house.

Audrey woke up with a crick in her neck; she opened her eyes as slowly as she could manage but the smell of frying sausages filled her nose and made her empty stomach growl. Around her, people spoke in hushed voices, she knew they only spoke in front of her thinking she was still asleep so she pretended further, noticing someone's hand in her own. She pretended to change sides as no one really noticed, she looked at the person sleeping next to her, with her hand on his chest. Harry Potter looked so normal and serene while he slept so peaceful, only Merlin knew the amount of distortion that in his mind body and soul.

"This is crazy—at this rate he might just be controlling them!" said Moody gruffly as Tonks hissed in annoyance shushing him like he was a five year old.

"You'll wake them up!" said Tonks angrily as Audrey felt a hand brush the side of her face lightly, she could smell the sausages on it.

"Aye! They're fifteen year old monsters anyway!" chuckled Moody as Audrey did not take his joke very lightly, so now the order thought they were monsters!

"You don't suppose he's actually controlling them do you?" asked Sirius worriedly as Moody turned to him and Remus.

"You never know—Voldemort might just be able to hear what we are saying right this very minute—they could be his eyes and ears—ya—never know!" said Moody gruffly as Sirius looked extremely worried.

"Rubbish! Siri—he's just pulling your leg," said a woman Audrey did not recognize from the voice but she knew she had heard it somewhere.

"Aye! That's why I say Aurora! Constant vigilance—not necessary really while looking at stars is it?" snarled Moody as professor Sinistra looked at the man angrily.

"Really and where was this vigilance last year Mad-eye?" asked Aurora snarkily as Moody glared at her.

"Come on—I think we should go to the living room, we can't be talking here in front of them," said Remus seriously as a scrapping of chairs could be heard with the opening of doors and then shutting of them as a few noises were heard from above them stating that they had settled down in the living room.

In a few seconds Audrey felt Harry's hand draw away from hers as she felt his fingers brush down her hand and then his chair was pushed back and him out of the door and up the stairs to his room. Audrey followed suit, she could hear their friends outside in the snow of the backyard shouting and screaming behind their snow forts having a snowball fight with each other, girls vs. boys.

Audrey climbed up to Harry's room as she slowly poked her head through the door and saw what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked him sitting down on the bed where lay an open backpack and the clothes that he was dumping in them.

"What does it look like?" he snapped glaring at her and then continued to pack his bag.

"Where will you go?" asked Audrey as Harry stopped will packing his jeans and looked at her.

"I dunno—somewhere—far away from here," said Harry as he looked at her, she got up and was as close as she could get.

"You're being stupid!" she complained softly.

"No, I am not—in fact I was going to ask you to come with me!" he said as looking away as he took a step away from her.

"If you promise breakfast first" she said jokingly as Harry glared at her.

"I am being bloody seriously Audrey—I mean what if Moody is right—what if Voldemort is controlling us?—what if he can see what we can?—what if he can hear what we do?—what is the point of the order then? What is the point of all this secrecy when he already might just know?—I can't control this!" shouted Harry angrily and the flumped down on the bed. She looked at him worriedly as she pulled his hand into hers and he turned to look at her.

"Harry—," she began as he shook his head and pulled away.

"I refuse to let any more people die for me Audrey—people I care for don't seem to last to long," he said disappointedly.

"So what are you going to do push them away—act as if you don't care for them?" snarled Audrey angrily as Harry turned around to look at her and shrugged.

"I have seen my godfather do that Harry—he loves Tonks—but he'll never admit it—he thinks he's too dangerous for her and that his heart is never meant to be given to anybody but death—he's a miserable man inside," said Audrey turning away as Harry let the information ink in, she wasn't lying, it was true and he knew it.

"Come on, I know what you need!" she said briefly as she pulled his hand into her hers forced him into a warm muggle coat and they were out of the front door in no time, Harry didn't know where she was taking him but he felt better being out of that house, out and away from those people—away from people who cared, but then there was Audrey how was he supposed to cut her loose when she stuck to him like she had put a permanent sticking charm on their hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she shrugged and pulled him into the street full of last minute muggle shoppers. She pulled her hand out and stopped a taxi, pushed him into it and told the driver to drive them to the bridge over the Thames, when they reached it she paid the man pulled the boy out and didn't let go off his hand.

They spent half and hour staring at the river from over the bridge, he felt only a little better but it was much nicer than grim old Grimmauld place. Audrey laughed suddenly as he looked at her.

"My mum's going to kill me!" she said as Harry smirked a little although he did feel sorry for her, he was sure they must have started looking for them.

"What about your father?" asked Harry chuckling as Audrey cringed and gave him a faint smile as she then turned away to look at the river.

"You don't have to answer it—I mean if you think it's personal or something but what happened—you were fine with Snape the other day and what happened to you suddenly," asked Harry as Audrey stiffened and looked away instantly.

"He acted like a git—is all!" said Audrey looking around for another topic but couldn't find one.

"It doesn't end there does it?" he asked her as she looked at him sadly and sighed shaking her head.

"I called him—well—I was upset with the way he treated Neville so I called him a bully—and well he kind of lost it—he pulled my collar and said some stuff," said Audrey as Harry looked a little confused.

"So you're angry with him because he called you stuff and pulled your collar?" he asked her as Audrey looked at him, was he siding with her father, wasn't he supposed to hate him?

"When I was five...my mum kind of lost me in the crowd once and well I came in contact with this man there who pulled my collar and plunged a blade into my stomach and ran away with my favourite bunny toy and earrings—I never had a stuffed toy since, they remind me of that," said Audrey going a little cold.

"Have you ever been beaten with a belt and left to fend for yourself for a whole week just because you sneezed on your cousin?" asked Harry as Audrey felt her mouth go dry.

"Oh! Harry that's terrible!" she said shocked as Harry shrugged a little.

"I suppose but—I was too small then and my uncle was quite large you know—still is but—now—he's afraid of me and Sirius too—still thinks Sirius is a mass murderous lunatic—helps in some ways, I suppose," he said shrugging a little more as it brought back a smile to Audrey face.

"I get it—we've got to put our fears behind and look forward, right?" she said rolling her eyes as she found the moral in his story.

"No not really, just that Snape doesn't really know about this incident—maybe you should give him another chance—after all it is Christmas time," said Harry as Audrey looked stunned.

"You don't fail to surprise me Harry Potter," she said linking her arm around his as he chuckled.

"So you'll give him a chance?" he asked her.

"Maybe—I'll have to think about it," she replied slyly as he smiled at her while she beamed back.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" she asked as his stomach growled.

"Yea—but I don't have any muggle money," he replied as she smiled at him and pulled a hundred pound note from her pockets.

"My treat," she replied smiling as they stepped into the closest cafe.

"One de cafe and eggs—scrambled," said Audrey as the waitress wrote her order down.

"Bacon?" asked the waitress as Audrey shrugged and then nodded.

"And you?" asked the waitress as Harry looked up at her.

"Same," he replied the waitress rolled her eyes at him and then spoke to Audrey.

"Cute boyfriend!" she said and then walked away to the kitchen.

"Right—that was awkward," said Audrey blushing as Harry chuckled a little and then pushed his head down.

"Yea awkward!" he replied a little peeved, all he wanted to do was lean over the table and capture her lips into his, he felt guilty for feeling that way after all he was with Cho right now and he'd never want to break her heart, so if he was so guilty why was he thinking about Audrey again and again. Why did his mind take him to places friends were not supposed to go, why was he so into her? Friends were not meant to snog friends, that was inappropriate and wrong by all standards, but then why did he want to kiss Audrey so badly, tell her he liked her. She was his friend wasn't she? Then why did he want more, he had never wanted anything like this from Hermione, he was friends with her too. No, Hermione was different Hermione was like his sister, he could never like her that way and besides he knew his best friend was dying to make her his own and Hermione the same. Yes, Audrey was different, she was special, she came with his name written all over her lips, what?

"Harry?" she called again as Harry snapped out of his day dream he could feel a tight tingling down in between his legs as his face was rather warm and red, he had been blushing since the past five minutes and he hadn't even realised, that too in front of the girl who was doing this to him.

"Yea?" asked Harry snapping out of his trance as the waitress came back with their breakfast.

"You alright?" she asked him as he nodded shoving down food into his mouth, it would be less awkward if he didn't talk.

"Ummm Hmm..." he replied his mouth full of food as Audrey smiled and carried on with her breakfast, they ate in silence from there on seeing that Harry's mouth was always full of food whenever she said something.

* * *

><p>Audrey opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place as it seemed similar to before they had left, although much more silent. The shouts and laughs coming from the back yard were heard no more, the house felt empty and alone.<p>

Audrey pulled out her wand in case something had gone wrong while they had been out, but someone's crack of apparition and Fred's booming voice could be heard a floor above them.

"Felt like they weren't there didn't it?" he asked her pocketing his own wand.

"Thank Merlin for Fred and George I suppose," she replied as Harry grinned, they entered the kitchen where almost half of the order had assembled Dumbledore was giving out orders to people asking them to go to some place. Right when they entered the kitchen everyone went dead silent as they stared at them.

"Well—there you are—lost and found!" smiled Dumbledore chuckling to himself as a few chairs could heard scrapping and people disapparated.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked.

"He means—we're going to get the shouting of our lives!" she replied sheepishly as she could see her mother turn red in anger while Sirius jumped on Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"You scared me—Harry—don't do that ever again! You get that—I thought—we thought you ran away or something—I swear you scared the lights out of me," said Sirius pressing Harry into his chest.

"What were you bloody thinking—no bloody note!—no bloody anything—what if you got lost—what if you were hurt or worst you stupid girl—what if you were bloody killed!—you know you're being targeted then why Audrey—why must you be so bloody stubborn and go against this—you think you know things—you think you can protect yourself with the meaningless spells you know—well you bloody well cant—do you understand me Audrey—you can't!" shouted Rachel shaking her daughter by her arms as Audrey clenched her jaws and refused to look at her mother.

"Go on tell her off!" snarled Rachel as she crossed her hands on her chest and pouted angrily, this was the first time Audrey noticed her father in the room.

"Umm...yes—umm...don't do that again," he said frowning as Rachel huffed in annoyance as Audrey couldn't really help but stifle a smirk as she looked up at him, he looked a little agitated to shout at her, he didn't really want to, rather didn't know what to say.

"I won't," she replied crossing her fingers in her mind and looking up at her father who seemed to feel satisfied with her answer.

"Are you kidding me? They said you are a mad punisher-what happened now?" asked Rachel angrily as Snape looking at her annoyed as Sirius chuckled a little.

"What she said she wont do it again—she wont—I trust her," he said shrugging as if accusing Rachel, she began to laugh and not just laugh she cracked up rather badly.

"Of coarse you do," she laughed loader as Audrey frowned and pouted a little.

"Right—you know the rules," said Rachel raising her hand and holding it front of Audrey.

Audrey sighed and looked at the outstretched hand and pushed her own into her jacket pocket, placing her wand slowly and painfully in to the hands of her mother.

"Up stairs now—and you aren't getting off this easy Audrey—we are going to talk about this!" said Rachel as Audrey slumped and made her way upstairs.

"Really and they told me you were frightening," smirked Rachel making Snape clench his jaws.

"Potter! You should go get some sleep too—go on—before I make Sirius ground you too," said Rachel menacingly as Harry gulped and then made his way to his room, for once he was thankful he didn't have parents to fuss over him, he knew how embarrassed Audrey had been and it wasn't the end of it, she had been stripped off her wand for the entire break and Audrey without a wand just seemed rather like sea water with salt—no fun in it.

"Audrey!" came a shrill shout from the kitchen as Harry noticed Audrey freeze on the top of the landing she was climbing, she quickly turned around to him and jumped a few flights, she pulled out a wand from inside her t-shirt and then looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Please—please—please—don't make her take it away Harry—please just duplicate it with yours," she said begging him for help as he nodded, he had never really duplicated anything before, he wondered how effective it would be.

"Gemino," he said waving his wand over hers as there sat two wands in her hand.

"Scorgify," she said pointing both wands at the banister, one wand brought out the spell but the other didn't do anything, she hurriedly hid the working wand into her t-shirt as her mother finally rounded the corner with Remus and Snape behind her.

"The real wand Audrey—I am your mother for Merlin sake—not that daft you know—I came with you to buy the bloody wand to Meteor Louie—you bet your lucky ass I remember what that hundred galleon wand of yours looks like!" snarled her mother angrily as Audrey looked utterly upset as she handed the fake duplicate to her mother who glared at her angrily.

"Disappointed Audrey," said Remus as Audrey's head fell even lower, she noticed her father although looked at her curiously, she wondered if he had read her mind again, she glared at him, she didn't like all this invasion of her privacy, first Voldemort, now her father and she knew this Legillimency thing was going to be a pain in the butt, that was why she had been so curious to learn it in the first place.

"Upstairs now," snarled her mother as Audrey dashed to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Potter—did you eat something?" she asked Harry suddenly as Harry shook his head.

"Good—now go to bed before I take your wand away too," said Rachel looking at him serious as he gave her a small smile and made his way up to his room and only when the adults heard his door shut did they start climbing down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Hey, thanks fore reading I know I made Audrey a little like Luna in this one-But I thought it worked just fine-and sorry about the short update...promise a way longer one to cover up in one of the future 't forget to review**_.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN/- hey I am so sorry for the late update-I just shit loads of work piled up after the little lazy episode that i was going through-anyway-thanks a lot for reviewing and umm..keep reviewing and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

"So I was wondering if I could take the kids to St. Mungo's Arthur will be so pleased," said Molly pleadingly as Rachel looked at her uneasily, what she didn't understand was why Molly wanted Audrey to be there?

"I don't know Molly—she's too much trouble," said Rachel trying to make up reasons.

"You can't possibly keep her in that room for Christmas too Rachel," said Molly a little sadly as Remus folded his hands across his chest and agreed with her.

"I could you know," said Rachel, now that she thought of it, it would hopefully be a good punish—oh! Seriously who was she kidding Audrey was ten since the last time any punishments ever had any effect on her.

"Fine, Molly I suppose she can go if she wants to," said Rachel shrugging lightly as Molly clapped her hands together happily and went her way to find Sirius if Harry could tag along.

"You should go tell her," said Remus as Rachel looked uneasily at him but sighed and nodded, she hadn't spoken to her daughter since last night after dinner, which obviously hadn't gone too well seeing she had only been angered further by her daughter's attitude.

Rachel turned the knob to Audrey's room as she entered it and looked inside to find the room empty, the window open as the wind blew inside, Rachel grew increasingly tense as she curled her hands in fist.

"Audrey!" she said angrily to herself.

"What—I cant even go to the bathroom now without you supervising me?" sneered Audrey from behind as she wiped her face with a napkin and pushed past her mother to enter the room, defence books left open on the bed as an empty book and a self inking quill lay on it waiting to be used on that page. Rachel eyed it suspiciously as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed while Audrey laid her napkin to dry and then noticed her mother go through the notes.

"What are you doing?" she barked angrily at her as Rachel looked up at her daughter surprised, there was something wrong, Audrey had never spoken to her this loathfully, her eyes, they were as if cold—so cold and for some reason lighter than they usually were, for once in her life Rachel couldn't read her daughter's emotions but the resentment with which Audrey spoke increased the temper in Rachel's head.

"Might I ask you the same question?" she snarled at Audrey.

"What is all this—these defence books—you aren't even supposed to be reading this!" spat Rachel shutting the book immediately as Audrey flinched, she hadn't marked the pages and it had taken her a whole night of reading to find useful material. She grew angrier.

"It's none of your business really—so why don't you just go do what you do best—nothing!" snarled Audrey pulling the book out of her mother's hand, but Rachel didn't let go.

"Let go!"

"You let go"

"Let go! Ugh!" snarled Rachel as she and Audrey fell off the bed fighting for the book.

"Stop it! Stop it—the both of you—what is wrong with you!" snarled someone walking into the room as his strong hands contained Audrey back while the other man who had walked in with him tried to pull Rachel into him.

Audrey pulled free from her father's bounds as Remus refused to let go of Rachel who seemed to be wild with fury.

"She gone mental—is what is happening—you ruined my bloody life—didn't it please you enough already—why do you want to interfere and stick your bloody nose in everything I do—I hate you—I hate you so much—why can't you just mind your own f**** business!" snarled Audrey angrily as she pushed her way out of the room tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Remus asked Rachel as she looked rigid and stood staring at where her daughter had just passed from.

"She's right—I need to stop caring—she's a big girl now—stop caring for her," said Rachel flung herself into Remus's arms who helplessly let her stand there while Snape shrugged and Remus shook his head at him, telling him it was hopeless to talk to either of them right now.

"I suppose—su—pp—supp—suppose—she wants me apologize now?" cried Rachel frustrated as Remus stroked her back softly.

"Come on Rach—you know she's going through a lot—and then you know the Arthur thing gotten her feeling sick," said Remus as Rachel nodded lightly.

"Bu-but—but—Moony—she hates me!" cried Rachel as Remus shook his head

"You don't understand—this is not Audrey talking—didn't your father speak to you?" asked Severus curiously as Rachel looked at him innocently shaking her head as Severus looked at her and sighed rubbing his eyes. Of course Dumbledore hadn't spoken to her, he obviously expected him to talk to her, build your relationship again, Severus knew what he meant by relationship and he wasn't sure he really had strength to take in Rachel's wrath.

"Sit," he ordered her as Remus let go of his friend.

"I'll go get you some tea," he said smiling at her as Rachel nodded gratefully.

"Last year—Potter wasn't the only one the dark lord wanted something out of—Audrey was the second link—she—she was an essential piece in bringing back the dark lord to power—her blood—her blood Rachel—is linked to the Dumbledore heir line and therefore makes it the blood of the man who the dark lord feared the most—this connection between her and Voldemort has gotten stronger—seeing that Albus's magic is no longer affective—he cane enter her mind Rachel—he can show her things she doesn't want to see—confuse her—make her mad with rage and fill her with angst—she isn't that hard to crack anymore Rachel," said Severus explaining to her what exactly he knew as Rachel hung on to his every word.

"This is why—I beg of you Rachel—you have got to stop—cut her some slack Rachel—lay low for a while—you can't go punishing her for things she doesn't understand—she's only fifteen Rachel—and she's gone through way more than we could ever have, she is too young Rachel—too young—let her free for a while—let her think with her own mind," said Severus softly as Rachel leaned closer to his face as he sat down next to her. His customary fragrance of cologne and his lingering minty breadth to hit her strong in the face, the exact same drifts she got while making love potion with Maurice that time because he had asked for her help.

"I understand," she said a little confidently as the tears in her voice had disappeared. Severus looked into her eyes as she looked back into his, Merlin he missed her, the endless hours they spent in each others arm doing nothing, staring at each other, the exchange of those light kisses and then some passionate exchanges. He had loved Rachel with a passion, he still did but he was afraid— he was very afraid of disapproval.

"Teach her then—I'll take care of Harry—teach her Severus," said Rachel begging him, inching a little closer, begging him to crash his lips into hers begging him to be bold for once, jut once, to not be so uptight—to tell her that he still loved her like she—no—no—this was a bad idea—she hated him—she hated him—what was she doing?—she was only being civil to him because her father had asked her to do it for her daughter's sake—not her own—she hated him—loathed him.

"I don't think she'll learn from me Rachel," said Severus sadly as Remus knocked at the open door with a mug of tea and a rather depressed looking Audrey as she looked nervous while she played with her thumbs.

"Mum—I didn't—I just—I don't know what came over me—mum—I didn't mean all that—I swear I didn't—I don't hate you mum—I could never—," said Audrey trying to find the right words as her mother already had her arms around her the second she said 'mum'.

* * *

><p>Remus was having a rather tuff day today but he was thankful that Fred and George had finally fallen asleep on the living room couch. Fred and George were of the feeling that if they randomly placed mistletoe around the place and called for help from both Remus and Tonks and when they'd come running to see what had happened, they'd come across nothing but mistletoe under their heads, Tonks blushed the first five times but then felt hurt when Remus did not genuinely notice it then for the other three times they both ignored it although Tonks felt rather depressed, Remus could tell she wasn't very happy the last time when the boys had jinxed the mistletoe to not let them move before they had kissed at least twice although Remus had called off the spell immediately seeing that he knew wand work way better than the two boys and then had proceeded to glare at them as they sniggered like maniacs and burst out laughing once they told Sirius everything who joined them.<p>

Remus picked up the shawl that belonged to Aurora, she had left it downstairs, Remus had half a mind to walk back up and hand it to her, but knocking for Aurora on Sirius's door would be odd, it would be extremely odd, but where could he put it.

"Tonks?" he called the woman with the electric blue hair on her head, Nymphadora walked in and stood there waiting for Remus to talk, but he didn't, he looked at her for a minute, just studied her as she cocked her head to one side.

"The colour suits you," he said smiling as Tonks's eyes glistened with a little spark of happiness.

"Thanks—you called?" she asked he held a red shawl in his hand.

"Yes—this belongs to Aurora—would please keep it till morning?" asked Remus walking up to Tonks slowly who stiffened as her hair changed to a dark red instantly like her face, he was so close to her she could feel the heat radiated out of him, since it was so cold around them she wanted to cuddle up with him across a fire.

"Sure," said Tonks as she smiled awkwardly at Remus who smiled back at her and then stepped back, he placed the red woollen into her hands and then looked at her as she looked back at him her eyes begging for him to kiss her, but he blinked and then his face grew grave, he turned around and went to the fire and pulled out the poker as he pushed the burning logs around.

"Remus—do you not like me?" asked Tonks disappointedly as a little agitation was heard in her voice.

"What? Of course I like you," he said shrugging, she thought he hadn't understood.

"No I meant—do you think I am hideous?" asked Tonks as Remus looked at her a little startled.

"No, I think your—why would I think that?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Then what is it? What do I have to do to make you like me? I like you a lot Remus," she said standing up straighter, braver perhaps; well brave enough for a Hufflepuff.

"I—I—thanks Tonks—but I don't—" he began as she cut him by walking the distance and closing the distance between them, for a minute Remus did not know how to react but the next second his body told him what to do exactly, his hands went around Tonks's back as he gently stroked it and he gave into the kiss, he kissed her back with a fever that said that only she could satisfy him. He was kissing the woman he believed was not his type, then why? Why did he have such strong feelings for her? A klutzy, Hufflepuff, the first woman to have really pushed his mind to make him think that he was falling in love with her.

Remus couldn't suppress a small moan as her mouth travelled to places. No, they had to stop; they had to stop before it was top late.

"No, Stop," he ordered, pushing her away and pulling away at the same time.

"Dora—I've told you before—I'm telling you again—I—I'm not someone who you want to fall in love with—Dora—I—I'm dangerous—I could hurt you," said Remus as Nymphadora didn't seem like the ones who would just back off.

"Why Remus? Why are you dangerous?" she asked, he turned away without a reply.

"You just think that way—in reality you're a good man and I think-," started Dora but stopped as he turned to look at her, his grey brown eyes into her blue ones, her innocent blue orbs of wonder filling the gaze of his worn out grey browns.

"I'm a werewolf—do you understand now—you stupid woman—I am nothing but a dangerous animal—you cannot love me—I cannot love you—does this make sense—get this settled in your head!" snarled Remus as harshly as he could, Nymphadora stepped away from him. He stood there as she looked at him trying to make sense of what he had just said her eyes sparkled in the way Remus loved but he could do nothing but stand there.

"I could live with that," said Tonks shrugging to herself as she walked back to him, he looked at her dumbfound, how, how could she still be standing in front of him?

She placed her hand on his cheek as he relaxed in her touch.

"I don't care Remus—I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you," she said closing the gap between them as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her as tightly as he could manage.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just flooed back to Grimmauld place from Hogwarts, she had spoken to her father about these legillimency classes and had finally returned, she had wanted to meet Audrey before midnight, probably wish her a happy Christmas like tradition, they'd open one gift at twelve and then wait for the next morning where they'd open their gift in the kitchen as the whole house would be sprawled with glittering wrapping paper and laughter. Rachel was scared if her daughter would anymore, she seemed so distant and cold; she didn't like it, not a bit.<p>

Although tonight Rachel had another reason to have flooed into the living room of 12, Grimmauld Place, she was supposed to meet Severus there; she had to ask him the reason for his running down on his relationship with Audrey. She knew that her daughter wasn't talking to her father, the reason—she was going to find out, but before that she wanted to get some tea, seeing that her head was splitting with the lack of sleep, tea would help her stay on her feet for some more time, she just hoped Severus would be on time seeing that she has arrived later than she had promised to come and so she decided to give him some sort of extension, it was Christmas eve after all. Rachel went into the kitchen, she pulled out her wand, she was hearing voices, quarrelling voices.

"_Dora—I've told you before—I'm telling you again—I—I'm not someone who you want to fall in love with—Dora—I—I'm dangerous—I could hurt you,"_

"_Why Remus? Why are you dangerous?"_

_ "You just think that way—in reality you're a good man and I think-,"_

_"I'm a werewolf—do you understand now—you stupid woman—I am nothing but a dangerous animal—you cannot love me—I cannot love you—does this make sense—get this settled in your head!" _

_"I could live with that,"_

"_I don't care Remus—I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"_

Rachel stood there looking at the snogging couple, it felt a tinge of hope bubble within her, it touched her heart, all that teasing hadn't gone waste on him and he really had fallen in love with Tonks. But he still felt he wasn't good enough for her. Remus had always had that problem, he thought he was never good enough for anyone and because of his stupid attitude people use to think he was a loser, well except of his four friends and Lily, they were always there for him, well apart from Peter he just wanted Remus to help him with his essays.

Rachel smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself as she breathed in deeply. She slowly lowered herself on one of the couches in the living room where Severus had just poked the Weasley twins awake and asked them to return to their rooms, the twins had rubbed their eyes sleepily and yawned as they went out of the room and climbing the stairs up to their room.

"_**I don't care Remus—I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"**_

Tonks line kept ringing in Rachel's years as Severus walked around the place muttering under his breath as he rubbed his hands for heat and then pointing his wand at the empty grate as it burst to life with a crackling fire. He sat down in the armchair opposite the couch and looked at the woman who was staring at him. He frowned as she did nothing but stare at him, so he had begged the dark lord to let him go early and taken the crucio as his punishment for her to stare at him?

"Rachel?" he called

"_**I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"**_

"Rachel?" he called again extremely annoyed, was this funny according to her?

"_**I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"**_

"Rachel!" snarled Severus.

"Huh—what?" said Rachel jumping startled at the sound of his baritone voice; she looked into his eyes, his onyx eyes, the same eyes she once saw her reflection in.

"Rachel—Are you alright?" asked Severus carefully as he stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"_**I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"**_

"Yes," she said her voice shaking as Severus nodded trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"You seem odd—maybe we should talk in the morning," he said getting up as she looked up at him worriedly and pushed out her hand to grab a hold on his as he turned to look at her as she pushed herself up his hand still in his hers.

"No—I need to ask you something," she said urgently as he stopped, his eyes not leaving the arm on his, the soft touch of her fingers still made him feel the way it did, he wanted to hand to go other places, to travel everywhere over him, he gulped exhaling slowly.

"Why is Audrey not speaking with you?" she asked him slowly as her hand stayed on his.

"There was an incident," he replied weakly as the touch of her hand went away.

"An incident?" she asked curious as he shook his head and stood up straighter.

"An incident I do not know how to approach the solution to," he began as he told Rachel everything that had happened, she listened to him carefully taking in everything he said.

"Merlin—Sev—erus-," she said biting her tongue on using his old nick name.

"I know—I screwed up," he said sitting down as he held his head in his hands.

"Did you apologize?" she asked him as he looked up at her.

"Never got a chance—she won't even look at me Rachel," he said.

"There are other ways to apologize," said Rachel as Severus frowned at her as her lips parted as she threw him a genuine smile.

"Apparently," he replied refusing to let his eyes wander away from her full parted lips that smiled just for him.

"Right, then I'll see you later," she said walking away but a pull on her navel made her fall backwards as her heel broke making her go off balance and thankfully into his strong arms.

He stared at her and she stared back at him as her eyes roamed above his head where something floated, his eyes followed the pattern of hers. He looked at the blessed weed over his head, the bloody mistletoe that had been jinxed to capture poor souls like them unattentive to what was going on above their heads as when they would separate ways they would be pulled back into place.

Severus placed Rachel back on her feet as she straightened her black skirt and looked above her head at the growing weed as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, waiting for him to close their distance—waiting for him to just once—all she wanted from him one apology—one tiny—I'm sorry—one short I love you—it was he needed to say to get her back—but would he—could he?

"Wretched weed," snarled Severus angrily as he blew the mistletoe to smitherines with his wand as Rachel looked at the ashes of the plant as it fell around them releasing them from the magic. Rachel looked blankly at the ground, his actions had hurt her—hurt her so badly—all she wanted was for him to hold her and say what she wanted him too—instead he had gone and blown away any hopes she had raised within her heart for them coming closer again. It was true then—Severus snape did not have a heart anymore—he was just like the others of his filthy kind—the death eater he was and he would be—that was all he knew—he did not know what love was—just like his stupid master, who was after their daughter's life.

"_**I don't care if you're a death eater—I love you,"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hey I put in some Sev and Rachel in here-think they deserve a chance again-got a lot planned out for them and Harry and Audrey so stay tuned for the other half of OOTP that remaining and then HBP that will be started once OOTP is done with...review please-they really help way more than you can imagine =)**_

_**~Penny**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_AN/- kind of a long chapter seeing that I wanted to make you guys happy-also just so you know there is a passage in this chapter taken from the book itself-because it is one of my favourite passages about Neville after the boggart one-so just so you know I don't want to be held for any copyright infringements-because I do not mean to steal JRK s credit-because she's awesome way more awesome than Barney how claims that he's awesome. Anyway-I hope you enjoy and review-sorry it took so long!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

Audrey woke up early that morning, earlier than anybody had, she went straight to the bathroom too shower up and brush, she changed into a yellow t-back and light blue jeans she pulled her favourite grey jacket over it as she made her way down to the kitchen, all she wanted was a nice hot cup of tea that would hopefully make her day better. She didn't really have much hope for it anyways as she was going to go meet Mr. Weasley in the hospital today. She felt extremely guilty, she had been there, she could have helped but didn't, she could have saved him from a week in the hospital healing with medicines that hurt like they did everyone, but she hadn't, she hadn't done anything and she felt pathetic about it.

The kitchen was empty, she was surprised not to see Remus and Tonks there sleeping on the chairs, in fact she was surprised they were absent from the whole of the ground floor. She pushed it aside, where could they possibly be? How did it matter—it wasn't like they were shagging each other anyway.

Audrey pulled out her wand as she poured some water into a mug and heated it with her wand, she then proceeded to push some tea leaves and sugar into the mug, a final heating charm and she strained the tea into another mug, washed the first one and sat down with a boiling mug of what seemed like a normal brew of tea, it didn't taste normal—it was far from normal—it was horrible.

"What are you drinking?" asked Severus walking into the kitchen with his hands behind his back as if hiding something.

"Tea," said Audrey as shortly as she could as he picked up her glass and poured it down the sink, he placed the covered parcel in front of her and then looked around the kitchen for some actual tea.

"That wasn't tea—they were dried pixy wings that the elf has been collecting for his dinner," he said as Audrey gagged and couched a bit as she stuck her tongue out in disgust while her father worked on two mugs.

"Here," he said handing her the mug with the hot amber liquid in it, she took a sip—this tea wasn't normal either, it was brilliant.

"Thanks," she said looking away from him as he placed his mug down gently.

"Open it," he said pushing the parcel to her as she looked up at him.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked a little suspiciously, she was still quite mad at him.

"I—don't know then," he replied unstably, he really didn't have an answer to that, but she didn't say anything, she pulled the box to her and neatly opened the brown paper wrappings. It contained a rectangular black leather box, she clicked open the fasting buckles as the tiny suitcase revelled something inside it.

"My father taught me how to play it before I went to Hogwarts—the only thing he ever did for me, I suppose—I thought—well—maybe you should have it," he said as her fingers traced the outlines of the black violin in the case, it was beautiful.

"I don't know how to play it," she lied—one melancholy instrument—she wasn't going to choose the cello was she?

"I could teach you," he replied hoping she'd agree.

"Play something for me," she demanded as he looked at her, he smiled and picked up the instrument, he placed it gently into position and smoothly placed the bow on the strings his other hand controlling the strings. He played while she listened, his skilful fingers roaming the strings like they were made just for them a few minutes into the tune he stopped.

"Can I try it?" she asked him as he nodded handing the instrument to her. Audrey hadn't held a violin in a long time almost four years, but the feeling off the cold strings felt welcoming to her fingers as she played something very similar to what he had, although she was much better seeing Severus hadn't touched the instrument in a very long time.

"You lied—you play magnificently," he said frowning wondering the reason for her lying.

"Yes, but if I told you the truth—you wouldn't play me anything," she said smiling as his face broke into a smile as well as she continued to play for a while till all his tea was gone.

"Was this your fathers?" she asked him as he nodded.

"I would like to meet him," she said touching the instrument fondly.

"I haven't seen my parents in ten years," she said bluntly as she looked at him quite depressed.

"Why not?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Don't you miss them?" she asked again.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"I would like to meet them," she replied placing the instrument in the case.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well—they are my grandparents—am sure they'd like to see me too—and then—I am sure they miss you a lot," she said trying to convince him, he chuckled darkly, his parents miss him? That had to be the joke of the century.

"I am not an ideal son," said Severus getting up to wash the mugs as Audrey frowned.

"Well—why don't you try?" she asked.

"Because I am certain I will fail," he replied, he had had this argument with himself so many countless times.

"You aren't an ideal father either—but I still love you—besides making mistakes is part of growing," she said, she herself was a little taken aback by her own words, he turned to look at her, she couldn't read his expression, it was something different in his eyes, something she had never seen before.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked slowly kneeling down next to her chair, as she smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think so," she replied as she pushed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"But you must promise to take me to see them—today," she said demandingly, he shook his head slowly into her hair.

"I promise to do anything," he replied as she smiled into his hug and forgave him, Neville and Harry were right—he did love her, a lot and she felt that after so many years of waiting she deserved it.

"I'll see you after I visit Mr. Weasley at the hospital?" she asked him as he nodded.

"I'll see you after lunch in kitchen and we could—go," he said making her happier than she had been previously.

Severus was glad to see that Rachel's idea had worked out, that his daughter had forgiven him that she was smiling for him again, for a second he thought he had lost her for good, but like he had thought the girl was as stubborn as her parents.

* * *

><p>Saint Mungo's was one the world's most renowned wizarding hospital, but for a status like this it was most definitely situated in the oddest of places. They had to take a muggle bus to the Big Ben and then walk down to another road which connected to the muggle markets and road side stalls. There in the middle of the market was a rundown old building with a door. No one even threw a second glance at the structure as Mrs. Weasley huffed her way through the muggles, her red head kids shuffling behind her along with Audrey, Harry and Hermione who looked way out of order to be her children, one looked sulky, the other too bright and studious and the boy just didn't have red hair like the others wore spectacles and was probably not as lanky as the rest of the boys, he had to be their friend.<p>

Mrs. Weasley looked around as she pulled open the door to the run down building as she asked the children to hurry inside letting the door shut behind them. The Weasley walked ahead as Harry stood there gaping at the surroundings, for a run down building cum hospital this place was pretty good, in fact it looked like one of those hospitals were only the really rich people could afford getting treated.

"Wizard hospitals don't charge people for treatment—healers get paid by the government—it is said to be a noble profession in the wizarding world," said Hermione as she stood behind Harry along side Audrey who stood with him so she didn't feel out of place.

"Right," said Harry nodding as they walked into the white tiled lobby, Mrs. Weasley was talking to a mediwitch on the counter as she smiled and talked to her casually. Then the Weasley proceeded to walk towards the lift that said that it only went up. They all squeezed into the lift which shot up like pulled elastic.

"Alright come on," said Mrs. Weasley as they reached the seventh floor and walked down an aisle to find a room with Hestia Jones talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Molly!" smiled Hestia as Molly smiled at her. A few seconds later Hestia left the room and went down to find the healer boyfriend she had been talking about to everyone in the order since summer.

The Weasley siblings greeted their father each with a strong hug as Ginny stayed there in Mr. Weasley's arms the longest, when she let go of him she kissed his cheek lightly and stood besides Ron smiling. Mrs. Weasley gifted everyone a neatly wrapped box as they opened it excitedly. Audrey looked at hers as if it was the best gift in the world, these people were odd, why did they want to gift her anything, they weren't very well off—they weren't well off at all so why did they buy her anything?

"Just what you wanted actually," said Mrs. Weasley as she asked Ron to put on his jumper while his brothers did excitedly.

"Go on open up," said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed Audrey's box in her hand again a little tentatively as Audrey looked up at her and then opened her gift box. She pulled out a maroon jumper with gold 'A' on the left chest. She smiled at the inscription; it was her very own jumper. The soft wool felt rather nice under her hand as she smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," she said genuinely looking at the gift as she decided to join the twins and where her jumper along with them as Mrs. Weasley smiled at her happily noticing that she actually did like it.

"Harry—Audrey—I'm so glad you could come," said Mr. Weasley trying to sit up on his own, as his wife hurried around his bed and fixed his pillows for him. Audrey noticed the bandaids around his hands and neck as the other casts weren't seen threw his hospital robes.

"Hope you're doing well Mr. Weasley," was all Audrey could muster out of her guilty mouth as she tried to smile at him as the man positively beamed at her and Harry. A few minutes and everyone was standing comfortably around Mr. Weasley's bed as he spoke to them about his days in the hospital.

"I told them—to try and use the muggle method to fix it—apparently they stitch up your skin by giving to anisthediya or something like that," he said as Audrey couldn't help but smile at the man as his children looked at him a little horrified.

"Arthur dear—must you tell everybody," asked Mrs. Weasley a little annoyed as Arthur sighed and smiled and chuckled.

"Odd thing, you see that man there in the opposite bed with the curtains around, the man just got bitten by a werewolf was pleasant when I was talking to him about my stitches but then when the healer told me about his reports he flipped out and pushed the curtains around, I went to tell him that one of my friend's was a werewolf and he'd love to help him understand but he began growling at me and told me that if I opened his curtains again he'd bit my head off," said Mr. Weasley thinking about something as Mrs. Weasley's eyes went as round as saucers, she edged away from the end of the bed towards her husband.

"So how's school going?" asked Mr. Weasley as his children began to complain a little most of which were against Umbridge. Audrey felt a little out of place to be standing there so she excused herself and went out of the room by saying that she wanted a cup of tea from the cafeteria down the hall. Mrs. Weasley allowed her but only when Harry said he'd accompany her.

"Felt out of place?" he asked her as she nodded while they took a stroll around the corridor and down in to the cafeteria.

"Do you ever?" she asked him.

"Sometimes—although they are extremely nice," said Harry nodding.

"They are—I mean she made me a jumper and the woman hardly knows me!" said Audrey agreeing with him as Harry told her about his first Christmas present from Mrs. Weasley. They settled down on a table in the cafeteria as they got a tea and some biscuits.

"Bloody cold isn't it today?" asked Audrey as she began a rather interesting conversation with Harry, they went from weather to politics in the Hogwarts prefect bathrooms to quidditch to the DA to fighting about Krum and whether he was better than Troy to laughing about Audrey's first encounter with Mourning Myrtle and how she was a complete freak and spoke to Audrey about her first snog and how she detested it. Audrey was surprised at how much they could go on and on talking about anything possible, they had a lot in common, Audrey had never released boys were able to talk this much but with Harry she knew she would never run out of things to talk to, she felt that she could tell him almost anything, he seemed to be one of her closest friends now that Leon and Gabrielle weren't there for her so very often, after all letters did take time to deliver.

"Harry?" called someone from behind, Audrey wiped her head to see Cho standing behind her chair looking at Harry oddly while she threw silent glares at Audrey.

"Cho!" said Harry happily as he jumped out of his seat to greet his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as she pushed herself into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"My father is a healer in the magical disorders department," said Cho as Harry pulled away from her.

"And you?" asked Cho looking between Harry and Audrey.

"Nothing really—we came here with Ron to meet his father—he's just down the hall on the right," said Harry.

"And you came alone—with—her?" asked Cho as Audrey could sense the animosity in her voice, she turned tried to smile at him.

"No—Ron and his family are in the room with Hermione," said Harry as Cho nodded unsure of whether she wanted to believe him.

"Can we talk—in private?" asked Cho as Harry frowned while Audrey got up from her seat.

"I'll meet you later Harry," said Audrey as Cho threw her a last glare making Audrey feel like she was looking her down, so Audrey cleared off quickly while Harry watched her leave as Hermione, Ginny and Ron came out and Audrey waited with them for Harry to join them.

"Mum—said we can go to the cafeteria on the second floor, they have really good plum cake right now," said Ron smiling as Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

When they were using the staircase to get to the cafeteria they came across several portraits of healers who commented on Ron's freckles making them sound like he had some dreadful disease making Ron run down in a fury.

When they made it to the second floor they were meet by a excited eccentric man dressed in a lilac patient gown his blonde hair was sparkling and shinny just like his prefect set of teeth that he barred into a smile for them.

"Professor Lockhart?" called Hermione surprised as Harry and Ron gawked at the man Ron's wand was responsible for knocking him off his rocker.

"Hello—would you like an autograph?—where should I give it? Your face—what about your lovely bosoms?" asked Lockhart sniggering like a wolf as he smiled at Audrey, Audrey looked at him indignantly, if she didn't see his patient robes she would have punched the daylight out of him.

"Gilderoy—Oh! Dear," called a fat nurse coming in and grabbing Gilderoy by his arms.

"Hello Griselda—how is little boo-boo?" asked Lockhart a childlike smile on his face.

"I'm sorry—this is the ward for the patients of magical and mental disorders—he was a famous author before he lost his memory in a mishap—would you please stay with him for a few minutes till I get his potions?" asked the nurse as Ron looked rather uncomfortable.

"Of course," replied Hermione as they helped Gilderoy into his bed.

"And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?" called a Healer.

Harry's head span round. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakably a stuffed vulture and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed Neville.

With a sudden rush of understanding, Harry realized who the people in the end beds must be. He cast around wildly for some means of distracting the others so that Neville could leave the ward unnoticed and unquestioned, but Ron had also looked up at the sound of the name "Longbottom", and before Harry could stop him had called out,

"Neville!" Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.

"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet.

"Have you seen -? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?" Ron asked

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all. Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a shriveled, claw like hand for him to shake.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er - thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at him, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn.

"Yes, I know your parents — not well, of course — but fine people, fine

people… and you must be Hermione Granger?" Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.

"And you must be Rachel's daughter—lovely girl your mother she and Frank got on very well," said Mrs. Longbottom smiling as Audrey smiled and Mrs. Longbottom turned to Harry.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville.

"But he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly.

"What?" said Ron, looking amazed. Harry wanted to stamp on Ron's foot, but that sort of thing is much harder to bring off unnoticed when you're wearing jeans rather than robes.

"Is that your dad down the end, Neville?" asked Ron.

"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply.

"Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?" Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Harry could not remember ever feeling sorrier for anyone, but he could not think of any way of helping Neville out of the situation.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily.

"You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Harry and the others.

Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom.

"My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You- Know-Who's followers." Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified.

"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs. Longbottom went on.

"Highly gifted, the pair of them. I - yes, Alice dear, what is it?" Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Harry had seen in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.

"Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well -

Neville, take it, whatever it is." But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder.

But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum." His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant, as though daring them to laugh, but Harry did not think he'd ever found anything less funny in his life.

"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves.

"Very nice to have met you all," she added.

"Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now." She grunted. But as they left, Harry was sure he saw Neville slip the candy wrapper into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Audrey sat down opposite Remus as he scribbled on some letter he was posting to someone; it looked like a Christmas card. She chewed on the gum Fred and George had given her.<p>

"Rem—who are you writing to?" she asked coming around to his chair as Remus continued scribbling.

"No one in particular," he replied in between pauses as he smiled a few times while writing.

"Ok—you're freaking me out," she said trying to get her eyes into the card as she frowned as he blushed a little and tried to cover it with his arms.

"Come on Rem!—show me!" said Audrey trying to pull his hands away but he was way to strong, he pulled her head under his arms and locked it there.

"How are you going to get out now Drey?" he asked evilly as she laughed, she missed her godfather this way, they hadn't goofed around since she grew older, he found it awkward and she found herself getting more absorbed with her friends—it wasn't like she had forgotten her first friend ever, they just never seemed to have the time.

"Rem!" she cried as she bit his arm lightly, he pulled her in harder. She used her hands to tickle herself free so when Remus laughed she pulled the card away from under his hand.

"Drey give it back-," he snarled as Audrey dodged him around the table and read the card while he tried to reach for it. She stopped moving around as she reached the last line "I think I am falling in love with you" A smug smile crossed Audrey's lips as she held out the card at arm's length as Remus pulled it to him angrily. She still gave him that smile, the smug little smile like a chesire cat that spread all across her face.

"Merlin—am I going to get a new god mother?" asked Audrey excitedly as Remus sighed and sat down, his blush was making his ears go red.

"I am so happy!" she laughed as she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, Remus looked at how happy his god daughter was.

"I am glad this pleases you," he said smiling.

"Of course it pleases me, you have a girlfriend—it's something worth bloody celebrating!" she announced happily as Remus blushed even deeper.

"So you finally grew up—I am so proud off you Rem!" she said as he raised his eyebrows while she mocked cried the tears of happiness for him, she teased him so much that a few minutes later she found herself being pushed out and into the living room by her angered god father who even though glared at her could not help but smile out and roll his eyes as he shut the door while she still sang, "Remus has a girlfriend—he's going to get lucky!"

After being chucked out from the kitchen Audrey went to the living to sit by the fire, she noticed Sirius entering the door behind the piano forte she hadn't noticed before. She followed him in. The room was empty but what covered the walls was what Sirius stared at loathefully.

"What is this?" she asked him as he jumped on the spot and turned to look at her, Audrey noticed Harry walk into the room stop too, she turned to him it seemed as if he had come to look for her.

"This is the black family tapestry," said Sirius a little distant as he walked over to where Audrey was standing, pushing a finger and pointing at a face.

"My deranged cousin," he said pointing at a young woman whose name was under her youthful face, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolphus next to her and on the other side was on other than Narcissa Malfoy and her tiny family line. Audrey noticed a hole before Narcissa's face that meant her sister had been on that spot.

"Andromeda—Tonks's mum married a muggle born Hufflepuff—my mother did this when Tonks was born—I was five then," said Sirius shrugging as he stood up straighter looking at another hole in the tapestry.

"Was that where you—?" began Audrey as Sirius nodded feeling the burnt tapestry under his hand as he moved it over the word Sirius.

"My family was full of their pure blood mania—were ashamed that I made Gryffindor—were ashamed I had different friends—were ashamed that I wasn't like them—my mother did this after I ran away—I was sixteen," he said a little painfully, Audrey felt terrible for him.

"Where did you go?" asked Harry curiously as Sirius smiled at him.

"Well you're dad's of course," replied Sirius as Harry thought of how stupid his question sounded, his father and Sirius had been like brothers.

"I was always welcomed at the Potter's—you're a lot like him you know—soon you'll know just how much," said Sirius a little proudly as Audrey smiled at the lot.

"I'm not sure about that," replied Harry as Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Well—I don't—Sirius in Dumbledore's office and after that—I wasn't myself—these days—I just feel so angry—all the time-I mean what if something's gone wrong—what if I am becoming bad?" asked Harry extremely upset as Sirius looked at him.

"Harry—listen to me—you're not a bad person you're a very good person to whom bad things have happened to and besides Harry— the world isn't split into good people and death eaters—everybody has both good and bad inside them—what matters is what you use more—after all this is over we'll be a proper family you'll see," said Sirius as he pulled Harry into a tight hug smiling over the boy at Audrey. A few seconds and Audrey could tell that Harry seemed extremely relaxed. He turned and smiled at her but then smacked his head and spoke urgently.

"You father was looking for you," he said feeling rather sorry that he had forgotten to tell her. Audrey nodded and said goodbye to the two of them as she went down to the kitchen as her father sat there dressed in muggle clothes, his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt over which he wore a grey hoodie that was covered with a black jacket.

"Hey dad," she said entering the kitchen as Severus turned to look at her.

"Right then are you ready?" he asked her hoping she had changed her mind about their visit.

"Yes, I was ready an hour ago seeing that you got late," she said using his own lines against him, he rolled his eyes and then gave Remus his greetings as they were out of the house in record time. It was still snowing a little so they decided to take shelter in the empty bus stop.

"Are we going by bus?" she asked as he nodded hoping the muggle transport would come faster.

"Awesome," she said smiling as he shook his head, he didn't know what was so awesome about this anyway, if it were up to him he'd rather stay indoors where it was warmer, rather than going for a half an hour bus ride to Spinners End, it was odd that the muggle area was actually named after a skilled wizarding profession.

The bus arrived in a few minutes as they boarded it and he purchased their tickets settling down in one of the long side panel seats.

"Ok, listen up—there are somethings you can not and I mean— cannot do there—and only if you promise me that you will listen to these rules will I actually take you to meet them," he said as she frowned upon his conditions but nodded motioning him to speak further.

"Ok—first and foremost—no magic, so keep your wand in all the time," he said as she shrugged.

"That's easy—seeing I don't really have one," she replied as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you really want me to believe that you actually gave away your wand to your mother?" he asked her as she went red.

"You know?" she asked him as he smirked.

"My dear girl—I'm no fool," he said with a straight face as she smiled at him.

"How come you didn't tell on me?" she asked him as he looked at her.

"Why would I do that?" he replied as her smile beamed larger.

"Besides—it's too much fun to see Rachel panties caught in a bunch," he said randomly as Audrey giggled.

"I shouldn't have said that," he corrected himself as Audrey laughed a bit more, they were silent for a while before she asked him a question.

"Dad—why does you father despise magic?" she asked him as he looked at her.

"I don't know—suppose he was jealous—truthfully—he never really liked much off anything I did," said Severus shrugging as Audrey looked at him.

"Trust me your better off without parents—you were much better off without me—I mean at least you wouldn't have so much trouble in being accepted," he said looking outside the window as the bus was stuck in traffic.

"I don't really care about that anymore—and no—I was not better off without you—in fact—I craved to know you better—I was miserable to myself sometimes—sometimes—I used to think I deserved not to have a father—I mean imagine a five year old believe that she didn't deserve a father," she said a little sadly as he looked disheartened at her, he slowly put a hand around her shoulders.

"Don't think of all this on Christmas—don't think off it every again," he said softly but demanding that she'd listen to him, she nodded as she sniffed silently and lifted her head when his hand fell back to his side.

"What was your father like when you were young?" she asked him, he had been dreading that question but she had to know someday.

"Terrible—he was an abusive drunkard who refused to understand me or my mother—thought we were freaks—forget that he made it quite oblivious as to what he thought about us," he said rubbing the scar behind his ear, it had been the brunt of standing up against the bastard one morning, he had been pushed the floor straddled beaten and burnt with a cigarette butt, it had been pain and oddly the scar was still present.

"What?" she cried as he looked at her a little surprised.

"That's terrible—and you're actually taking me to see this man?" she asked angered of his choice.

"I thought you said you wanted to go," he replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you must take me!" she snapped back at him.

"I was just trying to make your Christmas a bit better I suppose," he said oddly, he was really making an effort and Audrey could tell.

"I am sorry pappa—I shouldn't have made you do this—I thought you were being silly—but I didn't know—I'm sorry," she said as the bus halted at a stop.

"It's alright—my mother was pretty much normal I suppose," he said lightly as she still seemed shocked, but truth was and Severus himself knew it was, that however much he wanted to deny it, he most certainly wanted to see the new and improved Tobias his mother kept writing to him about, of how much the man truly loved her, he too wanted to see the bastard who had begged for forgiveness but had not received any in response but most off all Severus wanted to see his mother—check on how she was doing?

"Do you want to meet them?" she asked a little sheepishly hoping he'd say yes, truth was although her father had just spoken to her about her grandfather, she still wanted to know him, to see what he was like to decided who her father looked more like.

"Yes," he replied in his smooth voice, he wasn't ashamed just a little worn out, she smiled at him as the bus stopped once again and a few more people came on board scurrying for seats.

"Why does your mum still live with him?" asked Audrey as Severus smiled, hadn't he wondered why? How could that woman be so kind hearted as to forgive the man so easily—how could she forgive that sullen muggle? must have licked her feet once begging for her to take him back—promising her change—a new personality—a new him—a new person she'd be married to—the new and improved Tobias Snape.

"I don't know really—I suppose he apologised to her like he did to me," he spat distastefully.

"He apologised," she asked a little hopefully.

"Yes, apologised—and that too through Dumbledore—saying he wanted to meet me immediately—said he was sorry he was a bad father," said Severus angrily.

"And did you forgive him?" she asked curiously

"Why should I?" he snarled at her as she pushed a little back into her seat.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as she placed her hand in his and leaned into his shoulder.

"It's alright pappa," she said closing her eyes for a bit before opening them again her head still on his shoulder as the old couple in the seat opposite them smiled at them. Severus shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Second rule—" he began as Audrey frowned looked up as his hand pulled away from hers and he pushed himself towards the emptier portion of the seat. Audrey looked at him tentatively, listening.

"This is rather unnecessary seeing the chances of this happening are rather scanty but—if—if we are spotted by a know face—you will tell them you are living with me because Dumbledore has ordered that you do—and that it is not on your choice—what are we doing in Spinner's End?—merely going to greet a muggle friend of yours who shifted to Britain—understood?" he asked her as she nodded readily.

"Good—now are you going to be sitting here all day—we're here!" he said getting up and off the bus as she followed him hurriedly before the bus left with her in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- yes, Audrey and Severus are going to go meet his parents-because she demands it!-i mean people visit their families of Christmas and I thought I'd use that to my advantage. Also as you can tell Tobias in this story has decided to turn a new leaf-I always felt bad for Severus and his relationship with his father-so I decided to see how Tobias would be with his grand daughter... anyway-it's a super OOC Tobias in the next chapter but I'm sure you'll enjoy him-take care and read on-DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**AN/- hey i apologize for the extremely late update-but had to go camping (not as fun as you think it is) anyway after battling the cold and reminding myself of the fact the I mustn't crib about it not snowing-I bring you this-hope you'll enjoy =)-Also a special thanks to Jayc and Does it Matter(I suppose it doesn't but it would be lovely to know) the two anonymous people who reviewed I am glad your enjoying-would love to reply if you had an account here. ANyways I am so glad your enjoying my story Jayc and Does it Matter I understand-we share very smilar sentiments when it comes to Jean although he's not really gonna turn up anytime soon unless I think he is absolutely necessary-hope you guys are enjoying this. **_

_**Warning: I know my story isn't 'M' yet but a few F-bombs have been thrown around casually-I understand some of you may not like it but I haven't heard anyone complain yet so I suppose you guys are fine with it... anyway-just thought I should clear that out.**_

**~Penny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Audrey waited to cross over from the bus stop to the other side of the road. Her father was quick on his legs so she had to be fast, thank Merlin she had worn her trainers instead of her converse seeing how hard it was to walk with them as they had an extremely heavy sole.

He walked into a worn out play ground that was covered in snow, the broken swings creaked in the wind as they made their way through it, she noticed her father walked faster than he normally did through that park, she wondered if he had anything against that place. She looked around to find that there was a large tree at the end of the park where there seemed to be a tiny pier that overlooked a frozen pond, she wondered what this place must look like in the summer. When she looked up she noticed that her father was already half the distance to the brick stone wall and a rusted iron gate. She ran to catch up with him, they walked in silence till they reached the gate that he pulled open; she was scared it might break off. She entered the odd sort of colony like area, the lane was narrow and the houses were one storied and stuck to each other as if they were built all together. The buildings were all painted in one similar boring colour that looked like a very dull yellow—possibly the dullest that one could find, each house had a small front lawn that was obviously unkempt everywhere. The road leading down was narrow and therefore the children playing on the street were staring at the two black haired occupants—the older boys pushing the younger ones down to have a good look at the girl who had walked into their street, the girl who was like the ones from the main city of London—they called them townies—the townies were pretty, delicate and only drank water from bottles that were sealed—they didn't smoke the cigarettes made in the factory down the road but smooth filtered ones with cocky brand names on them, they only wore expensive clothes—not the baggy loose and holed ones they did, so seeing a nice looking fifteen year old townie made them hoot out in happiness.

Audrey turned on hearing the boys hoot at her, she noticed her father throw them an extremely dark glare as he pulled her hand into his and then wrenched her forward.

"Onward—faster!" he snarled commanding angrily as the boys could be heard teasing him and mocking him in their bad accent and incompetent English.

"Oye! You black haired—where is you takin' the pretty townie?" snorted one as Audrey decided to walk faster.

"Looks like a bat—bat man!" laughed the other as Audrey felt like snapping back at them, but she knew that wasn't necessary seeing that another one of her father's fresh death glares made them shut up, she smirked a little and then walked ahead with him.

"Thank merlin—I don't live in this shit lane anymore," he said to himself.

"You still have a house here?" she asked him.

"My father's brother died when I was too young—he left the house in my name—stated that only I could use it—it's three lanes down—way more decent—I hardly ever go there though," snapped Severus as Audrey nodded. She could tell the odd feeling he was getting on returning to the place he grew up as a child, she could tell the other women who were now coming into view remembered the young gangly boy, with black hair—who did not talk to anyone—the freak boy was back and had gotten a townie girl with him.

Audrey walked forward as she tried to smile at these women who were looking at her father with such rapt interest and some with a little fright and disgust. They didn't smile back, she could hear some even mutter "bloody townie—come to ruin everythings"

Audrey noticed her father had turned to one of the houses and stopped walking; he just stood there, staring at the structure waiting for his courage to develop. Audrey came up to stand next to him, she could see from the corner of her eye that those boys had followed them.

"Well?" she asked him trying to push him forward but Severus just glared at the house.

"You don't have to do this dad," she said trying to explain that he didn't have to do this for her, she would be just as happy to return back as she was happy to be standing here, but Severus knew better, he knew what had to be done—had to be done.

"Come," he ordered taking her hand in his as he stepped forward, skipped the rain gutters and stepped into the lawn of the house he had been staring at. Audrey did what she was told as they reached the door of the house he had been glaring at previously. Severus sighed as he raised his fist to knock on the wooden door that was worn out due to age and possible previous termite infection. Nobody answered the door as they waited outside.

"Maybe they aren't at home," said Audrey lightly as she turned to look at the neighbouring houses that the hooting boys had brought out, they were all now collectively looking at the townies.

"Possible," he said knocking again as no one answered again.

"Maybe you aren't knocking hard enough," she said as he frowned and knocked harder than before.

"Really—even I can't hear that," she said rolling her eyes as he sighed and pulled back his fist to knock again a little apprehensively but his daughter seemed to be way more impatient than he was.

"Hello—any one home?" she called loudly as she banged on the door with her whole fist and not just one knuckle that Severus had been using all this while.

There was once again no reply for a bit but then they heard a bit off scuffling as the door was pulled open by an elderly man with light dirty blonde hair. He glared at Audrey and then turned to glare at the man next to her in a similar fashion.

"We don't want to buy nothing from you townie folk now—sod off!" he snarled as he pushed himself inside and began pushing the door behind him. Severus looked extremely angered but did not say anything; it was like he was a bomb waiting to explode. Audrey noticed his hands curl in fists as his mouth twitched in odd ways.

"No wait!" she said placing her foot between the door as Tobias couldn't really help but yank open the door angrily as he noticed half of the lane there staring at his house.

"What you'll looking at—get lost—you bunch of stupid retards!" snarled Tobias angrily, spit flying everywhere as he came out of the house in his dark blue jeans and green jumper with lines of light silver on them. Audrey couldn't help but smile at that.

"I take my grandmother was a Slytherine?" she asked as Severus frowned, who was grandmother—oh—oh yea. He nodded slowly.

Audrey noticed the crowd laughing at the old man and then clearing off, the man came back to stand in front of them, glaring at the lot rudely. Audrey couldn't help it as a smile crossed her face, she could tell just how much her father resembled his own, their mannerism were the same, they had similar stiff body language, they had the same thin but muscular built and then they had the same roman nose—not forgetting the glare and frown that they were sharing.

"What do you want—I told Bradford down at the office—I wasn't gonna clear off—so what do you want now—I am not sellin' this house even if me mother comes up from hell and threatens me too!" snarled Tobias in breadth as Audrey tried to speak, but she couldn't help but realise—his voice—his voice was similar to her father's too although the way they spoke made her father look like an aristocrat over his.

"Wait a minute—how old are you again?—what now they is sending fifteen year old brat from the city to get me out of the house with—and who the fuck are you?" snarled Tobias Severus stood there quietly.

"Tobias!" said the woman from the doorway as she came out and stood next to her husband as she wrapped her long black woollen cardigan around her thin frame, her salt pepper hair tied in a loose braid as her thin spectacles framed her face.

"Why are you shouting?" asked the woman deadly calm as she looked at the girl in front of Tobias who wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"These ruddy townies're back," he muttered angrily as he held his head down a sneer crossing his face.

"Come on," snapped Severus all of a sudden wiping the smile off Audrey's face, she knew he was angry, she knew he hadn't expected a grand welcome but nor had she but neither had expected to be insulted—but it was just a misunderstanding after all he hadn't seen his father in the last ten years so how was his father expected to know what he looked like now, even Audrey knew he looked quite different than what he did in school.

"But pappa-," she protested as he had already turned his shoulders squared ready to move everything out of this path.

"No—come!" he snarled again.

"But pappa please—he's just confused us with someone else," she reasoned but she knew it was a lost cause.

"Alright—stay then," he snapped and then took a few steps forward, hoping she would follow.

Audrey turned to look at the couple who had their eyes glued to them; she made a disappointed face at them and then turned to catch up with her father who seemed like he was walking at the speed of firebolt.

"Pappa wait! You must listen! Damnit why won't you listen!" she snarled angrily as he stopped in his path turned around to glare at the stubborn girl, who gave him an equally deadly glare back in return.

"I—," began Severus as he noticed his mother walking towards Audrey and then standing next to her, looking at her rather curiously.

"Severus—Severus? is that you?" she asked the man in front of her as if she was seeing a ghost, she seemed surprised and a little loss for words as she stood next to Audrey.

"Yes, it's him," replied Audrey as her father stood stiff on the spot as if he had been frozen there. Eileen walked towards him slowly as Severus didn't know what to say really, he fiddled with the buttons on his coat as his mother took cautious steps towards him. Meanwhile Tobias had come to stand next to Audrey; she looked up at him as he looked back at her.

"Hi!" she said jovially offering her his hand as he took a step back; he seemed a little boggled by her friendliness when they hardly knew each other. He grunted in reply a sneer forming around his face, which oddly made the girl laugh.

"What choo laughing at?" he asked as she shrugged but continued to smile at him.

"Severus?" called Mrs. Snape again as the man in front of her looked into her eyes, the eyes that they shared the eyes he had passed on to his daughter.

"Hello mother," he said in the highest frequency he could manage—it was as if it were inaudible to human ears—but Eileen heard it—she was pushed to straining her ears, so she heard it ever so clearer—this man—this man was her son—her Severus was right there. Eileen beamed as she tried to say something, her hand rest on his upper arm as his mouth twitched into a small smile. Eileen threw her arms around him, her boy was back—he had come back—he had forgotten and forgiven—she was overjoyed, so overjoyed that she began crying in his embrace—yes, his arms were around her as she was being squished by her son, who was a good foot taller than her—just like his father. No! He might not like her saying that.

"Toby—it's him—it's Sev!" she said happily as Tobias stopped the staring competition with Audrey and looked away from her, he then walked up to his family and smiled. Severus was a little frightened to see a smile cross his father's now wrinkled face—there had been a time when Tobias had been a handsome man—he was handsome now too but not as much.

"Son—how've you been?" Tobias asked Severus as he nodded briefly but that was seemingly not enough, he pulled the younger man into a hug and refused to let go as for the first time after a long time did Tobias Snape cry over his son. He was a happy man today—it was truly a good Christmas.

"Well,-let go!" snapped Severus as Tobias ignored his tone and attitude as he smiled at the man in front of him as his clapped an arm around Severus's shoulders still smiling. The Snape's fussed over their son, completely ignoring Audrey who Severus motioned to follow them as they entered the Snape house at Spinners End.

The Snapes made Severus sit in the living room as they spoke to him eagerly asking the annoyed man question after question after question. Till finally Audrey entered the room, she had been fussing over the snow that had fallen over her jacket as her wand kept slipping out of the compartment of her right hand sleeve, she pushed it back up and continued with the fussing with a frown on her face not realising how quite in had gotten in the room.

"Bloody snow," she muttered to her herself murderously as only then did she realize how quite the room had gotten as everyone was looking at her, studying her like she was some new type of animal.

She looked at them as a deep blush crossed her cold cheeks warming them instantly as the warmth of her body and the warmth of the house made her look clammy. None of them spoke as she noticed her father's head go from one parent to the other and then roll his eyes at them individually as he raised his eyebrows at her. The sooner they were done with 'social' visit the better.

"Umm...hi!" she said giving the silent room an awkward wave, they didn't say anything, so Audrey turned to look at her father who sighed and shook his head, he took a few steps around the couch and made his way to his daughter, he then gently draped his hand around her shoulders.

"Audrey—wanted to say hello to my parents," said Severus a little oddly as she smiled at them a little over conscious as her blush deepened.

"And—do we know Audrey?" asked Mrs. Snape sweetly as her face finally broke into a smile while husband still stared at Audrey a little suspiciously.

"No—neither did I till last year—she's my daughter," said Severus as Audrey couldn't help but smile, she could sense the pride in his voice.

"So—she's your kid?" asked Tobias walking forward to where his wife was now standing and smiling down at Audrey, in a very grandmotherly way.

"What does 'my daughter' mean?" snapped Severus as Tobias frowned at him.

"Well—she's got the Snape curse of frowning and glaring at things—what better proof can you get?" asked Eileen as Audrey frowned at her father for snapping at his own but dropped at her grandmother's statement.

"So you're that Rachel girl's kid?" asked Tobias trying to remember.

"She's not a girl anymore though," said Audrey simply as Severus scoffed a little; he wondered if Tobias would take this as a joke or feel insulted.

"Hardly, so she didn't tell ya she had a kid for the last—how old are you darling?" asked Tobias a little sharply as his tune changed instantly to a genuinely sweet sounding one.

"Fifteen," replied Audrey earnestly as Tobias smiled at her pleasantly while she could tell her father was frowning at the man sharply, but she knew that he knew that he just spoke that way—he couldn't really change the way he spoke—so what he didn't talk like the queen's family, didn't mean that he didn't know how to be pleasant.

"Yes, I wasn't aware about her till this year," said Severus through gritted teeth as Audrey could feel herself smiling.

"Right—then stay for dinner, won't you?" asked Tobias directly to Audrey as she looked up at her father with the most pleading eyes, he closed his eyes and sighed, how was he supposed to deny her something when she gave him such looks. He nodded as she burst into a smile and nodded.

"Yes please—thank you," she replied gracefully as Severus was happy that she hadn't forgotten her manners.

"Lovely—I made cake," smiled Eileen clapping her hands together excitedly as she asked Severus to follow her into the kitchen so that they could talk about something—Tobias let them go he knew what they were going to talk about. Audrey stood in the far corner awkwardly. Tobias smiled at her as they shared an awkward silence as he lite himself a cigarette. Audrey moved a little uncomfortably as Tobias looked at her and then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and rubbed it out in his over full ash tray. Audrey settled down on the couch while Tobias looked at her curiously.

"So..." he began looking at her, possibly trying to decide if she looked like Severus or her mother who he hadn't seen before—he decided that although she looked a lot like her father—she did have some features on her face that didn't belong to her father—like her nose—the shape of her face—her lips—the size of her forehead and her ears, they all played a major role in making her look different from her father, although her skin, eyes and hair colour was just like her father's.

"So—how'd he come across you?" he asked her.

"Well, my mum and I lived in France for most of my life, I studied there and well there was tournament that had our school compete with the one dad works at and well—he sort of looked out for me then and then well—umm—you know—it's complicated," she said trying to frame sentences that would hopefully not include terms that he would not understand but his next question was a simple one.

"So—you—you're like—them?" he asked her a little disappointedly as Audrey bit her lower lip, she knew Tobias wasn't very friendly about magic—she didn't really know an answer to that—but she wondered if his so called change that her father had been talking about that changed his attitude about magic—she took a risk and told him the truth.

"Yes," she replied simply nodding her head as Tobias pushed himself back into his seat and said nothing, Audrey could tell he was a little uncomfortable.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked him as he looked at her interestedly. He had seen magic before—the two others in his instant family could do it, he had seen it, he had wanted it but could not have it, he had been enraged by it and lost so much because of it, but her offer seemed different—his son nor his wife had ever really offered to show him any magic on their own—he had always just caught then practicing it.

"Alright," he said a little slowly and then nodded his head. She pulled out three pence coins from her pocket as he showed them to him. She wondered if this stupid muggle magic could amuse him but he seemed to be looking at it with rapt attention.

"Ok—now I can make them disappear," she said holding the coins in between the lengths of her fingers and waving her other hand around and over it pulling the coins into her other hand as the hand that had held the coins seemed more interesting to Tobias than the other one, his eyes she noticed filled with wonderment as she got up and pulled her other hand to his left ear.

"I think I can make them app'ear' from your ears too," she said as she pulled one coin out of her hand from around each of his ears and then from under his chin as he chuckled a little, she giggled and sat back down on the seat.

"You think I am daft girl?" he laughed louder as Audrey stiffened she hadn't meant to make him think that way.

"No, sir I would never-," she began explaining as Tobias stopped laughing, didn't she know he had lived his whole life with wizards.

"Calm down—and quite with the formalities—you sound like those townie toss pots," he said smiling at her as she blushed.

"Can I see your wand?" he asked her as she looked at him, then she strained her neck to look at the kitchen to see if her father was by chance looking. She then pushed the hand straight down making her wand slide into her hand and she carefully handed it over to him.

"It's lovely," he said looking at it longingly.

"Thanks," she said a little apprehensive seeing that her father was just a door away; he'd kill her if he knew she'd given a muggle to hold her wand, not because he was prejudice but because it was just so wrong on so many grounds.

"What wood is this?" he asked curiously weighing the wand on his hand.

"English oak and ebony," she replied as he nodded interestedly as he handed her wand back to her.

"Its core is actually phoenix feathers and powdered unicorn horn," she said pushing her wand back up her sleeve as he raised his eyebrows.

"Are these things—real?" he asked softly a little disbelief in his voice.

"Yes—my gra—great uncle owns a phoenix—his name's Fawkes—he says that after he dies—Fawkes will be rightfully mine—maybe I could show him to you then," said Audrey excitedly as Tobias smiled and leaned in to listen to her clearer, his smile dropped a little, he didn't have anything to give her as inheritance.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, she could tell his mood has most certainly deteriorated, but he smiled and said nothing as he shook his head.

"Pappa told me—you were a musician?" she asked him as he raised his head, she seemed excited.

"I play a few instruments," he said smiling, he spoke further seeing that she was interested.

"I can play the piano, the cello, the violin and the guitar," said Tobias lightly a little proud of his abilities making him smirk.

"I can play everything that you said but the cello—I just can't get my hand to settle on it—like it's just too big!" she said animatedly as Tobias chuckled, Audrey couldn't really have guessed that this man had once been an abusive drunkard, he seemed like a decent normal muggle.

"That's impressive—what music do you like?" he asked sitting up straighter as if this would be the deciding factor of whether she was worth being his granddaughter or not.

"Well— my mum's not really into music so whatever I heard was in school-people used to talk about bands and I went home and asked her to buy me albums for my birthdays—it was all that I wanted actually—I like the Beatles there one of my favourites and then there's U2 and the Rolling stones and there lots more," said Audrey as he nodded, he liked there music too.

"What are you'll talking about?" asked Eileen coming into the room as Audrey tried to look for her father who was still in the kitchen.

"She likes music," said Tobias proudly as Audrey smiled; Eileen gave her a short smile.

"So what house are you in?" she asked her, Audrey looked at her wondering if she'd be disappointed if she knew she was in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor," replied Audrey as the smile on Eileen's smile diminished a little but she didn't say anything.

"What's that like?" asked Tobias interestedly noticing his wife's change in smile.

"It is where the bold dwell at heart," sang Eileen smiling remember the sorting hat's words.

"Personally—I think it's just a bunch of codswallops," said Audrey shaking her head.

"It's been ritual for so many centuries," said Severus pocketing some book that his mother had handed to him in the kitchen.

"But a ritual that discriminates people on the bases of their personality that an old hat considers viable—really—it just seems outrageous," said Audrey shrugging as Eileen wished to argue but her son beat her to it.

"And how do you think people should be sorted—on their own accord?" asked Severus raising a question his mother would have albeit more politely.

"Well—No, but if sorting is necessary—it should be done on a random ad-hoc bases not on the prior family ties and preformed prejudices—in Beauxbatons we were sorted on an ad-hoc bases," said Audrey angrily, her father smirked at this.

"The hat has been blessed with the magical capabilities of the four founders—its got way more brains then you would," scoffed Severus as Audrey pouted and glared at him but then giggled a little, she knew he was joking.

It was pleasant to say the truth, they spoke about other things as well several muggle inventions came into talk as they were discussed by the Snape family along with the wizard portion of the world that his mother was not connected to anymore.

"Or you for that matter," muttered Audrey smirking as Severus smirked and raised his eyebrows at her making her chuckle with him.

Christmas at Spinner's End went way better than Severus had expected, what was odd was his daughter was able to do something that he had never and could possibly never do—connect with his muggle father. They seemed to find each other interesting—seeing that she tried to decipher magic for him in a very different way than Tobias had been introduced too and he found her so much more interesting, while she seemed to be connecting to him quite well, once she even called him 'Mr. Snape' but he forced her to call him "grandpa Toby" which was odd—extremely odd, but it was alright seeing that Tobias actually connected to someone who wasn't a drunkard and spoke rubbish most of the time.

It was almost ten in the night when they got to leave, the lane was deserted and so Severus found it a little frightening to let Audrey walk on her own.

"I am not two you know," she said as he slipped his hand into hers.

"I am aware," he said a little bitingly as he refused to let go of her hand, she smiled at his gesture although she found it very protective she was pleased that he was that way, he was the way a father was supposed to be.

"Thanks for getting me here pappa," she said as they walked together, he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," he replied as she nodded, he looked at the watch in his hand, they were already late, way more than he had anticipated, he had to get to the order before well—in five minutes and muggle transport would be absolutely useless.

"Have you ever apparated before?" he asked her as she shook her head, he sighed, he couldn't just apparate her, what if she felt sick?

"No, but I would most certain want to," said Audrey readily as he looked at her thankfully.

"Hold on tight," he said as he clenched her hand tightly, side long apparition was more difficult than individual apparition but he didnt have time to stop and think of that.

Audrey felt and odd feeling pass through her, it was as if someone was trying fold her a million times in a few seconds and trying to squeeze her folded self into the tiniest box accessible. Audrey closed her eyes hoping the feeling would pass, hoping she wouldnt feel sick.

A loud pop and she could feel as if someone had shifted the ground below her feet, she fell weak on her knees as her head felt rather dizzy and uneasiness took over her senses.

"Audrey," called Severus as he held to his chest, it was like she was fainting.

"Audrey!" he called again as she came around slowly blinking her eyelashes to get the haziness away from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she tried to stand on her feet without his support but he didn't let go.

"I feel dizzy," she said as made her sit down on the couch, thankfully he had apparated them in the living room at Grimmauld Place.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked checking her face if she had been splinched anywhere.

"No," she replied shortly as he sat down besides her and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Better?" he asked her running a hand up and down her back and she nodded and rested her head into him.

"This was the best Christmas ever—thanks dad," she said as he wrapped his hand around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Hey I know Tobias might seems super OOC but I think he was supposed to be here anyways hope you enjoyed it!**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**AN/- Not to get too mushy but I am celebrating three years of me being on fanfiction today-woo hoo-and therefore and update was necessary-this one's pretty long so I suppose it will cover the treat that i wanted to post tomorrow seeing that it's my birthday (yes..yes..one day before Alan Rickman's I am very lucky-at least i keep telling my self that). Just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone whose been reading, reviewing, favourating and alerting my stories-thanks and I hope you have enjoyed them as much as I have.**_

_**Anyways-hope you'll have fun reading this chapter-it's especially for you guys.**_

_**Also Jayc thanks again for reviewing-really appreciate any feedback from any one reading-I think it is absolutely essential to know what everyone thinks.**_

_**EVERYONE WHO WANTED SOME RACHEL SEVERUS INTERACTION-ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

No one could tell when the Christmas break had passed and the day of return dawned on them, Mrs. Weasley had gone to all extent and booked the knight bus which would be delivering all the students to Hogsmeade from where they'd walk to Hogwarts with Tonks and Remus who would be accompanying them, they'd then floo back.

Audrey had been packing her trunk since morning and had finally gotten most of her things in, she had even managed to ask Sirius to shrink her violin to a more manageable size and she was placing the bits of last minute packing into her trunk as someone knocked on her door.

"Are you packed then?" asked Rachel walking into the room that was empty except for Audrey and her extremely organized trunk.

"Sort off," replied Audrey as she buckled the locks and shut the trunk with a sharp click. Rachel waved her wand over the trunk and it disappeared to the floors below where the other trunks were settled.

"My wand?" asked Audrey remembering clearly that her mother still had her wand hostage as punishment.

"What wand?" asked Rachel frowning.

"The one you have," said Audrey exasperatedly, really was she going to be playing this stupid game now?

"You have your own wand love—yes I know—I'm your mother Audrey—these tricks you play—I have successfully played all of them," smiled Rachel as Audrey bit her lower lip.

"Are you mad?" asked Audrey scrapping the worn out carpet with her sneakers.

"I can never be mad at you—not for too long anyways—besides I think you didn't use your wand as much so that must account for some sort of punishment," said Rachel looking amused at her daughter together they went down where Mrs. Weasley was announcing the arrival of the Knight Bus.

"Come here," said Rachel pulling her daughter into a tight embrace as Audrey wrapped her arms around her mother and settled her head in her favourite spot, she sighed—it had been a long time since her mother had hugged her—maybe a few months and even though Audrey was in denial—she clearly missed her mother very much—her ever nagging presence had been very absent and it made Audrey feel a little lonely although her friends, father and Sirius had made up for that.

Audrey let go off her mother and turned to the door where Sirius was standing looking at Harry go out, he gave Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny quick hugs. Audrey felt her mouth go dry, she had forgotten all about Sirius not being there this term seeing that her grandfather had felt he would be much more effective here and that Hagrid would soon be back.

Audrey walked to the door feeling worse than before as Sirius smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"You're a very different person—then the first time I met you," said Sirius smiling as Audrey scoffed in reply.

"Yes, because the first time you ever met me I was possibly too young to even remember," said Audrey chuckling as he cocked his head and shook it, although he did laugh at her lame joke as she sighed, she would miss him too and she would miss him a lot.

"I'm glad I was wrong about you in the beginning," he replied pulling her into a tight hug as she hugged him back.

"I'm glad too," she commented as he let her go and nodded shaking her hand as she bowed her head in appreciation and made her way to the rest of her friends.

Classes began in full swing as Harry and Audrey now had a new thing on their heads, they needed to learn legillimency—Audrey knew this wasn't going to be very easy for either of them—well especially for Harry since even after hours of coaxing, Dumbledore had been adamant that Harry learn Legillimency from Severus who only wished to be rid of this extra responsibility as soon as possible but he obviously didn't see any hopes there.

Audrey was going to begin her first legillimency class today after breakfast in her grandmother's sitting room in her quarters. So after whatever she could digest before the class she did at breakfast and then she set out to the teacher's living quarters unlike Harry who was told to be there in Severus's office by nine o'clock sharp.

Audrey knocked on the door labelled M. McGonagall as it was answered by her grandmother who let her in instantly shutting the door behind her.

"Go inside—you're mother is waiting for you," smiled her grandmother encouragingly as Audrey nodded and made her way to the place she had been directed.

"Finally!" began her mother shaking her head a little as Audrey blushed, it was true she was a little late, alright maybe a little more than just a little late—may be something in the compara—superlative degree would suit it.

"Sorry," muttered Audrey sheepishly as Rachel shook her head a little angrily.

"Well—don't be late again—I have other things to do too!" began Rachel as Audrey nodded.

"Right—sit down—let's begin with the basic explanation of this exercise," said Rachel pacing the room making her look a lot like her father.

"Legillimency is a skill not acquired very easily—it needs time and patience to learn—in your case—we have neither—you will need to master not only the technique of legillimency but also the art of Occlumency," said Rachel as if she was teaching some class.

"The similarity in between these two arts is that they are both branches of magic used to control the mind, the difference—one is used to control the mind—the other to defend," finished her mother simply.

"I will be using legillimency while you will be taught how to use Occlumency to defend yourself and your memories," said Rachel.

"You must first—clear your mind—of everything that you don't wish to be interrogated about," said Rachel giving Audrey the time to prepare herself but not enough.

"Legillimens" she shouted pointing her wand at her daughter as she was thrown into a large collection of memories that she had been part of—the one that struck her the most was when Audrey received her vice-captain post, she wondered why Audrey was thinking about this, the memory swirled and changed into the memory of the one on the night before Christmas as Audrey sat on the thin ice sheet while Harry pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward—but before Rachel could see further she had been pushed out of Audrey's head. Audrey was panting as if she had been swimming, she felt dizzy as a rather hard headache hit her and made her feel breathless, it went as soon as it came as a few seconds later she could hear her mother speaking to her.

"Not bad for a beginner—beginners luck I would put it as—you've got to practice Audrey—practice hard!" said Rachel shaking her head as Audrey held hers in her hands.

"Come on clear your head," said Rachel as Audrey did what she was told but failing once again to do it on time.

A few hours into their practice there was a knock at the door; Rachel was forced to pull out of Audrey's head while she almost fell out of her seat. Minerva peeped in as she waited for one of them to respond.

"What?" asked Rachel professionally as Minerva walked inside the room and helped Audrey sit back into her chair.

"Are you alight?" she asked the girl who shook her head slowly her breathing was heavy and she seemed rather woozy.

"Yes—she's fine—I suppose we should stop for the day—go on go for lunch," said Rachel as Audrey tried to get her head back on her shoulders, she couldn't really tell where she was anymore.

"Rachel—maybe you should help her get up," said Minerva walking into the door sitting down next to Audrey as she transfigured a glass of water and pushed it to Audrey's lips.

"I'm fine," mumbled Audrey getting to her feet and then wobbling a little as her vision became clear all of a sudden.

"She's fine," said Rachel getting up as she straightened her robes and then nodded at her mother a final look at her daughter and she flooed away to Merlin knew where she was headed.

Audrey didn't know how but she managed to make her way to the great hall, she was starving and wondered if she could beat Ron in eating today.

Audrey looked for Harry on the table but failed to find him, she knew Ron and Hermione might as well have gone to Hogsmeade seeing that they didn't have to do much here either and anywhere away from Umbridge was better. Seeing the number of detentions she had been handing out recently most of the school had started to consider her worse than Professor Snape too, this obviously displeased Severus to some extent but he was sure he could live with it as long as he did not have to bring down his NEWT grades to the blundering 'E's.

A while into lunch Audrey felt someone come and settle down besides her, she turned to see Harry pilling his plate like he had never eaten in years a few minutes and half his plate was empty.

"Tough day," she asked as Harry snorted.

"You have no idea," he replied wolfing down most of his mashed potatoes.

"I am not surprised," she said placing a spoon full of peas into her mouth as Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes swallowing as someone walked up behind them and stood looming over them.

"Harry!" came a rather angry voice as Harry and Audrey turned behind together to look at Cho looking angrily at Audrey.

"Cho!" smiled Harry as got up but Cho seemed rather angry to accept his happy greeting.

"It's been a week Harry but you haven't even said a considerate hello to me you keep telling me that your busy with remedial potions—but you seem to have time right now," snapped Cho looking hurtfully at Audrey.

"I am not lying Cho," said Harry genuinely as Audrey tried her best to stay out of the conversation.

"Well unless she's teaching you remedial potions I don't see enough reason as to why you want to sit with her," snapped Cho as Audrey stood instinctively while Harry looked at her hurt.

"I'll see you later in the common room Harry," she said as she pulled herself out of the row of tables and then sprinted out of the hall.

Audrey made her way to the lake, it was a good place to think, Audrey was both upset and angry. Upset that Harry hadn't said anything to Cho about her being an insecure bitch and angry at herself for not trying to hex the girl. She didn't really like Cho anymore, she felt like an annoying obstacle for no reason at all seeing that Cho knew very well that she and Harry were only friends, it was for her that Audrey hadn't spoken to Harry about her feelings—she didn't want to be a wall or whatever between them when they were already together, she had no business doing that and nor did Cho have any business poking her nose in between Audrey and Harry's friendship. Audrey knew what Cho kept telling Harry, this wasn't the first time Audrey had stalked off when Cho came to say 'hello'. Audrey had once over heard her Cho bitching about her to Harry as Harry didn't say anything back but changed the topic.

"_**Why do you hang out with her?"**_

"_**I don't like her Harry—she gives me bad vibes,"**_

"_**She's Snape's daughter—she doesn't deserve your friendship,"**_

"_**She just hangs out with you because no one else wants to be friends with her,"**_

How did it matter anymore, Audrey climbed back up the steps towards the school as she noticed smoke floating up into the air from Hagrid's hut. Just when she was going to walk away she heard someone call out to her. She saw Hermione running towards her at full speed.

"Come on Hagrid's back," she smiled pulling Audrey's hand and dragging her at the same speed towards Hagrid's hut. When they did reach the large cottage Audrey noticed Ron and Harry looking through the large window into Hagrid's hut. Hermione frowned but pulled herself and Audrey towards the window. They noticed exactly why the boys hadn't gone inside.

"This is the last time I will ask you this— where did you go?" Umbridge asked Hagrid angrily.

"I told you I had gone away for me health—ya know a wee bit of fresh air," said Hagrid waving his arms around.

"Yes—of coarse because as grounds keeper fresh air must be very hard to come by," said Umbridge dauntingly as if she were testing his intelligence. Hagrid only replied with a shrug as Umbridge twisted her ugly evil face in to a smug smirk as she disgustedly looked around Hagrid's house.

"I wouldn't' really bother unpacking if I were you," she smirked and then pulled out her handkerchief and pulled open the door with it. Once she was out she sprayed herself with the sweetest perfume that could possibly give any normal person a headache for years. She then turned around and sprayed the perfume on Hagrid's door in an 'X' obviously symbolising Hagrid's end in the school.

A few minutes after Umbridge's departure, Harry knocked on the door as Hagrid answered it with a large steak of beef in his hand that he was dabbing on his face full of tiny bruises and scars.

"Come on in," he said as softly as he could as he let all the four in and shut the door behind them.

"It so good to see you Hagrid," smiled Hermione happily as Hagrid returned her smile but only faintly, he filled their tea cups and placed a plate of cold rock cakes in front of them which only Ron dared to pick up.

"So where have you been?" asked Harry instantly as Hagrid looked at him as it had once again begun to snow heavily outside. Hagrid looked at them uneasily as he dabbed the meat on his face while his dog barked for it.

"This is a secret—by secret I mean top secret—Dumbledore had sent me to parley with the giants," said Hagrid as Harry leaned forward for more information.

"And did you find them?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yea—they aren't exactly invisible ya know!" smiled Hagrid as Hermione blushed a little.

"Well Olympe and I have been speaking to the giants all summer and then I ta do it on me own seeing she had ta go back to 'er school," said Hagrid as Fang barked louder and Hagrid threw the meat at him in frustration.

"And?" asked Audrey pushing Hagrid for information, this was when he jumped in his seat and then settled back.

"Blimey—I thought you was—never mind—and I gave 'em Dumbledore's message and reminded them of how he'd supported him in previous times," said Hagrid uncomfortably.

"And they did this to you?" asked Audrey looking at Hagrid as she pulled out a healing salve she kept around in her pocket just in case of bruises.

"Well not exactly, no," replied Hagrid as he gratefully accepted the healing salve from Audrey.

"Death eaters?" piped Ron worriedly his mouth full of rock cake as Hermione glared at him, how could the boy still be eating.

"Yea—they've been on the move trying to make the giants come over to their side—to join you-know-who," said Hagrid getting up and walking over to window as a huge gush of wind blew open the window bringing in snow with it.

"It's changing out there, just like last time— there's a storm coming Harry, we is best be prepared when she does," said Hagrid blankly as the worry in his voice increased by tenfold.

Another week into school and another Saturday came as Rachel stepped out of Audrey's mind once more unsatisfied that her daughter was not picking up in the main thing concerning her life.

"You didn't practice did you?" asked Rachel a little displeased as Audrey held her head, they had been practicing for an hour.

"I didn't get any time—I had so much homework, especially from dad—he doesn't stop with one essay per week—more like three five feet essays every week on the shortest topics you can find and then there's so much transfiguration homework and—," began Audrey but it seemed as if her mother didn't have time to listen to her, she seemed too short with her today.

"I don't care Audrey—when I tell you to do something—you do it!" snapped Rachel as Audrey fell silent.

"Clear your head," she said again angrily as Audrey sighed and tried to think of nothing. Just as Rachel raised her wand there was a knock on the door. Minerva's head popped in.

"Rachel—your father wants to see you instantly I suppose you two have to cut it short for today," smiled Minerva as Rachel lowered her hand and Audrey opened her eyes and sighed a little relieved.

"I want you to practice Audrey—everyday before you go to bed—if you don't I will know!" said Rachel as Audrey shook her head, Rachel placed her wand inside her robes and crossed her hands over her chest as she looked at her daughter who was looking at the floor.

"Come here," said Rachel pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Merlin, you make me so angry sometimes," said Rachel resting her chin on Audrey's head as Audrey hugged her mother back.

"I didn't mean to, really—I just can't wrap my head around this fast—I'm sorry," said Audrey, she felt rather stupid seeing that she couldn't learn something did that to people.

"I have to go now but I'll see you next week—practice," said Rachel kissing the top of Audrey's head and squeezing her leaving her to pack up and leave as Minerva spoke to Audrey.

"I need to leave for Hogsmeade for some work—pack up and shut the door dear, it will ward itself," said Minerva and Audrey agreed as she pushed her homework into her bag that she had been doing before her mother had gotten there, she heard her grandmother leave.

Audrey picked up her bag, she was oblivious to the fact that something had begun to slowly rise from the ground and float in the air only a few steps away, she walked out of the door and turned to shut it when she finally saw it, a basin like apparatus floating in mid air full of liquid.

Audrey dumped her bag on a chair and shut the door behind her; she reached the pensieve and pulled out her wand to mix the silvery liquid floating in it. She wondered if she should grab a sneak peak preview into what memories her mother's past, the memories that she held so secret that she didn't want her daughter to know about. Audrey was tempted—very tempted. She pushed her face into the liquid falling into an abyss of space as she then was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

Audrey got up instantly and dusted herself, she looked around to see where she was, King's Cross station wasn't unknown to her anymore. She tried to look for her mother but couldn't find her, a little chaos ensued somewhere on the platform as an eleven year old was being scolded by his mother for making his father slip.

"It will be alright-you'll see darling—I don't know what you're so worried about?" said someone behind Audrey, she instantly recognized the voice—it was her grandmother—well a way younger version of her with a eleven year old girl—her mother—her mother was eleven—this was her first day as going to Hogwarts.

"I know—but what if they don't like me mum," she whispered looking down and pouting Audrey smiled her mother still pouted like that.

"Why in the world would you think so love?" asked Minerva leaning further towards her daughter as the girl shifted her weight from one side to the other.

"Just—I don't know," said the girl sighing as her pout grew in size, Minerva smiled and cleared the girl's face of her dark auburn hair.

"Well then you can't say that without trying to make friends and besides you'll always have James," smiled Minerva as a faint smile grew across Rachel's face.

"Ready then?" asked a woman coming in behind as Minerva stood up straighter and smiled at her daughter, she nodded at the woman and her family as she pulled the boy's cheek.

"Ready then James?" she asked the boy.

"You bet—can't wait to see my godfather again—why doesn't Albus ever have the time to visit—I get bored of Rachel—she's so obsessed with her stupid bo-bo!" snapped James as Rachel blew a raspberry at him and James did the same.

"Well you'll get to meet him a lot often now James," smiled Minerva as James nodded happily.

Rachel hugged her mother goodbye as she followed James and his family towards the train as Mrs. Potter told the boy to act straight and to for Merlinsake stop pulling pranks.

Rachel and James climbed into the train that lurched into movement a few moments later, as Rachel almost fell down but James helped her.

"Thanks," she muttered as James smiled at her.

"What you worried about Rach—you've always got me," he said smiling as Rachel smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're the best god brother ever," said Rachel smiling as James laughed.

"Hey—can we sit here—every else in full and well—we don't want to sit in the Slytherine side," smiled James to the shaggy haired boy in the compartment as the boy looked at him and smiled.

"Sure—I'm Sirius—Sirius Black," said the boy offered James his arm and then Rachel.

"James Potter and Rachel—Adams," said James introducing them both as the eleven year olds began talking.

The compartment door opened again as a girl with red hair poked her head in.

"There place here Severus!" she smiled back at someone, Audrey looked straight at the door.

"Can we join you?" asked the red head as James sat up and smirked.

"Yea sure!" he said pointing at the empty seats opposite him, the red head entered with a black haired boy who was as thin as a stick, he removed his hair from his eyes and sat down next to the girl who was introducing herself to everyone.

"I'm Lily Evans," she smiled.

"I'm Rachel Adams, this is James Potter and that's Sirius Black," offered Rachel delighted that she seemed to be setting of well.

"What about you?" asked James to the boy in front of him.

"I'm Severus Snape," said the boy looking at no one in particular, as Sirius suddenly began to snigger, Lily frowned and glared at him as James burst out laughing.

A few minutes into conversation that did not include any inputs from Severus, James pulled up the topic of houses.

"So what house are you going to be in?" he asked proudly as if knowing where he was going to end up.

"You can't say really—In Hogwarts: A History-" began Lily but her voice trailed away as James cut in.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor—where the brave dwell at heart," he said a proudly as he puffed up his chest.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy," replied Severus as James glared him.

"And what about you?" James asked looking a little angrily at Severus

"We want to be in Slytherine," replied Lily as she smiled at Severus who gave her a faint smile back.

"Why would anyone want to be in Slytherine?" sneered James disgustedly as he turned to Sirius who said something.

"My whole family has been in Slytherine,"

"Bloody hell—you almost seemed normal," smirked James as Sirius chuckled.

"Yea—maybe I'll break the tradition," smiled Sirius as they turned to look at Rachel

"Well—I don't really care what house I am in," she said shrugging, as Lily smiled at her.

"We can stick together as long as you aren't in Slytherine," smiled James pulling Rachel in a noogie as she pushed him away, glaring sharply as him while James winked at her.

"What's wrong with Slytherine?" asked Lily angrily.

"Slytherine house is full bad wizards and witches, there isn't one witch or wizard from that house who hasn't gone dark," replied James shuddering.

"That's stereotypical," snarled Severus as Lily nodded and James smirked.

"Really is it Severus? What sort of name is that anyway?" asked James scornfully as Sirius couldn't help but laugh louder.

"Yea-sounds like Snivellus," piped Sirius as James laughed like he had gone mental.

"Come on Severus—let's find somewhere else to sit," said Lily angrily as she got up and stood at the door.

"Yea—see ya Snivellus!" laughed James as Sirius held his stomach laughing.

"Do you want to come?" asked Severus as he turned to look at Rachel, Rachel snapped her head away from glaring at James and looked at Severus and Lily who were waiting for her at the door.

Rachel looked at James who was still laughing as she turned her head back to Severus; she nodded firmly and then picked up her small bag pack and walked out of the door with them leaving James aghast but still he couldn't help but laugh.

The train memory changed into the memory of her mother's sorting as Audrey noticed her mother being sorted into Gryffindor along with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter as her father got sorted into Slytherine.

Other memories flew by as she saw her mother grow closer to Lily and Severus over the years but Audrey noticed that her mother never gave up on James and he never gave up on her either, she became close to the marauders as well but she always stood up with Lily when James pulled his stupid pranks which always involved Severus somehow. Some Audrey realised just why her father hated Harry's father so much—he was a prat to him and well seeing that he kept picking on him made him even more bitter and angry.

Several memories sifted by as she saw how her mother got more closer to her father, they were partners in potions, she sucked at it while he was fabulous, he coached her in potions while she helped him out in charms. She also noticed how her father looked longingly at their other best friend—Lily Evans seemed to capture all his attention almost all the time. Sometimes he used to forget that Rachel was even sitting with them when Lily spoke animatedly about the things that she had found interesting, but Rachel didn't mind, as long as she got to sit with them, But Audrey wasn't blind like her now fifteen year old father who was sitting in his Defence OWLS she could tell that however much Lily Evans tried to deny it, she was falling for James Potter—it was so very obvious.

There was a bell that sounded as Audrey saw her father scribbling exceptionally fast into his parchment it was as if his head was stuck onto the parchment as his quill flew across the parchment. Someone sniggered in the background as Audrey's eyes went over to Sirius who was sitting behind her godfather, Remus too was curiously cross checking his answers.

The papers were soon taken away as Audrey saw her mother speak to Lily about the examination but when she turned around to look for her father, he had already disappeared. A few minutes and the two happy girls went down to the lake as Audrey followed them listened to their conversation.

"I am so glad exams are over—I don't think I could really be able to live with myself and those awful books anymore," smiled Lily crashing down into the soft grass as Rachel sat down next to her laughing as she agreed.

"Where is Severus?" asked Lily as Rachel shrugged.

"Don't know I tried to look but he just disappeared," smiled Rachel as Lily nodded and looked ahead.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked her friend worriedly.

"You think I should tell Severus I have a crush on James?" Lily asked conflicted as Rachel looked bit her lip.

"I don't know Lily—he really hates James," said Rachel as Lily nodded.

"I guess you're right—but maybe if he knew how much I like James maybe they could sort out a truce—and James has been begging me to go out with him," smiled Lily crossing her legs.

"I think Severus likes you," said Rachel a little dejectedly, she didn't just think it—she knew it.

"Wha—What—that's ridiculous—Severus—is like my brother—I mean I am sure he just—you don't think he?" asked Lily a little shocked as Rachel shrugged in response.

"I thought you liked him," smiled Lily as Rachel's face blushed deep scarlet as she shook her head as slowly as she could.

"Don't lie to me Rachel—I am your best friend!" scoffed Lily.

"Yes—but he likes you Lil—why would he like me—I mean look at me!" said Rachel standing up as she stood by the lake.

"That's such rubbish Rachel—why won't you just accept it that you're pretty—when you might as well look like Aphrodite," said Lily shaking her head.

"I don't look like Aphrodite," said Rachel shaking her head as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Besides—I am sure if Sev likes me—he can't do much can he—I don't like him that way—I mean we've known each other so well for so many years—a relationship with him would be really awkward—I mean I know him so well—he's like a brother I've never had!" said Lily as she came and stood next to Rachel.

"But—"Rachel began.

"Besides I like James— Rachel, live with it!" snapped Lily looked at her friend who slumped but nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion coming from above the lake on the grounds that was in between the lake and the school.

"Come on!" said Lily putting her robe back on and pinning her prefect badge on as the two girls raced to the crowd that had gathered around a tree, the tree where they usually sat at—this had do something with Severus.

"Well- Well—if it isn't Snivellus playing I-spy," smirked James as Severus pulled out his wand from his robe pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" smirked Sirius as Severus dodged the hex.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Severus as the spell missed Sirius by a hair.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted James as Severus's wand flew to the other side and rest under James's feet as he smirked cruelly.

"Give it back Potter!" snarled Severus walking forward as he was hit square in the chest by a sharp Impedimenta and then by his own spell. Severus was now hanging upside down by his foot, he twitched as he tried to get himself free of the curse.

"Get me down Potter you fuc**** prat!" snarled Severus as Sirius laughed and Peter gather more crowds who laughed at Severus's expense.  
>"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus's trousers?" asked James laughing menacingly as the crowd laughed and cheered him on as Peter began the slogan.<p>

"Snivellus stinks—Snivellus stinks!"

Audrey couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe her father was hanging upside down in the air, she walked through the crowds along with her mother and Lily as they looked angrily at James.

"Put him down now Potter!" snarled Lily angrily as James laughed.

"Ah! Evans—brilliant you and Rachy could join the show!" smirked James as Rachel pulled Remus from under the tree.

"Do something—you're a prefect!" she scolded him as Remus bit his lower lip and then sighed.

"James—let him be," said Remus faintly as James turned around to look at a glaring Rachel and a defeated looking Remus.

"Sure thing Moony!" laughed James as Sirius laughed his head off as well while Peter sat and giggled.

"What's he done to you?" snapped Lily angrily as James smirked at her and crossed his hands over his chest studying her.

"Alright—Evans—I'll make you a deal—I'll let Snivellus down if you promise to go on a date with me," smirked James as Lily blushed crimson.

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had to choose between you and the giant squid," snarled Lily angrily as Audrey couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Let him down James!" said Rachel angrily.

"Fine, party pooper!" said James disappointedly as he let Severus drop with caring enough to let him fall with a sharp thud, just as Severus fell he pushed himself towards his wand as he cleared the hair away from his face as a dark sneer crossed his face.

"You're getting off easy Snivellus—you should be thanking Evans," smiled James as Lily glared at him.

"I don't need help from a mudblood like her!" snarled Severus as Audrey froze—she couldn't believe her father had just called his best friend that—why—what made him so angry? She was just trying to help. But Audrey wasn't the only one who froze—Rachel was so taken aback the emotion on her face dropped while Lily looked abased, worst of all Severus looked like he was going to hit himself.

"Wash your mouth!" snarled James shouting a scorgify at Severus as a few bubbles rose out of his face when Severus opened his mouth.

"Stop it! You're as bad as him—you go around bullying everyone who isn't as strong as you," shouted Lily.

"Evans—I would never call you-," began James solemnly as Lily turned around and sprinted back to the castle, Rachel behind her.

The scene drifted from the green grounds to the girls' dormitory as the dark sky outside symbolized night time. Lily sat on her bed in her pyjamas her knees folded into her chest as Rachel sat down next to her friend, she however was completely dressed a short muggle denim skirt and a full sleeve grey t-shirt.

"I hate him!" decided Lily as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He's your best friend—I know this hurt Lil but think about it—maybe he was just angry," said Rachel trying to reason as Lily shook her head.

"You're just siding with him because you like him!" finished Lily.

"No! Lily—I would never do that—I'm just trying to think of both perspectives," said Rachel.

Someone entered the dormitory as they spoke to Lily and Rachel and then settled down on the bed.

"Snape is outside—says he'll sleep there if you don't go talk to him Lily,"

"I not going Rachel!" said Lily stubbornly.

"But Lily—you can't just not go-at least listen to what he wants to say!" said Rachel pleadingly.

"No!"

"Lily! Merlin—fine—I'll go talk to him—but you have to come if I come and get you—you can stay in the common room till then," said Rachel getting up and storming out of the dormitory as Lily got up and followed her.

Rachel went through the portrait hole as Audrey followed her waiting to see what her mother was going to do. The minute Severus saw Rachel his face saw some sort of relief, he got up from the floor and looked reproachfully at Rachel.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly as Severus sighed and began talking.

"Rachel—please tell her I'm sorry—tell her I never meant it—it just slipped out!" he said explaining.

"Slipped out! You and your little death eater friends call muggle-borns mudblood all the time—so why did it 'slip out' when you speak to Lily!" snarled Rachel angrily as Severus flinched.

"Please Rachel—I beg you—please get her out here—I just need to see her—I'll do anything," he said falling to his knees and begging her to listen to him, a look of pity crossed Rachel's face as she stepped away from him.

"Stay here!" she said shortly and then walked into the dormitory, a few minutes later she came back with Lily who looked extremely cross.

"Lily! Please! Listen to me! I'm sorry—I'm sorry—I'll do anything just don't be mad—I'm sorry Lily," he said once again begging—Audrey felt terrible for him—he was being subjected to begging again and again, the Severus Snape would never beg now—he would make others beg.

"Anything?" asked Lily looking at him a little softly as Severus nodded.

"You've got to promise me that you'll stop hanging out with those wannabe death eaters," she said as Severus nodded earnestly.

"I promise," he said as a small smile crossed Lily's lips as she hugged him tightly.

"That's good!" said Lily as Severus smiled and looked at her longingly, Audrey knew the look—she had seen so many seniors with that look—she had seen Jean with that look for her mother for an entire year, before he had asked her out.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sev," smiled Lily as they began returning to the dormitory.

"Lily!" he called out to her as Lily turned and so did Rachel.

"I need—I wanted—to—I was—I wanted to say something else as well," he said biting his lower lips and gulping as Lily crooked her head listening.

"I—I—really—I just—I wanted—what I am saying is—I think I'm falling in love with you!" he said as fast as he could as Lily straightened her head, she then turned to look at Rachel who gave a little like I-told-you-so shrug back to Lily.

"What?" asked Lily a little stricken as Severus cringed; he knew this was absolutely inappropriate and unacceptable.

"Sev—you're like—I think of you as my brother—as my friend—you're my best friend—but—I don't think I can love you the other way," said Lily a little sadly, she knew she was hurting him.

"Right—I—It was stupid—it was a stupid thing to say," he replied chuckling forcefully as Rachel it her lip.

"I'm sorry—but I like—I like James, Severus—he's promised to change—he's really funny and nice and he really likes me and I don't think I could ever feel that way about you," said lily, she wanted to clear the air out. Severus was dumbstruck as he nodded. Audrey couldn't believe it—her father had been in love with Harry's mother—no wonder everyone kept looking at Harry and her that way—it was like they were some sorts of twisted pawns in the hands of Merlin who had decided to make the coincidence possible—she knew just how much she cared for Harry—but she still didnt know if Harry would ever return her feelings.

"But we're still best friends aren't we Sev?" asked Lily as Severus smiled and nodded, Lily then made an excuse of her feet growing cold outside. Audrey stood there looking at her mother and her father who just stood there looking at each other.

"Severus—I'm sorry," she said as Severus looked at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked angrily.

"Because you didn't get what you wanted she did," replied Rachel.

"I'll get someone better!" he said with half his heart in his sentence.

"I know you will!" she said closing the gap between them, Audrey's face burst into the brightest smiles—so this was how her parents got together—bloody hell her mother sure was bold, no wonder she didn't dare take any steps like this after this one tanked on her a few years after this incident.

Severus wasn't kissing her back, she knew she had just committed the world most idiotic mistake, she was so stupid, retarded-his hands went into her hair as they settled there, feeling the soft auburn waves between his fingers as he pushed her face lightly into his as she continued to kiss him, he kissed her back as she traced her arms around his neck, his other hands went on her waist holding her close as the hand in her hair dropped to her face as they snogged for what was like a minute. She broke the kiss in need for air as he rest his head against her forehead.

"I really like you Severus—," she said to him as he smiled back at her.

"I know—I concluded," he replied kissing her lips lightly as she smiled.

"I like you too—I just—I didn't know what came over me—with Lily—that I didn't realize—I was wrong—I just need to get my mind set on you now—I think we can work it out," he said as she pushed her lips to his once more.

Several more memories passed Audrey—she saw how her parents had to keep their relationship a secret in the beginning and as they grew older they fell in love with other way more than Audrey had seen anyone together—she noticed just how much James was hurt by Rachel's "betrayal" while lily loved that they were together. She saw just how her father proposed to her mother after they graduated at the ball. Then she saw something she had absolutely no wish seeing, possibly that was when they made her and then it came—the memory Audrey was waiting for—she knew her mother would have discarded it into the pensieve seeing just how she detested it.

The memory began with her mother unlocking the door to an apartment that looked like it was in a nice building of sorts. She entered the apartment to find Severus sitting in an arm chair in the living room staring at the book he was reading deep in thought. She shut the door behind her and went towards him as she walked around the arm chair and pushed her arms around his neck shaking him out of his trance as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good evening love," she smiled on his cheek.

"Hey," he replied as she pushed herself onto his lap, he smiled as he pushed his arm around her waist pulling her closer as he placed his head on her shoulder and kissed it slowly.

"How was work?" he asked softly.

"Boring, seeing you were ill and couldn't be there," she replied smiling making him chuckle slowly, Audrey smiled, Merlin—her parents were so corny and mushy!

"Lily had stopped by to say hello," he said as she smiled and kissed him.

"And what did Lily say?" she asked interested as she got out of the embrace and went to the connecting kitchen to get a glass of water from the fridge.

"Nothing—something about her and Potter not being on good terms—that their relationship is going all wonky," said Severus. Audrey wanted to laugh, she couldn't believe her father just used the word 'wonky'

"James is being a prat again—and with the baby on its way—he's just stressing Lily out," said Rachel shaking her head.

"Anyways—forget about that—I need to tell you something she said sitting down on the arm of the chair," she said happily as Severus frowned.

"How can you say that—Lily is our friend Rachel—if her life is being ruined it needs to have some impact on her—on us too!" snapped Severus angrily as Rachel frowned.

"Why are you acting like this—I don't mean anything by it—I just wanted to tell you something more important!" she said offended as Severus grew a little more angry.

"And what could possibly be more important than our friend's future?" asked Severus raising his eyebrows.

"It's between her and James—why do you care so much!" said Rachel getting up angrily as Severus frowned.

"She's my friend—I am bound to give a shit!" he said harshly as Rachel pushed her hand through her hair.

"So now Lily is more important than something I want to say," said Rachel hurt as she stormed into her room. Audrey could see a change in her father's emotions, he wasn't angry at her anymore, he just wanted to stop fighting.

"Ray—come on—this is stupid—Ray what are you doing?" he asked her as she went around in the bedroom pushing her things into a jinxed bag.

"I'm leaving—you can be happy with yourself and Lily," she snapped as tears rolled down her cheeks as Severus shook his head confused.

"Ray—what—this—this is stupid—Rachel—listen—come on listen," he said pulling her to him as she pushed him away.

"It is always about Lily isn't it—Lily—did this—Lily is unhappy—Lily was upset—Lily got a cut—well I'm sick of you talking about Lily—so you know what—you can keep your Lily—I am sick of being number two Severus and fact that you refuse to admit that you still have feelings for her is even more pathetic!" said Rachel as she whipped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Rachel—what—this—this is ridiculous," he said shaking his head.

"So now I am ridiculous," snarled Rachel as she pulled the bag over her shoulders and dodged her way through to the main door. Severus followed her.

"Rachel—Rachel—wait stop—Rachel please—I love you!" he called behind her but she wouldn't listen, she stopped at the side table near the door and pulled off the ring on her hand.

"Rachel—please—this is mad!" he said trying to make her change her mind, but she wouldn't listen she was too stubborn for her own good.

"I'll tell you what's mad Severus—the fact that I ever fell in love with you," she claimed as she opened the main door of the apartment.

"If you leave now—you might as well forever!" snarled Severus angrily.

"Fine—I promise you'll never have to see my face again!" she snarled right back at him as they glared at each other for a minute and then she was gone as she slammed the door in his face. Audrey looked at her father who stood there staring at the door with the hurt look on his face and walked forward to pick up the ring she had left behind, a tear slipped down his cheek as him quietly pocketed it.

"Dad!" she cried sadly as she felt like hugging him, consoling him, what her mother did seemed unfair but conflicting at the same time—but Lily was gone—she was gone—then why? Why her parents still at war over her?

Audrey felt a pull at her navel as the memory started to fall apart her nineteen something father disappeared and her head was now pushed out the pensieve. Audrey looked around the room to see no one there, she thanked her stars that her mother hadn't returned for any reason and nor had her grandmother. Audrey picked up her bag and exited the room making sure she had locked it. On her way to the great hall for lunch Audrey made a decision. She would do anything but she would have to get her parents back together—only thing left to do was find out exactly how she was going to be doing that in the first place—but her being her, she wasn't going to loaf around wondering, she was going to manipulate her way through to them—she make them see sense—she promised herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Do leave a review...I love reading what you guys have to say!**


	47. Chapter 47

_**AN/- yes, yes, I know, how could I possibly take my own sweet time updating and how dare I leave you'll hanging? and other XYZ abuses flung at the author!-but hey I can't help it if my mother thinks exams that are not counted in the marksheet are important to attend...seriously don't know when I'll get that woman of my back-sheesh-eh! i suppose they werent that tuff-seeing how much of a nerd I am-anyways seeing that I have some time off I thought I'd update and make you guys happy. So have fun =)**_

_**~Penny**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Rachel walked up to her father's office as discreetly as she could, she could not be spotted by the Inquisitorial Squad or Umbridge for that matter because that would bring up questions and Rachel didn't have the time or the patience to answer any of them.

She said the password as the gargoyle greeted her with a grunt of approval and then let her in through the revolving staircase. Rachel knocked once and then shoved open the door to find Severus talking angrily to her father about...Well who else?

"I refuse to teach Potter anymore Albus—he's lazy, arrogant and just like his toe-rag father—I do not have the patience or the energy anymore to sustain him—he refuses to practice, refuses to respect or listen to me—truthfully I would rather teach a mule!" snapped Severus harshly as Albus listened to what his young colleague had to say silently. Rachel could care less, she sat down in the empty arm chair adjacent to Severus's who was fuming with anger.

"What happened?" inquired Rachel dryly as Albus chuckled lightly.

"Potter got into my memories is what happened!" snarled Severus.

"How did he do that?" she asked curiously.

"I made a terrible mistake of trusting him with the pensieve!" snarled Severus crossing his hands over his chest.

"Severus-!" began Albus

"No, I refuse to do this Albus—I am not kidding—I will not teach Potter Occlumency and that is final!" said Severus angrily as Albus stapled his fingers together and rest his chin on them; he turned to look at Rachel.

"And what is Audrey's progress?" asked Albus as Rachel snorted.

"You can't really call it progress can you," she said rolling her eyes as Severus looked at her intently.

"Meaning?" asked Albus.

"Meaning—Audrey is too lazy to clear her head of things, she has absolutely no way to remain alert—one word for this would be—vulnerable," said Rachel as Severus picked up the glass of water in front of him and sipped it slowly.

"She can't possibly be worse than Potter," said Severus shaking his head swallowing.

"Not worse but the same," replied Rachel shrugging as Severus slumped.

"I could teach Harry too you know—I'm not doing anything on Sundays," replied Rachel as Albus thought about this.

"Brilliant!" snapped Severus looking at Albus who looked at him sternly, Rachel rolled her eyes, she didn't have the patience for his theatrics today, she never did but it was different in the past.

"Seems as if I have a prior commitment, we shall continue this next week," said Albus dashing out of his office leaving the other two confused as Rachel shrugged at him and then walked over to the floo.

* * *

><p>Audrey made her way towards the great hall as she saw several students making their way towards the entrance hall instead, she decided to follow them, today's visit to the village had been cancelled and so everyone had come down for lunch and it seemed as if there was something way more interesting to do now.<p>

She made her way through a thick portion of the crowd and came into the first row of students; she had a clear view of what was happening. Filch stood in the middle of the hall dragging a few trunks to where Umbridge was standing with a pink slip as she pushed it into a weeping Trelawney's hands, the woman sobbed louder.

"Sixteen years—I have lived to teach—Hogwarts is my home—you can't do this," sobbed Trelawney as Umbridge looked at her disgustedly.

"Apparently I can—now why don't you clear off—you are embarrassing us," said Umbridge snidely as Trelawney sobbed into her dirty handkerchief. Audrey felt terrible—this wasn't what she had imagined happening to the Divination professor—this toad faced woman was sick—she was nasty and prejudiced her existence made Audrey's blood boil. Audrey wished she could walk up to Trelawney and console her or something but thankfully her grandmother stepped forth boldly as if challenging Umbridge to speak. Minerva placed an awkward hand around Sybil's shoulders as Sybil hugged her fellow colleague and wept onto her shoulder, Minerva patted the woman gently as she spoke.

"There there Sybil," said Minerva as she glared at Umbridge who looked at her threateningly, if it hadn't been for the hand on her shoulder Audrey would have stunned the toad like woman. She turned to see her father glaring at her wand offensively as if warning her and ordering her to put it away this instant, she obeyed quietly as his hand moved away instantly.

"Is there something you'd like to say Minerva?" asked Umbridge smirking.

"There are several things I would like to say!" snarled Minerva her nostrils flaring as she glared at the offensive woman as Sybil sobbed harder.

"There...there Sybil this doesn't mean you have to leave the castle," consoled Minerva as Flitwick and Sprout who had come in to help Minerva nodded encouragingly.

"And who gave you the authority to that statement?" asked Umbridge angrily as a few people entered the school through the main door. Dumbledore walked into the hall followed by Sirius who pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes while a handsome Centaur walked besides them.

"I did," said Sirius a little smirk on his face, how he was dying to do this.

"Mr. Black—may I remind you that my job is to dismiss any teacher who isn't working up to the mark," said Umbridge as Sirius challenged her authority.

"You have the right to sack anyone you want—but I can let anybody live here—I own this place!" said Sirius as if he had the last say in things.

"And if she lives here where will the new divination teacher stay?" asked Umbridge looking at the Centaur down.

"That will not be a problem Professor Umbridge—this is Firenze I think you will find him—suitable," said Albus pleased with himself as Firenze glared back at Umbridge.

People departed seeing that the show was over, Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione stayed back as Hermione complained angrily about this. They heard someone calling out to them from behind one of the arches. Hagrid looked extremely worried as he took the four students down into the forbidden forest with him.

"What's this about Hagrid?" asked Harry as they had stopped in the middle of the forest in one of the clearings.

"Hold on!" said Hagrid as the trees began to shake in front of them and a giant appeared through it, Audrey whipped her wand out and so did Ron.

"Gwrapy—I thought you was lost," smiled Hagrid at the giant as Ron turned to look at Audrey.

"This is Grawp—he's got no one to look after him—ya see he's me half brother and he's only eight and lonely," smiled Hagrid at the giant.

"So you thought you'd get him here—how are expecting to get away with this?" asked Audrey shocked as Hagrid smiled at her pitifully.

"Well—that's why I need a favour from you guys," replied Hagrid unsure as to whether he should ask.

"And what's that?" asked Hermione sweetly turning to understand the giant who was playing with the bicycle tyre he had managed to get from somewhere.

"I have been put on probation by the toad—and ya know what happened ta poor ol' Sybil, and after I am gone—there'll be no one to take care of him—he gets his food and all—he'll need love is all when I'm gone," replied Hagrid as Harry looked at Grawp.

Suddenly Grawp got up and ran his heavy body towards Hermione as Ron tried to shield her but the giant swatted Ron away like fly and picked Hermione into his hand and gently patted her head.

"Grawpy—you don't grab 'em—there're you're new friends!"

"Hagrid do something!" snarled Ron hitting the giant with a large dead branch; the giant easily kicked him away.

"Grawp! Put me down—NOW!" scolded Hermione angrily as everything went silent, but to everyone's surprise Grawp listened to her and put her down gently, he then handed her the cycle handle and waited for to ring the bell.

"You stay away from her!" snapped Ron a little frightened as Audrey chuckled along with Harry. Grawp seemed to enjoying Hermione ringing the bell for him.

"Needs a firm hand is all," said Hermione simply to Audrey.

"I think you've got an admirer," smiled Audrey as Hermione laughed lightly.

"So you'll take care of him—I'm the only family he's got," finished Hagrid pleading as Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about it," finished Hermione as Hagrid smiled at her gratefully.

* * *

><p>A few days since the sacking of Trelawney everyone had settled in, even the Patil twins and Lavender had started to well to put it literally—falling for Firenze. All in all everything seemed to be going just fine when one Monday, Audrey had a bad feeling about arrived, she didn't know why but she felt as if something terrible was going to happen today, so she did whatever she could to avoid anything troublesome. But her troubles were forgotten when Hermione decided to call a DA meeting, seeing that they wouldn't be able to meet for another week since there was a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game coming up.<p>

Audrey walked up to the seventh floor along with Harry, since they had gone to the common room to put away a few bags. Audrey had been ignoring Harry since the Cho incident, she didn't want to be in middle of anything and if Harry was happy with Cho, Audrey was going to live with it. They climbed the staircases and walked the corridor in silence with Harry throwing her odd and reproachful looks.

"Audrey—why have you been ignoring me?" asked Harry a little disappointedly as Audrey looked at him; she blushed, so he had noticed.

"What?—why would I do that?" asked Audrey shrugging.

"I don't know you tell me," he said as Audrey shook her head.

"You're being silly," she replied.

"Am I?" he asked stopping as she paused too.

"Look, Harry, I don't want to be a reason for any discourse—"

"Audrey—your one of my closest friends—why would you think I would make a choice between you and her—I mean—you'd ignore me so that she wouldn't feel insecure?—that's being silly!" said Harry as Audrey looked at him a little confused.

"So you are not with her anymore?" she asked gently as he smiled at her and shook his head.

"You're friendship is more important to me," he replied as she beamed at him and threw her hands around his neck.

"Thank you," she said as she felt light hearted and happier than she had been previously.

All through class she kept a smile plastered on her face and the fact that they were practicing patronuses increased her happiness. Her stallion kept galloping happily around the room as a few more of their friends could now produce patronuses, Hermione for one brought out an otter that was chased by Ron's Rottweiler terrier, Luna's bunny hopped around dreamily while Neville's lion kept trying roar but since Patronuses couldn't make sounds except when told to deliver messages, it was useless.

Suddenly the room felt like it was shaking, like an earthquake of sorts suddenly there was a small crack that appeared in one of the mirrored walls. Nigel who was closest to it, approached it slowly as he peeped through the hole to see outside as Harry pulled him back to look through, what he saw made him retreat instantly as he pulled Nigel at least a foot away. The whole wall came crashing down as everyone stood there stunned looking at the tiny group of people behind the rubble as a girly shrill sweet voice could be heard saying _"Get them"_

Several of the DA members escaped as fast as they could, but according to Umbridge's orders, the inquisitorial squad wasn't supposed to bother with them, their job was to capture the real culprits, Potter, Snape, Granger, Longbottom and the Weasley siblings along with Lovegood who had been mass propagating this rubbish through her father's magazine that nobody read.

Draco caught hold of Audrey as she helped the Creevey brothers run off, he smirked as he caught hold of both her hands and then pulled them behind her back locking her in an odd position hurting her arms if she thrashed around. Zambini Blaise made sure he caught Ron correctly from his hair so that it would hurt; Pansy worked her way over to Hermione while Millicent Bullstrode almost trampled on Ginny before she could catch her and Neville was successfully captured by Theodore Nott who threw him a bad look, while Fred and George were captured by Crabbe and Goyle, while filch made work of Harry.

"Take them to my office—everyone apart from these two!" snarled Umbridge as the rest dragged the others to Umbridge's office while Millicent Bullstrode caught hold of Harry seeing she was twice his size and filch went with the others.

"Come!" said Umbridge smirking as the four followed her Malfoy and Bullstrode's wands in their captives' backs while they had their hands in the air.

Umbridge marched with her battalion and prisoners towards Dumbledore's office where there were a few people waiting. Audrey felt her hopes rise as she noticed Kingsley and Tonks, but they fell as quickly when she noticed the minister of magic there along with some other auror who looked smug faced like Umbridge, then there was Percy Weasley looking distant and smug. Harry felt an odd sort of hatred for Percy, to think he had actually spoken to him civilly and then there was Cho Chang with some sort of marks on her face and a woman who stood beside her.

"What the-?" began Harry as Cho looked away instantly.

"It was her—She told them about it Harry!" whispered Audrey angrily as Cho looked at her, her eyes glaring at her threatening to burn through her skin.

"Yea—I can tell," he said as he frowned reading the word "sneak" written in red boils all across Cho's face as tears stained her light cheeks.

When they made it through the gargoyle Umbridge knocked as she was invited inside with the rest, they all moved into the office occupied by three other people including Dumbledore.

"Ah—Minister—Professor Umbridge—what can I do for you?" asked Albus jovially, as Audrey wanted to laugh, he had got to be joking.

"This is the proof Cornelius—proof of what I have been telling you all this time," snapped Umbridge as she cut Albus in his speech.

"Conspiracy and sedation—an uprising—a revolt-!" snarled Umbridge as Cornelius nodded.

"It would most certainly be nice if you could unhand them—Ms. Bullstrode, Mr. Malfoy," smiled Dumbledore as they turned to look at Umbridge. Umbridge nodded as Millicent let go of Harry but Draco still had his hold on Audrey.

"Let go," she ordered threateningly as Draco smirked at her.

"Maybe I want to hold on to you a little longer princess," he smirked into her ear as Harry looked angrily at Draco who squinted his eyes and smirked, Audrey pushed her elbow sharply into Draco's stomach making him let go in pain as he pushed his wand into her back but Audrey wasn't slow either, she turned around in one swift moment and her wand was at his chin as she threw him the most loathfull look she could manage.

"Wands away now—we are not at war," smiled Dumbledore as Umbridge snapped at Snape all of a sudden.

"Quite a handful she is Severus—I thought she'd have been more civilized seeing she is your daughter," said Umbridge as Audrey clenched her jaw tightly while her father threw her a sharp look and then slowly pulled his eyes away from her to face Umbridge.

"I did not raise her—I will not hear complaints," sneered Severus, this would shut the toad up as Umbridge nodded in approval of his sentence as Audrey's head lolled down ashamed at what her father had just said, he was right though so why did it hurt and she knew he was only playing a role then why did it sting, it had never stung when the others said it.

"What proof do you have that what Ms. Chang spoke about wasn't under the influence of pressure?" asked Dumbledore as Umbridge glared at him and then pulled Cho in front with her hand as she hid her face from the room as Umbridge pulled her hand down. One look at her face and Severus turned to his daughter who seemed to look proudly at her handy work, the customary Snape smirk evident on her face.

"Tell them girl!" snarled Umbridge as she manhandled Cho who was crying, she turned to look at the room to see that the woman standing next to Percy, her mother, she was nodding her head. Cho opened her mouth to speak as the oddest thing happened, Cho's tongue rolled out swollen as if a result to a harsh spell or a bad allergic reaction to something.

"I want to see some reprimand—some action!" snarled Umbridge angrily as she held the piece of parchment with all the names of the DA members on it.

"There will be a punished handed out to them—Dumbledore—Potter and Snape need to be—" began Cornelius Fudge looking at Dumbledore who looked like he was preparing a brilliant comeback and he did when he cut fudge in mid sentence.

"But Cornelius Harry and Audrey were just following my orders—as you can see—the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army not Potter's, not Snape's—Dumbledore's," said Albus smoothly as he propped himself on his desk.

"Uncle Al!" began Audrey shaking her head—she couldn't believe it—he was taking the blame for everything, he was falling off the edge for them.

"That is very kind of you Audrey but they'd find out soon enough," smiled Albus as if thanking her as Audrey frowned and shook her head while Harry shared a disbelieving look with her.

"Kingsley—Tonks—Dawlish—you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban on the charges of sedation and treachery towards the ministry where he will wait for a trial until next week," finished Cornelius as Dumbledore looked at them as his head snapped to Severus whose hand was inside his cloak pocket holding his wand as if ready to attack. Albus smiled at the man thanking him as his wife looked on worriedly. Fawkes squawked from his perch and sat down coyly on Audrey's shoulder as he rubbed his head against hers.

"Oh! But Cornelius you don't think—what is that saying—go quietly?" asked Albus a little taken aback as he got off his desk and hurried off behind his desk as his eyes fell on Audrey and Harry, one twitched as if telling them something—like he wanted to wink.

"This is it—I have had enough—Take him!" snarled Umbridge.

Fawkes then squawked in a very phoenix like manner as he swooped off Audrey's shoulders and onto his master's shoulders as Albus winked at Audrey and was gone in a fury of fire as his hand grabbed hold of Fawkes's tail feathers.

The force of the apparition was so violent that it shook the whole room as Audrey noticed someone had pulled her into them protecting her from harm. It was Harry, he had acted like a shield protecting her from the apparent harm. He had fallen over her in order to save them both, as he moved and stood up placing a hand in front of Audrey which she took gratefully. She could see the others in the room stirring awake as she noticed her father push his cloak away from his face along with her grandmother's, he had used his long black cloak to secure them from the fire seeing that it was made from synthetic material that was fire proof—something most potions masters used and Severus did after the stupid Granger girl had put his cloak on fire in her first year—Gryffindor prat!

"Now what?" asked Kingsley coughing as the minister turned to him.

"Dolores—seeing that—Hogwarts will need a head—I would prefer it if you would take that role—I trust most currently," said Fudge placing a light hand on Umbridge's shoulder as the woman couldn't contain her evil smile as the other people in the room had rather horrified looks on their faces.

"Very well—Cornelius—I will see to it that the discipline is maintain," smirked Umbridge looking nastily at Audrey and Harry.

"Honestly!" began the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black as the room turned to him.

"Dumbledore and I may have disagreed on many items—but honestly—you can't deny—the man has style—no one can really take his place!" finished Phineas as he nodded while the other portraits agreed and applauded for him.

"Enough!" snarled Umbridge as she turned to Filch who had been summoned to clear up the mess.

"Mr. Filch I would request the urgent removal of all the unnecessary portraits in the school—beginning with his office!" snapped Umbridge.

"Yes ma'am," said Filch evilly as he happily began his work like a good like minion he was.

* * *

><p>News about Dumbledore's departure spread like wild fire, seeing Umbridge sitting in Dumbledore's chair for breakfast the next morning made every one look at the sombre and grave head table disappointedly, they could tell the teachers looked rather down seeing Dumbledore wasn't present and cracking his customary morning jokes, even professor McGonagall who normally held a stern expression looked at her full mug of tea in utter disappointment.<p>

A few discussed about Umbridge's tyrannous policies while others blamed the DA for Dumbledore's departure, but this was not the only thing that made the lives of students pathetic. Umbridge had gone all the way and banned all social groups outside classes—even the choir practices were cancelled, there would be no more Hogsmeade visits and no one was allowed to associate with Hagrid who had been put on probation. Worst of all, whoever had been a member of the DA and had, had their names on the DA list had been scrutinized about their activities and then given severe mass detention as they had to write five parchments of "I will not break the rules again," as the inquisitorial squad supervised them.

But the fifth years did not have any more time to care about this—they had OWLS approaching and everyone just sat either in the library or in the common room studying and trying to remember whatever they could.

The first OWL was transfiguration and although Audrey did lose out on two marks, she did pretty well on her practical exams; she had a feeling possibly even better than Hermione had managed seeing that she wasn't so pleased with her results. Defence was the second paper and most of the DA members were very happy with their results, Harry was talking about how the examiner who had come in for the DADA practical asked him to produce his patronus and supported what he was trying to put across, Harry was excepting a result for this exam. Charms was alright and Potions went exceptionally brilliant for Audrey seeing how excited she had been for that paper hoping she had done justice to it but she knew she had when the examiner who had said to have failed students in the previous years have called her outstandingly marvellous and even tried her strengthening potion on herself, seeing the effects she had smiled at Audrey and shown her, her grade, Audrey was very pleased. The last and final paper arrived and after the theory in the morning they had astronomy practicals in the night.

The night was a pleasant one, everyone was told to find Venus, the north star, the great bear and a few other constellations which the examiner had noted in the sky, the students got to work as the examiner supervised them. A sudden blast was heard coming from Hagrid's hut as people looked away from their telescopes and squinted their eyes to look at what was happening down there as they saw smoke rising quickly from the outskirts of the forest where Hagrid's hut was situated.

"Let go!" came a might roar from that direction as everyone tried there best to focus their lenses towards that direction, they were all dangerously leaning against the safety railings.

"Now—please—please get back to your exam—there are only twenty minutes left," announced the examiner as no one really cared as to whether he existed or not. They could now see a thin feminine figure running towards the hut, her wand in her hand as she blew some people out of her way.

"Unhand him instantly!" snarled Minerva angrily as she brandished her wand at the aurors and Umbridge who were busy laughing as the ropes binding Hagrid were pulled by one of the aurors.

"What has he done to you—let him go!" snarled Minerva as someone threw a stunner at her, she deflected it.

"You see Minerva—Hagrid was told to vacate the property long ago but he hasn't really agreed to this proposal and therefore—he needs to be forced out and anyone who supports him needs to be-put down," smirked Umbridge evilly as Minerva was hit in the chest by five stunners while the Aurors laughed.

"No!" snarled Hagrid as the rage in him awoke suddenly as he went on a rampage setting himself free of the binds and then running berserk and throwing himself on to the aurors almost trampling two as he made his way to the forest.

"Five more minutes!" snarled the examiner—no one really bothered to listen—they all wondered what was going to happen to McGonagall.

Audrey dashed to the dungeons after her exam paper was handed in, she had to see her father, tell him what had happened and make him get her grandmother into the castle. Audrey knocked on his door frantically hoping that he would open up before the Slytherine's arrived and fortunately he did, his angry frown and death glare as if piercing and threatening the knocker.

"Dad!" she said hurriedly as she made her way into his office with any invite. He didn't really bother just shut the door behind him.

"Yes?" he asked pulling off his reading glasses as he placed the book he was reading on his desk.

"Dad! Professor McGonagall—I mean Aunt min—I mean—never mind—she went to save Hagrid from being arrested by the aurors and got shot by stunners—she's still outside dad—do something!" said Audrey pacing the office as Severus shot his eyebrows up, pacing—such a Dumbledore trait—Albus had it, Rachel had it—and now Audrey did as well.

"And what can I do about this?" he asked her strictly.

"You've got to get her inside—to the hospital wing!" she said frowning angrily, what was wrong with him—they were wasting time!

"And what if I get sacked for doing that—what if Umbridge doesn't consider-," he began as Audrey snapped wildly at him.

"You really care what Umbridge thinks after all this!" Shouted Audrey unbelievingly as Severus flinched slightly, he wasn't very used to being shouted at.

"I can't help her Audrey—if I-," began Severus helplessly as Audrey broke him sentence.

"She out there cold and unconscious—we don't know if she's alive or—not—what would you do if it was mum—would you still care to wait for another person to realize she was freezing to death somewhere—or go save her yourself?" snapped Audrey as Severus frowned—why did she put it this way—this did not make any sense—what was he supposed to say?

"Would you still care about what Umbridge thinks?" asked Audrey softly not breaking eye contact. She did not receive a response—well a response she was hoping for anyway, seeing that all he did was shift his weight from one foot to the other like a young boy caught stealing toffees. Audrey threw him a pleading look but once again did not receive a response—so all she could do now was turn around and go back to her common room. Her father had thoroughly disappointed her.

* * *

><p>Audrey woke up the next morning and changed into her uniform quickly as she went down to breakfast. Today was supposed to be a study leave for their final paper on Divination tomorrow—luckily Hermione had Arithmancy instead and she was pretty much sorted in that paper seeing all she had to do was apply the measurements of one scale to another.<p>

Audrey walked towards the Gryffindor table, her eyes going to the head table—not many teachers were present there—apart from Umbridge who was currently buttering her toast sitting on the chair where once the greatest wizard of all time had.

"No please—I'm sorry!" cried someone helplessly from the Slytherine side of the hall as Audrey's eyes snapped to the person in question. A young first year Hufflepuff boy was being hit in the face by Crabbe as the badge on his chest gleamed happily.

"Stop it—don't you see you're hurting him," called Audrey dashing over to the young boys rescue as Crabbe's fist froze mid-air.

"He deserves it!" he glowered like a gorilla he was.

"The only one who deserves a good beating is you—you big buffoon!" snapped Audrey angrily as Crabbe sneered at her holding his fist up angrily, threatening to hit Audrey in the face.

"Now—now Crabbe—you don't want detention from Professor Snape do you—he'll detent you for hitting his little princess," laughed Pansy sarcastically.

"As if—let me teach this little bitch a good lesson!" snarled Crabbe as Draco intervened.

"Stop it—you mustn't hit a lady!" he hissed angrily stopping Crabbe as he turned to look at Audrey disgustedly as an odd feeling crossed Audrey, for the first time in her life she looked deep into Draco's eyes—they were grey clouds of depth as he stared back at her. It was as if Draco had one good bone in his body. Crabbe looked at Draco a little offended but pulled his hand back as the Slytherine's retreated. Audrey scrambled back to the hurt boy with a black eye and what looked like a broken finger. The boy was sobbing heavily.

"Hey—hey—it's okay—it's alright—you'll be fine—come on let's get you to the hospital wing alright!" she smiled at him as he continued to sob. She began escorting him to the hospital wing.

"Hey—come—now don't cry—Madam Pomfrey will fix everything!" she smiled at him as his sobs turned to muffled hiccups.

"What's your name?" she asked him sweetly as they waited for the revolving staircase to come to their service.

"Frank—Frank Court," replied the boy in between hiccups.

"Well—it's nice to meet you Frank—I'm—," she began as Frank gave her a teary smile through as tried to clean his tears.

"I know who you are—Audrey Snape—everybody does—you're as famous as Harry Potter is," smiled Frank as Audrey didn't know whether to smile at him or not.

"You aren't as scary as professor Snape though—although in the beginning they told us you might just be a hag," said Frank blushing—he didn't know whether or not he should have said that, but when Audrey burst out laughing he was pleased. They walked towards the hospital wing as Audrey made Frank sit on one of the empty beds as she walked towards the nurse's office. On her way to the other side of the ward, she noticed a person on the occupied bed, her grandmother, lay there sleeping stilly like she was dead, only her heaving chest told Audrey that she was alive.

"Ms. Ad—I mean Snape—what are you doing here?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she carried a tray of potions and placed them neatly on one of the night stand next to Minerva's bed.

"A boy was hurt," she replied quickly as Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and walked towards Frank who sat up straight.

"Madam Pomfrey—how is my—I mean professor McGonagall," asked Audrey—however hard she tried to she just couldn't get herself to call her grandmother or whatever she was supposed to call her.

"Minerva—is not doing as well as I would have hoped—you see at her age getting hit by one stunner is pretty bad—It's a miracle she's even-," she did not continue but Audrey got the point as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"But—she'll be alright?" asked Audrey urgently as Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.

"Yes dear—don't you worry—a few fellow healers and I'll have your grandmother up and kicking in no time," smiled Madam Pomfrey as Audrey nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey—one last thing-?" said Audrey as the nurse turned to look at her expectantly.

"Who brought—her in?" asked Audrey as Pomfrey gave her a curious look.

"Well Professor Snape of coarse—he called your mother too—she was an immense help seeing reviving her without a blood relation would be almost impossible, very intelligent your father—sometimes I wonder why he didn't just become a healer seeing they get paid so much better than what teachers do," said Pomfrey shrugging as she then made her way to Frank asking him what was wrong with him, diagnosing him.

Audrey turned to look at her grandmother sleeping in the bed as her eyes fell on the large window behind her bed; she walked towards the window as she stuck her face to it. She noticed a woman standing outside Hagrid's hut. A woman in a white sleeveless shirt along with black jeans her black cloak hanging on her hand as she held her wand lightly in the same hand. Someone walked up from near her and then stood next to her, she seemed to be talking to a man dressed in black from head to toe, his arms crossed at the back as they twirled his wand in them carelessly.

Audrey smiled to herself—this was definitely a start—she knew they were going somewhere from here—and with a little more pushing they'd be just like they were when they were 17...but Audrey wasn't going to be raising her hopes too soon—these were unpredictable times anything could happen—anything—there was still some hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So...hope you guys like it...thanks and please review-I really really really like talking to you guys-it takes my mind of stupid stuff!_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_AN/- hey guys just wanted to say THANKS to everyone who review, Favorited, alerted and stuff-also thanks to Jayc since I can't PM you_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

Audrey felt rather unprepared for today's exam and yet was forced to make her way to down to the great hall for Lunch and then wait till everyone finished it off and then the great hall would magically be cleared of all the house tables which would be replaced by single desks and chairs. Thankfully, they could wear whatever they wanted today seeing that it was a Sunday and that the exam had been placed on a very wrong day indeed.

A few hours after Lunch the fifth years stayed back in the hall as a few hours later they had been allotted their seats and a lot of shuffling later they were handed their papers—divination and Arithmancy class would be sitting in the same hall, the exam began at around five in the evening. The papers were handed out and they were being supervised by no one but Umbridge and that auror Dawlish for some reason, who was trying to rub off an impression on Umbridge, he was more annoying than Umbridge, so while thinking of some question she had absolutely no idea the answer to Audrey managed to trip him with her leg. He even fell over once, she couldn't suppress a snigger, he glared at her and made googly eyes as she glared right back at him, he looked at her a little surprised and limped away looking at her.

Ten minutes before submission there were sudden loud bangs that were heard coming from outside, every head was lifted way above their parchments, well apart from Hermione who had finished her paper but was rechecking it for the fifteenth time. Audrey swung her chair back and forth as she looked over to Harry who raised his eyebrows at her in question as she shrugged but gave him a large grin. The bangs grew louder as they got closer.

"Merlin—can't even write the paper in peace, what is happening to this school!" complained Audrey rubbing her head mockingly as Harry wanted to burst out laughing but suppressed it as well as he could but not many people in the class could.

"Silence!" shouted Dawlish angrily as he glared at Audrey to threw him a sneer. Umbridge went for the door, opening it harshly, she peeped out and then opened it completely to go outside and lean from her spot to look for something happening in the corners?

Suddenly a tiny lit fire cracker appeared out of oblivion as it flew at Umbridge's face, she dashed inside not bothering to shut the doors, the firecracker bumped into her pink bottom several times trying to ignite her. A swoosh of wind coming from the door blew away all the papers as the Weasley twins came riding their broomsticks followed by a cackling Peeves and a very angry Filch, the twins then continued to light up crackers and throw them at Umbridge and the rest of the Slytherines as the hall cheered them on. There finishing was marvellous as a giant firecracker transformed into a dragon made out of fire and engulfed Umbridge whole, burning her slightly as she screamed like no tomorrow, the twins then proceeded to fly off into the entrance hall were all the other teachers had gathered as the students dashed outside as well.

"That was for professor McGonagall—and this is from the rest of us," snarled Fred menacingly as he waved his wand over a parcel and then it at Umbridge's feet, the box burst and the contents spread across the entrance hall, it was Fred and George's latest creation, the inflatable swam, it was like a swam in a box, one wave of the wand and all you need to do is throw it in the place you want your own swam in.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" shouted Fred loudly as Peeves bowed and laughed mercilessly.

In all this commotion no one saw what happened, no one noticed Harry fall to the ground as his scar began pricking like no tomorrow.

"You will have to kill me!" smiled Sirius, his hands bound behind his back; he was standing in the room Harry now knew too well to ignore—the room with the blue spheres.

"I will—but first you must get it for me," snapped Voldemort, shouting a crucio as Sirius fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Never," he managed to say as the pain increased.

"Harry?" called Hermione as Harry's breathing became heavier, Neville, Luna, Audrey and Ron were standing around him as Ginny came running to them.

"Hermione—Voldemort's got Sirius," said Harry urgently as he got to his feet instantly and dashed back into the castle his friends on his tail.

"We've got to get to a floo—we need to floo to the ministry!" said Harry in all urgency as he climbed up the stairs.

"But Harry—the floo networks being surveyed by the ministry—if we floo anywhere they'll know!" said Ron as Harry stopped dead.

"And how can you tell if this is not a trap—what if Voldemort just wanted to show you this—to get you to go there—I don't feel too positive about this Harry!" said Hermione unsure as Harry turned to her.

"It can't be—it was like it had been with Ron's dad!" replied Harry.

"Then how come Audrey didn't see it?" asked Ron unsure.

"Because I have been practicing Occlumency," replied Audrey, although there lesson had been cancelled her mother wrote to her every week demanding that she practice it.

"I mean what if Harry's right—what if Sirius really is in danger!" finished Audrey biting her lower lip. She was going to suggest going to her father, after all he was an order member—but he doubted anyone else would concur to that idea.

"Only one way to find out then—floo to Grimmauld Place and talk to someone," replied Hermione.

"But none of the floo networks are unguarded," added Audrey.

"All except—the one in Umbridge's old office!" replied Ron as the group dashed towards the DADA class room, Hermione pulled off the lock and they entered the room, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace Harry stuck his head in.

"Sirius?" he called into the dark kitchen, there wasn't anyone home.

"Harry Potter—is looking for Master?" asked Krecher who had appeared with s crack near the fireplace, he seemed gleeful.

"Where is he Krecher I demand that you tell me this instant!" snarled Harry.

"Master Sirius—is gone Harry Potter—he is hopefully never coming back to this house—oh! My mistress will be so pleased to know Krecher got rid of the boy!" crackled Krecher happily as Harry pulled out his head shaken.

"Harry—what now?" asked Ron as Harry looked at the three of them, the other three were standing guard outside the office.

"Nothing—you guys should get back to the common room," snapped Harry.

"What are you mad—you can't do this alone," said Hermione angrily.

"Yea, Harry we're in the together remember!" snapped Audrey as Harry raised his head, his three friends smiling at him confidently as Harry nodded.

"That you are!" said someone in the back, the four turned to see Umbridge standing there with the inquisitorial squad, Crabbe holding Neville who tried to kick himself free, Draco was holding Luna by her hair while Pansy was holding Ginny with Millicent Bullstrode. Blaise went for Ron while Nott and Goyle caught hold of Audrey and Hermione.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry and ordered him to sit down; the chair automatically clamped his hands down.

"You were going to go see Dumbledore weren't you?" snapped Umbridge gleaming down at him.

"No—I," began Harry as Umbridge slapped her across the face. There was a calm knock at the door as she snapped a brief 'enter'.

"You wished to see me Headmistress?" asked Severus as he opened the door and looked around the room. He wondered why the 'magnificent seven' were standing there.

"Ah... yes Severus—I will need some more Veritaserum please," finished Umbridge urgently.

"You finished my entire stock of three years of the potion," said Severus as coldly as he could.

"Well can't you make any," snapped Umbridge annoyed as Audrey scoffed in the background.

"No—I can't, it takes three months to make just a stable base—however—if you wish to poison him—I have a particular brew that you might like," said Severus as Umbridge thought about it and then shook her head.

"No thank you that will be all!" she said as Severus nodded and then turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!—he's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!" finished Harry helplessly, he had never imagined, he felt belittled that he was now begging for help from Snape.

"What is he talking about Snape—what is this Padfoot?" asked Umbridge angrily as Severus turned frowning to look at Harry, he was trying to put through something—Audrey could tell from his expression that her father was telling Harry that this wasn't true!

"I have no idea," finished Severus looking at Audrey and then turning away walking to his office as fast as he could.

"Well in that case—desperate times call for desperate measure!" said Umbridge pulling of her wand.

"That's illegal," snarled Hermione angrily as Umbridge smiled at her.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him!" smiled Umbridge as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. She was about say the spell when Hermione stopped her.

"Stop—stop please—Harry—Audrey—you've got to tell her where Dumbledore's hiding it," finished Hermione desperately as Umbridge lowered her wand.

"Hiding what?" asked Umbridge unsure as to whether she should trust her.

"The weapon—the weapon that they were going to use against the ministry!" finished Hermione.

"I knew it!" gleamed Umbridge as she let the clamps on Harry's chair open up instantly, as she ordered Goyle and Nott to let go of Hermione and Audrey.

"Come on!" snarled Umbridge as the three walked ahead while she walked behind holding them at wand point.

Audrey and Harry were as clueless as Umbridge as to what was happening but they didn't dare go off track about this as Hermione led them towards the forbidden forest. It was almost eight in the evening and truth to be told it was pretty dark by now, the forest was quite frightful and yet Hermione walked ahead as if searching for something. A few minutes and they reached the clearing that Harry and Audrey recognized they suddenly realized Hermione's plan, but the question was, where was Gwarp?

"Well—where is this—this weapon that you speak off?" asked Umbridge threateningly pointing her wand at the now grouped up students.

"You lied—there's no weapon in reality is there?" snarled Umbridge as they all flinched a little.

"I never really liked children—laughing and making merry all the time when the rest are so busy with life—you don't have a right to enjoy—you dirty blooded prats!" snarled Umbridge angrily as she raised her wand over her head but she suddenly stopped and walked towards them.

"You—you—you have no business here centaurs—this is a ministry matter—clear off!" snarled Umbridge at the group of centaurs who were standing at the slope of the forest as one of the centaurs shot an arrow at her.

"How dare you—you filthy half breed!" snarled Umbridge casting an 'incarceous' as strong large ropes shot out of her wand and strangled the centaur who had attacked, he fell to the ground near the students gasping and trying to set himself free.

"Please—stop it—you'll kill him—please!" begged Hermione as she tried to help the thrashing half man half horse.

"No enough I will have order!" snarled Umbridge as the next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground her wand cracking under a giant foot.

"Gwarp—you came" smiled Hermione as the centaur set himself free and the rest of his group dashed down to attack, some prodding and hurting Gwarp so that he'd throw Umbridge down.

"No—he's innocent don't hurt him!" begged Hermione as Gwarp let Umbridge go; she fell with the herd that caught hold of her limbs.

"Potter! Potter! Tell, them I mean no harm—tell them I will negotiate!" begged Umbridge as Harry looked at her disgustedly. He was about to tell the centaurs but Audrey stepped up and spoke instead of him.

"I'm sorry professor but we mustn't tell lies—remember?" asked Audrey shrewdly as she pulled up her jacket sleeve to show Umbridge the light marks of her punishments, the centaurs then carried Umbridge deeper into the woods, Audrey hoped they would eat her but as far as she knew they only ate fruits, perhaps they'd make an exception.

"Hermione! Audrey! We need to get to Sirius," said Harry urgently as they sprinted out of the forest as fast as they could. When they got to the bridge connecting Hagrid's hut and the forest to the school they found Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny running towards them. Ron handed them there wands back.

"How did you manage to get out?" asked Harry.

"Ron gave Pansy one of Fred's puss drops," said Ginny.

"That's brilliant Ron," said Hermione as Ron blushed a little.

"So how are we getting to the ministry?" asked Neville readily as Harry looked at him.

"No—listen—I don't want you guys to go with me—I have already put you in enough trouble," said Harry shaking his head.

"So you just want us to stay put—what about all that you said—what about the practice sessions and the DA—were they all for nothing?" asked Neville trying to persuade Harry as Harry shook his head, he had no reply.

"Neville's right—we need to stick together Harry!" said Hermione agreeing.

"I think we should wait for some time," said Audrey as everyone turned to her.

"And why is that?" asked Harry annoyed by her suggestion, her voice indicated that she wasn't sure as to whether she wanted to go in the first place.

"Well—I'm sure da—professor Snape must have gone to check up on Sirius and—well you know the order will figure something out—and Harry—you didn't ask an order member—what if Krecher was lying—I mean we know how much he hates Sirius," finished Audrey hoping that he would believe her.

"And what of Snape—he hates Sirius too—what he ignored it!" finished Harry simply his temper rising.

"So your suggesting that he'd let a man die because he has a stupid grudge?" asked Audrey angrily as Harry grew angrier.

"No, ok—I—uh—look Audrey—all I am saying is I don't trust Snape—and I can't trust him about this—or anything else for that matter—but I trust you Audrey—so do you want to come or not?" asked Harry exasperatedly. She didn't reply as Harry grew increasing frustrated.

"He's my godfather Audrey—the only family I've got anymore—what would you do if it were Remus instead!" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Look Harry—I know what you mean but—," she began but he cut her angrily, why was she being so unreasonable—they were wasting time.

"Look! Are you coming or not?" he snarled as Audrey frowned but her answer was soft.

"Not," she replied sheepishly as Harry nodded and then turned to leave the rest followed him leaving Audrey standing there alone on the bridge.

Audrey was greeted by a cold Gryffindor common room; everyone was celebrating in their dormitories, commemorating the Weasley twins. She made her way to her own dormitory as she checked her watch. It would take them up to forty five minutes to reach London if they flew there seeing that there wouldn't really be any other way they could make it sooner, but as far as Audrey knew there brooms where still here in their rooms and Hermione didn't own a broom and nor did Neville or Luna for that matter and even if they did they wouldn't be as fast as a Firebolt or a Lumnox for that matter—which if they used would cut their journey time by half the amount. The girls in her dormitory were giggling and trying to decide which one was the hotter twin, as Lavender took another swig from her smuggled bottle of Butterbeer.

Audrey couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sirius was really there—would she be termed as selfish and scared—Audrey wasn't scared, she was just being logical—it only seemed intelligent to stay back seeing that her father would alert the order—but what if Harry was right what if he didn't—what if Sirius died because her father hadn't alerted the order—No—she shouldn't think that way. Audrey's eyes fell on Hermione's empty bed as she remembered talking to the girl countless times, she remembered how they had talked about the Yule ball on her bed last year—shown each other their dresses, laughed and commented on whether Krum looked better than Roger Davis or not. If this was the logical thing to do then, why had Audrey picked up her broomstick, pocketed her wand and tied her trainers as tightly as she could? Why had she snuck out of the common room? Why was she in the entrance hall mounting her broom? Why was she currently flying over the forest? She cared about her friends—they were important to her and if they were in going to fight—she wasn't going to celebrate and hide in the common room—this was illogical but currently—the right thing to do—or at least it felt right.

* * *

><p>Severus had run down to Hogsmeade and into the Hogshead as he met Aberforth who took him to meet Dumbledore who was hiding in the cellar of the pub.<p>

"We need to check with Black immediate—floo over to the order and send a small party to the ministry I have a feeling Harry wouldn't have paid any heed to Audrey," smiled Dumbledore as Severus rolled his eyes and nodded as he went towards the fireplace.

"Oh and Severus—I require you to return urgently to the castle—I'll meet you there with Umbridge in the hospital wing—stay back—we'll need you to—well let's just say your presence will be necessary," said Albus getting up and asking Aberforth to accompany him somewhere.

Severus flooed into the empty kitchen of Grimmauld place as he dusted robes of his robes, something caught hold of his leg like it was stuck to him like glue.

"No-you'll ruin everything Krecher has set up—you is bad Snape—bad—you'll ruins everything," snarled Krecher as he bit into Severus's leg, his pointed teeth sinking into the man's skin like tiny blades.

"Get off me!" snarled Severus in pain as he hopped on one leg trying to shake Krecher of the other, the elf was biting the same leg that that blasted three headed dog had and now this stupid old elf was biting the lights out of him.

"Get off me you dim little bastard!" snarled Severus angrily as he couldn't even pull out his wand from his robe pocket as his hands tried get the elf off him.

"Krecher—you stupid retard—let go of him!" snarled Nymphadora who had come into the kitchen and tried to pull the elf off Severus as the elf tried to bite her as well and called her mudblood spawn.

"Sirius—Sirius a little bloody help," called Tonks as three people rushed into the kitchen. Rachel tried to pull Krecher from the leg as the elf refuse to let go, Remus caught hold of his the elf's other leg, Molly tried to tickle him under the belly as Krecher was as adamant as hell.

"Fuck—he's killing me!" sneered Severus in pain as Sirius came into the kitchen as he cleaned his hands with a rag and Mad eye Moody and Arthur came with him. Rachel let go off the leg and went for the elf's mouth trying to pull it open.

"Krecher! Krecher! Let-," began Sirius as he stopped in mid sentence and smirked.

"I'll kill you Black—make him fucking stop!" snarled Severus dangerously as Krecher sunk his sharp teeth into his foot further.

"Why—it's so much fun!" chuckled Sirius.

"Sirius!" warned Rachel snapping her head at him as Sirius shook his head.

"Krecher—I demand that you let go of him this minute!"said Sirius bored that his only source of entertainment was also being taken away from now as Krecher let go of Severus's leg.

Severus clenched his leg and hiked up his pant studying the wound as it bleed from almost everywhere.

"Oh dear—Arthur get the kit," said Molly worriedly.

"Fuck that—listen Black—Potter's had a dream that you were captured by the dark lord," began Severus as he spoke to Sirius urgently.

"So Dumbledore needs you to arrange for a small group to get them out of there," said Severus as Arthur got the kit but Severus was already on his feet.

"And who exactly has gone?" asked Molly worriedly, as Rachel pushed him into the seat and pushed his leg onto the other chair and pushed his trouser leg up as she began to tend to it with antiseptic potion and then opened the jar of healing salve.

"Ronald, the girl and Longbottom along with Potter and Granger," said Severus as Moody began calling the order members.

"And what of Audrey?" asked Remus quickly.

"She's at Hogwarts," said Severus certain that she would trust him.

"That's impossible," commented Rachel shutting the jar of the salve as she picked up her denim jacket on the chair

"I need to get back," said Severus as he stood.

Rachel knew he was going to check up on Audrey but Rachel had raised the girl—however much Rachel wanted to believe Severus that Audrey was still at the castle—Rachel thought that she would have raised Audrey very badly if she wouldn't have gone with her friends.

* * *

><p>Audrey flew at full speed but she didn't come across anybody else, she hadn't expected to see, she had left a way later than they had, so when the Big Ben came into view Audrey began to descend her flight, once of her broomstick, in a safe deserted spot, she walked through the muggle crowds with a large sports broomstick in her hand. A few stared at the odd object in her hand while a few others could care less. She suddenly crashed into a hefty boy who was surrounded by his friends as they laughed about something. The fat blonde boy helped her up but froze when he saw the broomstick in her hand. Audrey smiled politely at him, apologized and then ran towards the end of the street; she could feel the boy's eyes follow her till she was out of his sight.<p>

Audrey remembered Harry tell her about his time at the hearing and how Mr. Weasley and he had made their way to the ministry through the only muggle way to the ministry. Audrey frantically looked for the red phone booth, when she found it, well in all truth she found five of them in a line, she checked her pocket for any money and she pulled out three Knuts. Damnit!

She walked past the five phone booths wondering which ones to try as her eyes fell on one that was in the absolute corner, isolated from the rest, she walked towards it with a frown as she noticed a small blue flyer in the booth that read "Insert a Knut and dial magic for MOM" Audrey let her mouth drop. Any, stupid muggle would have thought that it might be one of those phone sex lines and may or may not call, but Audrey knew what it really was.

Audrey got into the booth and inserted the Knut into the pay phone and dialled 62442 that spelt magic in numbers and pushed the receiver under her ear trying to listen to the operator. It was a recorded message.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic helpline—please press three to enter the premises or terminate the call within three seconds from now," finished the message as Audrey quickly pressed the number three.

"Thank you for using the ministry helpline, we hope you have a pleasant time—please place the receiver back so that we can carry forward the required procedures," said the message as the engage tone was heard as the booth began to shake and move under her, in a matter of seconds the booth became something like an elevator and deposited her into the almost empty atrium, she passed the large empty desk around it as she walked into one of the gold elevators and then pressed the sixth button that said Department of Mysteries. The elevator burst to life as it went backwards instead on up like Audrey had been expecting, she pulled out her wand shrunk the broom she was carrying and placed it into her pocket.

"Department of Mysteries, current occupants recorded: 6, unrecorded occupants: 14," said the elevator as it opened the doors and Audrey stepped out, she opened the large door that read "Do not trespass unless unspeakable," she did not heed the message as she entered the room, it was like walking into one of her dreams, this was the same place that mister Weasley had been attacked by that snake, Audrey felt a clench of fear in her stomach but she walked forward her wand in her hand, walking through rows of those blue orbs as she made her way to the area where the a voice was talking, she recognized it instantly to belong to no other than Lucius Malfoy himself. She walked quietly as she stood behind a large column of those orbs.

Audrey saw at least 12 masked death eaters along with Lucius Malfoy who was walking towards Harry and then there was Bellatrix who snarled at Harry for calling Voldemort by his name.

"Now—now Bella they're just kids," offered Lucius pushing Bellatrix behind.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry his voice wasn't very bold, he too knew that the six of them were not good enough for so many death eaters.

Audrey rolled her eyes at his question, she had been right—she knew it, she knew Harry was smart enough to have realized that she had been right too.

"Merlin, you are such a stupid boy aren't you!" snarled Bellatrix as Neville twirled his wand in his hand impatiently as he pointed it at Bellatrix. Audrey slowly levitated some of the orbs and placed them on the ground with the help of her wand as she cleared some place on one of the shelves and got a decent shot at the death eaters over Luna's hair as she closed one of her eyes getting an aim, any minute now she would have to bring up a diversion to help them get out of her, but truth was she didn't remember the way back seeing this place looked the same everywhere—just like a bloody maze of orbs.

"The dark lord only showed you what he wanted you to see—come now Harry—don't you want to know the reason why you are the chosen one—the reason you have that scar—the reason why you share such a strong connection with the dark lord?—I'll give you all your answers—all you've got to do is hand he that prophecy," offered Lucius innocently as a large death eater stepped closer to Harry as he dived for the prophecy but was blasted off into a close column of prophecies, his limbs as if disappearing into thin air, Audrey knew the configuration of the magic wasn't as strong as it was meant to be and therefore the spell wasn't completely successful but never the less he had been blasted of his feet for the time being.

"Audrey!" said Hermione smiling to herself as Harry indicated that they run immediately as he shot a stupefy in front of him as the death eaters disappeared with a wisps of dark smoke. They ran in two, everyone except Harry as Ginny took off with Neville and Luna. Harry ran in one way, he was alone being chased by four death eaters seeing that he had the prophecy. Greyback, Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rudolphus were all on Harry's trail. Audrey dashed behind him as she found him surrounded by the four, duelling like crazy.

"Now, this is particularly unfair—won't you say—one against four?" called Audrey loudly boldly as Bellatrix and her husband looked at her.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" asked Bellatrix angrily.

"Ignore me!" smirked Audrey as she raised her wand and cast spell after spell as she duelled Bellatrix with an odd professional grace she had no idea where she got it from, her magic didn't feel like it always did—it was different as if more powerful than she had ever come across—maybe the Dumbledore in her was waking up as her triple stunner hit Bellatrix blasting her off her feet as Rudolphus looked at his wife fly off and when he looked ahead.

"Bye!" smiled Audrey her fist hitting Rudolphus in the gut as his mask flew off and Audrey head butted him making him crash into one of the large shelves of prophecies.

"Audrey!" called Harry motioning her ahead as she ran towards him; he pulled her hand into his as the four death eaters followed them like flies on food.

"I'm sorry," he said as they ran down the aisle of prophecies.

"Shut up Potter!" she snapped throwing stunners as the death eaters deflected them easily. Harry smiled as they continued running. The death eaters disappeared as they took a sharp turn into one of the aisles. They continued running finally crashing into the rest. Luna was bleeding furious due to a cut lip while Neville had what looked like a swollen mouth; Ron was removing shards of glass dangerously close to his eye as Hermione helped Ginny fix the cut on her foot.

A dark wisp of smoke came whizzing down the aisle towards them, Ginny angrily got up and raised her wand at the aisle in front of her.

"Reducto!" she snarled the spell missed the death eater but hit a neighbouring shelf instead, nothing happened in the beginning but a few seconds later the shelves shook wildly and toppled one on top of the other like a set of dominos.

"Come on!" said Harry holding on to Audrey's hand as Neville pulled Luna and Ginny with him, the shelves refused to stop falling as Harry finally spotted a door, hoping to Merlin it was a door to the atrium, but then again when was the last time his life had been so easy.

He paused and held Audrey back into him but the people who rammed into them made all of the fall off the edge of the door frame and towards the ground that was six stories below into a room adjoining the atrium that had been sealed away by some sort of magical ward.

As they fell Harry let go off Audrey due to the pull being faster when the weight was more, but when they reached a few inches off the ground, they paused, as if floating in the air and then they were unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

The group raised themselves and dusted their clothes as Harry looked around noticing an empty arch way on a patch of unsteady raised land. He walked closer to it as he heard voices coming through it—there was something that looked like an almost translucent veil covering the archway, but was visible now seeing the dust had flown all over and covered it, but the dust acted oddly, it floated in nothingness forming a almost translucent curtain of an invisible matter.

"What are these voices?" asked Harry looking curious at the veil.

"Voices? What voices Harry—there are no voices!" said Hermione worriedly.

"They're coming from the other side of the archway—can't you hear them?" he asked turning to them with the prophecy in his hand. Audrey felt something trail down her cheek, blood, blood was pouring out of a furious cut that opened up on her face and then one on her hand, her hand traced her face as Harry's eyes grew grave.

"Audrey behind you!" he shouted as Audrey turned but she was too late, Rudolphus already had his dirty hands around her as the rest of the group were gotten hold off by the death eater, Bellatrix very proudly holding Neville as he thrashed around shouting "'et e o" with a swollen tongue or whatever of let me go he could manage with spit flying all over the place.

Lucius walked towards Harry, his arrogant head raised in pride as the rest of the death eaters stood along the sides smirking evilly as Bellatrix laughed menacingly every now and then as her laughter made a shiver run down Audrey's spine she wondered how this woman came to be so demented.

"Did you really think—were you so naive as to think and you—and a bunch a fifteen year olds could stop—us," scoffed Lucius as Audrey thrashed around trying to bite Rudolphus as the man slapped her face twice and then poked his wand into her bleeding cheek making her look at him as she spat on his face making Rudolphus more angrier as he ground the cut further making her face sting harshly.

"Who is she anyways—doesn't seem to be like one these bad blooded ones," called Bellatrix as Lucius turned to look at her and walked to Audrey smiling at her.

"She is the girl who was supposed to be bethroated to Draco," smiled Lucius as he traced a slow finger down Audrey's bleeding face, she threw him a sneer.

"She can't be our Astoria-I mean Fanny is pretty ugly-but this-this girl doesn't look like Fanny!" said Bellatrix unbelievably as Lucius laughed.

"Oh! She isn't Astoria—she is the one the dark lord was so inquisitive about all this year," gave Lucius as Audrey looked at him with a frown.

"Snape—I can identify that look anywhere—she is Snape's kid!" asked Bellatrix unbelievably as Lucius nodded.

"Who the bloody hell would want to fuck that nasty bastard—must be that whore Adams!" laughed Bellatrix gleefully.

"Shut up—!" sneered Audrey as loudly as she could; she thrashed a little more as Rudolohus slapped her hard.

"What's wrong love didn't daddy teach you to fight with people from your own category—high dreams like daddy?—are you having them dearest?" asked Bellatrix amusedly as she laughed along with the few other death eaters.

"Oh no—Snape refuses to acknowledge her—that was why Astoria still remains my favourite for Draco—but this one—this one—she is feisty—they're way better aren't they Rudy?" asked Lucius loudly as his brother in law snorted in amusement as his wife blushed in a corner as she laughed like a mad woman.

"You disgust me," put Audrey as simply as she could as Rudolphus laughed. Lucius smirked at Audrey and pushed a harsh finger down her cheek making her bruise burn intensely.

"Draco would like her as a gift—his own little slave," smiled Bellatrix nodding.

"Very good suggestion Bella," replied Lucius as he pranced his way back towards Harry who clenched his wand tightly in his hand a loathing look on his face as Lucius smiled at him, his face fell into a rather grave look as he spoke.

"So Potter—I'll let you decide—give me the prophecy—or watch your friends die!"Finished Lucius his hand outstretched as Harry glanced over at his friends as Bellatrix tightened her hold on Neville as he said a few words "on't ive it to im arry,"

Harry couldn't help it, there was no way out of this—he raised his hand and handed the prophecy to Lucius with a defeated sigh as Bellatrix's cold laugh could be heard in the background as Lucius smirked at his achievement, when there was light behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Reviews required-walk in invitations-just press the review button and say what you want to-really looking forward to know what you guys think of this chapter and the story-also I needed to know if you guys want a little M situation in the next book-I mean I have never before written it-read several but haven't ventured in to it before-so if you guys wanna have a little smut or whatever I wouldn't mind changing my rating-although a fair warning I might just a be a little amateurish while writing it-so it would be nice your some constructive criticism-No flames!-So tell me what you think-and maybe I can ask a friend for some help while writing the M chapters.-everyone s opinion counts so if you think that it should remain a T then I am cool with it...it's just a thought...so I wanna know yours-be my focus group guys!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**AN/- not my best but I really want to start with the half blood prince-I mean it is much more promising I assure you-really long chapters in that one-also i still hope you enjoy this-it's not that bad either.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

Lucius turned behind to see what the Potter boy had been gaping at.

"Get away from my Godson!" snarled Sirius as his fist came in contact with Lucius's face dismantling a few teeth along with his jaw as his mouth bled furiously, the prophecy fell out of his hands and onto the floor as it broke to nothing.

Sirius took Harry under his arm and pulled him behind a raised portion of the ground as he shot his spells from behind it fighting off two death eaters at the same time Lucius and Macnair. The rest of the order began to appear as Tonks helped Luna get out of Greyback's grip while Remus threw Bellatrix of track while Neville helped Remus out. Similarly Ginny and Hermione were helped out by Kingsley and Mad eye.

Rudolphus pulled Audrey to the side with him, pulling her to a corner by pulling her hair as he crashed into someone from behind, he turned to look back.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do to my daughter Rudolphus?" asked Rachel her hands across her chest. Rudolphus gulped a little.

"Thought as much," said Rachel shaking her head pitifully as Rudolphus threw Audrey at Rachel and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Rachel who held her daughter tightly as she pulled her wand out.

"You don't scare me Adams!" snarled Rudolphus.

"Good for you!" said Rachel as all Audrey noticed was her mother pushing her behind her back as the next thing she knew, spells were flying all over the place as Audrey saw her wand on the ground near Rudolphus's feet, she dived for it as she rolled and got it into her hands.

"Ooo...mummy and baby fighting it out!" cackled Bellatrix as she joined Rudolphus in the fight, throwing continuous crucios at Rachel as she blocked each with equal agility and grace. Audrey had never seen this side of the mother as the ground under the two death eaters shook violently, the ground sprouted two earthen hands and caught hold of them and tried to crush their bones.

"Don't every touch my daughter again!" snarled Rachel twisting her wand so skilfully that the hands began to do what she was doing to her wand.

"Bloody hell!" whispered Audrey her mouth dropped as she looked at the magic her mother was bringing out, once the death eaters got out the grasp of the hands they were fighting with defence techniques as Audrey joined in. She couldn't believe it her mother was so good at this—it must be the Dumbledore in her—Audrey couldn't believe it—the woman who had a problem with her daughter practicing defence spells was way better than anyone Audrey had witnessed before—the woman who would ground her daughter when she read about defence spells was so tactful her spells never missed even once and nor were they mediocre spells each one was unseen by Audrey and skilfully mastered that one swish of the non-verbal was all it took for them to blast Rudolphus away as Bellatrix flew off into a wisp of smoke towards Harry and Sirius.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Audrey as she threw another stunner at Rabastan, Rudolphus's brother who had now taken his brother's place.

"My dad taught me—spinner training—only time fruitfully spent with that man!" said her mother as she did some really cool twisty moves with her hand as Rabastan missed it by a stand.

Audrey looked away from her mother as her attention was diverted by the rest of the order fighting like professionals. Audrey saw Remus fighting with two unmasked death eaters as Neville helped him seeing Remus had fixed his tongue. Luna fought with Mad Eye who was giving her directions while Kingsley and Hermione were back to back—Ron was with his brother Bill as Bill was pretty good at charms and was thrashing a death eater around and Tonks and Ginny had partnered up. Sirius and Harry were fighting Lucius and Bellatrix as Harry shot an Expelliarmus at Lucius, Sirius couldn't have been prouder as he managed to finish Lucius off with rather mediocre spells.

Sirius was smirking as Bellatrix came to fight with him, they had more fun fighting because they were related, calling each other names, mocking and teasing seemed like Sirius was enjoying this as his latest conversation with Bellatrix was going something like this,

"How was prison cousin—did they not have a pissy mirror there for you?"

"Not that you'd need one seeing you and your sister are as ugly as dung—well atleast sissy is not deranged,"

"Atleast we got married"

"No wonder you ended up mental and in prison,"

"No wonder you got your ass in jail because you had worthless mudblood friends,"

"Yea well guess what cousin—my godson's going to get our old home and you can't do any fucking thing about it!" laughed Sirius as Bellatrix grew severely still as Sirius continued laughing, their duel taking him dangerously close to the veil as Harry tried to pull him away.

It was in the spur of the moment that it all happened, that Bellatrix shot the Avada at Sirius and that very second he dodged it pushing Harry away from the spell, but he lost his balance and fell through the veil into nothingness. Any second now, any second Sirius would appear from the other side—he was a practical joker he was only pretending to have disappeared—he hadn't really gone anywhere—he was just—where was he—WHERE WAS SIRIUS? He couldn't be dead—he just couldn't—No, not Sirius—he was Sirius—and Sirius couldn't just die! HE COULDN'T.

Audrey looked at her mother she was busy defending them against Rabastan as another death eater joined them. Audrey let her be—she knew she'd be alright—she dashed over to the empty arch way as Harry lay on his stomach his one hand inside the archway holding on to something, Audrey came to a stop next to him and grab what Harry was as they pulled simultaneously.

"Damnit! Sirius—didn't I tell you not to eat all that meat!" snarled Audrey trying her best to help him. They pulled like crazy but it was if something was pulling him back.

"Remus!" shouted Audrey out for help as Harry almost let go seeing how slippery his hand had become because of sweat.

Remus turned to look in her direction as he squinted his eyes to see what was going on; he swung his wand around, over and around his head as the death eater was blasted off his hinges and into Rabastan who crashed into the other one besides him, setting Rachel free as they both dashed to help Harry and Audrey save Sirius. They grabbed hold of the same hand.

"Sirius—throw up your other hand—for f***sake!" snarled Rachel begging and hoping to Merlin he was still alive.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Rachel again threateningly as they tried to pull him up, she sighed relieved when she heard a muffled response from the other side as he shook violently and then threw up his other hand. Rachel dived head first for it and caught hold of it and almost fell into the veil herself if it weren't for Remus who caught her by the waist. They pulled Sirius out in a few minutes his head came up first after that the rest of his torso and his hands as he used them to push himself up although his friends and godson and Audrey were still pulling him out. When he was out completely only then did they unhand him, all them sat around him breathing heavily as if relived that he was alive and breathing along with them even if he looked psychologically shaken. Harry looked at Audrey who smiled at him lightly, as Harry then turned his eyes to look at Sirius, who was sharing a look of gratefulness with his two other friends. He turned to look at Harry and Audrey who smiled at him while Harry pushed himself into Sirius hugging him like he had never before as Sirius pushed his arms around the boy.

"The dark lord is here—he's here!" cackled Bellatrix brandishing her mark all over the place as she traced it lovingly, as she threw crucio after crucio at the group. Rachel lunged forward as she blocked each and every curse she threw at them. Audrey stood up next to her wand out and pointed out at Bellatrix.

"Ooo...little Snapey-poo is going to help Mummy?" said Bellatrix in a slickly sweet way.

"My name's Audrey!" snapped Audrey cracking her neck once as she threw a stinging jinx at Bellatrix followed by hexes both hitting the deranged woman in the face and then near the heart. Bellatrix fell off her feet and on her bottom as she began laughing again. Audrey could feel her blood turning cold as a shiver ran down her spine. Voldemort was there—right there outside the room standing in the ministry lobby near the gigantic fountain.

"Harry—No!" shouted Remus as he jumped over Sirius who tried to grab the running boy who ran into the lobby.

"Harry!" called Audrey as she ran behind him.

"Audrey no—stop!" called Rachel as she almost caught hold of her daughter's hand but her hand slipped through hers. Rachel called after her again as Audrey stopped suddenly mid-way, clutching the right side of her stomach.

"Audrey!" shouted Rachel as she could see a red patch appear on Audrey's jacket as blood soaked it. Rachel ran to her daughter as she helped her stand steady, she looked that at the wound as blood poured out of the side of her stomach. It was as if a bullet had gone through her back and gotten out of the front, her breathing was laboured.

"Oh! Sweetheart—it ok—lean into mummy!" said Rachel as Audrey followed as Rachel placed a arm around her daughter, Hermione and Ginny came running to check on her.

"Harry—forget—about—me—Harry needs—maximum help!" said Audrey as she sat down on the ground holding her bleeding wound as Remus crouched next to her.

"Harry—will be fine—Dumbledore—is here," offered Hermione helping Audrey lift her t-shirt under her open jacket as Remus traced her wound.

"Can't be fixed Rachel—we need to take her back to the school—Poppy and some potions can help," replied Remus as someone cackled in the back.

"So sad—lovely—daddy didn't teach you tricks of the trade!" gave Bellatrix as Rachel got up in anger but before she could do much Bellatrix disappeared into the wisps of smoke.

"Want to see what my mum taught me?" growled Audrey trying to get up her wand in her hand as she groaned and sat back down as her mother looked at her strictly.

"The solution to everything is not brandishing your wand," snapped Rachel.

"Learn to ignore things!" said Rachel angrily, although her wand was in her hand ready if the death eaters tried to attack, but they didn't, they just bundled up and disappeared everyone apart from Lucius who lay unconscious near the veil.

"Come," said Rachel helping her daughter up as they made their way towards the ongoing fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

The previously beautiful Atrium sat destroyed in shambles as the fountain that had been the glory of the lobby was now completely destroyed apart from the tiny gold elf standing submissively and the goblin who was supposed to be counting his coins although his nose and balding head had been broken into half.

Voldemort stood on one side as his wand was raised as well while Dumbledore seemed ready to repel anything he would send their way, Harry stood behind him. Voldemort turned to look at the audience that they were receiving, he smiled at them and then disappeared in a swirl of dust as Harry fell to his feet, twitching like mental. Dumbledore kneeled over Harry as the boy twitched jerking from side to side every few seconds as he held his scar pressing his palm into it as his sweat mixed with tears of pain.

"Harry—it is not how you are alike—it is how you are not!" said Dumbledore leaning over the boy as Rachel tried helped her daughter up. Audrey's breath was laboured; she wasn't going to stay conscious for long.

"You're the weak one—because you'll never know love—or friendship—and I feel sorry for you," said Harry with whatever strength he had in his body as Voldemort pulled out of his body and towered over him.

"You're a fool Harry Potter—and you will lose everything," scoffed Voldemort as a sudden opening of grates was heard as Aurors flooed into the place with the minister of magic. They walked forward hurriedly as they came across a sight, Voldemort looking dumbstruck as a angry looked crossed his face as he disappeared with a swish of his robes as Sirius dashed to his godson as he helped Harry steady up on his feet.

"He's back—he's really back!" exclaimed Fudge shocked as hell as the reporters who had flooed over were continuous snapping pictures of Harry as he and Sirius made their way out of the atrium.

* * *

><p>Remus ran as fast as he could, his god daughter was in his arms unconscious and losing large amount of blood, her limp body was growing colder by the second as he rushed into the hospital wing placing her onto the empty bed opposite Minerva's who was asleep. Rachel took Audrey's blood soaked jacket off as her thin white t-shirt was seen with her a dark regal red blotch.<p>

Rachel sat down next to Audrey's head as she stroked her hair lightly, looking around as the other children were being tended to. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were fixed up quickly and told to go back to their dormitories by poppy to get some sleep. Ron and Neville were told to do the same but Harry refused to listen to the nurse unless she tended to Audrey first—in the end—Sirius forced down the vial of dreamless sleep potion down his godson's throat forcefully sedating him for rest of the night. Sirius got himself a cast on his sprained hand as he was now sleeping in his bed with professor Sinistra cuddling up against him stroking his chest lightly her eyes closed as one of Sirius's arms was carefully around her pulling her tightly against him.

Rachel waited for Remus to come back from where he had gone, the sound of quick footsteps jolted her to look up and towards the open doors of the infirmary. Remus had returned and he brought Severus with him, Severus carried a black satchel with him out of which he pulled out a few well chosen potions and then handed the bag full of vials to Poppy who accepted it gratefully and hurried went into her office.

"Remus!" called Tonks she brought in a injured Bill Weasley and Remus went to tend to Bill.

Severus looked at his daughter who was breathing heavily.

"I'll be needing assistance," said Severus bowing his head ever so slightly in Rachel's direction as she nodded understandingly.

"Push up her t-shirt," he said pulling out his wand as Rachel did what she was said as she exposed the bloody wound on her daughters abdomen, it had gotten worse than what it had been there, no wonder she had lost consciousness. Severus waved his wand over Audrey's injury cleaning the wound of the blood along with her clothes. The wound was now clear of the blood as the pale flesh could be seen clearly through and through as if it was a rather large body piercing although gone terribly wrong. He traced his fingers across the wound as Rachel looked on worriedly.

"Bellatrix?" he asked as he flinched when Audrey unconsciously groaned in pain.

"Yea—who else—I swear—that woman has some issues!" snarled Rachel blinking back tears as Audrey groaned again as she was stirring into consciousness.

"One of her specialties," he said rubbing his left shoulder where he still had the scars from the deranged witches attacks from thirteen years ago when he had to "prove" himself to them—that he had redeemed his "mudblood loving ways".

"You can fix it right?" asked Rachel cautiously.

"Oh, I can fix it—but it'll leave scars for good," he told Rachel as they both looked at Audrey who was stirring awake.

"She's awake," smiled Rachel as Audrey groaned in pain.

"I wouldn't be so happy—it's going to be worse," said Severus as he slipped on gloves as he picked up the bottle of dittany.

"Hold her down," he said simply as he leaned over the bed to get a better position.

"Why would I hold her down?" asked Rachel as Severus glared at her making her roll her eyes and pushed Audrey down by her shoulders.

"What're 'll doing?" said a raspy voice into Rachel's ears as Rachel smiled at her daughter, push her down? for what joy?—it was just a bit of dittany!

Severus poured the bottle of dittany into Audrey's wound and saved some to cover the above, he was of the thought that Rachel was holding Audrey down, but he was stupid to think she'd listen to him. The second the dittany hit the flesh inside—it began to react with the flesh making it bubble up as slowly make her body create new cells and tissues to form newer flesh and stitch the wound back together extremely slowly—seeing that the wound was deep dittany would work slower, the slower it worked the more pain it caused. Audrey's body jerked up in pain as howled her lungs out thrashing around like a wounded dog.

"Rachel!" barked Severus as Rachel tried to get a hold on her daughter but she couldn't push her down alone. All the shouting woke Aurora up who came into help them.

"Lupin!" barked Severus as Remus came running in and pushed a hand down on Audrey's abdomen trying to make sure Audrey didn't hurt herself more, Aurora pushed her thrashing legs down while Rachel made sure her hands remained on her sides. Severus went for her head as pushed his weight over her shoulders pressing her to the bed as she shook her head crying in pain shouting for someone to help her. He bit his lips as she cried in pain, but this was the only way to help her out. He sat down on the bed cupping her face as he pushed her into the bed while he whispered softly into her ears.

"It's alright—it'll be over in a few minutes—Audrey—stop thrashing around—you're brave enough—you went to help your friends—you were so brave—this is nothing—calm down," he said as softly as he could.

"But—pappa—it hurts-!" she cried sniffing and sobbing loudly.

"I know—but give it two minutes—it will be over in two minutes I promise—you won't have an opening in your stomach I promise," he said placing a lopsided kiss on the side of her head.

"But—pappa," she began crying in pain.

"Hush, hold onto my hand—hold it tightly," he instructed as she looked into his eyes as he gave her a smile as she cried a load groan as Rachel let one hand free as Audrey gripped her father's forearm in pain sinking her fingers into the material of his robes pressing hard as she cried in pain.

"It's over Drey—just a little more," said Remus as he checked up on the wound which was almost filled as the dittany worked on her mesoderm and then the ectoderm leaving a deep scar on her abdomen as the area still throbbed but it wasn't unbearable and Audrey stopped thrashing as Aurora spoke to Remus and went back to get some sleep. Severus let go of her as did Rachel. Tonks called Remus again stating Dumbledore wanted to see him immediately.

"Doesn't hurt anymore," Audrey said a stupid smile on her face sweat all over.

"It doesn't," he replied kissing her lightly on the head as he pulled out a white handkerchief from his robes and wiped her sweat with it, she yawned lightly.

"Drink this and get some sleep," he instructed as she swallowed the dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. He then turned to look at Rachel who was bandaging the scar.

"Leave it open—it needs to breath to heal," he said sitting down in the chair next to hers. She sighed pushing herself into the chair.

"It frieghtens me that she was so brave—stupid Potter rubbing of on her,"

"No—she was always this way—fighting for everyone else—coming home with dirty clothes and black eyes,"

"Doesnt it scare you?"

"Sometimes—I suppose I am used to it by now,"

"How do you get use to it when you haven't been there for her since forever—I am a pathetic father-I don't know why she still wants to believe I am the best,"

"You still doubt yourself?" she asked him a little surprised, according to what Audrey wrote, Severus seemed to be way more than what Rachel had excepted any father to be, she always considered it as situational seeing that Severus had just found out about her—but she could tell why Audrey loved him so much—he cared so much that he thought he was useless—he wanted to do so much more—for the first time in her life Rachel felt sorry for him—she felt like it was her fault that Severus and their daughter did not share what one would call an ideal relationship—although it was the beginning of something—Rachel could tell just how much he loved—Rachel could tell just how much he had missed out on—Rachel could tell his defeat and Rachel could she herself as the cause.

"All the time," he replied a while later as Severus checked on his daughter's vitals, Rachel was already asleep as her head lolled on to his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Audrey opened her eyes to see known surroundings around her; Audrey didn't understand why every time she closed her eyes she'd end up in the hospital wing. She looked at the bed besides hers as Harry slept on it peacefully; empty vials of dreamless sleep potion lay on the side table of his bed. Audrey could see finger marks on his face, this obviously meant he had been forcefully sedated; his head was turned towards her as he had a worried expression on his face. Sirius had his hand in a sling as he slept on the bed next to Harry's as Professor Aurora Sinistra slept snuggled into him. Remus was standing outside in the dark, Tonks stood next to him as she stood in her toes and kissed him, pulling him away with her to merlin knew where.<p>

Audrey tried to move towards the right as she cringed in pain but when she looked away she noticed her parents sitting on wooden chairs next to each other rather uncomfortably, but there was something off.

Audrey blinked continuously trying to figure out whether she was high on the potions or whether her mind was deceiving her. Her mother had her head on her father's shoulder, her lips touching it as her breath flew across his satin teacher's robe making the ripples move back and forth lightly. Audrey wondered if it was an unconscious move or had her mother been worried and found no one but her father to find comfort in, Audrey didn't know which one it was, but had no heart to wake her or him. He seemed so much more relaxed his hands folded on his chest, her hand looped through his arm her head resting on his shoulder as her father had a clear expression in his face, he looked relaxed and carefree while her mother seemed like her muscles had finally decided to get some rest, Audrey knew how stiff her mother was when she slept no wonder she had those dark circles under her eyes which she had worked her ass of getting rid of, but look at her now—not one frown on either of their faces and they didn't even stir—possibly worried they might wake the other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I cannot kill Sirius-never have-never can , never will-because I love him! and I don't have to prove any points like JKR, because she's already made them-so SIRIUS LIVES!_**

**_Just Review Okay!_**


	50. Chapter 50

_**AN/- hey guys how's it going? Hope you guys are enjoying my story-anyway-Half blood prince starts here and then goes forward from this chapter-leave a review, I would love to know what you guys think. Also check out some awesome fanart done by Animechick on deviant art for this story-happy reading. Also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and enjoyed it (Jayc, Esmerald, Animechick etc.) you guys are awesome.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50<strong>_

It had been over a week since Audrey had returned back home, to France—because her mother thought it was best that she took Audrey out of England for the rest of the summer. She knew after the fiasco a few weeks ago, Audrey would feel happier coming home. So Audrey spent a lot of her days roaming around Paris with Gabrielle and Leon who were now officially the hottest couple in Beauxbatons, but they still loved Audrey as much as they had before she had left. Audrey told them everything about Hogwarts, Umbridge and her friends—she also told them everything about her father—they had indeed been very shocked to learn that her father had turned out to be Snape—but they were happy for her—they had always been. Although, Gabrielle and Leon were going on a tour with each other to Italy and they couldn't cancel their trip because it had taken a whole year of coaxing and so Audrey was all of a sudden left all alone. Sirius came to visit and so did Remus but it wasn't the same as last year.

"Audrey—up in five minutes!" said Rachel climbing into the attic opening the door and then swishing open the curtain as Audrey groaned and flipped around as she groaned again in pain, she slowly turned back again. Rachel sat down on the side of Audrey's bed as she kissed the top of her daughter's head lightly.

"Wake up sweetheart," she said softly as Audrey opened her eyes slowly as she could and smiled.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Rachel as she caressed her daughter's side softly.

"A bit sometimes," gave Audrey as she pushed herself up and stretched a little.

"Alright—up and down in five," said Rachel as she got and went down to prepare breakfast.

Audrey raced down after a quick shower and sat down on the kitchen counter as she picked up an apple from the fridge.

"Eggs—and sausages," said Rachel placing a plate in front of Audrey as she wolfed it down in no time that even Rachel was a little surprised.

"Can I go now?" asked Audrey her mouth still full of food as she picked up the daily prophet as Rachel nodded lifting the plate off the counter and placing it into the sink. A black owl flew into the house through the open balcony and dropped a large envelope along with another small one into Audrey's lap as she held it and read her name on it, she turned it around to see the Hogwarts seal.

"Mum...I think these are my OWLS results," said Audrey unsteadily as Rachel peeped out of the fridge and towards her daughter as she bit her lower lip. Audrey smiled at her mother; she remembered her mother's memories and her mother's bad habit.

"Well open it!" exclaimed Rachel as the intercom phone rang. Rachel picked it up.

"'ello?" she asked as the doorman came on the phone, he seemed to be new seeing that he spoke in English.

"Madame—zer iz ze Mousier Snape—zould I zend him up?" asked the doorman as Rachel was a little shocked for two minutes.

"Madame?" called the doorman as Rachel snapped out of her trance.

"Oui!" snapped Rachel and then cut the phone.

Audrey was tearing open the large envelope when the doorbell rang; it was odd their doorbell had never sounded so urgent in nature. Rachel went to answer the door and opened it just a crack as she peered at the man outside. Audrey however got the look of him from far so she dashed to the door pushed her mother aside to open it properly. Audrey didn't wait she crashed into the man behind the door.

"Pappa!" she said gleefully crushing Severus's waist into a tight hug.

"Hello Audrey," he said messing her hair a little as Rachel smiled and let them come inside; she proceeded to shut the door behind them. Audrey finally let go of her father and let him stand better. She noticed he was wearing his muggle clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excited.

"Well—Hagrid was unable to come back so Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if I delivered a parcel to Maxine—and seeing that I got to meet you—I thought it was a good idea," he said giving her a small smile.

"Brilliant—I think it's the best idea in the world!" she said excitedly.

"Also—I thought it would be nice to know what you scored on your OWLS," said Severus challengingly as Audrey raised an eyebrow at him as she tore open her large envelope and pulled out her mark sheet from it. She began to read it all in all she thought she did pretty decently.

"Astronomy: E  
>Care of Magical Creatures: E<br>Charms: E  
>Defence against the Dark Arts: O<br>Divination: P  
>Herbology: E<br>History of Magic: A  
>Potions: O*<br>Transfiguration: O*" read Audrey as she frowned while Severus and Rachel gaped at her.

"What's this astrix mean?" asked Audrey frowning.

"Means—you got the highest in these subjects from your entire class," said Rachel happily pulling Audrey into a tight hug.

"Are you sure?" asked Audrey as she frowned, highest in transfiguration was a light odd for her.

"Why are you surprised—I thought you dwelled from a family of psychotic transfigurers," said Severus repeating her own lines on her as Audrey shook her head and smiled a little.

"This calls for celebration—dinner—tonight—at Luigi's," said Rachel running into her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Audrey.

"To tell everyone you got the highest on two bloody subjects—my little transfiguring miracle." Laughed Rachel sitting down on the study table in her room.

"Great work," he said as Audrey smiled.

"Do want to see my room?" she asked him excitedly as he nodded, she took his hand and pulled him upstairs, pulled the ladder to the attic and then climbed it making him follow.

Severus noticed her room was big enough, the walls were whitish mauve with one wall behind her four poster bed that was dark scarlet in colour—definitely had to be Rachel's doing. The wall on the other side was long and had three large windows on it. The back wall of her bed was covered with posters of muggle bands as her new violin sat in its open case on the bed, there was a small keyboard next to one of the windows as the other end of the room had a large desk with all her text books, open bottles of inks a few broken quills and a few new ones and a large tower of cds sat next to a Bose stereo, then Severus's eyes fell on the large bookshelves crammed with books of all sizes, he smiled at little as he walked up to the study and looked around as he found a remote, he pressed the power button as the stereo blared a song. The remote fell out of his hands as he picked it up again and pressed the red power off button on it. But as soon as the music went off a loud scream was heard from below as Audrey and Severus looked at each other and then dashed downstairs for the cause of the scream.

"What happened?" asked Audrey as she reached her mother who was laughing next to her father.

"Nothing—I just realised why my mother hates being flooed in on randomly," said Rachel resting her head on Albus's shoulder and laughing as Albus chuckled in with her.

"Your mother does hate that does she not?" said Albus as Rachel nodded.

"How is she?—is she better—has she started walking without the cane?" asked Rachel with a very childlike inquisitiveness capturing her.

"She is well—and yes—she has," said Albus hugging his daughter tighter than before as she returned the favour. Rachel was a little bewildered as to where all this sudden affection had come from; she stepped away as her father's hand dropped away reluctantly.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Audrey concernedly.

"A story for another time—but right now I have something more important to tell you," smiled Albus as he pocketed his black hand into one of his robe pockets.

"Ah! Severus, I see your here already—lovely," clapped Albus as Severus scowled a little. Audrey looped her hand around her father's elbow and smirked.

"Yes—I was supposed to be meeting Maxine remember—so I thought I'd pay them a visit seeing her OWLS results were out," said Severus as Albus nodded smiling.

"Yes—yes—that is all very good—but I am here to tell you that I would prefer that Audrey would live with the Weasley's—I 'll be there to collect her this evening," smiled Albus as Rachel slumped a little but did not argue about it.

"And Severus—Maxine will not be available only tomorrow—so I would suggest you remain back so that you may finish off the work and then return—and Rachel I would like it if you would return home as well—you may return with him—I would suggest you take the plane—it will be the safest," declared Albus as he made his way towards the floo.

"Why must I return—can't I just stay here?" groaned Rachel.

"The ministry is collecting registered Spinners—some to be positioned at Hogsmeade—it is best if you are one of them," concluded Albus as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And where exactly am I supposed to stay in Paris for the night?" sneered Severus as Albus thought for a moment but Audrey answered for him.

"You can stay here—in my room—I won't be using it anyway and you won't need to spend your time alone in a hotel either!" said Audrey excitedly as Albus beamed at her, her mother and father on the other hand were scowling.

"Brilliant suggestion," gave Albus as he turned to the silent adults in the room.

"Any problems?" asked Albus looking them over his half moon spectacles as if threatening them to speak.

"Any problems?" asked Albus louder and sterner than before.

"No!" chorused Severus and Rachel equally annoyed.

"Would you help me pack?" asked Audrey as Severus nodded a little and then they both returned back to Audrey's room. Severus sat down on the bed without a word as Audrey pulled her trunk out from under her bed and placed it on her bed, she opened the empty trunk and then went to her study picked up a few books and placed them neatly into her trunk as she then went around collecting her essentials in a few minutes her trunk was half full with her robes books and a few other things, she then walked to her wardrobe and slid the doors open as she stood her hands on her waist, pulled out tiny denim shorts and a grey t-back and then placed them carefully on her study chair as she then went back to her wardrobe and started pulling out her muggle clothes and folding them before pushing them into her trunk, shutting it and then sitting on it till it shut as she then struggled with the lock and the binds.

"You know—I could have just used magic to shut it," said Severus as Audrey looked at him a little annoyed that he was suggesting it after all the effort.

"You really want me to answer that?" she replied raising her eyebrows as he shook his head a little. They shared a rather comfortable silence as Audrey changed in the bathroom and returned to place her clothes in the laundry basket in her room.

"Audrey?" asked Severus as she turned to him.

"You understand that your mother and I are not on extremely pleasant terms—then why did you suggest that I should stay over?" asked Severus as calmly as he could manage.

"Well—what's so bad about it—I mean it's not like you're going to be staying in the same room anyway?—I mean don't you think it's high time you'll gave up this—this fight thing—and grow up—I mean you aren't still sixteen—it's my job to have grudges—not yours, besides wasn't there a time when—all you wanted to do was live with her! Didn't you love her dad?" asked Audrey crossing her hands over her chest as Severus looked at her; he didn't have an answer for that.

"You still do, don't you?" asked Audrey as Severus snapped his head up as their eyes meet.

"I-," began Severus as Audrey still waited for his answer but before he could carry forward his conversation there the door in the attic floor creaked open as Rachel came in.

"Drey—I had to go get some stuff from the shop down the lane—do you need anything?" asked Rachel as Audrey shaking her head.

"And you?" asked Rachel turning to Severus who shook his head as Rachel nodded and descended the ladder.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore came to collect Audrey at around six in the evening, she however had expected him to come a little later, possibly after dinner, she was upset that she would have to leave before the take away her mother had gotten from Luigi's—but when Albus told her they were expected at the Weasleys Audrey did brighten up a little, although she was still quite annoyed that she had to stuff her face with garlic bread and leave, so she collected all the necessary items into her favourite black satchel as she met Dumbledore at her door—they apparated as a known feeling of sickness crossed Audrey when she landed on her feet.<p>

"Alright?" asked Albus as Audrey nodded a little; she was fine in a few minutes as she followed her grandfather into the dusk lit street.

The street looked like one of those perfect muggle suburbs that they showed you in really expensive coffee table books and a few children played around on their bicycles racing each other for small distances as they all stopped and stared at the strange old man wearing odd clothes walk by with a teenager who seemed to be normal, although they knew she wasn't from around here or else she's be as fat as Leona Stone and her gang who were forever lusting over the other older boys who were just as pathetic and pampered as Leona and her gang. This girl whoever, was thin, pale and had pretty long legs, her shoulder length black hair was let free as she walked her hair bounced lightly with her, she walked quickly and had an air that made her feel slightly unapproachable, not like Leona in a snobby way...just she seemed a little different...like the Potter boy their parents kept warning them about. Truth was they somewhat idolized the Potter boy...seeing how well he kept Dudley and his goons on their feet and fifty miles away from him since last summer and even though their parents kept telling them to be more like Dudley, they'd rather know more about Harry than be like Dudley.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked grumpily, as they passed the children who were staring at her and her grandfather who was wearing wizarding robes, they threw her a smile especially the boys she smiled back and got back in stride with the old man, as Albus led her forth through an array of houses with manicured lawns and award winning flower bushes.

"Four Privet Drive," replied Albus simply as they passed house seven and six.

"Umm...why exactly?" drawled Audrey she just wanted to get to the Weasley's Hermione was there and Ginny said that Fred and George had begun a joke shop and Audrey really wanted to see this.

"You'll know soon enough child—come now," said Albus slowing down a little, he pushed his hand around her shoulders and they walked forward Audrey's arms crossed grouchily.

When they did reach Four Privet Drive, Albus stood on the doorstep and knocked while Audrey stood crabbily in the lawn looking around as she noticed an elderly woman peeping out of her window and as Audrey looked back at her the woman waved at her. Audrey made a little confused face as her grandfather she noticed waved back at the woman.

"Mrs. Figg...she's a squib but a very efficient advisory," smiled Albus as Audrey grunted softly in reply.

"Can we please go to the Weasleys?" asked Audrey a little annoyed due to the slow trip.

"Patience dear," reminded Dumbledore as the door to four Privet Drive was opened by a sixteen year old blonde boy, he was big, fat and had a rather happy expression on his face. One look at Audrey and the boy's face fell, he remembered her, he remembered her so well from that evening in London and it was the same girl who had bumped into him by accident. He wondered if she'd recognize him, she just rolled her eyes at him as he gaped at her, she was oblivious, to him she seemed divine—although his parents may not approve of her seeing she poorly clad according to their thought process, girls in shorts only spilt out promiscuity according to the dwellers of the suburb—they preferred to make their daughters take literature or nursing than journalism or worse—be a part of the Scotland yard!

"Ah! You must be Dudley—Is your mother home?" smiled Albus as Dudley finally saw the man in front of him, Dudley nodded and shouted out for his mother, his voice sounding a little worried as he then continued to ogle at Audrey, who seemed to notice and raise an eyebrow at his behaviour as the _pig in a wig_ looked away instantly.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley hadn't been expecting visitors right now, she knew Marge was due tomorrow but who could it be right now? The little girl guides collecting some new sort of donation?

Petunia froze in the aisle to the doorway when she saw Dumbledore, her mouth went dry as she blinked a little and walked forward slowly and pushed Dudley behind her.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Dumbledore as she noticed a girl with him, she reminded Petunia of someone—of that Snape boy!

"I suppose your nephew did not mention that I would be visiting?" smiled Albus as Audrey shifted a little uncomfortably.

"May we come inside?" asked Dumbledore as Petunia thought about this hard, she noticed a few woman pass by, one of them was Mrs. Number Five from down the street who spoke hurriedly into her friend's ear after looking at the girl on her lawn as the girl threw them a rather sharp glare and smirked to herself. Petunia snapped from her thoughts and nodded stiffly moving aside to let him inside.

"Audrey—come," said Albus as Audrey sighed and rolled her eyes huffing as she walked into the house, as the horse like woman let her inside and then shut the door quickly.

Dumbledore made his way into the living room greeting someone as the fat blob of a man got out of his armchair and was on his short beefy legs in no time.

"Now—Petunia—I would like it if you could call for your nephew so that we can have a short talk before we depart for the night," said Albus as Petunia frowned but went to the floor above them.

"Hello Vernon—hope you have kept well after the bypass you had this winter," asked Dumbledore sitting down on the couch as Audrey stood in the corner as Dudley continued to check her out better.

"You don't remember me?" asked Dudley finally as he stared at Audrey.

"I'm sorry?" called Audrey—of coarse she didn't, this was the first time she was ever seeing this guy; Dudley waited thinking she might recall.

"I have never seen you before in my life," snapped Audrey as Dudley shut his mouth. He could see his father frowning from the girl to him. Albus cleared his throat and looked Audrey over his spectacles as Audrey threw her head back in annoyance. Why was she supposed to act politely? He had promised to take her to the Weasleys not to a muggle social gathering where some fat guy checked her out! If she had been pre-warned maybe she would have thought of acting a bit more civil—but this wasn't far—she just wanted to go to the Weasleys—even if it meant that she would have to throw a tantrum!

"But—you banged into me in London remember—you had your broomstick—before you ran down the road!" said Dudley trying to remind her. He did not know why but he wanted this girl to know him, he—he—he liked her.

Audrey looked at Dudley, what sort of creep remembered ever girl he bumped into?

"Excuse me?" asked Audrey, she knew she was coming off as rather snobbish but she didn't care she just wanted to get out of here. Her grandfather cleared his throat once more, as she scoffed inwardly—he obviously hadn't handled her in a long time had he!

"Audrey?" called a known voice as Audrey whipped her head around to see Harry standing there as he came around from the stair case as he looked at her with a little disbelief. What was she doing in her living room? He knew Dumbledore wrote that he would visit—but he didn't know Audrey was supposed to tag along—if he had he might have just worn something better—maybe even take a bit longer showering and brushing, maybe even shaved seeing he had a rather . Audrey looked back at Harry blinking, after the initial shock she launched herself into his arms as he wrapped her into his embrace as he closed his eyes to take the feeling of her around his arms in. Dudley's face fell a little as he sat down next to Dumbledore, who gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Audrey unsure as she let go of Harry as they smiled excitedly at each other.

"I live here, with my aunt and uncle," replied Harry laughing, he was very pleased to see her, Audrey frowned.

"Why aren't you living with Sirius?" asked Audrey throwing his uncle a rather dirty look.

"Long story—let's just get out of here," replied Harry as he turned to look at Dumbledore, his hand still holding Audrey's.

"Now, I would be grateful, if we all just settled down for a few moments," said Dumbledore as Vernon Dursley opened his mouth to talk for the first time.

"I will give the orders in my house," snarled Vernon as Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the fat man, although Vernon was larger, Albus was taller and more intimidating and there were three people in the room with magical abilities, so Vernon had better watch his mouth, at least which was what Petunia felt.

"Sit down Vernon," snapped Petunia as her husband frowned but followed the orders given by his wife.

"Lovely" said Albus cheerfully as he pulled out a bottle of Rosemerta's best elf made wine from his robe as Dudley blinked a little his mouth opened and shut very quickly.

"You seem to have grown up Harrykins!" said Audrey mimicking Fred's voice as he scratched his irritable chin.

"Becoming a show off Snape—don't need to show everybody your pretty legs!" smirked Harry as Audrey turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Shut up Potter," Audrey smirked back as Harry chuckled lightly, although he noticed a rather dark expression cross his aunt's face.

"Snape!—you're that—you're that Snape boy's produce!" snarled Petunia jumping out of her seat as Audrey looked at Petunia, she released that if her father had known Harry's mother since before Hogwarts then it was obvious he must have know her sister as well and the fact that she did not speak very highly of him meant that she detested him.

"And who is your mother?" snapped Petunia sharply as Audrey scowled at her making Petunia flinch.

"Rachel—Rachel Adams," Audrey snapped at the older woman.

"What—Rachel married him?—she seemed to be the only smart one from Lily's freak friends!" snapped Petunia.

"They didn't really marry each other," smirked Audrey as Petunia looked veiled by Audrey's suggestion that she was actually a bastard child.

"How do you know Snape?" asked Harry frowning slightly as Dumbledore finished shrinking his trunk.

"Now...Now...We are not here to discuss this—there are more pressing matters at hand," said Albus as the floating glasses of Meade hovered over the Dursleys heads as they refused to accept anything the crazy old coot gave them, although Dudley seemed too depressed to care, he took the glass and gulped it down.

"Slow down Big D," said Harry as Dudley glared at him still noticing his cousin's hand where he wanted his hand to be placed in. It was true all Dudley had thought about after that day in London was about this girl in front of him, about how he was going to make Harry tell him her name after describing how lovely he thought she was and although he had known her for a second, he had felt something odd down there, something he had never felt for any girl before not even Leona and now Harry had deceived him, he was holding her hand, he was draping it around her and hugging her, she seemed like she had missed Harry too, it seemed like she cared about him.

"Would you three please step outside for a while—I wish to speak to Vernon and Petunia privately," smiled Dumbledore as Harry nodded pulling Audrey out with him into the kitchen.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Audrey cursing herself internally as she searched for something in her bag, she wasn't aware that she would be visiting Harry but had yet decided that she would be sending his birthday gift tonight without fail and although it wouldn't have been delivered at least he would get it.

She pulled out a small box neatly wrapped as she handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday," she smiled as he tore open the wrappings and opened the box, she noticed Dudley glaring in the corner.

"It's a watch," he said smiling as he put the steel watch around his wrist and turned it around to click it shut, there was an inscription on the back that read something.

**"_Happy Birthday Harry, Love Audrey." _**

"Wow, must have cost you," he said softly.

"Well—I like watches—thought this one defined you best it's titanium steel and I asked mum to put a charm on the glass so it wouldn't break," smiled Audrey.

"This seems really expensive Audrey," said Harry a little disbelievingly.

"Not really—Merlin, Harry are seriously going to make me say this?" asked Audrey shaking her head.

"Yes!" he replied curiously, laughing at her expression.

"Leon—Leon—knows—this—this guy—who sells stuff like this for well cheaper than market prices,"

"Muggle guy?" asked Harry opening the fridge and pulling out a granola bar.

"Yea—the French ministry branch keeps having raids so Leon's dad found this muggle selling stuff illegally in Le Blanc street so they nabbed him—they found out he was a squib really—so he promised them most of his business and got off," said Audrey shrugging as Harry broke the bar into half and gave it to her.

"Do you want some?" asked Audrey remembering Dudley was present in the room as well. He looked up and shook his head.

"Dudley doesn't eat health food," said Harry as Dudley blushed deeply.

"And you do?—once you get to the Burrow you're going to stuff your face with her beef stews," commented Audrey dryly as Harry smirked running his hand down his hair as Audrey laughed a little and shook her head.

"What is Sirius up to anyways?" asked Audrey.

"Well—I got his letter today—and he said he was in Romania with Bill, they were visiting Charlie there, he said something about vampires although I am not sure what he meant by rendezvous because Sinistra is with him," said Harry shrugging as Dumbledore called them inside.

They walked back to the living room, passing the hall Audrey noticed several photo frames of the three muggles, there wasn't one photo that possibly even caught Harry in it by mistake.

"Why aren't you in any of these?" Audrey asked curiously as Harry shrugged.

"Who cares?" shrugged Harry, as Audrey felt a little sorry for him but she didn't push it.

"We'll be leaving," said Dumbledore as he got up from the couch.

"You won't be coming back here next year Harry—I suppose it is best if you bid your relatives goodbye—I will wait outside—come Audrey!" said Dumbledore as he brushed past Harry and Audrey humming to himself as a whip of his wand Harry's trunk and Hedwig and her cage were gone.

"I'll see you outside," said Audrey pressing Harry's upper arm and throwing a glance around the room, she followed her grandfather outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Review guys I really wanna know what you think (bites nails like a typewriter! Cling-ouch!)**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**AN/- hey guys-just a quick update to cheer you up-lots coming up sooner than a firebolt!**_

_**Just though I'd share this with you-today morning-when i woke up my mom asked me to hurry into the balcony-when i did she I couldnt believe what I saw-It was a bloody white owl! HEDWIG! i actually said it out loud and my mum's like "What?" and I'm like-it's Hedwig!-and she said-ok-again witht the crazy talk-and i went all Krecher mode on her and muttered under my breath " flithy muggles-talking about things they do not understand!" and My mom's like "what?" I down right smirked and stalked away my extra large t-shirt bellowing behind -heh-heh (laughs like Voldemort's epic one)**_

_**Anyway-**__**onward**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

Dinner had been more than awkward; it had been an awkward silence as the only noise heard came from the clanking of the forks and knives with the cutlery. Rachel had brought some spaghetti from the nearby store along with some toasted garlic beard and cheese.

After dinner, she settled in front of the telly surfing through nothing in particular as she put on a funny French movie called 'Priceless' it didn't have any subtitles as Severus who was sitting next to her on the other end of the couch squinted his eyes and cocked his head a few times to try and decipher what these people were saying sometimes when Rachel laughed he didn't know what had happened. Another loud laughing fit set an already annoyed Severus off, he was uncomfortable, annoyed and over it all watching a stupid French movie without subtitles.

He stood up and walked up to the open French windows and into the balcony—as he dug into his pockets looking for his emergency pack he carried around, normally Severus would just take a swig of the ye old calming draught but sometimes when he was extremely apprehensive, he preferred to pull out the friendly cigarette, he pushed it into his mouth and looked for is wand but remembered he had left it in Audrey's room. He sighed frustrated.

"Here," said Rachel lighting it for him with her wand as he glanced into her eyes.

"Do you have another?" she asked softly as he nodded pulling another out of his new pack as she lit it.

"Looks lovely," he said as they looked at the skyline as the tower was lit up completely sent out the large revolving spotlight.

"We looked for a place in Moscow before this—even searched America—but then Mum said she had a flat in France that she hadn't used in a really long time, I fell in love with it the minute I saw the tower out of these windows," she said as they blew out the smoke in synch. Severus smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked him as he nodded gratefully. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and got two cans of beer, handing one to him as they opened it together, a little while later they walked into the living room as he sat down on the couch as she went into the kitchen to get some more booze. She was slightly tipsy and when she was tipsy she drank more.

Severus stood and walked over to the mantle over the fireplace, the flat screen was stuck to the wall playing the French movie. The mantle had a large cluster of photo frames on it. Most of them had Audrey and Rachel in them, one caught Severus's attention in particular. It had Rachel lifting a five year from her waist and twirling her from side to side as the child laughed along with her mother in the picture.

"Remus clicked that one," said Rachel as Severus jumped a little startled by her.

"Do you have any from when she was younger?" he asked wanting to see his child when she had been younger.

"I'll get them," said Rachel as she put the bottle of wine down while Severus poured it into two glasses, lighting himself another cigarette.

"Here," she said handing him a large leather bound book. He flipped it open; the first picture had been of his daughter when she was just a new born sitting in her mother's arms as a much younger Rachel smiled at the camera showing off her child rather proudly.

Severus went through the book page by page, stopping at least for half a minute at every page. An hour and two scotches and one wine bottle later, Severus and Rachel reached the final picture in the book, there were two pictures on that page, neither had Audrey in them. Severus sat up straighter, drunk himself, he asked her in a rather odd sort of way as she opened her heavy eyelids.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm..."

"When was this?"

"That day when we went to the bridge near Thames and then you said you wanted to go see Hyde park as well...we ended up eating a lot and I wanted to see the clouds and..."

"And you forced me to lay on the grass,"

"Yea—you don't look so happy,"

"I was—I was very happy,"

"You made me happy too," she said gently as he looked at her, she smiled softly. The French movie on the screen was now ending as he stroked his hand down the side of her face.

"We're so drunk it's not funny," he began as he laughed as she raised an eyebrow at him and swatted his arm.

"I am not drunk—I don't get drunk," she said exasperatedly as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, but you are," gave Severus leaning closer to her.

"I am?" she asked him a little worried as tears formed in her eyes.

"I am drunk!" she cried as Severus frowned, why was she crying?

"I am drunk Sev!" she said crying into his shoulder as he placed his arm around her and let her be there.

"What's there to cry about," he asked kissing her on the top of her head.

"I don't know I am just so upset!" she cried further as his face dropped, she was upset; he was going to be upset too.

"Why, why are you upset?" he asked her pushing her a little as she looked into his eyes, a small worried pout appeared around his mouth.

"Because you're here," she cried pushing her hands around his neck, getting onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I could go...if you wanted me to...if you're uncomfortable," he said softly into her ears nuzzling them with his nose as she moaned inaudibly.

"No—you don't understand," she replied in a muffled voice.

"I will if you told me what's wrong," he said running his hand up and down her back gently whispering directly into her ears.

"Everything is wrong-you being here—me acting like I don't care—truth is I do care—I couldn't stop caring since the moment I left," she said sobbing harder as he held onto her firmly.

"I wanted to run back once I shut the door—but then I remembered what you said—I was angry—so angry that you didn't want to listen to what I wanted to say—to tell you that we were going to have a baby," she sobbed. Severus stiffened.

"_**And what could possibly be more important than our friend's future?" asked Severus raising his eyebrows."**_

It had been such a simple statement then, that minute, in a state on inebriation, Severus Snape realised what a terrible mistake he had made. _**"What could possibly be more important than Lily?—**_Lily was _**dead**_—she never really did care for him—got herself killed and in all that he lost _**everything**_—he lost his chance to take a path down the good side of life—he lost his chance to love someone who loved him back so dearly—he lost his chance to be a good husband—he lost his chance to hold his daughter when she was born—he lost his chance to see her walk for the first time—he lost his chance to hear her say pappa for the first time—he lost his chance to play with her—to have her tiny hands around his neck—he lost his chance to hold his wife and child in his arms at the same time—he lost his chance of a good life—for what?—he lost several things—none had stung so badly as his realisation to what could have been his future—however the reality of the situation was that he was a defeated man—he knew it—what was he going to do about it now?

"I—I am sorry Rachel," he said as tears fell out his eyes easier than he had imagined they could, nothing was working, all those suppressed emotions came into play now, they were biting him—it was his fault—all _**his fault**_!

She looked at him as she sniffed while he looked back at her. She leaned forward and crashed her lips into his as he kissed her back with so much passion he pushed her into the couch as he lay on top of her, kissing her truly, madly, deeply all at the same time.

"I am sorry too Severus—I should have never left," she said as they broke the kiss for the need of air. She let her hand wander into his hair stroking her fingers through it softly.

"I tried to look—Rachel—I wanted you back—I tried to look for you everywhere—I asked everyone who I thought would know—I asked your parents—they refused to tell me—it wasn't easy to win them over," he said sighing as he aligned his forehead with hers.

"Winning them over?" she asked as he got up and pulled her up with him, he let her sit on his lap, his hands around her securing her there.

"I was angry when you left—enraged that you had betrayed me—broken my heart—I was such a fool!" he said disappointed as she snuggled into him kissing him again.

"I went over to the dark lord—thought it would show you that you weren't the only one who had a say in things, I was young—I was stupid," he said disappointedly—he hadn't said these thing to anyone.

"When I found out about the prophecy—I went straight to Dumbledore—telling him everything—I still cared—I couldn't let my friends down—I couldn't let Lily die—you would be so disappointed—she had a son! A son—if he got to her child it would kill her anyway," he said holding her close like she was life support.

"Dumbledore made me take the unbreakable vow—that I would be a spy for him—that I would risk my life and only then would he trust me," said Severus as Rachel stroked his chest lightly.

"I begged him to tell me then as well—but all I heard from him was that you were well," said Severus placing his head on hers again.

"I searched everywhere Rachel—took trips to deserted Islands look for you!" he cried as she shushed him with her mouth on his, but he pulled away, she looked disheartened but he spoke.

"I am a death eater Rachel—the lowest form of scum to walk this ground—you don't deserve someone like me—I could never give you what you deserve—I can truly never—"he began shaking his head.

"I don't care if you're a death eater, I love you!" she finished as he chuckled pitifully.

"We're drunk!" he commented tartly.

"I'm sure we are—but I promise I will not forget this tomorrow—ever!"

"I love you," she repeated wanting him so badly.

"I love you too," he said kissing her palms softly that lay on his chest. He then directed his lips to hers, letting his tongue enter her mouth softly as she let him take over from there.

"I've missed you so much Sev," she moaned softly into his ear as she kissed him behind the ear. He picked her up making her giggle slightly as he made his way into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Audrey shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she waited with her grandfather outside four Privet drive, her grandfather looked at her swaying as he put his pocket watch back inside. Harry came out in a few minutes as he walked out pulling a bag pack over his shoulders it was a little larger than Audrey's.<p>

"Now—we have just one more visit before you can be safely deposited at the burrow," smiled Dumbledore as they walked further as Audrey made an exasperated groan as Albus smiled at her.

"Hold my hand," said Dumbledore as Audrey made a sad face; Harry did what he was told as Audrey caught on to whatever wasn't being held onto by Harry.

The feeling of apparition took them over as Audrey didn't even feel it this time, Harry however seemed like he was going to empty his stomach, although he seemed to control it.

"Alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore as Harry nodded as they moved forward.

"Good lad!" smiled Dumbledore patting him firmly on the back as they walked into a small village settlement that looked like a ghost town, it was late in the night and it was almost deserted... there was a large cross at the entrance of the village as Dumbledore walked further away, he stopped at one wrecked looking cottage, the lawn seemed rather well kept for a worn down house. Dumbledore walked into the lawn his strides quick as the teenagers followed him; he unlocked the door with his wand and entered the creaky cottage.

"Wands out please!" he commanded as both of them whipped their wands out.

"Audrey... if you are asked any questions about your father...I would prefer that you did not let out the truth...it could destabilize some things we must find necessary to keep private," finished Albus as Audrey nodded earnestly.

They walked into the living room where the telly was on some news channel as a reporter was talking about a bridge collapse in central London. Audrey looked around the thrashed living room as something fell on Harry's head. It looked like blood; she reached a hand out for it as her grandfather held it back. He scooped a finger over Harry's head as he smelt the blood and then smirked, as he dashed out of the living room towards the kitchen.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"How am I supposed to know—he crazy—said he was taking me to the burrow—apparently this is the only way I am going to be getting anywhere," she sneered loudly hoping her grandfather could hear her.

"Crazy old coot," she muttered angrily glowering at the fat cushion armchair in front of her, under her breath, Harry smiled flakily, she reminded him of Snape when she did that.

Suddenly, Audrey moved her head from here to there and then snapped her head back at the arm chair, she looked at Harry who was looking oddly at her.

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed as she poked her wand into the couch.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asked her, she was acting odd.

"Homenum Revelio!" she said softly as the armchair shook a little violently.

"Merlin beard—there is no need to disfigure me!" exclaimed the head that sprang out of the armchair as Audrey jumped a foot away pointing her wand at the head in the armchair as Dumbledore came into view.

"Well—you don't make a very convincing armchair sir," commented Audrey tartly as the man frowned a little like he was trying to remember her from somewhere.

"Ah—lovely—I see you found him," smiled Albus placing his hand gently on Audrey's shoulder, she looked up at him. The head in the armchair suddenly developed legs the arm rests became the man's hands.

"What gave him away?" asked Albus his eyes twinkling merrily as Audrey looked at him.

"The fact that if the motive of the destroyers was to vandalise—why leave a perfectly comfy armchair untouched," said Audrey shrugging with a bored look on her face.

"It's only the upholstery, I come by the stuffing naturally," smiled the armchair man sarcastically.

"What gave me away?" he asked Albus as he smiled back at the armchair man.

"There was no dark mark—and the sheer waste of Dragons blood—could have used salamander," said Albus pitifully as the armchair man rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We are in need of introductions—children I would like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine—Horace Slughorn—Horace—this is Mr. Harry Potter you may know him as the chosen one and this is Ms. Audrey Snape—OWL topper in potions and transfiguration" smiled Dumbledore.

"Snape—did you say?" asked Horace frowning as Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"So she's Rachel's then?" asked Horace as Dumbledore nodded again, Audrey felt a little awkward as the Mr. Slughorn sized her up.

"So what is with all those theatrics Horace?—you weren't exactly expecting someone where you?" asked Albus slyly as Horace locked the door to the side that had opened up.

"Someone else I am sure I don't know what you mean—" began Horace as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, that was when Horace spoke.

"Alright—death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year—do you know what that's like?—I have said no these people so many times—that's why I don't stay anywhere for more than a week!" finished Horace annoyed.

"The muggles who live here are in the Canary Islands!" commented Horace.

"Well—I think we should put it back in order for them don't you?" asked Dumbledore looking around deciding what wrecked piece of furniture went where as he waved his wand in a zigzag sort of movement as every tiny piece started moving and shaking on the floor, trying to set itself back to its former self, fixed and dainty looking, the chandelier, the piano, it's keys, the curtains, the sculpture of the woman with a flower vase, its head, along with the strewn books and the broken grandfather clock and many other items started to move back and set themselves right. The plaster broken away from the ceiling fit itself back in place as the fireplace cleaned and lit itself, the broken mirror over the mantle did not wish to be cracked anymore and nor did the stereo next to the telly. The photo frames were restored and their photos returned into them of the smiling muggle family as the couch and other armchairs upholstery was sewn back on its own, the house all in all looked like it should have. Even one of the glass pieces from the chandler which was under Harry's foot wanted to be back with its brothers so as soon as Harry moved, the glass piece flew back into place. The look of wonder on Audrey and Harry's face was not missed by Albus, he smiled to himself.

"That was fun," he announced, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Mind if I use the loo?" he asked Horace as Horace smiled and shook his head, Albus moved forward; he reached the door of the living room when Horace spoke out loudly.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here Albus!—the answer's still No—absolutely and unequivocally, No!" repeated Slughorn as Dumbledore left the teenagers and Horace alone in the room, which now stood in an awkward sort of silence, as Audrey's shoe sole squeaked a little on the hardwood floor as she moved her weight from one foot to the other unconsciously showing of her uncomfortable demeanour to the other two, she stood when she noticed the silence, blushing as the two others stared at her one sniggering while the other studying. She raised her head a little as Slughorn smiled at them, she smiled back awkwardly.

"You both are very like your fathers,"

"Except you Harry—your eyes— you have..."

"My mother's eyes...yea I know," Harry said smiling a little.

"Lily—lovely Lily—she was exceedingly bright your mother...even more impressive if one considers she was muggle-born," said Slughorn a slight sort of nostalgia in his voice but Harry didn't catch it.

"One my best friend's muggle born and she's the best in our year," said Harry as Audrey nodded.

"Oh! Please don't think I am prejudiced...no...No...No...Your mother was one my absolute favourites—not from my house like Severus...but she was a lovely girl,"

"So how is your father?—still teaching Potions at Hogwarts," asked Slughorn smiling as Audrey looked a little uncomfortable before she answered after a long interval in a rather awkward voice.

"My father and I—we don't—let me put it simply—my father and I are not on terms that I would wish to discuss him or—well—care enough to know about him," said Audrey as Slughorn frowned a little.

"Although—to answer your question sir, yes, professor Snape does teach potions," said Audrey smiling as faintly as she could.

"Oh! I see—I wasn't aware," replied Slughorn but that did not make him stop about it.

"Severus was one the smartest in my class—he and your mother Harry—were the brightest in their year—look they're right there in the front," smiled Slughorn pointing to a photo frame. Harry inched towards it, pulling it into his hands so Audrey could see it as well. It seemed like the occupants off the photo were at a party of sort with a banner on the back that they couldn't read properly, they looked like they were fifteen or sixteen not older possibly fifteen. They all held glasses of what looked like wine. Slughorn and his large belly were in the middle of the picture with at least ten or more students flanking him.

Audrey recognised Harry's mother as the one in the blue dress robes with long diamond earrings and flowing red hair, it was true she did look quite lovely, she definitely looked way prettier than her mother, she didn't mean to be rude but what was true was true—Lily Evans aka Potter was beautiful no wonder so many had fallen in love with her and if Audrey saw closely, she could see Remus in there as well behind Lily along with Neville's parents in the back ground a few others as well, two off which looked like the Weasley twins. On Slughorn's other side were a more stuck up looking lot, there was a boy much younger than the rest possibly fourteen or thirteen who looked a lot like Sirius although his face was more regal and his eyes were light blue than the stormy grey eyes Sirius did. Besides him there was a woman who looked like Malfoy's mother, platinum blonde hair, dung under the nose, green robes and all, a more serious looking woman stood beside her. Audrey could tell from that woman's knee length hair and eyes and the serious gesture that reminded Audrey off Astoria Greengrass, there was a man next to her with his hand on her waist as Audrey spotted her father in a far corner dressed in black robes with a green tie around his neck. She tried her best to hid her smile, he looked quite bored to be told the truth as he rolled his eyes in the picture his lips slanting down in one direction, he looked like all he wanted was to get out of there.

"They look like Fred and George," said Harry as Audrey's eyes snapped from her father rolling his eyes at her to the two red heads in the picture.

"Yea—might be related—they have that goofy grin they've got most the time," smirked Audrey as Harry chuckled nodding.

"So are you two dating?" asked Slughorn smiling as both of them snapped up together looking embarrassedly at him as they shook their heads both equally red in the face.

"Well—you give out the impression that you do—you're quite close," smiled Slughorn as Harry ran his hands through his hair while Audrey inched away slightly.

"Just like your parents—inseparable they were—I thought it was only understandable to think that you two were—you know—," smiled Slughorn as his stomach heaved while he chuckled lightly.

They shared another awkward silence as Harry looked a little boggled as to what Slughorn was talking about; Audrey on the other hand looked just as uncomfortable as she had before.

"You know you look a lot like your father—anyone ever tell you that before?" asked Slughorn studying Audrey closely as she raised her head.

"Everyone I know has," snapped Audrey as she put on a fake smile on her face although her tone was missed by Slughorn seeing that he was still smiling like an old uncle looking at his niece and nephew after a really long time.

"That's a good thing right?" smiled Slughorn.

"Truthfully—I believe it to be much of a curse," said Audrey as Slughorn frowned.

"So, you were raised by your mother?" asked Slughorn.

"Obviously," said Audrey in a silky way making Harry remember Snape making him scoff inwardly.

"A lot like him..." said Slughorn again as a small sneer crossed Audrey's face.

"Rachel was a nice girl—I didn't know her so well but she seemed nice—always polite—used to live with Albus and Minerva," said Slughorn as Audrey smiled at him awkwardly.

"And—you must live with your—?" asked Slughorn looking at Harry.

"My godfather—used to live my uncle and aunt—but now I can live with Sirius," said Harry explaining as Slughorn nodded understandingly as Dumbledore entered the room holding some sort of magazine.

"Horace—Horace do you mind if I take this...I do love knitting patterns," said Albus cheerfully as Audrey stepped away from Slughorn and walked to stand next to Albus as she slipped her hand into his good one. Harry followed behind and stood next to her.

"Yes...yes...but you're not leaving are you?" asked Slughorn a little disappointedly that his company had decided to leave.

"Oh, yes...believe me... I know a lost cause when I see one...most regrettable... I would have considered it a great personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts...ah...well...however you're like my friend Mr. Potter here one of a kind...well...bye, bye, Horace, bye" smiled Dumbledore as the two teenagers threw him a faint smile. Audrey's hand was pulled towards the door and then let go off as they departed in the flurry of the moment their feet humming on the hardwood floor as they made their way outside the room leaving Slughorn alone.

Audrey didn't see the point of this visit...it had turned out to be useless, but she didn't say anything, she just walked slowly behind her grandfather and Harry as they crossed the house's lawn. But in a few minutes, Audrey heard a loud scuffling coming out of the house as the door that had been shut last by her was opened by Mr. Slughorn as he stood in his pyjamas and night shirt and cushion slippers.

"Wait...Wait...alright—I'll do it... I want Professor Marythoughts old office and not the old closet I had before, but I demand a raise...these are mad times we live in mad," shouted Slughorn as Audrey's mouth dropped a little as her Grandfather smiled and waved at the man.

"Indeed they are," said Albus as the children followed him towards the big cross near the beginning of the village.

Audrey couldn't believe it, the social visit was actually her grandfather playing hardball, letting Slughorn think he won the argument but then making him feel so insecure and guilty that he would be left with no choice but to comply with Dumbledore's wishes. It was impressive at the same time pitiful if you were Slughorn.

The group walked forward as Dumbledore spoke to them quickly.

"Professor Slughorn as you may notice likes taking interest in famous and bright young students...seeing he knew both your parents as stars of his class...Professor Slughorn will be trying to collect you too...you will be his crowning jewels...that is really why he is returning to Hogwarts and it is crucial that he returns," said Albus stopping right besides the giant cross.

"Now...I believe our final destination is in order, hold my hand," order Albus as Audrey jumped at this as Harry smirked and followed suit; with a loud pop they were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Thanks for reading-hope you'll review-wanna know what you think of it so far. =)**_


	52. Chapter 52

**_AN/- hey everyone-this might be the last chapter I might be able to publish for this month seeing my epically epic grad exams are going to starting on the 16th. Anyway-I hope you'll enjoy this-and review-don't forget to review! Also go check out this new fan art that I made on deviant art here's the link: http:/pennyda(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d4v5mya (it's a sev and rach piece-because I was too bored studing direct mareketing-I mean seriously!)_**

**_Disclaimer: The unbreakable vow piece is Rowling's-not mine(well with certain changes here and there-but it is still hers-actually everything is hers because she's great)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

Audrey felt her feet go wet as she fell into the marshy swamp land that she and Harry landed in, Audrey couldn't tell where they were. Harry held her hand and pulled her forward. They walked a long stretch in silence as they finally reached solid land.

"Bloody—wow!" said Audrey to herself as she felt her mouth open at the sight of the burrow. She had never been to the Weasley's house before. It was a crooked zigzag like building as if there were floors built over a small crooked looking house.

"Come on," said Harry tugging her hand forward as they walked towards the house together.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been sitting in the kitchen when she heard paint pop outside as the water in the distant swamp was heard to have been disturbed from its silent stale form.<p>

She walked towards the front door after send pigwedgeon off with a letter to Neville and one to Dean Thomas who had asked her out before term ended. She saw two trunks along with two owl cages one with Hedwig who seemed look like she wanted to get out and the other with old featherless who was rather annoyed with Hedwig's constant hoots, he tried to pretend to ignore the other bird and sleep.

"Mum!"

"What is it Ginny?"

"I just wanted to know when Harry and Audrey got here?"

"Harry and Audrey who?"

"Harry Potter and Audrey Snape"

"Ginny—Now I would know if Harry potter or Audrey Snape were in my house—wouldn't I!" said Mrs. Weasley amused as she headed down the stairs from the second floor quickly.

"But their trunks are in the kitchen and their owls," said Ginny excitedly.

"No dear—I seriously doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley shaking her head as her daughter rolled her eyes at the woman. Featherless gave an indignant hoot as Hedwig rattled in her cage.

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?" asked Ron coming out of his room and leaning against the railing.

"Me—nosy—is he up there with you in your room? Audrey's here too," said Ginny amused as Ron glared at her for calling him 'nosy'.

"Of coars not—I would know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?" scoffed Ron.

"Is that owls I heard?" asked Hermione stand next to room as she came out of Ginny's bedroom.

"You haven't seen Harry and Audrey have you?—apparently they've been wandering around the house," asked Ginny as Hermione shook her head.

"Really?" asked Hermione as someone replied to her question.

"Really," chorused Harry and Audrey together smirking as Ginny smiled, she was so delighted to see them that she ran and pulled Audrey into a tight hug as she hugged Harry next. Hermione came in next as she pulled her friends into fierce hugs as did Ron.

"What a lovely surprise," said Mrs. Weasley happily as she pulled them each into strong hugs as they hugged her back.

"I thought you'd be coming tomorrow," smiled Mrs. Weasley at Audrey as she turned to Harry.

"And why didn't you let us know you were coming?" she smiled at Harry happily as Harry replied for the two of them.

"We didn't know either—Dumbledore," said Harry shrugging but the smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh! That man—but then what would we do without him!" claimed Mrs. Weasley as she whipped her wand and transported the owls and the trunks to Ron and Ginny's rooms.

Audrey looked at Ron whose hand was edging towards Hermione's face as Harry and the rest looked at them as well, Hermione edged away slightly on instinct.

"You've got a bit—of—toothpaste," said Ron showing Hermione the spot where there was a tiny spec of white near her mouth scratching the same spot on his face, Hermione laughed a little as she wiped it away from her face.

Harry, Audrey, Hermione and Ron sat in Ron's room as Hermione made a small fire ball float inside a jar.

"So when did you get here?" asked Audrey turning to Hermione, they had all changed into their night clothes.

"Few days ago," replied Hermione her tone seemed a little disappointed as she continued.

"Although, for a while I wasn't sure I was coming," said Hermione as she turned to look at Ron.

"Mum—sort of lost it last week said—Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts," said Ron.

"And then Bill brought home—his new girlfriend and made it worse," replied Ron turning to look at Audrey.

"He brough home Fleur," said Ron dejectedly.

"You mean Fleur Delacour?" asked Audrey extremely surprised as Ron shook his head, Audrey frowned slightly thinking.

"So why doesn't your mum want you goin' back?" asked Audrey as the tiny fire ball was becoming tinier.

"Says it's too dangerous," replied Ron shrugging.

"Oh! Come on," replied Harry a little put off.

"He's not alone—even my parents—they're muggles who think something bad is happening," replied Hermione.

"Anyways—dad stepped in—told her she was being barmy—took a few days but she came 'round," replied Ron a little lightly as they shared a contended silence.

"But—this is Hogwarts we're talking about—Dumbledore—what could be safer?" asked Harry.

"There's been a lot of talk recently that Dumbledore's got a bit old," said Hermione carefully as Audrey frowned deeper than before.

"That's rubbish—well he's only—how old is he?" asked Harry defending Dumbledore.

"A hundred and thirty—give or take two years?" said Ron unsure.

"Actually he'll be seventy five this October," replied Audrey correcting him, as they were silent for a few minutes and then burst out laughing together.

* * *

><p>Severus shifted a little as he felt a light weight on his chest as he turned onto one side taking the weight of his chest as he pushed his body flush against the weight his hand went around what he presumed to be, a rather odd shaped pillow. He groaned as the pillow moved around on its own and faced him. Severus refused to open his eyes as the fragrance of berries filled his nostrils. He could feel a hand running down his face and rest on his chest and rub light patterns along it. A voice called out to him, the voice of a woman—Rachel! No! How was that possible? He must be dreaming—his eyes were bloody closed weren't they!<p>

"Severus," she called again softly.

"Severus—wake up—Severus?" the voice called again.

"Hmmm...Rachel," he hummed as the pillow smiled and pressed its lips onto his kissing him softly, as he finally opened his eyes to find Rachel kissing him, he looked at her longingly, waiting for reality to kick in and for her to once again disappear as she always did for several nights that she came to him like a haunting vision, but this vision of the woman refused to leave as she broke the kiss and smiled at him making slow circles on his chest, he smiled as he took her into his arms pushing her back onto the bed, only then did he realise that they were completely naked under the dark blue comforter, that she was very real—he could feel her warmth—he could feel her caresses.

"Are you by any chance carrying any hangover potion?" she asked him as she pushed her head into the crook of his neck and laid her lips there to rest.

"No," he said closing his eyes again burying is head into her sweet fragrant hair, as she made her way above him and placed her head over his chest kissing him as he refused to let go.

"Damn—tea then?" she asked him as he finally let her talk, he smiled.

"Tea it is," he replied pulling her mouth into a final kiss before she robed herself and into the kitchen as he dressed and followed suit a few minutes later. He was dressed in his boxers as he pulled on his black tee-shirt he had worn yesterday, as the memories from last night flooded back into his head. This wasn't one of his dreams—he and Rachel were not married like in his dreams—he didn't have a young son sleeping in the next room and nor was his daughter going come running in any moment crying for him to shout at his oldest son for teasing her about her studying through the day. He and Rachel still had the same history they did, he was still a death eater—and he was still the same man who had let the woman of his dreams walk away from him with his future child. He gulped as he made his way to the kitchen as slowly as he could.

He accepted the mug of tea gratefully as she drank from her own; they shared a much more comfortable silence than they had the previous evening as Rachel was the first one to speak.

"It's not this quite generally—I'd be wasting half my morning just _**trying**_ to wake your daughter," she said shaking her head remembering how heavy a sleeper Audrey was. Severus smiled at her as he took another swig of his tea. Severus was thinking, he had been thinking extensively since he woke up and realised certain things—certain things he had to make clear to Rachel.

"Rachel?" he called as she looked at him giving him her full attention.

"I would appreciate it—if—this—us—we remained—umm—unknown to..., he began as she slumped a little

"I understand," she said a little forlorn, but she indeed did, he gulped and walked over to her and pulled her hands into his.

"I love you a lot—I don't think it is safe for anyone to know about us—not even Audrey," he said.

"Especially not Audrey," said Rachel chuckling a little as Severus smiled at her a little thankfully.

"Don't worry—I know what you mean," replied Rachel standing on her toes to kiss him as he snaked his arms around her as he pushed her up on the counter standing in between her legs as she kissed him back with equal passion.

* * *

><p>Severus sat down on one of the ancient chairs around the large dining table at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had personally begged the dark lord to come live with her and her sister, although after the ministry's raid fiascos they were almost caught and had to kill of the officials. After that Voldemort preferred to apparate away after the meetings as the death eaters would leave as well.<p>

The meeting had just ended with a discussion of the murders of the order members Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones. Severus was about to apparate back to Hogsmeade, he couldn't wait to help Rachel settle down in the ministry appointed housing to the defending aurors and spinners; he wanted to make sure she was settled in. He was about to leave when someone called him away.

"Meet me in the library—after they leave—it is most crucial," read the chit that appeared in his lap and then disappeared on its own—transfiguration—had to be Narcissa. He did what he was told and was waiting in the Malfoy's grand library. The library had always attracted his attention, Lucius had never prided himself with this particular section of his house, but Severus was an avid fan, he could live and settle down in the Malfoy library if he was allowed to, there were books from all over the world. The library had potions books from China, India, the south east and places Severus had never heard of off, the collection of defence books was extensive and so was the collection of other magical theories and disciplines.

Severus was going through one shelf in particular when two women entered the library, snapping Severus's curiosity to an all time low as he put on his casual cold demeanour. Bellatrix was here, he had to be alert—he stood up straighter as he pushed a book inside the shelf again.

Narcissa walked closer as Severus eyed her cautiously, more than that he looked verily at Bellatrix, she seemed to flop herself down in the closest armchair.

"And what is that requires my urgent attention Narcissa?" asked Severus as Narcissa looked at him cautious as she turned to her sister who rolled her eyes and then shook her head.

Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.

"Yes, Severus, I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…"

She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed.

"He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But —"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once.

"The Dark Lord's word is law."

Narcissa slumped looking extremely disappointed as lines appeared on her face making her young face look much older than it was.

"Although, I am aware of your current disposition," stated Severus matter of factly as Bellatrix got up and eyed him distrustfully.

"Your sister doubts me," smirked Severus as if telling Narcissa had he did not appreciate Bellatrix's attendance.

"After all I have been successful in maintaining my position—maintaining it so well that I have managed to live and seek out from right under a great wizard," smirked Severus as Narcissa looked at him with every ounce of trust she had, Bellatrix snorted.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard—only a fool would doubt that," snapped Severus as Bellatrix glared at him but spoke.

"You were always a snivelling bastard," snapped Bellatrix.

"Bella!" snapped Narcissa begging her sister to shut up as Bellatrix threw them both a sharp angry glare.

The room shared an odd silence as Narcissa spoke, the mother in her was crying and begging her to do anything and ask this man—her only support—her useless husband's best friend to help her out of this dreadful situation.

"He's—just a boy," said Narcissa disappointedly shaking her head.

"You should be proud as should Draco," said Bellatrix walking towards a bookshelf scanning it casually as her half sleeve robes did nothing to hide her dark mark as Severus flinched unnoticeably when the snake moved a little, he turned to look at Narcissa.

"I cannot change the dark lord's mind," began Severus as Narcissa was on the verge of tears.

"But—but—I can try and help Draco in succeeding in the task appointed to him," finished Severus as Narcissa stood up from the arm chair and blinked back the tears, there was a relief, gentility and gratefulness in her eyes as she looked at him, as if unbelieving to his words, but thanking him for saying them—they gave her comfort, she could possibly sleep much better knowing that Severus was looking out for her Draco. Severus could be trusted—the dark lord trusted him—Lucius trusted him and above that—Draco trusted him as well.

"Swear to it!" claimed Bellatrix indignantly, she obviously still doubted him.

"Make the unbreakable vow—these are just empty words that—," said Bellatrix as she began her little rant but before she could complete it, she stopped as Snape gripped her sister's hand firmly into his own. Narcissa looked surprised that the man would do so much to prove himself, he had every right to walk away, every right to refuse Narcissa after Bellatrix's indignation but he didn't, he just stood there glaring sharply at Bellatrix.

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll try, I'm sure… The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action… oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

Severus did not look at Bellatrix. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones as she continued to clutch his hand.

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands.

"You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly. She drew it, still looking astonished.

"And you will need to move a little closer," he said, she stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands. Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail…" whispered Narcissa Severus's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away,

"Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," said Snape.

Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Severus left the manor to apparate back to Hogwarts, he did not get a chance to meet Rachel, he had to go report to Dumbledore at once that the task, that what they had been suspecting had happened, Severus had won over Narcissa for a large part of his soul. He was going to die anyway—but he wondered how angry and disappointed Rachel would be if she found out what he had to do—Rachel could be calmed though—Dumbledore had promised to explain to her before they carried out the rest of the plan, because Severus needed her—he couldn't be anywhere without her and Dumbledore and he had made a deal. Dumbledore would keep the part of their old deal but that was a long time ago when Severus did not know he had a daughter—there was a thought in his head—it was nagging—what would happen when Audrey figured out his role in this mission as a death eater—what would happen when Severus would completely and totally fall in the eyes of the one person who trusted him more than herself?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- don't forget reviews are 'Bear necessities' (yes-jungle book fan-yes Indian-no-do not live in forest!)**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**AN/- hey guys, I have officially finished all my exams and can now finally devote most of my free time to fanfictioning and other things will win me nobel prizes =l hehe-anyway-this is just a filler-but think it's kind of cute-next chapter will mostly be of them going back to Hogswarts-but i think you'll enjoy one special bit in this chapter-I shall leave you to reading without any more.  
><strong>_

_**Also please review for updates-muhahaha-OK no-but still review please! batters eyelashes and has begun mixing butter cream icing mix and placed cupcakes in oven for reviewers =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<br>**

Audrey had spent a lot of time with the Weasleys, she knew Charlie all too well now and he seemed to be a very nice person to talk to, but Audrey's favourite gift came when Bill decided to pay his weekly visit on her birthday.

The minute Audrey saw Fleur she jumped on the girl pulling her into a strong hug as Fleur was as happy to see Audrey as she was, seeing no one really saw her as an opinion. Audrey couldn't wait anymore, she rushed into a list of questions and queries about her, Leon, Gabrielle, the Delacours and not just that she rushed over in French which Audrey never thought she would do. The rest of her birthday was spent quite well actually. Mrs. Weasley had baked a rather delicious cake and they had had a small party at dinner. Audrey had received several gifts along with a gift voucher from Fred and George of a 60% discount on anything she bought from the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione had given her a muggle novel while Ron gave her a box of chocolate fudge his mother made. Ginny gave her another scarf and Neville sent her a photo frame with a picture of the DA in it, the letter that he wrote made Audrey smile slightly...it said "Happy Birthday Cousin, thanks for everything—Envy (Neville)."

Audrey received a small letter from her mother along with a key,

"_Drey,_

_I thought—it was best that you had your own little account at Gringotts now...seeing that you have only another year left till you stop listening to me for good._

_I thought it best to start you up, the account has two hundred galleons in it...Don't go spending unnecessarily._

_Love_

_Mum."_

Audrey found it quite considerate that her mother had thought of her future but she was still upset that she couldn't be here.

"Hey—Audrey do you have a minute?" Harry asked her as she came out of her room where Hermione, she and Ginny were discussing Dean Thomas in great detail.

Audrey shut the door as she stood next to it, Harry handed her a box as she smiled and tore the wrapping open.

"I hope they fit," he said as Audrey pulled open the lid of the box, inside there were a set of magnificent silver pumps.

"Woah!" she exclaimed as she took them out and looked at them closer.

"They're beautiful—I am going to wear them everywhere—I can't wait to show Hermione and Ginny." She exclaimed happily.

"Try them on first," he said chuckling as she giggled, she placed the shoes on the ground and placed her hand on his shoulders as she put pressure on them, he wrapped a hand around her waist to steady her. She slipped them on quickly and tried to walk in them but wearing such tall heels for the first time Audrey wasn't very confident of herself, but she did walk to a certain distant around the aisle of the floor, she went up to Ron's room and came back, she was removing the shoes with Harry's help when she lost her balance and they both fell on the floor together. He held her close as she fell on him, her laughter musical to his ears as he chuckled along with her, not realising that her being in such close proximity to her body wasn't good for him if he was afraid to tell her he liked her.

She pushed herself off him and pulled of the shoes, pulled the box to her and placed them back into the box.

"Thank you so much Harry!—they're beautiful," she said as he nodded a light blush crossing his face.

"When did you even buy them?" she asked looking at them longingly.

"Well—they usually go to London to shop for Dudley before his birthday—so I tagged along this time and I saw these in one shop and I remembered you—you know you rarely wear shoes like these—so I thought you'd like them—merlin—you don't even wear these—do you really like them?" Harry asked unsure as he released his stupidity, she laughed lightly as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes—I love them," she said kissing his cheek lightly.

"Thank you," she added smiling gently at him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips into hers, for a second he did not realise what he was doing, he wondered what gave him the courage to finally kiss her, he did not receive an answer for that, he just continued to kiss her.

Audrey slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to his warm body as they got eagerly and passionately stuck together by their mouths and did not wish to be separated, but the earthly need for air forced their lips to tear apart. He rested his head lightly on her forehead as he noticed that her eyes were still shut, he wondered if she had responded only due to the spur of the moment, but she opened her eyes and looked into his, he did not need to know that there was a smile on her lips, he could tell from her eyes.

"Audrey—your father is here to see you," said Mrs. Weasley from the beginning of the staircase. Audrey pulled away suddenly; a look of total horror crossed her face as she moved away from Harry, she bit her lower lip in confusion.

"Audrey," called Harry disappointedly.

"Wait here—we need to talk about this," she said finally as she climbed down the staircase, she turned around to see Harry still standing there looking at her leave, she sighed and rushed up.

"Please wait-,"she repeated as she kissed his cheek and smiled, Harry nodded and sat down on the first step as Audrey went down to meet her father.

Dumbledore had decided to have a meeting after midnight—possibly much after the children were asleep, this meeting would be to decide whether the Weasley twins should be let into the order or not. Severus stood outside the open door his back to the house as he looked at the sky. Rachel would be arriving late with Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Sinistra as they were to stay back while Aurora would floo back with him to Hogwarts. Rachel would floo back tomorrow after breakfast with Remus and Tonks while Sirius would stay back and then leave after the supply visit to Diagon alley for which Rachel would be accompany them.

"Daddy!" exclaimed an excited voice as Audrey ran to him and crashed herself into his back; he chuckled softly as he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her into a proper hug, he did not care who saw, it was her birthday and weeks since he had seen her.

"Happy birthday," he said as she tightened her hug as he ruffled her hair a little and pushed a box into her stomach.

"Thanks—I thought you forgot," she said smiling as his cheeks developed a light red tinge.

"I couldn't really—your mother chewed my brains hoping against her stupidity that you would have received your key—I mean who the bloody hell sends a ke-," he began but stopped short frowning.

"What's up?" asked Rachel coming in as Remus walked in with Tonks, he seemed a little hassled but he smiled when he saw Audrey. Audrey didn't give her godfather time to breath as she hugged him tightly, he pulled her into a hug as well as he too shoved a small parcel into her stomach just like Severus had, Tonks smiled at her and gave her a small package as well. Sirius who must have apparated directly into the house came down the steps followed by Sinistra, Sirius must have met Harry on the steps as he seemed rather happy.

Sirius handed Audrey an envelope with a few galleons in it which was labelled from Sirius and Aurora as Aurora smiled pleasantly and gave Audrey a small package stating that Hagrid would be very displeased if it hadn't been delivered to her safely.

Audrey placed all her gifts with great care on the table and began opening them one by one. Remus had given her a small thing that looked like the two bezeors, he asked her to carry them around with her all the time, Audrey would do as told she promised. Tonks gave her a hair clip which was bedazzled way beyond Audrey's liking although Tonks said, it was charmed to make her hair look however she wanted it too, so it would be somewhere close to what Tonks did most of the time, Audrey had always been a little inquisitive about Tonks inherent skills. She opened her father's gift last; as she opened the box she found a small heavy silver mental sculpture like thing. She picked it up to study it closer. It was a head of running horse, you could tell from it intricately engraved mane, but she couldn't really tell what it was.

"It's a wand holder—you know—to put it at the back of your wand," said Severus as Audrey pulled out her wand not really knowing where it would go, seeing there was no hole in the end of the holder.

"Show me," Severus ordered as she handed him her wand and the gift. He placed the horse close to the wand handle; the ends of the horse suddenly opened up and wrapped themselves around the wand, fixing itself around the handle turning it to silver in the process. Audrey took in the whole process with awe as her father handed her wand back to her, she studied it closer as right were the silver ended the pattern of creepers that ran across her wand began, the holder made her wand look even more pristine.

"Thank you," said Audrey she tried using her wand to levitate the empty box of the clip that Tonks had given her.

"I am glad you like it," smirked Severus as Audrey nodded, hugging him tightly possibly way more than before. Sirius picked up the wand and studied it carefully as he handed it to Rachel who seemed to be pleased by the results, she passed it to Tonks. She too studied it but noticed that Remus edged away from her.

"Don't you want to see it?" asked Tonks as Remus shook his head, but Tonks was demanding and she thrust the wand towards him, but he moved away making her fling the wand at him by mistake.

"No!" shouted Audrey as she let go of her father and dashed to her godfather, catching the wand in mid air before crashing into the wall behind her.

"Shit!" snapped Remus as Tonks looked extremely worried.

"I'm ok!" said Audrey as she got up, dusting herself as her father helped her up and repaired any damages to the wall.

"What's with the jumping?" asked Tonks confused as Audrey threw her the worst glare she could possibly gather, in all of last year.

"He's a werewolf-you need to be dafter than a Hufflepuff to hand him a silver object!" she snarled.

"Audrey—that is no way to talk –to—!" scolded Rachel

"Could have killed him—would that be acceptable?" snarled Audrey angrily as yanked out the horse off her wand and thrust it into her father's hands.

"I can't accept this!" she said disappointedly as Severus didn't say anything, internally he was hurt, he was hurt way more than he had expected.

Audrey sighed and then left the room as she climbed the steps quickly completely forgetting Harry as she came across him, he stood smiling at her. She pursued her lips tightly, she didn't know if she could be able to go on without any tears.

"Could we—talk—later—could we-," she couldn't go on really, she just let her tears, falls, she knew she hadn't behaved appropriately, not with Tonks or her father but then Remus, how could she let silver touch him, I mean how could Tonks have not realised!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning as he went and captured her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder, he repeated his question.

"Nothing—I just," began Audrey.

"Audrey!" said Severus looking at Potter with his best loathing look he used against him in his class. Harry let go of Audrey instantly as his hands dropped away as he stepped away from her.

"I'll—I'll see you later," he said, although he didn't want to leave her alone but—he could never hold her with Snape glaring at him like that so Harry edged away, it was true, he was intimidated, Snape was intimidating—and even though Harry would never admit it—he hated Snape, but he was also a little frightened of him.

"Audrey?" called Severus ignoring Potter's departure; she turned to look at him, clearing her eyes. Severus bit his lower lip as she looked up at him embarrassed. She noticed Remus come in from the back as he crossed his hands. She couldn't decipher his expression.

"I suppose I should apologize to Tonks," she said softly as she sighed and then made her way down leaving Severus with Remus.

Severus sighed and turned around to see Remus looking at him; he frowned and then carried forward. It wasn't that he wanted an apology...or maybe it was...but he didn't want her stealing away her glances and walking away, why wouldn't she speak to him, if she felt guilty, Severus was a little put off as the meeting began and wasn't able to offer his full participation in it. He felt a hand brush his thigh and settled there as it went lower and down to his knee as the thumb rubbed asymmetrical lines over his knee. He let out a deep breath as if trying to flush out a discourse going on in his head at least for the moment, Rachel's hand helped him and it helped him immensely. A sudden loud crash of thunder outside

The meeting ended after a rather long time, rain still poured outside like a rather harsh storm and therefore everyone decided to stay back.

Remus made sure he knocked on Ginny's door as Ginny rubbed her eyes before answering the door, she looked like she had been thrashed around—her red hair was all over her face, she squinted her eyes to see who it was.

"Remm—us?" she said yawning.

"I'm sorry Ginny—is Audrey awake?" asked Remus, he doubted it.

"Yea—she's been studying since the minute she came in—think she's trying beat Hermione's scores too," said Ginny stretching as she let Remus into the room as she herself then went and plopped onto her bed. Remus frowned and shook his head as he sat down slowly on the edge of Audrey's bed. She was stuck against the wall she brought her knees into her abdomen and was reading from a book. She was purposely ignoring him. He sighed and placed a hand over the book pulling it down from her face. She looked up at him and smiled as she turned away instantly.

"Audrey?" called Remus and rest his hands over her knees pushing them down. He could tell she was breaking, she was biting her lower lip tightly—she was so much like her parents.

"Audrey—are you alright?" asked Remus as she nodded vigorously without looking at him.

"Good," he said.

"I didn't mean to say those things to her—they just came out—I am sorry—I just—I thought—it was silver—you could have gotten badly injured—what if—something terrible happened to you?" she said tears falling down.

"Nothing is going to happen to me—it would have hardly burnt me," he said rubbing her hand slowly that he had picked up to console her.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," she said looking at their hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Audrey—I assure you," smiled Remus kissing her forehead as Audrey smiled, she was feeling much better now—even though his comforting her was very certain—seeing he himself did not know what could possibly happen to him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me—you've apologised to Tonks to—although—there is still one person who is rather upset with the episode," said Remus calmly as Audrey frowned, who had she upset now?

"Your father—Audrey—I've known Severus for a very long time—he may not show it but he is a very sensitive person—he's been through a lot—rejected to many times—by too many people Audrey—I don't think he needs another one," said Remus as Audrey let a single tear fall down—yes—she had wronged him—had turned away when he came to speak with her—had rejected him in some way—Remus was right—he did not deserve the way she had treated him.

"He must hate me," she said softly.

"No—Audrey—I doubt he hates you—in fact I think, he believes you hate him," said Remus trying to make her understand.

"Why would he think that—oh!" she said answering her own question.

"What should I do?" asked Audrey—she did not know how to approach a situation like this.

"I'm sure you'll think of something—get some sleep," said Remus kissing her forehead as she nodded, he did not leave before tucking her into bed.

Audrey rubbed her eyes as she woke up and made her way down to the kitchen after freshening up. Audrey noticed she was the first one up, it was odd, she had been waking up way earlier than what she used to. She passed the living room where most of the last nights order had crashed for the night. When Audrey reached the kitchen she saw her father sleeping on the table, his hands resting on the table while his head lay over them.

She could see a tiny shiny thing in vest pocket; she reached for the wand holder as she smiled at it. She wanted it and although she had pushed it into his hands, she seemed to like it too much to part with. She knew it must have cost him a lot to have bought something like that, no she shook her head, this wasn't bought—it was so distinct—it had to have been custom made and Audrey knew things like these were not extremely cheap, plus when she studied it closer and thought of the whole situation. Remus wasn't the only werewolf in the world—this would most definitely protect her from any werewolf that was a foot close to her, one jab would burn holes into his flesh. She remembered how he had placed it over her wand, she did the same as the horse head sat daintily on the top of her wand as it shook its mane a little and then came again to the same as it fell still.

Audrey smiled as saw her father stir but he didn't wake, she wondered if the house was magically registered, well it must be seeing that the Weasley siblings used to play quidditch outside. She moved her wand smoothly as she muttered the spell under her breath.

"Expecto Patronum"

Audrey watched as her patronus stallion burst out of her wand tip and galloped around the room before trotting back to her and breathing out in a very horse like fashion.

"Wake him up—gently," she ordered as the horse made another horse like move by blowing a raspberry using his lips, although that meant he understood.

Audrey watched as her stallion made his way to her father and nudged him with his mouth on his arm as her father stirred but swatted him away with one hand unconsciously. The stallion repeated the same a few times but did not receive any response from the sleeping man and so he decided to take matters into his own hands, he glanced at Audrey as she raised her eyebrows smiling at him, he took the one of the man's loose robe sleeve into his teeth and yanked it with force as the hand came down and the head hit the table.

Severus groaned when his head hit the table, he rubbed it gently as he blinked several times before remembering where he was, he found his daughter laughing in front of him as her patronus stood beside him, it began licking his face, although it didn't really turn wet seeing the saliva nor the horse was real, yet having a patronus make love to your face wasn't fun.

"Get off," he ordered as the horse pulled back and went to stand next to his conjurer.

"Morning," said Audrey politely as Severus grunted in reply as he held his head, trying to get rid of the sleep, he cracked his neck slightly as he stretched himself as he stood.

"I wanted to see how the spells would work with it on," she said smiling, no response. He was still mad, her job was to apologize and make him understand that she was truly sorry for her behaviour.

"Works fine—he likes it," she began, she did not receive any response

"Says a horse makes him think of you," she added no response again.

"He wanted to say thanks," she smiled, no response, it made her sigh a little as she sat down next to him. Maybe a direct apology would suffice.

"He also wanted you to know how—"

"Think of me? Why does your patronus make you think of me?" asked Severus frowning not looking at her.

"Didn't I ever tell you?" she asked smiling, well at least he was talking to her. He shook his head and turned to her curious as she beamed at him.

"Well—the first time you taught me how to make a patronus—it was when I—I didn't know you were my father—and I told you that there was a memory but it wasn't exactly true—do you recall?" she asked him enthusiastically as he nodded slowly remembering.

"Would you like to see that memory?" she asked him as he frowned but she waited for him to respond as he shook his head, she closed her eyes and opened them again as he entered her mind.

Audrey was five just like in the picture he had seen her shoulder length black hair flying around her face as she ran through the mass of trees her little feet crunching the dried leaves and sunlight under them as a man ran behind her laughing and calling out her name his voice was rich, deep, smooth and baritone, his voice! Audrey giggled softly as her hair whipped around her face as strong arms went around her small body as Audrey was lifted from the ground, as someone buried their face in her hair and laughed tickling her on the stomach, Audrey giggled like a five year old would. Audrey was then flipped and turned as Audrey snuggled into the man's shoulder, there was no face but her voice echoed in her head.

"Daddy,"

His face came into view as he cradled his daughter as close to him as he could.

"Pappa, are you alright?" Audrey asked as Severus came back into reality as he felt his mind being pulled out his daughters, her shields were raised, he was truthfully impressed, she had been practicing all summer, either that or Rachel had forced her to.

"You thought of that?" he asked her disbelievingly, this girl—she really did love him and all this while he had been jealous for her counting Lupin way more than him.

"Well—not exactly—seeing that I didn't know what my father looked like—but I associated your voice with his—I don't know why—but it seemed only easy to do it—but it's the only memory I use to produce my patronus," stated Audrey honestly.

"You see I thought and thought—about the form it takes and the only conclusion I ever made about it was understandable after I figured you to be my father," she said.

"You see I inferred that my patronus is a stallion not because of me being wild and temperamental but because I associated everything about a stallion with my father—he'd be tall—manly—strong—with a demanding voice—but he'd be soft spoken to me—just like you," she said, Severus could not believe as she went on telling him these things so easily, he felt terribly guilty for even thinking what he had last night. He thought that she didn't care—that she obviously considered Lupin way beyond him—that she connected with him way more than she could ever with him.

"I am sorry about last night dad—I didn't mean to do that—I was just mad that—I don't like seeing Remus get hurt—he's my god father—and I love him—and I just—I mean—it was silver—I mean—it could have—and I was—and you know—," she stated unable to form her statements.

Severus didn't say anything; she took it in the wrong way.

"I am really sorry pappa—I never meant to hurt you—and the fact that I didn't apologize then makes me feel worse—you didn't deserve to be treated that way—not after giving me something so thoughtful—I am really sorry—and that you consider giving me something so lovely makes me feels ungrateful and unworthy of it," she said hoping that he'd reconsider his decision and forgive her.

"I love you Audrey—I will always forgive you—you don't have to ask for it," he said enveloping her into a tight embrace as she hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too pappa!" she said as she stopped crying instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Hope you enjoyed it-please review! please-or else-you'll getting poisoned cupcakes! =p**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**AN/- hey everyone-thought you might be interested in a bloody long! update-enjoy and review! please! also thanks to Jayc and Animechick-you guys are the my utmost favorite reviewers so this extra long chapter is all for you.**_

_**Also thanks to the people who alerted me and my story along with the ones who Favorited it-it would be way more awesome if I knew what you guys thought about it-so spare me a review. 3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

Audrey went up the staircase and just as she was going to wake Hermione and Ginny, she noticed Ron's door ajar. She walked over and peeped in, she only saw Ron snoring away in his tiny boxers and Chudley Cannons vest as his mouth was open while he snored loudly. Audrey giggled as she shut the door and looked around to find Harry but he wasn't there. She stood close to the large window near the staircase, when she noticed a barn, she decided to explore it. When she did reach it, she found much more than poultry, she found Harry feeding it.

"Hey," she said walking over to him, moving the hay with her feet as she came and stood next to him.

"Hey," he replied smiling as the little piglet he was playing with ran along squealing.

"So, I see you're a farm boy,"

"I wouldn't put it that way,"

"What way would you put it?"

"Fine I am a farm boy," he said shaking his head.

"I like farm boys," she said smirking as Harry rolled his eyes and faced her.

"You do?" he asked quizzically.

"I am sorry we couldn't talk last night," she apologized with a small smile on her face.

"Forgiven," he replied as she giggled as they shared a short silence, but she spoke again.

"So—what are we going to do—about us?" she asked him as he stepped closer to her.

"I would suggest that you put away our thoughts about the rest and think of what we want," said Harry as Audrey sighed.

"As lovely as that sounds—you do know that it is not possible," she said as Harry slumped and nodded, his hand reached out to caress her face as he pushed back a stray strand hair from her face.

"Maybe—we could still be together—without the knowledge of anyone else," said Harry shortly as Audrey contemplated his suggestion.

"That is most preferable," she replied placing a quick peck on his lips as he held her close and pulled her into a much deeper display of his affections for her.

"I believe it to be best if Ron and Hermione were aware of our agreement," said Audrey after they pulled away from each other. Harry smiled at her and nodded kissing her forehead as he held her close.

* * *

><p>August seemed like a fast paced month, nothing really interesting happened apart for the fact that Fred and George had roped in Audrey for new ideas for their new shop. They had worked out a 60:40 ratio between them on the profits that the products, mainly potions that Audrey would come up with. Audrey was already working on a project called "spell in a box" for them, where there were simple jinxes and hexes in a box and when the box was opened the spell would shoot out. Although they would have to put several warnings on the box Fred and George quite liked the idea, plus Audrey had offered the premise that they could start looking into the squib markets as well and Fred and George had considered her an avid business partner and said that if and ever she needed anything for the store, she could take it for free, just like Harry had that privilege.<p>

Audrey had finally finished her project and had asked Harry to test it on her, so after a few bruises here and there Audrey decided that the boxes were ready for sale, she would deliver them to Fred and George the day they went to Diagon alley to get their supplies.

Harry and Ron helped Audrey carry the two sacks of boxes as they made their way to Diagon alley by floo. Mrs. Weasley ordered them to stay around the Weasley's store and not wander off elsewhere seeing that most of the Alley was empty and deserted as a few people popped around, a few shops were in smithereens. Mrs. Weasley went with Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Remus and Sirius along with professor Sinistra to buy the supplies needed by the students, it was best if they didn't have to tag along.

So half of their time was spent in Diagon alley waiting, when Audrey and Harry were bored of the Weasley's shop, they stepped out along with Ron and Hermione as they decided to walk around. They reached a burnt down shop as they entered it.

"This is terrible—everyone bought their wands from Ollivanders," said Ron disappointedly as his friends looked around the shop, while he glared out of the broken display window, Ron frowned at a particular sight.

"Harry is it just me—or does it look like little Draco and mummy are looking like they don't want to be spotted," said Ron suspiciously as Harry stepped closer to Ron, he had to agree, it did look a lot like Ron had put it, suspicious.

"Come on," said Harry as they walked out of the store.

"Harry—do you think this is such a good idea?" Hermione asked as they saw Malfoy and his mother enter Knockturnal Alley.

"Come on," said Harry as they followed the Malfoys through the long and twisted alleyways.

Draco and his mother stopped outside one particular shop that reminded Audrey of an antique store. Although the sign on the shop clearer stated what they sold here.

"Borgins and Burkes —We deal in unique artefacts" Everyone knew what unique meant down in Knockturnal alley—even Audrey.

The four of them tried to peer into the store but couldn't really manage to gather anything, when Audrey spotted a window behind the top of the shop they decided to climb onto the roof of the closed store next to Borgins. When they were settled up lying on their bellies on the top of the roof they noticed a line of men dressed in black robes enter the shop from the back. Audrey recognized them as death eaters, from the top of the roof they all noticed that Draco was looking at something in particular, a cabinet of sorts, it was large, he inspected the door, the handle, the cravings as the bloke who was the shopkeeper seemed like he was snivelling around them like they were loyal customers. Draco seemed to move away like he was unsure, he raised a hand and pushed it through his hair as his mother stepped beside him and kissed his cheek softly, if Audrey hadn't seen American version of Italian mafia movies she wouldn't have remembered the scenes from the Godfather, she wouldn't have scoffed and the roof tiles under her wouldn't have shifted noisily.  
>They hid when Fenrir Greyback turned as he heard a sound, he looked out of the window and glared at the empty space before him, before Harry or the rest to get any more information, the drapes were drawn and everything was blocked away from their view.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny had been talking to Dean on the train with her pink pygmypuff sitting on her shoulders; truthfully it kind of reminded her of pigwedgeon. Ginny noticed Dean leaning in as Luna came to stand next to them as Ginny moved away instantly.<p>

"Quibbler?" asked Luna chirpily as she had a few copies of the quibbler that she was selling. Ginny smiled at her and paid for a copy as she read the cover page.

"What are wackspurts?" asked Ginny confused.

"Oh, there are these tiny invisible creatures that float around your head and makes your mind all fuzzy," said Luna enthusiastically as Ginny nodded as Luna went ahead and she shook her head pitifully as she then pulled Dean into a swift snog.

Audrey made her way out of the train bathrooms at the end of the Gryffindor compartment near the intersection of the Gryffindor and the Slytherine compartments. She noticed Draco sitting alone looking out of the window as his friends soon joined him as Blaise sat down in front of Draco and obstruct her view. Audrey made her way down the aisle of the Gryffindor compartment as she came across Ginny snogging Dean, she quickly passed them and opened the door to the section were Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, they were all dressed in their school robes too.

Audrey walked in on their conversation in between.

"What—can someone tell me what's happening" asked Ron confused as Audrey sat down next to Harry who draped a casual arm around her as she snuggled closer to him.

"Harry thinks Draco Malfoy has finally become a death eater," said Hermione unbelievingly as she shook her head.

"What—are you barking?" asked Ron laughing as Harry frowned.

"No—actually think about it—that—could have been some sort of initiation ceremony of sorts—seeing that, that store does sell dark artefacts I mean if Draco can buy something of that shop even though the shopkeeper knows he's not of age—I believe Harry," completed Audrey supporting her reasons completely.

"You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend now," snorted Ron.

"Don't worry Ron you'll get one soon enough," smirked Audrey as she smiled at Hermione who glared at her pointedly.

"That's not true-," said Ron defensively.

"What that you'll get a girlfriend soon or that Malfoy is a death eater," teased Audrey as Ron glowered at her his freckles becoming a rather dark shade of crimson.

"I mean think about it—what's you-know-who want with a twit head like Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Well then what was he doing at Borgins and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" asked Harry as Ron looked unsettled by Harry's reasoning.

"It's a creepy shop—he's a creepy bloke," replied Ron simply as Harry rolled his eyes.

"His father is a death eater—it only makes sense that Malfoy gets to carry forward the ideology," gave Harry as Audrey shifted a little away from him.

"Beside Hermione saw him brandishing his mark to the shop keeper with her own eyes while getting off the roof!" said Harry definitely.

"I told you I don't know what I saw," replied Hermione.

"I need some air," said Harry as he picked up his bag pack and left the compartment.

"Harry—doesn't go doing something stupid!" scolded Audrey getting up as Harry looked at her indignantly.

"Like what?" he called.

"Like going over to the Slytherine side to check up on things," said Audrey.

"That wouldn't really be stupid—I think it's a brilliant idea!" he gave.

"Harry!" called Audrey warningly.

"I won't," he said sighing as he shut the door behind him leaving the rest staring at the door.

Soon Ron and Hermione left the compartment so that they'd get this year's patrol schedule that the prefects were given every year before term started. Audrey was left alone sitting in the compartment as she read her new text books, she had applied for six subjects this year seeing that those were necessary subjects needed to become a Spinner and Audrey was quite hell bent on becoming one. Her subjects were Defence, Potions, and Herbology, Astronomy, Charms and Transfiguration.

"Audrey—would you be interested in purchasing a quibbler?—it comes with your own Wacksprut finding glasses," said Luna peeping into the compartment as Audrey looked up to see Luna Lovegood smiling at the door way wearing odd looking glasses.

"Umm...Sure," said Audrey smiling as she paid Luna five Knuts for a copy. Audrey skimmed through the copy and giggled to herself about the odd glasses as she slipped them on after reading about wackspruts, Mr. Lovegood sure let his imagination run wild. 'Nothing' thought Audrey obviously as she placed the magazine in the bag and let the glasses lay on the empty seat as she picked up her new potions text book again.

Another hour and the train lurched to a stop as Audrey shut her potions book and looked outside, she hadn't realized when the time had passed, she place the book back into her leather satchel as she pursued her lips, where the hell was Harry Potter?

Audrey picked up her bag and the glasses as the train began to empty out, she only got off on the station to check for Harry after the whole train was empty and everyone made their way towards the carriages. She could see Ron and Hermione helping a few second years into the carriages as they pushed themselves into the same.

Audrey was angry now, where the hell was this boy?—how was she supposed to leave without him, she knew he'd wait for her if he'd gotten off before her. Audrey clenched her jaw tightly as the motorman was back already and he was most definitely ready to drive back on his customary journey back to London. Audrey heard a boogie door opening as she noticed someone step onto the platform from it. Her smile faded when it wasn't Harry but Draco Malfoy instead. Audrey frowned, what was he doing here so late? Why wasn't he with his friends? Could Harry have—?

"Snape—what are you waiting for?" snarled Malfoy walking up to Audrey as her eyes fell on his sleeved left forearm.

"Snape!" snarled Malfoy coldly once again as Audrey's eyes snapped to look into his.

"None of you business is it Malfoy?" snapped Audrey coldly as Draco threw her a sneer.

"You forget Snape—I am a prefect—I could put you in detention—get into the carriage—you'll be late for the feast!" said Draco grabbing hold of Audrey's arm as he steered her away from the train. She instantly knew he was hiding something.

"Unhand me!" she snarled yanking her hand away and almost pulling his off its hinges.

"Snape—I am warning you!" snarled Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy!" snapped Audrey as she went back towards the station, noticing the steam beginning to form in the air as she realized that any minute the train was going to leave.

"Audrey!" she heard Draco call to her in anger.

"Eat dung Malfoy!" she snarled as Draco disappeared hurriedly into the last empty carriage.

Audrey yanked open the door to the boogie that Malfoy had gotten off from, she stepped into the main Slytherine compartment, which looked like a large study with several booths for a group of people to sit in as the individual compartments began after that.

"Damn Harry, Where are you?" snarled Audrey angrily as she could feel the engine in the front come alive, the ground under her was beginning to vibrate. She realised he must have been hiding under the cloak to have been listening in to Malfoy and his friends. She sighed, how was she supposed to find him now? She twisted the glasses in her hand as she realised something, if wackspruts were invisible, these glasses could spot them—she quickly hoped it would work, it was an illogical move she told herself, but if it worked she was going to believe everything that came out of Luna Lovegood's mouth, a highly unlikely premise, but yet.

Audrey's mouth dropped when she saw a rather large bunch of something that looked like a swarm of the tiniest flies.

"Hormonium revelio!" she shouted pulling out her wand as she did feel a rather strong presence of magic in the room, but couldn't spot it, she walked towards the wackspruts as they moved away when she kneeled down to their level. She waved her hand in the air trying to feel anything; she caught hold of something that felt like an obstruction. Audrey pulled off the glasses, and then pulled at the air getting hold of a watery material as she yanked it off. Harry lay there staring stiffly into nothing; his eyes were glassy as he seemed to be under a full body bind.

"Finite!" shouted Audrey as the spell instantly wore off and Harry shook himself up. They could feel the train begin to move as they rushed to the door, Harry jumped first running behind the train, Audrey jumped when the train picked up some momentum and became faster although Harry was successful in catching her into his arms.

They stood there hugging each other for a minute as Harry held her close to him, her head buried into his chest; while he saw the train leave the station. Once Audrey realised they were alright and that she was still in his arms, she pushed him away angrily as Harry smiled and chuckled a little as his nose bled, a lot of dry blood accumulated under it.

Audrey picked up her fallen satchel as she walked ahead, refusing to look at him as he raced behind her to catch up with quick long strides.

"Audrey come on listen to me!" he pleaded as he finally mustered some courage to speak to her hoping she had calmed down. They finally reached the school gates they had, had to walk all the way to the school seeing that they had missed all the carriages.

"Audrey?" he called again.

"Why? Why Harry why should I listen you?—I told you not to go there—did you listen to me?" she snarled at him as they entered the gates.

"What's that?" he asked touching the glasses in her hand.

"Don't touch them!" she snapped angrily as she swatted his hand away from hers.

"Audrey—Come on—I'm sorry!" said Harry as Audrey refused to look at him.

"Ah—about time—I have been looking all over the place for the two of you!" snapped professor Flitwick from below as Audrey jumped a little as she looked at the short professor.

"Right—names?" asked Flitwick unrolling a large parchment.

"Professor Flitwick—you've know me for the past five years," said Harry amusedly.

"No exceptions—Potter!" said Flitwick finding his sentence framing obscure himself.

"Who are all those people sir?" Harry asked as Audrey tried to look at the random bunch of people around the place.

"Ministry aurors mixed with spinners—for security," replied the professor.

Suddenly Malfoy came into focus where all the trunks were being checked as Filch took extra care to look through his trunk.

"What's this cane 'ere boy?" snarled Filch in his usually bitter demeanour.

"It's not a cane you cretin, it is a walking stick!" snapped Malfoy sharply threatening filch to say anymore.

"And what do ya' need a walking stick fo'?" asked Filch his spit flying everywhere, especially very close to Malfoy's face to his liking.

"It's alright Mr. Filch I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy," said a silky baritone voice that Audrey associated with her father as she turned around after staring at Flitwick charming the gates shut, even a mosquito daring to enter was zapped dead. Malfoy snatched his walking stick away from Filch and looked at him disgustedly as he turned around to see if anyone watched that.

"Nice face Potter," he snarled glaring at Audrey as Audrey threw him a cold glare back.

"So cute—you've got Snape babysitting you? Do you Potter?" snarled Malfoy as he took quick steps towards Audrey as Harry jumped in front of her and pulled out his wand.

"Why don't you get into the hall Malfoy—before I let these aurors take you to live with your father!" snarled Harry menacingly as Malfoy and he shared a emotionally unstable silence as Audrey caught Draco looking at her, his breathing was unstable, she blinked, was he going to cry. Draco snapped his gaze away from the Snape girl as he made his way into the great hall without glancing at anyone or anywhere. Audrey noticed her father taking in the scene as he threw her a look and then turned around and left, his robes behind him.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" Audrey asked Harry as he smiled at her and nodded as she pulled out her wand.

"Episkey!" she ordered as the blue ray went through Harry's nose, he felt extremely cold and extremely hot at the same time as he then felt a rather sharp sting for a few seconds as it passed as soon as it came.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"Like the stupid arse you are," she remarked dryly as he smiled at her while she shook her head angrily, Flitwick could be heard chuckling in the back as he ordered them inside before the feast was over.

"What did you find out anyway?" she asked him angrily as they made their way to the great hall.

"I figured out that Draco's been given some sort of big mission to complete—and he cannot fail," said Harry as Audrey gulped, she decided to change the topic.

"Scorgify," she said another spell, cleaning the dry blood off his face and nose.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked him tracing his nose with her soft hand, he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Perfect" he smiled as she gave him a faint smile as they entered the great hall together.

"Oh! No, we missed the sorting!" complained Audrey.

During dessert Lavender could be heard giggling next to Padma and Parvati as she whispered to them excitedly. Audrey was happy that Harry was eating and seemed to have let Draco's thought out of his head for a while, she too started to pick her fork into the chocolate walnut pie, she put a forkful into her mouth and chewed slowly enjoying the taste as Lavender squealed in delight as half the sixth year years looked a little annoyed at her, the people sitting around her weren't lucky enough to throw her a similar look.

"Pssst... Audrey.." called lavender over Hermione and Parvati. Audrey looked at her, her eyebrow raised in question.

"I think Cormac likes you," she giggled as Audrey chewed the bite in her mouth, she swallowed slowly.

"I'm sorry, who?" asked Audrey, she had heard this name before.

"Cormac McLaggen...he's been staring at you all through dinner," squealed Lavender again as Audrey flinched slightly; the girl's voice was almost...annoying.

"Brilliant," said Audrey shaking her head and pushing another bite of the pie into her mouth.

"He's not the only one," whispered Ginny looking at the Slytherine table loathingly, Audrey looked up to see Draco staring at her as if he were studying her or something, although the minute Harry turned to look at where the girls were looking he sneered and looked away as Pansy Parkinson tried her best to straddle him.

"What's his problem?" commented Ginny annoyed as Neville who was sitting next to Ron grunted in agreement.

"I don't know—but if he has the balls—we'll find out soon enough," said Audrey still glaring at Malfoy who refused to look at her although Audrey knew he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Merlin—Cormac is coming here—Audrey—he's coming to talk to you!" squealed Lavender in delight as Harry frowned, he did not like the sound of Cormac coming to talk to his girlfriend for purposes he absolutely did not want to think of. Come to think of it they weren't really dating out for everyone to know as of such and therefore someone trying to persuade Audrey would be completely normal in the given circumstances and even though Harry was aware of the fact that Audrey would most obviously refuse the poor bloke politely—may be snap at him once or twice seeing that McLaggen had a knack of bragging—but yet Harry was—he hadn't realised he had felt this before—Harry was jealous—insecure—no— he was fuming—but he knew better to shove McLaggen off his feet and beat him to pulp—he would be civil and eat his dessert till McLaggen cleared off—and then maybe if Audrey agreed they could meet late in the common room and snog each other senseless. What was he thinking? They had just shared a few kisses here and there in the summer—snogging her was a completely different concept all together.

Audrey could see what Lavender had been so excited about. Cormac McLaggen was one of those typical pretty boys. Stylized blonde hair, a perfect smile showing of his exceptionally white teeth, a lovely straight nose, a snobbish posture obviously reeking of his idea of being on the top of the food chain of the socially superior and a well built body that showed of perfectly from his uniform due to him discarding his robes. Yes, Cormac McLaggen was one of those stereotypical pricks who thought they were way above the rest, treated them in a decent manner to get their way although usually mixing sarcasm in their speech to make others feel stupid, cracking annoying and lame wisecracks only they understood and of course talking things whose meaning only they understood, admires nodding while critics reasonably acknowledging their presence as an abomination to morality and humanity they so lacked. Audrey was going to be a critic, although a polite one, she didn't need any more stalkers or enemies after she caught Malfoy staring at her creepily.

Audrey ignored him as he passed Lavender who swelled up in praise for him, he thanked her called her 'Leona' or something making Lavender's smile deflate a little although not completely. He walked up to Hermione who was sitting next to Audrey; he now stood behind the bench in between them. Hermione made some sort of awkward face as Cormac smiled at her and swooped down to placing his face extremely close to Audrey's, so when she turned their lips were merely centimetres apart.

"Hello," he crooned sweetly as Audrey pushed herself into Seamus who was sitting next to her; he turned his head around and frowned slightly.

"Umm...hi," she replied awkwardly as she pushed her back into Seamus, he understood and let her be there, besides, he was enjoying it. Harry knew—the sick bastard was enjoying his girlfriends back due to her desperation to get away from this creep. Harry curled his fist as Hermione threw Ron a look and Ron gripped Harry's arm in place so that he could keep a hold on him if he got angry.

"So, lovely night isn't it," said Cormac silkily.

"Umm...sure," said Audrey smiling a little.

"Just as lovely as you are," said , as Audrey resisted the urge to laugh out on his face, that had to be the lamest pick up line she had heard since her third year before Jacques—when Benny Lumier had tried to call her 'long legged sexy' he had obviously been put into detention for using such terminology in front of a teacher, although Audrey had laughed on his face making him feel rather bad, she did apologize later as did he and they seemed to be good friends now.

"Umm...thanks—but who are you?" she asked raising her eyebrow—Audrey had played this so many times, seen so many professional older students at Beauxbatons do this so many million times, that she was pretty revised in this—she delivered the first blow, she could see his self esteem falling a little as he choked back on his words but never the less he was a strong player, he spoke smoothly.

"I'm Cormac—Cormac McLaggen," he smiled cheerily as Harry clenched his teeth.

"Well—it's lovely to have met you," she smiled and then turned her head back to her plate—the second blow. Cormac looked a little flustered but he wasn't going to give up.

"Audrey—I was actually wondering—if—you would allow me you escort you back to Gryffindor tower tonight after the feast?" asked Cormac smartly as she turned to look back at him.

"Why? I think you will find that I am quite capable in finding my own way to the tower—thank you very much," she said smirking as Ginny almost spilt her pumpkin juice while giggling.

"No I meant-," began Cormac as he gulped, Audrey scoffed, he was losing his confidence.

"You meant?" she asked curiously, she noticed Harry relax; he seemed to think she was doing quite well actually.

"I wish to court you!" he said finally a little shaken, as Audrey laughed her eyebrows, she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, she burst out laughing, Cormac seemed to look slightly angered.

"Look—Cormac—you're a really nice—guy—but—" Audrey began in between her melodious laughing spree.

"But—I can't possibly allow you to court me!" she added as she laughed a lot after that—who in the bloody 20th century said the word 'court' anymore.

"Why not?" he asked, he seemed to be building his confidence—not a good sign.

"Well—you obviously don't know my father do you?" she said.

"Oh but I do Audrey—and I also know that you despise him—and I hardly think that he should have a problem with anyone you date—well apart from Potter—no offence mate!" said Cormac quickly as Harry frowned at him rather angrily.

"So you know," said Audrey softly, biting her lower lip trying to think of something else quickly.

"So will you go out with me?" he asked again as Audrey bit her lower lip again.

"Umm...look Cormac—I don't think I am really—umm...ready for a relationship and you seemed to be looking for one—I don't think I am ready for such a big commitment," said Audrey as Cormac thought it through.

"Well who says I am?" asked Cormac wiggling his eyebrows and smiling devilishly at her as she looked slightly flabbergasted.

"I don't see a reason for disapproval anymore," he said closing in on her once again.

"Umm...look—I don't think—now is the right time—give me some time," she said, Audrey couldn't believe she said that—but that was possibly the only way she was going to get him to leave her alone for the time being.

"I like that—I shall await you answer," he said smiling at her, leaning in further as Audrey smiled and nodded leaning away.

Thankfully, Cormac walked away slowly as Lavender sighed about how lucky Audrey was, Audrey however was glad that she got the idiot of her hands, although when she looked at Harry, he didn't seem very pleased with this.

Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry and Audrey. Whispers went all around the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily.

"Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

"His hand was like that when we saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I thought he'd have cured it by now, though… or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression.

"But there are some injuries you can't cure… old curses… and there are poisons without antidotes…" began Audrey as Dumbledore went on with his speech.

"… and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Dumbledore in all seriousness as half the hall could be heard snorting, saying "yea right" in their heads.

"Captains for the teams are as follows:

Hufflepuff: Justin Flinch Fletcher

Ravenclaw: Edgar Forest

Gryffindor: Audrey Snape

Slytherine: Zambini Blaise"

Everyone cheered for their respective captains, Audrey had most certainly not expected this, she was sure Harry was going to get this, when she looked at him, he seemed displeased, she could understand his disappointment, she smiled at him as he did not respond at all.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." Said Dumbledore cheerfully

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry and Audrey.

"But you said —" Hermione began

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering,

"Will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defence Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

Audrey frowned at him but did not say anything, she knew he did not like her father and there was no correcting this seeing her father was as much as hated Harry presence as Harry did.

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry, racking his brains to remember when Dumbledore had told him this, but now that he came to think of it, he was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling him what Slughorn would be teaching.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherine table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," he said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"Harry!" scolded Hermione as she threw a side long glance at Audrey who seemed to shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Harry glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety. Also the ministry appointed aurors and spinners will be treated with equal respect—they are here for our protection and therefore we do not need to increase their work pressure,"

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

"Also, I would request the captains to wait back and gather at the head table and speak with your head of the house," finished Dumbledore sitting back down as he busied himself in a conversation with Slughorn.

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

"I'll see you later," said Audrey to Harry, Hermione and Ron had already gone off on prefect duty of showing the first years around the hall.

"Whatever!" grunted Harry in disapproval, made a face and stalked off with Neville, leaving Audrey standing there angry and disappointed as she turned around to face the staff the hoard of students pushing her to get out as she made her way in the other direction.

Once at the staff table, she waited for Professor McGonagall to turn away from talking to Slughorn, she was sitting next to Severus while Slughorn sat beside her.

Audrey noticed Draco walk up to Snape as Blaise jumped of the stage and leave as Malfoy began to talk to Severus, although his eyes were slightly focused on Audrey standing next to him.

"Ah—Ms. Snape—now—the quidditch-," began Minerva but Audrey cut her.

"Professor—I was wondering if it would be alright if you could chose someone else for this post," said Audrey sheepishly refusing to look at her grandmother.

"And who would you suggest I appoint in your place?" asked Minerva her stern face trying to look into her granddaughter's eyes.

"Umm...I don't know—Harry Potter?" asked Audrey as she could hear Slughorn getting interested in their conversation as he leaned in listening in.

"Ms. Snape—you are well aware seekers are never given the post of captaincy—that is breaking the rules of classic quidditch,"

"I know—but—but—Cedric—Cedric Diggory was captain,"

"That was due to the fact that there was no one else in Hufflepuff worthy enough for the post,"

"I wish to pay attention on my academics-,"

"I am sure so does Mr. Potter—and you have far better grades than he does,"

"But-,"

"I do not think you have an argument there Ms. Snape—now do you want me to tell you about the quidditch schedule and timings for your team or not?" snapped Minerva in finality as Audrey pouted slightly and scrawled a little.

"Yes ma'am," she sighed as she was handed the quidditch time table.

"I am sure you'll make a good captain Audrey—your mother was one," smiled Minerva as Audrey gave her a faint smile, but it went as fast as it came.

"I agree with Minerva Ms. Snape—now I don't suppose you could give this to Mr. Potter?" asked Slughorn handing two rolls of parchment to her.

"This one is for you," smiled Slughorn proudly as his bushy moustache tickled his nose.

"Umm...why don't you give it to him sir," she asked studying the man in front of her with a frown on her head.

"Oh—I would but then I thought seeing you were on your way to the tower," smiled Slughorn.

"He must have gone to sleep," said Audrey shortly as Slughorn tried to understand but then started laughing his stomach jiggling like a jelly.

"Oh—but my dear girls have access to the boys dormitory—I am sure he will be up," smiled Slughorn wiggling his eyebrows as Audrey blushed profusely.

"Very well sir, I shall hand it to him tomorrow at breakfast," snapped Audrey as nicely as she could as she slowly placed the scrolls into her robe pockets.

Something caught Slughorn's eyes as he looked at the shiny horse head spouting out of Audrey's pocket.

"Ms. Snape!" he shouted as Audrey stopped in her path, clenching her jaws she turned around smiling, she pushed her head slightly upwards as if gesturing him to go on.

"What is that?" asked Slughorn pointing at her pocket as Audrey frowned and dug a hand down it, she pulled out the only thing in it—her wand.

"May I see it?" asked Slughorn looking at it with awe as she handed him her wand carefully.

"This is quite marvellous-," he commented looking at her wand holder as he traced his beefy finger over it and slid it down the wand.

"Thank you," she smiled honestly.

"Meteor Louie-quiet a rare make," said Slughorn studying the creeper pattern that ran around the wand—it was a typical Meteor Louie make.

"He hardly makes any wands—how did you come across this—the last I heard of Meteor Louie—he was in France!" said Slughorn.

"I was in Beauxbatons till my fifth year sir—I—I was handed this was by Meteor Louie," she said a light tinge of red forming on her cheeks.

"You don't say—oh, do go on Ms. Snape—I have heard of Meteor Louie tales—never met one in person!" smiled Slughorn earnestly.

"Well—I was eleven, my mother and I were shopping for supplies when we entered the wand shop and he was there—he was looking for first years to experiment his new design on—the shopkeeper asked me if I was interested—well my mother refused in the beginning—I mean— Meteor Louie is pretty expensive—this one itself cost her a hundred galleons," said Audrey as Slughorn leaned in for more.

"And then what?" asked Slughorn anxiously.

"Well—then we were going to leave—seeing the store was crowded my mother said I could use her old wand for a year—but when we were leaving Meteor Louie thought it would be prudent for me to hold it—he said the wand was calling out for me to hold it—I thought he was crazy!" smiled Audrey fondly remembering.

"And then did the wand choose you?"Asked Slughorn.

"Yes—sir—that's why I have it!" she said a little oddly.

"Oh! Yes of course," said Slughorn nodding.

"What wood is it?" asked Slughorn trying to make her stay in the conversation.

"English oak and ebony—its core is powdered unicorn horn and phoenix feathers," said Audrey.

"And what about the holding Ms. Snape?—it seems like a very personal thing—who gave that to you?" asked Slughorn inquisitively.

"It is a horse sir—because—my patronus is a stallion—it was a gift actually," said Audrey wanting to leave.

"You can create a patronus?" asked Slughorn a little awestruck as Audrey nodded slightly.

"Who is it from?" pushed Slughorn.

"From a special person," she said smiling at him; he knew she wasn't going to tell him so he let her go.

Audrey smiled and got off the stage as she pocketed her wand, she didn't know she would be pulling it out again any second.

"So, I see Potter is giving you personalized gifts for shagging him!" snarled Malfoy as he laughed menacingly trying to reach for her robe pocket and her wand.

In a swift movement—he was slammed against the head table, Audrey's wand in her hand—she was glaring down at him as if her eyes were sharp blades.

"I swear Malfoy—you don't want to cross me!" she snarled coldly looking right into his eyes, sensing a tiny speck of fear as she her lips grew into a sneer.

"Let him go this instant!" snapped her father—she could tell from his voice, it was so clearly distinctive.

"I see Gryffindor is going to be losing points before term starts—twenty points from your house would suffice!" said Snape snarkily as he smirked when Audrey let go of Draco who straightened his robes when she moved away.

"I suggest you get to your dormitories before curfew or I don't think twenty points is all that you will need to worry about!" sneered Severus as Audrey snapped her head to look at him, he raised his eyebrow at her expression, but she threw him the coldest glare she could manage—the next thing they knew Audrey had jumped off the stage and was walking out of the hall with quick strides and her robes billowing behind her.

"Filthy half blood," snapped Malfoy as softly as he could while looking at Snape, who in someway gestured that he was sorry. Slughorn saw all of this—it made him want the Snape girl to join his list of favourites even more.

* * *

><p>Audrey was fuming when she reached the portrait hole-what was Malfoy's problem? The only thing she could remember was Bellatrix's cackling laughter stating that she should become Draco's slave—Audrey wanted to punch something so badly instead she stomped her feet when she walked, when she reached the fat lady who was talking to the woman in the next portrait. Audrey didn't know of any other way to vent her frustration so she jumped, she jumped in the same spot for a few minutes grunting furiously as she stopped a few minutes later red in the face, while the portraits next to the fat lady glared at her worriedly.<p>

"Persepolis Dexterous," said Audrey slightly embarrassed as the fat lady let her in instantly.

On her way in the common room, Audrey had already taken off her outer cloak and pulled off her tie knot popped open the first two buttons of her white shirt and proceeded to pull her skirt below her waist, she needed to remind her mother that she would be needing a new uniform next year, the shirt was getting tighter and the skirts shorter, she was growing fat it was just her chest seemed to have expanded way more than she had perceived. Audrey quickly walked through the empty common room slightly embarrassed.

"Hey—what's the rush?" called a voice for behind her, she spun on the spot her wand out in her hand ready for attack.

"Oh—I thought you'd gone to bed," stated Audrey simply as she pulled out the scroll that Slughorn had dumped into her hand.

"I was waiting up for you—I thought if you got lost I could come find you," Harry said smiling as Audrey felt rather tired but he did manage to make her smile out of all the frustration.

"That's awfully kind of you," she said stepping closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew you'd think that way—truthfully I was just waiting for you to come by and snog me," he said joking as she smiled amused and raised an eyebrows.

"Slytherine!" she remarked dryly as he kissed her softly at first and then pulled her onto the couch with him. After the snog session Harry had been dreaming of since the train ride here and hearing about Dean almost shagging Ginny on the train didn't help him wonder how it would feel like having an actual girlfriend for once—even though they were dating in secret he liked the fact that dating her didn't making him guilty of anything unlike last year when he was dating Cho but thinking of her.

Audrey was staring into the dying fire as Harry sat next to her, he could see her yawn—he knew she must have been tired after all he himself had decided to go to sleep at first but then he was against it—seeing that an empty common room wasn't an every night phenomenon. She stretched a little and rubbed her eyes sleepily as he smiled watching her—he found her actions rather adorable—he could tell why though—he was in—he was in—something with her—it was love—not yet—he didn't really know if it was—if it was it was too soon—but then again—he didn't know what he was waiting for?

"Slughorn asked me to give this to you—said I had to keep one while you had to keep the other—he said he'd take our replies to some party later—I suppose that is what he sent invitations out for," said Audrey shrugging.

"You don't seem to like him very much," said Harry curiously

"Not as much as I would want to like a potions teacher—I mean I have a feeling he's going to be partial to the best students in class," she said agitated.

"So what are you worried about?" he asked her frowning.

"You are the best student in potions class," he said kissing the top of her head as she scoffed shaking her head.

"I pride myself with modesty—although saying that makes me sound pompous—but it's true," she said nodding her head.

"What's bugging you?" he asked sitting up straight.

"I don't know just the fact that—I think I'll miss dad teaching potions," she said shrugging.

"What's there to miss—he's going to teach us defence now!" groaned Harry as Audrey chuckled slightly as he buried his head into his hands.

"What are you worried about you got the highest in defence class," stated Audrey as Harry peeped through his hands, she could tell he was smiling.

"Exactly my point—he's going to be the worst thing ever," he groaned again.

"Drama queen," she muttered as he looked up at her and frowned, next thing she knew his hands were on her waist tickling her to hell.

"Damn you Harry—Po—Potter—le—let—go—o—of—o me," she laughed as he stopped. They fell silent for a while when she spoke as she kissed his lips a few times hurriedly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to be captain—I asked her to change it—but she refused," she said disappointedly as he laid his head over hers slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Hey—I am glad at least it wasn't McLaggen—or Seamus—besides—I never really thought I was going to be captain Audrey—I am a seeker—you know how it works," he said sounding a little disappointed himself—he thought he'd be as lucky as Cedric had been.

"Yea—but I am still sorry," she said looking at her hands as she failed to see him smile at her as he pulled her into another kiss before they went to their dormitories to settle in for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hey you may have noticed that Dumbledore's speech belongs to Rowling along with a few of my inputs to fit Audrey in-hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! They make me exceptionally happy**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**AN/- Suffering from major writers block-haven't written anything for days-it's as if my powers to write have been STOLEN!-don't worry I shall get to the bottom of it soon-or maybe it's that new story i have been thinking off-whatever-need to focus-a few reviews wont hurt =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<br>**

The sixth year students were strictly told to stay back after breakfast so that they could be given the career counseling that they needed and thereby chose there three main subjects that they wished to pursue. After the other years had all left for their classes, four tables were placed below the head table stage with two chairs facing each other. The four head of the houses sat down on each table while their specific houses formed a single line. Audrey as always had woken up rather late, almost missed breakfast as she still chomped on the ham sandwich that Hermione had kindly saved for her as she stood at the end behind Harry and Neville, trying to shove the sandwich down her throat before it was her turn.

Everyone seemed to standing calmly and were not exactly worried about anything—after all this was only counseling, although after Pansy was told that her grades were too poor to apply for alchemy—she ran out of the hall as she burst into tears, she slipped and bruised herself.

"I'm worried," stated Neville looking rather distressed as Audrey frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well—my grades aren't exactly golden you know," he said shrugging.

"Relax Neville—they can't be worse that pug faced Parkinson!" scoffed Audrey rolling her eyes as the Slytherine's standing in the line besides the Gryffindors heard her terse comment, Draco who was standing at the end glared at her while Crabbe cracked his knuckles.

"Yea—but I really don't want to go next!" said Neville shaking his head a little frightened at the prospect but he calmed down seeing Hermione leave slightly dejected—it wasn't just the ones with the bad grades then.

"Mr. Longbottom—sit down please," said Minerva politely as Neville handed her his OWL mark sheet, he noticed Snape make a rather bored face as he spoke to Crabbe who smirked and said he wanted to be just like his father—everyone knew what that meant. Neville noticed Snape hand Crabbe a leaflet that said he could try and re-take three exams of his choice in his sixth year.

"Well—what subjects do you want to choose Longbottom?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I see an 'O' in Herbology—professor Sprout will be most pleased—then we have an 'E' in Defence which is also a good option—what about your third subject?" asked Minerva as Neville said something about transfiguration.

"I'm sorry Longbottom but I can't take you in my NEWTS class with an 'A' in transfiguration," said Minerva sternly but she dropped him another option.

"But you seem to have an 'E' in charms, why not chose that?" asked Minerva studying his report as Neville looked horrified.

"My grandmother thinks it's a soft option," replied Neville as Minerva clenched her jaw as if swallowing something bitter.

"I think you grandmother ought to start looking out for the grandson she has got and not the one she thinks she ought to have—especially after your little show at the ministry," smiled Minerva faintly as Neville looked up his eyes were sparkling—professor McGonagall had never before paid him a compliment.

"Take Charms Longbottom—I'll drop a line to your grandmother and tell her that just because she failed her Charms OWLS doesn't mean you mustn't pursue it," stated Minerva simply as Neville beamed at her and agreed as he signed on her register sheet and then was handed his schedule.

Harry was next who seemed to be pleased seeing he got the subjects he needed in his quest to become an auror seeing Slughorn thankfully accepted 'E' students in his class—although he didn't have a text book which professor McGonagall said the school would provide for till he got a chance to buy one, Harry was pleased as he saw Slughorn walk into the hall as he beamed at the potbellied man who came and sat down on a chair in between Snape and Minerva.

Audrey was next and she was last, she waited to be called and when she was—she walked gracefully and placed herself in front of her grandmother as she refused to acknowledge Slughorn's presence just like her father who seemed to be rather bored listening to Goyle go on and on about something called a coin collector job in Gringotts that Severus had no idea about—Goyle was so thick skulled that he didn't even notice Snape yawn in annoyance as he shifted his head that was dangling carelessly on his hand to sit back and listen to Goyle's non-stop babbling, Audrey tried to hide her smile under her hand as she faked a cough and then smiled to herself. She noticed her father look at her as he raised his eyebrows exasperatedly and then roll his eyes and shake his head as Goyle still went on.

"Right—mark sheet," stated Minerva as Audrey gave her the mark sheet as her grandmother surveyed it Audrey's eyes dared to linger over to her father as she noticed Goyle finally get up seemingly unsatisfied and angry as he was given the same option as Crabbe, Draco took his place as he patted Goyle on the shoulders. Audrey saw her father look at her and mouth 'kill me'

"Attention here!" snapped Minerva as Audrey jumped in her seat as she noticed her grandmother looking at her mark sheet—Audrey made sure she sat still and didn't look here and there although professor Slughorn seemed rather interested in her marks as he tried to peer into what Minerva was studying so intently.

"Right—so what should I write as career choice?" asked Minerva lifting her quill.

"Spinner," said Audrey simply as Minerva did not write it.

"Three subjects of your choice?"

"Defence, Transfiguration and Potions," said Audrey simply as she saw her grandmother grin to herself when Audrey said transfiguration.

"Most impressive—all 'O's and I see a highest in Transfiguration and Potions—I would be most delighted to teach you Ms. Snape," said Slughorn smirking as Audrey gave him a small smile and nodded showing her gratefulness.

"You're certain you want to be a spinner?" asked Slughorn as Minerva frowned at him.

"Yes," said Audrey definitely as Slughorn nodded.

"And do you have a master?" asked Slughorn as Audrey thought of this.

"You know you need a trained spinner to teach you spinning," said Slughorn.

"My mother is a spinner—and so is my great uncle—I presume one of them can take off a little time for me," snapped Audrey as Slughorn nodded.

"Oh yes—you do have a family history of spinners—I think your father is one as well—you could learn from him," said Slughorn nonchalantly, as Audrey frowned, what was his problem?—Why was he so up on getting her father and her on a plateau?

"I do not wish to learn anything from my '_**father**_' as you put it!" snarled Audrey angrily as she almost got up from her seat.

"Ms. Snape!" scolded Minerva as Audrey blushed crimson.

"Sorry!" she snapped brusquely at Slughorn who waved it away smiling at her jovially.

"Right—get to your class—your other subjects are Charms, Herbology and Arithmancy" said Minerva sternly as Audrey picked up her bag and almost snatched the schedule from Minerva her first class was Charms and it began in fifteen minutes.

"Wait!" scolded Minerva as she picked up the small black box from her bag and opened it in front of Audrey, it held the Gryffindor captain badge—it was simple calligraphic 'C' with the Gryffindor lion symbol dangling below it.

"I suggest you put it on—or it would be considered breach of uniform!" said Minerva sternly as Audrey did what she was told and then stalked off as fast as she could—she wanted to get away from Slughorn and his meddlesome ways.

Classes began properly after lunch for the sixth years, Audrey ate lunch with Hermione, Harry and Ron as they discussed their schedules—they thankfully had several classes together—especially Ron, Harry and Audrey seeing they had Potions, Charms, Defence and Transfiguration together while Hermione had those with a few others.

"We have potions next with the Slytherines," said Ron his mouth full of food.

"Lovely," said Audrey sarcastically as she noticed Draco look her creepily again as he looked away when she saw him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was told to pick station partners as Audrey choose to partner up with Harry, Hermione and Ron, Harry on her side while Ron and Hermione who teamed up would be on the table on the opposite side.<p>

"Professor—Ron and I don't have text books—professor McGonagall said we could borrow from the school stock," said Harry going up to Slughorn as he smiled and gave them permission to pick their books from the store cupboard in the end of the class room. Harry pulled open the cupboard door as he saw the two textbooks one was rather old and dusty and the other one was new—they scrambled for the new one but Ron got his hands on it first as he chuckled evilly while Harry picked up the old book and hit Ron on the head with it as Ron still laughed about it.

"What happened?" asked Audrey amused.

"Nothing—he took the better book," said Harry shrugging as Audrey rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"You could use mine you know," said Audrey as Harry shook his head and opened the old book slowly. The first page read _**'Property of the Half Blood Prince,'**_

"Who's the half blood prince?"Wondered Harry aloud as Audrey looked at the book.

"I've heard that name before in one of the potions books," said Audrey frowning.

"Maybe this person grew up to be an author," said Harry shrugging as Audrey shook her head—No, that wasn't it!

"Alright—now I have prepared some concoctions can anyone tell me what they are—yes Ms.?" asked Slughorn as Hermione's hand shot into the air as fast as it could.

"Granger sir," said Hermione walking forward to grab a look at the potions.

"This one is not complete sir—but I believe it is a half done dittany—very useful to cure splinches if apparition or flooing is gone wrong."

"This one is Amoretini it is a very powerful potion—smells different to different people—for example I smell—freshly dewed grass, parchment and peppermint toothpaste—" said Hermione who seemed rather flustered by her answer as if she just realised something—Lavender and her other friend had come up to stand next to Hermione as well—as if the potion had beckoned them there. Slughorn instantly placed a lid on the potion shutting its temptress wafts away safely.

"Very good, Ms. Granger—take five points for Gryffindor," smiled Slughorn happily as the Slytherines glared at Granger, Pansy who had just recovered from her bout of love potion wafts looked curious at a small closed vial of clear golden liquid that sat regally above the rest.

"Sir, you haven't told us about this one!" said Pansy her curiosity peeking.

"Ah—yes—this one is a very unique potion—dangerous if used unnecessarily—but absolutely delightfully useful when needed," said Slughorn picking up the small vial.

"Anyone guess what it is?" asked Slughorn showing the vial to the class, no one knew what it was except well—Audrey—she had read about it—after all it was Potions—she was the topper.

"Felix Filicius," she said as Slughorn who seemed to be pleased that no one knew beamed even more when he heard her voice.

"And what does the Felix Filicius do Ms. Snape?" asked Slughorn testing her aptitude.

"The potion is commonly termed as liquid luck—when consumed gives the individual the power to make things go their way," said Audrey confidently as Slughorn beamed.

"Excellent Mr. Snape—ten points to Slytherine!" he shouted happily as his smile fell, the class went silent.

"Oh dear—I apologize—I believe old habits die hard—," smiled Slughorn as a few Slytherines sniggered, Slughorn obviously wasn't aware of the animosity between Snape and his daughter.

"Tell you what—I'll give this vial as a reward to anyone who will make the perfect draught of the living dead—whose recipe you'll find on page five, you have one hour—begin," said Slughorn turning over a hour glass as everyone shuffled back to their stations as pulled open their books setting up there cauldrons and pushed out ingredients. Harry opened his book and frowned—the text in the book was old but visible although the previous owner had made several cancellations and scribbles around messing with the recipe.

"1 jumping Fita pod

25ml of salamander blood

5 finely diced dry Siestade roots

4 ml of water

Method:

Cut jumping Fita pod (Crush do not cut!) and pour it into the cauldron with 4ml (9ml) of (boiling) simmering water. Add 15ml (add 10ml) of salamander blood and stir 5 times clockwise and 15 times anticlockwise (stir only anticlockwise 12 times as fast as possible—make a whirlwind in the potion and add siesta de roots and remaining Salamder blood and water—stir while adding—let potion boil and then turn off heat—cover for five seconds and check for dark black colour). Harry smirked as he read the things in the brackets seeing that he couldn't read anything but that in certain places—well this half blood prince seemed to know what he was doing and so Harry set to work, surprised that he was the first one to crush the pod seeing it slipped out of everyone elses hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione annoyed as the pod slipped away for the fifteenth time.

"Trust me crush it—it's easier," said Harry as Hermione frowned.

"No—the book clearly says to cut!" said Hermione annoyed as Audrey listened in, she noticed Harry shrug as he followed the recipe, she followed his first instruction and finally got the pod to excrete its juice. Harry was way ahead of her, a frown framed her face—since when the hell did Harry get so good in potions—must be that book!

Whatever the book said Harry did and whatever Harry did was surprising accurate—so accurate that he finished the draught in hardly half an hour.

"Done sir," he said raising his hand as Audrey just finished stirring after adding the last bits of salamander blood—even Hermione was as surprised—seeing her hair was all over the place. Audrey noticed her hair had gone damp as well seeing it was a rather hot afternoon. Forget Hermione everyone in class seemed to be just as shocked on noticing Harry raise his hand first—the look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"Well—I—let's see shall we?" asked Slughorn as he came smiling and jiggling his stomach.

"Let's test it shall we!" smiled Slughorn as he lightly placed a flower petal into Harry's cauldron as the petal burnt away as if reacting of acid.

"Merlin's beard—it is perfect!" said Slughorn boggled as he was so happy that one of ex-student's son was as brilliant as her.

Slughorn was so pleased that after class ended he called Harry out and proudly handed him the vial but asked him to use it well. Harry seemed to be pleased—he hadn't ever been praised in potions class—he seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly.

* * *

><p>The four friends seemed to have finally gotten some time to sit down and talk during dinner but that too was stolen away by Cormac coming to pester Audrey about something in transfiguration—thinking he could win her affections this way and then by a furious professor McGonagall calling her to the head table.<p>

"Ms. Snape, Where is your quidditch schedule?—you haven't decided when to hold the trials—I am having a terrible feeling that you are not up to this—,"said Minerva shaking her head as Audrey wanted to snap at her—of coarse she wasn't—she didn't want to be captain in the first place!

"Sorry professor—have been busy with my classes," she said making up an excuse.

"I find that abysmal Ms. Snape—I mean there have been sixth year captains before you—none of them with this excuse!" she said sternly as Audrey bit her lower lip as tightly as she could.

"I would like you to hand that schedule in by tomorrow morning to Madam Hooch—do I make myself clear?" asked Minerva as Audrey sighed and shook her head.

"Good—and please stop telling Mr. McLaggen that you will be impressed if he can turn himself into a tea cosy and back—I am worried he might set himself on fire if he keeps moving his wand that way," said Minerva looking at Cormac who was waving his wand all over his body—this time actually setting his robes on fire.

"Imbecile!" sneered Audrey as Slughorn jumped in his seat.

"Really, I am particularly glad I he didn't get an 'E' in transfiguration," said Minerva pitifully.

"Professor McGonagall—Mr. Malfoy wishes to speak with you," said a silky voice from behind Audrey as she turned to see her father standing behind her with Draco besides him—Malfoy was throwing her glares telling her that her presence was detested.

"Mr. Malfoy must we drag your head of the house into this matter?" groaned Minerva as Slughorn seemed to have suddenly asked Audrey to wait back, he wanted to know about the response to the letter he had handed her.

"Why won't you just take me in your class—I have an 'E' what else do you want?" snarled Malfoy.

"An 'E' with the graces of the governors Mr. Malfoy not on merit bases—you should consider yourself lucky that I am even contemplating on this decision!" snapped Minerva her temper rising as Malfoy threw her a bad look.

"So I suppose it is useless to talk to you about this isn't it!" snarled Malfoy as he threw a look at Snape who rolled his eyes and looked at Minerva who looked as defiant as she could possibly.

"What must he do to get in your class Minerva?" sighed Severus in finality.

"Well, I believe he will need extra attention, at least an hour of transfiguration every two days is most crucial—attention that I cannot singly give away to you!" snapped Minerva.

"So perhaps, would you be willing to accept him, if he gets himself a tutor," asked Severus in an obvious tone.

"Only if I approve of this tutor," said Minerva a small smirk on her lips, Audrey could feel a very similar grin on her own face even though she was pretending to listen to Slughorn.

"Fine Astoria can teach me!" snapped Malfoy confidently as Minerva shook her head.

"I don't think so—Ms. Greengrass has grades that are theoretically good—her practical skills are not that impressive," said Minerva.

"And what if this said tutor was the topper in your class," said Severus snarkily as Minerva frowned.

"I doubt Ms. Granger would agree Professor Snape," said Minerva—what was wrong with him—why would he even think that Hermione?

"Ms. Snape, would you care enough to tutor Mr. Malfoy in transfiguration?" asked Snape, Audrey whipped her head around to see, she wasn't going to let him know she was listening in.

"What?" asked Audrey curiously.

"Stop pretending—I know you heard everything!" sneered Malfoy

"Whatever—Malfoy—I don't have time for you right now," she snapped, this was too much fun—of coarse she wasn't going to tutor him—but that didn't mean she wouldn't make him beg.

"I shall see what I can do professor—I'll get you your answer by Halloween," smiled Audrey at Slughorn who nodded happily dismissing her as he returned to his pineapple surprise.

"Fine—Sna—Audrey—wait—look listen!" stopped Malfoy worried as Audrey turned around an eyebrow in the air as she looked at him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to say my name Malfoy!" sneered Audrey loathfully as Malfoy frowned.

"Fine—I need you to tutor me in transfiguration!" ordered Malfoy as Audrey scoffed.

"Your ordering me to do something isn't going to persuade me!"

Draco looked a little stunned, for someone who got everything he wanted, he realised—his parents had never taught him to work for something he needed—just bought it for him—they did not teach him to beg—he did not know how to do it—but getting into transfiguration was important—he did not have any other subject he could apply for seeing he wanted to be a travel morpher—a vocation that called for charmologist and transfigurers from all over the world to work under one company but travel all over the world using their skills—his mother was one once.

"Fine-who much will you charge?" asked Draco pulling out a bag of galleons from his robe pocket, Audrey stood up straight a look of pure resentment crossed her face.

"Do you not understand—I don't want to teach you—people who think knowledge can be bought with a few clinking coins do not deserved to be educated—you will be literate but that is all you will ever be—true education is not bought—it is earned!" she knew she sounded philosophical—but she was angry—he had just tried to buy her time—she wasn't that sort of girl who you could pay per hour, she would slap those coins right in his face if his arrogance had placed the coins in her hand. What did he think she was a common prostitute?

"Please excuse me," she said still angry she turned around.

"And what if I told you that you would get credit marks in the subject for tutoring him," said Snape in his baritone voice. If Audrey was anything like him, she would consider—however much a Gryffindor she was—she was still his daughter—she was still an intelligent girl who thought with her head—instead of those stupid Gryffindors who listened to their wild hearts.

"You can keep your marks—stuff his face with them—maybe he can pay for some of those too!" snapped Audrey angry glaring at her father—how dare he suggest that she even apply for this, she was angry at him. Maybe Severus had been wrong.

"Are you certain that you don't wish to do this?" asked Minerva from the back.

"Positive," snapped Audrey daringly as Malfoy looked a little baffled as Severus sighed. Slughorn took in the situation quickly and decided to push his belly through into their conversation.

"Now—now come Ms. Snape—help the boy out—I am sure he will be most grateful to you," said Slughorn smiling at Audrey trying to win her over, she frowned—she looked over at Malfoy and tried to decided whether she should consider.

"Screw it—I don't help from a filthy half blood like her!" snapped Draco angrily—Audrey stood still the hands below her chest felt a little limp—not because he called her that—but because she saw tears lining his eyes threatening to fall out. Was this so important to him?

"Fine—I will," she said as softly as she could manage as Draco passed her, she herself could not believe she had just said that but, he had heard it—that was why he had stopped , his mouth was slightly open as he sniffed silently in shock of the situation—she had agreed—he could now pursue his dream.

"Meet me tomorrow in the transfiguration class room during lunch—12 o'clock—don't be late!" she snapped as she walked forward, her eyes looking at the Gryffindor table where Harry was looking at the whole situation with a little worry as Ron was glaring at Malfoy.

"Another thing!" she turned quickly as she caught Draco smiling at Snape.

"No one must know!" she said as stiffly pointing her finger at him, making Slughorn blink in surprise—as he turned to look at Snape, who raised his head a little more. Draco nodded as Audrey turned around and left.

Horace Slughorn however had seen how much Severus Snape and Audrey Snape resembled each other in mannerism and in looks—how could they possibly have any dislike for each other—he was going to help them through this he vowed.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Hermione worriedly as Audrey still had a frown on her face.<p>

"Nothing—stupid Malfoy!" she said

"Want me to beat him up for you?" asked Harry amused as Audrey threw him a faint smile, she tried to immerse herself into dinner—she knew—this was going to be the most regrettable decision she was ever going to make. Audrey noticed Hermione looking at her as Audrey gulped and mouthed 'later' to her—hoping—actually she knew Hermione would understand—thank Merlin it wasn't just her and the boys—sometimes—you just needed another girl in your friend circle—or else—you were going to be a terrible mess—it was true and Audrey was definitely going to get Hermione something nice for her birthday this year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- ok...mini game time: you can save author from evil writers block by reviewing-and collecting as many imaginary cake slices as you can-hurry-click on the blue button below-anonymous reviewers are welcome =)**_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 7

Albus had had quite a rough day in the ministry today—the new minister had formally been introduced in front of the press and the row of questions had issued along with a formal conference with the wizagnamot—Albus briefing Rufus on the happenings, the advice sessions and the things that were just taken for granted from one Albus Dumbledore.

Albus shook off his trench coat and pulled out the scarf, along with the outer cloak as he placed it carelessly on one of the arm chairs in his office. Fawkes's gentle snoring could be heard, he was at the end of his cycle again—pity, thought Albus as he glanced at his black hand. He thrust his wand forward and dosed off the fire as he bid the portraits goodnight. He hadn't noticed a certain witch curled up on his couch, but when he walked past he was pulled back by her fragrance. She still used it, that perfume he kept gifting her every anniversary—because Albus was normally the one receiving things and apart from candy which Minerva seemed to have no taste for—he had absolutely no choice—even his dress robes were eccentric—sometimes he wondered how the woman even fell in love with an idiot like him. What was she doing here anyway?

He walked closer noticing a pile of graded papers lay on the coffee table next to the couch, while his wife was breathing softly curled in a ball with his pillow below cuddled protectively in her arms. He chuckled as he sat down next to her and looked at the papers on the table, he picked one up and read it, it belonged to the fourth years—to one Dennis Creevy 'needs more work!'

He placed the parchment down gently with the rest as his eyes travelled to his wife, his wife who had been waiting just for him to return, his wife who had no idea of how soon she was going to be widowed. He thought of Minerva at his funeral—he knew she was never one for crying, but when she did, she would refuse to stop till she was exhausted into nothingness, where would she go? Who would comfort her in those times—she so desperately used to cling to him too.

"Albus-?" Minerva stirred as she opened one green eye to look at the man in maroon robes sitting next to her in the dark, his silver beard shinning in the moon light coming through the open window.

"Yes—darling," he said softly, in a swift movement cleared his eyes before she saw him this way, but he was too slow—after all she was his quick little tabby.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she winced slightly when she sat up straight.

"Nothing—my love—nothing at all," he said pulling her into him, as she rest against his strong chest but he used only one hand to keep her there, usually she demanded both but since that curse she was fine with just one, although he kept telling her it was nothing to worry about, she had stopped bothering—it was a miracle that nothing had happened to Albus with all that sweet consumption, she doubted anything like a mere curse could harm her husband.

She rubbed her hand over his as he slowly placed his mouth over hers, making her grin as his moustache brushed against her face lightly.

"I was waiting for you—," she replied softly as he hummed something into her neck kissing the hollow as she caressed his face with her fingertips.

"Shall we go to bed?" she asked him softly as his lips dipped into a crescent as his wife proceed into his bed chambers with him following her behind, the door was shut safely behind them, and if he died tonight, which was unlikely—he would be lucky to have—he would die with his wife in his arms.

Severus walked as fast as he could, Hogsmeade was quite safe in the night and it wasn't that he was afraid of an attack—after all he was secure from both the sides—currently. There were several tiny lights on in several tiny cottages as Severus passed them. One particular duplex caught his eyes. The light in the room on the top was pouring out through the curtained window. He could see the silhouette of a woman moving around, he could tell by her movement that she was changing her clothes, Severus watched enticed as he saw the curved shadow move around, one moment she was taking her jacket off the next the vest, she tied up her hair in to the highest pony she could manage at the back of her head.

"Snivellus?" called a voice behind him, as he jumped up startled, his cheeks were slightly flushed, thank merlin for his robes.

"What are you doing here!" snarled Black glaring at him as he looked up at what Severus had been looking at before. Of course—the mutt lived here as well on the ground floor section. He must have come back from Hogwarts after shagging Sinistra.

"Nothing Black—not that it should bother your nut sized brain," sneered Severus.

"What kind of nut?" asked Sirius bewildered, Severus knew instantly that he was drunk. He smelt of it, Severus frowned—he did not trust black—and Black drunk—Rachel was alone-with a drunk Black—what if something—No—he was her best friend—he would never do something like this—not Black—how much ever he despised the man, Severus knew Black wasn't that type of man—plus—he already seemed satisfied enough—but yet Severus felt extra protective in this situation—but he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Honestly Black—get to bed—you're piss drunk!" said Severus frowning and shaking his head reproachfully.

"Yes—do you want to come inside?" asked Black slurring as Severus choked back on the comment he was about to make.

"No!" spat Severus disgustedly.

"Fine—suit yourself—although—I keep hearing her swift and turn all the time—she gets rather alone at night—keeps hogging the fridge," said Sirius pitifully shaking his head as he went to the door and fumbled with the keys as Severus shook his head and risked a glance up at Rachel's window, the lights were off. He took a step forward only to be called back by Black.

"Snape—do you think you can get away with my keys!" snarled Sirius angrily as Severus turned his hair whipping his face with the motion.

"I don't have your keys Black—they're in your bloody hands!" snarled Severus at the accusation.

"Of course—now I demand that you open the door this instant!" slurred Black inebriated.

"I am not your house elf Black!" snarled Severus angrily.

"No?—ugh-" asked Sirius as he crouched into the bushes as bleached away. Severus turned away instantly—the smell of vomit lingering was disgusting him as Sirius stood up wiped his mouth and started singing a song.

"Shut up Black!" snarled Severus as he raced to the man's side, helped him steady up and opened the door for him.

"Night—night—Snivellus!" laughed Black as he shut the door on Severus's frowning face.

Severus stood a little shocked as he growled angrily to himself as large of gust of wind blew sharply indicating the incoming of a bad storm as the clouds above him thundered resenting his presence. Now he would definitely be getting wet because of that imbecile Black.

Another glance went towards Rachel's window as he saw the curtains flying furiously, his eyes trailed to the creepers that seemed soft but, their bunched train grew directly into her window. Severus frowned—what was she thinking—keeping the window open? It was going to rain any moment—also it was absolutely unsafe to have a trail of creepers growing to your window—what if someone broke in? What if they were death eaters? Severus shook his head as he took another step forward when he got an odd idea. He walked back towards the wall of the cottage and traced his hand over the creepers. He launched one leg in between a gap and pulled himself up with his hands, thankfully there were no thrones. Another step up and the creepers began to shake, but they did not break, he pulled himself up again, reaching for the window as his leg got caught in the gap.

"Shit!" he said murderously to himself as a loud thundering noise was heard from above him, the rain poured down without warning, drenching him and his robes, making him look like a black shadow—even more frightful than a ghoul, he flipped his hair around and pushed it behind his ears as he felt vibrations from below him, the creepers were breaking, they had gotten soft due to the wetness and could no longer support his weight. The whole train fell with a pathetic thud freeing Severus's leg although scratching it brutally-the same one again that had been bitten that three headed monstrosity named fluffy and that bastard old elf. Severus hung with his hands from her window still as he tried to push himself up but he failed, he would have to start his morning run again. He tried pushing his legs into the wall and climbing up but that too didn't work. This was becoming rather embarrassing; he had wanted to teach Rachel a lesson in safety while doing something crazy himself. What was he thinking? He wasn't 19 anymore, he couldn't climb walls and jump roofs!—why was he acting like a love sick teenager.

"Severus, what the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Rachel softly; she had come to the window still to shut the window as the rain was coming in.

"Nothing, just hanging!" he replied sarcastically in an annoyed tone as he was completely wet now.

"Do you plan on hanging around or are you going to leave in a bit?" she asked casually.

"I haven't decided yet!" he snarled angrily as Rachel giggled. She leaned outside the window her hair cascading to the side as tiny droplets entwined in between them.

"You think you've learnt your lesson—in teaching me one?" asked Rachel pushing an eyebrow up as he glared at her a small pout on his face, so she had read his mind had see, sneaky little minx!

"Maybe," he replied as softly and as embarrassedly as he could manage. She laughed as she held his hands and helped him inside with a little effort.

"You're drenched!" she exclaimed shaking her head as she shut the window, the rain got heavier, she walked pulled open the wardrobe and him a towel, he just used to wipe his face.

"Sit," she ordered him and pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed. She then proceeded to take of his cloak, and then undo the buttons of his frock coat; he shifted behind instantly, pushing her hands away.

"What? Nothing that I haven't seen before!" she said softly pushing herself up slowly and pushing her lips into his as his hands held her back and stroked it softly as she successfully rid him of his shirt.

"So many buttons!" she exclaimed annoyed as she gave him a vibrant smile.

"Rachel! Black is below!" he said as a slow groan left his mouth while she kissed him.

"Sirius is drunk—he isn't going to get up unless I pour three pails of water down his shirt," she smiled hoping that he would calm down.

"Besides—I can't possibly let you return—you might die of pneumonia," she said kissing him again as he chuckled this time. She sat up and pulled the towel to her and pushed it through his wet hair drying it as she massaged his head.

"You should really shut that window Ray," he said as she stopped when he used her name. She loved it when he used his voice to call her that—she had always loved his voice—she remembered mentioning it once that it was alluring.

"I know—but it was just so hot," she said calmly as sweat dripped down her forehead—it had gotten pretty warm since they had shut the window. He pulled out his wand from his the discarded robe on the ground and helped set a better temperature inside.

"Oh—so very kind of you sir," she said kissing his neck this time as one shift movement of his hands tugged her forward and made her straddle him. He kissed her this time, refusing to let her keep enjoying herself, his lips slowly traced her face, they soon landed at her lips, tug and pulling them till she let his tongue slip into her mouth, she loved being an obstruction, but he knew all the keys around her, they had done this before—too many times, so what if it had been years ago and maybe once last month—didn't mean they had forgotten each other—they had been in love—heck—they still were—they were not going to forgot how the other enjoyed attention in specific places. Like take Rachel for example, he knew all her soft spots, her lower lip, behind her ears, the left side hallow of her neck, her left shoulder blade, the point right below her left breast, five centimetres below her navel, in between her thighs and where else—but there—where his finger were caressing her through her pyjamas.

He loved teasing her, sex for them had been all about that, only when one of them caved in did, they finish the task. Like now, he thrust deep inside her as she eagerly meet his own, challenging him to go deeper, which he did making her shout out as he kissed her mouth shut stapling it with his as she continued to make soft noise through it. He was worried Black would come up any moment now—hearing her scream—he'd barge open the door to check if his friend was alright, but he didn't—there wasn't any sound from the staircase not one, not even when he slipped out of her slowly and she groaned at the loss of him.

He lay there on her panting for a few seconds as quickly pushed himself off her. She still lay there looking dreamily into the ceiling as the rain only got louder and louder outside as more thundering was heard in the furious sky. Severus pushed himself on his arm as he looked at her, her dishevelled look made him smile slightly as all her auburn waves fell flat on her face because of the sweat—he used his free hand to push them away clearing her face of any hair on it, the lingering smell of berries was around as he caressed her face, her eyes darted from the ceiling to him, they were soft and as blue as he could remember.

"I love you," he said softly as she frowned slightly as she pushed herself on her side just like he had.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried by her expression.

"Nothing—it's been so long since I heard you say that,"

"Only a month," he replied smiling.

"What about the rest sixteen years?" she asked as his smile dropped, he sighed softly.

"I love you too," she said slowly seeing she had possibly had him awkward by saying that—it wasn't her intention at all. He smiled at her.

"You've started smiling quite often now," she added tracing a finger over his lips.

"Do you like it?" he asked her as he pushed himself closer.

"Yes—makes you look more handsome," she said blushing slightly as he smiled his cheeks growing coloured instantly.

"It isn't going to stop raining any time soon, stay," she said a little pleading.

"What about Black? Won't he notice?" he asked, he hadn't really contemplated leaving anyway.

"We could obliviate him in the morning," she said kissing him softly as he laughed and pulled her into his arms as she snuggled closer. It took way more than a few kisses to get them sleep though.

Audrey frowned, she did not see either her father or her grandparents down for breakfast but she saw they hurry in when she walked up to the head table to hand in her quidditch schedule to madam hooch. She bid them good morning lightly as her grandparents gave her a small smile each.

Their first class was defence with the Slytherine, where Snape who had seemed to have been in an exceptionally good mood, had ended up cutting twenty points from Gryffindor along with giving Harry detention for being rude to him.

By lunch Audrey dragged herself to the transfiguration classroom where she did not find Malfoy waiting for her, she slumped a little. Only she knew how she had been able to lie to her friends and slip away—for what?

She sat down in the empty class room as another five minutes passed along with all of Audrey's patience, she was furious—was this some sort of joke to him—she was going to miss lunch—and they had astronomy after lunch—she did not want to miss astronomy—they were going to be doing theory today.

"Sorry, I am late—got caught up in charms," said Malfoy apologetically, as Audrey let her anger die down, he had apologised.

The class wasn't so bad—at least that was what Audrey thought—his basics were most faulty and they would need two or three sessions to fix them, although Audrey didn't seem to mind—Malfoy was a fast picker and he was most interested in the subject.

Around an hour and they departed in different directions, Malfoy went down to the great hall and Audrey went towards the astronomy classroom. Lucky for him, he had a free period, misfortunately for her, she didn't.

"Ms. Snape—where is your attention?" asked Sinistra most annoyed that her student seemed to be spaced out as Audrey stomach did a back flip and growled unpleasantly.

"Sorry professor," she said uncomfortably as another growl for food was heard. She decided she might have been too harsh on Malfoy to have decided to tutor him during lunch, besides it wasn't going to solve anything for either of them.

Audrey was most glad she had dinner to look forward to although that didn't work out to be in her favour either. Just as she had finished her first batch of fish fingers, a school owl dropped a rolled parchment next to her. It was signed to her and therefore Hermione went back to dinner while Audrey suppressed a small groan.

"_**Dear Audrey.**_

_**I would like it if you would come see me immediately; your presence in most crucial, password is bubblegum soda pops," **_

_**Albus Dumbledore."**_

She quickly shoved some mashed potatoes and peas down her mouth followed by a helping of two more fish sticks. She stood crudely as she still chewed her food, picked up her bag, her school robe and swallowed whatever she could as the rest was washed down by the goblet of water.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Ron, he didn't like it when someone rushed through food.

"Sorry—Dumbledore—you know-got—to—I will see you later," she said rushing out of the hall.

Audrey reached the gargoyle statue in a few minutes as he said the horrendous password and then rode the revolving staircase up to his office. She stood outside the large door catching her breath before she knocked and then entered when she was permitted with a small 'yes' from inside.

"Ah...Audrey—lovely—I wasn't expecting you before dessert—but I am glad you took my note most seriously," smiled Albus as Audrey frowned, he gestured her into a seat as she realized her father was already in the room.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as Dumbledore proceeded to sit down in his chair, Audrey noticed her father looked most grave. But that didn't mean she was still angry at him for suggesting her to be Malfoy's tutor.

"How have your classes been?" began Albus as Audrey raised an eyebrow at him, he had most certainly had to be joking.

"You have not called me away from dinner—just to ask about my academics have you?" she asked a little annoyed as Albus chuckled lightly throwing a short glance over to Severus who seemed to have sighed.

"No—no—most certainly not," said Albus as Audrey waited for him to continue. She seemed quite impatient as Albus gave her another chuckle.

"Right to point then?—just like your father," he said shaking his head as Audrey slumped a little—why would he just tell her what he wanted.

"Right—Audrey—now you need to understand that this is a very special task that I am about to hand you," said Albus serious as Audrey perked up all her senses and listened attentively.

"You have to befriend Draco Malfoy," said Albus gravely as Audrey sat back in her seat, what? Did he just say? She began laughing, no, she cracked up completely. Albus looked at her worriedly as he waited for her to calm down.

"You want—me—to—what?—make friends—with Malfoy?—you have—to—be—joking," she laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" snarled Severus glaring at her as she stopped.

"Ok—ok—sorry—but it was just so amusing—ok—so—what do I—really have to do?" she asked wiping her eyes as Albus frowned slightly.

"Make friends with him—get to know him," said Albus as Audrey began giggling again.

"Enough!" shouted her father angrily as Audrey jumped in her seat frowning at him, what was his problem?

"You're not kidding then?" asked Audrey horrified as she looked at the expressions on the two men as she grew as grave and positively angry at this concept.

"First you make me give him lessons and now you want me to be his friend—next thing—you'll want me to marry him and have his kids!" snapped Audrey wildly and directly at her father, who choked a little, apparently the prospect of grandchildren had never crossed his mind before.

"Calm down Audrey—I was the one who asked Severus to make you tutor him, it will be easier—if he trusts you," began Albus as Audrey frowned.

"And—why—why exactly do I need to be his friend?" huffed Audrey as the room grew fairly silent.

"Let's just say—he will be an asset in the future," gave Albus.

"Fine—then—I'll just go and tell the others about this—see how—"

"Oh, no—you can't do that Audrey—you most certainly cannot tell Harry and the others about this,"

"And why not?"

"Because Harry already has something else—something larger before him—he doesn't need to concern himself with this at the moment,"

"And what if they find out that I am friends with Malfoy-?" asked Audrey as her father turned to her and they had their own dialogue.

"Why should that be a problem?" he asked

"They hate each other!" she replied

"Who?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherine!"

"Gryffindor and Slytherine or Potter and Malfoy?"

"Fine—Harry and Malfoy!"

"Best you start calling him Draco!"

"I am not calling anyone anything!"

"I cannot do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to be two faced!"

An odd silence spread between father and daughter as Severus sank back down into his seat as Audrey realised the harshness of her articulation and the meaning of her words—after all he was the one who was a spy—he was technically on both sides.

"Pappa—I didn't—mean it that way," she said apologetically as Severus refused to look at her.

"Pappa—I'm sorry—I didn't mean it," she said kneeling down next to his chair.

"Severus?" asked Albus his voice telling Snape what he had too.

"I don't know Albus—it has to be her decision," said Severus waving a hand in the air half heartedly.

"I understand," replied Albus nodding.

"Why is it so important for me to be Draco's friend?" asked Audrey looking at Albus who sighed.

"Because we believe Draco is not who we thought he was—he is a good boy Audrey—he is sixteen—swayed away by his father's debts—he needs a friend Audrey—he needs someone to understand—he is alone—he might—he might—kill himself,"

"And you want me to be his friend—so that Malfoy won't commit suicide?" asked Audrey as Albus nodded, she scoffed.

"Fine—I'll try," she muttered.

"Audrey—trying will not suffice," said Albus.

"Betraying my friends to save the life of another—I will try!" she snarled, as Albus looked at her, trying did not seem very promising.

"Audrey!" said Albus again his voice almost pleading as she sighed, her eyes lingered over to her father who seemed to be grave and lost once more.

"Ok," she said softly, clenching her lower lip between her teeth.

"Excellent—but remember—no one but the order must know of this," said Albus as Audrey nodded and looked at her father, who was now standing next to her.

"I'll escort you to the common room—it is way past curfew," he said not looking at her.

As they walked in silent strides Audrey felt guilty that she had let her tongue take control, she kept throwing him pleading glances but he refused to look at her, when they reached the portrait hole, he turned and began walking away.

"Please pappa—I'm sorry—don't punish me this way," she cried as she crashed into his back hugging him tightly. She felt a hand brush through her hair. He pushed her away and turned to look at her better, placed both his hands on her shoulders and then cupped her faces wiping her tears.

"I am sorry you have to do this," he said softly as she sniffed.

"This is my entire fault,"

"Please don't say that—"he placed a finger on her lips.

"One day—Audrey—that is how long it took for you to change me—I have never loved anything in the world as much as I love you right now—and one day—you realise that I would give anything to keep you safe," said Severus suddenly as Audrey frowned—his words made no sense to her apart from the fact that he was telling her he loved her.

"I love you too pappa," she said hugging him again as Severus let her stay there before she was ready to let go off him—he knew he'd never be ready enough to let her go—he felt most sorry—for her—for himself—he was quietly pushing her down the road he so desperately wanted to come away from—to pull her away from—but he was helpless—just so helpless!


	57. Chapter 57

_**AN/- Hey please don't kill me for the really late update...seeing life isnt as easy as it supposed to be anyways-I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

"Please meet me with Mr. Potter in my office after dinner

~Professor Dumbledore"

That was all the note read as Audrey showed it to Harry while they were eating their dessert, she noticed that tonight once more, her grandfather had not eaten dinner—she was worried about him—he was hardly seen anymore—kept to himself—his eyes rarely sparkled and he never even popped those delicious lemon sweets as often as he used too—something was different about him and Audrey knew it—but she was also sadly informed of the fact that whatever it was—he was not going to tell her. She doubted if her grandmother knew about it either.

When they did reach the office—they knocked on the door silently as an approval gave them permission to enter.

"How is your term going?" asked Albus jovially as one flick of his wand and his desk was completely cleared as the next flick opened up the customary cabinet in which his pensieve was stored, but tonight—the normally empty shelves were lined with vials all over.

"These are some memories I have collected over the years—I would most prefer if you would view them," said Albus pouring a memory into the pensieve.

"These are memories I have collected from over years of search—some are new—others not—they all pertain to one man in particular," said Albus—he did not have to go forward—it was apparent that they should understand.

"Ladies first," said Albus smiling at Audrey as she frowned but she dunked her head into the filled up sink.

A swirling feeling over took her as she landed next to a fat stout man his bowler hat telling them that he was a ministry official. He knocked on a shack that was answered by an elderly shabby looking man. The conversation or aggressive argument was between the ministry official and the old man.

"What do you want?"

"I am from the ministry sir—I am here to talk about your son"

"What—what about Morfin?—do you know who you speakth with?"

"The Gaunts—you must be Morvolo"

"Yesss,"

"Sir, I am here on the orders of the ministry—I must confiscate Mr. Morfin Gaunts wand"

"Why?"

"Because he was caught doing magic in the presence of muggles—also has caused grave harm to Mr. Riddle and his son's property—they seemed very baffled and disgruntled about it—their memories were enhanced but—Mr. Gaunt has broken about 20 rules of underage wizardry—he is only 16,"

"And—true—it—I's got Slytherine blood in me veins—it flows through me—and my bitch sister—see her there—snivelling there—like the rat she is—didn't deserve no good blood this muggle loving scum head!" snarled a 16 year old Morfin as the ministry man bounced on his heel a little.

"You heard him—you ain't getting no wand 'ere"

"But sir,"

"Get out of my house—no place for muggle lovers 'ere—while you're 'ere take her with ya,"

"Sir—I can't express how grave you are turning the situation into,"

"Eh—so what should I have done—let her fall in love with the snickering muggle—Tom Riddle—the filthy muggle bastard!" snarled Morfin.

"Grave-you can bite my head off—you ain't gonna get nowhere—see this ring—it belonged to my ancestor—guess who that was—the very man who gave you 'ny education—how dare to come and try to claim what Morfin did is wrong—she that necklace that undeserving bitch is wearing—that belongs to my ancestor too—you see what I'm talking about,"

A few curses were thrown out wildly as the ministry official held on to his bowler hat and made a run for it—his wand was no use there—they were too quick the father and son—and as the ministry official ran—the scene of the 15yr old girl crying there—the one who did not speak—the weak one amongst the boisterous men—he wished he had whisked her away with him.

The memory then changed into another as the three off them were now standing in a muggle London street—a rather rainy day as the thunder could be heard quite clearly. Out of the crowd on the street they distinctly noticed one man walking down the road in a trench coat and an umbrella over him that hid his maroon coat, blue maroon shirt and black scarf that lay tucked under his beard—his hair was tied up behind his ears as the flicks of unmistakable auburn were mixed with grey. He couldn't have been older than forty as the half moon spectacle over his twinkling blue eyes were a dead giveaway about his identity. That was Albus Dumbledore—man who every wizard knew—a man much older now—the man whose memory Audrey and Harry were present in.

"Come," said the older Dumbledore as he nudged the two teenagers forward as they followed the younger Dumbledore into a building off sorts.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" asked the kind looking woman who greeted the young Dumbledore as he smiled at her politely.

"You must be Mrs. Cole—lovely to meet you," he said shaking her hand as he draped his trench coat on his hand and placed the umbrella in the stand. Mrs. Cole told him to place the coat on the rack as he followed without argument. She asked him to follow her as she spoke in hushed tones.

"I was very surprised to have received your letter Mr. Dumbledore—is it true—will our Tom being going to this school?" asked Mrs. Cole uncertainly.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole—most definitely—if he wishes to," replied Dumbledore nodding as Mrs. Cole smiled.

"You seemed rather surprised," said Dumbledore as Mrs. Cole placed a light hand on his arm.

"Do not mind me saying this Mr. Dumbledore—Tom is an extremely bright boy—but he—he—isn't like the others—he's different," said Mrs. Cole unsure as to how she should put this.

"His mother—Merope gaunt—came to our doorstep—she died after the delivery only to name her son— Tom Morvolo Riddle—said he'd look like his father," she said as she handed him a picture that a dying Merope had given her off the father of her child.

"Although till today—no Tom, Morvolo or Riddle has come looking for the poor boy and he has stayed here—we did try to look—but none of our contacts could figure put this Riddle character," said Mrs. Cole disheartened forgetting of what she had begun in the first place making Dumbledore hand her the photo back and make her recall her precious sentence.

"By different you mean?" asked Dumbledore raising an eyebrow at her. Mrs. Cole pursued her lips at that thought but she spoke hurriedly.

"He's got a place in this school of yours?" asked Mrs. Cole suspiciously.

"Hogwarts—yes," said Dumbledore nodding.

"And nothing I say can change anything?" asked Mrs. Cole as Dumbledore nodded. Mrs. Cole seemed to have believed him because the next thing they knew she was telling him all sorts of things.

"There were several incidents like-Billy's rabbit—I don't know if Tom could have don't it I don't see how—although Billy accused him—but then I don't see how—a rabbit could have hung itself—then there was an incident on the summer trip when we took them to the seaside— Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop went exploring with Tom into that cave—they were never the same after that," said Mrs. Cole worriedly as Dumbledore nodded.

"I suppose you'd like to meet him?" asked Mrs. Cole as Dumbledore nodded politely as reached a hand for the closest door in her reach.

"Tom—dear—this is professor Dumbledore—he had come to meet you—to talk about his school," said Mrs. Cole as she let Dumbledore in as the memory viewers followed him in.

"Hello Tom," smiled Dumbledore to the young boy who had been sitting on a bed covered in grey sheets like his grey shirt and black pant—seemed like a uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Tom—he was a handsome boy—not like the man he looked like now—he had dark brown hair—his blue grey eyes were bright and he looked like a dashing 11 year old—not a sign of his mother in him.

"I'm professor Dumbledore," said the young Dumbledore sitting down in the empty chair next to the wardrobe of the boring looking room.

"Professor—like doctor?—did she tell you too come and take a look at me?" asked Tom malevolently

"No, no," smiled Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Because she wants me looked at—I know it—tell the truth," said Tom disbelievingly

"No—I am a teacher—at Hogwarts—it is a school,"

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered.

"I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts —"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me —?"

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet; howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Harry, who had expected something much more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colourless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Riddle again.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second hand, but —"

"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —"

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff — when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."

His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

Audrey was thrown head first out of the memory as was Harry as Dumbledore raised his head last.

"I believe that will do for today's class—we shall continue later," smiled Dumbledore. They nodded and walked out of the office together—both slightly shaken but a heedful of events—Dumbledore thought it necessary for them to know of Riddle's past—and they thought so too.

Another week and the month of September came to an end as October was once more brought in by an extensive storm although—thankfully the Gryffindor tryouts were placed distinctly with a sunny sky unlike poor Justin from Hufflepuff who had to ask for an extension.

Audrey dismounted her broom as she noticed several people had gathered at the pitch, she waved over at Hermione who was sitting in the stands reading from her Ancient ruins book, she smiled and waved back at her. The noisy lot suddenly became exceptionally quite as Audrey noticed all their attention on her.

"Right—so—listen up—just cause you were on the team last year—doesn't guarantee you a spot this year too—so I'd like it if you'd—write down what you guys are trying out for—on this—and-," she began as the crowd surrounded her hurriedly as they almost trampled her.

"HEY!—stop acting like a bunch of lunatics!" snarled Audrey as loudly as she could as the crowd glared at her and moved away.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically as she noted down their names one by one and the position they wished to try out for.

The try outs began as it was only two minutes before Harry caught the snitch as Ginny was once again appointed post of chaser while Harry bagged post for seeker—the other chaser in the team was Seamus—he and Audrey seemed to have gotten off well after he apologized last year—but he did not seem very pleased with the fact that Dean had been made beater—after all Seamus had been Ginny's boyfriend till early this summer before she had said she was a little put off by his over-protectiveness, since then the previously known best friends were longer seeing eye to eye after Ginny had snogged Dean on the train. Audrey was well aware of this—but she wasn't going to side with anyone—after all it was between them—personal rivalry should never be counted in a good quidditch game although Audrey knew Dean would never try to kill Seamus by taking advantage of the bludger. The other beater was from the seventh year called Jason Nicolson. In the end—Audrey was thankful for Ron winning over Cormac McLaggen who had been looking her down from the height of the goal posts—although Cormac did not take it too lightly—Audrey mentally reminded herself to thank Hermione for that last minute confundus on McLaggen making him miss Ginny's quaffle from entering the post. Audrey knew that McLaggen could be an asset but she's rather have Ron on her team screwing up then McLaggen trying to seduce her with his eyes. Ugh!

The four friends were enjoying their peaceful Sunday night in front of the crackling fire in the common room as Hermione read was finishing her Charms homework due on next Monday while Audrey read the daily prophet. Ron was sitting ideally popping sweets as Harry once more opened his potions book, shut it and opened it again, carefully reading something from it.

"Have you heard of this spell?—Sectum Sempra?" asked Harry as he showed Audrey the book Hermione raised her head a little sharply.

"No—I haven't," said Audrey shrugging returning to her newspaper—Hermione looked surprised at her and then looked back at Harry. Harry turned to look at Hermione wondering if she had heard of it—she glared at him.

"Neither have I—but if you had an inkling of self respect—than you'd return that book," snapped Hermione as Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not bloody likely—he's top of the class," said Ron looking at Hermione as she was mental.

"Yes—by unfair means!" snapped Hermione at Ron as she glared at him making Ron gulp a little, she turned to Audrey who seemed to be peering into the newspaper her face completely into the paper.

"Audrey!—for merlinsake—tell your boyfriend he is wrong!" hissed Hermione angrily as Audrey jumped a little startled by Hermione's outburst.

"What?" she said shrugging as Harry chuckled a little as Audrey smiled at her, as Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry.

"I'd like to see who this book belongs to!" she said placing her hand in front of Harry as Harry got up and moved away from her towards Audrey as Neville and Ginny who were sitting at the table playing wizards chess looked at them.

"Come on Harry!" snapped Hermione.

"No! The binding is fragile!" he said unsettlingly.

"The binding is fragile—really Harry—that is the lamest excuse ever!" she said shaking her head as before he knew a hand wrapped around his and snatched the book away. He turned around to see Audrey giggling and chucking the book at Hermione. He glared at her as she chuckled loudly; his hand went around her shoulders pulling her close as he rubbed his hand into her head.

"Traitor!" he smirked as she laughed trying to push him off.

"Get a room!" commented Ginny laughing as Harry let go of Audrey instantly, both blushing equally.

"Half blood prince?—who is the half blood prince?" stated Hermione curiously.

"Don't know—don't care—just that the bloke was bloody smart," said Harry shrugging as Hermione shook her head.

"Whatever—look I'm going to go to bed now," said Harry faking a stretch and a yawn as he snatched the book away from her.

* * *

><p>AN- REVIEW!


	58. Chapter 58

_**AN/- hey guys this is a chapter to my dad who has raised me to be something that woman in my country die to be-independent and understanding-thank you Dad-I know you don't need need this dedication but I still think it's high time to receive something like this-Happy Father's day =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

Audrey had been finicky that week, however strong she thought her strategies were, practice was crucial and the opening of the season's first match of Slytherine versus Gryffindor wasn't soothing her either and the weather had taken a turn of events—it seemed as if October ending wasn't supposed to be cold—it was still rainy and the thunder cracked above in the great hall as Audrey entered the customarily alive great hall that was bustling with students.

Audrey sighed and closed her eyes just for a second as she pinned the captain badge onto her quidditch robes, the uniform was simple yet classy—it was a maroon jumper along with a single large gold line running across it, there were white cotton pants that were like narrow pants that swallowed the leg, over which her knee brace rest and then her tightly tied up boots that ended right below the brace. The Gryffindor robe was maroon just like the jumper and endings were lined with gold as her back read;

'5

Snape

Captain'

The front had a Gryffindor lion, below it sat the badge she had just pinned.

She sat down in between Hermione and Ginny as Ron on the other side looked practically ready to vomit—he seemed too nervous. He wasn't even eating!

"All the best out there Ron—I here—quidditch can get scary," said Lavender looking at Ron like he was the only boy for her. Hermione frowned and Audrey made a slightly disgruntled face while Ron just looked boggled.

"Here—drink up mate," said Harry patting Ron's back as he handed him some pumpkin juice, Audrey frowned—was she still sleepy or had Harry just slipped something into Ron's juice.

"Ron—stop!" shouted Hermione as Ron looked at her stopping the drink before his lips.

"What have you put in it?" asked Hermione—so Audrey was awake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," shrugged Harry as Ron listened to the conversation clearly.

"Harry—this is cheating—you know you can't slip him luck potion—it is against the rules!" cried Hermione as Audrey was all ears. Ron turned to Audrey for her verdict.

"Why is your glass still full Ron?" asked Audrey as Ron smirked and finished off the whole goblet of pumpkin juice as Hermione looked at her friends disapprovingly. Audrey threw Harry a grateful smile, he winked back—Audrey was now definite Ron was going to kick some Slytherine bottom in this match.

Audrey waited in the dressing room as everyone slipped on their flying goggles—she really missed Fred and George—they could forever make the dressing room environment—less frightening.

"Right—I think—you need to give some sort of pep talk Audrey," said Ginny whispering into Audrey's ears as Audrey gulped and then nodded.

"Everybody—everybody—listens up," she began as the room of seven people fell silent.

"We've got some terrible weather outside—and it's raining really badly—but—I am sure—there is nothing we can't get through with a little wit and lots of courage—that is what we Gryffindors are about right? -So let's show the Slytherines—who is going to win this match—and that bloody house cup!" said Audrey—not knowing where the sudden burst of adrenaline inspiration was coming from—but she could see it was working.

"Let's kill it!" she said smiling as everybody picked up their broomsticks and began making their way outside. The whole team filed out into the grounds as distinctly loud cheering was heard. Audrey was a little scared as the rain fell on them heavily, although she was thankful for Hermione's charm that helped them avoid there robes from getting wet—she could tell Blaise and his ruddy team hadn't thought of it—they were soaking wet.

"Right—now—your call Snape—seeing Gryffindor was first on the pitch," said Madam Hooch as everyone got into position, Blaise glared at her. Ron stood next to her glaring back at Blaise as Audrey smiled him as he beamed at her. Madam Hooch flipped the galleon as Audrey called heads and the galleon landed on her call.

"Choose your side," said Madam Hooch as Audrey pulled up a finger testing the wind direction, seeing if they flew with the wind it would help their speed.

"Right," said Audrey confidently as Ron looked a little worriedly at her, while Blaise smirked like a chesire cat. They thought Audrey was an idiot to choose the right—seeing the force of the wind was too high—they'd be taken away by the rifts.

"All right—get into positions," shouted Madam Hooch as Ron flew over to the right goal posts. Audrey pursed her lips as she glanced at Harry who gave her an encouraging smile.

The snitch was let loose along with the bludgers as Madam Hooch finally threw up the quaffle, Audrey dodged Malfoy to get the quaffle—she flew at full speed and made the first goal for Gryffindor. Smith and Luna could be heard giving there commentary.

"And Gryffindor has made their first goal with captain Snape—Gryffindor in lead with ten points—quaffle still with Snape," announced Luna cheerfully as her lion hat shifted on her head.

Audrey once again headed towards the goal posts as Malfoy was on her tail, but he didn't seem as keen as last year—she didn't bother as she made the next goal. The quaffle was in Ginny's hands now as she threw it at Audrey—but Blaise caught it pushing her towards the stands as everyone cried foul but they died down when Ron made the save like a total hero.

Ron got several other chances to save several different goals—truth to be told Audrey wondered if Felix was helping Ron or was it Ron himself—she decided to learn how to brew this particular potion. She smirked as she made another easy goal—the wind in their total favour as after thirteen goals Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor got their easy win against Slytherine 280 to 30—thanks to Ron and the wind.

When Madam Hooch shook her hand and patted her back proudly, Audrey couldn't help but feel proud, she could see her mother in the stands with Sirius cheering and bouncing a little as Sirius chuckled at her, she was then engulfed in a group hug with her team. She could see the look of pride on her grandmother's features when the head of the houses came down to the fields to speak to the captains and teams.

The sour looks on the Slytherines however were not missed, Audrey could see her mother run at beak neck speed and crash into her pulling her into the strongest hug they had ever shared, Audrey relaxed in her mother's arms, she liked the feeling—she made her feel as she for a minute no one but the two existed—it had always been that way when her mother hugged her.

"Good work there sport!" smiled Sirius high fiving Harry as Audrey noticed two people walk into the field and stand next to Malfoy—he looked positively glum. It was his mother and another young man who stood next to him along with Severus as Draco's family tried to reassure him about something. The young man caught Audrey staring as Audrey quickly looked away. The man's face twisted in utter glee—Audrey frowned as she noticed the person looking at her, she then looked up hoping he'd stop staring at her, but the man still stared at her a rather odd smile on his face.

Audrey frowned and looked closely at the man who smiled back at her—a slight pang of pain shot through her abdomen as she recognized the smile anywhere—her hand softly brushed against her side as she stepped away—ever since that night—Audrey had never revealed it but—Bellatrix Lestrange had frightened her—she was like the evil hag every child was warned about. Audrey gulped and glared at the man—could it be that evil scumbag—under poly juice—she wondered, but as the young man began walking towards her, she did something unthinkable, she walked backwards as the man picked up his pace.

"Mum!" she said softly not realising she had already pushed her body into her mother's back.

Rachel frowned as she turned around to her frightened daughter; she looked at the man she had been glaring at as she frowned.

"What is it darling?" she asked as the man stopped when he saw her looking.

"Nothing," said Audrey still glancing at the man with that menacing smile who stood next to Narcissa speaking to her as Narcissa glanced at the other side and blanched a little.

Audrey could not hear them but she had a feeling something evil was cooking.

"Come on Cissy—let's go say hello!"

"NO!"

"Please Cissy I want to have some fun with the Snapelet!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"You're no fun!"

"Bella no!"

"Oh! Shut up!"

"Hello Ms. Snape—great performance there today," said the young man coming all in as this time even Sirius turned to look at their new visitor, he squinted his eyes as he noticed Narcissa dash up next to the man along with Snape who had a rather worried sneer cross his face—made him look rather constipated.

"Thank you," said Audrey simply as the man smiled at her.

"Hope there have been no injuries," asked the man again, looking at her scarred abdomen fondly—that minute Audrey was sure who she was talking to.

"No—none—hope you are not here to cause any!" sneered Audrey softly pulling out her wand into her hand from her left boot. The young man looked impressed at her.

"Very good Snape—did daddy teach you this new trick?" asked the man—his voice the exact same as Bellatrix—really? Why did she even bother with the poly juice Audrey didn't know.

"Excuse my friend Ms. Snape—sh—he's not in the right state of mind!"

"Then I would suggest—you keep—you're friend—to yourself—Mrs. Malfoy—setting him free this way—could be injurious—for him and the people around—some people might believe he is here to harm," sneered Audrey the way her father would have put it—as she smirked at Narcissa who seemed rather shocked.

"Why you little piece of shit—didn't mummy teach you how to talk to your superiors!" snarled the man his wand was out.

"My mother did not have the frivolous time that pure-blooded smug people would—my mother was more busy raising me than—teaching me this gibberish nonsense you speak off!" snapped Audrey as the man grew angrier and angrier.

"Come away Audrey," Harry demanded as Audrey turned to look at him, he was glaring at Bellatrix just as she had been—she turned to Narcissa.

"Hope you'll take further care of your friends Mrs. Malfoy—we wouldn't need any more 'friends' n Azkaban!" finished Audrey with a right smirk gobsmacking Narcissa as she turned around her hair whipping her face as her robes billowed behind her. Narcissa threw Severus a look telling him exactly what she wanted to convey—but she doubted he'd care—but then she saw it—a look of concern—a look she had seen so many times in Lucius's eyes when he knew Draco was taking the wrong step forward—it was a fatherly glance and she could not miss it.

"I hope you can see your way out Mrs. Malfoy—good evening!" he said soberly as he walked back towards the castle where the Gryffindor team had just entered.

Audrey soon forgot about the episode as the after victory party was established in full through Ron being the man of the match, it was quite enjoyable but seeing Lavender throw herself on Ron every two minutes made Audrey and Harry a little uncomfortable seeing what it was doing to Hermione. They did not realize when she had slipped past them and towards Ron as an excuse to get another drink.

"Hey—did you see me on the field today?" boasted Ron as Dean laughed and patted his shoulders while Ginny rolled her eyes. Audrey and Harry rushed there as Audrey to pull Hermione back as she shoved her away.

"Well—don't act like you don't know what really happened Ron—you didn't do it on your own!" snapped Hermione crossing her hands on her chest as Lavender frowned and glared at her.

"Actually he did," said Harry softly as he showed her the sealed vial of luck potion.

"So you never put it in—you just pretended—so he'd think-?" began Hermione as she looked apologetically over to Ron.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather was so bad… and Vaisey, the keeper couldn't play… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?" Asked Ron surprised.

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment and then round on Hermione, imitating her voice. "_You added Felix Felisis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See_! I can save goals without help, Hermione!" he snarled angrily

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her and towards Lavender who had called out to him and was now snogging him senseless without any warning as several cheered in the common room, Harry and Audrey gulped as they turned to look at Hermione who looked like she was devastated.

"Err..." said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this,

"Shall… shall we go back to the party, then?" He gulped; he was as confused as any boy would be in the situation.

"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears.

"I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…" she said as she dashed into towards the empty dormitories as Audrey tried to follow her but was blocked by Cormac who tried to snog her lucky for her Harry was right behind her and pushed her out of his way and stood provocatively in front of McLaggen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hey do review-I mean I see you guys adding it to your favorites but no one seems to want to review these days-well everyone except AnimeChic-I mean seriously-if you'd stop reviewing-I think I might just become the forever aloe troll-so thanks for sticking with my story, your an awesome reader and fan artist-I salute you**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**AN/- hey everybody, I know it's been really long since I updated so I just thought I'd give you guys another reason to be happy-although I really want to know your reactions after this chapter because it is a critical part of the story**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

"It's been weeks since you've had that book Harry—you practically sleep with it—and you have no desire to find out who the half blood prince is!" snapped Hermione as she, Harry, Ron and Audrey made their way to Hogsmeade on the snowy November morning.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious and I don't sleep with it!" smirked Harry as he denied the accusation while the snow grew heavier as he walked faster making Hermione increase her pace, Ron threw a look at Audrey as she sighed too—Hermione had been after Harry's life about that potions book and truthfully it was becoming a little annoying now.

"It's true—I always check on you before you go to bed—to say good night—and I always see you with that bloody book!" said Ron as Hermione gave him a pleased smile.

"It's like living with Hermione," added Ron as Hermione stopped and turned around to throw him a glare as Audrey giggled to herself.

"Well—I was curious—so I went to the lib—,"

"The library and?" chorused the two boys as Audrey got in line with the other three.

"And nothing—there's no book that says anything about the half blood prince—let alone any wizarding royal family," said Hermione shrugging as Audrey frowned—but she was sure she had seen that name in the library.

"Well—I guess that settles it then," said Harry as he looked around and passed a hand around Audrey waist making her blush slightly and smile at him as he smirked inwardly.

"Filius!" said someone in who was in the front as the four friends say professor Flitwick make his way towards them as he flinched a little.

"I thought you'd be heading to the three broomsticks," said Professor Slughorn as Flitwick thought of an excuse.

"No—sorry Horace—umm... emergency choir practice," said Filius after thinking for a minute and then hurriedly walking away as Slughorn shrugged and walked away, Flitwick passed them throwing Hermione a small smile.

"Anyone fancy a butter beer?" asked Harry as they agreed.

When they entered Harry and Audrey's eyes fell on the table most visible near the bar where Slughorn was chatting up some wizard they had never seen before—he seemed too drunk to be bored by Slughorn who was happily babbling away.

Harry helped Audrey out of her coat as she gave him a small smile, however there was a person who was staring at them with interest and when Harry caught Malfoy staring at them, he glared back at him as Malfoy cleared off as he went towards the insides of the pub and took a left from the kitchens.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter coming to their table to take their orders.

"Four butter beers—three warm and one cold," said Hermione knowing Audrey preferred hers cold. They waited till the waiter brought them there orders while they looked around the pub.

"The slick git!" snarled Ron as he spotted Ginny and Dean cuddling up in the booth in the corner.

"Honestly Ron, they're just holding hands—and snogging," began Hermione as she changed the end of the statement noticing the change in behaviour.

"I'd like to leave!" he said adamantly as Audrey frowned.

"What—you can't be serious!"

"That happens to be my sister!"

" So what if one day she saw you snogging me—do you expect her to get up and leave?" asked Hermione disgruntled by his attitude not really realising what she said as Ron blushed deeply and when she did she covered it by gulping down a large helping of butterbeer.

"You've got a little bit-," said Ron pointing out that there was some foam stuck on her lip, a thought crossed Audrey's mind—she wondered why it was only Ron who kept noticing this—she also wondered what he'd do if they were together—she quickly shook her head. Harry waved out to someone suddenly.

"Harry my boy how have you been!" asked Slughorn shaking his hand.

"Good and you sir?" he replied courteously as Audrey turned around in her chair smiling interestedly.

"What are you doing here sir?" asked Harry as Slughorn laughed his belly heaving heavily as his drink slopped almost everywhere and sloshed almost on Hermione's hair.

"Oh—hands on deck Granger—the three broomsticks and I go way back than I'd care to admit—I can remember it when it was one broomstick," laughed Slughorn merrily.

"Ah—lovely I see you're here too Snape—so what have you thought of it?" asked Slughorn.

"I don't know yet sir," began Audrey shrugging.

"Oh—but my dear you promised me Halloween,"

"I did sir—but—I—"

"What is it about sir?" asked Harry curiously as Slughorn turned to him.

"Oh—in the old days I used to host the occasional supper party—nothing too grand—select student or two—I gave out the invite to you and Snape—haven't gotten a reply yet—would you care on joining?" asked Slughorn.

"I'd consider it an honour sir," said Harry as they turned to Audrey.

"I suppose there is no getting out is there," shrugged Audrey smiling as Slughorn chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll come sir-gladly," said Audrey smiling as Slughorn beamed and turned to Hermione.

"You could come too if you want Ms. Granger," smiled Slughorn as Hermione choked slightly on her drink.

"I'd be delighted sir," she said wiping her face of any extra foam,"

"Lovely—look for my other owl," smiled Slughorn patting Audrey's head lightly and walking away with his drink.

"Good to see you Willenbee," he said to Ron before leaving.

"What are you'll playing at?" snapped Ron at Harry and Audrey.

"Dumbledore's asked us to get to know him," said Audrey calmly as Ron understood and nodded as they continued with their drinks and spoke a little about quidditch.

The bell over the door tinkled again a little loudly this time as Audrey turned to look at who it was, too her surprise her mother was shaking out snow from her hair as Sirius pulled off his coat.

"The usual Rosie," shouted Sirius grinning at madam Rosemerta as she smiled a little blush crossing her face as Professor Sinistra who had come with them glared at him pointedly as he looked at her and smiled muttering something in ear—almost nibbling it as she giggled at their shameless display of public affection. Audrey pretended to gag as Harry slipped his hand into hers from under the table—she made another gag face as she laughed when he raised his eyebrows.

"Hello little buggers," smiled Sirius as he ruffled Harry's hair roughly he felt as if his brain had shaken inside.

"Get off Sirius!" laughed Harry as Rosemerta personally delivered the drinks smiling flirtatiously at Sirius as Rachel sat down next to Audrey and started talking about her classes.

Harry and Audrey however were not blind they could see how uncomfortable it was getting for Sinistra, Ron and Hermione—so they decided to head back to Hogwarts seeing that they'd rather eat at school then spend the money on eating something not as good as that.

They walked slowly down the empty road that led to the school Ron and Hermione were walking ahead as Ron spoke to her urgently about the charms essay as Hermione explained the finer details of the assignment to him. Audrey shivered because of the cold which helped in forming red blotches of blood on her already pale cheeks, she flushed as Harry smiled; he turned to look behind and then ahead as Hermione and Ron had already taken the turn in the road.

Harry pulled her to him as she leaned into him her hand resting on his chest as he kissed her softly, she reciprocated with equal vigour, but there kiss did not last too long as a shrill scream from beyond the turn made them break it. Fearing the worse—they pulled out there wands and dashed to where Ron and Hermione were staring and Katie Bell passed out on the floor as a parcel—a necklace with glittering emerald lay besides her hand while her friend screamed.

"I told her not to touch it!" she wept as Katie suddenly opened her eyes—they were glazed—as if made from glass. Katie then moved on the ground for one side to the other twitching harshly, she was yanked from one side to the other as if an invisible force was pulling her apart, her body was then suddenly lifted into the air as she stretched her arms not flailing, just laying there limp and lifeless as something tried to stretch her into two—she shrieked—it was horrifying as Hermione gripped Ron's hand as tightly as she could. Then with a lifeless thud Katie fell onto the ground—moving no more—her face twitching like in she was having a convulsion.

Harry walked over to her as his attention was on the necklace close by, Audrey next to him as she kneeled into the snow and approached a wearily hand towards the necklace.

"Don't touch that—apart from the wrappings!—oh dear—dear—dear!" said Hagrid as he dashed to help Katie, picked her up in his arms as he asked the five Gryffindors to follow him.

* * *

><p>It took them hardly any time to get from the hospital wing to professor McGonagall's office as she ordered the four Gryffindors to follow her there. She placed the wrapped necklace on the table careful enough to not touch it. She then turned to look at the four students.<p>

"I would like you tell me what happened," asked Minerva as Katie's friend who recognized Audrey recognized as Lianne Armstrong—she was in the dorm room right next to there's along with Katie Bell and a few other seventh years. Lianne couldn't really speak as she still sobbed a little more.

"Are you absolutely certain Katie did not have this before she entered the three broomsticks?" asked Minerva possibly gentler than before.

"It's like I said—she went to go to the loo—and when she came back she had this—she said it was most essential that she deliver it," sobbed Lianne as Minerva frowned.

"Deliver it? To whom?" asked Minerva a little surprised.

"To professor Dumbledore," said Lillian a little shaken as Minerva stood up straighter.

There was a knock on the door as Minerva waved her wand to open it—Audrey noticed Malfoy stride in with a roll of parchment—she could see how vehemently Harry glared at him. A second later Audrey saw her father enter the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy—please wait while we tackle this first," said Minerva as Malfoy nodded as stood away from the four Gryffindors.

"Severus—have a look," said Minerva as Snape strolled over to the other side of the desk where the necklace was placed and levitated it with his wand.

"What do you think?" asked Minerva cautiously as Snape studied the necklace.

"I believe—Ms. Bell is lucky—to be alive," he said smoothly refusing to let his eyes shift from the fine piece of jewellery.

"She was cursed—I know Katie off the quidditch pitch—she wouldn't hurt a fly—she had to be cursed!" said Harry suddenly as the Minerva turned to look at him.

"Yes—Potter, she was cursed," agreed Minerva as Harry looked at Malfoy and then back at his head of house.

"It was Malfoy!" said Harry confidently as Audrey noticed a fearful guilty look cross Draco's face but it went as soon as it came—Audrey had been with him for two months teaching him transfiguration—she was a good observer—she knew a lot about Malfoy from his body language—you could tell he was frightened—fearful—as if hiding a secret that could end the world, he wasn't like the Malfoy she knew two years ago—he was no longer—full of himself—well—seeing half the school thought he was a creep because of his father, although he had a fair few friends—Audrey couldn't really be counted as one of them—but then again—she and Draco had become closer than what she thought they were—she did not dislike him anymore—although she was pitiful—he would smile at her sometimes—they cracked jokes too—but it was still a pretty long distance till they could trust each other—Audrey decided to end it that day—even if it would cost her something she had taken for granted—Harry's trust.

"That is a very serious accusation Potter!" said Minerva sternly as Harry did not give in.

"Indeed—your evidence?" asked Snape turning suddenly and as intimidating as possibly even Audrey jumped a little startled.

"I just know—"replied Harry glaring back at Snape with utter defiance.

"You just know—tell me Potter—how grand must be to be the chosen one—to have gifts us mere mortals only dream of possessing," snapped Snape wildly as Harry did not say anything.

"Please sir—I saw Mr. Malfoy too—lurking near the women's lavatory at the three broomsticks," said Hermione unsure as to whether to say this or not. Snape turned his face to her and frowned.

"I was waiting for Astoria to come out," said Malfoy disgustedly.

"But Ms. Greengrass is in the hospital wing—recovering from burn wounds Mr. Malfoy," said Minerva frowning as Draco looked up—like he was cornered—they were going to expel him now—they knew—not even Snape could change anyone's mind now—the dark lord wpuld kill him—he would murder his mother first—his mother who—

"I don't think Malfoy was in Hogsmeade at all—because if he was in Hogsmeade— the other slytherine's would be too—but as far as I am aware the Slytherine team are practicing quidditch today—and seeing that Malfoy is a part of the team—he couldnt have possibly even wandered away—they are practicing for the mathc—they cant just let a team member walk away like that—I don't think Blaise would let that pass," said Audrey as Draco looked at her shocked—Audrey Snape—was taking his side!

Audrey did not look at anyone as Severus stood up straighter—Harry looked at her like she had just betrayed him—she wondered what his reaction would be if he found out she had ben tutoring him for over two months now.

"Alright—I suppose that settles that—I would suggest you return to your dormetories—I shall grade that and return it Mr. Malfoy—good day," said Minerva shortly as Lillian glared at Malfoy and then walked out—Hermione rushing behind Lillian as Ron dashed to catch up with her. Audrey noticed Harry look stiffly at her and then turn around in violent fury and stalk out of the classroom. She followed him not noticing that she was being followed herself.

"Harry—Harry—come on—where are you going?" she called after him as he turned in a harsh way looking dagers at her.

"None of your business is it—but if you must know—I am going to the hospital wing—possibly where my real friends are headed—they were right about you—you don't belong in Gryffindor—so why don't you go slithering with your Snake friends—I sure they'll like that—beside Malfoy's dying to shag you—is that why you did that Audrey—some sort of joke—some devious plan you planned with him over these two months-years?" asked Harry looking hurt.

"That's not true—I just really didn't see him in Hogsmeade—and I thought you were wrong—I didn't want you to get into trouble"

"Really—do you really think I am that thick?—you think I am daft?—that I wouldn't find out that you'd been going off with Malfoy ever two days at lunch into empty class rooms—what do you do there—shag each other senseless—boy if I knew how right he was calling you a slut that day—I wouldn't have beaten up Smith," snarled Harry angrily as sick smile plastered on his face. Audrey didn't know where this was coming from—there relationship had been strong—she had no idea he was so insecure—so insecure that he didn't trust his girlfriend at all—didn't care that he was making her cry.

She slapped him right across his face as tears flowed down while Harry looked at her defiantly.

"Is that what you think of me—that—that—I am some sort of—cheap trash—who'd just go around sleeping with people—I was told to tutor Malfoy in transfiguration—that was where I went every two days—I thought if I told you—you'd just be troubled for me—I told them the truth of what I thought the situation was so that maybe—just maybe you wouldn't get into trouble for opening you're big mouth—but you know what—I am glad you considered telling me this because I know just how much you care about me now—before I made a terrible mistake of actually falling in love with an ass hole like you," she cried as Harry gulped—her explanation was believable—but in his place of mind he refused to understand it.

"I promise never—ever to speak with you again—seeing that is what is best," she said as she turned around—a last sniff and she ran down the hall leaving him staring at the place where she stood only a few seconds ago—he already missed her warmth.

Malfoy had seen everything—he had heard everything—he felt terrible about everything—Astoria had told him about Snape—she had told him about Snape—and how terribly wrong he was about her—he had refused to believe her then—but he was a different person now.

He followed her as quickly as he could; he saw her wipe away frustrated angry tears as she sobbed angrily still refusing to stop anytime soon. She walked all the way over to the tree on the slope overlooking the frozen black lake. She crashed herself against the tree and cried harder as she sat down breathing loudly as she wiped the tears again.

"Snape?" Draco called softly as Audrey whipped out her wand and looked at him angrily remnants of tears shone in her obsidian eyes.

"Just get lost Malfoy—I am really in no mood for your rubbish!" she snarled at him as he took another bold step towards her.

"I just wanted to talk," he said as Audrey looked up at him.

"What is there to talk about?" snarled Audrey as she looked away as the vapour from the cold left her mouth.

"Lots to talk about—like what you said inside—why Snape why did you support me?"

"I didn't support you—I just said the truth,"

"Not a Gryffindor for any reason Snape—that was a bold move in there—going against Potter and standing up for me, why?"

"No reason—"

Draco sighed—she wasn't going to tell him then, maybe if he could win her trust like she had just won his.

"Audrey—I just—I trust you—I have never trusted anyone before—like I have begun to trust you—please—believe me when I say this—I—I—want you to be my friend—I don't expect you to agree but we could try," he said as Audrey didn't say anything—Draco smiled—at least he had successfully calmed her.

"May I walk you to the great hall before we throw each other glares again?" he asked her as she nodded unsure, she sighed to herself wondering if this was going to work—she crossed her fingers hoping he wouldn't realise how unaware he was—how he was slowly falling into a trap she had not set but on his own—she would play along—it would make her task only easy.

"So, what do you think of the new and improved Astoria?" asked Audrey softly as Draco looked at her frowning.

"the same," he replied shrugging.

"So you don't like here yet?" she asked him a little dissatisfied with his answer.

"What—no—I'm in love with her," he replied frowning as he revealed something he had never revealed to anyone before.

"What?" she asked surprised as Draco nodded blushing as the crimson on his face was inevitably seen on his face.

"Always have—always will," he said shrugging.

"She doesn't think so—she thinks you don't-," began Audrey as Draco sighed.

"Yes—I have been a right foul git to her when we are at school—I suppose it because-,"

"You're a Slytherine?" asked Audrey softly as Draco nodded

"Why do you believe in these ideas?"

"Do you not?"

"I do not care for such frivolous thinking—I believe in keeping my mind open,

"I was brought up this way—sometimes I try to see things differently—I have always tried—but I tend to fail miserably," he said disappointed.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prat—people might just like you—but people I mean people apart from Parkinson and your foul ghouls," said Audrey seriously as Draco gave her a laugh, she had never heard before—he had a nice voice, one could say so.

"I don't have many friends who are different,"

"Considering me your friend already—very trusting aren't you?"

"Don't expect you to go Slytherine on me—after all you seem to detest everything Slytherine,"

"I do not understand you," she lied.

"You know I meant Snape—what's his problem anyway—you seem to be quite right in the head—I mean what is expecting from you?"

"I don't suppose he was expecting me in the first place—I do not like him—I cannot see what my mother possibly saw fancy in him,"

"Me neither,"

"I mean he's a death eater!"

"Yeah," said Draco a little unsteadily as he refused to look her in the eye again. Audrey knew she had him cornered—she wondered if—if this was how it was supposed to be—them ending up as friends—could she help him out?

"You're one of them too aren't you?" she spoke as softly as she could as Draco's eyes widened—thick tears falling as he turned away.

"Draco—I'm no one to judge if you tell me what happened?" she said, she suddenly saw a spark of anger in his grey eyes.

"It's all your fault anyway—this mark on my bloody hand is all your and your boy friends fault!" snapped Draco as Audrey frowned.

"he's not my boy friend—not anymore anyway!" she snapped back at him looking away instantly.

"Yea—well you'll end up with him—the dark lord said you're his defender—it is you're fate!" he snapped wildly at her.

"What—I am his what!"

"I have to go!" he said turning away as he walked away clearing his eyes.

Audrey was boggled—what in the bloody hell was a defender? She decided that she would need to corner Malfoy again—making him tell her whatever he knew—make him tell her about his mission as well. She would have to work her best to befriend him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>X REVIEW PLEASE! X<strong>_


	60. Chapter 60

_**AN/- thanks guys for those awesome reviews-help me get to 200 and I'l promise another chapter asap. Thanks! =) (PS: I am not black mailing for reviews just suggesting that they'd help the writing process.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 60<strong>_

The rest of the week Audrey spent alone—she ate every meal alone—neither Ron nor Hermione sat next to her—she didn't really blame them either. They were Harry's friends before hers and she respected that—although Hermione kept throwing anxious glances at her through classes and at breakfast but Audrey didn't know how the chosen one was turning the house whose respect she had so painstakingly earned over a year into a joke. No one really spoke to Audrey anymore—well apart from Cormac who was trying to get into her knickers, everyone from her house who she tried to have a half way decent conversation with would either tried their best to get out of it, like Neville who made the most obscure excuses that although however hard he tried to be nice Audrey knew he was as awkward as a goat found in a bar, Neville wasn't the only one though.

The biggest shock came when Audrey had been eating breakfast that morning a week after Halloween. Professor McGonagall came up to her and stood over her as Audrey looked up from her book and at her grandmother who was looking at her a little sadly.

"Oh—morning Professor," she greeted her with a small smile; she seemed to be happy seeing she had finally gotten her hand on her father's personal stock of books. She loved how every first page was marked with his name in his handwriting—the nicest thing her father had done was scribbled her name under his own with a 'and' above it, she had been happy when he had shown her that—she had kissed his cheek in gratefulness as he pulled her into a tighter hug—she liked how it felt in his arms—it was as if he pulled her away from the world, she felt secure.

"Oh Audrey!" sighed Minerva as softly as she could manage.

"How can I help you?" asked Audrey a little cheerfully as hailstones began to drop and disintegrate into the air, although it was obvious that Neville's unlucky nature had a few hit him violently on his head and shoulders.

"Ms. Snape—"began Minerva a little sadly as the Gryffindor table was listening in closely—each and every ear from every year on the table which was absolutely quite.

"I would require you badge," said Minerva painfully as Audrey frowned.

"Umm...Why?" asked Audrey curiously.

"Because...the team—has declared impeachment," said Minerva as Audrey's mouth dropped slightly.

"I don't—"

"You've been replaced,"

"Replaced?"

"The team believes that—you—aren't fit enough—to be captain," said Minerva showing Audrey a signed petition for her immediate removal.

"You have been voted off as captain—off the team," said Minerva as she unpinned the badge of Audrey's' robes.

"I'm sorry—Ms. Snape—but a team's vote cannot be revoked—I'm sorry—Ms. Snape," said Minerva as Audrey was left staring into space—she was brought out of her trance when a line of water dripped down her face. She looked down instantly as her hair covered the sides of her face hiding her away from prying eyes.

"Audrey?—come with me," ordered a girl as Audrey looked up—she noticed the entire table gossiping and laughing at her expense. She lost it—she let her tears fall freely in public—she picked up her bag and made a beeline out of the hall.

"Audrey—Audrey—come on—stop—Audrey!" called Astoria but Audrey didn't stop for a second—she turned corners and didn't realize when she reached a deserted corridor—she was still running her eyes blurred with tears, when she crashed into someone, she didn't look at them, but apologized as faintly as she could manage with the voice that came out of her throat and began to walk away when the person held her back, his hand caught hold of her hand and pushed her into an empty classroom, Audrey pulled out her wand but when the remaining tears fell out she saw her father standing there looking worriedly at her. She didn't know what else to do as she ran to him and pushed her hands around his neck as he held her close.

"Oh, child –stop—please stop," he said calmly as she cried for a few more seconds when the hiccups started followed by extensive sniffing and then a deep breath, this was a customary pattern that she followed while crying. She noticed a small smile on his face when she looked up as she cleaned her face with his handkerchief.

"What?" she asked her voice still shaky.

"Nothing—it's funny how alike you and your mother are—even she cries like that," he said as Audrey chuckled slightly.

"Clear up—I'll fix that arse potter," he said pulling her into a hug as she chuckled.

"Don't do that—don't need that arse to get the satisfaction that I went and complained to daddy," said Audrey smiling.

"Weren't you dating him—what happened to that?" he asked as Audrey opened and shut her mouth like a fish

"You—you—you knew?"

"Of course I knew child—I am your father—I observe things—I am a spy—I am bloody good at it," sad Severus as Audrey smiled, he reminded her about her mother's favourite movies 'Bond—James Bond'

"So what happened?" asked Severus curiously as Audrey was a little surprised that he wasnt angry at her for dating Harry.

"Well—we broke up," she said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because he's a prick!"

"Yes—but I'm not sure that is the only reason,"

"He found out about Malfoy,"

"I see," he said softly—almost feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"I have to get to class," said Audrey checking her new watch that her mother had bought her that summer.

"Right—me too," said Severus awkwardly as Audrey frowned and gave him a small chuckle, he ruffled her hair and was the first to leave the class as Audrey made her way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

It went on like that for days but before Audrey knew it—she had forgotten about it. But a note from her grandfather changed things—he had asked for her to meet him and Harry for their normal class in his office. When she got there—she saw the gleaming captain badge on Harry's chest—she bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out at him. Merlin, she saw what her father did—she could now tell exactly why he detested Potter so much. Although Ron and Hermione seem to have had the worst fall out and so Hermione had suddenly changed sides—she spent most of her time in the library with Audrey or just talking with Harry. Audrey was surprised in the beginning about this—didn't Harry mind her being with her—but Hermione explained just how she had told Harry off about it—and said that she didnt want to take any sides—and that both of them were her friends and she'd like to keep it that way. Audrey had not asked any more question on that.

"Ladies first," said Albus as he emptied a vial into the pensieve as Audrey quickly dunked her head in as the two followed her.

The memory was of professor Slughorn bidding students goodnight after what looked like some sort of dinner.

"Oh—Tom—what are you doing here?—you don't want to miss curfew," said Slughorn his huge belly moving as he walked to a handsome 16 year old version of Voldemort.

"I like spending my time productively sir and I find that it is most fruitful when I am in your presence," said Voldemort as he Slughorn chuckled.

"Now then if you're done with the flattery Tom," laughed Slughorn obviously very impressed by the boy.

"I was in the library the other day sir and I came across a certain interesting piece of information—however I believe only you could help me out with it sir," said Tom.

"Why so?" asked Slughorn frowning.

"Well—I don't believe the other professors would understand it," said Tom further flattering Slughorn's knowledge.

"Well—go on then Tom," edged Slughorn jovially.

"Well sir, I was wondering what—what a Horcrux is?" asked Tom Riddle but that very second Slughorn grew so fanatic that he stepped forward like an angry elephant.

"I don't know where you read this Tom—and I will most certainly not tell you anything about it—now get out!" snarled Slughorn—it was quiet hard to believe that the man grew so angry all of sudden—and lash out and what had seemed like his favourite student.

"What do you see from this memory?" Dumbledore asked Audrey and Harry once they were out of the pensieve and sitting on the chairs on the other side of the large desk.

"You haven't brought professor Slughorn back just to teach have you sir?" asked Harry as Dumbledore smiled.

"No Harry, I haven't," said Dumbledore as he got up and turned to Audrey who had a look on her that said she was thinking.

"Knut for your thoughts?" asked Albus as Audrey looked at him.

"This wasn't the real memory was it?" asked Audrey as Albus raised his eyebrows.

"And how do you come to that?" he asked her.

"Well—his behaviour—the body language—the tone of his voice—and his belt was different" said Audrey as Albus smiled at her.

"Very good," he said shaking his head as Audrey smiled at him.

"It indeed is not the real memory—only a hoax—this is what we need from Horace—this memory links everything—you understand—it is therefore a task that I assign the two of you—we need that memory—to get to the core," finished Dumbledore as they nodded but did not look at each other.

"Everything all right?" asked Dumbledore frowning as they nodded.

"I mean between you two?" asked Dumbledore as they did not respond—an awkward silence ensured Albus got his answer.

"Now listen, you do not have time for these trivial fights—I believe it is best if we set our differences aside and shake hands—you will need team work to get to Horace," said Albus as neither moved.

"Come on," he edged again as they finally looked at each other—Harry put his hand forward as she looked at it suspiciously but shook it, a second later they were dismissed as Harry left and Audrey waited back—the weight of Draco's words was on her and she had to get it cleared.

"Oh—something you needed?" he asked as he noticed her still there.

"Yes—information," she said looking at him as he looked at her interestedly.

"Yes?"

"What—who—Dra—Malfoy—let slip something to me a few weeks back," she said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Something about me being Harry's defender?—what is a defender?" asked Audrey as Dumbledore smiled.

"So is that what you've been thinking all night long?" asked Dumbledore as she shook her head. She had tried her best to go through books in the library but she found nothing.

"Well—let me being with the process of how you are Harry's defender—you see the ceremony that was performed that night when Voldemort returned not only needed Harry's blood—but also yours—therefore when the blood was mixed together—it did not just resurrect lord Voldemort but also formed some sort of connection but your streams," said Dumbledore.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning—if Harry gets hurt you'll feel it and when he is hurt you can tell—therefore you are each other's defenders—you need to keep a watch on each other to make sure neither of you are bruised," said Dumbledore as Audrey frowned.

"So if I fall of the broom and break my bones he'll break his bones too?" asked Audrey horrified.

"No, meaning that when Harry is in need for help—you'll have to be present to—together your magic will help defeat the resurrected," said Dumbledore.

"So, what about the prophecy then?" asked Audrey.

"The prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives—so if Harry-," she couldn't go on.

"No, you won't die—but there will be a part of you that—might—although—this is ancient magic—you never know—what could happen,"

"So, there is a possibility that if Harry's killed so will I?" said Audrey struggling to speak.

"There is a—possibility," said Dumbledore helplessly as Audrey gulped, she was shocked , horrified, she tried to register the fact that she could be killed—seeing just how reckless Harry was—her knees buckled as she fell into the seat behind her.

"Audrey?" called Albus as Audrey bit her lips and closed her eyes as a few tears left her eyes.

"Do—do—do my parents—parents know?" asked Audrey softly.

"No—your father was curious—but I did not give him this information—and I believe Voldemort would not let it out seeing it as a weakness," said Dumbledore as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"I see," she said gulping as she cleared her eyes and looked at him determined.

"You make sure they don't find out—especially mum—she won't be able to take it," said Audrey as she stood.

"You think I can?" asked Dumbledore looking at her softly as she shrugged and shook her head.

"You haven't spoken to me like you used to since you found out the truth," said Albus as Audrey gulped, it was true—she hadn't—but then she had been awkward—what was she supposed to call him.

"You could call me grandpa," said Albus as Audrey smiled faintly as she hugged him tightly; his hand went through her head.

"I will," she said a few more tears left her eyes.

"Good—now keep an eye on Draco—I believe he is having second thoughts about being in Slytherine and even a Malfoy," said Albus as he let her go and waved his hand in the air as the door opened and Hermione fell into the room looking extremely embarrassed.

"I believe you will be needing your friends," said Albus as Audrey smiled and sighed as she walked out with Hermione—explaining everything—from the beginning—Hermione was so depressed she cried for both her best friends as she promised never to leave Audrey's side.

* * *

><p>Dessert was being served by the house elves as nineteen people sat around a large round table, Hermione and Ginny distinctly noticed Harry who was sitting in between them throwing concerned and eager glances at the door—hoping maybe that she'd appear.<p>

"So tell me Cormac have you heard from your uncle recently?" asked Slughorn as Belby who was sitting on the other side tried to gather a large scoop on chocolate hazelnut into his tiny spoon.

"He's doing marvellously—I just received a letter from him yesterday sir—our family might be going on our traditional hunting trip this Christmas," said Cormac proudly as Slughorn nodded impressed as Zambini Blaise and Ginny rolled their eyes together and then shot each other an odd smile.

"And what about your uncle Belby—has been had any new break through?" asked Slughorn as Belby from Hufflepuff seemed more interested in his mission to complete the impossibly large ice cream sundae that he did not care to impress Slughorn.

"Well—me dad and me uncle don't get along too well—says he could only do any good for the wolfs—all his other stuffs a lod of crap," said Belby declaring as Slughorn seemed to look like he regretted his choice as the Carrow twins made a disgusted face at Belby and then sniggered something into each other's ears.

"And what do you're parents do in the muggle world Ms. Granger?" asked Slughorn as Hermione snapped her attention to him.

"My parents are dentist," smiled Hermione confidently as a few Slytherines threw her a disgusted look.

"Oh—and what do they do?"asked Slughorn interested.

"Well—they tend to people's teeth," said Hermione in an obvious sort of way.

"I see—and is that considered a dangerous profession?" asked Slughorn sitting up straighter.

"Not really—but one boy called Fredrick did bite my father once—he needed ten stitches," said Hermione, chuckling fondly at the memory as Neville who was sitting on Ginny's other side smiled a little at her.

"I see—and do you know where Ms. Snape is—her company is being thoroughly missed!" stated Slughorn as Hermione shrugged a little.

"I don't think Audrey will be able to make it today sir," said Neville as Harry shot his head up to look at him.

"Why not Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well—she told me she was going to the library—I think she's still there," said Neville.

"Really—now?" asked Slughorn as Neville nodded.

"Bless her soul—if someone told me how different she was from her father—I'd ask them to get an eye test," laughed Slughorn, Harry looked away.

"She's nothing like professor Snape—she a conceited, self-obssessed, Gryffindor—professor Snape doesn't consider her anything but another Gryffindor student," snapped one of the Carrow twins defending her teacher as Slughorn glared at her.

"Now—I want you to be completely honest with me—does Ms. Snape hate her father as well?" asked Slughorn trying to get his share of gossip.

"She doesn't deserve him as a father," snapped the other Carrow twin.

"Agreed," said a seventh year Slytherine.

"What do you think Ms. Greengrass—you seem to have been spending an awful lot of time with Ms. Snape?" asked Slughorn as Astoria looked up worriedly.

"I don't know sir—I don't know her too well—but she doesn't seem to like him very much," lied Astoria ofcourse she knew Audrey—but she replied honestly when it came to Snape.

"But why?" asked Slughorn.

"Why shouldn't she?" called Harry suddenly as the room went quiet as everyone turned to him.

"I mean he walked out on her mother when she was pregnant—she grew up without knowing him—I suppose the hatred for him comes naturally," said Harry defending Audrey's honor the best he could as a small smile was shared between Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

"Oh—I didnt know it would get this steamy," said Slughorn excitedly as Harry did not speak anymore as Slughorn went to another topic.

"Where is Audrey really?" Ginny whispered to Neville as Neville looked down.

"I don't know—Parvati told me that she had heard Audrey crying in the bathroom of their dormitory but she doesn't know about what—she said—she seemed rather upset about something—she said she could feel her pain," said Neville icily as Ginny breadthed deeply, Hermione bit her lip—she knew why—when she turned to look up she noticed a look of pure guilt cross Harry's face.

"You know—she's really very lonely," said Hermione as Harry licked his dried lips.

"She does love you Harry—and I know you do too," said Hermione as she placed her hand on his under the table. Harry shook his head.

"She'd never listen to me—and besides all she cares about is Malfoy—so I am guessing it's hopeless," he said as a there was a knock on the door.

Audrey walked in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing the pale skin on her forehand as her tight jeans stuck to her perfectly, she had let her hair loose as it fell to her shoulders now, seeing it had grown since last year, she removed some from her eyes and tried to smile. Harry could tell just how worn she looked—for a second he was reminded of Remus.

Harry blinked as when he opened his eyes again their eyes met as she looked away instantly as if in pain.

"My apologies for my tardiness professor," said Audrey softly as Slughorn waved it away and beamed at her, motioning her to sit down in the empty chair next to Hermione.

"Oh no, my child—please do sit down—have some dessert—that is if Belby has left you any," he said as Audrey smiled clearly not understanding the joke as she reached for the large chair. Harry's sprung to his legs as she looked at him surprised, had he gotten up for her—out of respect? Courteousy? Or was he making a spectacle out of them on purpose? Once again their eyes met in some sort of connection as Audrey felt a pull at her heart—was this what the defenders connection meant?—she wondered if he felt it too—and she knew he did as his lifted a light hand and drifted it past his left ribs.

Audrey sat down quietly as Slughorn opened up another topic and as Audrey's eyes scanned the new Slug Club she noticed McLaggen dip his finger into the chocolate topping sauce on his monstrous scoop of ice cream and then push it into his mouth. Audrey looked horrified and disgusted as she looked away embarrassed while a triumphant smirk could be seen on Mclaggen's face.

"Maybe you should wash your hands MsLaggen—don't want you touching other people's thing with your spit," whispered Harry across the table as if genuinely worried. Cormac instantly placed his limbs and their connecting parts off the table and glared for a few seconds at Harry.

"Bastard," was the only other thing that came from Harry's mouth that made Audrey smile throughout the gathering—for the first time in a long time—did she feel—completely—secure again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Hi guys do leave your thoughts behind-also has anyone watched Sirius Black and the secret keeper yet-pretty cool-go youtube it!**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**AN/- I understand how late this update it but I seriously had and have no time to write-to messed up with other shit in life-but my love for fanfiction and Harry Potter keeps me going and since it is Harry's and JK Rowlings birthday today-i thought it would be good idea to give you guys a little gift. Do Leave a Review-that is most crucial.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

Harry was sitting on his usual seat as all of them waited for the feast to begin, a small commotion ensued as Audrey walked into the hall looking rather angry and frustrated as McLaggen trailed behind her love struck

"Come on Audrey—how long are you going to take to be mine!"

"Look—Mclaggen—I have tried telling you this before and I'll tell you this again—I don't like you—I am not going to go out with you!" she snarled looking at him as angrily as she could. Harry bent over to look at what was happening.

"But you promised you'd think about it!" snarled McLaggen angry himself.

"Well—I lied—move on!" she snapped as McLaggen then did something that made several people gasp. He pulled her to him, his hand rested dangerous close to her bottom as she was being pushed flush against him; his mouth was on hers his other hand pushing her head towards his forcefully. Harry jumped in his seat immediately as Ron who had been busy love talking to Lavender looked over at the commotion and then at Harry as Ron pulled him back into his seat. Why was Audrey letting him kiss her, truth was Audrey was so overwhelmed by the action that she didn't realise she was kissing him back—but a few seconds when he pushed his horrible tongue onto her lips, she opened her eyes and tried to pull away—he was admittedly strong—but an idiot—she kicked him in the nuts as he fell to the ground.

"Just by the way you kiss like an infected camel you sick jerk!" she said disgustedly as she kicked his shin making him groan again.

There were several people hooting and cheering as other passed crude comments at her—called her horrible things as Audrey felt her gaze over to were Ron was speaking to Harry—thanking her stars that they did not notice she picked up her bag and ran out of the hall, not really able to accept the humiliation anymore. In her state she did not realise when she reached the deserted seventh floor corridor—so when she noticed this she cleared her eyes and turned around when she saw him, she wondered what he was doing here at this time, so she hid herself behind a support pillar as he walked forward, crossed the odd cages with the lovebirds in them and opened one as one bird was pulled out by him.

She followed Draco further down the corridor as she hid herself the best she could—so when he opened the room of requirement he didn't notice a figure stroll behind him. The room wasn't like what it had been last year when they had used it for training session for the DA, it was filled with mountains of junk—it was like a lost and found that had not been cleaned in a million years—all the better for her though—she got a place to hide.

Draco pulled a dusty blanket over what looked like some sort of cabinet—Audrey's eyes went wide—that was impossible—how did he get the cabinet from the shop in knockturnal alley here? And why did he put the bird in there?

Draco proceeded to chant something like a spell—he kept chanting it and only on the twentieth chant did he open his eyes and then opened the door of the cabinet—the bird—it was gone! Draco smirked as he shut the door again and began his little chant again as Audrey could do nothing but stare but this time when he opened the door Audrey had to suppress a gasp as Draco looked as disturbed as she did—the bird—it was—dead.

Draco kneeled to the bird as he cradled it gently and let remorse take over—Audrey took slow and quiet steps out of the place—what was Draco doing—what was his task—and what did that cabinet do—were there two of those—some sort of connection between the cabinet here and the cabinet in knockturnal alley—or was it the same cabinet—real question was why did Draco need it?

* * *

><p>There were two weeks left for Christmas break but the snow made the castle's atmosphere extremely enthusiastic—although Harry for one was tired—so tired of Ron and Lavender hanging out everywhere they went that he wanted to punch them into oblivion if they snogged again—or if Lavender called him "won-won"—what the fuck was "won-won" Anyway?<p>

"I made this especially for you—see daddy said-we'd be going for the hunting trip with Cormac's family so I won't be able to see you over Christmas—I'll miss you my won-won," she said snogging him as he responded readily as Harry hit his head lightly against the table during Saturday breakfast. He missed Hermione—he missed her remarks and taunts—now all she did was sit with Audrey—well—he missed Audrey too—he missed her so much he was ready to apologise for everything if his ego allowed it—so he wrote to Sirius telling him everything and Sirius just asked him to do what his heart said—so Harry didn't do anything—he just waited till he thought was a good time. But he knew he had better grow some balls because Ron and Lavender were getting to his nerves. What did Ron see in Lavender anyway?—the fact that that she kept snogging him—or did he like the intense mollycoddling –or the flashy gifts she insisted he wear—like the gold chain with the pendent that said 'won-won' that she bought him for this Christmas and forced him to wear it at all times.

"Harry?" called a familiar voice in the back as Harry raised his head to look around—Audrey stood over him with her bag on her shoulder and a few books in her hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes as Harry tried to study her face clearly, she seemed sad—was she sad to be talking to him?

"Yea?" he asked gently getting up, he wondered if he should tell her-tell her just how much he missed her—tell how much he loved—he loved—he loved seeing her.

"I think I took your book by mistake in potions last time—sorry," she said bluntly as Harry stared at the book in her outstretched hand—it was his—or rather the half blood prince's potions book.

"Umm...thanks," he said taking the book from her as he looked apprehensively at her, she did not reciprocate, but instead turned around to leave—it was now or never—he had to ask her.

"Audrey!" he called softly as she turned around to look at him—a blank expression—he could not tell what she was thinking.

"Do you want to go to the Christmas party together?" he asked her as she looked a little taken aback—he thought about it—she must be thinking I am such an arse—I didn't even apologize—such a prude!

"I am already going with someone else," she said softly as Harry's mind was fogged with anger again.

"Oh—ok," he snapped and then waited for her to leave as he thought who it was—he thought he had a good idea—had to be Malfoy—after all—they seemed to be too friendly to be friends alright!

* * *

><p>"I was going to ask Ron to come but since he's being as arse about it," snapped Hermione incredulously.<p>

"Well so we could go together," said Harry shrugging.

"Of course—why didn't I think of this!" she said loudly hitting her head with her head.

"So I take you've asked someone as well—who are you taking?" asked Harry a little down.

"So you found out about Audrey then—anyway—it's a surprise—it's you you've got to worry about—you can't just take anyone?" asked Hermione feeling a little sad for her friend.

"Yea—and you know what I don't really care—I can get any girl I want!" he said as someone shushed them from the opposite side of the library.

"I'd be careful—with where you're going," said Hermione as Harry frowned.

"See that girl over there—" she said motioning her eyes towards a sixth year Ravenclaw who was looking at Harry and smiling.

"She seems nice," said Harry smiling back as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just because she has long legs does not make her nice! Besides that's Romilda Vain—she's was caught by professor Snape in the library trying to nick the recipe for making love potion—the other day I heard she got a box of them from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which is absolutely against all school rules and guess what—they were discussing in the toilets that she was going to slip some into your dinner," said Hermione disapprovingly.

"Really?" asked Harry feeling a little flattered.

"Hey—she's only interested in you—because she thinks you're the chosen one," said Hermione snapping her fingers in front of his face probably pulling him out of the trance as she picked up the parchment and then got up together.

"But I am the chosen one," said Harry smiling to himself as Hermione turned around in shock and hit him in the face with the parchment.

"Umm...sorry...got carried away...a bit," he said smiling at her apologetically as she laughed softly.

"I'll find someone—someone cool," he said nodding.

When Harry had said that to Hermione last afternoon, that he would find someone cool—he did not know how he was going to do it—so he just decided to go for someone he knew he could trust as a friend and therefore he asked Luna to go with him—although she only agreed under certain circumstances.

"Luna, do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Ok, but as friends Harry potter—I don't like you any other way,"

Harry did not know how she could say that with a dreamy smile on her face—but then again it was Luna—not that going as friends made a difference to him—he was only going to know whether Audrey had gone so low as to ask Malfoy to come with her.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted him as he straightened his black tie under his black waist coat over his maroon shirt. Luna however had other plans when it came to dressing up for the party—what she was wearing could be successfully described as a mixture between Christmas decoration and silver coloured gift wrapping paper—although Harry did not mind—she seemed to look alright for her standards—seeing the whole school knew just how wacked out she really was, but Harry thought she was a genuine person—and Harry believed that was what was crucial—not the way she dressed.

"I have never been in this part of the castle—at least not while I am awake—I sleep walk you see—that why I wear my shoes to bed," she said as Harry tried his best not to laugh.

Once in the party Harry hunted for someone as Luna went her way to get a drink and then talk to Terry Boot and Dennis Creevy who seemed to have come together. Slughorn pulled him to him and requested him to grab a picture with him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Neville asked as Harry jumped on the spot seeing Neville dressed like a waiter with drinks made him frown.

"It's alright really—he's got Belby collecting dirty towels," said Neville scrunching his nose.

"But-," Harry wondered as he picked a drink from the tray.

"Yea—I wish I'd known before—I wouldn't have asked Audrey to come with me—now she's got to sit alone all night," said Neville a little disappointedly as Harry looked at where he was looking. He found Audrey—she looked rather bored—but extremely gorgeous—she was wearing a cream coloured dress with a thin chain—she looked even more paler than normal due to the colour but it made Harry smile, when she pulled out some of her hair from her face. Most of all he smiled because he had been wrong—Audrey wasn't here with Malfoy—she was here with Neville—and he knew all too well—she didn't have any feelings for Neville—after all they were cousins or something—so it must have been just like he asking Luna to come with him—as friends.

A sudden surge of guilt rose in Harry's chest as decided upon it—this was it—the right moment! He walked towards her as she stared outside the window with a glass of sherry in her hand looking at the snow falling in a customary slow pattern

"Psst—Harry," someone called him as he turned around to see who it was, he noticed Hermione run and hide behind a few thin green curtains—he followed her.

"Hermione," he said merrily as she smiled, peeping outside as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank merlin he's gone," said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Cormac," she said unsteadily as Harry wanted to laugh.

"You came with McLaggen?" asked Harry surprised as she nodded distastefully.

"I shall regret it forever," she said, as a waiter came in and offered them what was in his tray.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Dragon balls," he replied as the two of them shook their heads.

"Might as well—seeing they give you terrible bad breath," said the waiter grinning as Harry frowned.

"Give it here!" she said pulling the whole tray to her and then shutting her nose to take it in.

"He's coming Hermione!" said someone from the outside as the girl came in, it was Audrey—she stopped as her smiled dropped and she turned to look at Hermione when she noticed him—Harry's heart clenched harshly.

"Go, go, go," said Harry as Hermione handed Harry the tray leaving him alone with Audrey as she discreetly went out when Cormac entered.

"Hey," said Cormac to the two silent Gryffindors.

"Are you two?—shit I'm sorry to be the party pooper," said Cormac winking at them.

"No—it's what you think," stated Audrey in an obvious way.

"I'm here with someone else," she said disgruntled by Cormac's assumptions.

"Yea—me too," said Harry as softly as he could—he was hurt—he was hurt that she said the truth so easily—she was with Neville but not that way.

"Oh—alright then—you haven't seen your friend have you—she's a quick little minx," he said chomping on at least five dragon balls at the same time—it smelt so bad that Audrey couldn't help but edge towards Harry, they grew incredibly uncomfortable.

"She went to powder her nose," said Harry as Audrey glanced at him with a raised eyebrow—as he shrugged.

"Oh—what is this anyway?" asked Cormac finished almost everything on the tray.

"Dragon balls," stated Audrey disgustedly as Cormac gagged.

"Excuse me," he said as he dashed out of the curtains as the sound of vomit could be heard outside.

"How have you been?" Harry asked—what—was he thinking—how have you been?—really?—she hates you and all you can say is that? You're pathetic—he thought to himself.

"Fine—I'm fine," she stated plainly as he nodded.

"Thanks for giving me my book that day," he said as Audrey nodded stiffly. They shared a few seconds of silence as Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Audrey—look I just wanted to say—" he began as someone scolded McLaggen—it was Snape.

"You've just earned yourself a month's detention McLaggen!" snarled Snape—his new shoes—the boy vomited on his new shoes—the little twit!

"Can we go someplace else?" Harry asked urgently—not believing when she nodded and followed him out of the curtains.

"Not so fast!" snapped Snape in the back as they both turned to look at him.

"I think we should be getting back to the party sir—our dates,"

"Can surely wait," said Severus dangerously as he was the first one to notice they were holding hands—as when Audrey saw his line of vision—she let go of Harry instantly and crossed her hands tightly.

"Besides—I only wish to convey a message—it is from professor Dumbledore you see—he's travelling and won't be back until term resumes—he hopes you'll have a good holiday," said Snape bluntly as Harry frowned.

"Ms. Snape—you're refreshment seems to be empty, go get another one," said Severus staring straight at Harry.

"But I don't want another—"

"GO!"

Audrey frowned at his odd behaviour—if he wanted to talk to Harry privately—he could just say so—but she knew herself but to walk away—she would eavesdrop.

"Where is he travelling to?" Harry asked again—wondering if Snape had sent Audrey away for that.

"Shut up Potter—now listen closely—if you ever—lay a hand on my daughter again—I will make sure I kill you before the dark lord gets a chance to—am I clear?"snapped Severus as Harry looked at him blinking.

"Potter!"

"I love her!" said Harry defiantly.

"What?" snapped Severus grabbing the boy by the collar.

"I said I love your daughter sir!" said Harry as Snape's eyes burnt angrily—he was scared now—what was Snape going to do to him—probably pickle his organs and use his blood in other potions.

"Well—you've got a weird a way of showing it," said Severus boring his eyes into Potter's. Harry couldn't believe it—Snape was—he was—he was taking this exceptionally well.

"I don't like it— when she gets hurt Potter—make sure she doesn't!" snarled Severus in Harry's face as he let go of the boy's scuff.

This was unbelievable, had Snape just—Snape had just—approved of him?

"I—I promise sir," said Harry nodding as Snape eyed him wearily and then walked towards the exit when Slughorn caught hold of him and began talking to him. But Harry trusting Snape was short lived because of the series of the series of unfortunate events.

Draco Malfoy was being dragged into the room by Mr. Filch and his ugly cat by the scuff. Harry noticed Audrey step forward to see just like Astoria had.

"Let go off me you filthy squib!"

"Professor Slughorn, I found this boy lurking in the corridors—claims he was invited to your party!" said Filch shaking Malfoy like he was weightless.

"Ok , ok, I was gate crashing!" snarled Malfoy as he jerked himself away from Filch's dirty hands and mistakenly stepped on madam Norris's tail—Madam Norris hissed and spluttered around as Filch almost tore Malfoy apart.

"It is alright Mr. Filch—let him stay—I'm sure the poor boy only wanted to enjoy a good Christmas, with friends," smiled Slughorn pleasantly as Filch spat in disgust at Malfoy—who looked like he was going to pull out his wand any second and murder him.

"I will escort—Mr. Malfoy out," said Snape silkily as the silent party looked at him and then over to Malfoy as they glanced at him pitifully.

"Now Severus—you don't need to be too harsh on the boy—let him enjoy,"

"I am his head of house professor Slughorn—I believe some disciplining is necessary—this is not how Slytherine's like Mr. Malfoy should behave," snapped Severus as he threw Malfoy a glare and placed a hand over his back pushing him out of the room.

"Well—I suppose it's his problem now," said Slughorn shrugging and taking another large sip from his goblet.

Harry followed them out of the room into the corridor; thank Merlin for his invisibility cloak. He spotted Draco walking ahead aggressively as Snape followed and pushed him against the cold wall of the corridor as Snape looked angrily at him; Harry had never seen him this way. He seemed angry and worried at the same time—what was going on.

"Maybe I did impurse that Bell girl—maybe I didn't—what's it to you?" snarled Draco looking defiantly at Snape as Snape face grew into a terrifying sneer.

"I swore to protect you—I made the unbreakable vow,"

"I don't need protection!"

"I was chosen for this!"

"Out of all the others ME!"

"Fine, Draco! Let me at least assist you," said Snape his voice much calmer.

"No—this is my moment—watch me sweep your daughter off her feet!" snapped Draco as he pushed himself forward.

"What do you mean!" snarled Snape pulling the boy by his arm, he sounded almost unaware of this, Draco looked at him suspiciously as he gulped but then spoke.

"The dark lord gave me another task—he said if I get Potter's defender away from him—it would be only too easy without the girl—he will be nothing—he will be weak!" said Draco as Snape let go of Draco's arm as the boy grinned.

"You'll be rid of her for good!" said Draco as he left Snape standing in the middle of the corridor—Harry could see it—he could see Snape almost catch his breath—as if he had stopped breathing and could no longer survive without air.

Harry wondered what this defender meant—what did Draco mean by 'Harry' couldn't survive without Audrey?—but most of all he was worried about Audrey—Harry knew she trusted Malfoy—and that Malfoy had her right where he needed her. Harry had to do something about it—but what?—what could he do—when she wouldn't even talk him—he had tried to tell her—so many times—the truth that he had so blatantly put out to her father—he had too—he just had to tell her.

* * *

><p>Severus was angry, no he was furious—who did the dark lord think he was—who—how dare he think that he could just kill his daughter?—His daughter—No! He wouldn't let anything touch her—nothing.<p>

Severus did not wait for the staircase to move on its own he ran up and knocked furiously at the door. When he entered most of his anger died when a woman came colliding into him—crying—Rachel was crying. He looked at Dumbledore who sighed a little—so he had decided to finally tell her—to finally let her into everything—just like he had promised Severus he would.

"Is he—really going to-?" she asked as Severus pulled her closer while she sobbed into him.

"I afraid I am," said Albus softly.

"But you can't" she cried louder.

"Everyone must child," finished Albus as Rachel did not stop—it became evident to Albus that night just how truly his daughter loved him and although she may have shown reprimand for his ideas, techniques and other qualities—she did love him—so deeply.

"And you—you—idiot!" she cried harder as she hit him with her fist—lashing them against his chest as she refused to stop.

"I'm sorry!" was all Severus could manage to counter as she continued to pummel him with her fist.

"Your such an idiot—you risked everything—now everything is so messed up—it's all your fault—all you fault-!" she snarled crying as Severus did not know whether it was what he had heard previously or what his love was saying—or combination of both but he could not help but break down himself. He caught hold of her wrist as she thrashed around wildly.

"Rachel—Rachel—I'm sorry!" he shouted at least thrice as she heard his last call out to her, she glanced to look up at him holding her wrist crying silently.

"I know it's all my fault—that I screwed everything up—and I am sorry—I am so sorry!" he said softly as she sobbed and shook her head pulling him into her arms.

"No—we'll get through it Sev—you and me—we'll get through it,"

"I don't know if we can—I'm sorry—I'm sorry," he said apologizing as he pulled away and cleared his eyes and then pushed his thumbs through her face as she sighed and kissed his lips—he took her into his arms instantly as they could hear someone clearing their throat in the background—they had both forgotten he was still here.

"Yes—I'm not dead yet," smiled Albus as Rachel frowned at his sentence.

"Now—Rachel I will need your answer immediately," said Albus as Rachel pondered—Severus knew the question as he waited, Rachel was obviously filled in with the plan—and would be further filled in for any news or changes—right now they needed to know the future she was going to chose.

"You don't have to think about it Rachel," said Severus simply looking at her determined.

"You need to stay with her—she's going to need you!" said Severus as Rachel bit her lip.

"You'll need me too," she said softly placing her hand gently into his large one.

"You don't understand—she is going to need you most!" he said getting up feeling helpless as he paced.

"Everything alright Severus?" asked Albus curiously as Severus sighed.

"The dark lord is not only after Potter—he is—"

"After Audrey—did she tell you about this?"

"She knows?" Severus looked shocked.

"You underestimate just how much your daughter is like you—she has Malfoy's full trust—knows more than you Severus," smiled Albus as Severus frowned.

"Yes, but that is what is so cracked—the dark lord wants her out of his way so he can get to Potter—and Malfoy has to—bring her to him—so it is not just us who are playing with him—it's like trying to catch wind Albus—it's too confusing!" said Severus pacing.

"What—what are you'll talking about?" asked Rachel standing.

"Voldemort is of the belief that Audrey is Harry's defender," said Albus as Rachel's eyes went wide.

"And she knows about it—she knows she might—die?" asked Rachel worriedly as Albus nodded gravely.

"She's taken it exceptionally well," said Albus sounding a little impressed.

"I urge you to pull her off Malfoy's case," said Severus stopping in his pacing.

"You know I cannot do that Severus—it is only Audrey who can make him see what he has become—or becoming," said Albus.

"So I'll just sit here and watch my daughter die then?" snapped Severus angrily as Albus looked him over his glasses.

"Something has to be done," snarled Severus pacing again.

"Whatever has to be done—will be done by Harry Potter," said Albus in an obvious tone.

"Potter is an idiot—he doesn't even know whether he has feelings for her or not—was being boisterous and telling me he loves her—he doesn't have the guts to tell her!" said Severus shaking his head spitting Potter's name like poison.

"Yes, but for now—but when he gathers his wits Severus—when he truly comes to his senses—when he becomes a man—he will be brave enough to do it—give him time—he is not his father—he is not as bold and reckless—he's a lot like you Severus," said Albus as Severus frowned and raised his head and looked over to Dumbledore.

"He's nothing like me—we—it was—it was—different—it's nothing like that!" snapped Snape.

"It is actually—you bursting into Mum's quarters a day before graduation and declaring that you loved me—before even considering to tell me what you were doing—as I recall you told me about this a year later when you actually asked me to marry you," said Rachel fondly remembering how frightened he had been then—18 and asking her to marry him—but Severus had never been more sure in his life then he had been then.

"It's not-,"

"Give him time," smiled Rachel reaching out to his arm trying to comfort him as he pushed himself down with a sigh.

"So what have you decided?" asked Albus raising his eyebrows.

"I shall meet the dark lord provided Severus can make arrangements," said Rachel as Severus closed his eyes.

"And what if they don't believe you—Bellatrix will most certainly refuse," said Severus frowning.

"Don't worry—I've made Audrey eat broccoli at least once every year—I think I'll be convincing enough," said Rachel smartly as she smirked a little.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review guys-make me happy =)<em>**


	62. Chapter 62

_**AN/- hey guys long time no see-but now you see =p.. anyways enjoy and review =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

Harry and Ron sat at the table together trying to catch up on last minute submissions before term ended in more than a week. Ron suddenly stopped biting ferociously into the chicken as Lavender frowned at him looking at a seventh year. Ron drank a goblet full of water before turning to Harry who was playing with his food. Ron closed his eyes—he couldn't see his best friend moping around like mourning myrtle anymore—he had advised Harry countless times to talk to Audrey but Harry just didn't seem to see reason.

"Harry—look it's Katie," he said softly as Harry raised his head bored and looked confused.

"Katie—Katie Bell," said Ron looking at the woman in question as Harry turned his head and looked at Katie Bell. He gulped and got up; he shut the prince's potions book as his eyes lingered for on the top of the page for another second, _Sectum Sempra, for enemies._

"Katie—hey Katie wait up!" he said as Katie turned around to look at him.

"Hey, how—how are you doing?" he asked as Katie gave him a small smile.

"Look Harry, I know you're going to ask—but I really don't remember who cursed me—all I remember is going into the toilets—is all I can—," began Katie as she stopped mid sentence—her eyes rested on one blonde boy in question, Harry turned around and Malfoy look like he had just seen a ghost—all the blood in his face was drained as he looked here and there and then made his way out of the hall, shoving people left and right in the corridors to get away as Potter made a breakneck to follow him.

Audrey had been one of those who Draco had pushed, he walked like he was going to be prosecuted, loosening his tie, wiping his face with his clammy hands and then she saw Harry on his tail like fire. She was worried—worried that Harry would do something reckless—he did seem extremely angry—and impatient—his wand was clutched in his hand—this was never a good sign, so she decided to follow them—but when she turned the corner that they had into the deserted corridor on the fifth floor that no one visited after the chamber of secrets was opened—she had lost them—where could they have gone?

It took Audrey a lot of peeking and looking around to search for them but when that annoying ghost from the girls lavatories came whining out about some deadly duel, Audrey dashed into the toilets—they were absolutely in shambles—the pipes were broken and were blasting water skywards while the stalls had huge holes in the partitions and then there was Draco hiding behind a stall as Harry jumped on him in surprise—the boy jerked his eye towards Harry as Harry lifted his hand to finish him off with his final spell. Audrey did not know whether it was instinct—whether she didn't want Draco to get hurt or Harry to be guilty for doing a spell he didn't want to—or just fall in trouble for a spell he was going to attempt that could damage another's life—but Audrey jumped in front of Draco just in time covering him—taking the spell that Harry had read only a few moments ago.

There was nothing for second but the next fraction it was as if invisible swords had risen from thin air and began to hack at her body—there was blood everywhere as both the young men backed away as blood was squirted everywhere. Audrey fell to the ground writhing in pain for a few minutes as the spell continued.

"Stop it—you idiot—finish the spell!" snarled Draco as Harry didn't know how he muttered 'finite', the two boys breathed deeply, both were as white as sheets. Harry looked closely at Audrey—her eyes were shut—he remembered that night they had come from the graveyard—when he thought she had died. He crawled towards her—tears slipping through his eyes. He had noticed a searing pain go through his entire body—it was painful—he sidelined it to be guilt—he had never in his wildest dreams seen a spell like that—it was dark magic—and he had used it—on a person he claimed to love so deeply.

"The blood is not stopping—why is the blood not stopping?" asked Draco tears falling through his eyes, as they noticed their white shirts had already gone red with the blood that had mixed with the flooded bathroom.

"I don't know!" said Harry, tears falling because of the pain, because he had hurt her.

"You should know!" snarled Draco as he pulled Harry by the scuff.

"You should fucking know!" he snarled as Harry cried harder and so did Draco, while Mourning Mrytle was heard shouting murder—murder—murder outside the bathroom as several people gathered but no one dared to walk in, well all except one man—and when he did, his eyes went wide, his throat dry and his knees weak—he just hoped—he wasn't too late as he scooped up his daughter and carried her to the hospital wing as fast as he could—Harry and Draco on his tail—and for the first time—two students were seen walking the pace professor Snape did.

However fast they walked it seemed like eternity, only when Snape placed Audrey on the bed did they feel like they were going somewhere.

"What happened?" asked madam Pomfrey she closed the curtains around Severus and her—the boys were told to wait outside.

Severus studied her wounds the best he could without crying—he was aware what spell had caused these cuts—why she was still losing so much blood.

"I don't understand—it's some sort of custom made curse—so dark," said Poppy looking helplessly at Severus who seemed to have pulled out his wand and was muttering the counter curse under his breath with such profound determination that made Poppy smile a little.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said patting his shoulder as she glared at the boys who were still there with their blood soaked shirts and tear stained faces.

At least fifteen minutes had passed since they had arrived at the hospital wing as they paced near the bed. When Snape opened the curtains, the boys looked at him expectantly.

"She'll be fine," he said bluntly as they breathed a sigh relief and then Draco pulled Harry by the collar.

"What did you do to her Potter—I swear if anything happens to her—I'll—" began Draco earnestly.

"You'll what—give her to Voldemort?" snarled Harry as Draco looked at Harry horrified.

"That will be enough the both of you—I'll require that you serve detention with Mr. Filch the entire week, now Malfoy—I want a word with Potter alone," said Snape as Malfoy threw them a look and shot a final worried glance at Audrey who seemed to be unconscious but alive—only when he was satisfied did he leave.

"Sir—"

"I trusted you with her Potter—this is how you repay my trust"

"You don't understand"

"I understand clearly Potter—you tried to kill her—is this how much you love her?"

"No I—I read this spell somewhere—I didn't know what it did—I—I—she jumped in between me and Malfoy," he said shaking his head.

"I don't give a shit Potter—you have no business doing these spells in the first fucking place!" snarled Snape as Harry gulped.

"Dad?" Audrey asked opening her eyes slowly as Severus dashed to Audrey's side. Harry stood on the other apprehensively—wondering if she even wanted to see her attacker. She turned her head to look at him—and then she smiled—in some sort of relief.

"Harry—you're alright," she said smiling at him—as Harry nodded vigorously as more tears slipped through his eyes.

"Thank merlin—I thought I were going to die," she said closing her eyes—this left Harry boggled—so what if she died—why would that hurt him?—it didn't make sense—did she mean emotionally—did she know?

"That doesn't make any sense?" he said softly as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I had a nasty fall huh?" she said laughing as Harry nodded smiling and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Audrey—I'm sorry about everything—about everything—Audrey—I—I—I just—want you to be alright again," he said biting his tongue—no—he couldn't do it—not now—not with Snape glaring daggers at him and not with him just almost having killed her.

"I'm fine—are you fine?" she asked as he nodded frowning.

"Good—cause you should tell dad—he'll fix you up too,"

"Yea right," scoffed Snape.

"Be nice pappa," she said looking sternly at him as he sighed.

"Just get some sleep," he said to her as he got up kissed her forehead and then turned to Harry.

"Come on Potter—get to class," said Severus as he marched Harry out of the hospital wing—but as soon as Snape went his way Harry made sure he went back to the hospital wing and sat himself down in the empty chair next to Audrey who had dozed off with the sleeping draught the nurse had just given her.

* * *

><p>It was freezing inside the running train as the heating wasn't working as well as it should have—or maybe it was just too cold.<p>

"The unbreakable vow? Are you sure?" asked Ron disbelievingly—Harry had just told him everything he had heard that night—they were sitting alone in one of the compartment while Hermione and Audrey were in another somewhere on the train—all heading to the burrow.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's just that you can't break an unbreakable vow" said Ron still unbelievingly.

"Yea—I worked that much out myself" said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"But I don't understand," said Ron shaking his head as a figure appeared at the door.

Lavender blew profusely onto the door window and made it foggy—then she used her fingers to draw a heart and scribbled something inside it, "R+L" and then she drew several things around it—some sort of excuse for an arrow and a halo.

"I'll miss you," she mouthed as all through her little creative session Harry's mouth was open slightly, he was as awkward as he had ever been—while Ron just looked like he was giving her false hope.

Lavender then tried to open the door to the compartment as Harry found the folding arm of his seat very interesting.

"I'll miss you too," lied Ron as Lavender blinked several times and then went away giggling.

"Merlin—all she wants to do is snog me—I think my lips are chapped!" said Ron pushing himself out of his seat and towards Harry with a pout.

"Ok—I'll take your word for it!" he said pushing Ron away.

A few minutes later two girls were seen near the compartment window as Audrey dragged Hermione forward—but when they reached the door and saw Lavender's handy work Hermione stormed away as Audrey looked at the two boys in the compartment—Harry seemed to have a longing look on his face, even Ron smiled out but his heart dropped when Hermione stormed away and so Harry decided to change the topic.

"So—what happens if you break the unbreakable vow?" asked Harry as Ron looked at him seriously.

"You—you die," replied Ron gulping as Harry did not say anything after that.

"Don't tell Audrey any of this," said Harry as Ron nodded sombrely.

Once they were out on King's cross, Harry helped Audrey take out her trunk seeing that one of her arms was still in the sling.

"So where's Hermione?" he asked her as Ron went over to greet his parents and Tonks who had come to receive them.

"She got so mad seeing that heart thing that—well—she said she was going home," said Audrey looking over her shoulder—Hermione had already been met by her parents.

"She wrote them a letter on the train," said Audrey as Featherless came out of nowhere and sat on her head nestling himself there like it was warm.

"I hate him," she groaned as Harry picked him out slowly and placed him in the cage with Hedwig, she did not like it but she could live with it for a few more moments.

It seemed as if Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself this time—the burrow looked like a Christmas paradise—there were decorations everywhere—although there wasn't any snow outside—it was still freezing—and it did hail on and off so it was alright—Audrey was sharing her room with Ginny as Ginny was telling her about how she had caught Dean cheating on her with Padma—Audrey sympathised with her as Ginny said that she felt like giving up with boys, but Audrey tried to explain that there would be someone she knew who was sensitive, well mannered and good natured, Ginny burst out laughing saying that the only boy she knew who was the three was Neville—Ginny said she did not think of Neville that way—although Audrey doubted that strongly.

Audrey did not know where they stood exactly—her and Harry—he had apologized—but that didn't mean they were back to being a couple or whatever—so she decided that they would be friends—maybe the whole dating thing had been a mistake. Neither of them pushed the topic so it was never discussed.

On Christmas night most of the order who were free visited the burrow—Rachel, Remus and Tonks along with Sirius and Sinistra had come down. Mrs. Weasley's dinner had been brilliant as always and as tradition would have it—everyone got a jumper and a box of chocolate fudge. Most of the children were in the living room eating treats while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley danced to the song on the wireless.

Harry had just finished his eggnog and walked to the kitchen to place his mug in the sink, but when he found Audrey's mother talking to Remus, he hid behind the door listening.

"This is very important," said Rachel rubbing her hands anxiously as Remus nodded his head folding his hands across his chest, he seemed to be wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's jumpers as well.

"You know how my father assigned Audrey to keep an eye on Malfoy?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Well—she discovered something," said Rachel sighing.

"What—what is it?" Remus asked quickly.

"Well—she—Remus—you must promise me that—you must be with her—all through next year—I don't want her to be alone—she'll need you Remus," said Rachel her voice shaking.

"What—but where are you going Rachel?" asked Remus immediately worried.

"Nowhere—I am not going anywhere," she said smiling shaking her head.

"You're not telling me something Rachel—what is it?" he asked stepping forward with a frown.

"Audrey's his defender," she said swallowing as Remus felt weak. Rachel covered her mouth and let the tears slip freely.

"I don't understand?" he said sitting down in the vacant seat next to hers.

"The ceremony that was performed that night when Voldemort returned not only needed Harry's blood—but also Audrey's—therefore when the blood was mixed together—it did not just resurrect Voldemort but also formed some sort of connection between their streams. It is old magic—dark—unbreakable—some sort of bond—that they call defenders—seeing the boy is what is the main ingredient—she is some sort of side dish—you know—he needs to finish them both off—to—"

"Remus—you must promise me—promise me—you'll there for her—if—if—I cannot!" he said begging him as Remus nodded.

"I promise—Rachel—I promise," he said as she hugged him tightly.

Harry gulped—so Audrey had to die too—so that was what she meant when she asked him if he was hurt when she was in the hospital wing—she was worried that if she was hurt maybe it hurt him too—so that was what the pain had been—it wasn't guilt. Harry breathed deeply and sighed. So she knew—she knew that there was a strong possibility of her dying if he did—if he died—if Voldemort killed him. It had taken a few months after the prophecy for Harry to realised that his encounter with death was inevitable—but now that he thought about Audrey—she'd die if he did—all because—for nothing—for nothing—and he was surprised—she hadn't told anyone about it—no one—she was taking it better than he had—she was handling it calmly—as if knowing death was inevitable—although there was still hope—Harry gulped—he just wanted there to be some way out of it, but for now—he had to go tell her—tell her just how much he loved her—just how much he needed her close to him—to ravish her presence once more. He had to talk to her first—about everything—about why she never mentioned anything about Malfoy—why she kept mum about all of this—it made him angry—but he was going to be calm—to be calm and ask her—to ask her about all of this.

* * *

><p>Harry found Audrey reading in Ginny's room as Featherless Henry who was sitting on the top of her knees hooted indignantly when he knocked on the open doorway. Audrey raised her head to look at the knocker while the owl flew off to sit on the study table.<p>

"May I come in?" he asked her courteously.

"Of course," she replied shutting the book her father gave her as a present and flicked her wand so that the book was deposited into her open trunk that shut with a soft thud as she commanded it. Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him—they needed privacy.

"We need to talk," he said standing at the edge of the bed as she looked at him blankly.

"About what—," she was ignoring the matter—He knew what she was ignoring—but that wasn't what he had come to talk about.

"May I sit down?" he asked calmly as she frowned—since when did he ask for permission.

"Sure," she said keeping her own head on.

"Why?" he began as she bit her cheek.

"Why what?" she asked shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about Malfoy?" asked Harry sitting down on the bed slowly.

"What are you talking about?—you know everything already," she said shaking her head.

"Yes—I know everything already—I heard your mum telling Remus about it—so why didn't you tell me that Dumbledore asked you to do it?" asked Harry a little angry—why hadn't she come clean?—if she had mentioned what Dumbledore had asked of her—he would have understood—they would have still been together—as a couple—together—like they were supposed to be.

"He asked me not to tell anybody," she said simply as Harry glared at the design on the blanket near her feet.

"Not even your boyfriend," he demanded softly.

"Merlin, Harry—What did you want me to do—go against him—do you think I wanted to do it—anyway—you thought that I was shagging him behind your back!" she snarled as Harry looked at her.

"Well—what was I supposed to think Audrey—you disappearing with some guy every two days isn't exactly very discreet," he snapped back.

"It wasn't meant to be discreet—if it was discreet Draco would never believe that I was trying to help him—but not every guy I speak to means I want to get into his pants," she snapped.

"He doesn't need your help—he's to deliver you to Voldemort—that is what a real friend Malfoy is—he's using you Audrey—just like your using him for information—he's setting a trap—a trap for you to fall into his trusting arms so that he can deliver you to Voldemort—the snake he is-!" snarled Harry getting up and pacing the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"You're not the only one whose trying to get Draco onto the good side—he's trying to make you believe that—he's devious Audrey—he likes being what he is—he thinks by winning you over—he can deliver you to Voldemort—that's his plan—that's his mission!" snapped Harry hurried as his breathing became faster. Audrey gaped at him—how did he know all this?

"That night, when you're father dragged Malfoy out of the party—he offered him help—he said something about an unbreakable vow and Malfoy's protection—that was when Malfoy revealed these things to him," said Harry sitting back down next to her.

"Vow? What vow?" she asked urgently.

"Snape's taken the unbreakable vow about something—with someone," said Harry shrugging.

"So you're saying Malfoy's mission is to get me to Voldemort?" asked Audrey confused as Harry shook his head.

"What does Voldemort want with me?" she asked shaking her head.

"He wants to finish off everything that binds me Audrey—you understand don't you," he said looking straight at her as closed her eyes and looked away—Merlin—he knew—he knew about her being his—

"I can't believe you haven't told anybody about it," he said scooting closer to her.

"I—I—what's the use," she cried softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm scared," she said clothing tightly onto his grey t-shirt.

"Me too," he replied kissing the top of her head.

"But—I promise—we'll get through it—together," he said looking down at her as she nodded hugging him tighter—kissing him properly—after so many months.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Leave a reviews gentle men and kind ladies**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**AN/- This chapter is for Animechic whose chibi brought me back to what I do best-I missed fanfiction so much p=)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

"The dark Lord will see you now," said Peter giving Rachel the most suspicious glare he could manage—he wasn't the only one who was eying their 'guest' that Severus had brought in to have an audience with their lord—Bellatrix had gone ballistic when she heard of it—she couldn't believe it, but no one was allowed into the room that the dark lord had invited Dumbledore's daughter into—not even Severus.

Rachel was frightened in the beginning as she was supposed to enter the dimly lit room on her own, but she mustered the courage to do so—they had taken a week to prepare her for this—making false memories about where the hatred for her parents came from—fake memories about how she had begun to detest her daughter and her friends the werewolf and the animagus—and most of all the order—also another memory of how Severus had made her realise her true potential.

All her courage though melted away when she was finally in his presence—she had never truly come face to face with the man—the man who stole blood from her daughter and was after her life—the 'maniac'. "Don't—Rachel—Don't !" she thought to herself as a large snake that had almost murdered Arthur Weasley a very good friend, slithered up the man's tall body and then went around his neck—settling there.

Lord Voldemort turned to face Rachel as she stood straighter trying to catch her breath—the man in front of her was like one of those horrible muggle 'Zombie fest' movies Audrey loved watching on rainy nights in France especially when you could see the lighting hit the tower—it was spooky—Rachel hated those movies.

"Ms. Dumbledore—what a pleasant surprise," said Voldemort as he gazed into her sky blue eyes—she prepared herself as she knew he'd be reading her mind while they spoke—it would be most difficult.

"What can I do for you?" asked Voldemort walking up to her as she took in a deep breath.

"I am here because I wish to offer my services to you," said Rachel as smoothly as she could put it. Voldemort raised his brow—if someone could call it that.

"Let me put it simply—Ms. Dumbledore—I don't trust you—if you could give me evidence that you truly-,"

"I thought you'd be faster than that?" she said Rachel as if challenging him as Voldemort laughed—as if it wasn't cold enough in the room.

"I see where your daughter gets her bravado from," laughed Voldemort as Rachel looked at him blankly.

"You are very much like your mother—she has it in her too you know," said Voldemort circling her like a prey.

"I have never-," faltered Rachel—she did not like it when someone mocked her mother—after all the woman had somewhat raised her on her own—although pappa had always been like a celebrity in her life—but Rachel knew just how hard he used to try to spend time with her—every night the tuck in and stories were compulsory—she remembered, just how many times she had woken him up from a deep sleep on the couch just so that he could read her the story he had so many times already—but he had never once refused—never. Rachel shook her head softly and looked down clearing her head. When she raised her head to look at him, he gleamed and entered her head—sieving through each memory—it took all of Rachel's energy and strength to keep him from breaking into the wall she had built around her real memories—she had to keep him out—she kept thinking about terrible things from her childhood—terrible memories—that truthfully—she never had—but when he was truly satisfied with her thoughts and let go of her—she had tears seeping down her eyes—it was like one of those tragic scenes that you knew were not true—but being human meant sympathising—but sympathising for yourself—that was pathetic.

Voldemort flinched as the woman in front of him cleared her eyes.

"Fix yourself, there is no place for the weak in my ranks," he said as she raised her head in question.

"I believe you—you seem to be affected deeply—we are similar in some aspects—we have both had terrible childhoods—just like Severus—is that why you love him—that you have something in common," asked Voldemort brushing a stray tear away with his cold finger.

"Yes," said Rachel simply—seeing that there would be no reason for a conversation with a mad man.

"I will request you to go now," said Voldemort turned around quickly as Rachel looked at him strangely.

"What?—you won't be marking me?" asked Rachel stilly estranged. Voldemort turned around—a small smile on his lips.

"I don't mark women—I don't believe they are strong enough to sustain it," said Voldemort.

"But Bellatrix has-,"

"Bellatrix can hardly be called a woman—she's a warrior—she's not weak—women are weak—but that doesn't mean that I don't find any use for them—I mean look at Narcissa—such a good host—such a good wife—they keep my death eaters happy—makes my work easier—that is why I like my death eaters to be married to good, pure blooded women," said Voldemort as he took her hand into his own and kissed the back of her palm.

"Come," he ordered her—he really didn't need to seeing he had grasped her hand firmly as the snake slithered off his shoulder and landed near his legs. He strode to the door and pulled it open to the file of death eaters just waiting for the snake to come first with Dumbledore's half eaten body.

"Severus," called Voldemort as Severus noticed the dark lord's hand on Rachel's.

"Why haven't you brought her to me before?" asked Voldemort smiling as Severus looked at the man and bowed slightly.

"I'll take that you are to marry?" asked Voldemort looking from Severus to Rachel.

"Umm...of course...my lord...if you so wish," said Severus, a glint of surprise in his eyes disappeared as soon as it came.

"Very good—Pius!" called Voldemort into the crowd of death eaters as Pius Thickness came forth—he had been a candidate for the minister's office in the last elections—he had lost by three votes.

"Yes, my lord," said Pius as he came forth with a bunch of papers.

"My blessings are with you—both of you," said Voldemort happily as Pius gave them a bad look and shoved the wedding papers into their hands as he pulled them back after they signed them.

Rachel didn't say anything as they made their way away from Malfoy manor—far away.

"Come," he said as he pulled her into his arms and apparated her to Spinner's end—it would be best if they spent the night at his house in Spinner's end—it would be safest.

* * *

><p>Audrey and Harry had come to a consensus that if they needed to know more about Malfoy—to truly get him on their side like Dumbledore wanted Audrey too—then they would have to stay non-committal grounds—just like they had spent last term—but it wasn't like they had started dating again either—seeing they agreed that them being together wasn't as crucial as what was at stake—their lives along with the several thousands of the wizarding population.<p>

So, once at Kings Cross Audrey spent most of her time on her toes searching for Hermione.

"Audrey!" called Hermione from near the carts as her father seemed to be trying to load her trunk on to the trolley.

"Hey," smiled Audrey as she walked up to Hermione as her mother smiled casually at her.

"You must be Audrey—we've heard so much about you," smiled Ms. Granger shaking Audrey's hand as Audrey gave her a polite smile.

"Umm... thanks," said Audrey smiling the best she could.

"I have a sister in France—she's a dentist as well—she has an office near Paris," said Mrs. Granger as Audrey nodded.

"Diana Gates?" asked Mrs. Granger as Audrey's eyebrows shot up.

"Mum—not everyone in France goes to the same-," began Hermione as Mr. Granger laughed a little.

"Yes, I used to go to her when I was younger," said Audrey smiling as Mrs. Granger eyes lit up happily.

"You never told me," said Hermione frowning.

"You never told me—about her being your aunt," said Audrey in an obvious tone.

"Hermione—Audrey!" shouted Ginny waving as Dean and Neville stood next to her, Dean's hand on her waist while Neville glowered in the side.

"I'll see you next summer," said Hermione smiling at her parents as they pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll miss you darling," said her father as he pushed his specs up while hugging her.

"You too," said Hermione as she pulled the trolley with her as did Audrey as they passed through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

><p>Sessions with Dumbledore started once more as they were tested in defence techniques and legillimency, although Harry failed miserably at legillimency—Audrey seemed to be a natural—but Dumbledore gave a reason stating that both her parents were accomplished at the art of mind reading and defence—therefore it was only time she time till she grew a fondness to it as well.<p>

"Now—I wonder if you remember that memory we had seen concerning professor Slughorn," asked Dumbledore as he sat down on his chair comfortably motioning the other two to do the same as they nodded.

"Good—and you must remember that the memory was a lie and had been tampered with," said Dumbledore as the two nodded again.

"Now—I must need you to bring me the real memory," said Dumbledore as Audrey frowned.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" she asked him shaking her head.

"I asked you to get to know professor Slughorn and you have done so, now I want you to persuade him to diagnose his true memory," said Dumbledore.

"But we don't know him that well," said Harry as Dumbledore sighed.

"This memory—is everything—without it we are blind—without it we leave the fate of our world to chance—you have no choice—you must not fail," finished Dumbledore gravely as Audrey bit her lower lip as they nodded and were dismissed.

Back in the common room—they decided to formulate some sort of plan—stating that they would take chances trying to influence Slughorn to tell them about the memory. Harry would go first and confront him after the first years potions class that Slughorn seemed to enjoy the most.

But, Harry seemed to have unnerved Slughorn, as the man refused to even look at Harry after their encounter—seeing he had seen right through Harry's plan—or as he called it Dumbledore's set up.

So a week later—Audrey tried to go on pally on Slughorn although refusing to mention anything to him about the prophecy—only strictly on business about when his next party would be and just how much she enjoyed his company. Although Slughorn was weary about her sudden affiliation towards him—he did not discard it completely as he was doing to Harry—Harry realised that Audrey was playing him well—first trying to get to know him—to make him trust her completely—and then bit his head off.

Audrey was just returning to her house table after talking to Slughorn and depositing her bribe of crystallised pinapples in Creme brulle flavour that she said had Gabrille send by speed post—telling her it was a life and death crisis. She was almost knocked over by her father as he held her back and stopped her from falling.

"Watch were you're going," he snapped at her maliciously as Audrey frowned.

"You watch were you're going," she muttered under her breath angrily as Snape turned around and glared at her.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor—mind your cheek girl!" he chided and glared at her as she clenched her teeth.

"Thanks—I'll make sure of it," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes threw him a dirty look as Snape didn't stop glaring at her. They just stood there looking at each other—loathingly—neither budged as people around them grew uncomfortable—most of the staff now tried to ignore the scene. In the end Snape looked away—she smiled victoriously as she raised her head and dared him to say something—her hands crossed over her chest as Snape raised his eyebrows at her as someone cleared their throat as both father and daughter raised their glares to the culprit.

Slughorn jumped in his seat looking at them glaring at him—as if daring him to say something—but Slughorn took it up as a challenge.

"Your daughter—is quite marvellous at Potions—Severus—as much as you were—maybe more," said Slughorn as Audrey looked at her father—whose face softened just a little.

"That day—I mistakenly gave Slytherine points instead of Gryffindor—seeing I relate the name—Snape to our house," said Slughorn smiling nostalgically as Snape gave him a polite nod.

"You must be proud to have her as your daughter—you're most lucky," said Slughorn looking at the father-daughter duo standing in front of him as neither said anything as they just stood there—their hair hiding their faces in a similar way.

"And Ms. Snape—aren't you proud to have a father such as him?" smiled Slughorn as Audrey raised her head indignantly.

"No!" she said simply spitting it like poison as Slughorn looked a little sadly at her.

"Now, Audrey—I expected better off you," he said as Audrey scoffed.

"Yes—well—we all except so many things—all my life—I expected my father to be an idol—I didn't know my mother took a fancy for dingbats," she said snottily as professor Sprout who was sitting next to professor Slughorn had pumpkin juice out her nose—as Slughorn looked at her a little affronted.

"Why you insolent, little-." Severus snarled taking a step towards her—she thought he was going to lash out against her—she was frightened—a little—she knew he would never yet her her wand flung out instinctively and was pushed into his stomach as they looked at each other seething—their eyes met as she pulled her wand away instantly.

"If you'll excuse me—" said Audrey uncomfortably as she ignored her father glaring at her.

"Ms. Snape—so much hate between family is not good," said Slughorn softly as Audrey turned around to look at her father and then at Slughorn.

"It's alright Horace—I don't consider her family," said Snape, smirking and cocking his head over at Audrey—'check mate'—he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lucky me," she snubbed him as he uncrossed his hands as she turned around to leave. Slughorn didn't say anything as Snape sat down next to him and unrolled the newspaper and placed it in front of his face as his direct line of vision rested on his daughter sitting next to Granger as she began speaking to Granger—he wondered if she had taken his sudden attack to heart—seeing just how hurt she seemed—but then when she looked up at him with her goblet of pumpkin juice—she winked at him as she could see him grinning through the newspaper. They were most definitely the oddest father-daughter duo around—and even though he wasn't like Hermione's father was—he still was most suitable for her—and she loved him.

* * *

><p>"So you see that why I cannot," he said his voice was weak, she knew she had him—right where she needed him—she sure was too good at her work—as the little trick she had asked her father to act out with her had most certainly been worth the fifty points he stole from her house. She couldn't believe Slughorn was so gullible—a few well chosen words and the beans came spilling—of how his daughter never visited him anymore—of how she was happy and had accepted her husband's father as her own and that was why Slughorn wanted to see Audrey and her father together—that was why Audrey told him that she had wished the same but when her father figured out the truth—he refused to accept her—she told him the generally known lie about how Snape had refused to take her in—and just how she the poor little girl in search for her idol-her father—had been shunned by the very man she had died to know—to be loved by—Audrey had almost laughed out when Slughorn had sniffed at her rubbish—she wondered how many times her father must have bitten his tongue today—seeing how much she was bad mouthing him.<p>

"But sir—you must understand—we are so similar—shunned by people we sort out for—for so many years—consider how much you and I are alike," she said helping him raise his wand to his temple as Slughorn sniffed again as a knock on the door broke their chain of thought as Slughorn instantly moved away his hand dropping as he pocketed his wand and went to answer the door—while Audrey was left cursing her terrible luck as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Harry?" Slughorn asked confused as Harry just barged him with a dazed looking Ron, who seemed to look high on something.

"Did he just take love potion?" asked Audrey forgetting everything about the memory, as Harry looked at her as Slughorn studied Ron closely.

"I'm sorry—I guess I have bad timing" he said as softly as he could as he stood next to her.

"The worst," she replied gritting her teeth as Harry gave her small smile.

"Harry—where's Romilda—you promised to take me to her!" snarled Ron lunging towards Harry as Slughorn pushed him down onto the couch again.

"Why did you have to get him here Potter—you could have easily whipped up an antidote," said Slughorn.

"Not really—sir, I would need a professional antidote for a professional love potion," he said looking at Audrey.

"Don't look at me like that—they bloody well sell!" she said pouting as Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"You're selling illegal potions Ms. Snape?" asked Slughorn shocked as he stirred some antidote in a goblet while Ron pranced around the room singing

"Romilda I love you—Romilda I do—when we are apart my heart only beats for you!"

"I sell them to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," said Audrey as Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"The joke shop?" he asked as Ron walked over and hugged him.

"Oh Romilda—I love you!" he claimed almost kissing Slughorn as the man pushed him down again.

"Yup," she replied as Slughorn made an impressed face.

"Here!" he said handing Ron the antidote.

"What's this love?" he asked looking doe like.

"Tonic for the nerves," replied Slughorn as Ron looked over to Harry and smiled.

"Give some to my friend Harry there too—he needs it to tell Audrey that he loves her," said Ron laughing as he gulped down the antidote making Slughorn smile while Harry looked terribly embarrassed. Audrey looked at him as he refused to turn to her—so she brushed it away as Ron's being under the influence.

"What happened to me?" asked Ron looking around the place a little startled.

"Love potion—rather strong one I must say," said Slughorn turning from Ron to Audrey as Audrey gave Ron an apologetic look.

"Love Potion?" asked Ron curiously as Audrey walked forward and stood next to Harry.

"I feel terrible," said Ron breathing deeply as Audrey sat next to him and rubbed his knee to comfort him.

"Yea, should have thought of that when you ate all those chocolates on my bed," said Harry crossing his hands.

"Why the bloody hell is Romilda Vane sending you spiked chocolates?" asked Ron as Audrey glared into nothing.

"Why is Romilda Vane sending you chocolates at all?" asked Audrey looking affronted—jealous—yes she was terribly jealous.

"How's it matter—Ron saved my life I suppose," said Harry as Ron felt a little dizzy.

"Love potion makes you feel terrible—what you need is a pick me up—I was saving this for a special occasion but seeing that it is needed now—why not!" stated Slughorn walking over with four glasses in his hand filled with what looked like mead.

"Well—here you are—cheers—to life," said Slughorn clanking his glass with Harry and Audrey as Ron shot down the glass in one gulp, a loud clanking sound and the breaking of glass alerted the others as they pulled the untouched mead glasses away from their lips as Ron fell off the ground writhing—foam coming of his mouth as he twitched like mad—poison—Ron had been poisoned!

"Ron!" chorused Harry and Audrey dashing to his side as Harry tried to do something only—he could not think of anything, but Audrey was on her feet as Slughorn looked as shocked as ever—she dashed to the open bottle of mead—circled the bottle round ten times slowly as Slughorn shook his head and sat down on the couch feeling weak. Audrey then rushed to Ron's side as she dug her hand deep into her robe pocket and pulled out five pieces of bezeors as she sized a few and then set her ear onto Ron's chest—as Harry watched on—she then nodded to herself and licked two bezeors shoving them down one after another into Ron's mouth and shutting his nose, placing her free hand over his mouth to help his swallow—as after a few minutes Ron stopped moving—and began blinking as he turned over and vomited out everything into the already dying fire as Audrey fell on her bottom and leaned into Harry for support as Ron got up his breathing so heavy it was as if he couldn't breath at all.

"These girls—they're going to kill me!" Ron announced as he rested down once again closing his eyes and falling into the unconscious.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing—for further check up," said Audrey the other two agreed and Ron was transported to the hospital wing almost immediately but that didnt rest at that—the headmaster, the deputy—the defence professor and the two aurors were called down to check on Mr. Weasley as professor Slughorn was waiting along with Ms. Weasley, ms. Snape, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter to hear what the mediwithch had to say—Hermione was sitting on one sid and Ginny on the other.

"Quick thinking on your part Audrey on using a bezeor," said Dumbleodre as Audrey nodded politely.

"Quick thinking—quick thinking!—she bloody deserves some sort of medal of honour or something—you should have seen her Albus—she knew exactly what to do!" said Horace surprised.

"Well you must be very proud of your student Horace," said Dumbledore as Audrey blushed in embarrassment—seriously—she would have been the worst friend on the planet if she didnt do what she did for Ron.

"Can I ask how—you manage to know all this?" asked Slughorn as Audrey raised her head.

"It is practical—sir—we were taught it in our first year—the number of bezours depend on the amount of poison consumed—that is a ED level 5 poison—a bit more could have easily stopped his nervous system at the very moment that it touch his tongue—but I suppose you serve the absolute right proportions," said Audrey in an obvious tone.

"But we don't teach students all of that—in any year," said Slughorn looking baffled.

"I was a Beauxbatons vice captain sir—I was trained to know these things," said Audrey smiling a little as Slughorn shook his head at her impressed.

"Of course side lining the fact that you have five shelves filled with Potions books in your room," snapped her mother in the back as Audrey blushed crimson.

"Well—it saved someone's life—so I count my potion craze as a point earned," she said looking straight at her mother who shook her head while Audrey smirked at her.

"No one is denying that her actions were heroic—question is why were they necessary?" asked Minerva looking at the bunched up group while Poppy came in and checked the boy's vitals.

"Why indeed?" asked Albus moving towards Slughorn and taking the poisoned bottle from him?

"This seems to be a gift Horace—essence of liquorice and cherry if not polluted with three vials of poison—Extremely Dangerous level 5—very good Ms. Snape," said Dumbledore sniffing the bottle and handing it over to Snape to give his report as he nodded over at Dumbledore in agreement.

"I was meant to give as a gift myself," said Horace slowly and a little abashed.

"To whom may I ask?" called Dumbledore curiously.

"To you headmaster," said Slughorn as Minerva stood closer to her husband.

"That doesn't make any sense—why would Slughorn want to give him a poisoned gift bottle?" asked Audrey as Harry shrugged, he did not have the answer for this—but before he could even ponder further a shirll voice and th running of peep toes could be heard.

"Where's my won-won—where is he?" asked Lavender coming into the hospital wing and pushing Sirius to the side and then shoving Snape with her hands as Snape glared at her most loathfully.

"—has he been asking for me?" said Lavender all worried and flustered.

"Sure—if you're a cow," snapped Audrey inaudibly as Harry almost laughed loudly.

"What' she doing here?" asked Lavender glaring at Hermione who stood indignantly.

"Might I ask you the same question?" snapped Hermione her nostrils flaring.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" said Lavender angrily as if she just flushed Hermione down the drain.

"Well I happen to be his-friend!" Hermione snapped back as Ginny looked up to look at Harry and Audrey looking at the conversation carefully as their eyes met hers and they gave each other a known smile.

"Don't make me laugh—you haven't spoken in weeks!" snapped Lavender as Hermione looked a little hurt but she wasn't going to back down.

"And now I suppose you want to break me up with him—because all of a sudden he's more—interesting," snapped Lavender painfully as if Hermione was trying to steal her boyfriend—Snape could be heard scoffing in the background and rolling his eyes.

"He's been poisoned to daft dimpo—and for the record I have always found him interesting!" snapped Hermione as Lavender looked angrily over at Hermione.

Ron began to stir in his sleep as everybody's attention was wavered over to him waking up or whatever.

"Ah—he senses my presence,' said lavender showing Hermione how little she mattered.

"Don't worry Won-won, I am here—" said Lavender lovingly as Ron stirred and shifted his head towards Hermione—it was a miracle as he sniffed randomly as the first words that came out of his mouth were—

"Er—mion—knee," he said and then kept repeating it as Lavender looked like her breath had just been stolen away as she burst into tears and ran out of the hospital wing. Hermione just looked at Ron whose eyes were still shut as she held his hand into hers an sat down on the bed beside him.

"Ah—to be young and to feel love's keen sting—come away everybody Mr. Weasley is well tended," said Dumbledore looking over at everybody as Audrey sniggered in the background—while Dumbldoer smiled at her.

Ginny left with the rest as Dumbledore guided everyone out.

"About time—don't you think!" said Ginny specifically to Harry as if telling him something else as well as he blushed and nodded a little. Audrey was looking over at Hermione grinning like mental as Hermione shot her a look and then blushed.

"Shut up!" she said as he got back to looking at Ron who seemed to be more comfortable with her holding his hand as Harry and Audrey walked to back to the common room together—not really saying much but happy that something good come of it.

* * *

><p>Another week gone by and no luck with Slughorn or with Malfoy, Ron had was now out of the infirmary and they were sitting on the table for breakfast as Audrey in between Hermione and Neville just to avoid suspicion on Draco's part.<p>

"Audrey—Can I speak to you?" asked a feminine voice from behind as Audrey turned around to find Astoria looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sure," smiled Audrey as Astoria led Audrey out of the hall where it was empty.

"Audrey—I think it is most crucial for you to know this—but you did not hear of this from me—understand!" said Astoria urgently as Audrey frowned but nodded.

"I know Draco's mission!" said Astoria as she looked around a little worried.

"And what's that?" asked Audrey as softly as she could, Astoria grew even more apprehensive and stiff.

"He is to deliver you to the dark lord—I don't know why—I don't know how he's going to do it—but when I was passing the first floor bathrooms I heard someone crying—he had his sleeves rolled up—I saw his mark—he tried to cut himself!" cried Astoria covering her mouth as Audrey grew extremely worried.

"Why doesn't he just quite—go to Dumbledore—or something!" suggested Audrey as Astoria shook her head.

"He can't—his family—and the dark lord—he's frightened he might hurt his mother," said Astoria.

"Stay with him—make sure you take care of him!" said Audrey as Astoria nodded.

"And what about you?" she asked softly as Audrey pondered for an answer.

"I don't know—we'll see about it!" she said a little boldly.

"It's true Gryffindors are blinded by courage," said Astoria as Audrey gave her a small smile and shrugged—it wasn't like she could help what could happen.

* * *

><p>There classes went alright and they sat huddled in a semi-circle in front of the fire in the common room in the late evening discussing how Slughorn had now begun to ignore both of them.<p>

"I just don't know how to break him anymore—I mean he just doesn't want to look at us anymore," said Audrey exasperatedly.

"Yea I suppose you've run out of luck with that one," said Ron sighing disappointedly as Audrey jumped up from her seat like a spring.

"That's it—Ron you're a bloody genius," said Audrey happily as Ron frowned.

"All we need is luck!" she exclaimed again as Harry pulled out the small vial he kept carrying with him—they had Slughorn now for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- hope you guys enjoyed that =) promise more if the reviews pour in.**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**AN/- Jehanin, I seriously hope you reach this chapter soon and when you do you'll review =) waiting! PS: This one's for you =p**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

It hadn't been as easy as he had expected. Slughorn even though inebriated had been hard to tackle—he was stubborn and cocky at times but he had finally succumbed to his request which involved some sort of emotional blackmail that had concerned using the guilt of his dead mother. But it had worked and Harry had only Felix to thank for.

"Very good Harry—this memory is the link to all the things we need to know," said Albus as he poured the memory into the pensieve as Audrey plunged her head into the basin as custom shaking her head as the two men always made her fall head first into the blasted thing—she always landed on her bottom while they came into the memory smoothly.

Harry offered her his hand and helped her up as she smiled politely at him. They looked around the office—they hadn't been in this office before—it now belonged to Professor Charity Burbage who was the Muggle Studies teacher.

"Oh—Tom—what are you doing here?—you don't want to miss curfew," said Slughorn his huge belly moving as he walked to a handsome 16 year old version of Voldemort.

"I like spending my time productively sir and I find that it is most fruitful when I am in your presence," said Voldemort as he Slughorn chuckled.

"Now then if you're done with the flattery Tom," laughed Slughorn obviously very impressed by the boy.

"I was in the library the other day sir and I came across a certain interesting piece of information—however I believe only you could help me out with it sir," said Tom.

"Why so?" asked Slughorn frowning.

"Well—I don't believe the other professors would understand it," said Tom further flattering Slughorn's knowledge.

"Well—go on then Tom," edged Slughorn jovially.

"Well sir, I was wondering what—what a Horcrux is?" asked Tom riddle as Slughorn's face could be seen fall rather drastically as Riddle turned to him.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a person can conceal a part of his soul," said Slughorn a little wearily, his wine glass half empty as Audrey noticed Riddle playing with the ring on his finger.

"Yes, but I don't understand clearly," he said leaning forward as Slughorn frowned.

"Well when you split your soul a part of you is kept safe if you are ever attacked," said Slughorn as Riddle did not seem very pleased with his answer.

"It means you cannot die," said Slughorn as Riddle finally seemed to be satisfied the glint in his eye even made Slughorn fail to hide a shiver. Riddle walked over to face the crackling fire in the grate playing even more with the ring on his finger.

"And how does one split his soul sir?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that Tom," said Slughorn looking a little peeved about the conversation and just a little frightened.

"Murder," answered Riddle.

"Yes, killing a person in against the laws of nature, against the laws of magic—it rips your soul into parts," stated Slughorn uneasily sipping his wine.

"And how many times can one exactly split his soul sir? Say seven?" asked Riddle casually, even Audrey could not believe how calm Riddle was while manipulating Slughorn.

"Seven times! Killing one person is bad enough Tom—but seven!" said Slughorn gulping.

"But this is all hypothetical—all academic—correct?" asked Slughorn uneasily as Riddle turned around and gave Slughorn a handsome and somewhat reassuring smile that shook Slughorn a little.

"Of course sir—it will be our little secret," said Riddle as the memory than burst to smoke and the three observers were pushed out and into their present.

Audrey took a deep breath as Harry noticed Dumbledore walk over to the steps before his desk and sat down placing a hand over his forehead and sighing as the teenagers followed their mentor.

"Sir?" began Harry as Dumbledore spoke.

"This is worse than I perceived," said Dumbledore.

"So you're saying he succeeded," asked Audrey a little afraid of his answer.

"Yes—he did not just succeed –he succeeded seven times," said Dumbledore as Harry gulped.

"So...umm...what are these objects exactly sir?" he asked.

"They could be anything—anything at all—but I believe we most certainly have a start," began Dumbledore surveying the two teenagers over his half moon spectacles.

Dumbledore strode over to his desk and opened up the first drawer within his reach placing two items of interest onto the desk—one which Audrey noticed had been seconds back in young Tom Riddle's finger.

"Tom Riddle's diary!" said Harry picking up a small black book that seemed to have been stabbed rather brutally in the middle.

"Yes, when you brought this to me in your second year—I knew then that this was a piece of dark magic—but till now I could not figure what," said Dumbledore looking from Harry to Audrey as he noticed Audrey staring at the ring.

"I see you noticed the ring," said Dumbledore a little seriously.

"This is Morfin Gaunt's ring—you know where Voldemort settled his first Horcrux then?" asked Dumbledore casually as Audrey nodded—feeling odd—so Voldemort had murdered his uncle to get this Horcrux. All this seemed like a rather well written plot of horror movie—for a second Audrey could imagine Voldemort trying to suck out the souls of his victims.

"How do you find these things?" spat Audrey a little disturbed as Harry reached for the ring. The next few seconds that passed were odd as Harry cracked his neck once his hands were off the ring.

"Usually—this magic—leaves traces," said Dumbledore gravely as they both looked at Harry worriedly as Harry looked back as if he had not noticed anything.

"So is that where you've been going the whole year sir—when you leave the school?" asked Harry.

"Yes—and I believe I have found another one—although this time cannot hope to destroy it alone."

"Once again—I must ask too much of you," he said looking at them as they nodded in understanding.

"I hope to see you next week on Monday—after dinner," said Dumbledore as Harry and Audrey nodded as Dumbledore gave them a small smile dismissing them.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever considered that you ask too much, that you take too much for granted—has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that maybe I don't want to do this anymore!" snapped Severus doggedly as Dumbledore turned to face him, he could hear the two steps of two people climbing up to the astronomy tower.<p>

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant—all I know Severus is that you've agreed—there is nothing more to discuss," stated Dumbledore as Severus took hurried steps towards him.

"It was different then—it is different now—circumstances are different!" said Snape as Albus noticed the door being creaked open.

"No Severus the circumstances are the same—you've always had a daughter—except you were unaware then—you should be more prepared now," stated Dumbledore as Severus's nostrils flared angrily.

"She's going to hate me for life—is that you're only aim!" snapped Severus his voice growing heavier as Audrey walked in on their conversation—she didn't know what they were or who they were discussing about. Dumbledore turned to face Severus and smiled.

"You underestimate the power of love Severus—you always have—if you truly believe that she will hate you—you are sorely mistaken," said Albus.

"How—Albus—how am I mistaken if she-!" began Severus as Albus cut him short announcing for the two teenagers to come forth.

"Harry—Audrey—I see you got here on time," said Dumbledore as the two came out from around the staircase. Audrey could see her father stiffen—he did not say anything else as he threw a look at Dumbledore and then walked towards her—she noticed him give them a small nod as he made his way out of the tower.

"Harry my friend—I believe you need a shave," smiled Dumbledore as Harry ran his hand through his jaw.

"You're the one to talk," stated Audrey as a little moment of amusement was shared by the three.

"You know sometimes I forget—how you've grown—you still remind me of the girl who I used to read stories to," said Albus smiling as Audrey gave him a faint smile.

"Forgive me I am an old man," he said smiling at his nostalgic comment.

"You still look the same to me sir," said Harry smiling kindly as Albus chuckled looking at Harry.

"You are a lot like you're mother—always seeing thing that were far from perfect as lovely—the kindest woman I had the fortune of knowing," said Dumbledore as Harry smiled a little.

Dumbledore grew graver as he walked towards the railings close to the end of the Astronomy tower as he sighed, his hands behind his back while he spoke.

"Our destination today is extremely dangerous—now I know I promise that you will follow every order I give you—if I tell you to run you run, if I tell you hide you hide-if I tell you to abandon me and leave—you do that, do I have your word?" asked Albus as Audrey and Harry looked a little unstable.

"Your word?" he called again.

"My word," stated Harry confidently as Albus looked over to Audrey.

"I promise," she said nodding her head.

"Grab my arm," said Dumbledore raising his arm to the others.

"But I thought you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts sir?" asked Harry as Dumbledore gave him a known smile.

"Well—being me has its privileges," he said as Audrey snorted holding on his hand, a pop and they were gone.

* * *

><p>"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" Audrey said unsteadily as Harry sniffed and nodded as Dumbledore who looked like he had no energy left pulled Audrey by her collar and to his face.<p>

"No—Sev—erus—I need Severus!" he said adamantly.

"But Uncle Al—that'd hardly solve anything!" she said tears running down her eyes as the locket dangled in front of her. She pushed it into her sweat shirt.

"Go get Severus—wake him up—tell him what happened—speak to no one else—don't get spotted!" Dumbledore said getting up and standing wearily against the pillar as Audrey pursed her lips. Several footsteps were heard as the revolving staircase leading to Dumbledore's office had begun to wind up.

"You remember me telling you to listen to everything I say—I want you to leave—do not be seen by anybody!" said Dumbledore as none of the teenagers moved.

"Go—trust me!" said Dumbledore shaking his hand desperately as Harry nodded and pulled Audrey's sleeve towards the hidden staircase below the balcony of the office and the astronomy tower.

"Audrey!" he called as Audrey shook her head as the stair case completed its winding.

"Go Audrey—please!" said Dumbledore as Audrey shook her head as she ran over to him and through her arms around him in desperation as Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said crying.

"Hush—child—nothing is going to happen to me—you must trust me," he said lifting her chin as sniffed.

"Now go and whatever you do, do not come out—unless I say so!" he ordered as Audrey nodded and followed Harry into the safe hole. Just as they settled down they saw Draco barge into the office his wand pointed at Dumbledore's heart as Dumbledore was disarmed with nothing more than a flick of Malfoy's wand.

"Draco—you don't want to do this!" said Dumbledore softly as Draco gulped.

"Shut up—you don't know anything!" snarled Draco.

"Oh but I do—several years ago a young boy just like you took the wrong decisions—you are far to noble to follow them Draco—you made sure the sorting hat knew that you needed to be in Slytherine—that is why he put you in Slytherine other wise—"

"SHUT UP—you old fool—I was chosen for this—I out of all the rest—out of all his faithfuls he chose me!" snarled Draco as he yanked the sleeve of his robes away from his left forearm showing off his dark mark.

"But—we could protect you Draco—I could make sure you would be safe!" said Dumbledore gently.

"He'd kill me—he'd kill my parents!" cried Draco his wand shaking along with his shivering body.

"Are you done yet Draco!" snarled a rather crude woman in the background as Draco shut his eyes.

Audrey pulled out her wand but Harry pulled her back shaking his head—hoping that his idea that Dumbledore would have a back plan for this were true. But they both saw a pair of eyes in the back as Audrey breathed a sigh of relief—her parents were here—they'd get rid of the death eaters—they'd save uncle—her grandfather.

"Pappa!" she said hugging Severus tightly as Severus placed a warm arm around her back holding her in place for long—longer than normal as Audrey noticed her mother dissolve to tears as she quickly got rid of them and pulled Audrey into a hug.

"I love you, so much Audrey," Rachel thought as she gave Audrey a weary smile.

Severus looked at Harry in the scene as he stood there awkwardly taking in the family moment. Severus gave the boy a final nod and cleared his throat to order Rachel to follow him up.

"KILL HIM ALREADY DRACO—Just like your stupid father—can't do much can you!" snarled Bellatrix angrily.

"Keep calm Bella!" said Severus in his baritone as Rachel followed him into the scene both their wands out.

"Oh—Snape I see you've got your whore along!" cackled Bellatrix as Snape gritted his teeth further.

"I can't do it!" said Draco in tears as Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Pathetic!" snarled Bellatrix.

"Snape—you said—you made the vow—Snape—will do it!" said Draco turning around to Snape as Severus raised his head—his eyes met Dumbledore's as Severus looked into the eyes of his mentor, his friend, his wife's father, his surrogate father.

Severus raised his wand slowly,

"Severus please!" was the last thing that Albus Dumbledore was heard saying as the Avada kedrava through his wand made sure Dumbledore was thrown off the astronomy tower.

Audrey began hyperventilating—this didn't make sense-it did not make any sense—her father had just murdered her grandfather and her mother had supported him in the murder of her own father. Tears drained down her face as Harry seemed to be as shocked as her. Harry held her close as he tried his best to make her calm. Till shock changed to resentment and then an attitude for revenge-the office was empty—the death eaters and Rachel were making their way through the great hall.

"Audrey—Audrey!" snarled Harry running behind her as she ran as if on fire.

"You bastard—what did he do to you—he was everything—our last fucking hope—what have you done!" snarled Audrey as they ran towards the group of death eaters that was walking away from the castle towards the forest—towards the apparition points as Bellatrix set fire to Hagrid's hut.

"Go, I will handle this," snapped Snape as Rachel waited by his side while Bellatrix smirked and cast a spell making Audrey drop to her knees in pain as she clutched her abdomen in pain.

"She is for the dark lord!" snarled Severus as Bellatrix made a face at him.

"Well make sure you get her along Snape!" snapped Bellatrix and disappeared along with the rest of her gang as the dark mark was set boldly in the sky.

"How could you—he trusted you-!" cried Audrey as Harry pulled out his wand and shot spells at Rachel as she blocked them like she was swatting flies and then shot a spell that made him fall a few feet away.

"You're his daughter!" snarled Audrey accusingly looking at her mother.

"I was never his daughter—never considered more that a burden—he deserved this!" snarled Rachel as Audrey panted disbelievingly as tears fell down her pale face.

"I don't understand—why—pappa!" she looked at Severus—she was surprised to see a rather stony look fill his face.

"Do you not get it girl—or has staying around Potter made you daft? It was an act—an act—I fooled the greatest wizard of our time—I can fool a sixteen year old!" snapped Severus icily as Audrey could see Harry stirring as he picked up himself.

"Sectum—"Harry fired the spell through his wand as Snape threw him a disgusted look.

"How like your father Potter—he too liked to use my own spells against me!" snarled Snape pulling Harry by the collar and throwing him to the ground as Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh yes, I am the Half Blood Prince!" said Severus proudly as Audrey went over to Harry to help him get up but her hands were yanked away from him.

"You need to come with us," said Severus as Harry got up on his own instantly as Audrey tried her best to free herself but the loss of blood due to the offering at the cave entrance made her dizzy. Harry however almost climbed over Snape's back and kept pounding his fist in Snape's shoulders, only when the two teenagers had been put under a body bind could they be separated—but Harry saw everything—he saw them take her way—his heart beat faster as he could feel the magic wave away from him.

Harry stood with a lot of effort to realize that Audrey had intelligently placed the locket around his neck. He could not help but cry—what was going to happen to her—he knew he could not live without her—and for the first time Harry began to regret that fact that he had waited so long to tell her he loved her.

* * *

><p>Audrey could not see but the moving chairs and several happy voices could be heard as she recognized the comfortable silence that fell into the room as the leader spoke.<p>

"Dumbledore is dead! The great fool Dumbledore—the leader of the order of the phoenix is gone—gone for good—let us to rejoice to this my brethren," said Voldemort in his cold voice as Audrey panted—she was beginning to get breathless as someone walked over to her—she could smell him but she could not see anything but black in front of her.

"Let her see Wormtail," ordered Voldemort as Wormtail pulled out the cloth over Audrey's face as Audrey released she was standing in the middle of a large dining room in front of a circle death eaters as Voldemort smiled at her and walked over to her. She tried to move but being bond by her hands and feet did not allow her that freedom.

"Ah, Ms. Snape—we meet again—so sad that you must be hurt every time I see you," smiled Voldemort as he stood in front of her surveying her hand.

"How'd you get this?" asked Voldemort softly taking her hand into his own, Audrey did not reply.

"I asked you a question—Ms. Snape—must you be this—impolite?" asked Voldemort pressed his finger into the wound as she fell to her knees in pain as Voldemort lifted his finger and smiled.

"Something you want to say?" he asked as Audrey panted and blinked.

"Do it—kill me—get it over with then-!" snarled Audrey as Voldemort laughed.

"You're very feisty aren't you! I like that Snape—I like that very much—you I shall not kill" smiled Voldemort as Audrey thought she heard him wrong.

"Draco will take care of you—he seems to fancy you more than Astoria anyway," smiled Voldemort.

"Take her to your room Draco!" snapped Voldemort as Draco nodded as Voldemort set Audrey free from her bounds as Draco offered her his hand, she glared at him seethingly as the boy flinched. There was an uncomfortable silence as Audrey's eyes darted calculatingly towards the roaring fire and the open door—the floo was too guarded—she would have to run for—never mind—she thought as Greyback came to glare at her and stood protectively at the dinning room exit.

"I expect you to teach her our ways Severus—" said Voldemort as Audrey noticed her fath—Snape standing in one end and bowing as he nodded. Voldemort seemed pleased enough.

"You shall be her master Draco—you shall keep her wand—till she earns it back in our way," smiled Voldemort as Audrey eyed her wand that Draco placed his filthy paws on.

"Follow me," Draco said in all seriousness as as Audrey did not move.

"He asked you to follow him witch!" snarled Bella as a crucio was flung her way. Audrey had no choice but to do what Malfoy told her to.

Her eyes bore into her mother's as she noticed her standing next to Narcissa Malfoy as Rachel looked at her daughter the way she always did, but this time Audrey felt ashamed to look at her—she was dirty—just as sick as anyone in that room.

* * *

><p>He kept looking at her for any sign of emotion but did not get any—she just lay on the bed staring at the white ceiling of the room while he waited for anything—any reaction. Nothing he got nothing—Draco could not hold it in any longer—he began sobbing—brawling more like as he quickly placed a non verbal silencing charm on the door making sure he bolted it. Neither of them spoke—Audrey didn't even move, sometimes when he cleared his eyes he felt like she hadn't blinked in that hour.<p>

"Master—you have-," the house elf began as it popped into the room.

"Get the fuck out!" snarled Draco as the elf instantly disappeared. Draco crossed the bed to sat besides her .

"Audrey—" he began but he received no reaction, he sighed as he cleaned his face with his sleeve.

"Audrey—you should know I never wanted this—he'd have killed me—Audrey—he'd have killed my parents—he'd have killed Astoria—he'd have Audrey—I couldn't fail him—it was my only chance—to save my family—"he added as she suddenly sat bolt upright no longer looking at the ceiling, Draco could feel the instant increase in the heat of the room as her magic was magnified by her anger.

"What of my family—what of my only family—he was my grandfather—what of that—he was supposed to teach me spinning—what of that—what of my grandmother never seeing him—what of my world—what of ME—you fucking bastard!" she snarled at the top of her voice as he pulled his scuff and shook him harshly as her tears began flowing freely.

"What of me-?" she repeated softly as if afraid of the answer as she looked in his eyes. He had no answer—he had no reply to her questions as he bowed his head shamefully as Audrey shut her eyes and sniffed wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," he said as Audrey shook her head disgustedly.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness—I trusted you—I trusted you enough to fight with him—I fought for you—I shall never be able to trust a Slytherine again—never—this was your plan all along wasn't it—winning me over—getting me here—you son of a bitch—wasn't it your fucking plan!" she snarled in question as he looked away. She held on to his collar forcing him to look at her.

"Answer the fucking question MALFOY!" she spat in his face as Draco looked at her calm—as if unscrambling the world's toughest puzzle—he looked determined.

"I have wronged you—but I promise to set it right—I promise to get to out of here—I PROMISE!" he said.

"Why would you?—you're on their side—not on my—your heart is as dark as HIS!"

"No Audrey—you're the only friend who I will ever have—I don—I can't lose you—however much I have wronged you—I want to rectify it—just give me time—please!" he said taking her hands of his collar gently and kissing them softly.

"I promise Audrey—trust me," he said caressing her face lightly as he made his way out of the room—he could hear a disinterested thump on the mattress—he knew she was back to staring at the ceiling.

Something that terrified Draco much more now was his mind insistently stating of the possibility that Potter would attempt to come here to set his love free—but the more Draco thought of it—the more he wondered if that was why the Dark lord was holding her captive without just killing her. And what if Potter did not come—Draco was smart enough to know that Audrey would never consent to their ways even if she was subjected to the worse kinds of torture—she had outright spat at the dark lord commanding him to kill her—there would be no reason for the dark lord to keep her alive if Potter didn't turn up—and that seemed like a strong possibility—seeing he was guarded by the order. Draco had to devise an escape plan for Audrey before it was too late—his hand brushed against her wand in his pocket—he wondered if he could win her over by giving her her wand back—but he thought back—she would do the most reckless like any Gryffindor and get captured again—so Draco decided to wait till the morning when Astoria would come over to greet the new prisoner.

* * *

><p>As the death eaters celebrated their victory the other side mourned at the death of their saviour and abduction of their trusted.<p>

"Tell me what happened again!" Remus had demanded pulling Harry by his collar as Harry narrated everything to Remus who was more shattered than before. He pushed Harry away and made a beeline towards the entrance as Sirius grabbed his best friend around the middle.

"Remus—Remus—get yourself together!" he called.

"HOW—how do I get myself together—they could kill her—they could kill my girl!" he said as he could not hold back his tears. Sirius pulled his best friend in a hug supporting the broken man as Nymphadora rubbed the man's back gently.

"No, they wont—they're gonna wait patiently for Potter to turn up there to get her—their gonna then kill them together—we can't let that happen," barked Mad Eye as people agreed as Harry closed his eyes—once again—another unnecessary sacrifice—the girl he loved—her life was threatened.

He opened his eyes scanning the area of the hospital wing as he noticed Mrs. Weasley consoling professor McGonagall—it was obvious that she was the one who had suffered maximum loss—her husband was dead—her daughter had betrayed their cause and her grand daughter was as good as dead. He had never believed her to have cried but here she was broken and confused as any woman—he hurt for her—his mentor was dead—his love was in danger—and he couldn't do anything—he couldn't do anything but wait for the order to plan her breakout—which he knew they would delay as long as they could. He wished he could do anything—but he knew there wasn't much he could do, seeing he wasn't even of age yet. Harry shivered in a dark corner of the room as he closed his eyes again—worried—his heart beat faster than it normally did. A soft hand slipped into his as he opened his eyes to be looking right at someone he had never spoken to before.

Astoria Greengrass stood with him in the shadows holding his hand and she hugged him. He wept in her arms as she rubbed her cold hand through his hair.

"Is she dead?" he managed to ask finally as she pushed him away.

"No—they won't—Draco won't let them—she's like a sister to him—he loves her," she said as Harry's nostrils flared.

"How can you tell—he—"

"He didn't have a choice—look I am not here to defend what he did—I am here because we both care for the same person—Audrey is the only true friend I have—and I will not let anything happen to her," she said definitely. He let her speak without interrupting.

"I am to meet her once I get to London—is there anything you want me to give her?" she asked him softly as he blinked gulping—he had to risk it—he had to— convey his feelings someway.

"Meet me tomorrow at the funeral—I will give you something—but you must make sure that you only hand it in to her," said Harry threateningly as Astoria frowned but nodded as she turned around to leave he caught hold of her hand. She looked back to see him, his expression had changed.

"I trust you," he said as Astoria sighed and nodded smiling at him gently as he let go of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Well this here's another update...I know I am lacking behind but you can blame that on my hectic schedule. Although I promise I'll complete this story...no abortions here people.**_


	65. Chapter 65

**AN/- hey guys, I know it's been really, really, long since I posted anything but a rather heavy year has just passed and next month will be the same but I am not abandoning this story...might take a little more time to finish but I hope you'll keep reading. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

A month had passed since her stay in that wretched house, never had she felt this helpless, but she stood firm. She was not to cave in so easily. She spoke to no one but Draco, that too was only a lucky yes or a no, nothing else. Her mother who had come to sit next to her every evening acted worried about her, asked her to stop fighting it and asked her to 'Come over'. But Audrey did not even look at the woman, she did not want her to fall any further from her graces—yes she hated her—but falling further below would be dead—Audrey fought tooth and nail to stop herself from agreeing with her conscience. It wanted the woman dead—she deserved to die along with that traitor who made her believe! Her father did not exist anymore—it was Snape now and she regretted the day she set out to find him. Before she knew of his true identity, she had often wondered what it would be like if he would reject her—now she wished he had.

Audrey hardly ate anything that whole month except that morning when Astoria had come over to visit. Astoria had made sure she greeted everybody and had permission from Snape before she could see Audrey, surprisingly Snape and approved without any hesitation. Draco directed Astoria to the room where Audrey had been hiding out and made sure no one was standing outside or cared enough to before he shut the door and threw a silencing spell over it. He then gave Astoria a nod, but she had not bothered about it as she burst into tears pulling the girl sitting limply on the bed.

"What have they done to you?" she asked Audrey who seemed to be looking blankly at the door. Audrey picked up the new voice, her eyes began to focus on the woman hugging her. Audrey blinked and looked at Astoria and smiled, a week since she had smiled. The last time she had was because one of the death eaters was being tortured a few floors below.

"Merlin!" cried Astoria pulling Audrey to her and hugging her tightly.

"How was the funeral?" was the first question that sprouted out of Audrey mouth.

"Beautiful," said Astoria sitting down opposite Audrey as she opened her small hand bag she brought with her.

"I wish I could have come earlier," she began as Audrey looked down her bag.

"But my parents needed to make sure I was on the right side—just because I decided to attend his funeral," said Astoria disgustedly as Draco came towards the two woman and sat down next to Astoria, Audrey glared at him intensely.

"I can't believe you haven't fed her!" snapped Astoria angrily as Draco tried to explain.

"It's not his fault—I don't feel like eating anything they serve me—I don't trust it!" said Audrey as Astoria pouted looking cross at Draco.

"That's what he said you'd do," smiled Astoria as she pulled out the extra large box of cheese flavoured crackers and Honeydukes finest, smiling as Audrey blinked back her tears. She couldn't believe it—he had spoken to Astoria—just so that—she knew he did not trust Astoria either—but for her he had—it had her hopeful—but fearful at the same time—she worried if he would be reckless and come here to rescue her—she hoped Sirius and Remus wouldn't let him.

Audrey took the food boxes from Astoria slowly and ripped open the crackers and shoved a fair amount of those into her mouth.

"I was also told to deliver this letter," said Astoria as Audrey took the letter from her frowning.

"You shouldn't have!" said Audrey looking gravely at her friend as she recognized Harry's handwriting, the envelope also had something bulky inside it.

"I had to—he refused to let me go without it," said Astoria as Audrey nodded.

"He thinks it's his fault—he just wants you back," said Astoria sadly as she placed a reassuring hand on Audrey's as Audrey gulped down her sadness and nodded.

"So have you thought of anything?" asked Astoria directly as Audrey shrugged.

"I haven't gotten out of this room—and I never want to!" snapped Audrey.

"Audrey—you need to get the hell out of here—you never know when that maniac will change his mind about killing you—" narrated Astoria as Draco agreed with her.

"Well what do I do—I don't know a way out!" she said shrugging.

"But we do!" snapped Astoria looking at Draco as Draco smiled at Astoria and her grit.

"Draco has your wand—what else do you need Audrey—get the fuck out of this place, once you're old enough—they won't be able to trace you either!" said Astoria as Audrey sat up straight.

"We could pretend as if you stole the wand from me while I was asleep—you can get out of here at midnight on your birthday," he said as Audrey smiled at him appreciatively. This plan seemed feasible.

"Now listen to me—this is the map to Malfoy manor—the borders end at the cliff—I know this sounds mental—and is risky but—it's worth a shot," said Astoria licking her lips as Audrey nodded.

"I don't have much to live for anyway—I want to risk this, please Astoria!" begged Audrey.

"You need to jump off the cliff and while you're diving into the water you need to apparate right before you reach the surface to avoid splinching—although on your way down you could hit the rocks and kill yourself or you might get shot by the curses they will fire in the water or while diving or before diving—oh Audrey I don't know about this!" said Astoria as Audrey chuckled darkly.

"Are you mad—it's perfect—is this, what you've been doing the entire month?"asked Audrey gratefully as Astoria nodded and was pulled into a hug.

"Draco helped immensely," said Astoria as Audrey did not look at Draco.

"Where did he help? The part where I get shot by the curses or the part where I fall of a cliff or the part where I hit the rocks?" asked Audrey as Astoria sighed.

"Audrey—I—I don't want to see you get hurt—trust me—I am doing everything in my power to get in contact with anyone from the order—I even sent a letter to Lupin and almost got caught...so I couldn't sent it really," said Draco.

"You sent a letter to Rem—without telling me!" snarled Audrey with more energy than she had shown in an entire month.

"I'm sorry—I just," he began but Audrey sighed.

"It's not your fault," she said closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said running a hand through her mangled black hair that resembled her father's greasy mane.

"I going to do this—I have a plan," said Audrey.

"I need to get an understanding of this place—this cliff—I need you to show me around act like you are forcing me out of the room—I'll manage the rest—I am going to make them think I am suicidal," said Audrey as Astoria chuckled.

"That's brilliant—it might actually work—except that you might just die," said Astoria slowly.

"Well then it's a do or die then!" shrugged Audrey as Astoria sighed.

Severus was strolling down the corridor of Malfoy manor when he heard it. He heard the wretched boy pulling her out by her jacket.

"Get the fuck out you bitch—I've had enough of you!" shouted the Malfoy boy as Severus pulled out his wand. He could see Bellatrix laughing at the scene; he could see her clapping her hands and cheering as his daughter was being dragged out of the room she had holed up in for as long as he could remember. Severus's heart gave a large jerk as he pulled out his wand from his sleeve and lurched forward. A gentle hand came to a rest on his shoulder as he turned to look around. Rachel stood up straighter as she pulled her hand back and shook her head pursing her lips tightly as Severus closed his eyes and sighed. How was he supposed to stand by and watch while his daughter was thrashed around like rubbish by a no good bastard of a boy?

Severus's eyes trailed down to the grand staircase that led to the main entrance hall, through which Draco pulled his daughter—out of the doors and into the sunny lawns. Nobody dared to follow them out as Severus felt like killing Bellatrix on the spot.

"Should have killed that little whore when you had the chance Adams!" she laughed as Rachel glared at Bellatrix but did not say anything, all Rachel noticed was the disapproving look that Narcissa threw her sister.

Draco pushed Audrey into the front lawns as he pulled her along away from the house and towards the garden. He let go of her once he knew they were out of sight.

"Could have been a bit more gentle drama boy," said Audrey clearing her eyes of the false tears she had shed. She kept reminding herself of dead friends to make herself cry.

"Sorry," smiled Draco softly as Audrey gave him a curt nod as he made sure he held her hand gently and showed her around. They spent a lot of time at the cliff she was supposed to jump off in a few days time. Audrey studied it closely as the wind blew gently through her hair. She blinked observing the depth and height, trying to calculate how she would have to jump, but she knew that when she was running that was definitely not going to be one of her priorities.

"Audrey—come away," said Draco gently as Audrey closed her eyes and pushed herself away from the cliff side. This was a suicide mission—it was an obvious attempt to get her killed. But every time she thought about it, her mind kept pushing another opinion forth into her mind.

"If you live-where will you go to throw them off track?"

"The burrow,"

"Not an option, it has to be something they'd never think off!"

"What could that be?"

"Think—you're life is at stake!"

She sighed as she looked at Draco put on his coat before nodding and leaving.

Voldemort was present for the meeting today and it was being held below in the dining room. Everyone was invited; Audrey chose to stay as far away as she could. After she realised what Voldemort was hiding in the dungeons all Audrey did was stay clear of him. Once she was alone in the room she tore open the letter Astoria had brought her.

"_Dear Audrey,_

_I don't know how you're doing and I don't know if you've managed to get this letter but I am worried for you Audrey. I have never bothered about something as I am for you. Remus wanted to devise a plan to bring you home, it is all he can think off, but Mad Eye has made sure that he kept Remus in line. The man doesn't eat or sleep anymore. He and I just hope you're safe Audrey._

_Every time I look at Hogwarts it reminds me of you, I can't bear to remember that night, I do not want to recall how I lost you. But I can promise you this much, I will make it my ultimate goal; I shall stop at nothing to get you out of there Audrey, because like Remus it is all I think off. I may need a little more time, but I promise to get you out of there and then you'll see Audrey—we'll be together again soon—I promise._

_I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year, I need to finish what Dumbledore's started, it is the only way. I miss you and I wished I never lost you. I don't know if I'll ever get another opportunity to write to you again but I need to get this off my chest. I need you to know Audrey. I need you to know that I love you. Ever since that moment the girl with the obsession for the Irish quidditch team spoke to me, I love everything about you Audrey. _

_If fate doesn't allow us to reunite, I promise that my heart shall always and forever be with you and that you will forever be in connect with every ounce of my soul. I don't know how this sounds to you, probably odd that it is coming through via a letter. Something I would want to tell you when I am holding you close. But I fail Audrey, I fail miserably, I don't know how to bring myself out of this stage, where I can do something and make you proud, because that is the only thing I can do to win you over. I don't deserve your forgiveness and you don't deserve the way they are treating you._

_One day I shall break you out Audrey. But till then all I can say is be strong, be strong for me Audrey, because Merlin knows I won't be able to without._

_With love,  
>You have my heart."<em>

Audrey could not breadth, Harry had just written to her, he had opened up his heart, told her he would do anything to get her out and she still had one person she could turn to, Remus—he still worried for her and of course she was sure so did Sirius.

Audrey sighed as she let the tears fall freely as she laughed to herself with tears falling down. All she knew now was that she had to get the hell out of this place and everything would be—

"Girl!" snarled an angry voice as Audrey crumpled the letter and shoved it into her tight back pocket, she cleared her eyes as she noticed Greyback standing over her bed as she scrambled up and stood on the other side of the bed glaring at the werewolf. The man smirked barring his pointed yellow teeth.

"Such animosity, is not good girl—you know I could bite you—make you what you deserve to be," he snarled smirking as Audrey did not flinch, she had gotten used to such threats over the month—Voldemort tormenting her mind looking for information she was reluctant to let out as he failed ever time he tried.

"You hate my kind...like the rest of them...don't you?" asked Greyback looking at her angrily.

"Not your kind—just you," snarled Audrey, she did not know when she had manged to let that slip as Greyback frowned, he paced himself towards her, she did not have enough place or time to shift away from him.

"Why?" he asked as he pressed her cheeks together.

"You ruined the life of a man I consider my father," snarled Audrey as Greyback squinted his eyes trying to recall.

"Who is this man you speak off?" snarled Greyback. Audrey just looked him in the eye and did not say anything, Greyback grew weary and dug his long nails into her face.

"Tell ME!" he ordered as Audrey did not move a bit, all she did was glare at him.

"Let go of her Greyback!" said someone in the back in a smooth voice as Greyback's nostrils flared at the perfume and so did Audrey's.

"Of course your ladyship," he snapped sarcastically at Rachel Snape who frowned at the state of him.

"Get back to the dining room," she snapped at the werewolf as he glared at Audrey and then left without a word. Mrs. Snape entered the room as Audrey eyed her cautiously while she spoke.

"The dark lord wants your presence at the meeting immediately,"

"Yea—well I want him to go fuck himself—he doesn't seem to listen to me!" snarled Audrey cracking her neck as Mrs. Snape cleared her throat in a motherly fashion at the use of inappropriate language in the house.

"Get ready," she said

"Why don't you just kill me already—should have a long time ago—you still have the fucking chance!" snarled Audrey as Rachel looked at her gravely. The girl was obviously frail, she looked like an Azkaban escapee and she hadn't had a change of clothes since Astoria had come to visit. It was truly a terrible sight. Rachel felt bad for her daughter, imagine having both your parents, people you would trust with your life turn on you so suddenly and imagine having no one to fall on.

"Stay away from me, you sick woman," snarled Audrey pointing an accusing finger at her 'mother' or should she say the woman who betrayed everything Audrey believed in. Rachel gulped down all her feelings-all the motherly feelings that reached her throat were forced back down.

"The da—dar—dark lo—rd wants—your presence—in the room," was all Rachel could manage as she turned around and left.

"fat chance of that!" spat Audrey angrily. What happened after that was something Audrey was used to, the pulling, the threats and within the next five minutes she was sitting in between her 'parents' they sat opposite Draco's family, he kept throwing frightened glances at her as she looked at him and then looked at the table.

"Ah—so nice of you to finally grace us Audrey—I was worried you weren't coming," smiled Voldemort as Audrey did not say anything, so Voldemort smirked and ignored her and instead turned to Severus. Audrey's eyes moved to the end of the room as she leaned over the table slightly to catch a glimpse of something or rather someone floating in the air. She squinted her eyes to have a look as to who it was?

"It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall," said Severus.

"I heard differently my Lord. Dawlish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns 17," said Yaxley very certain about his source.

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter, those close to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry" snapped Snape.

"Well, they got that right," laughed a line of death eaters as Audrey glared at them while a few congratulated the deputy prime minster Pius Thickness, who would replace Scrimgeour once they got rid of him.

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" asked Voldemort looking at Snape as his eyes darted in between the man and his daughter.

"To a safe house, most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him." said Snape sitting next to Audrey as she took in a deep breath how did he know this?

"Ahem...my lord...I want to volunteer myself for this task...I want to kill the boy," said Bellatrix fanning her torso onto the table for Voldemort to grab a look down her corset. Audrey gulped, she was still a little frightened of the crazy woman. A few screams were heard coming from the dungeons as Audrey frowned, she had never heard those voices before and she raised her head looking at Draco once more.

"Wormtail! What have I said about keeping our guest quite!" snarled Voldemort as Wormtail bowed cowardly as he nodded and left the room to overlook his duties as a house elf. Voldemort got out of his chair and moved forward as Audrey caught her breath in her throat.

"As inspiring as I find your blood lust Bellatrix, it is I who must kill the boy, I am right Ms. Snape?" asked Voldemort as he stood right above Audrey's chair. She did not dare move.

"Come now, Audrey—I asked you a question—where is my Answer?" snarled Voldemort turning her chair around and pulling her head up with the help of his hand.

"Answer me Snape—am I right!" he snarled again looking into her eyes as they gave away nothing but defiance of his orders. Voldemort cringed as he threw her head down harshly as Audrey let go of her the breath she had been holding.

"But—I do find myself facing a difficult situation—you see the boy's wand and mine are connected by the cores, they are in some ways twins...we can wound but not fatally harm each other and if I have to kill him, I have to do it with another's wand," said Voldemort as Audrey glanced up to look at him. Voldemort was not standing in between Draco and Lucius. Audrey froze, she had a terrible feeling that Voldemort would ask for her wand, but nothing of that sort happened instead Voldemort stood silent and smirked at her turning his red eyes down to Lucius.

"Surely one of you would be willing...what about you Lucius?" asked Voldemort as Lucius who Audrey noticed had lost his regal attitude looked even further dishevelled.

"My lord?" he quivered disheartened. Audrey felt bad for the man, failing in Voldemort's eyes, failing in the eyes of his friends and family and now being further humiliated was not how Malfoy was trained. Audrey could see a terrifying look in Draco's eyes.

"My lord?—I require you're wand Lucius," smirked Voldemort as Audrey looked at Lucius pull out his wand from his walking stick and hand it over. Voldemort studied it as he then broke of the snake head wand holder and threw in front of the man. Audrey could see Draco shoving his and Audrey's wand under his socks, Audrey could see the horse head over her wand, she felt relieved to some extent but she knew it wasn't over.

"Seems that your services are no longer required Lucius," he said pointing the wand at the man as Audrey sat up straight; she wanted to shout out, to stop the maniac.

"Something you'd like to say Ms. Snape?" asked Voldemort Lucius's wand still in the man's neck as Draco looked at her and then at his father.

"Tell me girl—who can kill the boy?" snarled Voldemort as Audrey looked from side to side as every time Voldemort said something the wand went further into the man's neck.

"Time is passing girl—I want my answer!"

"Give an answer!"

"Av-"

"YOU—YOU can kill him," she shouted as Voldemort looked at her, she was panting, tears flowing down her eyes as well as Lucius's.

"Say that louder!" snarled Voldemort as she was made to repeat the same a couple of times and then Voldemort nodded satisfied. She fell back into her seat panting as she cleared her eyes once again looking at nothing but her hands in her lap, she could see the entire Malfoy family look at her gratefully perhaps in relief.

"Very good Draco, I see you are teaching her well," snapped Voldemort smiling at Draco as Draco gave the man a simple nod.

"Now... for the night's entertainment I have arranged something special," smiled Voldemort evilly as he motioned Lucius's wand in a flick as the floating body was brought forward. The floating woman twitched.

"For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us," began Voldemort as he gleamed and roamed from Draco to Audrey.

"She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged. I, of course, take a contrary view. But we're all civilized here. All adults. We can agree to disagree," finished Voldemort as a non verbal flick of his wand made sure Charity Burbage lived no more as a lone tear of fright left her eyes.

Audrey froze on the spot, her body felt numb and cold as if she had been shoved into an ice box for a few million years.

"Nagini dinner," smirked Voldemort as Audrey was brought back to life, not that she could do much as she watched in utter disarray the snake dine on the body of a woman she lived with under the same roof. She felt her bile rise as she let out whatever she had forced herself to eat to survive this place. She didn't know what happened next as everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't be shy...leave a review.**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN/- Yeah, yeah...I am a mean person by nature...yada yada yada...had problems...don't bother...any ways here's an update...have rather bad writers block and I am battling it with all my strength but don't how it's going to work out...story may be placed on hiatus for a bit...don't know yet...so bear with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

Audrey awoke to see hazy figures as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed someone talking while another hand was running through her hair. It was heavy and large she could fell the callous skin on her forehead when it scraped there. She hoped it to be Remus. She desperately hoped it was him. Once her vision cleared the reality was no longer hazy. She was still in that bloody manor, probably paler than ever before.

She looked over to see who it was, probably Draco but she was wrong, it was her father sitting there bold as brass stroking her hair—like he had the bloody right. She shoved his hand away and groaned as a bolt of pain shot through her head.

"Don't move—you'll hurt yourself more," he said calmly.

"Why don't you just get the hell out!" she snapped at him without even looking as she could hear him sigh.

"Well—it's been a week since you've been unconscious—it's your birthday—I thought—we could spend it together," he said smiling at her. She just looked back at him as shocked as she had ever been—what in the world made him think that she would want anything to do with him.

"Well—I suppose you don't," he said getting up.

"Happy 17th—they don't come very often," he said smiling as he left the room leaving Audrey as bewildered as ever.

But a few minutes later it struck her, she was officially a seventeen year old now, that meant something. That meant it was time to get on with the suicide mission. That meant it was time to get out of this place.

Throughout the day Audrey kept looking for any signs from her parents to possibly tell her that all of this was a lie—that they were both just under some sort of orders from Dumbledore...like Harry and she were. But she got nothing, they both went on with their usually lives—her father spending most of his time in the library or in the potions lab and her mother talking to Narcissa over tea.

"You think you're ready?" asked Draco pulling out Audrey's wand from his jacket pocket as Audrey shook her head and held her wand, a feeling of familiarity returned to her fingers. She had washed up and borrowed some of Draco's muggle clothes that he hardly ever used, they were almost the same size, she was probably a size smaller but they fit her fine. She put on the black jeans and white t-shirt along with the sweat shirt he handed her.

"Be safe!" he said pulling her into a hug as Audrey wrapped her arms around him for the first time.

"Thank you," she said as he let go slowly and got into bed, pretending like their dialogue never happened.

* * *

><p>It was mid night as the Audrey descended the staircase that led to the massive hallway. She made sure she was as silent as a thief, she was half way there...she was at the door way...her hand was on the knob. She was out...she was out of the prison walls she had been in and into the garden that led to the cliff, her small bag that Draco had packed for her with some food and spare clothes was on her back. Audrey made sure she raced in Draco's sneakers towards the gates, because once past the gates they wouldn't know where she'd have apparated to. It was turning out to be a happy birthday after all. Audrey smiled to herself as she noticed the full moon in the sky as the smell of fresh rain had graced the graced and moistened the earth soft. She was almost at the gate, but her luck ran out. Not only were there death eaters standing at the gates flanked by white peacocks but also werewolves...transformed werewolves under the influence of wolfsbane...but transformed.<p>

Audrey gulped as she began to walk towards the cliff, so much for a danger free exit. She tried her level best to hide herself and she hoped and prayed that she was succeeding. But like before—her luck had run out. Not only was she spotted but she was spotted by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Audrey broke into a run and she heard the deranged sister of the Blacks laugh in her shrill fashion.

"Catch the blood traitor!" snarled a death eater as Audrey turned around to see werewolves chasing her like...werewolves...hungry for her blood...Greyback was right in the front.

"Stop running darling and we'll put an end to it!" laughed Bellatrix as Audrey knew had reached the end of the road. The cliff stood at its passive grandeur waiting to engulf her into its winds. The death eaters were close; she turned behind to look at the curve of people surrounding her...but none pulling her back. In the silence she could hear footsteps of someone running, probably a group of people running...and then there was the sound of crashing waves on rocks. She looked at the pack of death eaters as their smug faces made sure she knew there was no way out now.

She turned around to grab a final look at whoever was present. There was Bellatrix with her menacing smile, Greyback as a wolf along with a few others.

"Come away darling," sang Bellatrix reaching her arm out for her as Audrey pulled out her wand and pointed it at the death eaters as another laugh full of callousness was heard throughout.

"I swear I'll kill you," Audrey snarled brandishing her wand like a knife as a step back almost made her fall down onto the rocks and into the water.

"Or die yourself," laughed Bellatrix inching closer.

"I swear...stay away!" snarled Audrey as another step back and she lost her balance. She was going down to the rocks, but she could hear a shrill 'No' being screamed when she fell...she didn't know if it was her mother or Bellatrix all she knew now was that she was falling and that she needed to apparate before she hit the rocks.

"Come...on Come...on!" she said with all dedication as she thought of the burrow but the minute her magic began to respond something deflected it. Audrey began to panic...it was as if the shield was extended beyond the rocks. This was it...she was going to die.

"Help...please!" she begged in her mind...to no one in particular but the second she opened her tearful eyes she saw a ball of fire in front of her...she did not know what made her reach for it...but the second she did, she was gone as a loud cracking sound was heard from the rocks, the waves hit the rocks taking away everything with them.

Audrey hit solid concert face first as she opened her eyes to the flavour of iron in her mouth. She cleared the cut on her lip of the blood with her sleeve and turned around to find Fawkes still there. Tears slipped down her eyes as she cried in front of the phoenix

"Thank you," she said kissing the top of the bird's head. She sniffed and stood.

"Are you going to stay with me forever?" she asked the bird as Fawkes flapped his majestic wings and landed on her shoulder rubbing his head with hers as she sniffed. She let him stay, at least she had company.

"Where are we?" she asked him as if wanting a reply from her only companion but she got none apart from a soft grunt.

She looked around knowing that the place looked oddly familiar, Audrey looked around and knew that it was a muggle locality and when she found the bus stop she had no problem recognizing the place. Audrey crossed over from the bus stop and towards the worn out gate of the deserted playground. The swings were still broken and the road looked like it had just rained.

Audrey pulled her jacket closer to her body and stood there looking at the full moon that had followed her there. She breathed deeply before deciding to continue her walk down to 9, Spinner's End.

Audrey was a little apprehensive when she rang the new doorbell to her grandparent's house. She knew they would be unaware of the happenings in her world and therefore Fawkes's thought about bringing them here were brilliant. She was glad that she had his company; she would have died without him.

She rang the doorbell once again as she received no response previously, but this time the lights in the house were switched on and loud footsteps were heard thundering down as the door was soon pulled once in resentment.

"What-!" snarled her grandfather as he looked like he'd been rudely woken; Audrey could see her grandmother peering out from behind.

"Umm...I...well..."

"Audrey...what are you doing here right now?" he asked her taking her hand in his softly and pulling her into the house, shutting the door he turned to her.

"I was in the neighborhood...I have a friend who lives in London...and I thought...I'd pay you a visit," she said shrugging, it was a very band back up story, but she had made it up on the spot.

"Do your parents know you're here?" her grandmother asked a little shaken.

"Oh...yea...they know," she said lying through her teeth.

"Why do you have a turkey on your shoulder?" her grandfather asked confused as he finally noticed Fawkes as Audrey realised his presence once more.

"Oh...him...he's not a turkey really," she said as her grandfather frowned.

"He's a phoenix," said Audrey in a matter of fact way.

"You mean you're uncle's bird?" asked her grandfather frowning.

"Yea," she said a little dejected.

"So he's...dea...passed on then?" asked Tobias a little nicely as Audrey nodded sighing.

"Well...then...why don't you stay the night and I'll write to your father to come and get you in the morning?" asked her grandmother as Audrey smiled and nodded.

"That would be best," she replied as her grandmother seemed more relaxed now.

Audrey couldn't sleep; she was too alert for it although Fawkes seemed to have dozed off quite easily. She looked around the room; it was obvious that no one really used it anymore. She walked over to the worn out set off drawers at the study. She tried to open one but it was jammed but a little bit more coaxing and it seemed to slide open.

The drawer was full of parchment and quills, dried up ink wells and a shoe box. Audrey pulled out the moth eaten box and opened it. It was her father's room, this was his box. She emptied its contents on the bed and shuffled through them. A few letters, his acceptance letter, his prefect badge, his Slytherine tie, a lock of her mother's hair, a picture of them together...when they were probably her age. Audrey couldn't help but smile, it was them in some sort of park, her mother was sleeping in her father's lap as he read to her from a book and she said something and the picture changed into them snogging each other. For a child who had never seen her parents do 'gross grown up' things this made her smile, however much she despised the couple right now they seemed perfect for each other...her parents...together...perfect team. Audrey swallowed her sorrow; this wasn't a time for self pity.

Audrey looked at the parchments in the box, it was her father's OWL report and she smiled when she saw all those, O's in everything apart from divination. Her attention was diverted to the horizon visible from the window in the room. The sun was rising, it was dawn, it was time to leave. She knew the death eaters would have searched for her by now and probably hoped that she was dead. Well it wasn't going to be that easy, she wouldn't dream of making it easy for those bastards.

Audrey waited for half an hour till it was a bit brighter and then opened the creaky door to what had been her father's room. Pulling her backpack on her back she walked with her converse through the door frame.

"Fawkes—come!" she ordered the bird and he flapped up to her and sat down on her shoulder as Audrey tucked her wand in her sleeve just in case. She had to be extremely quite so as to not wake up the rest of the residents of the house.

Once she was the road, she looked back at the Snape's house and smiled to herself closing her eyes in thanks for its sanctuary.

"Let's get out of here Fawkes," she smiled at the bird as a burst of flames and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't sleep and he knew Rachel had her eyes wide open crying to herself on the other side of their bed at Malfoy manor. He sighed when he heard her sniffing and cleaning her nose with the sleeve of her night shirt. He turned on his side to face her shaking back.<p>

"Rachel," he called softly as she cried harder turning around and falling into his arms as he held her close taking in the fragrance of her hair closing his eyes to remember it.

"I'm afraid," she said whimpering as he caressed the back of her head.

"I won't let anything happen to her...you know that," he said as Rachel nodded into him still shedding unstoppable tears.

"Everything is happening so fast," she said as he nodded in reply.

"I miss Remus," she said as Severus swallowed.

"I miss him too," he said reluctant as Rachel giggled and then burst into a small laugh as she lifted herself up to look at him.

"You don't," she said as Severus smiled at her.

"No, but I think I might be missing Black's arguments," he said as she cleared her eyes.

"Liar," she said.

"What...I am not lying...I do actually like the stupid banter where we threaten to blow each other's heads off," said Severus as Rachel looked at him curiously.

"That sort of makes you friends, "said Rachel

"At some ungodly level, yes," he snorted as Rachel smiled at him genuinely. He hadn't seen that smile in several months. She kissed him softly as if asking him to hold her forever and he was most definitely going to oblige if it meant she would forget...maybe only for sometime about their misfortunes. He missed his daughter the most. They were probably the most dysfunctional family in the world but he missed her so much.

* * *

><p>When Audrey's feet reached the ground...or water...she couldn't believe she was finally there...Fawkes had disappeared...she was expecting that. The disbelief in her eyes changed to tears of joy as she cried to herself in happiness and began walking towards the burrow.<p>

It was a long walk and the sun had finally risen to its seven o'clock glory but Audrey thoroughly enjoyed it. When she reached the door...she could see through the kitchen window Mrs. Weasley had up and about with Mr. Weasley sitting at the table with Dora, Remus and Sirius who were discussing something with the daily prophet in hand.

She couldn't hold her eagerness in anymore and she banged on the door aggressively as if begging for them to let her into their lives again.

She waited as she heard a hurried scrapping of chairs and feet, there was total silence from both sides as Sirius seemed to speak in a demanding voice that she had never before heard.

"Who is it?" he asked commandingly.

"It's me Audrey...Sirius...is that you?" she asked back as she heard a loud movement and someone almost unlocked the door but was held back, Audrey could heard the discussion.

"No Moony...what if it's trap..."

"I don't fucking care...it's her"

"What if it's not?"

"I am telling you it is...open the fucking door Sirius!"

"Ask her the question first!"

"I know it's her!"

"We need proof...I will not threaten the lives of my family because you believe it is her Remus"

"Fine!"

"Audrey...can you hear me?" Remus called from inside as Audrey jumped a little in happiness.

"Rem! Yes...I hear you! Let me in!" she begged almost to tears...she missed his face so much.

"I will if you answer this question ok," he said in tears as Audrey frowned.

"Remus are you crying" she asked placing her whole body on the door letting tears fall through her eyes.

"NO!" he said ridiculously.

"Remus...I promise to answer anything...do you not want to see me?" she asked worriedly...she was worried that they would not accept her after she had been tainted by Voldemort's presence.

"No...I do...just answer this...Audrey...what was the first book...the first book...that I read to you?" he asked as Audrey shook her head in confusion.

"What?" she called back as she got no answer.

"It's an impostor-I told you Remus—I told you—it's not her!" snarled Sirius.

"the first book you read to me was when I five...it was a muggle book...Noddy goes to Toy town...the author was Enid Blyton...it was about Noddy...and his friend big ears...I called you big ears...because you...had...big...ears...when...you became a werewolf...please let me in Remus!" she cried as and fell onto the threshold of the door sobbing as hard as she could.

The door was opened by Sirius as Mr. Weasley held Remus back. Audrey looked up at Sirius who eyed her cautiously; she looked at him in fright as his wand was pointed at her.

"How did you confuse me for when you saw me for the first time?" asked Sirius as Audrey frowned.

"Remus," she replied cleaning her face as Sirius frowned biting his lips.

"Get Harry," he said as Mrs. Weasley looked at him cross.

"Let the girl in Sirius...she passed the test," she snapped.

"Not yet...get Harry!" he snapped angrily.

"Why are you questioning me?" she asked him as he snapped his eyes back at her.

"I'll do the questioning here!" he snapped as she frowned at him angrily.

"Calm down Remus!" snapped Mr. Weasley.

"I WANT TO MEET HER!" he said pulled himself with every fiber of his being as she smiled at him.

"What's going...Audrey!" said Harry as he rushed to the door with the brightest look he had had on his face for the longest time.

"Ask her a question...only the real Audrey would have the answer to..." said Sirius looking at his god son as he frowned.

"Why?" he asked as he reached to touch her hand as Sirius slapped his hand away.

"Do as I say!" he scolded the boy as Harry frowned at him angrily but obliged.

"Do you remember the first time we meet? Do you recall where?" he asked her as she laughed.

"How can I forget," she whispered smiling...just pleased to see his face once more.

"The quidditch world cup...Ireland vs. Bulgaria," she said as Harry smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Do you fucking believe it now!" snarled Remus as Sirius's expression changed, he drew his wand away and was pushed aside by Remus who pulled the girl into an embrace.

Harry stood up to stand next to his no longer skeptical god father as he smiled at him while Harry waited for Remus to let go of the girl...or maybe Audrey to let go of him but that was obviously not happening.

"I am so happy you're alive," he said crying as he kissed her forehead as she cried with him flinging herself into his arms again.

"I missed you the most Rem!"

"I missed you too," he replied.

They sat there for a long time...not caring who judged them...Remus was just pleased he got his daughter back...to him...she was.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN/- Yea...so...here's something I spent my Sunday doing because I had a sudden urge to start typing. But still on a Writer's Block so don't get your hopes all up...Reviews might help =D (smiles shamelessly. Eh! You know I love you guys.)**

**~Penny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

Mrs. Weasley did a marvellous job nursing Audrey back to health and Audrey let her, it was as if she had accepted the woman to be her surrogate mother and Mrs. Weasley was pleased to have another girl she could mollycoddle. Audrey even got a chance to speak to George about improving his ear jokes while Fred tagged along in these sessions.

Audrey was also pleased to know that Remus and Tonks had finally gotten their act straight and Audrey pulled Tonks into a tight hug exclaiming her joy on their news.

Time passed smoothly as Audrey got accustomed to Fleur's visits to the Burrow as she was Bill's to be bride. Fleur always brought news about Leon and Gabrielle who she swore to Audrey were quiet happy in France but promised that they were worried about her and would meet her before the wedding.

Harry had made sure that once Remus had let go of Audrey, he had squashed her to death. Harry made sure that he occupied a lot of Audrey's time in knowing everything that had happened to her. It was a little too difficult for him to digest the fact that Malfoy had helped Audrey out of there...but none the less he believed everything that she said...he was forever going to trust and believe her for now on, after all he loved her and he had confessed to it the second he got to be alone with her.

They were walking in between the over grown grass in the Weasley's front yard late one night when he had stopped abruptly in the dead silence as Audrey turned around to look at him looking at her painfully.

"What's wrong?" she asked him turning around and walking back towards him stopping only a few inches in front of him.

"I didn't get a chance to apologize," he said raising his hand to tuck a flick of her hair behind her ear.

"For what?" she asked enjoying his hand stroking her cheek softly.

"Of...how I did not manage to save you...I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you Audrey...I love you too much," he said as she smiled at him biting her lips to contain her tears as he smiled at her like before...sadly.

"I love you too," she replied pushing her arms around him in the over grown yard. She raised her head as it hit his glasses and they fell on the ground. She quickly retrieved them and placed them on his face.

"I told you...you look better with glasses on," she said smiling as Harry smirked pulling her into a snog as he trailed his lips to her jaw. She enjoyed being touched by him after being man handled for so many days. His touch was like perfection for her...because she craved for him for more than a month. His hands roamed underneath her t-back unhooking her bra as they made out furiously in a sudden surge of emotions.

"Not here," she hissed finally managing to break her mouth free from his as she looked at him pleadingly. He sighed and placed his forehead against hers, his hands on her back clasped here bra once again as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you," she muttered just in case...but he remembered as he smiled at him.

"I know...I love you too...but you're right...a front yard is not the place for that," he said as she smiled in thanks that he understood.

A day before the wedding Audrey woke up to two of her closest friends sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of English tea. Once they saw each other there was no separating them for the day as non-stop jabbering went on in French and English.

Fleur even asked her to be one of her bridesmaids along with Ginny as Gabrielle would be the maid of honour. Fleur instructed that the dress had to be blue in colour as she wanted to pay her respects to Beauxbatons. It was a pureblood custom for a French family to pay their credits to the school as the school was where each one had learnt and grown to become who they were, are and would be.

Audrey had borrowed a navy blue dress from Hermione as she didn't have too many clothes except the few that she had brought with her and the handful of muggle outfits that she had found in her trunk that Harry had managed to save. She packed all this in a sling bag as she placed an expandable charm on it; she had decided to carry it around with her everywhere. Trouble was becoming a close friend and she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.

Hermione loved the idea and was glad that Audrey had been smart enough to do the same that she had a few weeks ago. Hermione told Audrey about it and they discussed the things they thought would be necessary.

The morning before the wedding Audrey was in the kitchen reading the newspaper as the front page held something about the Rufus Scrimgeour calming the rising terror within people, stating that the ministry would do everything in its power to protect everybody.

"Hey," said Harry from behind frowning as Audrey turned around.

"You're still reading that trash," said Harry as Audrey shrugged.

"Helps me stay updated," said Audrey smiling as Harry smiled and nodded.

"Anyway...do you know how to tie this?" he asked her as his black bow tie was untied.

"Come here," she said smiling getting up to reach him, her hands gently went up to his neck helping him into the tie; once that was done, her hands trailed down the length of his smooth chest and his crisp navy blue shirt.

"Silly isn't it...to have a wedding right now...with everything that's going on?" she asked straightening the tie as he pulled her chin up.

"May be that's the best reason to have it...because of everything that's going on," he replied glancing into her deep dark eyes and pulling her into kiss. Her hands looped around his neck as custom and he pulled her closer by the waist.

"Right...so you think...that...it a good investme..."

"I don't know...I know Sirius had the idea so it should...wor..."

The two broke apart instantly as a pair of conversationalist had entered the room. Remus and George were in a thorough discussion about something but were instantly put off by the two snogging in front of them.

"I'll see you later," said Audrey smiling at him as he nodded. Remus raised his eyebrows while George placed the toothbrush he found on the kitchen counter into the hole in his head.

"You could catch an infection," she scoffed at George at him.

"By snogging?"

"Shut up...arse!" she said blushing and then walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Mrs. Weasley was setting the drinks.

* * *

><p>The minister of magic walked with a limp towards the door of the burrow, knocking on it with his cane.<p>

Mrs. Weasley answered it as she was surprised to see him but when he explained his purpose she let him in as she went about gathering Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione.

They squeezed down onto the couch in front of the Minister waiting for him to speak. Audrey saw Sirius and Remus eyeing up the man from the kitchen doorway.

The minister brought out something from his bag as Audrey looked at him again, he began to speak.

"I am here to read out Dumbledore's will," said Scrimgeour.

"Well, then why do you need all of us?" asked Harry.

"It seems that Dumbledore has left things not just to his grand-daughter," said Scrimgeour, he eyed Audrey as she sat up straighter and looked back at the man who sighed and looked away.

"Moving on...let's begin,"

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore upon my death would like to leave my Mr. Ronald Weasley my deluminator" he said handing Ron a cigarette lighter as Ron frowned and clicked it open, all the lights in the room were taken in by the lighter as it clicked shut. Ron once again clicked it open as the lights went back to their previous places.

"To Ms. Hermione Granger I would like to leave my copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard,"

"To Mr. Potter, I wish to leave the snitch that he caught in his first year and the sword of Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour handing Harry the snitch.

"What about the sword?" frowned Ron.

"That sword does not belong to Mr. Potter...it was never Dumbledore's to give...it belongs to the school...it is school property not Dumbledore's to give away in the first place...now may I continue?" asked Scrimgeour as Harry nodded.

"To my grand-daughter, Audrey Rachel Adams-Snape, I would like to leave my familial ring that belonged to my great-great grand-father, it has been passed down generation after generation and it is only prudent that it is passed on to her as well. Along with this I wish to leave quarter of my belongings in my vault to her once she is of age. I also wish to send forth a letter to her as well," finished Scrimgeour as Audrey bit the insides of her mouth and pursued her lips as she took the contents from the minister, the ring rest on a thin silver chain while a key and a letter was handed to Audrey. She did not stay, she could not handle staying there; she would burst out crying in front of everybody.

* * *

><p>Audrey decided to get dressed completely as the wedding was about to start. She walked up to one of the seats as a tall boy came and sat next to her. Audrey's eyes were on Fleur and Gabrielle who waved at her as she smiled and waved back at her.<p>

"We're engaged you know...Gabrielle and I...we wrote to you but the owl just kept bringing the letters back," said Leon standing next to Audrey as she turned to look at him. Leon was frowning at Audrey as she went into length describing what had happened over the summer as the ceremony just passed them by while Leon angrily discussed what he would do to Audrey's father if he ever saw him. All Audrey could do was give him a small smile.

The ceremony got over as Bill walked down the aisle with Fleur as everybody stood and cheered for them. The reception would start in another ten minutes and everybody began to move away from the empty ground to the canopy as Harry joined Leon and Audrey. He placed a hand around her waist and spoke cordially to Leon as Leon excused himself after a few minutes as he saw Gabrielle calling him.

"They got engaged...who'd have known," she said looking at Leon and Gabrielle. Harry looked a little unsteady on hearing that but spoke to her softly.

"You should go speak to her you know..." said Harry whispering into her ear.

"I know...but I have the entire night," said Audrey giggling as Harry brushed his nose against her ear.

"You look gorgeous in the dress, you know that," he complimented her; they looked at Luna and her father dancing in an odd fashion.

"Go...seriously...it's like you're glued to me," she laughed as he winked at her and then walked over to Hermione and Ron who were at the punch bowl while Hermione spoke to Victor Krum.

Audrey was walking to Remus and Tonks and she almost crashed into Luna.

"Hi Audrey," Luna greeted Audrey cheerfully as Audrey was snapped out of her thought as to whether Tonks had become fat over the summer.

"Oh...I seem to have broken a deep thought haven't I?" asked Luna as Audrey smiled shaking her head and pulling the girl into a hug as she smiled.

"No of course not...how are you Luna?" Audrey asked as Luna smiled but her gaze shifted to her hands.

"Very well, except I was bitten by a garden gnome," she replied as Audrey noticed a man wearing robes similar to what Luna was wearing.

"Gnome saliva is very beneficially, Xenophilus Lovegood, how do you do?" he asked Audrey shaking her hand as she nodded.

"Great to meet you sir," she said.

"My dear...we at the Quibbler would like you to know that we support you and Mr. Potter through every step and have always...you have my utmost trust...if need be, you could look upon me any time, after all Luna's friends are my friends as well," he smiled as he finally let go of her hand as Audrey smiled at him oddly, if one thought Luna was crazy...one could say she had inherited most of her 'traits' from him. However when they did walk away Audrey couldn't help but wonder what that pendent in Mr. Lovegood's neck was all about, but she sidelined it at the back of her head for now.

Audrey's eyes scanned the canopy to see the Bill and Fleur had begun dancing as Tonks stood next to Mrs. Weasley positively glowing. Then it struck Audrey that was why Sirius was acting mental and kept pressing his ear to her belly. That was why Remus hadn't mentioned anything...that was why he was so aloof.

"Rem?" Audrey called standing next to him as she noticed her gaze shifting from Tonks and Sirius who were dancing together to his god daughter.

"Hey, you enjoying this?" he asked her with smile on his face that she knew he was putting it up.

"Rem...How many years since we've known each other?" asked Audrey as Remus frowned at her odd question and sipped on his gin and tonic.

"Seventeen," he replied oddly.

"Well...then seventeen years together and you still think I wouldn't know that something is bothering you," said Audrey looking at him disappointedly. Remus smiled and shut his eyes.

"Merlin, don't do that Audrey," he said leaning against the table behind him.

"Why not?" she asked frowning.

"Cause you're mother does that," he said trying to forget.

"Don't remind me of her Remus...I don't even look in the mirror anymore...I hate that I remind myself so much of them...it is truly a curse," she said sighing as Remus looked at her and shook his head.

"No Audrey...you're beautiful...you're a beautiful person...and you listen to me when I tell you that, you're parents don't define who you are...you do," he said as she nodded smiling proudly at him.

"Will you give the same advice to your kid too?" asked Audrey as he frowned.

"What are you talking about? You are my kid," he said pulling her close to his side from her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb with me Remus...your wife is pregnant is she not?" snapped Audrey as Remus's face paled slightly.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"I am so happy for you," she said excitedly as she hugged him tightly as he ruffled her hair as always.

"Don't be..." he said disappointedly looking down at his feet shamefully.

"What are you talking about? You should be happy!" she said holding his hand as he looked at her.

"Do you have any idea what this child will be like? Half human...half...werewolves are not meant to interbreed...heck they aren't supposed to breed...I am a vile being and I have gone and ruined another life," said Remus panicking as Audrey pulled him into the corner.

"Rem, don't say such things...not at this time!" said Audrey shaking her head as she felt sorry for him but more for Dora because she knew what was going through his head, he wanted to leave them...he thought they were better off without him.

"I can't do it Audrey...I just can't," he said dragging a shaky hand through his hair.

"Remus...you are my godfather...but you've always been more than a father to me...and I would probably be worse than I turned out to be if you hadn't been in my life," said Audrey pressing his hand gently as he sighed shaking his head.

"Don't do it Rem," she said pleaded.

"Do what?"

"What my mother did," she replied sternly.

"I don't know what you mean," he shrugged.

"Don't deprive another child of its father," she snapped at him as he stood up straighter. He looked at her as she turned her face away from him.

"You miss him don't you?" he asked her lifting her head with his finger.

"Haven't I always," she said depressed.

"Come here," he said pulling her into a tight hug as she cried a little while he held her to him, consoling her, promising it would all be okay.

"Promise...me that you will not leave Dora come what may..." she said looking at him as before Remus could reply. Spells were shots all over the place as Remus pushed Audrey behind his back and pulled out his wand as death eaters surrounded the canopy as a few entered.

"Audrey!" shouted someone from behind her as she was throwing stunners at the death-eaters who seemed to be pouring in numbers. Audrey to turned to look at Harry, Hermione and Ron who stood next to each other as she turned to Remus.

"Go!" he shouted at her pushing her away, she shook her head. He turned around and pulled her into a sharp hug.

"Go!"

"Not unless...you promise me that you will never leave her!" she shouted at him as he looked flustered. Sirius came in front of his best friend.

"What the fuck are you doing Snape...get the fuck out of here!" he snarled at her.

"Remus...if I die out there I want to know that your child is going to be alright!" she said as Remus opened his mouth.

"I promise!" he said as Audrey gave him a final smile before running over to her friends as they disapparated into the night.

"What was that about?" Sirius inquired as Remus got back into throwing spells at the death eaters as three were down.

"Nothing...that was about me being an idiot...but I know better now," said Remus smiling at Sirius as Sirius seemed as confused as before but he smiled back at his best friend.

* * *

><p>A loud horn sounded next to Audrey's right ear as she screamed and pulled her friends back with her as a large truck passed them in blurring speed as the driver sent of a stream of abuses for them.<p>

They walked onto the sidewalk all panting still in their wedding clothes as they looked around to study their location.

"Where are we?" asked Ron bewildered...he knew this was a muggle place so he had never visited it before.

"Tottenham Court Road," replied Hermione.

"We need to get some place empty fast," said Hermione as Audrey pointed out to an empty coffee shop through an alley. They stopped as Hermione handed Audrey one of the sling bags.

"We need to change," she said as Audrey nodded pushing her hand right into the bag as she pulled out a couple of clothes some for Harry and her.

They walked straight into the small coffee shop and sat themselves down, while Ron muttered something about Hermione packing his tight jeans for him.

"What about all the people at the wedding? Don't you think we should go back?" asked Harry sounding sombre as the annoyed woman came and took their orders.

"They're after you...not them, we'll be risking their lives if we return," replied Ron shaking his head.

"So where do we go from here?" Ron asked looking at the girls opposite him.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked as Hermione shook her head.

"No that's too dangerous...if Voldemort's taken over the ministry...they will be looking for us and if they are looking for us anywhere magical is not safe," replied Hermione.

"What about all my things I've left it at the Burrow" said Harry as Hermione turned to look at Audrey who sighed in her seat and then shook her head looking at the bag.

"You're joking," he said looking at the two sling bags in front of him.

"Undetectable expansion charms...it's something we've been working on with Fred and George," said Hermione smiling as she turned to Audrey who sat oddly still.

"What is it...what's wrong?" she asked her. Audrey looked up and slouched a little.

"He was there," she said angrily.

"Who was there?" asked Hermione confused as the boys leaned forward.

"My father...he was there...he was the last to enter...I saw him...I saw his eyes...I wish I had been more alert" she said rubbing her own in tired ones.

"It's not your fault," said Ron giving her a small smile as she shook her head disheartened.

"I ruined Fleur's wedding...probably something she'd never forgive me for," she replied as they looked at her sympathetically.

"You're being a stupid!" said Harry shaking his head as she smiled a little for him but then went back to the coffee that the lady had placed in front of them as she stood behind the counter as two underground workers entered the shop, she took their orders and went off into the kitchen.

"So tell me more about this spell?" asked Harry as Hermione began to explain it while Ron commented on how much he hated the shirt he was wearing.

" Get down," shouted Audrey as spell came shooting at them out of nowhere, they took refuge under the table as they moved to the corner and hid behind the booths shooting spells and matching their magic with that of Dolohov and Raul.

The shower of spells was as long as ten minutes as Harry's stunner and Hermione's body bind hit the men right in the chest making them do a small flip in the air and crash against the wall behind the counter as they fell to the floor unconscious.

The four of them walked towards the two unmoving bodies, Ron kicked one with his foot as the other stared at them blankly. A few seconds later the muggle woman walked out with a tray of coffee as she stopped abruptly looking at the teenagers and the two men who lay on the floor.

"Leave! Now!" ordered Hermione, the woman was smart and left before anything else happened not looking back twice.

"What should we do with them...kill them?"

"Ron! We're only just turned of age and that is completely unethical and inhuman!" snapped Hermione angrily.

"So then what do we do?" asked Ron pouting brandishing his wand around.

"I say we wipe their memories...Hermione you're the one with the charms," said Audrey sounding urgent her wand was still in her hand. The group agreed with her suggestion and a few minutes later they were back outside on the London streets.

"Where do we go now?" asked Audrey as they walked through the dark alleys of London passing several muggles who did not appreciate the presence of three teenagers.

"Grimmauld Place, it's been sealed off by the order since Dumbledore's-death, there are still wards over the place and Sirius is now the secret keeper, so no one knows of the place...it's the safest bet right now," said Harry as the rest agreed holding each other's hands and apparating right inside the house making sure they did, so as to avoid any roving eye that could catch them.

A lot of dust flew in their face as they waited while Hermione finished with charms to check for any imposters in the house.

"We're alone," she said a little disappointedly as they could not believe that Grimmauld Place would ever be empty. That was not the way they remembered it.

A step further and there was a sudden jet of magic that rushed towards them as a corpse of sort flew towards them. Audrey screamed the corpse looked like it had decayed for ages on end. The corpse looked like her grandfather and it asked them questions as she dare not look up from Harry's chest.

"DID YOU KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?" it asked them, as none of them that the guts to reply apart from an unconscious and meek 'no' that sounded from the bundle on Harry's chest that he held closely. The corpse retreated to its previous place making sure that they could now enter Grimmauld place. They were all shaken but they made sure they settled down as Hermione took for the coverings and made the beds. The girls slept on the couch while the boys on the moth eaten carpet with the couch pillows.

A few hours since Ron has begun snoring and Hermione's book had fallen across her chest Audrey slowly got up to look down at Harry. His glasses were still on just in case.

She found the first door down the corridor that no one had used...there was a title on it...that read Regulas Arctus Black...her meticulous brain connected the dots easily...could this be the mysterious R.A.B?

Sirius had once said his brother had been a death eater but later betrayed his cause and had been personally killed by Voldemort. Audrey wondered if the reason he had been killed was because of the Horcrux. She decided to discuss her new finding with her friends in the morning.

Audrey made her way upstairs and into the room that her father had resided in; she opened the drawers to find the room empty just like his heart. She however found a letter addressed to him, sealed tightly. She picked it up frowning; the ink on it seemed to have been blotched due to drops of water that had dried probably years ago. Audrey broke the seal and pulled out the old parchment and began to read.

_Date: 8__th__ August 1980_

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't even know, why I am writing this to you, but I suppose I owe her this. I owe our child a chance to get to know you. Not that she needs it, after all I have news that you have become a death eater. Once again I don't know why I am writing to you.  
>It is important for you to know that, today on Friday, 19:52, our daughter was born, yes...Severus...our daughter...I was pregnant when I left you. Not that you deserved to know this, seeing that you never gave me the chance to explain. But I am glad I left...but I cannot help but to feel the need to let you know about our child.<em>

_Her name is Audrey...Audrey Rachel Adams...and I like her name...I don't care what you think about it. She has your eyes...your hair colour...looks a lot like you. But it does not matter does it. It is not as if I would ever let you near her. If I die though...which is highly unlikely I think she should live with her godfather or someone else...you really needn't bother._

_I hope you have a good life where ever you are...honestly I don't care. Don't try to reach us or contact us...you'll probably won't get to us at all._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Adams._

Audrey gulped; her father hadn't opened the letter, why had he never opened the letter? She didn't care though, how did it matter anyway?...they were together now...making her life miserable! Such bloody irony!

Audrey bit her lips as she ripped the letter apart and the parchment caught fire on its own. Her life had not turned out the way she had planned. She thought that if she found her father everything would be fine, everything would be perfect but now that she saw it, everything had just gone downhill since she had met him. But she couldn't deny just how easily he had won her heart. How he had charmed her by his farce love for her and for two years she had believed her fairy tale to be true not once doubting the fact that he had been a death eater, not once doubting his love for her. She was such a fool, such a mindless fool.

"Audrey?" someone called her name out loudly as she raised her tear filled eyes. Clearing them quickly she saw Harry walk into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she shook her head but then burst out crying and blaming herself for believing her father. Harry held her close and caressed her hair making sure that he looked at her once she was done.

"Audrey...listen to me...you are not...I repeat...not stupid...love is a powerful thing Audrey...sometimes you don't know where it takes you...I mean look at me...my mum Audrey...my mum died because she loved me...don't give up on love Audrey...I am right here with you...and I love you more than anyone else could ever believe," he said trying to calm her she grew silent. They shared that comfortable peace in each other's arms after which she kissed him which grew into something more. When morning came, they knew they had made love, their first time together and their first time ever. But it had been worth it, it had been worth everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Review Please...I am counting on them.**


	68. Chapter 68

_**A.N./- Hey guys, long time so update huh? Heh—but I seem to have found a little inspiration this holiday season, so here is a chapter for you. I am hoping to update two more chapters by Christmas. Let's see how that goes.**_

_**Anyway...a massive shout out to Roohi, who is finally reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it and that you will reach this chapter soon. 3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

Audrey woke up to a grumbling stomach as she groaned flipping over; her leg hit something as a sharp groan was heard. She was now completely awake and aware of the hands around her waist as they slid away and below the blankets.

"Are you okay...I am so sorry," she said pulling her legs into her bare chest.

"I'm fine," replied Harry groggily as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he nodded pulling himself up and kissed her on her lips softly, she smiled at him contently. It was a rather poignant moment for them, they knew that time was short and they needed to make the best of it.

"We need to get down before Ron and Hermione wake up," said Audrey as she broke the kiss. Harry agreed and they began to dress.

Audrey and Harry slowly walked down as quietly as they could manage; thankfully Ron and Hermione were not awake. Audrey strolled into the kitchen and went through the cabinets for any leftover supplies from two years ago...all she found was some moldy bread and rather old frozen chicken.

There was nothing to eat...and they needed to save their supplies before they could refill, but she was just so bloody hungry that she summoned the box of cereal from the bag and the small carton of milk...all smuggled in by Fred and George on Hermione's orders.

Audrey made a breakfast out of it for her and Harry as he smiled when he entered the room and sat down and pulled a spoon to him that Audrey had found and washed. They ate in silence till Hermione and Ron came into the kitchen and joined the breakfast.

"So...where from here?" asked Audrey breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well...we need to find the true Horcrux...that belonged to Salazar Slytherine," said Harry.

Audrey's eyes lit up instantly as she gulped the contents in her mouth and spoke, "I need to show you guys something," she said and pulled the rest up to the room she had discovered last night.

"Regulus Aructus Black...so..?" asked Ron a little groggily...probably still sleepily.

"So...Ron...this could be it...this...Sirius's brother could be R.A.B." said Hermione excitedly as Audrey nodded.

"Question is whether he destroyed the real Horcrux...like he said," said Audrey.

"Well...only one way to find out huh?" said Harry as they went back down to the kitchen.

He stood near the counter and knelt to open the cramped up cabinet. Harry was looking for the house-elf and to be sure, he found the elf swearing and spitting at him. Harry pulled him out of his hiding spot.

"Spying on us have you?" snarled Harry as he threw the old elf to the side. He was the reason Sirius almost died that night.

"Kreacher has been watching," he replied slyly eyeing Hermione with disgust.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked as the elf looked at the offending locket in his hand.

"Ummm...hhh"

"Kreacher!" Harry ordered the elf.

"That's master Regulus's locket...he had asked Krecher to destroy it but, however hard Krecher tried he could not destroy the most evil object that..."

"Yes, there were two weren't there?" Harry asked.

"Ask him if he knows where the other one is?" asked Hermione grew anxious.

"Do you know where it is?" Harry snapped at the elf.

"Krecher...does not know...where it is!" said the elf cringing at the offensive locket.

"He's lying!" snapped Audrey disgustedly as Harry looked at Krecher.

"Krecher... do you want a punishment!" snapped Harry as Hermione was offended.

"Harry, don't do that," she said standing up in front of the elf.

"Answer the question Krecher!" snapped Harry.

"He came...in the dead of night!" began Krecher.

"Who did?" asked Hermione softly.

"Filthy mudblood...coming into the house..." the elf muttered glaring at her murderously as Ron went forward to strike him.

"No, you will make it worse," said Audrey pulling him back by his hand.

"Answer her!" snarled Harry.

"Who was it?" asked Harry.

"I don't..." the elf tried to recall but was slow due to age.

"He took many things...including that locket...the most dark of them all..." said Krecher closing his eyes to recall the name.

"Who did Krecher?" Harry asked his tone much more civil than it had been before.

"Mundungus Fletcher...the thief!" said Krecher as Harry stood up straighter.

"Get him here!" ordered Harry as Krecher did not move.

"Krecher...I know that your master Regulus died because of this locket...help us...avenge his death by finishing what he started," said Harry and Audrey completed his statement.

"Join us...help us out," said Audrey placing her hand in front of him. Krecher looked at her hand bewildered.

"The foreigner...master Regulus...said a foreigner would help him...he said...Krecher...will do whatever you and master Potter wants him too...after all Krecher lives to serve the Noble house of Black," said Krecher placing his bony hand into Audrey's and shook it.

"Good, now get that rat here Krecher!" said Audrey as Krecher bowed and disappeared with a pop.

An hour passed without any word from Krecher, it was odd to trust someone who had gone against them. They still did not trust the elf completely...they couldn't not after he had tried to kill Sirius two years ago. But Audrey knew the family history now...and Krecher seemed to be more closer to his late Master Regulus than the present dark lord loving Mistress Bellatrix.

In the side Hermione was teaching Ron to play a simple tune on the piano. He was dreadful or pretending to be to have her sit next to him. Harry on the other hand did not talk as he played with the snitch, while it hovered over his face like a bug.

A loud pop was heard along with a crash as the four rushed into the kitchen to find two elves over a bald and stout man.

"Expelliarmus!" snapped Ron as the man's wand flew over into his hand.

"Good one Ron," smiled Audrey as Ron nodded.

"Hey...so what's the big idea!" snarled Mundungus.

"Dobby...only wanted to help...when dobby saw Krecher in Diagon alley...Dobby thought it was most curious and when dobby followed Krecher and saw him talking to the thief!"

"Oye! I ain't a thief...I am a respectable businessman...who trades rare and mysterious objects," snapped Fletcher.

"You're a thief Dung, everyone knows that!" snapped Ron as Fletcher shrugged.

"Mr. Weasley...so good to see you," said Dobby shaking hands with Ron.

"Alright...I was scared that night...I didn't want Moody ta die...he's a good man...I mean...I was in front of you-know-who...what were they thinkin...I ain't got guts for that!" began Mundungus as Harry shook his head.

"This is not about Moody...it's about this!" said Harry as the locket dangled from his hand in front of him as the man studied the locket.

"What's this?" he asked

"Don't pretend Dung...you know exactly what it is...you stole it...didn't you...when the elf was asleep...last year when the house was empty...you stole it from right under his nose," said Audrey edging towards Mundungus her wand raised.

"Alright alright...I admit it...I stole it...but I sold it alright," said Mundungus as Krecher poked in with a fork.

"Sold it...to whom?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I don't remember...I was in Knocturnal alley minding my own business...which was slow on that day and then this ministry woman dressed in pink comes around and asks me for a license...said she'd have to take me to the aurors if I didn't have one...but she saw the necklace...she said she'd let me go if I gave it to her...I did...now that I think of it...was it worth anything?" he asked scratching his chin. Krecher poked him with the fork again as Mundungus's hand landing on a large stack of old newspapers.

"There...she is, bleedin bow and all!" he exclaimed pointing out the front page of a two year old newspaper as a toad like woman smiled at the lot from the picture.

Silence ensued as Krecher was told to take Mundungus away...after his memory of them had been wiped off.

"So what now?" Audrey asked as sat together mulling over what to do next. They did not know how to get to Umbridge...unless they broke into the ministry which didn't seem to be a very feasible option seeing that they were all on the run apart for Ron who was supposedly dying of Spattergroit at home.

"We need to break into the ministry...it's the only way," said Hermione shaking her head.

"And how do say we do that?" asked Ron looking at her like she had gone mental.

"Simple," she replied smirking, she held a bottle as Audrey frowned.

"You're brilliant...you know that...right?" Audrey asked impressed, Hermione smiled.

"Now all we need is four ministry officials," said Harry throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't worry...I know who we could use...seeing you thought the daily prophet was rubbish...I think it could help us out here," said Audrey as they devised a plan.

* * *

><p>The very next morning four separate vials of polyjuice potions sat in Hermione's hand bag as they made their way discreetly onto the muggle streets of London and waited near the ministry entrance Ron had heard his father talk about a few days ago.<p>

"Ok...there's the first one...Mafalda Hopkirk...Hermione...this one is yours...she's Umbridge's assistant...sort off," said Audrey as Hermione nodded and popped open her vial of potion.

A while later Mafalda Hopkirk was fast asleep in one corner along with Runcorn...one of the enforcers of snatching, he would help Harry out. Audrey turned into Reg Cattermole, a maintenance worker and Ron was Rectamus Polanski, another one of Yaxley's snatchers, just like Runcorn.

"How is it like being a man?" Ron asked Audrey as she glared at him from under her red moustache.

"Shut up Ron!" she snapped at him, they all got a small laugh out of it as the three 'men' entered the men's lavatory while Hermione was sent to fend for herself.

It was funny as they stood in the line to enter a cubicle each, once they were all in together; they seemed to be confused as to what to do.

"We've got to flush ourselves in," said Ron as Audrey looked at him in horror while he shook his head and jumped off the toilet and flushed in. A second or two later the other two did the same.

There grates had been different but they found each other and stuck together like glue. Everywhere they walked they could see flyers with their faces circulating in thin air as 'Most Wanted' was stamped across Harry and Audrey's faces. There were snatchers everywhere they stepped pulling muggle-borns in as Audrey placed her hand into Hermione's to comfort her, not realizing that people were looking but Hermione quickly brushed her off.

"People will stare," she replied urgently, Audrey as Cattermole shook his head gravely.

Once in the Atrium, Harry stopped in his path as they passed the newly replaced fountain. There where once stood the symbols of wizarding unity was now a family of wizards sitting on thrones made of...

"Are those?"

"Muggles," replied Hermione looking away and continuing forward, the rest followed her down to the lifts.

They stood for a while in the line waiting behind a blonde man with a sharp nose as they all entered at the same time. The blonde got off at the first level as the other's waited.

"Cattermole!" snapped the blonde who Harry recognized as Yaxley. Audrey raised her head slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"It's still raining in my office it's been two days now," said Yaxley as Reg Cattermole frowned.

"You tried using an umbrella?" asked Audrey laughing at her own joke as Yaxley narrowed his eyes and lifted his cane into his hands.

"You do realize I am going down don't you?" smirked Yaxley his bad breath fogging Cattermole's glasses.

"Down?" asked Cattermole confusedly.

"To the courtrooms...to interrogate your wife...now if my wife was being interrogated for being a muggleborn...and the head of the magical enforcement department asked for something...I would do it that minute...you understand don't you Cattermole?" snapped Yaxley crudely as Cattermole drew in a sharp breath.

"It better stop raining in my office today Cattermole...or I might just put in a word for dear old Mary's hearing!" snapped Yaxley turning and walking away. Audrey gulped as the lift went forward towards level two.

"Oh god...oh god...my wife's downstairs...she's going to be interrogated," she repeated to herself panic stricken.

"Audrey...you don't have a wife," said Harry as Ron sniggered in the back.

Audrey looked at Harry and then came back to her senses.

"Right...right," she said nodding.

"Use the general counter spell," mouthed Hermione as Audrey aka Cattermole licked her lips in frustration and nodded and got off at level two.

The lift then travelled downwards leaving Audrey alone as she sighed and walked towards Yaxley's office.

She looked extremely worried as the intra departmental memos along with 'Undesirable No.2' pictures of her flew around the place, threatening her as her heart thumping harder in her chest. The picture wasn't very flattering either.

She stopped in her path towards the offices as she saw her parents behind who stood the rest of the Hogwarts teachers looking disgusted as they waited till Snape finished talking to Pius Thickness...the new minister of magic.

Audrey walked up to the row of teachers as her grandmother stood there talking to Professor Flitwick about something. Audrey could hear Thickness talk to her father about something as he laughed loudly while her father smirked.

"Profess McGonagall?" Audrey called her to her grandmother as the woman looked up to see her, Audrey could only hope that she knew who Cattermole was.

"Mr. Cattermole...so...umm...good to see you," said Minerva a little taken aback.

"You sound different...Reginald..." said Minerva softly frowning.

"Sore throat," Audrey replied as her words were caught in her throat on seeing her grandmother.

"How are you? How are Mary and is your children...your son will be eleven this year, I presume?" asked Minerva as Audrey nodded giving her a faint smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Audrey as Flitwick was heard squeaking indignantly.

"Professor Snape was appointed as the new headmaster yesterday by the minister of magic...and all teachers...need to register...to make sure none of us are...muggleborn," said Minerva with pauses that surprised Audrey, her grandmother hardly placed so many pauses in her sentences.

"I see," replied Audrey as she could no longer hold in what she truly wanted to say.

"Professor..."

"Yes"

"I...I am sorry...about your...I am sorry about professor Dumbledore," said Audrey as Minerva looked into her eyes as she stood straighter than she had before, as Audrey began to say something but couldn't muster the courage as she knew her secret was almost out her grandmother stood there dumbfound and staring at her as she smiled at her in disbelief.

"Everything all right Minerva?" came a baritone from the back that Audrey recalled so very well. She blanched or Reg blanched and turned around in spirit.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Audrey snapped at Severus looking at the tall man. She had to say that being in a man's body sure made her fell more aggressive as she reached for the wand in her robes.

"Mr. Cattermole, might I remind you as to who you are talking?" snapped Severus sneering in the man's face...stupid Gryffindor.

"Yea...well you sure don't have same soul you did Snape...so maybe you should remind me...what Snape...the devil take your tongue like he did your soul?" Cattermole countered Snape before he could say anything as the teachers in the back were heard whispering impressively, Cattermole puffed his chest as if daring Snape to comment, but the man smirked evilly.

"Maybe...you'll realise that this could cost your children a year off their education...they'll be entering Hogwarts this year won't they? Half blood—don't know if they will be entering the school—seeing you don't know what's going to become of their muggleborn mother?" sneered Severus as someone cleared their throat in the back before Audrey could use Cattermole's hand to punch her father's overgrown nose.

"Severus," said Mr. Weasley as Audrey looked at the man as his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Arthur...I received good news to know that one of your ruffians wouldn't be attending school this year due to scattergoit," said Severus as Arthur looked at his shoes and said nothing.

"Come Reggie...you are needed at Lord Yaxley's office," said Arthur pushing Audrey forward.

"Good day...professors...head...headmaster," said Arthur with too much trouble.

"What are you doing here Reg? Your wife...she's waiting for you at the court rooms," snapped Arthur as Cattermole could be seen gulping.

"I had to fix Yaxley's office," said Cattermole shrugging as Arthur nodded in understanding.

"I'll do it...just go collect your wife...she seems too frightened to get through this alone," said Arthur as he thumped Cattermole on his back. Cattermole nodded and spoke as they waited for the lift.

"Arthur...how is your family...your kids?" asked Cattermole.

"Fine...we'll get by," said Arthur smiling as Cattermole nodded. The lift doors opened and Cattermole got in as Arthur waited till the door shut as the other occupant shouted.

"You're being tracked Weasley," he shouted as the door shut before the curse from Arthur's wand reached the occupant. Audrey panted in distress and waited straightening her tie and gulping at interval

"Audrey...it's me," said Harry as she looked at him and squinted.

"Harry?" she asked, he nodded, and another occupant entered the lift at level one.

"Ron?" she asked the man nodded and smiled.

"Where's Hermione? Did you find the Horcrux?" asked Audrey urgently.

"Nothing...I checked her office...but there was nothing," said Harry shaking his head.

"Hermione's down in the courtrooms with Umbridge...," replied Ron as Audrey nodded. They had to get her and get the hell out of here before their time was up.

"Ground Zero," said the voice recording in the lift announcing their arrival in the courtrooms.

"Come on," said Harry stepping out first.

"Bloody cold isn't it?" asked Ron as he shivered in his clothes.

"Dementors," replied Audrey pointing at the ceiling inside the courtroom where the voices where coming from. The dementors were restrained by a patronus charm in the shape of a cat as Audrey knew who that belonged to.

"It's here," said Harry all of a sudden.

"The Horcrux?" muttered Audrey pushing herself into his back as he shifted away uncomfortably.

"Right...sorry...I am a man...I forgot," she said frowning at him. He nodded but by now they were in full view of the court.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole...mother of Angus, Zeus and Regina Cattermole...wife of ministry worker Reginald Arnold Cattermole?" asked Umbridge sitting where the head of the hearing would normally.

Harry could see the necklace in her neck as he looked over to Hermione who glanced back at the necklace; he nodded and pushed Audrey forward.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Reg!" called Mary Cattermole...stretching her hand out for her husband.

Audrey was stuck in an awkward situation, she didn't know how to react, this woman obviously needed some support from a loved one, but Audrey could hardly support herself right now.

"Thank you Albert," said Umbridge addressing Harry who stood in a corner, glancing at the people in the court room. He glared over at Snape and Yaxley who were sitting together in the booth next to Umbridge's while Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Yaxley smiled at her like a pervert; maybe he had a thing for middle aged lonely women. There were hardly any other people there apart from two aurors and two other guards.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole...a wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the ministry today...is this that wand?" asked Umbridge her face had that evil honey suckle smile on it that made her look most sinister. Mary nodded as her fingernails dug into her husband's hand.

"Can you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Umbridge asked as Mary looked at her dumbfound. Audrey trailed over to Harry as he wandered around the room looking at the dementors above.

"I didn't take it...I bought it in Diagon alley at Ollivanders when I was eleven...it chose me."

"You're lying," snapped Umbridge as the poor woman seemed to be on her last nerve.

"Wands only choose witches and you my dear are not a witch!" continued Umbridge insulting Mary further.

"But I am, tell them Reg, tell them what I am, Reg tell them, please!" Mary looked over to her husband. Audrey was about to speak when she noticed Harry's wand slide down his sleeve and into his hand.

"What on earth are you doing Albert?" Umbridge asked astound as Harry moved forward his eyes focused on the locket.

"You're lying Dolores...and one mustn't tell lies," said Harry his wand out.

"Stupefy!" he shouted as Audrey's wand was out and she managed to get Yaxley but missed her father by the second. He ducked under the booth and stayed there.

"Coward!" she muttered in resentment but the temperature dipped further as they made a run for it...dementors flying behind them as Audrey pulled Mary with her.

"It's Harry Potter," said Mary surprised as Reg looked around waiting for Snape to come up.

"Yea...isn't it...there's something you can tell the kids," muttered Audrey stunning the rest who followed them along with the dementors.

They got into the lift as the dementors reached for their souls through the grills; it was a reflex action when the four of them scream out the patronus charm in unison. The four creatures deflected the dementors all the way back to their previous place. Audrey knew her father would spot her patronus out of the lot, but she didn't care...all she wanted to do was get Mary to safety.

The lift doors swung open at the Atrium as Ron, Harry and Hermione's polyjuice had already worn off, they dashed towards the grates as guards were on their tail.

"Reg! What, what is going on?" Mary called for her husband as Audrey was held back, she realised that her potion was still working.

"Mary...listen...listen to...me...go home... I'll meet you there...take the kids...we have to leave the country...Mary...do as I say," snapped Audrey as Mary's mouth was on hers.

This was it...for Audrey...she had decided...this would be the most awkward moment of her life as the other three stared at her in shock while a man pushed his way past them.

"Mary? Who is that?" called the real Reg Cattermole in surprise as she kissed his now changing form.

Mary instantly let go...of the girl who she had been kissing and yelped in surprise calling attention towards the party as Audrey decided that she had to get the hell out of that situation.

"Umm...long story...nice meeting you," she said awkwardly as smiled and then ran as fast as she could, Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Audrey snapped as they were finally spotted and the guards were let loose.

"It's Harry Potter...it's really him...and the girl!" said a passerby in admiration little knowing that he was a massive danger to their lives.

"The grates are closing," snapped Ron as they ran towards the line of fireplaces.

Yaxley however had other ideas as curses were exchanged between the group and Yaxley. Yaxley threw stunners while Harry pulled a spell that made the memos and papers fly in a tornado of sorts.

"Eat this ponytail!" snarled Audrey as a large inferno rushed towards Yaxley which staggered him but only for a few seconds as Audrey could see her father deflecting it for Yaxley in a manner of seconds.

"Audrey, Come on!" shouted Hermione as Audrey glared at her father but a tug from the fireplace made sure she tumbled in with Hermione. A chase ensued even when they were in the fireplace Yaxley caught hold of Ron's hand...and was flooed over to Grimmauld Place with them. But Hermione using her presence of mind managed to get them out of the house and into the forest as they fell onto the ground with a loud thump and no Yaxley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.- Stay tuned for more, coming up soon. Very soon. Reviews will be both appreciated and eaten as holiday sweets. Thanks and enjoy.**_

_**-Penny**_


	69. Chapter 69

**AN/- Hey...you have only one person to thank for this update and that is Roohi Shake (hope you're reading this second AN dedicated to you). You lucky bitch...anyway...thanks for the motivation (love you and maybe this could be your Christmas present and belated birthday gift...then that would be great).**

**Read and review people, cause winter in here...apparently people need to eat more when it's cold...FEED THE MUSES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

When her vision cleared Audrey could see Hermione and Harry looking over Ron as he shivered. Hermione seemed to be giving out orders while Harry followed them as quickly as he could. In a matter of seconds, Hermione proved that she would grow hyper if anything happened to Ron. Harry wasn't far behind as they helped Ron's arm grow back using dittany.

Audrey stood and walked over to the group falling back into the thick foliage. For some reason she still couldn't see straight, everything was a blur again and it grew darker and darker, till she felt her body grow light. She could hear Harry shouting out for her to stay awake, but she couldn't and then Hermione called him back, telling him that she had placed a sleeping charm on her.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands and sighed as he sat down at the table inside the tent. Thank Merlin for Audrey and Hermione's intelligence of packing their entire world.

Hermione seemed to have pulled out a pack of crisps and opened it. Ron had come over to eat something as he chewed slowly still not completely recovered, he sat down next to Harry and he smiled at him eating another crisp.

"Sorry about your arm," said Harry as he looked at Ron's bandages. The other boy smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing...as long as it wasn't another eyebrow," said Ron as Hermione gave up her grave attitude and laughed with the rest. Audrey groaned in her sleep and turned over.

"Why'd you put her to sleep?" asked Ron.

"Well, I think she's been through a lot today, you know, her father was there...and I think it's better that she was fresh when she remembered all this, because otherwise she'd just drain all her magic out shouting unnecessary spells. I know Audrey might not have gone berserk but, I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable," said Hermione looking over at her friend sleeping soundly.

Times changed since Audrey had woken up in the forest, everything seemed to be pulled, they had spent three days trying to destroy the horcrux but they had no luck. One morning they decided to use spells.

"You first," said Hermione as Harry moved forward pulling out his wand and pointing it to the necklace.

"Bombarda maxima!" he shouted as the necklace only flipped from here to there.

"Flipendo!" shouted Hermione, nothing happened, Audrey was about to try but Hermione pulled her back seeing Harry rushed offensively towards the object.

"Incendio!"

"Expulso"

"Diffendo!"

"Reducto!"

Harry panted with the sudden over use of his magic as Audrey edged towards his outstretched hand and placed a gentle hand on it pushing it down. He took a few moments to look at her worried expression and then picked up the necklace placing it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione called sounding terrified

"We've got to keep it safe...till we figure how to destroy it," replied Harry.

"We'll take turns..." snapped Hermione as Harry looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't you find it odd mate...that Dumbledore got you to find these things but, didn't tell you how to destroy them?" asked Ron a little put off by all this as Harry looked at him without an answer as he made his way towards the tent. Hermione looked at Ron glaring.

A while later Harry returned to the campsite as he noticed Audrey looked at the shrubs in the vicinity, studying them with detail, picking up some berries from a few rubbing them on her fist and smelling them. Harry sat down outside the tent as he pulled out the necklace, he had been wearing it all day and it was as if he could hear the thing beating against his chest, like it had a heart of its own.

"...where is it?" Voldemort asked an old man who was crouching in a corner as if scared that death himself was before him.

"I...there...was a boy...a boy took...it...I swear...please believe me...I don't have it anymore," begged the man...who lay amongst strewn wands and unopened wand boxes.

"I believe you Gregorwich," said Voldemort finishing the man off with a killing curse but, before that he went through the man's mind as a young blonde turned around to look at a younger Gregorwich and leapt out of the window, the symbol that had been drawn on Hermione's Tales of Beetle the Bard was present almost everywhere in the shop where Gregorwich was killed.

Harry panted as if he had almost drowned. Audrey stood looking at him as he looked back at her still panting. She walked closer to him.

"I thought it had stopped," she said looking worried.

"You must stop letting him in," she added sitting down beside him.

"He's has found Gregorwich..." said Harry sounding distressed.

"The wand maker?" Audrey asked looking confused.

"He wants something that Gregorwich used to have...I don't know...what it is...but he wants it desperately," said Harry as Audrey seemed to think about it. Harry on the other hand stood up angrily.

"Don't...it comforts him!" said Audrey standing up as well.

"It sets my teeth on edge," Harry replied as Ron's radio played louder.

"What's he expecting to hear? Good news?" Harry snapped as Audrey looked at him like that was the meanest thing he'd ever said.

"I think he just hopes he won't hear bad news," she replied placing her hand in his as he jerked it away.

"How long before he can travel?" Harry asked as Audrey frowned, he was being rather inconsiderate.

"Hermione and I are doing everything we can," said Audrey as Harry snapped at her rudely.

"Well you are not doing enough!" he shouted as Audrey looked at him slightly hurt, he walked past her angrily.

"Take it off!" she ordered him as he turned looking ballistic.

"I said take it off now!" she commanded as Harry followed removing the necklace and handing it to her as the horrible thing now hung around Audrey's wrist.

"We'll take it in turns," she replied as he nodded, she couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek, making him give her a faint smile.

* * *

><p>A week since they had gotten nowhere with the horcrux, it had taken its toll on them and was most definitely affecting the friendship, especially between Hermione, Ron and Harry, even in those things Audrey felt like she was being left out, but she and Hermione had observed that these ill thoughts only affected them most when they had the Horcrux on them, otherwise they were only in passing. It was as if the Horcrux knew how to play their minds. It reached and scratched on the doors of their deepest feelings, the feelings that they never wanted to share with anyone. It played them against each other like they were in a game of dice, winner takes the chicken and loser gets nothing.<p>

So that night when Hermione stepped out for her guard, Audrey could tell Ron had been spying on her, the locket around his neck he seemed to refuse to stop pacing inside the tent as he looked around to find Audrey looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She shouldn't be doing night shifts, she's not good with spells," he said explaining his dilemma as Audrey looked at him.

"Ron...this is Hermione Granger...the smartest witch of our age...remember?" said Audrey kindly as he shook his head and sat down. An hour later Harry excused himself stating that he needed some air...Audrey knew he was only going to pee...making up some silly excuse seeing he was embarrassed to admit that he needed to relieve himself in the open.

Ron seemed to have started pacing again. A few more minutes and they heard voices as Audrey looked up from the book she was reading to spot Ron dashing to the entrance of the tent and peering outside like he was spying on them. Audrey walked up behind him stood to see and hear what Ron did.

"Next time Hermione...as much as I like your perfume...just don't wear any!" said Harry panting as they made their way towards the tent.

Audrey noticed Ron turn around angrily as he came face to face with her. He did not say anything, just looked away and made his way to the bunk he shared with Harry.

Audrey looked at Harry and Hermione make their way to the tent as Harry helped Hermione up the slight slope. Audrey knew what it looked like...and it obviously did not set well in Ron's stomach to see Hermione so close to his best friend.

"It's not what it looks like," said Audrey quietly hoping he'd listen to her as Ron turned around to look at her.

"Really? And you'd know that?" he snapped back her as she glared at her.

"She's like a sister to him," said Audrey disgusted by his behaviour.

"Yea...well...explain that to him," said Ron as they glared at each other.

"What makes you really think that he loves you?"

"What if he's just playing you?"

"Ron...how can you say that?"

"I am just telling you what I think Audrey...the rest is up to you!" he said darkly. When Harry and Hermione entered the tent, the four of them discussed their travel on foot to look for clues.

"How are we going to find clues...if we don't know what we are looking for?" Ron had snapped as the rest of them looked at him slightly annoyed by his attitude. But none said anything blaming it on the potions he had been taking.

Three months had passed and they were still at the same stage they had been prior to the time passed.

Audrey was outside the tent patrolling the area, making sure everything was calm for the night while Harry peered out of the tent flap just to make sure Audrey was fine.

Hermione suddenly urged him to listen to her sudden discovery,

"Harry...I can't believe I missed this... legend has it that goblin made metal tools were a favourite of lords in England, because Goblin made silver was a great absorber...whatever it destroyed...it would at the same time absorb the power of those elements...Harry...that night in the Chamber of secrets...you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang... and..."

"I destroyed the basilisk with the Gryffindor sword..."

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will" she replied

"Merlin Hermione you're brilliant...just absolutely brilliant!" he said cheerfully as Hermione smiled back at him.

"I am actually highly logical which helps me look at the minor details and..."

Suddenly the light on the top of their heads was gone. They looked around slightly baffled as a sudden globe of light returned back to its holder and lit the entire tent.

"You two look highly startled...yea...I am still here! But you two carry on, don't let me spoil the fun," snapped Ron as Harry looked at him a little frustrated.

Ron hadn't been himself lately and Harry had noticed it. All he wanted was to clear the air between them, because he knew it was affecting the mission.

"What's your problem Ron...spit it out?"

"Fine...I'll spit it out!" snapped Ron sarcastically as their gaze fell on Audrey who had just entered the tent. She seemed to freeze as she got the vibe of unease floating around; she made her way towards the insides and stood behind Ron, wondering what was going on.

"But don't expect me to be grateful just because now we have another bloody thing to find," snapped Ron viciously.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for!" snapped Harry getting up.

"I thought I did too!" said Ron maliciously which drove Harry to a breaking point.

"Well...what were you expecting...that you be home back with your mum by Christmas eve...that we'd be destroying a Horcrux everyday!" snarled Harry.

"I just expected that...after all this time we would have achieved something...I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile...I thought you had a plan!" snapped Ron as Hermione walked up to Ron looking at him frightened.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me...and for your information we've already found a Horcrux,"

"Yea...well we are as close to finding the rest as we're close to destroying this one aren't we!" snarled Ron as Hermione walked towards him fidgeting with the necklace in his neck.

"Ron, please take it off...you wouldn't be saying this...if you weren't wearing it all day..." she begged with him but he threw her hands away.

"You don't know why I listen to radio every night do you? To make sure I don't hear...Ginny's name or Fred or George or mum and dad's name..."

"You think I don't care...you think I don't know how this feels!" snarled Harry accusingly taking quick steps towards Ron.

"No! You don't know how it feels...your parents are dead...you have no family!" Snarled Ron as Harry took that as a personal insult and pounced on the other boy.

"Stop...stop it!" shouted both the girls distressed as Harry finally stood back.

"Fine...go on then...go...leave!" snarled Harry as Audrey looked pensieve for a moment and made a quick decision.

"And you?" asked Ron turning around to look at her. Audrey had been expecting this...she was probably the only one who he could relate to right now. He thought that she was as heartbroken as he was to find that Harry was allegedly cheating on her with Hermione.

"Why would she come with you...?" Harry asked distastefully as his eyebrows vanished into his hair line when Audrey summoned her bag.

"Ron! Please...don't...Audrey...what is..."

"Give me a minute!" snapped Audrey as Ron threw the Horcrux from around his neck on to the ground, nodded and walked out of the tent in a fit of rage.

Harry looked at Audrey as if this was a betrayal, Audrey knew he would refuse to listen to reason and so she turned to Hermione.

"Audrey...you don't think that way too do you?" she asked Audrey shocked and confused, tears in her eyes.

"Of course not...but you can't expect me to just leave him...he's our friend...he needs to cool off...I'll talk to him about this...explain some things...you have to trust me Hermione...all I ask is that you handle Harry while I am away...keep him at bay from rash decision...and _**trouble**_...you're the only one I can count on!" said Audrey placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder as she moved over to Harry who refused to look at her.

"I still love you very much..." she said softly pecking his turned cheek and then made her way out of the tent. A few seconds later a loud pop was heard and Harry and Hermione seemed to be the only two occupants remaining in the forest.

* * *

><p>Ron stormed wildly through the frozen swamp, Audrey should have known he'd be apparating them home. Audrey needed to stop him before he did something stupid and got them caught.<p>

"Ron...stop...wait!" hissed Audrey pulling him by the back of his collar.

"What is your problem?" he snapped at her, rubbing his neck as she let go him.

"Sorry, but Ron you can't barge into your house, you're dying of spattergroit, remember! They are keeping a watch...for all we know they could even spot us here!" snapped Audrey as Ron sighed and nodded.

"What do you think...?"

"Shush..." she said as her wand was out and hit his head and her own. The spell that she had placed on them felt like someone had cracked an egg on them and the insides floated down through the body.

"You sure you heard voices?" hissed someone as Audrey quickly made sure she was holding Ron's hand so that they wouldn't lose each other.

"I am sure!" said the other man who looked around frantically.

"Well must have been a bird o' somethin' come on," said the other man as they walked back towards the barn.

Audrey and Ron took very careful steps as they made their way towards the house. They made sure that they walked with their hands across each other's shoulders, their wands at the ready and their pace slow.

Eventually, they made it into the house safely; Ron seemed to know that his mother hid a spare key in one of the abandoned gnome holes near the door.

"Do you think it is safe?" Ron asked her as Audrey pulled out her wand once the area seemed secure. The two of them were currently standing in the kitchen of the burrow. Ron had a feeling his parents were asleep. There was probably no one but his parents at home and the ghoul in his bedroom.

"I suppose your parents are asleep," said Audrey ridding herself of the heavy travelling cloak as Ron did the same and hung the two coats on the stand. The spell wore off as soon as Audrey whispered 'finite'.

"Yea...I suppose Ginny's at school and Fred and George are living it up in their flat...Percy is obviously still in his ministry flat and Bill and Fleur I heard bought a cottage somewhere," said Ron as he went around the kitchen looking for leftovers.

"Can I fix you a plate?" he asked as she nodded eagerly.

The contents of the plate were simple but since they were made my Mrs. Weasley they were scrumptious, they had been hungry since the past few days because they were facing a shortage of supplies.

They ate in silence only acknowledging the sounds from the cutlery as suddenly the lights in the house came alive. Mr. Weasley had opened the door to the kitchen his wand in front of him a look of anxious annoyance was evident on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came and then Ron got something he had never got from his father.

Mr. Weasley placed his wand into the belt of his robes and engulfed his son in a powerful hug. Ron swallowed and hugged his father back.

"Oh Merlin!" came a small moan from Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Ron once his father was satisfied.

"How'd you know it was us...me?" Ron asked looking at them in disbelief.

"Your Mother's clock never lies!" said Mr. Weasley pointing to the clock on the wall that had Ron's hand at home.

"You must rest...you can tell us the details tomorrow!" said Mrs. Weasley as her husband shook his head.

"Get the order together?" Audrey asked softly.

"No dear...they are watching...we can't possibly meet here," said Molly as Audrey nodded in grave understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Review for the next chapter...make it your portal to happiness (mine as well).**

**Also in case I do not update another chapter before Christmas...here is are a few massive flasks of eggnog and hot chocolate (with whipped cream with the burnt sugary tip and sprinkles and three marshmallows for each cup). Have a great Christmas guys.**


	70. Chapter 70

**AN/- So umm...greetings from the horrible author who has nothing but excuses as to why she hasn't been around. In case you missed reading this story, I'm sorry...I suck...I am horrible...I am stuff I shouldn't be mentioning on a public. But here's to the hope that you might still have for me and this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

Audrey and Ron's stay at the Weasley was a comfortable one, but soon they felt the need to move on to real matters. It had taken almost a month to get Ron to realise that the only reason Audrey was hanging with him instead of helping Harry was because she felt that she couldn't have left Ron defenceless, it was obvious that Hermione wouldn't go with him, he'd look like a total coward turning away to make the run for it if Audrey hadn't followed him.

The situation at home wasn't as severe as Ron had thought it to be, neither was it all unicorns and fairies. They knew that the house was under surveillance, they were on a man hunt for Sirius who had disappeared once more, even Remus had lost the trust of the werewolves (who were now all Voldemort's followers).

The only solace that entire month Audrey found, was via Tonks, she had grown immensely since the last time Audrey had seen her. What was better was to see Remus dotting over her; he was really in love with her and that made Audrey smile. It filled her heart; she would fight, if not for herself than for Remus's child and the other children...so many other children.

A week after Christmas break Ron decided that it was time to return, he expressed his grievances to Audrey, claiming that he had been dim witted just like always and had made the stupidest mistake of his life (of course, that input had been Ginny's doing). He was ready to find Harry and Hermione, he would do whatever it took to find them and all he wanted was to be with all of his friends. Audrey helped Ron understand that she knew why he did what he did and that she would never judge him as harshly as he was judging himself currently. So once they were ready the next day, they left.

They were walking down Diagon Alley hoping to gain shelter in the Leaky Cauldron, hoods drawn, in case someone spotted them. Tom gave them a room to live in once he figured out who they were.

The next evening they set out to visit Fred and George at the store, they snuck in through the back entrance and Ron pulled Audrey with him into the office. They spoke to Fred and George about what had been happening while they were away, if they had heard any news from Hogwarts and whether Snape was the true tyrant that they thought he would be.

"Not Snape..." began George as Audrey raised her eyebrows.

"No honestly, Ginny said, he's not even around in the school most of the time, it's the Carrows that you need to watch out for...what's even more interesting to know Audrey...is that your mum...is on our side," said Fred smiling as Audrey sat back in her seat.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"She's been helping and supporting the staff and students all year round," said George.

"That's not possible...I saw her...with him...they were..."

"Maybe she was just pretending...to get into his head...to know what was truly going on...once she figured it out...she began looking for a way to try and make life easier," replied Fred.

"Or maybe Snape put her under an imperious...she just figured it out and is now revolting..." added George.

Audrey sat their quietly waiting to take in this information, but there was a sudden movement outside. The sirens went off and Fred and George stood and looked extremely worried.

"You guys...need to leave..." said Fred.

"Now!" emphasized George.

"Wait wha-"began Audrey but before she could complete her sentence Ron was already pulling her out of the store.

"Hey...you...wait..." snarled one of the snatchers.

"Run!" commanded Ron as he had a death grip on Audrey's hand while he made her run into a thin alleyway.

"Stop!" yelled the snatcher tripping to catch hold of Audrey's foot. She however used the same to kick his face and make him bleed from his mouth. The man dropped his wand and Audrey stole it, running further away from him.

They had run into muggle London, mixing into the crowd, hopefully those people wouldn't find them here. Audrey panted as she pocketed the other wand; her eyes shifted to Ron who stood next to her still holding her hand.

"Ron...your jacket is glowing!" she said as Ron looked at the left chest pocket of his jacket and frowned. He pulled out the deluminator and looked at it.

"Click it..." she said shrugging as Ron followed her orders. Several balls of light flew into the lighter as muggles stared with surprise. Ron clicked it again hoping to deliver the lights back but the balls merged together. Ron grasped Audrey's hand as the ball of light went right through him engulfing them. Muggles were left staring at the spot where the two teenagers had randomly disappeared from. Some looked frightened; some called it a miracle, the snatchers who had finally made it there called it magic they had never seen before.

* * *

><p>Audrey toppled off Ron as she scrambled her way onto her feet and held out a hand to help Ron up.<p>

"Where are we?" Ron asked as Audrey shrugged.

"I am as clueless as you..."she trailed off, turning her head around the place looking at the snow covered tress and through them the few stars that were made available on the moonlit night.

"I feel like I've been here before," she said trying to run all the times she's been in a forest and then her brain began to pay a memory.

She was fourteen again, standing in a green forest clearing, very similar to the white one she was standing in now.

"_Go run!"_

"_Audrey come on!"_

"_Go!"_

"_Audrey!"_

"_Audrey!"_

"Audrey!" Ron yelled as Audrey seemed to be brought back to reality. She shook her head and turned around to look at Ron.

"I know where we are...this is the place the Quidditch World cup had been held," she began but trailed off when she saw bright light coming from between the trees.

"What was that?" asked Ron brandishing his wand around as Audrey walked towards the moving light.

"I'll go check it out! Go look for shelter," she ordered as Ron frowned and turned around, but she had already gone off running.

"What if there are spiders? Audrey!" he called her back but she was gone.

Audrey wrestled through thorns as she followed what she know knew was a patronus and it wasn't just any patronus it was Harry's stag.

She followed quickly, creating a patronus of her own; she thought maybe it'd keep the stag company. When the deer stopped on thin ice and then seemed to dissolve the sheet. Audrey knew something was off, her wand light tried to look for the shiny patronus in the water, but she was surprised to see something or rather someone else, struggle around. The moonlight helped every bit as Audrey discarded her winter cloak and t-shirt and jumped into the hole in the frozen lake.

A few minutes later, they were both panting for air, she suddenly had a recollection and thanked the fact that the second task in the triwizard tournament had seemingly trained her for this moment.

"I remember...you freaking out...once...when we were...just standing over frozen ice...now who is the stupid one...hmmm?" she asked as she pulled on her clothes and Harry did the same. They were both extremely short for breath but that didn't stop him from launching himself on her. He kissed her passionately as she replied in the same way.

"I've missed you," he breathed out finally. She only smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Come on, we have a Horcrux to destroy!" he said smiling as he helped her up. The Gryffindor's sword now in his hands while Audrey held onto the locket.

"And I think Ron deserves to slaughter this one!"

"How'd you know he was here?"

"You wouldn't come without him,"

"Good work with the patronus," she said.

"That's just it isn't it...my patronus is a stag...this one didn't have antlers," he said shrugging as Audrey frowned. If it wasn't him than, who could it have been?

* * *

><p>A day later, they had slaughtered they're first Horcrux and it currently hung around Ron's neck like a medal, he was after all the knight that had 'slayed' Voldemort's dragon.<p>

They were currently making their way up Xenophilus Lovegood's house as Hermione had recalled that perhaps if anybody it had to be Xenophilus Lovegood who could give them any information about the symbol on the book Dumbledore had left behind.

The house was on the hill top, just like Ron had described, there was an odd tree near the house as the party of four knocked on the door. The tree rang softly as light wind pushed the 'flowers'.

When Mr. Lovegood answered the door, Audrey was surprised to see the man. He looked as if he had suffered a massive loss, probably his magazine was doing terribly (not a big surprise), Audrey felt terrible for his current state. He seemed to be as surprised to see them but quickly invited them in.

They seemed to sit in the large study while Mr. Lovegood filled the five large earthen cups with herbal tea. Audrey looked at him while he did so, observing his actions meticulously as she frowned. He did not seem to remind her of the Xenophilus Lovegood that she had met at Bill and Fleur wedding, rather a complete opposite. She found it fitting to ask the question wondering about his state.

"Mr. lovegood..." she began as he looked at her blankly.

"Where is Luna?" she finished suspiciously as an evident gulp was taken in by Mr. Lovegood.

"She's by the river...looking for Gringe flowers...she won't be long Ms. Snape," he replied and turned to look at the rest.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" he asked as Harry took the book from Hermione and showed him.

"Do you know what this is? What it means?" asked Harry pointing to the symbol.

Mr. Lovegood buried his head into the book and ran his finger over the symbol and then looked up.

"Of course I do, this is the symbol of the deadly hallows," he replied as Ron and Audrey frowned looking at him confused.

"But...that's just...just a fairy tale..." trailed Audrey and then looked away in deep thought.

"Oh but it isn't it Ms. Snape...you've seen the very wand in your grandfather's hand when he was alive...haven't you..."said Xenophilus as Audrey looked at him.

"It isn't what you think...he...said...it was fashioned...it was...customized...the wand...was...it wasn't the elder wand...that's fictional!" she almost yelled at the man.

"Or was it...?" said Mr. Lovegood challengingly.

"The power to channel great magic comes through one and only one wand...why do you think the dark lord himself was frightened of your grandfather...my dear?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"What is going on?" Harry asked aloud.

"The story of the three brothers..." began Mr. Lovegood as Harry gave a blank expression.

"Really...you don't know it...what about Wibbity Wabbity...how do you not know these?"

"Because we grew up listen to Snow white and the seven dwarves...and Cinderella,"

"Cindera—who?" asked Ron confused as Hermione shook her head.

"I'll read it..." said Hermione as she began reciting the story from the book carefully.

Throughout the story, Audrey had memories running through her head, remembering her grandfather's wand, so clearly, she also recalled the countless times he described the elder wand to her and the endless times she would tell 'Uncle' Albus that his wand was just like the elder wand.

"My dear it is all but a story..." he'd counter her smiling softly while looking right through her over his half moon spectacles.

Audrey sighed silently and stood up to walk towards the big window looking outside at nothing in particular. So if the stories were true then the elder wand, the resurrection stone and the...cloak of invisibility..." Audrey turned around to look at Harry. He already had the cloak of invisibility, it was passed down to him from his father...and it wasn't faulty unlike most fakes...that meant...Harry was the descendent of the third brother, Ignatius. Maybe, she was just thinking too much into this. The story had ended with an eerie silence as Ron spoke bravely.

"So what happens when we get all the hallows together?"

"Don't you see, whoever has all the hallows is the rightful master of death," replied Hermione hurriedly as Audrey noticed Harry looking at her strangely as she averted her gaze outside once again to the bare and still frozen landscape. The marshy land was a guarantee that everything would be under the muck, nothing seemed to blossom in such disgusting weather...

A speck of black made Audrey do a double take as she panicked and walked towards the group.

"We need to get out of here!"she yelled as the three others looked at her dumbstruck.

"They know!" replied Audrey as she already had her wand in her hand.

"You...we trusted you...you alerted them...with that horrid tree...did you not...Luna is not at the river...Gringe flowers cannot grow near a frozen river!" snarled Audrey as Harry almost pulled her towards the exit.

"What are you playing at?" snarled Audrey as Mr. Lovegood seemed to be reduced to tears.

"Please...you're my only hope...they took my Luna away from me they were angry you see...about what I'd been writing you see..."

"Who took her sir?" asked Harry softly, guiltily.

"Voldemort!" replied Lovegood with a manic look in his eyes.

"We need to leave now!" yelled Ron.

"Voldemort!" finished Lovegood

"You must understand...I can't let you go!" said Lovegood as the attack on his house began; spells were shot in every direction.

Harry covered Audrey as they tried their best to reach Ron and Hermione on the other side of Mr. Lovegood. Harry held Audrey by the waist as she created deflector shields one after the other while the house seemed to fall to shambles. Harry finally managed to grab hold of Ron's sweaty fingers as they apparated away from there.

* * *

><p>"The nasty bastard!" yelled Ron as they stood at their old campsite; their tent was still hitched as it flapped violently against the wind.<p>

"Calm down Ron...his daughter is in danger...it's understandable..."began Harry.

"And giving us away will do a lot good!" snapped Audrey gritting her teeth.

"Audrey...you're just pissed because he was right about something you didn't want to believe,"

"I can't believe your taking his side...the side of a man who..."began Audrey stomping away waving her wand wildly in the air.

"Let's put up the charms," said Ron following her lead as Harry kept looking at them.

Ron and Audrey paused suddenly as six large men rose up to their full height.

Audrey took three steps back as her eyes rest on Fenrir Greyback.

"We meet again," he smiled sniffing the air around her.

"Run!" yelled Ron pulling Audrey with him as the four of them ran in pairs towards the interiors of the forest.

Audrey did not know how long she had run for before she lost Ron to the snatchers, but she couldn't help it. Tears fell through her eyes, her feet hurt terribly and all she wanted to do was to know and hope that her friends had managed to hide or apparate to someplace safe, she didn't even know if apparition would be the right thing to do.

A distant squawk was heard as Audrey could see a red flying object over her head, but the next thing she knew, her feet were caught in a jelly leg jinx and Fawkes who she had hoped would be her way out lay tied up near her trying to set himself free but failing to miserably.

"Oh Fawkes," she cried as a snatcher picked her up and smiled.

"Oh...a good price on your pretty head isn't there!" he snapped as she felt the customary pull of force during apparition.

"This one almost got away...but...we've got her for you miss," smirked the nasty man, his foul breath made Audrey cringe. Her eyes averted to Harry as she frowned, what was wrong with his face?

"Welcome back dearest...I am sure your daddy will be very happy to see you. You! Go alert headmaster Snape and his wife," smiled Bellatrix to a random snatcher in the corner as Audrey froze when she heard her voice.

"So happy to have you come back," Bellatrix laughed manically, her eyes falling on Ron and Hermione, she sized them up and smirked, then she looked at Harry and made a face.

Audrey's eyes fell on the new entrants in the room; a feeling of hope seemed to rise when she noticed Draco and Astoria walk in. The other girl seemed to almost run towards her but Draco entwined her fingers with hers and squeezed her hand making sure she understood that the excitement would give them away.

"You requested our assistance Aunt Bella?" Draco asked slightly aloof as he looked at his aunt holding a defaced boy by the hair, her wand at his throat.

"Well...is this Harry Potter or not?" she asked as Draco looked at Audrey and then turned back.

"He came with her?" he called as his aunt nodded excitedly.

"I-I can't be sure," said Draco looking at Harry carefully making enough eye contact, hoping that Potter would understand that he was on his side.

"Draco...if we were the ones to hand Potter over to the dark lord then...everything will be as it was...you understand..." began Lucius as Audrey scoffed the snatcher however heard this exchange.

"We're not forgetting who actually caught 'em are we Mr. Malfoy?" he smirked barring his yellow teeth at the world.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!" snarled Lucius as his wife came to his side, she looked at her son pleadingly.

Audrey was slightly wary now, Draco and his mother had a very different bond, she did not know if he would defy her for Audrey, but Astoria's hand in his seemed to comfort Audrey to greater levels than it would ever have as Astoria kept throwing hopeful glances at her, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't be shy sweetie, come over," said Bellatrix breaking the hand held between Draco and Astoria as she pulled him towards Harry. Draco squatted next to Potter while his aunt smiled at him like an excited wet dog.

"Now, Draco, if you don't think this is who we think it is then he'll kill us all...we need to be absolutely sure..." said Bellatrix.

"And you're sure he came with the girl and the bird?" asked Draco.

"This is not! About the girl and the bird...the bird determines that...that is Audrey Snape...now look at him!" snapped Bellatrix trying to be as kind as she could, something rarely seen. Draco stared at Harry while Harry stared back at him, both looking at each other as if communicating silently through blinks and breaths.

"What's wrong with his face?" called Astoria softly as Bellatrix looked at her seeming curiously.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" asked Bellatrix

"He came to us like that...something he must have picked up in the forest I reckon," replied the snatcher.

"A stinging jinx perhaps, was it you dear, maybe we should take a look at your wand...see what your last spell was?..." smiled Bellatrix running her hand down Hermione's face, Hermione tried her best to move away but the snatcher's grip on her was tight.

"...got you..." laughed Bellatrix manically as it seemed as if another had joined the room, Audrey grew stiff when she noticed her father stride into the room, his regal gait intimidating the entire lot of snatchers.

Bellatrix seemed to have spotted something on a snatcher.

"What is that? Where did you get that!" she snarled.

"I found it when I searched her bag...reckon it's mine now!" he smiled foolishly as the Gryffindor sword glistened from his belt.

"Give me the sword!" she yelled as the snatcher threw it at her feet and made a dash out.

"You'll get your payment...now get out!" snarled Bellatrix as the snatchers left without a word, calling her mental.

Audrey could feel the tension in the situation rising.

"Wormtail...put the boys in the cellar...I want to talk to these two girl to girl!" snarled Bellatrix Audrey seemed to be strapped onto a seat and while Hermione spread out on the floor her arms and legs tied together.

"Now...Snape...you will be honest with me...I'd appreciate that...your friend would appreciate that...Severus have you brought the serum?" snarled Bellatrix. Audrey could feel herself rush into panic mode as Fawkes was thrown in next to Hermione.

"I am no longer the potions master and Slughorn did not have any in stock," drawled Snape as Bellatrix seemed to bite the inside of her cheek.

"Very well Snape...you're a skilled legillimens, go through her mind...see what you can find,"

"You cannot order me to do anything Bella..."

"Severus...this is important..." Lucius grovelled as Severus seemed to look at his old friend. Audrey had a bad feeling about this. Her father stepped in front of her as she grit her teeth.

He stared at her for a good second as if taking in her face, studying her, analyzing it, finding any marks, any scars. Audrey said nothing; she just stared at him blankly, ready to have her mind searched, hoping and praying that whatever Occlumency that she had used so far had trained her enough for this. She however, highly doubted it.

He raised his wand as the spell slipped through his lips.

Severus could feel her strong shield, she had learnt well, but she wasn't that accomplished to stop him. He breezed through the recent memories not stopping at any, refusing to even look at them. He could feel her fighting hard to push him out but the further he went the harder it become. He however, stopped at one memory in particular. It was the memory of the summer in her fifth year, just a few weeks or days before he had finally found out that she was his.

"_The patronus charm is one of the most difficult charms there is to master, patronus typically means guardian, because that is what it does, it guards you from the greatest of evils, therefore the only way to repel a dementor is through a strong Patronus," said Severus as Audrey nodded as she soaked up all the information._

"_The patronus, if strong will take the form of the animal that describes you best, therefore the patronus is nothing in reality but your inner spirit guiding you towards light—it might be a myth but ancient text say that after your soul leaves the world your patronus is what guides it towards heaven or hell—although many have debated this." He went on._

"_It cannot be said how long it might take to create the Patronus sometimes it comes in the first shot sometimes it does, so don't be disheartened if you fail for the first time, now to create patronus you will need—the incantation which is—Ex-pec-to Pat-ro-num and the only sorcery behind this is a happy memory—a memory so powerful that it can deflect depression and darkness—it will help the patronus breath," he said pronouncing it as clearly as he could, she shook her head in response._

"_How do you move the wand?" she asked as he smirked at her._

"_You don't—that is why people think it's not really a charm as such but there are theorists who believe otherwise," he said intelligently._

"_Expecto Patronum," she began as white light shot out of the tip of her wand and then vanished. _Severus could see the memory play like it had before in her mind.

"_Not to pry, but what memory have you chosen," he asked as Audrey looked at him._

"_When Remus bought me my guitar," she said as she looked at him._

"_That's not good enough—not nearly good enough—it has to be strong, the happiest you've got," he said as she looked at him, she didn't seem to remember any happy memory, she thought again, she remembered her trip to Italy three years ago, seeing the leaning tower of Pisa and acting like she was pushing her hand to make it lean, eating pizza and going for scooter rides with her mother._ Another strong memory played as he noticed his daughter and his wife enjoy their days in Italy.

"_Okay," she said nodding as she readied herself to try again, he moved out her way as she focused on the memory._

"_Expecto Patronum," she shouted as the light that had previously shot from her wand got brighter and then moved around in the air as it made a ball of light and then it went right through her as the light then died. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked her as she nodded._

"_Yes, I feel like I have just been purified," she murmured, he had never read about something like that._

"_I have never seen something like that happen before," he said shrugging as she smiled and shrugged back._

"_Maybe you should focus on another memory," he said and she slumped, where was she supposed to get so many good memories from?_

"_I can't recall any," she said looking at her feet, she closed her eyes. She didn't have any? What was that supposed to mean, she was fourteen she was supposed to have millions of happy memories, truth was she never did enjoy her childhood so there were no memories as such._

The new realization of this fact made him feel terrible. He had never been there for his daughter when she had most needed him and he still continued to fail her as a father.

"_There must be something," he called looking at the girl; she had closed her eyes as she opened them to look at him._

"_There is one—but it's not really a memory—just—just something I keep imagining," she said as he looked at her._

"_Is it strong?" he asked her as she nodded with determination in her reply._

"_Let's give it a try," he said as she took in a deep breath and focused on the figment of her imagination. She was five, running through the mass of trees her little feet crunching the dried leaves and sunlight under them as a man ran behind her laughing and calling out her name his voice was rich, deep, smooth and baritone, she giggled softly as her hair whipped around her face strong arms went around her small body as she was lifted from the ground, as someone buried their face in her hair and laughed tickling her on the stomach, she giggled like a five year old would. She was then flipped and turned as she snuggled into the man's shoulder, there was no face but her voice echoed in her head._

Severus just stood there looking at that imaginary memory she had created for herself as a pang of guilt hit him. He had to hold on to the thought that he was doing it for her.

"_Daddy,"_

"_Expecto Patronum!" she said as white light escaped her wand once more, Severus looked at it intently it was almost as if there was a shape, and it came, too soon for a fourteen year old but there it was as a rather large stallion burst from the tip of her wand and clopped around the yard. He blew out air in pride as Audrey opened her eyes to see it. _

"_A stallion—allusion of power, very difficult to tame—runs wild if set free and has a rather foul temper also a very distinct feature of a male ego—I do not understand that bit though," said Snape in his deep voice, so deep that it had made Audrey jump, why had she placed Snape's voice with the man from her imagination. Could he be who she thought he was?_

The memory changed, they were now sitting in the kitchen at the burrow talking.

"_You thought of that?" he asked her disbelievingly, this girl—she really did love him and all this while he had been jealous for her counting Lupin way more than him._

"_Well—not exactly—seeing that I didn't know what my father looked like—but I associated your voice with his—I don't know why—but it seemed only easy to do it—but it's the only memory I use to produce my patronus," stated Audrey honestly._

"_You see I thought and thought—about the form it takes and the only conclusion I ever made about it was understandable after I figured you to be my father," she said._

"_You see I inferred that my patronus is a stallion not because of me being wild and temperamental but because I associated everything about a stallion with my father—he'd be tall—manly—strong—with a demanding voice—but he'd be soft spoken to me—just like you," she said, Severus could not believe as she went on telling him these things so easily, he felt terribly guilty for even thinking what he had last night. He thought that she didn't care—that she obviously considered Lupin way beyond him—that she connected with him way more than she could ever with him._

Severus finally felt the toughest blow to his chest he had ever felt since he entered her mind, it seemed as if she had managed to knock his breath out by punching him physically.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, she had been weeping, not crying or just a few stray tears like they had been with the normal Audrey. Her eyes her blood shot her face was blotched and her nose was runny as she sniffed profusely.

"I hate you...with every living fibre of in body...I swear to hate you forever!" she yelled panting.

An extremely strong urge to pull her into his arms almost overtook him, however, he managed to turn around and look at an expectant Bellatrix...

"Nothing...the bird is helping her guard her recent memories...her shields are as penetrable as they were when Dumbledore was alive," said Severus as Audrey looked up to glare at his back. A lie...he was lying...why was he lying for her! She did not want him lying for her.

"If I find out that you've been saving your precious traitor daughter...I will personally mention it to the dark lord...and I know he will himself see to you and your family...Snape...especially...your precious little wife...the Carrows have notified me of her support for a student uprising...you better keep her under control Snape...you never know..."

"That will be enough Bella...if Severus says...he cannot...then I believe him..." said Narcissa and Lucius nodded shaking his head.

"Fools," muttered Bellatrix.

"Fine...if one little cub won't talk...I shall break the other one,"

"This darling little mudblood cub...is Potter's friend is she not Draco? And the red head inside?" asked Bellatrix as Draco nodded somberly.

"Very well then, if you will not talk Audrey Adams...then your friend must!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Do leave a review.**


End file.
